Something unexpected
by rikkustrife
Summary: Another roleplay for you to read between my friend and I! This story takes place within Anders and Leliana's original story. But it takes a different turn. She left Kirkwall after something dramatic happened to her. Along the way Leliana runs into blood mage, Tevinter exile named Tempest and together the two form a close bond.


After leaving Kirkwall Leliana traveled north as far as she physically could take herself to the nearest town that wasn't probably marked on a map so she could grab a horse and continue going. She wasn't certain where she was going or how far she would go. But she had to get as far from Kirkwall, far from Anders so he wouldn't chase after her and even Fenris as well. Everything had been so complicated.

From her betraying Anders, not by just turning him into the seekers but involving herself with Fenris… Again. Sure it wasn't her fault. She didn't have her memories all there… But once they came back, shortly after turning Anders over she regained them and felt horrible. That's why she had to make things better by saving him. Or try to. Just when she thought she could have been with Anders again after they seemed to 'make-up' she was wrong.

The attack on Kirkwall, it was known that she was the one that started the outbreak of fighting between the mages beloved Icon and Seekers. Of course mages would have felt betrayed by her, what she didn't expect was to be physically attacked by stranger because of it.

It made her physically sick thinking that she left Anders to believe she left him for Fenris, and that she left Fenris without a word either. But for Anders sake, for Baelfire's sake she needed to keep them safe from those the man that used them against her to run. She could only hope Anders wouldn't find her so she wouldn't have to confront him.

Eventually Leliana stopped to camp, surprisingly enough it had been near Tevinter. Anders knew how she couldn't stand the place, this would be the last place he would look. The forest was dense enough to keep herself hidden long enough so she would know of people approaching before they saw her.

Most the time Leliana preoccupied herself with hunting or scouting the area for any signs of people. She almost became obsessed with the latter that she didn't get much sleep from it. The thought to have slept only worried her of what may have come with it. The first night she did manage to get a wink in she just relived the horrible moment of when the man attacked her. It was bad enough having to tend to the scabbing wound on her leg and being reminded just by that. So she had settled with the idea of no sleep, or at least until she passed out from exhaustion and maybe she would have been too tired to dream or have a horrid nightmare.

Running her hand through her hair, Leliana looked down to her hand as she started to tuck her legs in to her chest and rest her chin on her knee caps. The light shining through the trees beamed down upon her and also on the glimmering ring which she had still worn even if she could have gotten killed and hurt again by a bandit for wanting the little piece of jewelry. It was one of the few things she couldn't leave behind; if she was to leave Anders and her son she had at least wanted to take the one of the things that meant the most to her since she couldn't physically take anything else.

Burying her face into her knee caps, Leliana began to close her eyes with little thought on the recuperation from that. At first in her mind she had thought of Anders, but the more she became relaxed and calmed by thinking of him slowly she started to drift off to sleep without noticing it. It had given her peace of mind to just remember his face, his smile and qualities that she had loved most about him. But just as quickly as he appeared in her dreams he started to fade. In her sleep she frowned and shuffled some in her sleep from her frustration. Though no matter what she had done, he didn't reappear. Instead in his place the attacker had materialized in front of her. When she tried to escape she found herself trapped, backed against the wall with no hope.

Just before she felt as if she was going to suffocate, Leliana had woken up with gasping for air and flinging her head back which had connected to the base of the tree behind her. She didn't even winch as her racing heart had already numbed her body. After her pants had settled enough, Leliana started to open her eyes and look up to the branches of the trees. Without much thought on where to go or what to do, Leliana had just stood to her feet quickly and reached for her weapon which she held closely to her side. She knew if she didn't want to live in the past then she had to do something within the present, somehow to keep her mind sidetracked from what it was stained with.

Within the forest there were other sounds of men roaming the land. Most of them were subtle; as though hiding as well-with the exclusion of two individuals that were heading towards the camped group off in the furthest distance.

One could tell from the way they were dressed that the two were polar opposite combatants. The first male looked to have been roughly-worn from war and he was well equipped to remain in the thick of one as well. The second man seemed a bit lazier in comparison; so much so that his only weapon looked to have been a dagger. A mage and a rouge.

"Sure, I'll smooth things over with the old man." The mage began and winced while looking back to the rogue at that time. "But did you have to call him a goat-fucker?"

"I calls it likes I see it." The rogue spoke bluntly and reached for one of his many pockets on his vest of leathers. He revealed a long cigar wrapped in brown paper. Sinking the end between his teeth, he started to search for more tools to use. "Damn. Tempest, I wish you could use fire..."

"What? Impaling our enemies by the dozen's not good enough for you anymore?" Tempest teased back and stepped a few paces ahead. His arms outstretched to his sides as if to balance himself on a log that he simultaneously jumped onto in order to cross a tiny rivet of rainwater on the ground. "Excuse me, Mister Fancy-Pants. I haven't heard you complaining about it before."

"Just once I'd like to carry my flint for more than just lighting a bloody cigar. You know how long it takes the old fashioned way-" The rogue whined.

The sound of twigs snapping caught the dog he's attention pretty quickly. He froze in place and looked around the area. Almost immediately his eyesight picked up the fresh tracks of a nearby traveler. He turned quietly and looked to where the tracks were leading him.

"Joseph, if I find any books on the subject I will try to learn... but I'm not making any promises-" Tempest started to say but looked up curiously towards the signal Joseph had given him for him to be quiet. He frowned to this, of course, and followed closely after him. "What is it now?"

"A woman...skilled in stealth is close by." Joseph answered in a hushed tone.

"Jo. As much as I'd wish for that, I believe you're delusional." Tempest laughed while passing under the trees. His arms held outward as he continued. "Women don't just fall from the sky-"

No sooner had he spoken, did the branch underneath Leliana break. She landed abruptly and surprisingly in Tempest's arms. The mage appeared dumbfounded at first but then he started to grin, as though putting pieces of a large puzzle together.

"-Unless they are falling for me." Tempest spoke proudly enough for Joseph to turn back to face him. "Well, hello, Angel. Did you hurt your wings on the way down?"

"Tone it down, you ill-mannered horn dog." Joseph smacked the back of Tempest's head. "That's the Queen of Kirkwall!"

"I know that." Tempest rolled his eyes and smiled back to Leliana. "We've met before. Haven't we?"

In the time that Leliana tried to find some food or water… Anything. She had to make her way to higher ground to check her surroundings. Of course that meant climbing trees. Since there wasn't any higher ground. The one she found seemed strong enough, and not too old that she trusted it more than she should have. When she put her faith on a narrowing branch to hide herself better from the men below her she didn't expect it to suddenly snap from under her.

Leliana scraped and crawled at any branch she slipped past to grab onto in her fit of fear of hitting the ground that she didn't expect in the least to be caught by one of the men that were walking past. But the security, and warmth she was met with was enough to ease her fears enough to relax almost every tense muscle in her body.

The moment his words reached her ears though Leliana felt herself looking at him in disbelief. Thankfully the rouge behind Tempest smacked him before she had gotten the chance to smack him across the face. But that didn't mean it didn't stop her from giving him a light shove to his chest as well as hold on there to his attire when she made her connection to the ground. There was no better feeling having her own support and not needing to rely on others.

In a press of her hands against her clothing Leliana had looked up to Tempest when his words finally processed of him knowing her. She had to look at his face a bit longer before frowning away. "Yeah… You're Tempest." She replied quietly under her breathe as she walked around one of the many trees and grabbed a bag she stashed away. Leliana wasn't trying to be rude, but after everything that happened she couldn't help but to be distant. She wouldn't have blamed Tempest either if it bothered him by the way she acted either. Since it did come off as if she wanted avoid them both like a plague.

"I'm not the Queen of Kirkwall." Leliana corrected Joseph finally as she readjusted the bag over her shoulder. "Not anymore."

In a glance around their surroundings Leliana pointed off in the direction which they were previously going before they started following her tracks. "You were going that way right?" She asked curiously as she then glanced in the opposite direction. "I guess that means I will go this way."

Leliana didn't linger her gaze with them much longer, she didn't want to see their expressions of possible question or even trying to convince her to stay. She couldn't, she wouldn't be a burden to anyone else. For so long she relied on Anders for some form of protection or another and in the end their traveling just ended in heartbreak and guilt. But not the guilt one would think, as she felt guilty she was the one hurting him time and time again. Here she was overthinking on things she couldn't change and yet it still almost brought the hint of tears to sting her eyes. It was a feeling Leliana didn't want to endure that she closed them, not only to stop them but to hide the redness that might have colored them.

"I—" Leliana began off with saying only to stop to clear her throat and open her eyes. "I promise I wasn't looking for your little hideaway spot… I just am—" Before Leliana could even finish her last thought she felt herself getting weak. It was probably from the lack of sleep and the added stress that she reached for her throbbing head in a stumble towards them both. Her bag dropped to the ground and shortly after Leliana didn't have the strength to physically stay standing our the willpower to stay awake that she collapsed in an unconscious state.

Tempest raised a brow curiously as Leliana was quick to deflect and escape his hold. He supposed the action was normal, considering her known status and the fact that they rarely even had been seen together before this incident as well.

Tempest had entry of under-dealings that he had done for himself and Joseph's business, but he still used the Icon's actions as his excuse for them. Such as the bombing at Anders's announced trial, or the lyrium raids of what remained of Mage's Collective. So the phrase, "Not the Queen," coming from one of the Icon's major motivators did concern him.

"So, the strongholds are under attack." He concluded openly for Joseph to grasp.

"And the Icon?" Joseph questioned her next. "Did he reach to safety?"

"She might not know about him." Tempest sighed with a glance towards Joseph briefly. "If it were as any bad as it was in Orlais, I'd be surprised if anyone found each other."

"Right. Sorry..." Joseph rubbed his forehead bashful of his rushed question, which only a soldier of war would even push for without any sensitivity. "...What I meant was not to worry, Your Majesty. We'll help you."

Though, Leliana probably hadn't heard him because she was turning away and almost seeming to pace. When she walked back and continued to speak, the soldiers both saw that she was losing her energy and fast. Leliana'd bag had hit the floor and instinctively, both men had reached out to catch her. Though, it was Tempest who proved the victor; wrapping his arms around her shoulders and looking down at her face once her head stared to tilt back a little against his wrist.

"Be careful with her." Joseph warned him.

"Aren't I always?" Tempest teased back and adjusted his hold to carry her.

Joseph moved towards grabbing her bag instead, but his eyes remained watching over Tempest. "You're always trouble. The last thing we need is a Queen pissed off at the Blue Saphires; no matter the condition of that regent."

"I can't help it if the women fall more for me than you." Tempest shrugged and grinned broader upon following after him.

*********

The two took Leliana to their hideout which remained safe from the slowly uprisings between Mages and Templars. Their camp had very few mages, and most of them were healers. As for the rest of the group, it had proven to be a collection of thugs and outcasts; warriors and rouges who had been shunned away from society due to ocontroversial laws, the abandonment of an Arl, or even ex-slavers.

Their hideaways were a collection of caves that were similar to the Deep Roads vast traveling in comparison, but the place itself was shrouded with magic from the outside walls. Inside, there were different sale stalls and stations were an individual could apply his or her trade effectively for more coin. There were multiple small fires, glowstones, and air filtering stones that the mages had infuse with magic in order to clean the air of any smoke build up. In here, the few mages attributed to either peace or healing, and it seemed accepted among the group because they had trusted if a mage was paid enough, he would fall in line accordingly. It was to Joseph's advantage that he dealt with addicts and bloodthirsty heathens.

From the tent that Leliana was sleeping in, Dailish elf with short black hair, olive skin and green eyes remained tending to her. She was told to remain there, and to send .their leader once she had awoken. In the meantime, she stayed beside the unconscious woman and dressed her for head with a damp cloth to ensure for certainty that she was comfortable, sleeping on the cot.

When Leliana began to come to the sounds she heard around her were a little rustling of someone nearby. But she was far too exhausted to open her eyes to see who it was. She should have been more… cautious or curious seeing as how she was out in the middle of nowhere. It was no guarantee Tempest and Joseph brought her to safety. They could have left her for someone else to take her to their hovel and do what they pleased. But she clearly hoped that both soldiers were more gentleman like and at least helped her when she was at her most venerable state. Even if she clearly didn't want a hand out or a hand up.

Opening her eyes at last Leliana couldn't stop herself from groaning as she reached for the wet cloth that draped across her forehead. In a pinch with her index and thumb Leliana had grabbed the cloth and hung it above her sights to stare at it before turning her body some to drape it against the bowl that was on the nightstand next to the cot.

By this change of position Leliana was able to finally see the elven woman. The sight of someone she didn't know was enough to make Leliana jump away. Not of fear though. It wasn't women she was wary of but due to the fact that she didn't 'see' her there until just now.

"H-Hi…" Leliana said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Her eyes trailed the formation of the tent before looking to the exit and then back to the elven woman. "Tempest… Joseph… Are they nearby?" Leliana questioned as she pushed herself up so she sat up on the bed. Not long her legs shifted to where they hung off the edge of the bed. "Are they near?" She began to ask while she stood up. Little did Leliana know how weak her legs still were for whatever reason. Maybe it was because of her nonstop traveling until she felt safe. But that clearly didn't stop herself from melting back down before she even got a foot up off the bed.

What… In Makers name is wrong with me…? She asked herself with staring down to her legs with a huff of breath passing through her lips. Her bright hues fixated upon the formation of bruises peaking past her gown she was put in for comfort. Which only meant this woman probably saw them as well if she was the one that dressed her. It worried her to be in such a position that may arise questions but if she played it off like it was nothing then maybe she wouldn't be bothered with her curiosities. Slowly her gaze lifted to look at the woman who was probably looking over her with a worried expression to smile towards her to show she was actually alright while Leliana's hand tugged at the edges of the gown to hide the bruises better.

"Can you do me a favor…? Let them both know I appreciate their services. But I really can't stay. Where are my belongings? I need to leave and its best I leave before they come to see me." Leliana explained with a glance around the tent to locate her things.

Once Leliana had showed signs of awaking, the elven woman quickly stood up and moved to help her as she started to stumble. Her questions only responded back with jitterish dailish muttering. Her eyes wide and observant with concern; as if she couldn't openly speak the same language as Leliana, or maybe chose not to. In either case, she was not answering her directly.

Once Leliana was secured once more, she quickly turned in a rush to leave. Though, the door opened and Tempest stepped across the threshold, catching the frail elf that bumped right into him and nearly off his chest. He chuckled some and caught her quickly to keep her on her feet.

"Easy there, lass-" He started to say before being quickly bombarded with the elf's frightened jittery language. The tone caught him off guard and for the moment, he had to focus to listen before replying back to her in her familiar language. He then guided her out the door and looked towards their guest.

"I don't recall draining you... but our mutual friend just then chewed me out over- -bruises?" He questioned curiously and walked towards the cot that Leliana had landed back on. "Let's see them."

He wasted no time hooking one finger underneath the end of Leliana's current gown and slid it up high enough to see the first few visible markings. He frowned then and traced his fingers lightly over the skin.

"Looks like you've got some real damage here... I'll have a real healer take a look at you shortly." He reassured her by then. "What did you do, anyway? Piss off a demon? I hear that's not a wise thing to do."

Leliana felt like an idiot sitting there… She should have known the woman couldn't understand her. Yet there she assumed and made a huge fool of herself. Before she had gotten the chance to apologize (surely the woman would understand that much) Leliana had seen her making her grand exit towards the opening of the tent. Her own eyes began to drift around the tent until she caught a glimpse of Tempest waking in. If there was anything to hide behind she would have at that moment but he was already approaching her too quickly for her to escape.

After being asked about her bruises she mentally cursed herself and on reaction clenched onto the fabric around her legs a bit tighter. "I'm fine… It's nothing. Really." Leliana protested as she casted her gaze away. But she must have faltered in her attempt to hold onto her gown because Tempest was able to reveal little what was brandished upon her body.

Leliana watched as Tempest traced the ugly mark and flinched due to the pain and with her reaction that came with it of her grabbing onto his hand with her own. She didn't notice how tight she was holding onto him, but even then it would have been unknown if it was because of fear or something else.

"No…" Leliana urged as she looked down to their hands and if on contact she let go of his to place her hands back to her legs as her fingers curled under her gown and tugged on the fabric to pull it as far down as she could. "They'll heal on their own." Leliana replied as she completely ignored the remark about the demons. It have been a joke, but obviously Leliana wasn't her usually self to make light of any situation. Good or bad.

"I… Just need help." She said with a bite to her pout as she looked to Tempest from gazing up from her legs. "You or one of the people here can lead me to a horse and I can take off. That's all I need and you'll never see my face again. I promise."

Tempest heard her but he disapproved. He had plans revolving around this woman and she-for some uncertain reason-was willing to risk throwing away her current livelihood.

"But if I do and of that, lass, I'd never see you again." He almost seemed to repeat her phrase verbatim in order to play with her. Looking around the tent, he started to move away. "I'll get it done. In the meantime, try to enjoy yourself? A kingdom would not bode well if the Queen is bleak."

He walked towards the tent door and opened it. Standing in its slight giveaway of an opening, he made a hand gesture to someone outside and nodded briefly talking to them. "She'll be with me for a while. Let the healers know she still needs attention to specific bruising."

Pausing for a moment, he frowned brief in the doorway. "What? No, I didn't cause them-and she better not have any additional ones either!"

He rolled his eyes by then and turned slightly as to hold the doorway open for Leliana to pass through. "Let's go, Your Highness. We can't send you away on an empty stomach."

He lead her across the field, where rough and scraggly-looking men were sharpening their blades and arrows. Each one seemed to look cautious and curious their way, since it wasn't every day that they had someone new to walk so freely among them.

He took her to another tent that was opened far more to the public. It was not closed in, but more like an a communal marking for people to acknowledge as a place to gather for food. He smiled and joked with a few of the men that passed their way; giving what snide remarks that he could about their previous raids and fortunes-all the while, keeping close to Leliana as to maintain a dominated presece over her. About the time he had sat down with Leliana and had their plates ready for both of them, Joseph had walked by and placed a controlling hand on Tempest's shoulder. The added squeeze discouraged the mage from saying anything beyond an agonizing groan, and he leaned to one side towards the person inflicting the pain.

"He's not bothering you, is he?" Joseph questioned to Leliana by then, and was overlooking what damage he was doing to his friend.

"Bothering her? I barely said-" Tempest started to sit up but was quickly shoved back down into his chair. He whined again which ended in a dark laugh and a steady glare back to Joseph. "Oh, make good use of that arrow wound now, mate. I'll have your hand come the morn,' you know."

"Try it, and I'll start breaking off your fingers one by one." Joseph warned him right back.

That earned a moment of silence from the bloodmage-well, no more than a growl at least. Mages relied a lot on their hands-especially a bloodmage, who would conveniently slit their palms or nibble on a finger or two in order to initiate a particular spell. It wasn't essentially required, of course, but still enough that such a threat was listened to.

"With all due respect... I am contending to her essential needs." Tempest huffed and then gritted his teeth for the moment. "Now, if you would be so kind as to -release me- perhaps I can finish that duty."

Joseph only glanced to him, but kept his eyes back towards Leliana instead. "Your Majesty?"

"Oh by Blight's Blood!" Tempest rolled his eyes in a swear and slumped back against his seat again. "Tell this stubborn ox to let me go..."

Leliana narrowed her eyes upon Tempest as he mimicked what she had said. But hearing him say it seemed to strike a nerve with her. It was uncertain what kind, but it did at least bring the red headed rouge to glance away and mumble something under her breath. She would have been clearer with her words but he was moving away by then and Leliana almost shifted her eyes to his back.

When Tempest's last statement reached her ears even as he left her side Leliana was brought to cross her arms over her chest. "What must I say to you people to make you believe I'm not a Queen anymore? … And I'm never bleak!"

Leliana huffed a puff of air past her lips that caused a few of the ends of her bangs to levitate before falling back in place. She sat there not really listening to the conversation but as Tempest raised his voice Leliana was called out by pure curiosity and listened in. It was a mistake from the beginning as she didn't want anyone to know about her bruises… As that would lead to questions. Many of which she didn't know how to answer without lying.

In a groan Leliana rolled her eyes away as she bit down onto the pout of her lip. Then the palm of her hands pressed against the cot she was sitting on. Every ounce of concentrate she had was put into standing then as she gave one single push that resulted of her gaining her stance behind Tempest. By this time the arguing between Tempest and the other had ended and Leliana was able to not worry about what might be asked of her.

The palm of her hands pressed against the fabric of the clothing she wore to smooth out (or try to) the wrinkles that laid there. Leliana didn't look up as Tempest spoke to her. Not out of disrespect but from her unrealized cautiousness that she couldn't push aside.

"Right... Lets go." Leliana replied in a quieter tone as she approached him and ducked only a bit to make a clearing from where he held open the tent to let her out. The quicker she ate, and appeased Tempest the sooner she could leave this place… Whatever this place was.

By the looks of it, it seemed to be some sort of holding ground for some army. One Leliana didn't find herself asking questions about either. The less they both knew about each other, and their plans on where they took them, the better. That didn't mean the odd stares or gawking eyes helped much. Some of these men seemed to be looking at her like they hadn't seen a woman in decades. If she had the patience Leliana would have poked a few eyeballs back into their sockets but thankfully Tempest was here to aid some type of barrier from these fools.

As they reached another tent Leliana followed Tempest to the table they sat at. Once there Leliana's hands cupped in front of her and her thumbs fidgeted and twirled against one another. That was until the groan passed across the table from where Tempest was sitting. Leliana hadn't even touched her food yet, and it was probably a good thing too as her mouth slacked open with shock from seeing Joseph act in such a manner, and especially to a friend of his own. They were friends right?

Just as Leliana raised a hand to tell Joseph that Tempest was just trying to help she stalled in listening to their banter back and forth. The worry that once filled her was replaced with amusement as she slid one of her hands towards her lips to block the small laugh that escaped her lips. The more she tried to hold back from expressing such an emotion the more it seemed to break her walls. It didn't help any how Tempest looked as helpless as he did… As she knew how easily he could turn this around if he wanted. Maybe that was what made it so funny.

She finally started to focus her eyes on them both with her snickering lingering only slightly by then as she reached up and wiped away a few tears of amusement from her eyes. "He's fine… Really." Leliana spoke in a breathed tone as she looked to Joseph as she spoke. In a blinded search her hand grabbed the utensil to pierce her food. But she wasn't able to bring the morsel to her lips as her smile grew wider with the passing thoughts of the expression Tempest and Joseph previously held. Before she knew it she dropped her fork and used her hands to cover her face once more to hide behind with her rising laughter. Leliana didn't want any attention drawn to her. But by now someone had to been staring. Joseph and Tempest were the first to probably assume something was wrong and soon to question it if she didn't stop. Joseph probably even though Tempest did something to her by how untrusting he was of the mage around her.

In a deep breath Leliana attempted to calm herself and gather what composure she could. After all she didn't think she could take much more laughing with how it was starting to make her stomach ache.

"I swear I'm not going crazy." Leliana stated as she grabbed her fork and waved it at them both. "But you'll both make me go crazy if you keep making me laugh like that or if you keep calling me Queen, your highness, your majesty or anything like that… If I hear another one of those titles slip past either of your lips I'll cut off something which you men can't live without." Leliana warned in a non-threatening tone as she waved her utensil in the direction of their belt region. She might have made it seem like she wasn't serious in her tone, but she would follow through if they kept up with these persistent titles.

They both looked at her questionably when Leliana's laughter had continued a bit far more out of the ordinary. True, that they hadn't considered the security or vulnerable that the Queen of Kirkwall may have even been experiencing at that moment. As comrads-in-arms occasionally did, they merely expressed getting a bit carried away with one another's antics.

Despite the organization that he was running, Joseph thrived on a sense of political and often a moral order. He was from Navarra, which showed in his dark tan and hardened features. Navarra was not known as much for their respect political status as much as their morals though; still, given that Joseph had to maintain order in his group, he needed rules to be followed. Joseph also knew well of how carefree and inconsiderate Tempest could be.

Tempest was an Imperial Tevinter, which placed him as a member of the Imperial Court-or at least, he should have been. Instead, he found himself serving some fat noble who has a fetish for dailish elves converted into slaves to appease his appetites. That was the most that Joseph ever knew of Tempest; and by all standards, Joseph should have hated the slaver. But wars can pull estranged alliances out of even the least likely of alliances, and Tempest wasn't the worst person Joseph had ever met. Tempest would never admit it, but Joseph believed that Tempest couldn't stomach his job; which had been why he spent more of his time among pirates and smugglers.

"If you wish, Your Maj-" Joseph quickly stopped himself and straightened his back once more by the time he finally released Tempest's shoulder. "-Madam."

"That counts, I think." Tempest smiled in amusement to seeing Joseph squirm-which was a rare sight within the camp.

Joseph shot Tempest a quick glance, but still shrank back from tormenting the slaver. "Shut up."

Moving towards the other side of the table, Joseph pulled out a chair and sat down. He took Leliana's words as a clear sign that she didn't want any formal words surrounding her. He wasn't so quick to agree; since most of the men around him wouldn't even know how to treat a proper lady. Then again, the idea could have backfired as well, since most of his men probably felt themselves entitled to take a proper lady for themselves as well.

"If I may..." He began, while softening his voice and looking to Leliana. "I'm not so certain that hiding your identity would be the best option."

"She's a lovely and healthy young woman. She's bound to attract attention wherever she goes." Tempest subjected while staring at his plate and began using his fork to stab collections of meat to devour. After placing the bite in , he continued. "Making her know for royalty adds money to the glamour. Unless, you have a good lie prepared, I wouldn't go off putting on the airs too loudly."

"Well, if it's what the Lady insists, then fine." Joseph sighed then and folded his arms-as if he had some power of making that decision final and more tedious than it should have been. Taking his attention back towards Leliana once more; finally the reason to his rush of eventually answered questions. "But we do need a few explanations, at least... What's been happening? Why are here and not on... a... um, chair that dictates the rest of the populous around you?"

Tempest snickered quietly at how much Joseph was trying to appease without sacrificing too much of his own displayed respect for Leliana as the royal figure that she was. For him, it was an amusing sight to witness.

Leliana watched closely as Joseph left his previous seat to sit next to her. It wasn't a suspicious one as it would have been when she first arrived. She could tell she could trust him, and somewhat Tempest. If she didn't she would have left by now. That didn't mean in any way that she was going to overstay her welcome either. The sooner she left, the better. Not only for herself but for everyone within this community. If it could be called as such.

From across the table Leliana watched Tempest's plate as he pierced his food and slowly she followed in his lead to stab her own bite even if she wasn't that hungry she knew she had to eat.

There wasn't much of a response on her end of looking towards Joseph as he questioned her. She didn't do this out of rudeness on her part either. But for the simple reason that she wanted to come up with some kind of story to give him. She obviously couldn't tell him the truth. Especially not here among all these men. That would go over real well if she just blurted out she left Anders, her chair because she allowed the Seekers into Kirkwall, that then attacked the city, captured Anders with her help then she freed him only to be attacked by a mage the following day in the worse manner possible who threatened not only her but Anders and Baelfire if she were to return. Not a very good introductory to that one at all.

In a groan Leliana dropped her fork and pushed her plate aside. From there Leliana turned so she faced Joseph. "I wish I could tell you." Leliana admitted with a forced smile as she looked up to the tents ceiling. "But it's complicated." She explained further and dropped her gaze back down to look at him.

"In time I'm sure you'll get word of what happened. What I did was… Unforgivable and what happens to me… What happened to me is all of my own doing. I deserve every bit of it." She said coldly with a gaze casted to the side. "Anders only rules Kirkwall now. I was only a figure on a throne. Nothing more. I didn't have a say in what happened there and now I never will because him and I are no more." Leliana explained quickly before her voice cracked under the pressure of emotions. She did clear her throat though and start to stand up from her chair.

"If you aren't satisfied with that much information for now you'll have to wait just a bit longer, that is if I'm still around… I need to sort through my own problems before explaining them to someone else. If I even try to open up about these… I'll break." She whispered as her voice hinted with a deep fear even she couldn't suppress.

Leliana then forced a smile on her face to hide behind. "I promise though. I'm of no threat. Not to either of you or your group."

"There's no way the Idol can rule over Kirkwall." Joseph shook his head with a frown. "If Kirkwall starts accepting mage rulers, then it may as well end up like Tevinter."

"What's wrong with Tevinter?" Tempest piped up, still staring at his plate-though the minute that he asked, he wished that he didn't.

"Everything. Bloodmage." Joseph answered bluntly and to his point. "You don't really want me to go into detail, do you?"

"No. I don't." Tempest agreed and continued to eat.

"We have to get you back to Kirkwall; and hopefully find a way to straighten whatever mess that happened there out." Joseph insisted.

"Well, she is eager to leave here..." Tempest shrugged.

After and taking careful consideration, Joseph paused in between his eating and finally nodded once more. "Alright. You will be in charge of her."

"Tempest choked on his drink, and slammed it down. "Me?"

"Consider this your mission. Fix this mess or your shipments will be greatly reduced." Joseph corrected.

Tempest stared back to Joseph hard and lifted his mug to continue drinking. He'd dare not go against the make rogue in this decision either. Very few people ever had Tempest on a collar, and for the moment Joseph was displaying his given power. He probably even enjoyed it.

Though, he didn't hear any confirmation, he did hear the increasingly in number of vulgarity and jealousy of the things some of men around them attempted to have done to Leliana if they had the chance. Tempest hadn't much of a care one way or the other about it; but he was getting a headache.

"Lass, would you care to stand up for a minute?" Tempest asked with a glance towards her and then moved to set his mug back to the table once more.

He didn't give her much freedom to choose after that moment. Once Tempest reflected himself and began to stand up, he had ended up guiding Leliana along with himself.

"Attention! All of you scallops listen up and listen well!" Tempest raised his voice so that the other men in the camp lifted their heads and looked their way. "Each of you talk about your treasures... The ones you plunder and indulge to your hearts content-that you forget who helped gaining your fair share."

He paused and then began pointing to various men; specifically the ones he heard talking. "I've helped you, Skinner... And you, Lutz... Aye. Even you, Thrash... You've all staked claims and I have not raised a single blade against the notion. Well... This one's mine-"

Tempest reached back and smacked Leliana's bottom loud enough for the sound to echo in the room. He kept his hand there a moment longer before reaching to the wooden chair he had retreated from earlier. "-And I happen to enjoy my treasure very much... Your leader rewarded her to me with his blessing. I intend to enjoy her a bit longer."

Tempest moved away from Leliana then and began a slow march around the table while dragging the chair behind him. Everyone looked to him carefully as he moved; even Joseph had chosen to keep silent for the time being- -despite his name being brought up. He understood why Tempest was raising his hackles like a beast hunched over its fresh kill, at the moment. The last thing they needed was one of Joseph's men thinking they could take the Queen of Kirkwall for themselves.

"But if any of you wish to challenge me. You will have your chance to do so now." Tempest declared and threw the wooden chair high up into the air above his head.

In an answer to his own reaction, a multitude of thick-in-diameter roots tore from the earth and caused the ground to shake. The roots ensnared the chair in various sections of its wooden legs, the seat and backing, ans quickly ripped the chair into separate pieces with a loud 'CRRRAAACCCKKK!'

The men flinched. Some of their faces paled with me others ducked their heads back towards their plates. Tempest just watched carefully at each of their reactions and awaited an answer from any person to speak. No answer came. So, eventually nodded and slowly walked back to Leliana's side.

Joseph finished his meal by then and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I liked that chair."

Tempest grinned, but didn't pay him much attention. "You can sit down now, lass. Finish the rest of your meal."

Leliana was starting at her plate, listening to both Tempest and Joseph talk among themselves about Kirkwall to Tevinter. She didn't understand why the topic could be left alone about Kirkwall needing a different ruler than a mage. She agreed of course, but it clearly couldn't be her. Not anymore at least. To silence herself from saying anything, or being asked questions Leliana kept at her plate and ate the food until it was completely consumed expect for a few bites.

Though when Joseph insisted that she 'had' to return to Kirkwall Leliana couldn't stop herself from coughing on her food but she managed to cover her mouth before any food went flying as she shook her head. She couldn't give a verbal reply and her expression of showing how against the idea seemed not to work in her favor all that much. She could have cursed.

Eventually Leliana managed to swallow her food and in doing so she gasped and was ready to even protest on the thought of returning to Kirkwall. But at this point she was asked to stand from her chair, and with a suspicious look she did just this and watched as he walked over towards her. "Okay but—" Leliana almost started to question but from his sudden shout she felt herself taking a step back only to be stopped by the guidance of Tempests arm.

Before Leliana could manage to smack his hand away from keeping her from retreating she felt the smack on her ass that wasn't just loud but a shock that it brought a sudden girlish yelp to burst from her lips as she jumped up. As if it wasn't enough to have countless eyes on her, at first gawking at her, and now looking at her like they lost a chance to dip their hand in some pie.

As much as Leliana wanted to beat Tempest with the chair he dragged around she somehow managed to restraint herself. She watched as it was tossed and pulled apart like some rag doll in a manner that she could only assume Tempest was threatening these men with if they got close to her. A part of her appreciated that he went out of his way to draw a fine line in the sand, but she learned just recently how any man could and would cross that line if they truly wanted too.

It wasn't that she didn't feel safe here, she actually felt a bit more secure than she felt lately on her own. Maybe it was because of Tempest and Joseph and their kind hospitality. If they weren't there then it would have made things a little more difficult to adjust, then again she wouldn't be in this place if it weren't for them anyways. The point was that she was thankful for their help, but as Tempest said and she told them… She wasn't staying long.

As the last piece of wood hit the floor from Tempest tearing the chair to pieces Leliana flinched and looked up to where the chair once was and then over her shoulder to the table with their food still on it.

"Don't you ever do that again." Leliana warned in a whisper towards Tempest so the other men couldn't hear as she turned towards the table and sat down in her chair. "Not that I don't appreciate your… Protection. I do. But those sticky fingers better stay there or I'll tie them up to the point even you can't break out."

"Bondage then. Sounds like fun." Tempest smiled to her and watched as she sank back down into her chair. Even when Joseph casted him another warning glance, he ignored it.

Once they had finished eating, Tempest returned with Leliana back his tent, where the bloodmage quickly turned his attention towards packing for their trip. It was going to be a long journey to wherever they were going and he wanted to be prepared. On a stretched out blanket, he gathered extra blankets, essential cooking supplies, and a separate tent. After tying that up, he then began filling up a belt with alchemy potions wrapped in extra cloths to keep the glass from breaking, some extra rope, a net, and a dagger for his personal use.

"We'll talk about where we are headed, and what will happen once we leave this place tomorrow." He instructed from over his shoulder at the ground.

His hand reached for a staff that looked like it was carved out of ironbark and covered with engravings to look like a chiseled walking stick. Once he had it, he began to tie the knotted bag over and around the wedged notches carved in for such an issue.

"And another thing..." He started to say once he finished, began to stand up and then turn towards her. "Since I'm to be your guide, I find it easier for me to remain in charge of our over-all strategies. If I say jump, you ask how high. If say to run away, you make for the fastest dash that you can. Savy?"

Once they returned to the tent Leliana felt a bit uneasy with having to be so close to Tempest this way. Which was odd, since she did travel with Anders for a few years and they always shared a bed, or just a room since they were on limited funds at the time. If everything that happened in Kirkwall didn't happen Leliana could see herself in being more confident around the bloodmage or any man in general since it wasn't only Tempest she felt uneasy around. All she could do was hope he didn't catch on, and didn't ask questions as to what happened to her then everything would have been smooth sailing.

"I'm not going to Kirkwall." Leliana argued right away as she listened to Tempest suggest about talking about their travels tomorrow. She wanted it to be clear that they weren't even going to get within five miles of that place. Otherwise she would leave his ass high and dry.

From her position she watched as Tempest moved next and demanded some kind of compliance from her. At first Leliana rolled her eyes away in disbelief of what she was hearing that she just rolled onto the cot of the bed in the tent. "I'm not some kind of pet you can order around." Leliana replied as she gazed up to the ceiling's tent above her. She watched the ripples of the fabric wave against the wind that pushed against the barrier of their tent before shifting her gaze over to Tempest.

"You don't have to worry about me. I can hold my own weight. But I'll try and respect your wishes. If you think it's getting too risky out there I won't take any chances and try to play hero." Leliana promised as she placed her hands behind her head for support.

In a side glance she looked over to Tempest that seemed to have finished getting ready for their travels tomorrow. She then looked to her feet to see the elven woman from earlier (or so Leliana assumed) placed a set of clean clothes for her at the foot of the bed. Obviously she already heard about Tempests claim over her, and that only brought a red tint to color the rouges cheeks.

"Can you turn around?" Leliana asked as she pushed herself off the cot to sit up. "Or at least close your eyes?" She added for a choice as she reached at the foot of the cot to grab the clothing and hold it in front of her. Most men held respect for women and Leliana figured Tempest to be the same so she only glanced at him once after she asked to see if he looked away or had his back turned.

It was sad how the confidence in her own body was diminished to practically nothing thanks to what happened in Kirkwall. But she trusted in Tempest this much to quickly remove what she had on to pull the fresh clothing on overhead and allow it to drape over her form and every curve.

"Okay." She whispered, but didn't look up as she smoothed her hands over the fabric. "You can look again."

He knew this kind of defiance was coming; even before he spoke. So, hearing Leliana quickly argue the facts, only made Tempest roll his eyes. He couldn't get a word in, at first. Perhaps, he should have worded things a bit differently, but he was rushed and his mind remained busy.

"I said, we will talk about it later." He repeated, though calmly still as he turned around and looked down to see the elf tending to Leliana.

He hadn't even remembered hearing her walk in; and seeing her at the moment only made his frown increase. It wasn't because she was serving to Leliana at the time-because that was her job-but from looking at her, Tempest knew she had found out that he had placed a loud and public claim over another woman. He had a good thing going with this dalish, and now he ruined it.

Hearing Leliana requesting for him to turn around alerted his selfish thoughts to retreat. He glanced back up towards the redhead and nodded. "Huh? Oh... Yeah, sure."

He turned around then and waited for her to tell him when it was safe. Once done so, he looked at her staring downward and felt a familiar guilt attempting to rise. It was the same guilt he had when capturing and converting other women; hence allowing usually for the demon in him to take over. It just made things easier in the end. With his elven extra-hand nearby, Tempest was able to confide a little and regain a sense of humanity. After all, he hated these feelings of guilt, anger, and even at times affection.

Tevinters were not supposed to 'feel' things...

Yet, here he was, feeling sorrow for this woman, and it ate away at him. She was beautiful, even when she appeared sad. Tempest knew himself to be dangerous around beautiful women. They made him dangerous; they brought out things he couldn't control. So, he knew to he wary around her.

The elf spoke dalish to him and Tempest understood most of the words, it not enough to confidently respond back in the same tongue. She was asking for his clothing next, and the sobriety of it all felt like being plunged in a cool pool of water.

Tempest eventually tore his gaze away from Leliana and pulled the shirt from over his back. He loosened the belt next and stripped down, completely exposed. He hadn't cared, or requested for anyone to look away. He lacked the modesty most probably would have, due to his years of being displayed and grotesquely tortured as a child.

At least, he wasn't a frightening sight to look at, though. He didn't bare too many scars (because bloodmagic healed to a certain degree); just the branded burn at his left hip of twin serpentine dragons intertwining one another and chasing after a crown. Though the mark, itself was scratched at and the flesh looked torn and then healed over with more scaring, the image still remained visable and clear.

Tempest walked back to his pile of clean clothes and stepped into a new pair of slack so that he wouldn't be cold for the night. His back tribes and revealed even longer and larger scaring across his skin. It looked like more scaring from more burns, but the instrument used had to have been long and wide. He was clearly a victim of something dark and unmentionable to most people. But the scars were just as much a badge as they were a frightening reminder.

"Listen, I-" Tempest started to speak to the elven woman but she quickly shook her head with more dalish words coming from her. The bloodmage grabbed her forearm to force her to look at him and tried to speak to her in the similar language as her own, but his words were foreign and not matching the right rhythms.

The dalish woman pushed herself away, turned and was out the door. Tempest stood in the doorway and called after her a few times, but then eventually gave up. He sighed some, and his arm lowered from the doorway's threshold. Now, he had no one to cling to. No one to smother the evil he desperately tried to choke away when he didn't want it to surface. That elf had put up with a lot more of his usual crap than he dared to even acknowledge; and now she may as well had been on another continent since he was going to obviously leave her behind.

"Your loss!" He called as a final jab, if only she could even hear and translate. He himself and turned back inside by then. "Fuck... Who am I kidding?-She has my clothes..."

He glanced back towards Leliana and cleared his throat by then; waving his hand in her direction. "Just... take the bed, lass."

Leliana looked up from her hands that moved across the fabric to flatten it to look at Tempest and the elf speak to one another. She understood a few words here and there of elven tongue but not enough to be fluent like Tempest seemed to be. Just when Leliana was about to look away she saw Tempest begin to remove his clothing to give to the elven woman and as quickly as this was realized Leliana looked away but not without getting an eyeful first.

Of course seeing the scar near his hip and a few others elsewhere was enough to bring Leliana's curiosity to examine him from where she sat. Of course she wanted to ask about them but the more the conversation between him and elf arose, Leliana kept to herself. It didn't matter what tongue someone spoke, as the tone in someone's voice always spoke a great deal of what one was talking about. So as awkward as it was Leliana just sat there. After all she didn't know this camp that well enough to just leave.

When Tempest grabbed the elf, leading to her leaving and him shouting Leliana cautiously looked up with a half smile to try and ease the tension. "I hope she's not upset with me being here?" Leliana asked as she shifted her head some to listen to his suggestion of taking the bed. If she had half the confidence she once did she would have offered to share it, like she did with Anders earlier on in their travels but right now all she could do was nod.

The rouge began to tuck her legs into the blanket that was on the bed as she pulled it even closer to her waist. "What happened to you?" She asked bluntly right off without noticing before she said it how cold that question could be until she said it. Realizing this made Leliana to shake her head and wave her hands a little bit. "Not you, well I guess you. Just the scars. They… Err… Nevermind." She corrected as she glanced away with a roll of her eyes.

For a moment her fingertips traced the blankets texture. "They're none of my business, sorry I asked. But if we're going to travel together perhaps we should learn more about each other? I personally don't want this whole trip to be as awkward as a hairy dwarfs back." She joked, although she was being serious still through this all. Sure she knew of Tempest from her past travels when they ran into each other when she was with Anders. But they hardly said much of two words to each other that would have given them the chance to get to know one another the right way.

"But that can begin tomorrow. I don't remember the last time I actually fell asleep in a bed and felt 'safe'…" She admitted in laying down the rest of the way on the bed. Was that a compliment? Because if it was Leliana didn't notice it much since she was truly speaking the truth on her part. It would have been much harder to settle in, and relax if she was in another tent in this camp full of men. Hopefully her saying as much wouldn't go to his head and make him act like a fool like most of these sex deprived men seemed to be.

"No... Don't worry about her. She's only upset with me." Tempest tried sway off any of Leliana's worries.

He paused then, listening to her question of his scars and immediately felt a small jolt of tension between them; though even this came and went quickly. Tempest remained open of which things he chose to be, and he clearly couldn't escape what was visible proof on himself. Therefore, he wasn't as concerned over it as others probably would have been.

But Leliana didn't give him time express as much, or to even respond. She relaxed back onto the bed and started to show signs of preparing for sleep like he had instructed. Tempest normally wasn't the bossy type, and wasn't even certain at the moment of why he was to her. Perhaps it was part of the old slaver habit that was brought out in him; or maybe he was transferring his misplaced annoyance onto her. After all, Joseph made it clear what would happen if Tempest didn't do as he told him; and normally Joseph rarely asked for much as it was.

Tempest curled down at the floor next to the bed then and rested close into the fetal position. His knees slightly bent and his scarred back resting against the lower bedframe. He smiled some, to hearing Leliana's small words. To hear that she felt safe did reflect an opening sense of trust and Tempest was going to need it-rely on it.

"Aye, lass..." He yawned then and and closed his eyes. "We'll talk more in the morning."

*********

In the following morning after having their clothes cleaned and returned to them, Tempest took his supplies to the stables and loaded up the strongest and fastest horse they had. If they were going, he may as well take Joseph's best horse.

"We're heading south." Tempest informed Leliana once she followed him to the horses later. South, was towards Kirkwall, but he didn't state it out-right or specifically. He motioned towards the horse that he had prepared and held his hand out towards her to take.

After shortly waking Leliana went to meet up with Tempest where the horses were being readied. Or was it one horse? Were they really just taking one? She hoped she didn't have to share 'one' with Tempest. Being that close didn't settle well with her yet.

As she arrived she watched as Tempest loaded his things on the horse. Thankfully she packed light. When she left Kirkwall she just had the clothes on her back, weapons and whatever else she could easily grab before leaving the keep. That resulted in a mini to nothing sack of goods and she hadn't been on the road no more than a week before she ran into Tempest and Joseph. So she didn't acquire any new things along her way.

"South…" Leliana repeated dumbfoundly as she looked to him. "As in towards Kirkwall South?" She asked with a raised brow.

Leliana's grip tightened around her small back that was hoisted over her shoulder as she waited for a reply, and she came up with her own conclusions on where Tempest was really taking her. "No… Not Kirkwall. I told you I'm not going back there. You can't make me, Joseph can't make me and Maker forbid Anders ever finds me because he'll never convince me either to return there!" She huffed and turned around to a second horse that was next to the one Tempest was packing his things on.

"Can't you just take me to Tevinter or something? We can even say our goodbyes here! Tell Joseph I gave you the slip and then you can go back to doing your thing… Whatever your thing is that is." She said in a whisper leading to her last few words.

"No." Tempest said simply; and watched her as she soon retreated go a separate horse.

That wouldn't do, either. They needed to keep their resources light in traveling anyway, and that included of what livestock to bring with them. So, his arm dropped and he walked after her.

Tempest didn't want to have to show any form of force to her, but Leliana was leaving him choice. He could only hope that she wouldn't piece together of his dreaded occupation from his reactions alone. All the same, he was not about to allow her to escape him.

He reached for her this time, grabbing her arms and pulling her with him back towards the horse he had prepared. Once there, Tempest hoisted her up crossways, onto the stallion and quickly pulled on the saddle to keep himself sitting up and mounted in the process.

"And if you're going to act like a slave, lass, I'm going to start treating you like one." He warned her then, nearly coldly as he rested on hand on her back to keep her struggling still. In his other hands, he took the reigns and rode the horse out of the pen.

Tempest caught the glances and the hooting and hollers of other men that watched him manhandling his claimed "prize" from last night. It was better this way; better to show that he kept his choices treasure "in line" to them, even if they were at the moment leaving the camp. The display hadn't lasted long, for the horse was fast and soon they were away.

Once they reached the woods by then, Tempest lifted his controlling hand from Leliana's back, and slowed the horse back down to a small trot.

"Alright... There we go." He mumbled to himself and then looked back down towards Leliana, who had been, no doubt, kicking and flailing her arms about previously. "Very good, lass. You can control yourself now... When I said South, I meant as in near a contact of mine."

His eyes darted down towards her and then back to where he was steering the horse. "Of course, I'm not about to take you back to Kirkwall... Not now, anyway... But you have to start trusting me. If we are to achieve what we both want, it seems; then we will have to plan this carefully. Rogues are crafty sons of britches, you know... And I like where I'm at in the world."

Being manhandled as she was brought Leliana to only fight Tempest that much more. For one she wasn't about to go back to Kirkwall without a fight, even if that fighting had to be dirty. Not that she wanted to hurt Tempest. Because she didn't, but he was proving to be just as stubborn as her.

"Dammit Tempest! Let. Me. Go!" She growled in a tug of her arms as she tried to break freewith no success. As she was brought to sit on the horse with him and held in such a manner she looked around them in a fit of a blush at the other men in glee about how Tempest handled her. "I can't believe you! I swear you're so going to pay for this." She warned as she narrowed her eyes to him as she didn't stop for a moment to try and get away.

Once the horse took off and they rode out of camp Leliana's struggles still remained, but lesser than before. After all there was no point in pissing off the horse to dash off and kill them both so she tried to limit her fit on Tempest more so than the horse.

Looking between them Leliana felt rather embarrassed how Tempest positioned her. Did he really have to have her facing him in a straddled like position? The way horse moved too also moved them in a manner that made things rather 'close' and too close for Leliana's comfort that she tried to divert her mind to other things. Such as when Tempest told her where they were really heading. At least it wasn't Kirkwall… But that didn't mean she still liked the thought of traveling south. When she left she planned on going as far North as she could go. Even passing by Kirkwall a few miles out made her uneasy.

"I'm sorry." Leliana muttered as she shifted her eyes away to look over Tempests shoulder. "I'll try to trust you more. It's just when I left Kirkwall I was trying to reach Tevinter… Anywhere but going south. That's the first place Anders would look for me." She admitted with a sigh as she glanced over towards him.

"Who is this contact that you know?" Leliana asked, as she balanced herself with the slow trot of the horse. "Are we going to be passing near Kirkwall? And how long are we staying at this contacts place? Where are we going afterwards?"

Usually Leliana wasn't so questionable but after everything she was trying to avoid she couldn't help but to be. Hopefully Tempest wouldn't have cared too much about giving her answers. After all they couldn't be mutes through this whole journey. That would have made everything awkward.

Upon hearing the comment about rouges Leliana couldn't help but to laugh lightly under her breath and start to roll her eyes up toward the sky. "Yes we are. Which is why you shouldn't force one to do much or we'll start breaking fingers." She warned playfully with a pinch at one of his fingers.

"Yes, I know. You mentioned that before..." Tempest responded to her words about wanting to head towards Tevinter again. "What I don't understand is why you wish to escape Anders. The last I saw of you two, you were inseparable."

He listened to her questions as they became hurling cannons at him. They were even out of order in a sense. It was probably due to her nerves being rattled; of which Tempest understood to a certain degree. He did just-in fact- use her emotions against him for the added affect upon leaving the camp, after all.

"You can relax... We're giving Kirkwall a wide birth." He reassures her then but kept his eyes forward. "The contact is a friend of mine. He stays with a Chantry of Nomads so, there may be a chance that we will have to track them. Although, I doubt it..."

He shrugged some and then after a moment, Tempest spoke again. "After that, we'll probably head for a few other stops and then stage your brilliant escape from me and back into someone else's hands who will know how to 'do the job better,' as Jo will put it once he believes I am incompetent to handle a Queen."

He had to scoff at his own last statement. Its not.  
that Tempest believes himself to be sold short. He just knew Leliana wanted to be left alone, that Joseph wanted peace for the sake of his smuggling trades, and himself-Well, Tempest wanted a lot of things-everything-and nothing seemed to tie together with one another much for his wants...

Her words and even light pinch caused Tempest's hand to twitch slightly in a small cower away; although he didn't allow Leliana much room to escape from him any. He still had his pressed to her back; and with each trot horse, there remained a certain undeniable friction foe the both of the riders to endure.

"Hmm... Jo never should have opened his big mouth." Tempest remarked in thought-believing that it was Joseph's influence that brought on this known threat of damaging a bloodmage's fingers. This was the second threat in a row now, and so swiftly too. Tempest smiled back to Leliana in a glance of her ear by then. "Why would you want to be so mean to my fingers? I don't recall them doing any harm. And if you remain nice to them, they'll remain nice to you."

.her back in the manner of spiderlegs darting across her in a playfully manner.

"We were 'inseparable'… That's the key word there." Leliana corrected as she thought back on the time of hers and Anders travels. Ever since the beginning they were inseparable, it was hard to imagine never seeing his face again… Not to mention their sons. Thinking on such facts almost made Leliana express her sadness, but she caught it before she exposed that part of herself to Tempest. Instead she smiled to hide the pain.

There was no denying she was thankful they were going to avoid Kirkwall like the plague, and hearing their other plans only made Leliana nod in response. "If we need to track them I can be of some kind of assistance." She said proudly as she straighten her back and smiled before him.

When she saw how Tempest moved his hand away she somewhat frowned to the fact of this because she was surprised he acted in such a way with how he seemed like to joke around with others. "Little bit of a touch me not huh?" Leliana teased as she retracted her hand over her leg to rest it. She couldn't help but to be amused in a way when Tempest mentioned Joseph and how her threat mimicked his own. In response to this she lightly shrugged her shoulders at first. "I think everyone knows hinder a bloodmage useless without the necessary killing." She admitted in a tease towards him yet again.

Leliana almost started to look away at that moment but before she got the chance too she was caught off guard by his own statement that his fingers hadn't caused her harm. This isn't what affected her, but more so what he lead up to saying. There was no way in suppressing the blush that came with that moment as she parted her lips to respond. But at first nothing came.

Instead when she felt his fingers dance up her back Leliana jolted forward. The change in positions gave just enough to pressure on both of their groins. But this was the least of Leliana's concern as her upper body even moved so far forward that it pressed against his in the middle of her light laughter. Her hands also pressed to his chest to grip at to keep herself from falling. Because if she was going down, so was he.

"Okay, okay you made your point!" She said in a squirm against him as she huffed. "I'll be nice to your manly bloodmage fingers as long as you behave!" Leliana pleaded in a smack towards his chest. "But if you keep doing that I will not hesitate to get my revenge on you."

Tempest chuckled some to her words and leaned comfortably for her when she clutched against him. The feeling of her body pressed against his own was enough to excite him. His fingers had stopped at least, to instead rub across her back in a soothing nature before later dragging down to rest at her hip.

"You make revenge sound so tempting, lass... And I'm usually never one to turn down a good bargain." He teased her and tugged lightly at her slacks. Not truly to seek anything, but testing the elastic and finding that the barrier was far too tight to his liking. It was a pity, but nothing to sob over.

"Perhaps you would seek a little revenge on your own from something else? Someone else?" He questioned in a glance back to her and returned his hand stay at her back once more. His whisper then reached her ear as he spoke. "It almost seems as if you are trapped, lass. Unable to move forward without closure... If and when you may ever feel ready, I could free you."

Though he left it at that and for the rest of the journey he tried his best to ignore how good it felt to feel Leliana's body pressed against him and moving slightly due to the horse underneath. Tempest would have to make a note of it some time later; for it was an experience he had never fully explored and there was always a craving to try new things.

However, the bloodmage couldn't very well act out too much since they were headed towards a Chantry anyway; regardless of its origin or Spire that it claimed to serve. He was certain the Maker would strike him down otherwise. Probably. Maybe. A sliver of a chance...

They traveled until dusk, when Tempest finally had brought the horse a halt. The clearing that they traveled into was an opened meadow. Signs of a camp that had been their previously were scattered around the area. It wasn't his people that he had mentioned before, because the remnants of the camp appeared to be too small. But it was still something Tempest had decided that he needed to check out anyway.

"This looks like a good spot to camp." He spoke up after reaching out with his foot and nudging the cold coals of a once lit campfire. "Whoever's been here have either been long gone, or by no means willing to take up residence for a second night so soon."

Once Leliana regained her composure of Tempest seemingly trying to tickle her lower back she started to lean back. Reveling her pout as she still even had a bit of a blush scattered across her cheekbones. Did he really have to make her such a hot mess? Just when she thought it to be over with his teasing antics she felt the like tug at her slacks and she took no pause in reaching back and slapping his hand away.

"You sure like to test your limits don't you?" Leliana asked with a sigh that resulted in her bangs floating. As embarrassed as she was she still listened to him with a slight glare casting over her features. The way he spoke about her being trapped and how he could free her almost made it out to seem like she was kind of animal. Leliana could have made a playful remark back at him but she let go in a sense. There was no denying Tempest was a tease and a flirt as well. She didn't need to get him all riled up, only to have to beat him off moments later.

Once the horse came to a stop Leliana made her way off the beast first and started to massage her legs in a whine. She looked over her shoulder to watch as Tempest examined the campsite. "Well if we get jumped I'm blaming you." She joked as she straightened her back and tried to walk as normally as she could towards the firepit that was long abandoned.

"I guess I can go get some firewood…?" She suggested as she looked around them and the wildlife that seemed to begin its nightly ritual of owls hooting, and crickets chirping as the sun kept at its slow and steady pace of setting before them.

"I promise I won't run off." She said with a nod of her head. "But if I scream you better come running." Leliana then moved over to their supplies near the horse to grab a small ax for cutting smaller timber. On her she already had her daggers, as she wasn't about to take her bow out since she didn't plan on leaving too far from camp.

Finding what they needed for the campfire didn't take that long and soon enough Leliana returned with the supplies to then roll them out of her arms and onto the ground next to the pit. Afterwards she crouched down the begin setting up the several logs and brush so they could get warm before it got too cold. "So do we need to go hunt for food too or did you bring some?" Leliana questioned curiously as her fixation on the pit wasn't pulled away to look up at him.

Tempest scoffed a little when she made her joke of them being jumped later. He was a war veteran. He'd think he knew an abandoned camp when he saw one. However, it was not as if he was about to voice his pride being jilted because it wasn't. However when she turned away with an idea of her own for firewood, Tempest did begin to turn towards her.

"That's not-" He paused and shrugged some after she was already proving to be long gone. "-Oh well."

He believed that by then, she may have had her fill of his behavior- -not that he would change or tone anything down (because in retrospect, he couldn't) but he wasn't going to smother her. So, returning back to his own task of setting up the tent and tying the horse to a nearby tree. When she returned, Tempest has nearly finished in laying out one of the bedrolls outside near the fire-his for the clear indication that he was not about impose himself within the same tent as she. He looked to where Leliana dumped the wood and nodded asked about food.

"Ah, yes... Hold a moment." He answered and looked across from them towards the treetops.

Luckily for them, there was enough dusklight still, and four squirrels leaping from branch to branch. Tempest waved his hand in the air and held it up. In response a collection of vines near the squirrels began to rise like serpents from the separate barks. They struck like thrown spears, as if by nature to impale each squirrel either in the stomach or through the head.

"I'm an earth wielded, lass. Firewood and food are probably the easiest things a mage of my talents could do." He explained with a wiry grin and motioned his fingers in a serpentine 'come hither' motion which resulted in the vines carrying the squirrels directly to him.

"Starting a fire; however, is not... I'm not that flashy of a mage." He explained and started to pluck each dead squirrel up into his clutches. "Luckily, there are a couple of flint rocks on the satchel the horse is carrying. Would you care to start a fire then, or clean these hides for dinner?"

Leliana looked to the laid out bedroll outside the tent and then to Tempest. She was almost ready to offer him a place in the tent with her. Because she clearly didn't want him sleeping in the cold. But he was quick to answer her question about food. At first she was a bit curious as he watched the squirrels jump and scurry around the branches of the trees until they were motionless and impaled with the vines Tempest wielded. Leliana only grimaced a bit after seeing the result of his work.

"So I didn't need to get the firewood after all." She stated in a fact of hearing how he could have done that on his own. Not that she minded, she just felt a little dumb for not realizing this sooner.

After the mentioning of the fire Leliana nodded and looked to the horse that she began to approach. "So no sparkly fingers from you huh? That's a real let down." She teased as she began her search for the flint that Tempest spoke of. It had been some time since she last started a fire, but she suspected it to be a lesson one couldn't unlearn. Just one that needed practice. Right?

After finding the right tools Leliana walked back over to the fire pit and crouched back down to start the process in smacking the rock and flint together to make a spark that could then ignite a fire. There were several failed attempts, like it was most times with flint but after her fifth or so try Leliana managed to start a fire. A small one of course that she tended to until it grew to something substantial.

"Fire started. What would that make the score now? Leliana: Two… Tempest: One?" She asked in a teasing curiosity. "Well that is if you skinned those squirrels… Then I guess we're even."

Looking back to the tent Leliana let out a little sigh as she also reached back to rub the back of her neck. "You know if you want." She mentioned in her approach towards him. "We can share the tent. It looks big enough to fit two people. A little cramped, but we can make it work. That is if you keep your hands to yourself and I don't have to break any fingers off in the middle of the night. Just know I'm more deadly at night then I am during the day."

Tempest watched as she moved away for the flint rocks; which ultimately answered his question of which that he would do. Reaching down to his belt, the bloodmage unsheathed his dagger and moved to one side of the camp, where he could remove the needed meat away from the bone and hide of the squirrels.

He could only roll his eyes some at the given jab of his talent. After all, he walked right into that sort of thing. Everyone was a critic. He wasn't jealous of any mage that controlled such things. Fire, frost and lightening were easily detectable. He couldn't keep track over how many mages he's seen caught by Templars of the Southern lands just because they became unable to control their emotions and accidentally slipped away a blast of ice or fire. The most obvious thing that Tempest ever became "caught" doing was turning water into wine at a tavern.

Once he had finished cleaning the animals and skewered them on sticks for the cooking pit, he heard Leliana speaking to him again. He pointed back towards the tent when he heard her keeping score.

"Well then, let's not forget who built you a cozy moveable castle, if we making points." He stated plainly, nearly as if to seek a form of acknowledgement from it as well.

Though he didn't push for it. He leaned over the fire and attached the sticks on a rotisserie tool to be cooked over the flames. Soon after then, he felt Leliana approaching him and speaking about sharing the tent with him. He could day dream on the thought and smirk about it-at least until the mild flinch that came when she teased about breaking his fingers. Tempest swore then that if this woman does end up ever following through with these threats, he was going to make Joseph pay dearly.

"If it's all the same to you, lass, I believe I will risk the cold." He responded then and rubbed his hands towards the fire.

He was going to need to clean his hands now after so much blood had been shed over them... But water was a needed resource. So, he reached for a rag that he left laying around to clean them. Tempest kept his eyes diverted away from her; at least for the moment, because he felt that he needed to have been honest and upfront about a few things-and soon.

"I can't be too close to you for too long... Or most taverns, or large amounts of treasure, or brawl fights for that matter..." He began lightly; uncertain as to how she would take his news to her. "You already know I'm a bloodmage... Well, most bloodmages are tied to demons in some form, and I'm an abomination. The demon in me would certainly harm you if he felt the desire to; so... Outside is best."

He paused and looked back towards her with a grin almost as if he was gutsy sort of lie and caught with it. -And, in a way, he was. He waited until now to have told her that he was an unstable individual.

"See," He concluded and later returned his attention back towards his cooking, "this is one of the reasons why I want you to run from me when I tell you to. And now that that's out in the open, you can feel free to scream in terror or swoon in admiration. Just don't lavish me with any of your pity."

"And a beautiful castle it is." Leliana replied with a smirk as she looked over to Tempest and then rolled her eyes away in amusement. If this was how their whole time together was going to be then Leliana could see herself having a good time.

"Fine have it your way… Just don't say I never offered you anything." She said with a sigh. Even good times came to an end with a serious note and by the change of Tempest's distance Leliana could tell their conversation was taking a bit of a turn. When he mentioned about not being able to be close to her Leliana glanced up from the rocks placed around the fire to contain it to then look towards Tempest as he explained his… Well situation.

She already knew most bloodmages had some kind a demon in them, and she didn't label Tempest as an exception. She just wasn't going to ask him about it. It wasn't any of her business and he had been nothing but kind to her. But upon hearing how risky it could be around this demon that resided in Tempest only brought Leliana to realization about his thought process. She could have feared him, and ran away like many people probably did before her. But she wasn't afraid.

"I've dealt with my share of abomination's… Mostly killing them when I traveled with Aragorn… But that's irrelevant now—" She admitted in a glance away. "What I mean is you don't have to worry about me acting like a fool. I know your just trying to do what was asked of you by Joseph and hopefully we can do that so we can part ways and you don't have to worry about losing any of your men."

Leliana reached for the squirrels that were cooking and turned them each to cook on the other side and so they wouldn't burn. "… But I do thank you for letting me the real reason why you want me to run. When you say run." She added with a expression of gratitude showing upon her face. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that… And hopefully you don't freeze tonight. Because when I fall asleep, I hit hard and you won't be waking me up for nothin'… Not even to restart that fire for you."

In a reach Leliana grabbed the cooked squirrels and handed Tempest one when he was close enough to hand one off. "It looks like the score board is tied for today. We'll have to see how you do tomorrow. Hopefully you up your game Tempest."

He tried to keep from snickering or flinching in laughter from the thought of Leliana killing his demon. Not that he doubted her abilities; but Vince was just as powerful as he was impressionable. He didn't see anyone killing Vince or himself.

Though he felt more relieved than anything that Leliana was going to try to view him as the same as she had before without judgement. ...Okay, maybe with a little judgement, but such was healthy in a person. Fear was healthy in a person too. These things kept people alive.

He reached then for the stick that Leliana was handing him and looked towards her as he pulled off some of the meat and began to eat slowly. "I suppose you'll be wanting breakfast and a bedding come the morrow. I hear I'm pretty good with both."

Now, with that dirty joke, of caught, one could tell that he was letting that sense of normalcy return back to his head. He smirked, all the same and returned back down eating the rest that was cooked. He wouldn't ask of anything from her; at least not at the moment. They had an understanding of one another and that was all that he needed.

Once they finished eating, they were able to turn down foe the night. Leliana went inside the tent and Tempest turned for the bedroll outside. The night was peaceful and calm. Though, as predicted, the fire did eventually go out and Tempest had lain there freezing on the ground till the point his demonic half couldn't stand for it much longer.

At his most vulnerable moment, his sleeping eyes opened and looked towards the tent. He pulled himself up, mumbling about how stupid the bloodmage (namely himself, or rather "the mortal") was before pushing back the tent-flap to go inside.

He saw Leliana asleep underneath some covers on the ground, and quickly downward to nestle beside her, did he drop. He tucked he covers for himself as the added occupant and reached out with icicle hands to center them around her midriff. She was warm, and the demon sought that more than seeking his usual pleasures. Though, even still, it wouldn't fall too far behind.

After handing Tempest his dinner Leliana was able to begin to tear off pieces of the squirrel and begin to eat it piece by piece. As she had done this she almost choke on her third of fifth piece from hearing his thoughts on how she would want breakfast and bedding in the morning. "Oh I'm sure you're wonderful." Leliana complimented with a roll of her eyes. "But I'm better." She teased as it seemed joking with Tempest was becoming a new norm and easier for her to do the more time she spent with him.

In the tent later that night Leliana was still asleep. The only time she did start to stir was when she felt a cold breeze slip inside the tent from when the flap was opened. She gripped at the blankets tighter around her and turned her shoulder from her position of laying on her side.

She fell quickly back into a deep sleep that she didn't notice someone pulling the covers back to climb in with her. The only realization she was given to this fact was when very cold hands were pressed against her core. Even with the clothes she had on she still was forced to pop open her eyes and let out a girlish squeal. "Oh my goodness that's cold! Who, what is going on!?" She demanded as she jumped up to turn around and face the intruder.

"T-Tempest?" Leliana said in shock and uncertainty as she realized it was him even with the dim lighting of only the moon and stars laminating past the tents barrier. "What are you doing!" She asked giving him a shove towards the chest and then grabbing the blankets to wrap around her.

"I told you would freeze out there. So the second you do you climb in here and try and get as snuggly as two bugs in a rug?" She asked in a huff and started to cross her arms over her chest as she still held onto her blankets in the process. "The only way, and that means one condition only that you stay in here is that you stay on your side!" She explained with drawing an invisible line between them. "You can warm your own damn hands up mistertouchy feely. I swear by the Maker you're going to be the death of me…" She groaned and began to toss him one of her extra blankets she had around her.

"I'm cold." He answered simply and his eyes glittered a reddish hue once he spoke. He flinched back from the push that Leliana gave him, and he repeated the phrase in the same tone. "I'm cold."

Reaching for the blankets and tugging back from the outside like a dog trying to tear back a portion for warmth, Vince growled and shook the blanket. "Haven't you not heard me the first time, woman?"

Apparently, it was just barely; because Leliana spoke about him being touchy feely and the words momentarily stumped the demon. He looked back at the blanket that was tossed to him and then back up to her for the moment in his confusion. This was the first time, in a long time, that he had ever been around a female who was noncompliant or at the very least eager to please. His host must have not buttered her up as he usually had done. Still; that lead him to wonder why although ultimately the answer was not that important to him as opposed to seeking warmth.

"You know, sharing body heat increases the survival rate in cold climates." He explained and in a blink of an eye, roots had shot up from the ground and ensnared around Leliana's wrists, waist, and ankles. The roots pulled tight, but only kept her seated for the time being.

"Of course, we'll have to do away with those clothes. Maybe now, you'll care to review our deal? Or would you still want to do this the hard way-?" The demon started to say but felt the familiar headache returning. He reached up to cover his left eye and lunged towards the ground. "D-Damn it... Stupid... you'll freeze-!"

The vines around Leliana lifted and slowly slithered back into the ground while Tempest groaned and shuddered close-by. He gripped at , sensing the red aura crackling over his skin like electrical shocks and stared at the opposite end of the tent.

"...Ig-Ignore that. Me..." He mumbled and rolled back towards crawling out of the tent. "I have control... I have... control... Its alright."

When Leliana saw the redness flicker within Tempest's eyes she knew then this wasn't 'Tempest' she was talking to but the demon he warned her about earlier… Her eyes widened out of shock of how she just talked to the demon and she was still standing there… Well sitting… But one got the point.

"If your cold warm up with the blankets." Leliana instructed. "You can stay just—" She began to explain further but as she was interrupted by his suggestion she felt her jaw loosening to the point of her mouth dropping open. He couldn't be serious… Really?

"Go find someone else's body heat. I think there's some village—" Leliana growled but before she was able to finish she felt heard the vines break from the ground and pin her directly down from running away or even moving all that much no matter how much she struggled.

"Lemme go!" Leliana shouted, but even that seemed pointless to do because this demon that resided in Tempest had other plans. The way he looked at her and stalked her way was more than enough clues that she needed. "Dammit Tempest! Wake! UP!" She called out hoping to reach him. Clearly Leliana was worried, but she wouldn't have gone down without some kind of fight somehow. She just didn't want to hurt Tempest in the process.

What she wasn't expecting was for the demon to lunge forward. When it happened she jumped back in a gasp, and at that point she finally realized she was free from the binds he put her in. "Thank the Maker." She muttered to herself as she reached for her raging heart that felt like it was going to burst past her chest. From where she sat she watched as Tempest and Vince struggled for control and it almost seemed Tempest was the victor as he was starting to crawl his way out the tent.

Leliana was quickly against this idea though and reached for him. "Tempest! No… Wait." She pleaded and retracted her arm back to her side since she didn't want to trigger the demon to come back out and attack her. "Stay. If you go out there you'll just get cold again and it will wake 'him' up like it did last time."

In a scoot Leliana patted the spot that was previously hers and was still warm. "You need your rest too. Please Tempest. I won't take no for an answer."

From feeling a warm hand placed on his shoulder, Tempest stopped and looked slowly back towards Leliana. He watched her refusal and motioned back to the warmer spot where she had once been. He looked lime an animal; uncertain if he was still being offered trust after sniping at the hand that gave him acceptance earlier before.

"...You... may be right." He said and looked back up to her before moving to the warm area to lay down.

His body curved into its memorable fetal position, and he cuddled the blanket close to himself. He tried not to appear nearly as embarrassed as he was, but it was difficult to mask away.

"I suppose you'll be marking that one up on your tallying score, aye?" He said in a nonchalant confidence that could crack a window. His eyes darted back towards her as the red light on his skin and glow from his eyes began to dull away. "I 'am' ... I apologize."

His eyes studied her carefully and searched for any subtle signs of a false reaction or actual pity. He was certain there was a little to some degree; but her explanation was logical. Vince usually only made himself known when was at stake or when there were opportune indulgences to be had.

Thankfully Tempest didn't argue with her on the thought of sleeping in the same tent this time. If he did then she would have suggested they at least took turns sleeping then. Which would have been more of a pain than anything else since they both needed sleep to travel. So the more time they wasted taking shifts the longer it would have taken them to get to their destination.

Leliana grabbed the blanket and covered it over Tempest once she found him to be comfortable where he was laying. Well as comfortable as one could be on a hard ground. She could tell how awkward he felt after what just happened. But she wasn't about to point it out and ask him questions since it would only make it harder on him. Or so she thought.

"Oh good call… I'll mark it in the morning." Leliana joked back as she smiled down towards Tempest as he spoke about the score board. It wasn't really real, but one she kept track in her head for pure fun of it all. After all every adventure couldn't be serious all the time… That would have been rather dull.

From the corner of her eye Leliana saw as the red tint left Tempest's features and for a moment she felt a weight lifted since they no longer had to worry about the demon. At least for now. Now they could rest, something which Leliana was more interested in. But before she could have made her way to lay down she was thrown off guard by Tempest's apology that at first she didn't know how to respond to.

"You warned me about the demon, so it's not your fault. I'm just glad you pulled through when you did. The last thing I need to do is hit you over the head with something." She teased but was serious with her threats.

"If we don't want the demon inside you taking control again we should make sure you stay warm." Leliana said mostly to herself as if she was stating a fact since she was repeating herself at this point. For a moment she sat there staring at Tempest before she took action to lift the blanket Tempest was under to crawl in with him. "Go to sleep Tempest." Leliana told him as she grabbed her blanket and moved to lay beside him. Their closeness was undeniable, he could have easily had his way with her much like that mage did in Kirkwall and almost how the demon did as well. But for now she had to trust Tempest would behave for her sanity and if he wanted to keep the use of his fingers.

"That's... not that bad of an idea, actually." The bloodmage told her after a blink of his eyes innocently. Then later he squirmed at the thought of being hit with whatever the rogue lass could find. "Not that I encourage violence on my person, mind you but if you need to do it and it's justifiable then, by all means, do what you must."

His eyes dropped by then. He had the feeling that Leliana was not going to leave him, so that prevented the awkward request for her having to stay. Thankfully.

Just as he was about to close his eyes for the night, to his surprise, Leliana had moved even closer to him and underneath the covers to share. He almost seemed ready to protest, because all of took for Vince's return could have been just a simple as one wrong or lewd thought. But Leliana had her decision made, and Tempest didn't want to argue too much.

"...Aye, lass." He fold her with a smile and then drifted his eyes to a close.

For once in a long while, Tempest was able to do that one simple action called sleep, and it didn't occur laced between sex with strangers or any sort of a stupor for once. It was ...nice.

The night remained peaceful and later within the morning, Tempest remained sleeping of carefree skirt-chasing. It could have been a parting gift from Vince. He was cuddling Leliana's form close to him and nuzzling the small scruffiness of his unshaven chin along her neck.

"Come'ere cutie... Twirl for the Magic King..." He mumbled in his sleep and groped his hands along the blanket that separated his touch from the clothes Leliana was wearing.

After snuggling back into the covers but with an added occupant Leliana had fallen asleep and rather quickly. It was most likely due to the fact that the body heat they shared between one another was calming as it was needed on such a brisk night. She was able to ignore the fact of what resided in Tempest because of the main reason that he was able to regain control again. If he didn't prove himself in this instance Leliana probably would have been so wary to share the same covers with him, but there was no denying there was good in Tempest.

As morning came and the rays shined through the fabric of the tent Leliana laid there half asleep still. She felt the security of someone holding her and the scruff of their facial hair brushing against the nape of her neck. Which brought Leliana to raise her shoulder up in a light giggle. "Love, that tickles." She muttered through her hazed wakefulness. Obviously she was so exhausted that she believed who was holding her was Anders… After all she had shared the same bed with him for years now, and he was the only one to hold in such a manner so it would only be natural when she was at her most venerable that she would think it was him.

In a turn Leliana made her way so that she could face him. "I'll dance for you all you want. You just come here first." She replied, for some reason she didn't recognize the different voices. In her blind search Leliana wrapped one of her arms around his chest and one of her legs around his hip so when she hugged him with both appendages she was brought in more closely to his warmth.

Her head cocked to one side and then she dipped in to claim his lips. They had felt different than what she had remembered but she didn't question it as she muffled something incoherent when she deepened the kiss they shared. All that mattered was the thought of finally tasting him which led her to pull away from his lips and begin to kiss across his cheek and down his neck. Each kiss led up to a suckling bite on her end just so she could sate her desires of hearing him call out to her.

Tempest felt more warmth turning to him; welcoming him into a luxurious hold. The woman of his dreams was giggling and speaking to him, but sounded as though her voice was strangely a bit different than the tune of her high pitched giggling. Dreams were weird over-all though; and Tempest rarely dreamed much. He didnt/couldn't judge such a thing.

He felt warm lips meeting his own and his dream clouded to something not nearly as accurate. He gave a small muffled tone of approval and responded in gradual measures upon returning the kiss. Tempest's hands traveled in between the woman's back and ass where he instinctively grinded her against him.

After a moment of a heated kiss, her lips moved away and Tempest sighed in the comfort and disappointment. Though when he felt her returning affection to his cheek and then to his neck, his arms flexed a little and he tilted his neck almost as if nearly obedient.

"Bite if you want..." He mumbled only half of what he was going on about in his dreams.

In response the woman smiled with pearly whites that gleamed, and due to his added friction, this dream was turning further into a lusty wet dream rather than only a tease. His reacted subtly but quickly to the blind advances.

Leliana moaned when she was grabbed and grinded against his undeniable girth. In response her hands reached for his slacks to start to unbutton, but not guide down yet as she was still clumsily with removing them from just waking up. She did hear his request though and with a nudge of her lips to his exposed skin Leliana parted her lips and trailed her teeth across his skin.

"I want to feel you, only you all over me." Leliana whined as she complied in his request to bite him to hopefully appease his desires so he would give her what she sought as well. Usually her lover wasn't one for pain but Leliana wasn't going to argue the thought as all she had wanted was him and everything he offered.

In a pull Leliana managed to guide him on top of her to show what she wanted. Each of her legs bent on each side of him and between her legs she felt his grown desire pressing hard against her. "Are you happy to see me or is that a banana in your pocket?" Leliana joked as she rolled her hips towards him in a defeated whimper that resulted in her retracting away back to the ground. "I guess we can always check?" With that suggestion Leliana reached for the lining of his pants and began to tug on them accordingly to remove them.

From there Leliana grabbed his ass from behind as he was still wearing his boxers. But she did give a tight squeeze. Usually Leliana didn't do this but she wanted to surprise him, and after she had done so she leaned up towards his lips to claim for her own.

Tempest felt the tantalizing tingle of something trickling along his neck, and he hummed a little in his approval. Though, by then his eyes were fluttering open and he noticed that he had been holding onto to something far more tangible. For a split second, Tempest believed that it was a pillow but the pillow was talking.

His arms moved up in response to be turning and pulled into a roll on top of the woman. He looked down to her in confusion at first while a certain panic began to arose.

"Uh... Leliana...?" He started to question and tried to lift himself away. Her question caught him off guard a bit and he openly pondered, "I don't usually keep bananas there-"

Of course he knew his own body. Tempest was more stunned from Leliana's reaction towards him. Normal women who woke up next to strangers with erections, he believed would have screamed and began kicking and thrashing to get away. Not that Tempest was seeking to Holger his head smashes in, but this was odd for him. In a way now, he wished that he didn't have the hard-on that desperately sought to have attention and warmth returned.

"H-hey-! Hey, wait!" He squeaked and jumped a little to the surprise of having his slacks toyed with and loosened so easily.

He squirmed but couldn't escape the grip that she had around him-not unless he wanted to fall right onto her or cause damage. Though when she squeezed him, he jolted and leaned forward which added pressure and friction to the warmth between Leliana's legs. Tempest bit back a moan then; desperately trying to fight off the desire Leliana was already swimming in. He could feel Vince clawing at his senses and engineering his nervous system as if it nearly to have been his own. Lowing down his head upon instinct, he closed his eyes then and returned her next more demanding kiss. Moaning then and body to try and loosen himself from the hold, Tempest shook his head and moved his lips towards her ear by then.

"You'll make me lose control, lass." He rasped in half a plea from his smothered desperation. "Let go."

It wasn't known at what point of Tempest's frantic nature that Leliana regained a clear mind, and clear sight to see who was hovering above her wasn't Anders but in fact Tempest. But seeing him there immediately started to make her heart race with embarrassment, nervousness and so many more emotions that Leliana's hands that were once wrapped around him loosened and she 'let go' as he asked of her.

"S-Sorry… I'm so sorry." Leliana apologized profusely as she pushed herself up to an upright position to sit-up once he pulled himself away from her. Right away Leliana's eyes went to his pants that she pulled down and in a whisper she began to curse at herself for acting in such a manner. Because for one she never threw herself at someone she hardly knew… Wait… Scratch that… She did kind of sleep with Anders after only knowing him for a few weeks… But that was beside the point! Back then she wasn't dealing with what she was dealing with now. So she had more than one problem on her hands right now, the last thing she needed was to complicate things with sleeping with someone new. Now she was sounding like Anders when she first tried to sleep with him… She guessed now she understood his point.

All Leliana could do was sit there with her knees curled to her face and hide the blush which she knew was coloring her cheeks. She figured if Tempest saw he would make a jab at her, like she expected him to do after everything she just did and said to him moments ago. "That won't happen again. I promise. I just thought—" She then shook her head since telling Tempest she thought he was Anders would have opened another can of worms of this awkwardness. "Never mind."

In a tilt, Leliana rolled and braced herself with her hand to then stand up to her feet when she opened the flap to exit the tent. "I need some air." She told him and moved over toward the campfire that had died over the course of the night to begin working on it for no reason at all. She needed to do something, anything to keep her mind distracted. If she thought on what just happened then she knew she would make a fool out of herself even more by talking.

The campfire was lit almost immediately, and Leliana groaned at how easily it was done compared to the night before that she stood up and grabbed one of her daggers and began to march in the forest for some food. She knew Tempest had an easier time hunting as he told her, but she clearly didn't want to sit around camp or go riding horse back with Tempest quite yet since that only meant being close to him.

Finding that she had pushed away and allowed the very escape he requested left Tempest with mixed feelings and swirling to his senses fast. The blood that left his head, rushed to other parts of his body and screamed at him with a white fury and forsaken calling. He scrambled away with what little-or rather great-pride that he had; wrapping himself up in a blanket to try and keep his body hidden and create a barrier of his own.

He listened and watched as she tried to compose herself from her embarrassment. The bloodmage felt a tad bit guilty for having her react that way towards him, but it could have been worse. When she got hung up on her explanation, Tempest spoke for her quickly.

"You thought I was easy? Pervert." He taunted in a tease with nearly a high feminine tone. Turning away and sticking his nose into the air. "I'm not that kind of boy. I demand a dinner first."

Though she had already left and Tempest wasn't going to clip at her heals like a domesticated puppy. He had his own urges to tend to and soon. He only wished that Leliana had left for a long period of time so that he could return his fantasies a bit longer.

After much trail and effort Leliana managed to capture them some food. It was during her sulk that she found two hares and slain them both with tossing daggers at them. Of course she couldn't hit both at once, so when she killed one she had to chase after the other and wait until it came out of hiding to kill it as well. Maybe she should have made Tempest pick up this chore. But clearly it helped in keeping her mind off of what just happened, or more so… What could have happened.

Leliana returned to camp with each rabbit hanging by the ears that she dangled them from. Once she reached the crackling fire pit she dropped each rabbit down on the ground and brushed her hands against one another in a fashion to clean them of any debris.

"Alright… You can come out of there now." Leliana spoke towards the tent as she expected Tempest to still be in there. "Or are you not done fantasizing about what almost happened you sicko?"

Leliana didn't know why in the Makers name she even brought that up again, and even after all the work she had done to block such thoughts from her mind. "I got us some food so I suggest you come on out here and eat or I'll just take your share for myself."

Of course saying this only made Leliana remember Tempest's comment on how he only gave special attention to those that gave him a dinner first. Sure this was breakfast, but she didn't want the mage getting any ideas riled in his head either. She was just trying to be as nice as he was the night before when he caught her food. "And no… This isn't an invitation to make yourself comfortable between my legs. I just can't have my 'protector' dragging his feet all the way to where we're going now can I?"

Hearing Leliana's call to him made Tempest flinch a little from his relaxed state. As if he could help himself! She did just fill his mind with all sorts of ideas-...okay, maybe it wasn't entirely her to start with but it was better than saying that he got worked up over a dream.

"'I want to feel you, only you all over me!'" He mimicked her from inside the tent after her blatant call-out of him fantisizing.

He snickered then and poked his head out from the tent at the mentioning of food. Again, disregarding her reminder that she had no interest in him-just a mutual concern. Not that he wasn't grateful, but this was more fun. He sniffles the air to smell the meat cooking and started to come out, like an animal trying to establishing new territory all over again.

"Are you sure?" He started to ask with a teasing tone in his voice. He pulled himself away from the tent then and moved to where the fire was kept and controlled. "With cooking like that, it still looks like you want something more."

His eyes followed hers then as he sat down and he expected that she would follow in his relaxed state. However, she appeared still uptight. Even annoyed or flustered with him, and it just tugged away at Tempest's mischievous nature.

"All this subtly, lass, you probably do need to get laid." His eyes darted away as he reached for one of the sticks of meat to eat. "Not by me, of course. I'd be too much for you to handle. But a rebound lay seems right up your alley. So! What are we having?"

Leliana looked up from cooking the rabbits to see Tempest exiting the tent and making his way closer towards her. She only watched him for a moment before she muttered something under her breath and glanced away with a roll of her eyes. Obviously she was still embarrassed and she did partly blame herself for what happened. But that didn't mean he didn't have apart in what almost happened as well. The only positive thing he had going for him was that he managed to break through to her and stop her in time, when he obviously could have taken advantage of her like most men would have a woman.

"I don't want anything more, what could you possibly mean by that anyways?" She asked in a light growl as she reached for the rabbit that was pierced with the stick to grab. She brought it closer to her then to wait for it to cool before she poked at the meat to see if it was cooked all the way. Just as she was about to pull off a piece of meat from the dead animal she was stunned by his suggestions of needing to be laid. He couldn't be serious could he? By her expression of shock and disbelief her jaw started to slack open and she waited for some kind of correction on his part. But none came.

Leliana pulled the rabbit off the stick then and held the cooled meat in her hands to then toss the stick directly at Tempest's head. "Sicko! I'm sure I'd be able to handle you, but you on the other hand… You wouldn't be able to keep up with me." She said as a slight curious expression pulled to her face next. "Weren't you the one to demand I let you go anyways? If you ask me that proof enough that you can't take what you dish out. You just used your demon as an excuse."

Saying this in a teasing manner only caused Leliana to smirk since she knew at this point the both of them were purposely messing with each other. At least she hoped so because she certainly wasn't ready to sleep with someone new.

"Poison…" Leliana replied as she asked what they were having for breakfast. "You're having rabbit laced with poison." She repeated with a bright smile as she had known him to have already taken a bite so she wanted to see if she could mentally mess with him as he already had been doing this morning if he knew it or not.

Tempest caught the stick and scoffed a little, looking back towards Leliana. "In case you haven't noticed, women under some form of mind-control happens to be a big turn-off for me. I do have standards, so-aye, lass, you're safe of that from me."

He then looked back to the fire thoughtfully and grinned once he tossed th stick into the flames. "Although, it is rather ironic, isn't it? A bloodmage who doesn't like to use bloodmagic? Well... not all forms of it, just some."

He continued to take eat after the mentioning of poison, but then once the word rang on his hollowed ears, rather quickly Tempest spat the rabbit meat back out. He couldn' of distrust, because he was it knew Leliana as well. So, naturally, he reacted the way that he did. Tempest froze then, casting Leliana a questionable glance and a nervous smile. All the same, he wouldn't chance again.

"Well... You rogues are the sneaky type." He remarked and then pondered as he leaned back in his seat. "I once came across a dalish apostate who could fight nearly as strong as a warrior but cunning as a rogue... He used the neurotoxin underneath the skin of a particular antivan fish to paralyze unsuspecting victims who cheated at cards. Not the best sore looser..."

He paused then and started to stand up. "Well, lass... Was there anything in that tent that you wished retrieved? I believe I'll start packing our things back up, if it's all the same to you."

Leliana listened to Tempests explanation of control on blood magic and how he didn't like to use it against women's willpower. It was a surprising but through that surprise Leliana was relieved to know Tempest wouldn't be one of those blood mages that used their magic for wrongful intent. But all along she never expected him to use it that way either. For some reason she didn't get that vibe from him that he would.

"You're probably the type to choke when seeing a woman naked anyways." Leliana teased a little further as she looked up from her bite of the rabbit to see Tempest spit out his piece and toss aside the meat as if it was really poisoned. "You know I was joking about that being tainted right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Men… They'll believe anything."

As she started to push herself up to approach him she listened to the story he told about this other person, about an apostate. She was fascinated by what she heard of his talents and it would have been able to be seen by the look in her eyes. "Did this Dalish apostate have a name?" Leliana asked as she neared as closely as she could to him. "Perhaps you and I should play a game of cards. I bet I'll win every time."

Once Tempest stood up Leliana looked to the meat she took a bite of and then back at Tempest who seemed intent on leaving. "Here." She called back almost quiet like as she extended out her arm to hand him the cooked rabbit. "You should eat, I never really have been a breakfast person." It was a lie. She actually lost her appetite after Kirkwall. But she wasn't going to tell him that... She could have tried to eat, and then she could have picked up the one Tempest tossed to the ground, but that was dirty now and picking off all the dirt almost seemed more unnecessary than it was worth when she could just give him hers.

"Then you can pack up our things." She added with a nod of her head. "And I'll put out the fire."

"Alright... if you're not going to eat much this time then next time, I'll have to take you out." Tempest said and reached for the meat that was handed to him next. He was hesitant at first, but he didn't want an argument brewing either.

So, in the hopes to still keep the peace, he turned his attention to eating at least half of the portion, and then to save the other half for later in case at any time by then Leliana would try to eat something by then.

He turned back to her side and sat down, picking at the meat in pieces and choosing to himself which pieces to leave behind for her later. He didn't want to be rude-he was already too expressive before-and so tried to return back to their conversation.

"The elf... His name was Nansumi." Tempest told her after a while. "Remember the Icon's trial? I met him around that time briefly. We played a few games..."

He nodded some to the mentioning of playing a game with her. Although, he didn't have the cards with him, he knew where to get them later. He grinned then between bites and watched her then as he spoke. "We could play, but only if it's Strip Diamondback."

"Nansumi huh?" Leliana repeated as if to clarify what she had heard. But she didn't question about the elf further from that since Tempest brought up the trail Anders went through. It had seemed so long ago but she could remember it as if it were yesterday. It was right after Baelfire was born, their son that almost didn't make it into this world was when Anders was taken from her. They were never given the proper time to celebrate their son's birth because he was put on trial for his past behavior. Although she never condoned what Anders did to the Chantry, she never forgave those that took that moment from her either.

The fear then that she felt of possibly loosing Anders still could be felt this day. Because in a way she was losing him all over again. But for other reasons, reasons which neither of them could fix. She just hoped deep down that he and Baelfire were alright and would be for the rest of their lives since she wouldn't be in it to witness.

"I remember the trial." Leliana retorted quietly as she looked down to her feet that began kicking dirt over the fire to put it out. For a brief moment her curiosity got the best of her as she processed his last statement of them playing some sort of games that she asked. "During the trial?" Her expression shifted to confusion as she frowned. "What did you do?"

Such an expression or curious nature didn't last long with Leliana though as she was thrown aback by his suggestions of playing Strip Diamonback next if they played any card games. "You can't be serious…" She mumbled towards him. "You'll lose and badly. I don't stop until I have my opponent in their birthday suit." She teased as she went over to the tent Tempest dismantled to help pick up pieces here and there of their supplies to load on the horse for a quicker departure.

"Well,... aye. That's something to think on." Tempest nodded in the confirmation of her answer.

Once he had finished, he helped Leliana with packing and rode horseback with her once more. By that time, hopefully, there was enough time to pass by for them both to adjust to be around one another a little closer.

They rode all the way towards a small city on the outskirts of Starkhaven territory. There was a village that presided there with little of consequence to most of the current strife in Thedas. Aside from the taxes they paid to their current Prince, there was not much else to gripe over.

Tempest slowed the horse here and dismounted while leaving Leliana upon the steed for a while longer. He wanted to look at the genders and the prices for what goods they were selling.

He spotted the usual small group of street urchins that he dealt business with from time to time. Children were ruthless in the streets-especially this particular bunch. A hand full of scabs that would have sooner slit a tourists throat for their coin purse than to take a crumb of bread.

Tempest admittedly had to control their minds for influence and power on a few occasions; but regardless, they liked him. He gave them wooden toys and carvings to play with, some times sugar candies and coin, but mostly because, he treated the children more like adults and set goals for them no standard parenting would have allowed.

When they spotted them, the group of five separated. The slightly two older children, no more than eight years of age, rested near the sides of the shop. The three others, that ranged from four to six, ran towards Tempest. They hugged at his legs and held their hands out unexpectedly; because he always had something to give them. This time was no different, and he reached into his coin pouch and gave each of the boys two sovereigns.

"Here you are, lads." Tempest smiled to them and dropped one knee to hand the smallest and scrawniest boy a few extra coins. "Don't forget your bothers, aye?"

"Aye." The smallest boy smiled and nodded.  
"Did you meet your quotas today?" He asked them with a bright smile then.

"Almost. This stuff's hard to sell." The six year old smiled nervously next.

"Well, just make sure the ones you're selling it to have at least clothing with no fewer holes than three." Tempest advised upon standing back up. "That means they may become a returning customer."

Leliana worried their ride to the next stop would have been awkward and silent the whole way. After all they did act out of the ordinary and even if they both weren't fully aware didn't mean it made it any easier. But mistakes happened. It was obviously better than being attacked by the demon inside Tempest and not being able to stop him. From now on she just somehow needed to subconsciously tell herself she and Anders were no more and hopefully her dreams wouldn't push her into Tempest's arms.

After a few moments Leliana attempted to keep a steady conversation going with Tempest. Silence bothered her and if she was going to spend most of her time with Tempest there was no point in acting like the other wasn't there. Plus it seemed talking had passed the time quicker as they eventually reached the village.

Leliana didn't recognize the place, but she did watch as Tempest dismounted the horse and made his way into the small village. It wasn't long until Leliana followed his lead and got off the steed and guided it to walk with her by a pull of the reins.

Leliana didn't allow her eyes to linger too long on one person. One reason, she didn't want them to recognize her. After all it was known around Thedas and other parts of the world as was the Icons lover. The last thing she needed was word to get to him that she was 'somewhat' near. The second reason she didn't keep eye contact is how she felt for the people in this village. Especially the children. So many were struggling, and scrawny looking that it broke her heart. Before Leliana was able to question Tempest's motive here she heard the rush of feet approach. Putting Leliana on guard until she saw several children surrounding Tempest in praise and glee.

Leliana blinked a few time watching as Tempest went down to their level and handed off coin to each boy and slowly her heart started to swell. Well. That was until she heard the mentioning of the quota.

"Quota?" Leliana repeated not only her thoughts but them as well as she approach closer to Tempests side. She couldn't help but have questions multiplying as she stood there listening to what she heard…

"What are you having these boys sell?" Leliana asked hesitantly. A part of her wondered if she wanted to even know. It's not like it was her problem or she was involved in any manner. But they were children, and when one of the younger ones mentioned it was hard to sell Leliana couldn't help but be curious and almost protective of their innocence.

Tempest heard Leliana's question and for a moment, he reached out and rubbed the youngest boy's head.

"I'm not sure if you want the answer to that." Tempest admitted but carried no guilt with the response. "It depends on what the market calls for, lass. Sometimes supplies... slave contracts... Sometimes information... Though, ever since Jo and I struck a deal with the Icon, our main supplier continues to be lyrium."

He turns by then towards Leliana and smiles as he continues. "The youngest ones can still reach Orzamar for the stuff, and we pull shipments from there to wherever we want."

"Uncle has been feeding us real good!" The second to the youngest boy quickly stood up for him before anything negative could have been mentioned.

"Real well." Tempest corrected him and pointed back towards the older and quieter children in the alley. "Now, off you go. Come find me later. I may have a job for you."

"Aye!" The younger two cheered in unison and the three children soon turned and hurried off.

Leliana wished she didn't ask after she heard what Tempest was starting to tell her. At first she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it… To believe Anders had a hand in any of this was… Well sickening. Because not only did he have a hand in it, but he also kept it from her! She knew why. Because he would have gotten his ass chewed out by her! But that just pissed her off more and she had half a mind to walk into Kirkwall and smack some utter sense into that knuckle head of his.

Just when Leliana couldn't take to hear anymore she raised a hand to try and silent Tempest, but it seemed to not work. He only continued to speak. She could have been upset with Tempest too, but she wasn't that much as she was with Anders. Because Anders was a person she gave her trust to, and Tempest was just someone she was traveling with. Sure she had to put some kind of trust in Tempest. For the fact that they were traveling together, but not to the point she had with Anders as they were lovers.

"Remind me…" Leliana mumbled as she shook her head in disbelief. "To hit that mage square between the eyes if I ever see him again."

As if things couldn't get worse, and they had to prove her wrong. Yet again. She didn't care what Anders's reasoning had been for making these deals and putting these child's lives at risk. He was an idiot and she would have told that to him straight to his face if he were there. "Let's get going… Before I do something I regret."

In a reach behind her Leliana grabbed the reins of the horse and tugged the beast to where she wanted. She wasn't sure where she was walking. But it was somewhere, either way she was leaving Tempest behind her in her trail along the shops to get some air and steamed rolled off her shoulders.

She turned from him and for the moment Tempest was alone. He looked towards the direction she went and hurried after her. He knew that explaining things probably would have made her annoyed or even sick-but this was a reality side of Thedas, and Tempest lived in it. He was a slaver, conman, general, pirate, smuggler, and -yes-even a bandit of sorts. He dealed with the filth and grime of the world nearly on a daily basis to the point that it was mundane for him.

"Lass-would you kindly not run off ahead of me?" He questioned once he caught up to her. "We still need to stay within sight of one another."

Glancing across to her, he saw how stiff that she kept walking and he bit his lip slightly. "...Had you known?"

More silence had answered his question, and he looked onward ahead as they walked. "...I apologize... I shouldn't have said anything."

He took in a sigh and walked alongside her for a while longer. He tried to think of something to cheer her up. Something that would possibly have her not see him as gloomy as the rest of the world did. He didn't know why he initially wanted it; maybe because he made a misconception of what he believed Leliana knew about him.

"Blue eyes... Blue eyes! Nothing can compare-" He began singing and closed his eyes briefly and then opened them as he moved in front of her for attention. He walked backwards as he continued singing louder of the song that he was making up. "Blue eyes! ...Blue eyes! To the turmoil of her stare!"

As she walked by, he took the horse's reigns and reached into his sleeve, as if to use an old fashioned slight-of-hand trick to pull out flowers (when in fact, he was using magic, but nothing completely obvious). By then, people were certainly beginning to stare towards them and some even walked closer to find out what the fuss was about.

"She shot me down, at her door. Love's first ache-!" Tempest paused as Leliana nearly walked past them and he fell to his knees dramatically in his song. "-Ah! Mon amour!"

Spinning along his knees as he stood up, he quickly caught back up to Leliana and continued to chase after her and sing; holding out those same flowers for her to take. "I must have her prize, or I will forever have Blue Eyes!"

Leliana didn't say a word when she heard his apology then. It's not like it was his fault. He didn't know what she did and didn't know. So there was nothing to be said. She was just lost within her own thoughts trying to think back in that moment to see if she ignored any kind of signs that Anders might have accidentally slipped. But nothing, there was absolutely nothing that came to mind and it seemed to irritate her that much more that Anders hid something that good.

It made her wonder, if he managed to keep this from her. What else did he keep secret? At this point it was useless to know or to even think on because now they weren't together.

What Leliana wasn't expecting during her sulk was Tempest to act so bold in front of everyone. Usually she'd ask him to stop. But she just continued walking, giving him a glance here and there every time he sang a lyric that intrigued her to listen a bit but it didn't pull a smile or even the smallest laugh as it seemed Tempest was aiming for. Not that she was holding back. She just felt blindsided.

At one point Leliana had to stop as Tempest jumped in front of her and took the reins eventually from her grasp. At least she no longer had to worry about the horse that she almost carried on. But Tempest continued singing and it brought her to look at him suspiciously with a raised eye brow as he reached into his sleeve to pull out a bouquet of flowers. They had been radiant, and probably one of the most colorful things in this village but even then as they reflected in the core of her eyes a smile wasn't seen upon her full lips. Not even a half of one. That she continued walking.

But even then Tempest didn't give up. For some damn reason the mage was persistent on getting her attention and trying to offer her the flowers in some kind of apologetic manner. Leliana scoffed and reached for them. After all there were several eyes on them and those people started whispering. They all probably thought she and Tempest were lovers and he was trying to make amends for something he had done wrong. But Leliana didn't care what they thought and it showed with what she planned to do next.

She reached for the flowers Tempest offered her and without bringing them much closer, she had thrown them at his head. Several petals from the flowers exploded around the mage and stuck in his hair in places. But she didn't stay, as she stormed past him in a fit of her anger. Leaving the horse and flowers scattered around him. As she had done this she heard even more whispers of those around her, those judging her, and those astonished she didn't accept such a show.

Tempest took the hit to the face of the bouquet. He watched as she walked off, leaving behind her whispers from the crowd. He tried to think of something else-anything...and decided to continue.

"My world is shattered, without her constant chatter," He sang more towards the crowd gleefully and hurried in a few steps to chase after her once he tied the horse down. "Darling, can't our romance last one more dance tonight?"

He hurried a bit on ahead and pointed towards a man holding a hammer for when he was putting shoes on the local horses. He didn't know what Tempest had wanted initially, so the bloodmage had to show him. Rushing near him, Tempest took the iron bar and used it to tap the different layers of metal to make a clicking noise.

Gradually after getting most of the townspeople involved in playing some sort of common day item, the village was filled with a well machined orchestrated noise; but at least it remained harmonious. Tempest moved back towards the center of the street again and danced in a flashy showmanship manner; all the while trying to coax Leliana to dance with him.

"Blue eyes! Blue Eyes! I must have my prize, or else I will have blue eyes!" Tempest sang and spun Leliana while dancing around her and then catching her close to him once more.

Leliana watched from the corner of her eyes as Tempest darted around the area. At times she lost sight of him and stopped in her trail to see if she could spot him. Eventually the rouge did and she saw how he was coaxing people around the village to make some kind of musical noise with that they has accessible. It was amusing to watch and before Leliana realized it she was starting to smile from watching Tempest's persistent nature.

The time he made back to the center of the street Leliana watched as Tempest danced before her between his sung phrases. She knew right away what he was trying to do. He was attempting to make her dance with him, and she would have denied him. But each sway he took to get closer to her and each effort he took to make her feel better was working subtly and slowly. Somehow the blood mage broke through to her.

In a shy manner she looked down between them to hide the blush she felt splashing across her face. One of her arms reached to curve around his shoulders as she faced him and her body began to more along with Tempest's. Only in time she proceeded to get closer as her other hand reached up to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear before being pressed to his chest.

"You sure are stubborn." Leliana spoke finally as she lightly bit down onto the corner of her lip and looked up at him at last where she stared at him from then on through her lashes.

Around them had been so many people dancing and participating in some manner or another with making an instrumental like sound. There were also others watching them, but this didn't bother Leliana. Leliana was lost in the moment of dancing with Tempest. Her body mostly followed his lead. But as their bodies became closer the rocking of her hips went along with the tempo she was given.

For this short time the blood mage was capable of dragging her out of her own dreaded thoughts and she was capable of enjoying the moment. Instead of forcing herself to. It was nice and something which Leliana wouldn't have believed she was worthy of in the past.

He could only smile more as she danced with him. Finally; the participation he desired. Her words made him chuckle, and he twirled with her in his arms.

"Aye. And a show off." He agreed swiftly; and took the opportune time to catch his breath from so much.

As they danced closer, Tempest leaned his head slightly forward and nudged his nose against hers just before reaching up and tucking her hair over her ear.

"We should do this more often... You're quite the show off too." He teased and tightened his hold from around the small of her back. "...What do you say, we give'em an encore?"

Tempest didn't give her much room to debate. He picked her up in a cradle's hold spun around with more before kissing her cheek. From seeing what looked like a happy reconciliation between a once-feuding couple. The people that were crowded around them either continued to dance or applaud and cheered to the happy ending. No one paid much attention to the urchins cutting through the streets, but they too witnessed the display and took it to their advantages as well.

Eventually, the crow itself had died down, and strangers were congratulating him and Leliana left and right as a possible happy couple. Tempest soaked it in; playing the part and keeping Leliana close.

"Ah yes… That too." Leliana teased as Tempest added 'show off' to the list of personality traits she was giving him. It was amusing to say the least because for anyone to play along and crack jokes with was fun to be around.

As they danced closer Leliana didn't even notice how close Tempest was starting to get as her eyes were closing due to how comfortable she was becoming in his arms. So when she felt his nose even press against hers Leliana didn't pull away. Amazingly. Instead she opened her eyes and stared into the deep blue hue of his eyes and returned the action with pressing her forehead to his in a light manner.

"We should." Leliana replied upon hearing him say, or was it offer to dance more like this. The very thought of doing so brought a smile to her face because what woman didn't like dancing? It didn't matter if it was with a loved one or a complete stranger. A dance could have lit up anyone's soul and it obviously had done so to Leliana's.

After hearing his teasing about her being a show off too made it to where Leliana scoffed lightly, and rolled her eyes away. "Mhm… I try to be. But not for everyone."

When Tempest suggested that of an encore Leliana narrowed her eyes to him in a curious manner and began tilting her head somewhat to the side. Before she could ask how, or why the dance was already ending Tempest lifted her up that caused the rouge to squeak with surprise as she held onto his shoulders and before she had known it he kissed her cheek. Which caused a deeper hue to color her flesh, but instead of pulling away from it she slightly raised up she shoulders when she felt the scruff of his growing shadow press to her soft skin.

"T-Tempest!" Leliana said in a light giggle as she eventually pushed him gently away. But this wasn't until he set her down.

For the most part Leliana stayed close to Tempest's side a bit baffled how everyone claimed them to be some type of couple. When she saw Tempest not denying it, she started to give the mage a suspicious look as she couldn't help but wonder if that whole song and dance was a ploy to hide something else. But of course she wouldn't question it here in front of everyone. So she followed Tempest's lead in acting like the happy couple they were supposed to be.

Once the last person left Leliana looked over to Tempest and started to slip herself from his grasp. "Would you like to explain what that was all about?" Leliana asked as her hands waved around her in a light gesture to show she meant what happened on the streets. "Or did you just want to steal another kiss because you were craving one?"

Tempest blinked at her sudden distance; baffled that she would suspect him of hidden incentives even then-even if it may have even been accurate. Still; Tempest didn't believe himself to be completely transparent. He knew rogues were sharp, but she couldn't have been razor-edged.

"Am I not allowed to steal kisses from you either? That hardly seems fair doesn't it?" He questioned then and started to grin as they walked past the urchins that cleared the streets to head back to alleys. His arms folded, and his head held proud and high as he walked. "Especially since you've been stealing kisses from me first."

It wasn't as if Leliana needed or even wanted to know of everything that went on, or reasons to his behavior anyway. She didn't approve before and wouldn't approve now; and knowing would just entice her to get in the way later.

He lead her to one of the stores, where a very tall and muscular male in large templar armor stood nearby the store's entrance. His bright blonde hair fell in long sweeps around his chin that framed his face. His bright blue eyes pierced daggers wherever he looked, and at the moment, his sights were set on Tempest and Leliana.

He folded his arms as his full lips formed a slight frown to their approach. "...Having fun?"

"Justs stretching my skills a bit." Tempest remarked and side-stepped between Arlen and Leliana. "Arlen, this is Leliana, my newest uh-I guess you could say maybe that I'm her Charge for a while. Leliana, this is Arlene, the Knight Captain to our little nomadic Chantry."

Arlene regarded Leliana with a quiet nod and rolled his shoulders back a bit towards Tempest. "Though, I still it odd... You've been in the service longer than me."

"Aye, but I'd make a terrible captain." Tempest beamed impossibly. "I'm terrible with paper work, I can never remember the hymns accurately enough, and no one takes me seriously."

Leliana blinked and then felt a bright blush starting to form as Tempest mentioned about her kissing him. It was true after all. She was the one to throw herself at him, and not stop until he was 'almost' begging her too for the chance of Vince taking control. "It's just— … Er." She replied with a sigh as she shifted her eyes away. "That was your freebie for me kissing you back at the campsite… Don't think you'll be getting lucky again." Leliana warned towards him with a wave of her finger.

Once Tempest began to lead the way once more Leliana followed the mage at his side. She tried not to get too distracted by the several vendors trying to sell her things, most were of jewels that would have been pointless to buy and seeing as how she was trying to travel light it wouldn't have made sense to buy items that were more of want purpose than that of a need.

As they came to one of the shops Leliana was too busy looking around her to notice the blonde man staring holes in both her and Tempest. She was almost too busy gawking at the items that she almost ran into Tempest's back when he stopped. Thankfully she stopped herself just in time and all that ran into the mage was a touch of her hand on his shoulder before she came around to stand next to his side.

The question of the stranger brought Leliana to shift her head to the side in a curious manner before looking over to Tempest for clarification of who this person was. After all with the attire of a Templar, and Tempest being a mage slightly worried Leliana. But even she saw Tempest's relaxed composure, so she followed. When he began replying with ease and starting their introductions Leliana's shoulders loosened to a relaxed state as she then turned to Arlen with a smile. Obviously the two had some kind of history that would be told to her eventually.

"Its nice to meet you Arlen." Leliana said cheerfully as she then turned to Tempest to smack him right in the center of his stomach to grab his attention next. "Tempest!? Why didn't you tell me you had such a handsome friend in this village!?" She asked in a serious tone towards the mage before giving him a slight tsk' when she rolled her eyes away to settle them on Arlen instead.

Tempest jumped a little playfully from the mild hit and smiled guilty to Leliana as she seemed to have been quick to compliment his other companion. Rather quickly, he responded with dry wit and light sarcasm. "Because the last thing I'd want is ' ,' here, taking all the pretty women from me."

Arlen glanced down, more shy suddenly. His eyes had finally darted away and he appeared rather stunned to speak; as if, from moments ago he would have lectured volumes.

"He is my Contact that I mentioned earlier... And he usually doesn't talk as much-you should feel honored." Tempest explained further and then raised a suspicious eyebrow towards Arlene afterwards.

The bashful giant kept his eyes averted then; feeling the pressure Tempest wanted answers to, but Arlene was too shy to give anything in return. Ultimately, Arlen cleared his throat and stepped to one side after then.

Tempest paused for a moment and glanced towards the other vendors for the moment. He noticed that the kids were darting between alleyways and returning back to their usual spots; dropping markers of sticks and clay as they moved. "Did you wish to shop around a bit more lass, or does the thought of a bed, bath, and some real food sound appealing right about now to you?"

Leliana rolled her eyes at Tempest's statement, even though she heard the sarcasm she couldn't help but reply with just as much of a playful nature. "Oh please Tempest. I'm sure you have enough women falling over themselves to get close to you. Let your friend have some fun too." She said in slow approach to Arlen. At first she didn't notice the shyness he was expressing so she didn't hold back by invading his space that he probably needed when she lightly patted his armored chest. "I think you just like to hog all the ladies to yourself." Leliana stated towards Tempest with a playful roll of her eyes.

As Tempest explained this was the person he told her about earlier in their travels she was brought to look up to Arlen. This time she noticed how bashful he had become that it made her smile so she decided to give the man some space by taking a step back. "Well you know what they say about the quiet ones. They're usually the freakiest."

A part of Leliana hoped Arlen wouldn't take that as an insult and that it wouldn't make him more uncomfortable. Because she was just relaying what she had heard. Before she could realize how it made Arlen react Leliana had looked to Tempest when he asked her if she wanted to go shopping again.

"Not so much—" She started to reply but upon hearing the mentioning a bath her eyes lit up and she jumped towards the mage almost too excitedly. "Yes a bath! Back at the campsite I was half tempted to find a lake to jump in." She admitted as she raised her hand to scratch at the nape of her neck. "Then maybe my appetite will be back so I can finally eat?"

Arlen did blush this time and promptly hung his head to keep himself hidden; which seemed to have worked. No one needed to know of the deviance Arlen could be if he wanted.

Tempest certainly hadn't paid much attention at all. He just smiled oblivious Leliana's final statement by then.

"Good!" He said and motioned towards Arlen. "Take her to meet Sole. He enjoys catering to guests."

Arlen quickly lifted his head back up; feeling his blush vanish for now-which was appropriate at this point. He just felt like he was dumped on, and Arlen hated being left out of the loop of things. Such things were happening more often now, and Tempest was rarely coming by these days too. But Arlen was not one to complain.

"What will you be doing?" He finally asked him.

"Collecting what's due. Now scoot! Both of you." Tempest remarked back and shook his hand in their direction before turning away.

Arlen looked towards Leliana and shrugged some; giving up the argument for now. He turned then and lead her away from the village. "This way..."

He took Leliana to a building in the outskirts of the village. It looked similar to the Chantry but it had its subtle differences that clearly spoke Tevinter. The Arlene architecture for one, was mostly brick rather than clay and stone. Outside, there was a Zen garden where numerous men dressed in robes similar of eastern monks stood to tend to the field's flowers and opened sand raking. There were no other Templars on duty-Arlen had been the only one; so presumably, he was in charge of the flock.

A young boy, dressed in the similar monk's clothing, rushed out of the stone building and stopped short in front of Arlen. His whipped at the wind and around his matching eyes. Chasing behind him was a white and black spotted cat.

"You're back!" He cheered and stopped short with a wide grin to his face. "Did the other kids look well?"

Arlen nodded quietly and reached down to pick the cat. The feline spurred in his hands and tilted his head to each scratch behind his ears.

"Binx missed you." The said and looked towards Leliana next. "Who are are you? Are you a friend from the marketplace? I don't get to go there much anymore."

Leliana was surprised that Tempest even allowed her out of his sight. Seeing as how she could have given Arlen the slip. He didn't know her purpose with Tempest after all. Right? So she could have easily gotten away and ran straight to the place she wanted. And that was as far from Kirkwall as she could get. But even then Leliana didn't run. Maybe not this time but if he kept dragging her closer to the place she didn't want to be then she would have made her escape.

As she followed Arlen, the red headed rouge began to examine her surroundings in a curious manner. As they left the village Leliana looked over her shoulder to point but stopped herself from asking any question since she needed to trust this Arlen person. And if Tempest did, then she might as well should have as well. Once they reached the building Leliana had noticed some of the small traits that it shared with the chantry but it had been different from Ferelden, it shared that of Tevinter. Usually Leliana wasn't fond of Tevinter but she was planning on going to that place for some kind of refuge. So she tried not to judge.

"So what is this—" Leliana began to ask but was interrupted by the sound of someone much younger than them running their direction. Leliana looked up from her casted gaze and saw the boy and following behind was a cat that immediately brought a smile to the rouges lips.

For the most part Leliana kept silent listening to the boy and Arlen speak before she noticed the young man turn his attention towards her. At first Leliana blinked in surprise by his words of saying he didn't get to go to the marketplace that she shifted her head to one side. "But it's close by. Why not?" Leliana saw no harm in making small talk but then she noticed she ignored his question about herself.

"My name is Leliana, it's nice to meet you." She finally said in a quick introduction before reaching over to the cat to scratch the top of its head briefly once Arlen's hand moved from it. "And your kitty here too." Leliana followed in saying with a smile.

As her hand retracted back to her side Leliana looked back to the young boy and nodded in agreement as she spoke. "I am a friend. I just met this guy here." She added with a point of her thumb towards Arlen. "But he seems like good company. He even was so kind to bring me here to get cleaned up."

"Then you must be here to meet the Head Abbot Sole." The boy nodded with the proud fact and glanced towards Arlen who nodded in the confirmation. He turned then and took the lead forward. "The Chantry in the village has begun to ask questions about us here. That's why I'm not allowed to leave much anymore. I do miss the marketplace..."

He paused then and smiled real big from over his shoulder. "Oh, I'm Julien, by the way. That's Brother Arlen's cat. His name's Binx. Brother Thomas says he uses him to meet ladies, but Binx has never left our Chantry before."

Arlen cleared his throat a little and looked towards Julien expectedly-a sign for the lad to calm down his chatter a bit. Not that Julien could help it. He was sociable.

"You're probably the first woman to come in a long time." He shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk as they reached inside. "The first outsider, actually."

They took her down a long intricate hallway that eventually lead to a room where an old man waited. He seemed deep in heavy meditation. His long white beard and white eyebrows travels from his head to the floor. He seemed deep in his meditations when they walked inside.

"I know why you've come." He told them ominously. "You wish to seek fulfillment in yourselves. To learn of the ways of-"

"She's sent by Brother Tempest." Arlen interrupted.

Sole paused and lowered his head. "...Ah..."

"You didn't mention Brother Tempest. Is he alright? Where is he?" Julien began to question with excitement.

"He's finishing a few things for us." Arlen offered and then glanced away in a mumble. "...I think..."

"We'll, any... guest of Brother Tempest is a guest of ours, of course." Sole said in between slowly standing up from his collections of pillows and incense. "I am Sole, the Head Abbot, here. If there's anything you require, please don't hesitate to ask."

Once Leliana saw Arlen and the younger boy start to lead the way she quickly picked up her pace quicker than normal to catch up until she reached them to slow down to a more normal and steady walk to where they were going. As she heard questions were being asked Leliana was half tempted to ask what those questions were. Why did that mean he had to stay away from Marketplace? It was a bit odd but Leliana didn't want to pry where such information wouldn't hold any purpose for her. Its not like she could make a change about it.

When she heard the boys name Leliana smiled over to him and nodded her head. "It's wonderful to meet you Julien." Leliana replied as her eyes followed over to the cat that Julien explained to her that wasn't only Arlen's but also Arlen's handy tool to meet women. Leliana couldn't help but giggle at that and even more so after she had seen Arlen's reaction of hearing such a thing.

"Well women do love cute little furry animals." She said with a roll of her eyes due the amusement. Before she had known it the thought of Anders and his love for cats popped into her mind. She had to push it away because thinking about him only brought her a sense of sadness, and she didn't want Julien or Arlen to notice.

"I appreciate you letting an insider like myself in then." Leliana thanked him as she continued following the younger man.

Once they got inside and Julien lead her to a room with the older individual Leliana stood there silently as she listen to the conversation between the three males before her. After all it seemed like she wouldn't have gotten much of a word in anyways. But upon hearing the term Brother and Tempest joined Leliana couldn't help but to smile in an amused way. She would have laughed but she held herself back from doing so as the question if she needed anything was kindly asked.

"Sole, thank you for allowing me to come meet you. Tempest told me you were here and that you could help me get a bath and possibly something to eat?" Leliana mentioned with a faint smile pulling to the corner of her lips that grew with time. "I promise not to over stay my welcome either if that's a concern at all."

"My Chantry is open to anyone seeking sanctuary. We also are in a bit of debt to Brother Tempest. So, you should have no concerns over anything involving this place, Miss." Sole told her with full confidence. He then looked towards Arlen and Julien. "Brother Arlen, if you would, please, add an two extra meals to prepare for our guests. To my understanding, Brother Tempest would be returning; correct?"

Arlen frowned reluctantly and stiffened his spine little while Binx rubbed against his chest. "...If he does, I don't believe it will be to stay."

The old man nodded and muttered some to himself. "Aye, aye... Hmm... Well, let us only hope... And Julien, if you would, please, show the wee lass her room and bath?"

"Aye, Sir." Julien grinned brightly and stepped away. He turned slightly towards Leliana by then and motioned his hands for her to follow in a hurry. "Come on! Come on!"

Julien showed Leliana to a room that had a simple opening as most Lay Sisters would have had in any other normal Chantry. It was the same simple small bed, near a simple bookcase that was half empty and filled with bibles, resting over the same simple rug, and connected all together by four simple brick wall.

He showed Leliana the hotsprings next; where she could relax and bathe. Originally the waters were blessed to purify the heart and mind on a spiritual level, but arguably that was what a bathe was supposed to represent as well. So, the purification springs were clearly used and thoroughly cleaned more often.

The area was outside, but it was fenced in with tall round limber. Lush floral and shrubs were the extra decoration and guise that added to the stones stones and boulders that helped to indicate of where the actual water was.

"And here's the bathing area." Julie told her after showing her most of where she would be. "It's outside but kept in good condition."

Leliana was thankful to have the aid that was given by Sole. It might not have seemed like much asking for a bath and a bit of food. But Leliana had almost forgotten how much she enjoyed just a bath for example. At least there she was able to clear her mind that plagued her mind on other thoughts she was trying to run from.

The room reminded her of her time in the Chantry when she was in Lothering. Its simplicity was comforting and she nodded to Julien to show her appreciation until following him to the hot springs next. Before they reached Leliana could smell the steam rolling towards them that she inhaled the scent with a close of her eyes before reopening them to look at the tranquility that rested there. If Julien wasn't standing right there she would have striped into nothing and made her way in quicker than normal. Her body craved to cleansed of any dirt and grime she collected traveling to this place.

"Thank you it's perfect." Leliana mentioned with a bright smile pulling to her lips. "Perhaps once I'm finished we can eat together and you can tell me more about Tempest." It was a joke but a serious one due to the fact if she was supposed to travel with him then she wanted to be able to know more about Tempest and even from those that might have an outer look of how he was. After all she didn't expect Tempest to be much more straight forward with her. He told her about the demon inside him, and she figured that was as much knowledge she'd get about him. But she wanted to know more.

Leliana waited until Julien left to go back inside before she crept to the larger shrubbery to hide behind as she undressed. Her attire that she wore was placed on a nearby branch to hang while she looked around one last time before stepping into the warmth of the spring. At first her body needed to adjust to the warmth, since he skin was colder than the water itself. But this didn't take long until she was completely submerged and resting herself back in a reclined position where her arms bent behind her at shoulder height on the ledge behind her.

"Finally." She sighed to herself in relief before slowly closing her eyes. Every tense and taunt muscle in her body began to unwind at that point and for once Leliana was able to relax without having to worry about someone attacking her, or some other mishap that she had no control over.

Leliana finally had her chance to relax in the hotsprings for a decent amount of time. Arlen had finished cooking and Julien was practicing his reading in the study. As the time passed, eventually Tempest had eventually returned.

He was greeted by a few of the men there, who talked with him on various topics that usually happened outside of their Chantry. After all, they were usually disconnected from the rest of Ferelden based on the fact that their differences were just a tad bit too insulting for the White Spire to withstand. Hence, why they were so secluded. Their own lands wouldn't approve of their practices, and the Southernlands wouldn't trust them because they were Tevinters.

Eventually when his visitations had died away some, Tempest saw Arlen waiting for him. "Oh. Hello, Arlen. Where's Leliana? Did you run her off?"  
"She's taking a bath at the springs." Arlen answered quietly and watched as Tempest walked past him. "Where are you going?"

"Going to see ...uh-" Tempest pondered for a minute and smiled impishly. "-if she needs more soap."

Arlen grabbed his shoulder then and Tempest twisted in his hold.

"What are you doing? Let go!" The bloodmage wailed.

Arlen just gave him a hard look and started to drag him away from the doorway. Tempest struggled and kicked all the way. It wasn't as if he could have fought Arlen in a physical battle anyway. The man was clearly too strong against him, but that didn't stop Tempest from struggling. He knew he was being taken to see Sole, and Tempest didn't want to go. He wanted to watch Leliana take a bath!

"This is an injustice! You do realize we're doing a disservice by not paying beauty it's attention to where it's due!" Tempest whined as his body was soon hoisted up onto Arlen's shoulder- -embarrassingly enough.

"The springs are waters of purity. You're not going to ruin them with impure thoughts." Arlen warned in between dragging Tempest away.

Shortly after finishing her bath Leliana got dressed in the cleaner clothes the Chantry provided her with until she could have her usual attire cleaned. It was a bit awkward to wear what they had to offer since it was as Julien mentioned, not many women came here so what she was offered was mostly too large for her petite form but Leliana made due and was happy with the offer and having the chance to actually clean up properly.

The first place Leliana went to was the kitchen. After all she was starving for once and she wasn't going to pass up a meal if she didn't have to this time. As she started to walk down one of the hallways Leliana saw Tempest and Arlen… Or more so Tempest over Arlen's shoulder. At first this shocked the rouge to widen her eyes and quicken her pace until she reached them halfway to slow down to a more steady speed until she stood next to Arlen.

"Tempest… Arlen?" Leliana questioned in a glances to them both suspiciously. "What is going on here? Did you get your hand caught in the cookie jar again Tempest?" She teased towards the mage as she reached up to tuck a few strands behind her ear that was still damp from her bath. Thinking about that more only seemed to make Leliana chuckle as she cupped her hands behind her and followed to where Arlen was walking.

"Hmm, maybe I don't want to know…" Leliana muttered to herself in thought as she looked up to the ceiling until she shifted her gaze back to the men. "I was about to get something to eat. Sole asked for there to be two extra plates for us, so we might as well not let the food go to waste or cold for that matter."

Arlen stopped in between carrying Tempest off, and he looked over his shoulder towards her once she started to catch up. He didn't like it-women following after Tempest the way that she seemed to; at least in that moment. Tempest belonged to him. He gave Arlen what was most important to him in this world, and that should have counted for something. Right?

But Tempest beamed happily and leaped out of Arlen's hold nearly as if it were nothing; and his attention returned in its full focus to Leliana.

"Sounds great. I could always go for a bite." Tempest cheered; though truly it fell under anything as long as he didn't have to face Sole right away.

-******

They made it to the dinning room, where everyone eventually had gathered to eat. It was another moment that rubbed Arlen the wrong way. Tempest had waited for Leliana to sit down before following close in pursuit-which made Arlen quickly plop next to him on the other side. Their plates of steamed vegetables, chicken broth, and bread were resting and eager to have been eager.

"Leliana, could you pass-" Tempest couldn't finish as Arlen reached across from himself and brought the salt to Tempest automatically. The bloodmage blinked up at him and smiled apologetically. "-Thanks, but I was going to say pepper."

Arlem shrank a little afterwards.

Across from them, Julien was carrying a heavy book and left it open. He had been looking down at it, still, and reading to himself. That was until Tempest had spotted the text with careful scrutiny...

"Julien, what have you been told about bringing books to the table?" Tempest asked while seasoning his plate.

"Sorry... I'm just trying to memorize the fourth chant before having to say it later at the sermon." Julien smiled briefly and then proceeded to close the book. He tucked it under his seat to use as a booster spot and looked Tempest. "Are you going to recite a passage?"

Oh, I would, lad... But I have this bone in my leg-" Tempest started to quickly complain then. "there's no way I could get up those steps to read."

"Liar." Julien pouted at him.

Before the boy could say anything else, Tempest quickly darted his eyes back to his own plate. "Don't be judgmental. The Maker hates that. So, drop the subject and eat your food, and then maybe in your room there will be a wooden dragon for you to play with."

Julien grinned with delight then and we quick to comply. "Wow! Alright."

Once they reached the dining area Leliana was quick to grab her plate and head to the table but not without lightly teasing Tempest along the way in a playful manner. It showed she was starting to become more comfortable around the mage, but she still had a long way to go before she could ever fully trust him. It really wasn't him that was the problem either due to the trust issues that kept this gap between their growing friendship. She hoped he knew this because her trust in anyone was hard to come by.

Leliana looked up after hearing Tempest call for her to pass something. A request that was interrupted by Arlen's quick actions to take initiative. One that Leliana didn't find offensive (she didn't even realize his jealously!) but more so amusing on how quick he acted only to have grabbed the wrong shaker. "Here you go Tempest." Leliana said with a smile as she reached for the pepper and began to hand it over to him. "Be careful though the top may be loose." She teased with a shift of her eyes over her plate. "Or it may not."

Just as she took her first bite of food Leliana glanced towards Julien who was starting to walk up to them with a book in hand. It peaked her curiosity enough to try and lean and sit straighter so she could peer inside the book and see the text, but that didn't work in her favor that much and she quickly gave up to turn back to her food.

She took a few more bites while listening to Tempest and Julien speak and it made her curious listening to Tempest then. Wondering why he really didn't want to recite a passage from the book. But she didn't dare ask him here where she would get the same lie for an answer. She would have to remember to ask him later.

He did seem to know how to make children happy though and seeing Julien's face light up then made Leliana reflect the same smile or at least close to the brightness his held. "Aren't you a thoughtful kind of guy." Leliana mentioned towards Tempest as she placed her spoon down once she spoke so she could turn a bit a face Tempest as she spoke. Her elbow pressed against the edge of the table, and she began to lean her head into the palm of her hand as she watched the mage for a moment longer.

"Where do you even come up with these gifts? This whole time I've been with you I never once seen you buy one." Leliana admitted as she looked him up and down. "Unless you craft them yourself. And I don't see you being that talented with your hands." She teased with a point towards his hands.

Tempest felt his pride growing a bit after receiving such praise and curiosity from Leliana moments later. He paused in between eating and placed his spoon down, curling his fingers in her direction.

"Lass, you'd be amazed at what these hands could do." He teased her, and nex to him, Arlen promptly choked on a morsel of bread. Taking the time to glance towards the taller blonde, Tempest raised an eyebrow in question. "You okay?"

Arlen felt himself turn a shade of red and smacked his own collar bone-as if to help himself swallow down the food and then cleared his throat. Be promptly nodded afterwards and tried to sink further into his chair-wishing that Tempest didn't talk so much.

"You know, you really should get out more." Tempest shook his head and returned back to eating. "When's the last time you went to the local taverns?"

"I'm a templar." Arlen responded automatically.

"So? I've seen Templars leave the Chantries all the time Southernlands." Tempest shrugged and then leaned towards him. "And they don't have any Magistrate to whip them or boss them around. Its actually kind of the opposite around here."

"Oh joy." Arlen responded with flat sarcasm.

"Why do the Templars beat on mages?" Julien asked from across the table.

"Not all Templars beat on mages, Julien, just the bad ones." Tempest told him quickly, though hadn't looked towards him.

"But why?" Julien pushed.

"Because..." Tempest sighed and looked up in thought, question was so important to the boy. "...they're afraid of what mages could do to them. Maybe they look at Tevinter and judge what's happened there to be bad."

"Magisters hurt Templars in Tevinter?" Julien asked confused.

"Aye, they do. They look at the Southernlands and fear what Templars could and would do to them. So there may never be middle ground between them on a wide-scale." Tempest regrettably answered and then looked to the boy. "If you want the real villain to it all, Julien, it's the-"

Arlen tapped Tempest's shoulder for attention and then quickly shook his head, as a sign to tell him to stop while he had the chance. Tempest took a visible note to the action and straightened in his chair a little afterwards.

"Of course, that's just me babbling my opinions... Which should not be confused with judging others." Tempest finished then; hoping Julien wouldn't ask anymore questions like that again.

Arlen wasn't the only one to blush the moment of hearing Tempest's words. Leliana probably turned as red as a beat as she leaned back in an embarrassed manner. She didn't notice Arlen's reaction at first and she was almost quick in responding to him. The choking of Arlen concerned the rouge to look in his direction. "A-Arlen?" Leliana questioned hesitantly as Tempest finished the rest of what she was thinking at that time. Slowly her blush started to fade as her worry grew for the blonde man.

Once it seemed he was breathing again without obstruction Leliana cautiously reached for her spoon again and scooped up a small amount of food. Siting there she had listened to Tempest and smiled. "Not everyone finds Taverns exciting." She mentioned before taking another bite of her food. "In fact, I've ran into several people and I had to get them accustomed to the tavern lifestyle. One just has to watch out for wandering fingers of those that have no fear." Leliana thought to herself as she nudged Tempest.

While turning back to her food, or what was left of it Leliana had listened with curiosities rising when they spoke and the Templars and mages. Being one that use to travel with Templars, gave her first hand on how they acted or reacted. It was as Tempest said. Not all the Templars beat mages into the ground, but there were several that did. Mostly younger recruits that thought being a part of the Templar society was about beating mages. It was frustrating, and sickening. Leliana was just happy she no longer had to be a part of that lifestyle where she had to whip (or try to) younger Templars into the right mind set. They could avoid violence all together if only people acted civil.

As Tempest began explaining the real villain in this middle of all this chaos Leliana started to look up from her finished meal as she pushed it away she waited to hear what he said. Much like Julien probably was waiting with eagerness to hear.

But then Arlen stopped him. This caused Leliana to frown at first but a part of her understood his reasoning. Julien was just a boy. He didn't need their opinions as Tempest said, to make him believe one way or another. He needed his own and that came with knowledge and age.

"Perhaps we should clean up?" Leliana mentioned as she began to stand up from her chair and grab her bowl in the process. "Would you like me to take yours Tempest? That way you can go see Sole… It seemed like he was eager to have a visit from you." She pressed gently, as she didn't know Tempest was trying to avoid him this whole time. Or at least prolong until he had to see him.

"If you want I can come with? Or I can walk the grounds. I wouldn't want to intrude on your visit. I think I saw a garden nearby and I can go there?" She questioned more to herself for clarity when she thought more on it she shrugged her shoulders.

Tempest quickly winces from the mentioning of him having to visit with Sole. It was the last thing he wanted to do. "Nonsense! You're a guest. I live here occasionally. I should be doing the dishes."

"It's ok. I could do them." Julien offered and quickly took the plates and carried them off.

"Thank you..." Tempest forced a smile, that he clearly didn't want to give.

"Maybe afterwards you and I could do some training in the garden?" Arlen asked with a shy twinge of hope before quickly down before Tempest starts to request anything else. "After you speak with Sole, that is."

Tempest ploughed; finding there was no way out of this, so he nodded then and agreed. "Yeah, Yeah... Fine... You know he's just going to talk his smack, and I'm just not going to listen again."

"Humor him." Arlen told him and moved to guide Leliana to her feet when she was ready.

"Wait. You're going with her?" Tempest asked and whirled around to point to him.

Arlen nodded quietly. It would have been rude not to keep their guest with company, after all. Besides, he may would want to know why Tempest was escorting another woman around... Again...

Tempest shook his head and moved to stand yo afterwards. "Alright, Alright... I guess I'm going too. I will be back."

Arlen smiled after him and offered his hand as an tended invitation to Leliana to walk beside him as they headed for the gardens.

********

The fields opened up with heavy greenery and flowers. They passed the Zen garden and looked to the few fountains that were there. There was one that was a man wearing a long flowing tunic down to his ankles, hunched over and carrying a large pitcher of water that flowed the into the basin. Another statue was the common image of Andraste, holding her hands outward in expected prayer, where flames rested sculpted in stone of her palms, water poured from her fingers in a strong stream down its own basin.

Walking by quietly, Arlen looked towards them in admiration and at last finally spoke. "...Tempest made these. His magic is strong enough to cut and sculpted chiseled stone, if he wanted to."

He reached outward and pointed, in a slight brag of knowledge. "This... is his idea of Andraste, of course... and this one, he once told me was his father... Tempest said he always hated it but made it anyway. A guilt-driven work of art, I suppose..."

Leliana didn't expect to have the company of Arlen's but she did appreciate it. When she was alone it seemed her other thoughts that she wanted to forget most hung over her and she hated it. She was in a good mood and she didn't want that ruined with thoughts she couldn't control of things she couldn't change. As they reached the gardens and were surrounded by the countless of flowers and shrubbery Leliana felt at peace that even then she couldn't hold back the giggle that came humming past her lips.

"It's so beautiful out here." Leliana commented as she looked to the first statue they passed. It seemed there were several out here but when Arlen pointed out two in particular Leliana narrowed her eyes to where he was giving attention.

The first one he mentioned of Tempest sculpting into his image of Andraste was amazing as it was beautiful. There was still so much Leliana didn't know about Tempest. This for example of him being able to cut away stone to make astonishing pieces of art. "She's pretty…" Leliana replied as her hand reached out to touch the statues smooth rock surface. "At least he has good taste." She said with light laugh before she was pulled to the next one… Tempest's father.

Leliana slowly approached this one looking at every detail Tempest had given special attention to. It was shocking, but Leliana did let this expression show. "Guilt driven?" Leliana asked over her shoulder. After all she knew nothing of Tempest's past and it wasn't as if she was asking Arlen to give her a history lesson but he did peak her curiosities with such a statement.

While waiting for a response Leliana looked back at the statue and smiled at the similarities she saw here and there that looked like Tempest. "He's rather handsome. Just don't let Tempest know I said that… I don't think any man would appreciate hearing that about their own dad." She joked in a little nudge towards Arlen during her attempt to make a pack with him. "What about his mom? Did he ever make one of her?"

Arlen nodded then to her compliments of Tempest's work. It wasn't every say others had gotten the chance to see much of it outside the Chantry. When she questioned about his choice of words in regards to Tempest's father, Arlen merely shrugged then.

"While it's a known fact that Magisters tend to have... complicated relationships with their parents; to my understanding, Tempest and his father were even more estranged." He answered and then looked back up at the fountain statue. "'He was a man of sheer stupidity, burden and harsh self-discipline,' Tempest once said. He swore he'd never forgive his father for his past transgressions, but I like to think that he does, on some level. Tempest wouldn't have sculpted him; otherwise."

He smiled small and briefly to Leliana's extra compliment then about Tempest and the statue of his father. He nodded afterwards request and was quickly tasked to think of Tempest's mother. This was only fair. He did bring up the bloodmage's parents, after all.

"No... I believe his mother is still alive; and may live another thirty to sixty years." Arlen glanced up in thought briefly then and his pale piercing hues casted back towards her. "These sculptures are essentially tombstones for Tempest to return to. He may venture from this Chantry but he will never abandon it."

For the moment, Arlen turned quiet then. His eyes glanced downward; finding that this probably had truly been the most that he's talked in a long time. Not that he felt any essential emotion by it; but it was still something that was worth noting to himself. Stepping by, he lead onward, but are a comfortable pace for Leliana to look around and follow whenever she wished.

"I'm guess that you and Tempest are traveling together now...?" He questioned patiently as he walked. "...It must be tiresome to have to wait for each time he ends up sleeping with one of the locals."

Leliana was still examining the statue. Just as she reached to touch the one of Andraste, she had done the same crafted to look like Tempest's father. Her fingers dragged across the ripples of his sleeve and then the hand. It was stunning to learn this much about Tempest. If she wanted to know more about the mage she decided it would have been beneficial to go to Arlen for questions. As it seemed he knew most about the mage and his life.

"I wonder what she looks like." Leliana whispered to herself as she thought about Tempest's mother when Arlen told her she was still alive. Slowly her hand started to drop back down to her side as she listened to the mentioning of this being a tombstone for Tempest's father.

"I never expected Tempest to be the religious type." Leliana admitted with a timid smile. "I haven't known him for long… Before...—" She stopped in her tracks before mentioning Kirkwall and how she met Tempest before leaving there. But she didn't want Arlen asking her about Kirkwall, and why she wasn't there. She was tired of those questions. So she had to think fast on how to change a few words around. "Before I saw him last time. It was brief but his personality is much bubblier than that of other brothers and sisters I've been around in Ferelden."

"Most of those people had a stick up their butt." Leliana joked as she started to take a step back from the statue.

When Leliana saw Arlen start to move along the garden she slowly followed but not without giving the statues a quick glance one more time before she walked alongside the blonde male. "We are traveling together." Leliana replied quickly upon hearing the question. "I… Was against the idea at first. But Tempest's company has helped me. For that I'm thankful."

"As for Tempest's extra… Activities…" Leliana said with a hesitancy since talking about such made her feel uncomfortable since it wasn't any of her business what he did in his spare time. "He hasn't left my side much. I-I mean we just started traveling together. So he hasn't had the chance. I guess." Leliana corrected herself as she felt the heat of a blush splash against her cheeks. It made her almost wonder if that's what the mage was doing in the village before he came to the Chantry… She had to shake her mind of any thoughts though, since she really didn't want to know.

Her words caught Arlen nearly completely off guard. If he wasn't so reserved with most of his animation, the.  
blonde male may have toppled to the floor in shock. Instead, he stopped in his tracks and stares at her a bit awkwardly.

"...You mean, he has not been sleeping around every tavern that you two have crossed?" He questioned as if the notion was unheard of to him. "What about you? Has he slept with you?-Or tried to?"

Arlen wouldn't see why Tempest would have turned her down or merely ignored what aloof instincts he chooses to normally follow. Then Arlen wondered if the woman would even tell him the truth. He was wearing a templar uniform, so it may have intimidated her for all that he knew.

For some odd reason Leliana didn't see the reaction Arlen gave her right away. It wasn't until she saw he wasn't walking beside her anymore that Leliana stopped, turned and looked to the blond male suspiciously. "No…" Leliana answer to his first question as she perked a brow. "Should he be?" A stupid question and one she didn't want answered that she shook her hand to stop him before he began. "Never mind don't answer that."

Leliana wasn't expecting to be asked such a personal question and yet by a Templar that was obviously a close friend to Tempest that she felt her jaw unhinge. "I uhh…" Leliana mentioned towards him as she tried to respond. But the more she tried to come up with an explanation to hers and Tempest's close encounter the more she was coming up with blanks. So she might as well of went to the start.

"Tempest and a friend of his found me… Helped me, and from there we started traveling together. I—We haven't slept together and I don't plan to sleep with him…" Leliana explained quickly. It was probably more information than she was planning to give in the first place. But she felt comfortable with telling Arlen this. "I just left my lover, I can't see myself moving on so quickly let alone with someone like Tempest." Leliana didn't mean that in a rude manner at all. She just knew they were two different completely people. He was a flirt and she got the vibe from him that he jumped from one woman to the next. She needed stability and if she ever did get past the fact of leaving Anders and she didn't see herself being that close to Tempest.

"We did have an accidental moment though." Leliana mentioned towards Arlen as she twirled around to face him. "Nothing too intimate, but I uhh thought he was someone else. And I think he thought the same because he stopped me before we got too far."

Arlen listened to Leliana quickly explaining her situation with Tempest. He was a bit relieved to know that it wasn't as he first thought; but still uncertain. At least this one woman had not fallen victim to Tempest's unwavering charm. Though the notion that Tempest had stopped anything remained a little bizarre.

"I see." He spoke again and glanced away. "In that case, you're doing the right thing... Keep a wall between you because he is not your type."

Arlen was certain that she knew it, but he felt it needed to be said. She had a relationship previously, which meant it would be something she may would want again at some point and Tempest was known for having a woman (or three) for every separate day of the week. Tempest would crush her emotionally, and Arlen didn't want to see that despite how his personal feelings to the matter were.

He looked to the open field, where there were pegs sticking up from the ground. Arlen knelt down and picked up a rock from the ground. up towards the trees above them and reached for a dangling piece of rope. He tied the rock and allowed it to dangle and then one of the wooden swords that was laying in a pile.

Around that time, Tempest returned towards them. He walked from the building and looked to the rock Arlen had left dangling and it questionably.

"Only one today? Are you trying to trick me?" The bloodmage questioned.

Arlen smirked briefly and casted Tempest a cocky glance in return as a familiar sense of reality had seemed to return to them.

"Alright..." Tempest said and hopped onto one of the wooden pegs. "Let's see how much better I am at this than you still."

"Don't worry… I'm good at putting up walls." Leliana muttered mostly to herself as she heard Arlen's suggestions of doing such. Now if Tempest could break down that wall… That would be something else. Since she wasn't planning on letting him. "As for him not being my type… I would have to agree. He's a bit personal with everyone isn't he?" Leliana asked uncertainly, since she didn't witness first hand yet of his true nature around women. But he was rather bold unlike men she had known before.

As they reached the pegs in the ground Leliana didn't pay much attention to Arlen walking away to one of the dangling ropes. Instead her index finger poked at one of the longer sticks that was longer than the rest. "What's this for—" She started to ask while looking over her shoulder. But upon doing so the rouge had seen Tempest walk up and make his way towards them.

"There you are." Leliana greeted with a smile as she turned towards the mage.

From the corner of her eye she had seen Arlen start to tie one of rocks to the rope and with that slowly things started to piece together in her mind. "Ah you boys and your training." She said with a huff that made her bangs lift with the breeze. Leliana pushed herself forward in a few steps until she reached Tempest's side. "You better stay on guard there Tempest."

"… We wouldn't want you to fall." Leliana tease as she rounded him till she was behind him and gave him a shove on his legs. "And hurt yourself."

In a skip of her feet Leliana distanced herself from Tempest and began to cross her arms over her chest to watch him from afar. "If you manage not to get struck maybe I will show you how you're really supposed to train." Leliana mentioned as she leaned against one of the trees to see if Tempest would succeed at this or not.

Tempest almost fell forward from Leliana's push. His body wobbled and unwillingly a yelp escaped him. Turning to jump, Tempest landed on his other foot instead.

"Ah-hah! Thought you could-woah!" Tempest had to duck in time from the sound and swing of the rock sailing his way. He looked over to Arlen accusing next. "Hey. I wasn't ready yet."

"Dodge." Arlen retorted and turned as he walked the outer rings of the pegged arena.

Tempest's eyes widened, .knew what he meant. The rock was returning. He twisted his body and turned within his jump just as Arlen tossed him the wooden sword from his hands. This was his striking tool, and used to keep the rock's pendulum swinging at a fast pace.

Granted, Tempest was not a rogue, and neither was Arlen, but they had their fair share of rogue comrades who helped to teach them this game. Men at war needed such things to keep their skills sharp and Tempest took any lesson he could get to help himself to survive.

Striking at the rock, and jumping to the next peg after each strike was becoming more on the offense than any defensive maneuver. The rope was swinging faster, and gradually becoming more dangerous if it ever reached back to strike him in return. Not that he wouldn't live-it was a rock-but it would certainly bruise and Tempest didn't want that.

When the challenge began to seem to weak, or that Arlen was growing impatient, the muscled blonde mage focused his energies on the other multiple scattered rocks around them. The rocks began to float into the air and started to sail at Tempest at different times and speeds. Alerted from this, Tempest had to react more quickly in striking the multiple rocks sailing his way. He'd knock them out of the arena, only for them to levitate and zoom right back at him.

"That's cheating!" Tempest called after a tired huff of exhaustion. "Arlen!"

But Arlen hadn't said anything. He smirked and waved his hand some more, displaying in subtlety of his powers as a Force Mage, and continued to try to knock Tempest down. He then increased the pressure of gravity over the pegged arena, causing Tempest's jumps to visibly decrease in hight as well. Added to rapidly becoming tired, the entire expertise turned quickly into torture for him! But that was the whole point of the challenge...

Tempest was running out of breath from each leap and swing that drastically increased in number. Eventually, he couldn't continue and having to twirl the wooden sword-treating it more like a staff. (Which if it were a real blade, he could not do.)

"Enough... Hold!" Tempest regretted to say between clenched teeth.

Immediately, the rocks around him ceased and the gravity was lifted. This of course left Tempest light-headed and wobbly all over again. Thankfully, the rock on the rope swung back in time for him to catch and lean on. He huffed with sweat dripping from and pointed viciously at Arlen.

"You are... so lucky... I'm wore out..." He panted and waited until he could regain his balance. "I still... beat your record."

"I've gotten better." Arlen shrugged as though not impressed and folded his stout arms.

"It's not... two hundred... anymore?" Tempest asked in disbelief.

Arlen shook his head and paused before giving his answer. "Two hundred and thirteen. And fifteen blindfolded."

"That is better..." Tempest wiped the sweat down from his face. From there he stood straight and removed his shirt, tossing it to the ground outside of the arena and pointed the wooden stick at Arlen. "I think you're lying... But it is better."

Arlen just smiled in response; clearly just happy to see Tempest so distraught and worn down from exercise.

Leliana smiled towards Tempest's reaction of her giving him a light shove. After all she had to make this game fun for her too!

For a while longer Leliana stayed there leaning against the tree, listening to both go back and forth with one another. Which had been amusing to watch since she knew the two were mostly messing with one another. "Arlen's is just making sure you're staying aware about your surroundings is all." Leliana teased with a bright smile. Soon after she looked to Arlen where she watched him begin this form of training with Tempest.

Every time Tempest almost got struck Leliana flinched as looked away. For her sanity though he didn't, but it was still giving her a slight heart attack watching him jump from one side and the other to avoid the onslaught of rocks sailing his way. It almost made her wonder how much of this she could put up with. She was a rouge and it had been a form of rouge training… So she was half tempted to try it out. But she didn't voice it yet since her concern with Tempest grew the more weary he became.

Once Tempest began shouting towards Arlen of cheating Leliana pushed herself off the trees base and walked over to the blonde male. "Are you sure he can handle this for much longer?" Leliana asked in another flinch as her arms crossed over her chest.

Thankfully by that time Tempest managed to shout out for it to stop, and so it did. And slowly Leliana could breathe again without feeling the need to hold her breath in fear that he would get hurt. Of course she didn't allow this expression be seen. The last thing she needed was for the mage to get a bigger head then he already had.

"Is that all?" She asked towards Tempest as she looked at him leaning against the rock in his exhausted state. "Come now Tempest. I bet I could beat that and still not have a drip of sweat coming down this pretty face." She teased. It was a lie of course but she couldn't help but to mess with Tempest at any chance she could.

Leliana started to turn then to retreat back to her tree but from the corner of her eye she saw Tempest begin to remove his shirt, and this alone made the rouge freeze in her tracks, turn and stare more than necessary. There was only one other time she had seen him shirtless, and that was different!

"Um Tempest…" Leliana muttered as she looked over the sweat covering his chest and forehead. She tried her hardest not to stare that she had to mentally coach herself to look away. "Y-You're not going for a second round are you? You're going to kill yourself… And I don't need no dead weight on my travels. I'll be dammed if I'm going to drag you everywhere."

Tempest listened to her and glanced towards Arlen before giving a tired chuckle. "That was just a warm-up, Lass."

Arlen rolled his eyes away stiffly, but he clearly took to some offense. As if he wouldn't have stopped after the first rock may have struck Tempest. Sure-people could die from exhaustion, and they could even be stoned to death but Arlen felt himself to have had complete control over the situation.

"Besides, I trust Arlen with my life." Tempest finished and lowered his arm.

Arlen nodded promptly to the recognition of security and assurance. There was not many people Tempest was able to ever have faith in to look after him; much less finding those to confide into. Arlen knew it. He was the same as Tempest in that aspect; and to Arlen, Tempest was everything.

"Maybe you should take it easy." Arlen suggested but it sounded to aloof to have been seriously a concern.

Tempest shook his head and looked down towards the pegs as he carefully took a step closer towards the center. "Don't let her fill your head with wrong full impressions of me. There's not a muscle on me that's gone soft."

Arlen hummed a little in recognition but held his  
tongue to his thoughts instead.

"You're welcomed to test me, lass. I can prove my worth." Tempest offered and pointed to the next wooden sword that was plunged into the ground. "Though if I win, I get a kiss. Savy?"

Leliana rolled her eyes away as Tempest mentioned that was just warm up. "Mhm sure… That's why you're panting like a dog." She teased as she swung the wood prop sword around in a few moves. It was different than she was use to. Of course she used daggers more than a bow and arrow. Those were much shorter than these practicing tools.

While the two men spoke Leliana struck the ground with the wooden sword and reproached Arlen. Leliana figured Tempest would take Arlen's suggestion to take it easy to heart. After all he did look slightly worn out, but slowly he was regaining that stamina. So when the mage made his comment about her filling his head with doubt she couldn't help but to have scoffed to that comment. "Fine see if I ever care about your well being again."

Just then Leliana was about to walk away, she got as far as turning around and taking her first step back to her cozy spot next to the tree but then Tempest spoke to her. The offer perked her curiosity to turn towards the mage and give him a suspicious look. "Are you sure you want to go there Tempest?" She replied in a twirl to face him once more. But upon hearing his deal if he won almost caused her to stumble.

"Didn't you already get to kiss my lips? I think once is far more than enough." She teased while walking up toward the outer edge of the pegs where the sun shined directly on her. "Fine… But if I win I get something in return—"

Leliana didn't finish what that 'something' was as she hesitated in her thoughts when she came up with an idea to distract Tempest when 'testing' him. It was unlike her to do what she thought of but it was also better than having him win. This probably made it an unfair game, but if she had the advantage so be it. Without thinking on it much more she then reached for the edge of her shirt and began pulling it up and over her head to then toss it to the side somewhere.

She stood there and held out her arms before him and said bluntly. "What… I don't want my clothes to get all sweaty if I'm going to do this."

A smirk then pulled big and wide on her face as she reached not for the rocks Arlen was sailing Tempest's way before, but instead along her belt line that had a pouch of several throwing daggers. "Let's see how fast you move with these Tempest." She taunted his way as she threw the first one in his direction followed by the next and the next. Of course she wasn't trying to hurt him… She would have felt awful if she did. Leliana had faith in Tempest that he was fast enough to dodge her attacks. That was if the hormonal mage wasn't too busy staring at her instead.

Again, Tempest had chuckled some to her remark of the memory to when he had last kissed Leliana. "Oh no, Lass. Once is never enough for someone like me."

The remark pricked upon Arlen's nerves. He didn't like the chemistry igniting between the two as any jealous third-wheel would not. Tempest belonged to him. Arlen had thought that he made things round-a-bout clear. Though when Leliana had removed her shirt, he saw that he could not have been more wrong about the situation. Of course, Arlen and Tempest stared at her by then, but for different reasons.

When she revealed that she would be throwing daggers, Tempest's eyes widened and he quicklyv  
moved to dodge the daggers being thrown at him.

"I - Wait, Lass. I didn't expect that!" He started his complains as he regularly gave. "I meant a duel!"

But the declaration was far too lost to change by then. Tempest couldn't use his wooden sword to knock the daggers away, in concern that the weapons would go sporadically elsewhere. He lightly held his only shield up to catch, or otherwise, bump the sailing dagger as it came, only to fall to the ground later.

Though, Arlen did think about the flying daggers and focused his powers to stop them once they whizzed by Tempest. But Tempest was tired and distracted. All he saw where the small movements Leliana's breasts made once she reared back her arm and let go.

A dagger she released too swiftly after the next, sank into his upper thigh to his arm. Tempest immediately felt the sting and before he could react properly, the dagger's attack pulled and severed a few nerve statendings in the bloodmage's. Tempest promptly slipped off one of pegs and landed on his back.

"Tempest? Are you ok?" Arlen quickly asked and unfolded his arms from the concern.

"I'm fine. I only hurt my pride." Tempst said upon sitting up and reached the dagger out. But it was in there pretty good, and Tempest wailed at first and released the handle. "D-Damn it... Looks like I lost... But just for the record, I don't believe that match was fair."

After her dagger struck Tempest in the arm Leliana couldn't help but to flinch and then close her eyes and turn away as he fell on his back. That was the last thing she wanted to see. But her concern became so high in that moment that she couldn't stop herself from rushing over to his side. Eventually she had to look at the dagger sticking out even if she didn't want to. It was inevitable. Though once she did Leliana felt worse than before. "Tempest…" She whispered in a reach for the hilt of the blade. "I'm sorry… I thought—Never mind it doesn't matter what I thought."

Leliana then smiled to him apologetically and started to lower her hand from the blade. If the blade was going to be removed it wasn't going to be by her as she didn't want to cause him anymore pain. She felt bad enough as it was! Plus knowing her luck she would have hesitated and just hurt Tempest more that way. "Arlen, can you remove this?" Leliana asked over her shoulder without looking to him.

"Perhaps your pride needs a kiss better?" She offered as she handed out her hand for him to take so he could stand up once more. "Maybe next time we can make the match fairer? And have a real duel. Maybe I'll let you win that time?"

In that time of offering him so much Leliana noticed her shirt was still off and how she was bending over gave Tempest a better viewing from where he was. The fact of that, with how she bravely put her words caused the rouge to blush and turn quickly away to search for her shirt. It hadn't been that far but a few steps away from her previous standing point and in a few quick shakes to clear it out of any wrinkles or debris Leliana began to put it back on.

What made this moment even more embarrassing is that Arlen was standing right there. Just earlier she was telling him how she just got out a relationship and getting close to Tempest in any way wouldn't happen with her. Yet she blatantly threw herself on a platter for him just then. Even if she wasn't aware of doing it at that time didn't matter. She just needed to be more careful, and not allow herself to become too comfortable with Tempest since that's what seemed to affect her most. It was easy to let her guard down when she was around him.

Arlen nodded to the moment of being summoned and walked closer towards them. He saw just how quickly Leliana had dropped her complete guard and welcomed the injured bloodmage with more than possible motherly instincts. Arlen didn't like it at all.

Tempst took Leliana's hand and moved towards sitting up for the moment. He smiled some to Leliana's suggestions; trying not to reflect the pain that he felt in any way.

"Aye. A kiss to my pride would help to mend it a little." He agreed quickly. Nearly anything was worth a kiss to him. Though hearing her offer the rematch left him rather eager and Tempest's hand finally left from the dagger still stuck in his arm. "That's good. I'd always be up for a rematch with you, lass."

He moved to hold her; to put his arm around her for some kind of comforting hold. Needless to say, he felt that he earned it if she was this willing to give him something. Though before the initial contact could have been made, Tempest felt a blistering fire ignite into his arm. He froze and hollered as Leliana turned away from him to get dressed. Tempest turned his head then just in time to have seen Arlen's grip twisting the blade diagonally and with swift force, pluck it away. Tempest's deep blue looked at Arlen nearly in shock.

"Did you have to twist it right at that moment?" He practically cried.

"It had to come out, and I didn't think you'd notice much." Arlen lied with a shrug of his shoulders. Of course he made sure it was almost as painless as possible. Reaching up then, he his gauntlet covered hand started to glow with healing magic and soon the injury itself was beginning to heal.

Leliana jumped and shifted her glance back over to Tempest when she heard his wailing when Arlen removed the dagger. That of course didn't make Leliana feel any better upon hearing how hurt he was upon removing it… But it had to be done. So she didn't make any further comments after that. She was more concerned on Tempests healing process and how eager he was go take that kiss she offered moments ago… Did he have to be so blunt about it? Especially in front of Arlen? Not that she preferred to kiss him in private, but dammit she wasn't expecting him to act so quickly.

From the corner of her eye she saw Arlen heal the wound and a sigh of relief fell over her as she stared at the mages previous wounded area. "Well at least I don't have to worry about amputating it later." She teased with a half-smile pulling to her lips. Leliana was never one to hide her guilt all that well. Even then she was trying to think of some subtle way to make up for what she did to Tempest.

"Thank you Arlen…" Leliana said in her approach back to the men. "I'm usually fine with blood, but not so much when I cause someone else to bleed that I'm traveling with." She explained with a cross of her arms over her chest. By then she began thinking about the few times she managed to wound others, by accident like this one and she almost reacted the same. If not worse.

"A-Are we going to stay here?" Leliana asked towards Tempest next as she shifted her head some to the side, waiting for a response. After all Tempest didn't seem to eager to see Sole. So it almost made her believe the blood mage wouldn't want to linger long here either. But if they were, there was one thing she saw back at the Marketplace she wanted to snatch up before leaving the small village.

Leliana then shook her head. "Never mind… Wait here alright?" She said with a single finger pointed towards Tempest. "I'll be right back, try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone." She teased with winking her eye towards Tempest and Arlen both before taking her leave from them both.

An hour had passed and Leliana returned from the marketplace with a sack in one arm and a small box in her hand. Once she reached the chantry she started looking for Tempest right away with no luck at all. Of course she didn't ask for help since she didn't know many of the people here and Arlen was no where to be found… Frustrating but Leliana readjusted her things and carried on down the hallway to the several rooms that lead to her assigned one. Just as she was doing this she wasn't watching where she was going… Instead she was flipping the small box of cards in her hand. She recalled Tempest saying he wanted to play a game of cards. But since they were inside a chantry they couldn't play the version he sugggested a few days ago… It would have been frowned upon and Leliana wouldn't allow it anyways. But she figured it would have been a fun way to pass the time if they played a simple game.

While she was thinking of the different types of card games Leliana accidentally felt herself bump into someone's chest that caused her tightened onto her things and shimmy to the side. "S-Sorry—" She apologized and upon looking up after she regained her hold on her belongings she saw Tempest holding a towel. "T-Tempest?" Leliana questioned curiously as she looked him up and down. "There you are… I've been looking all over for you." Her eyes then shifted to the towel and then back to his eyes. "But it looks like your busy… I'll let you get back to what you were doing and perhaps we can bump into each other more conveniently next time." After she said that sentence Leliana had wished she hadn't because to her it sounded dirtier than she ever wanted to. The more she though on it the more it made her blush and stutter next. "N-Not bump into. I mean—uh—Come find me later…" That sounded wrong too… What was wrong with her mind!? "Never mind, maybe we can pass by one another without it being an inconvenience to either of us." There… That sounded better… Why couldn't she say that the first time!? Sighing Leliana began to turn and try and walk away before she embarrassed herself further.

Tempest blinked after being caught from recently stepping out of the bath. He was still dripping.f wet with the towel wrapped around him. -So, naturally a few stares were probably expected.

He couldn't get a word in due to Leliana's fumbling. There was a pattern here as well. It seemed Tempest had usually been half naked around Leliana a lot recently. He didn't initially know why; the circumstances mostly just fell into place that way.

He grinned some; listening to her, still, and braced his hands towards his hips. He had to admit; she was cute when she blushed. Seeing it made him want to have seen more of it-naturally, if he approved-because it applied to his greedy nature.

When she turned away, Tempest reached out across her shoulders and hugged her back against his chest. He resets his shoulder near her chin and spoke towards her ear.

"Now, Lass, you should know by now that you're welcome to bump into me anytime." He told her and gave her shoulders little tugs to surrender more of her control to him. But it was a playful tug; and certainly nothing urgent. "In fact... I think I may have missed a spot. Why don't you come and give me a hand?"

When Leliana was stopped and was brought back to Tempests chest Leliana couldn't help but let out a little squeak of surprise and tense up right away. She didn't know why… It's not like she couldn't defend herself against his charm. But dammit he was so persistent and that's what probably affected her most of all. From the breath of his spoken words striking her ear, to his touch was enough to 'almost' make her melt against him. But she didn't. She couldn't allow him to think of her as something easy.

Leliana looked over her shoulder by then to see the supposed spots he missed. None of which were there, so she had to scoff. "You look fine to me." She replied in a light tug away so she could turn around and face him again. Her blush had been there coloring her cheekbones but Leliana didn't bother to run and hide it like before.

"Maybe you should get dressed." She said pointing to his chest and then slowly her finger started to wag at him. She was staring again and she felt it that she had to physically force herself to look away and the dripping water running down every indentation of his muscles before her.

"I got a deck of cards." She admitted and lifted them between them both to break her silence. "I figured I owed you a more fair game that involved less pointy ends that can hurt you." Leliana suggested in a joking tone. "And I got something else… But we can't have any of it here." Leliana added as she took the sack that was under her arm and lifted a bottle of an aged plum brandy she found earlier that day when they were all at the market together.

"An old friend introduced me to this a long time ago… Perhaps you'll get lucky enough to try a drink once we leave here."

She tugged away from him, and though it required a little more force than the slightest tug given, Tempest reluctantly released her. He could sense her reactions for him stirring in return, and that was all that Vince had needed to push Tempest to react even more. However, Tempest suppressed the desire to do so as much as he could. He did so, because he could- -because it was harmless flirting on his part and Tempest was not an animal.

Though contrary to the notion, Leliana's stares and mentioning for him to get dressed just continued for him to want to antagonize her further. Even if it was only for a little bit.

"I understand." He nodded and sighed in a dramatic expression while fanning his neck freely. "You seem only capable to take this much sexiness in small doses, and I certainly can't have you jump me in the hallway..."

The silence between them bubbled; a situation in which Tempest could make light about when given the opportunity later. For now, his arms slid down Leliana's shoulders and rested at her hips. His head tilted down; almost seeming to follow an unknown lead that Leliana was taking. He like the tease and the playing probably as much as the initial goal that any of such actions achieved. He enjoyed this moment, but it only lasted until Leliana managed to think of something new. Tempest steppes back, and his hands hands where his own again when Leliana revealed a deck of cards to him.

Intrigued that she even remembered him speaking about playing once, caused him to lift his chin a little and smile brighter. "Oh?"

He listened then, as she talked more from the challenge of cards and then to the mention of the brandy. It sounded almost as if she were trying to continually make an amends over something that occurred beyond her control. He didn't want her to suddenly pity him every time she looked at him. It was humiliating to be emasculated!

"Lass... I hope that what happened doesn't scare you from playing with certain pointy things around me." He offered while folding his arms. "Especially when your topless; although, I think I'd prefer you without the bra."

He motioned with an for her to follow him, and lead her to a the room where he was welcomed to sleep. The flames from the oil lamps revealed in riveting detail of the large burn scars across his wet; glistening slight tan. The marks began at his shoulderblades and trailed down in a slicing motion towards the small of his back.

Tempest moved towards the small dresser and revealed one of the monk smocks to wear. "Arlen's left to scout the area for us. We should be able to leave once he provides confirmation that the paths will be clear in the morning."

Leliana's eyes widened upon hearing Tempest's bold reply that she couldn't take much of 'sexiness' as he put it. She couldn't control herself next as she gave the mage a forceful shove to his chest and then turned her head away to hide away any form of a blush appearing. The last thing she needed was him to nit-pick at that too. Sure Tempest was attractive, charming even at times with his confidence. But Leliana knew better than to involve herself with him or anyone for that matter. It wouldn't have been fair to her or him even if it was for fun.

"Will you behave?" Leliana asked with a huff of breath passing her lips and her eyes rolling back to him. "I swear. I give you an inch and you take a mile."

Even then their closeness didn't cease after she pushed him because shortly after Leliana felt Tempest's hands slipping from the top half of her body, down to her midsection. The warmth of his touch was enough to race Leliana's heart until Tempest stepped back and retracted his hands back to his sides. It was a relief but he did manage to keep her blushing constantly, and it was embarrassing how much he affected her!

Leliana perked an eye brow by Tempest's comment on the pointy ends as a part of her wasn't certain if there was some kind of hint in that sentence or not at all. But in that moment she couldn't help but response in a giggle. "Nothing scares me Tempest—" She began to explain but upon his ending statement Leliana felt her jaw loosen and for a moment she was at a loss for words until she shook her head. "Oh, um… Yeah… I'm sorry to disappoint, maybe you should put that into our next deal instead of a kiss?" She teased. "That is if you can win next time."

Leliana stuck her tongue out at Tempest next and shortly followed him after that too his designated room for the night. Once inside she stood next to the door that was closed behind her and watched Tempest as he moved towards the dresser. Shortly after she walked over to the small table in the room and set down the bottle of brandy, but kept the cards in the palm of her hand. In a twirl she faced Tempest once more, but at a distance.

Through the dim lited room Leliana was drawn right away to the scars across Tempest's back once more. She had seen them before, but she wasn't given a story as to how Tempest got them. When she asked back at camp he seemed uninterested in telling her and it just brought an odd feeling between them both. That was the last thing Leliana wanted to bring up now. Since right now was about having simple fun with one another. Eventually Tempest could tell her what happened, but on his time. So for now she pulled her eyes away and drifted them to meet his eyes as he spoke to her.

"Arlen's gone then?" Leliana repeated curiously. "That's why I couldn't find him." She said as if clarifying for herself more than needing a response from Tempest. She then shrugged her shoulders and slowly made her way on over to Tempest.

"Can I trust you to shuffle and hand them out?" She asked suspiciously with an arch of her brow towards him while she offered the cards to him. "After all I can't do it… It's known for us rouges to cheat at card games. And I rather this be a fair game."

"Aren't we being the little Lay Sister of the Chantry. That's cute." Tempest beamed in between teasing her ironically be fore reaching for the cards. "I think I can manage, lass."

He shuffled the cards once he sat down on the opposite end of the mattress. Leliana had followed only she seemed a bit hesitant. It was understandable, with the way Tempest carried on but his personality rarely could be suppressed.

The two played game after game; eventually drinking the wine Leliana had brought. Tempest enjoyed .company with her, and he enjoyed that he could relax around someone without having to constantly be in some form of a hunt-or-be-hunted mode.

The door had closed, and for the moment, only their high spirited laughter had mattered. Leliana eventually lost one of the games with the condition that she would cuddle with hum.

So, there they remained with cards scattered and the opened wine resting in Tempet's arms. To pass the time, Tempest ended up telling one of his many stories.

"-So then, Tank picks Wall-Eye up and tosses him into the pickle barrel." Tempest laughed and leaned onto a pillow. "Wall-Eye pops back up moments later. His arms waved in the air and he shouts with glee, 'That was awesome!' ...Oh, I do miss them. I've never been much of a sailor but when having ones liked them, I believed I could do anything."

Leliana didn't remember where they began drinking to when they began cuddling with each other so naturally. But eventually as time went on it seemed to become easier being this close to Tempest, and his laughter carried on over to her. For once she was actually having a good time and she enjoyed listening to his stories since being a bard gave her the opportunity to hear many, but none as quite as fascinating as Tempest's

Through her tipsy haze Leliana looked up to Tempest with a smile while her head was still rested against his chest. Her arm that was across his chest tightened when her hand clenched onto the robes that he wore as she giggled along with him. "A pickle barrel?" She repeated in amusement as she imagined the stench that poor man had to endure through that whole voyage on the ship.

Once her laughter subsided Leliana listened to the rest of what Tempest said, there weren't many times Leliana hadn't gone on a ship. Just taking about it with Tempest made her miss the few times she actually got to experience such a time in her life. From the breeze in her hair from the smell of the crisp sea.

"If it matters I wasn't much of a sailor-ett." She admitted bashfully as her hand traced over his chest. While her other arm bent, to hold her halfway up so she could gaze slightly down to him as her position from his chest didn't change. "So together we can be the worst crew members on a ship… If we ever get the chance to be on a ship together."

Leliana tilted her head with another passing thought that brought her to lean closer to him. "I believe you can do anything Tempest." She whispered as her nose pressed against his. Leliana would have kissed him but more she pursued him the further Tempest seemed to get. Leliana wasn't certain if he was doing this on purpose or if it was all a part of her imagination. But slowly it was like a sobering moment hit her as she looked at Tempest with a curious expression.

"What's happening?" It was a question not only directed at him but her own actions as she laid across him, practically throwing herself at him… Her hands clutched around his back and the other at his waist, like a sex deprived woman. Sure it had been a while! But still that didn't give her any excuse to throw herself at Tempest like this. If they began on this road it would only lead to complicated matters for both of them, and that was one of the least things she wanted to do to him. "What are you doing? … What am 'I' doing!?"

Leaning away still, Tempest blinked a couple of times as if to to clear his mind from the sudden haze that he felt. He wanted to kiss her-wanted her to kiss him, but there seemed to have been a gap that still required some sort of unspoken bridge. Tempest admittedly enjoyed their conversations, and perhaps it may have been so much so that he was greedy for them. It was the only explanation he could think of that somehow kept Vince away at the moment.

"I'm...not sure... This hasn't happened to me before." Tempest spoke softly. Then in a quick roll of his eyes, he scoffed at himself. "Its 'never' happened to me before, actually... Normally, I jump for the chance to ravish a woman like you."

Trying to gently adjust them back both into their position of cuddling beforehand, Tempest hugged and rubbed her shoulders as he continued. "I think, tonight, lass... I may simply wish to enjoy your company. You shouldn't feel pressured into anything just because of how I may seem, you know..."

Leliana squinted her eyes looking over Tempest as he explained himself. As to 'this' never happening to him before. It almost made her wonder if it was her? A silly analogy since doing anything with Tempest, a man who she was merely supposed to be traveling with would have been foolish on her part. The last thing either of them needed was to get too comfortable with one another. But it will plucked at her nerves as to wondering what truly stopped him.

As she was guided down to lay back on his chest Leliana didn't fight it. She actually listened to his voice surround her and echo into her ear that was against his chest. It was soothing in the sense that she closed her eyes and yawned. "I… Wasn't pressured." She muttered against him as her hand grabbed at his chest in a gentle fistful. "You're one of the only people I like to spend my time with… You're someone that I can consider—"

Before she could muster the willpower to finish that sentence it had dwindled off into silence which was eventually replaced with a noticed snoring noise due to the excess drinking they had done together… Well probably more so her than Tempest, unless he was just better at holding her liquor than her. Which was a possibility.

The next morning came and rather quickly and foreign feeling as Leliana began to stir awake. At first she clutch at the blankets around her and turned in her wakefulness before starting to muster the strength to open her eyes. When she did she was greeted with the imagery of her bra draped against the lamp shade next to her. Her once half-open eyes widened and her mouth started to fall open with shock. When she turned around on her back she grabbed at the blankets and raised them to see herself completely naked underneath.

In that moment Leliana felt her heart racing and her mind was going faster than she could keep up with as she realized she was still in Tempest's room. The same room they had been drinking in and it still lingered of proof with the bottle on the table nearby.

"No, no, no, no, no… Oh Maker, please no." She muttered to herself as she looked around the room some more and then reached up to run her fingers through her hair. "What did I do?" From across the room she heard some kind of noise of someone. This startled Leliana in letting her know she wasn't in the room alone that she jumped up to a sitting position on the bed, but still had the blankets held around her tightly to see it was in fact Tempest.

"You…" Leliana stated accusingly at first as she pointed at him then her, then back to him again with her. "We… Didn't…? Or did we?" Right then Leliana couldn't even bring herself to say the word 'sex' and ask if they did it. The very thought of it terrified her since it would have been foolish to act to have even done with anyone at this point.

Tempest leaned closer and cuddled her more as Leliana continued to reassure him. He reached up to play with her hair behind her ear, and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Aye, lass?" He started to question once her words had trailed off. Though soon, Leliana's head dropped promptly right into his lap.

Looking down at her, and then feeling his own head droop a little, Tempest forced a smile that clearly had shown a twinge of discomfort. He was noticing all too quickly of the warm breath she exhaled across his genitals.

Feeling a certain stiffness form, Tempest groaned in disappointments to his manhood. "Now? Of all times?"

Tempest looked up and sighed in desperation; wondering of what he was going to do. After all, he couldn't just leave her there. If she stayed too long, then he would have surely acted on an impulse.

*************

Hearing the mumbling from near the bed, Tempest had found Leliana awake and quickly having that familiar look of a drunken last night. Tempest had seen his fair share of them, and they were always hilarious to greet-hilarious, that is of course, unless he were to come in direct contact of a boyfriend, husband, or otherwise another lover. Seeing that look on Leliana's face now was a treat.

"Good morning, lass! Which would you like to ease that hangover with? Peppermint chaser or hair of the dog?" He questioned and stepped forward with two bottles in his hand. The robe he wore hung loose and very open from his front. His slacks hung low in a quick and full revealing of his toned body and cult marking at his hip.

Though he paused when Leliana questioned him and he blinked, nearly stunned that she would even ask.

"Oh, dear lass, did we ever. The room was practically electric! You were so loud, I was sure Brother Thomas could have heard you clear across the hall!" Tempest stated and moved closer to her, wrapping one arm around the small of her back and in a shimmy to one side, tilted the peppermint bottle to her lips. "He's usually the deepest sleeper around here, you know. Now, drink this. It'll help with the nausea and slow those jittery nerves."

Leliana looked at Tempest, then each of the bottles which he was holding, then back to him again with an expression as if he was the guilty party here. "Neither…" She stated with a shake of her head. "I'm never drinking with you again!" Perhaps that was a bit harsh… Seeing as how she was the one that introduced the thought to drink in the first place. But clearly Leliana was never one that was able to control herself after drinking too much. She should have known better than to suggest such an activity.

In a glance towards his chest and what was displayed of his lower torso Leliana felt herself beginning to blush a shade of red. Leliana forced herself to pull her eyes from him and when she did she heard his footsteps come closer. A part of her was hoping, praying he'd lie to her and say that they did nothing. But Leliana wasn't that stupid. Why else would she be naked? So when Tempest explained their night together Leliana couldn't help but express the shock on her face.

What she wasn't expecting was for the blood mage to act so suddenly by grabbing the lower portion of her back to pull her closer. The motion was enough to make her squeak and jump until that collision of their bodies stopped her from doing so. After Tempest guided the bottle under her nose Leliana began to feel more nausea than before due to the peppermint smell. It was strong and far too much after a hangover, even if Tempest said it would help.

Leliana bolted up from the bed when he got too close for her comfort, then she turned to face Tempest as she backed away slowly to try and find her clothes… At least she found her bra. That was still hanging from the lampshade, but she wasn't about to put that on and give Tempest another show.

"Do you have any idea how bad this is Tempest…? This is wasn't supposed to happen. So whatever did happen last night don't tell me. I don't want to know." She explained with point towards him. Her finger waved at him as she tightened the sheet around her. "And don't you dare speak a word of it! Or will be sure the next dagger I hit you with is deadly."

Tempest was completely giddy and aglow as he watched Leliana squirm away and cower across the bed. He had to chase after her then. It'd probably take her having to kick him away just to get him to quit-because his playful teasing just couldn't seem to stop.

And of course it couldn't. He always needed excessive satisfaction to anything that he enjoyed, and for the moment he enjoyed seeing this side of her. He was a puppy! An overgrown pitbull puppy with too much balled up excitement.

"Awe, come on, Lass! You're not going to let me talk about how extremely loud that you snore?" He teased her and rubbed her shoulders from behind. Taking the moment to lean towards her left ear, Tempest placed his chin to rest there after a moment. "...And you grind your teeth in your sleep too... Very sexy."

He took in a breath and after a moment, slid his hands down her arms and ultimately pushed himself away. "We hadn't done anything last night, Lass. You passed out, I attempted to move you, spilled wine on your clothes in the process, stripped you to keep you from waking nearly half as sticky as you may feel right now, and left you on the bed since even in sleep, you continue to fight me off. You even hogged the whole bed-I'd swear, it must be an Orlesian thing... Orlesians rarely ever share their beds with a Tevinter."

As Tempest acted as excided as he did Leliana began to worry more. He only seemed to be glowing happily of what a man would after an intimate night. Somehow she had to convince the mage that whatever happened between them needed to stay in this room. But every time she tried to come up with the right words Tempest came closer which resulted in Leliana backing away even further and just thinking of a way to escape this horrid decision on both their parts.

Leliana stopped feeling Tempest grab her shoulders and lean in. She was frozen on the spot until Tempest spoke of her snoring and grinding of teeth. "What do you expect I drank—A-and it's not sexy!"

Once the warmth of his hands was replaced by the cold air around her once more Leliana was able to step away but not far as she listened to his explanation of what really happened last night. She wasn't certain if she should have been mad, embarrassed or even thankful that nothing happened but she was still shocked Tempest didn't act in the way she believed him to be. "You mean to tell me we didn't have sex together?" She asked to clarify, but then began to shake her head. Leliana would have spoken again but when Tempest pointed out how she acted last night she gasped and turned away again to find her clothes. Of course she couldn't wear them, so she had to hope Tempest had something in here for her to wear.

"I only hog the bed when I've drank too much!" Leliana said with pulling out a oversized t-shirt to pull over her head. After this was done she dropped and kicked the sheet away so she wouldn't be exposed to Tempest but by her bare legs. "And how do you know so much about sleeping with Orlesian's?" Leliana asked, knowing after she questioned it was a mistake. "Never mind. Don't answer that."

Her eyes lifted from the gaze she had set on the floor and looked to him and his undiminished expression. She could only imagine how much fun he was having toying with her, and she would have gotten her revenge right there but she needed to come to terms with the mage if they were still going to travel together. "So obviously last night was a fluke and we never speak about it again… Alright?"

While waiting for confirmation Leliana began looking around the room for some kind of pants to wear next. After all she couldn't leave Tempests room half naked, and she still needed her clothes cleaned before wearing them. At this point she didn't care if she looked ridiculous wearing men's clothing, as the sooner she got out of Tempest's room, the better.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, while you were sleeping-" Tempest started to speak but Leliana's command for him not answer quickly caused Tempest to retract and glance away with a guilty grin. "-Okay..."

He watched her looking for her clothes and eventually turned to find a pair of slacks to hand to her. He would have pestered her more but Leliana was insistent on keeping away from him as if he had the plague. Not that he was extremely sensitive to the notion, but he can take hints eventually when one didn't want him so close by. Plus her words stung him a little more raw than of what they may would have done if she had been anyone else. Tempest could only quickly assume that was because of his faulty performance issues before; and now he was more than eager to prove himself.

"Well... Let's not completely close the door on this, Lass." He nearly whispered like a puppy who had recently been swatted on the nose. Rearing off the bed, he brought the robe to a close and tied it to keep it secure. "I mean... I admit, I've never rejected a beautiful woman's sexual advances before, so it was kind of a rush."

Nodding to himself with a grin as he watched her dress by then. "We should try it again... Mayhe play, 'The captured Acolyte and the Naughty Thief?' You could swoop in from a window or doorway, dressed in only that gorgeous smile and a belt of daggers and rope to try seducing me during my tedious late night studies. In the hopes of stealing my research of course..."

Walking beside her as they left the room when she was ready, Tempest continued still with his absurd play in his head. It was as if he was directing a scene all on his own; his arms dramatically extended and moving with each description as he spoke.

"But suddenly you're so smitten by my raw masculinity, excessive talent and long hard-" He coughed playfully before stepping behind her to the opposite end behind her. "-constitution, that you just can't help but to try having a little extra fun for yourself. Because you only live once and you intend to die young!"

Leliana snatched the pants Tempest offered her and began slipping them on quickly while watching him from afar to make sure he didn't get too close and comfortable. "Nope the door is sealed shut and barricade. No one is getting through that wall… No one." She stated while looking for a sash to tie the oversized pants around her smaller petite frame. Eventually she found one laying against the back rest of a chair and picked it up to tie it around her. Just as she tied the second knot she stumbled and turned in shock with his choice of words of calling her 'beautiful'. Did he have to keep laying it on thick!? It wasn't as if it was helping this awkward situation all that much.

"There's a first for everything. Maybe I'm just too much for you to handle." She joked in a serious tone and started to smooth her hands across her baggy slacks. She felt like she was in a potatoes sack and if this was attractive then Leliana wondered what wasn't to Tempest.

Just when she thought he was done trying at his chance to either get under her skin or into her pants Leliana heard him speak of game they should have played. The very imagery he gave her made her blush and turn away. "Oh no, no… No." She repeated with a shake of her head. His words of complimenting her smile didn't help in the least either. "Does this persistence work on every other woman you've tried it on? Because it won't here." She warned with a blinded wave of her finger towards him.

Leliana didn't even look towards Tempest as they left the room. She held her wine stenched clothing close to her chest and walked down the hallway. Tempest's bubbly energy though called for her to look to him when he switched to the other side of her and continued on with this grand idea he was now sharing with whoever they passed. Thankfully no one yet, but it was still an embarrassing thought to imagine someone hearing him since they weren't behind closed doors anymore.

"Someone will hear—" She warned but even then she stopped in mid-sentence to his own break in words. Leliana was so shocked that her mouth fell open until he corrected himself by saying 'constitution' before anything else. A sigh of relief fell over her as she eventually rolled her eyes away from the mage.

"You're horrible you know that? Absolutely horrible." Leliana stated, but it wasn't said to be hurtful but out of complete desperation for him to stop before he made everyone in this chantry believe they tainted it. "For that one… And undressing me in my sleep. And turning me down even! … You mister get to wash my clothes." She instructed and shoved the small pile of her attire towards his chest. "Let's not forget we wouldn't be having this conversation if you didn't pour wine on me, and probably purposely to take off my clothes. So make sure you get all the stench out."

Tempest looked down to the clothes that Leliana pushed to him to hold. He looked down as though he was being chewed out but he didn't understand why he was chosen to be punished. Then again, or even if it was actually a punishment, after all. He was holding her underwear and bra, and certainly wasn't going to complain.

"...Spilling the wine part was actually an accident." He mumbled; not that he was going to push it to be an extremely huge issue though.

He left then to do to the springs where he could take a bucket with soap and began to wash Leliana's clothes. After scrubbing the stains away, he finally was able to rinse them and hang each piece up to dry.

Afterwards, Tempest undressed and carried a bottle of wine with him to the bath. Julian had came by with a towel wrapped around himself as well. He turned as he walked, making towards the spring and stared at the clothes proudly hanging in the breeze.

"Brother Tempest? What are women's clothing doing in the hotsprings?" The boy asked curiously.

"Julian, I have been tasked with the one chore that is ways satisfying in life." Tempest stated and drank from the bottle.

"Doing laundry?" Julien asked skeptically.

"Watching undergarments dry." Tempest restated proudly.

It wasn't long after then that Arlen had returned; and quite livid when Tempest asked him to help Leliana's clothes dry faster. He requested Julien to leave the room and proceeded to choke Tempest afterwards until the clothes had dried through his use of magic. Eventually after it had all been down, Tempest was left sleeping on the ground, practically with only a towel around him, and in a drunken-stupor. Arlen had been the one to bring Leliana her clothes while Julien returned near him.

"Brother Tempest fell asleep in the Springs again?" Julien asked him with a tug to his armor.

Arlen nodded and presented Leliana her folded and cleaned garments.

Leliana looked up from the clothing she handed Tempest and back to him to give him an arch brow but nothing more as he mentioned that it was a mistake of what happened from spilling wine on her. "Mhmm, says the guy that tries to get 'pretty girls' in his bed." She said in disbelief. "I bet you were just hoping I'd try and seduce you again."

Leliana left at those words and waved Tempest goodbye over her shoulder without looking back again. She had to admit it was quite fun messing with the mage and this playful nature they had going on with one another was amusing, but she didn't want to get too comfortable. So she took herself to get something to eat while she waited for her clothes.

Of course she didn't expect them to be ready right away, so when Arlen came after a while with them in hand she was surprised to see the blonde man return to the Chantry and with her belongings. "Thank you." She said softly towards him in gratitude as she reached for the clothing that was freshly cleaned. Just as she was about to turn she heard Julian ask the question, or maybe it was a statement about Tempest falling asleep by the spring. Leliana's eyes widened as she looked in the direction of the spring and back to the two before her.

"We can't just leave him there… What if he drowns himself accidentally by rolling in?" She asked them both with concern coating the tone in her voice. "Let me just go get dressed. I'll go check on him and make sure he's okay."

Of course Leliana didn't wait for much of a response from either of them after she offered to do such and began to turn to walk away. Sure Tempest was a big boy, and if anything did happen to him that would mean she wouldn't have an unneeded escort anymore that could possibly bring her to Anders eventually. But Leliana didn't wish such a pitiful fate on Tempest after he had shown her as much kindness as he had.

From the hallway, Julien and Arlen looked to each other as Leliana rushed past them they seemed a bit confused or rather startled that Leliana was quick to have entered the hotspring while it was being occupied. They rushed to follow after her.

"Lady Leliana, wait-!" Julien called after her but the request was unheeded.

From within the hotspring, Tempest was still sleeping. The wine that he took was heavy and rich, so it did make him a bit more drowsy than he anticipated- -and since he was not near any one to relent his sexual frustration either, the temptation dropped. Though that wasn't what had put him to sleep-Arlen did choke the heck out of him just moments prior. So, it was the combination of booze, a warm atmosphere, unsatisfied sex-drive, and being choked nearly to death. Poor Tempest was exhausted physically and mentally.

The wine was left propped up against the rockets outside of the pool. What had been left was a maybe a few swallows. His own body slumped halfway into the water while his head and upper torso rested against the warm rocks; enjoying the light snooze.

Leliana had known others were probably in the hot springs possibly relaxing as well. But she had to take that risk to check on Tempest to make certain he wouldn't accidentally drown himself. She didn't even bother in stopping to her designated room to get her freshly cleaned clothes on. Julien and Arlen were not that far off behind her and the last thing she wanted was for either of them to stop her.

Once she entered the hot springs Leliana laid her clean clothes on a nearby stone and proceeded in going forward. Upon doing so several eyes were directed her way and watching her carefully. Leliana blushed and looked away promptly. The last thing she had wanted was any form of eye contact and then have question made of why she was here. Maybe coming here was a bad idea… But she couldn't stop herself now.

Eventually Leliana looked ahead to see the back of Tempest's head. Or at least what she imagined to be him since she couldn't see the face just yet. At least that gave her somewhat of a relief that she slowed down to a normal walking speed towards him. "Tempest—" Leliana sighed, the breath was caught in her throat though as she saw Tempest starting to slip. That sigh turned into a gasp as Leliana acted on instincts next and slipped into the hot spring to grab at Tempest's bare warm shoulders with her cold hands to carefully begin to rest him back against the rocks.

"There you go…" She said more to herself as her hands slid away from his shoulders and she attempted to slick back strands of hair that found their way into his face. For some reason him being this close to her, and naked didn't bother her. She tried not to think about it actually. "I swear your trying to give me a heart attack—"

Behind her the sound of a male clearing his throat rumbled behind her. Thus causing Leliana to yelp and cower even closer towards Tempest in her jump away from the noise. "Miss, this hot spring is designated for men only…"

Leliana's blush brightened then. Sure she was still clothed, even in Tempest's additional garments. But still she didn't think twice to jump in the hot spring! "Um… Yeah… Sorry about that. I just needed to check on my friend here…"

The man looked over to Tempest and then back to Leliana. "Mhm, friend."

Leliana frowned at such an assumption and began to turn back towards Tempest. "Dammit Tempest wake up." She demanded in giving him light slaps to the cheek. The sooner she could wake him the sooner she could leave and not have to worry about him.

Waking up after hearing Leliana's voice, the blue eyes that Tempest held a slightly different glint. Of course it had been due alcohol probably. Liquor had a habit of lowering defenses and so it shouldn't have been much to a surprise that Vince too over.

"My hero!" He pulled Leliana into a quick hold while summoning vines to break from the bottom of the spring. The vines latched around her legs as Vince kissed her. Surely it would have mildly appalled the other Brother behind her, but it was not as if Vince cared.

Leliana was shocked to feel such a foreign feeling grasp at her legs and position her directly on top of Tempest. It was then she noticed the mage was in fact completely naked and she was positioned on him like some kind of call girl. The very gesture was enough to make her squirm and yelp lightly until her lips were claimed. Thus toning down the sounds to a low muffle.

Her hands were free though and Leliana used them to smack at his chest repeatedly as he held her close to his chest. Not once did she returned the forced kiss since it was unwanted and especially not needed for saving him as he complimented her as being his hero.

The men behind her began to whisper among themselves and groan in disgust as they cut their bath short with leaving the two alone while they dealt out their dispute or possible make out session. It was difficult to tell since one person seemed willing to show affection while the other didn't care too much for it. But none of them were about to intervene as it wasn't their place. Possibly the head of the Chantry, but one would need to find him to inform him of such news happening in the hot spring.

By the time they left Leliana managed to break free at least from the kiss, or perhaps it was Tempest (or who she thought was Tempest) pulled back to allow them both breathing room. And Leliana seemed to need the most as she panted above him in her fit of rage. "You. Are. So. Dead!" Leliana growled as she reached for his head and smacked the side of it with the palm of her hand.

Her eyes focused on his afterwards and for a moment she saw a glimmer of color hinting in his eyes that wasn't usually there. The only other time she saw this was when Vince was in control and that of course would explain the abrupt actions on Tempest's part. But knowing she just struck Vince did start the process of feeling a knot form in her stomach.

"V-Vince?" Leliana questioned as if to clarify if it was really him even though she knew it to be true. "Glad to see you're awake! Can you be so kind to get these pesky vines off of me now that my mission is accomplished?" She pleaded towards him as her hands scaled over his pectoral muscles in her attempt to coax him sweetly.

The hotspring cleared rather quickly, though it was hardly much of a care to Vince. In addition to the s beatings, in which he ignored, Vince was struck and the sting of the vibrant slap left his skin tingling. He rubbed his cheek and inched back a little while the vines stretched and tightened around Leliana. She didn't seem to have much recollection that she was in the water and tangled-an easy drown victim...

"You diminish my gifts so easily." He stated with a curious tilt of his head to the side. "But since you did possibly save this body from it's own stupidity in places to drink, I'll overlook your mistreatment and release you; but only on the condition that you help me to understand something."

More vines slithered up to take Leliana's legs while others uprooted themselves to tickle the outlining of her sex from over the clothing. He stood up then and leaned over her slightly to speak closer towards her ear.

"You do realize that pursuing a damned man does not lead to anything everlasting or blissful. He can't return your feelings, so he decides to play the considerate gentleman... while knowing such pain would only hurt you more. Its rather cruel of him, don't you think?"

He questioned as the vines slid underneath her clothes for direct contact to her breasts and sex afterwards; massaging and teasing but not anything forced.

"How long has it been since you've even felt satisfied?" He questioned and watched as his vines moved faster over sensitive areas along her body. "Your taste in broken things clearly seems self-destructive, so why do it?"

Leliana was praying and hoping Vince would work with her and do as she requested at least this one time. But she was wrong in that moment when she felt the vines start to reach the most sensitive parts of her body. Just the slightest rub was enough to make her gasp in surprise. While her hands at his chest slid upwards to grip at his shoulders. As if it would give her a sense of concentration. But it didn't help.

Her body hunched over his trying to control her sensations while she listened to him. Of course hearing Vince say Tempest was damned was just being cruel caused Leliana to shake her head in disagreement. "N-No… He's not, he wouldn't. I trust Tempest, he's been nothing but k-kind to me and that doesn't have to bring any feelings between us… Just friendship—"

Before being able to finish that sentence Leliana felt the vines Vince was using slide underneath her garments and tend to her hidden desires. It had been long too long since was touched in this manner or even touched herself so of course her body reacted to it. While her mind was screaming to push him away. But the more Vince asked his questions how long it had been for her the more she almost wanted to give in, but she refused even then.

The second he mentioned how she obviously enjoyed broken 'things' meaning men brought the reminder of Anders. At the point of their meeting they were both broken, of course Anders more so than her. But it was true. She was always attracted to fixing those that she could and in a sense she was trying to do even this with Tempest without knowledge of it until Vince said something.

"N-No… I-I don't-." She argued in pushing her hunched self away from his shoulder finally. Her hands tried to smack and pull away the vines he had around her, but of course she knew only he could free her if he truly want too. "D-Dammit Vince… This isn't right! I-I don't want this and my body doesn't need to be satisfied. Not now. Not ever!" She claimed as she reared back her hand again to try and smack him across the face again. What she wouldn't give to have something to knock him out. But she didn't.

Vince laughed, watching Leliana struggling to fight against. What pleasure that his vines were sending to her. They slid along direct contact, pinching and pulling though only slightly in between their massages to tease her more. Each small wave of his fingers sent a command to move or to pull.

When she reached back and fought to have struck him, Vince caught her hand and squeezed the captured assailant in a crushing grasp. Pulling her tangled body close to him, pressing his hardened errrection against her stomach. He reached to the back of her head and pulled at her hair; forcing her to look up towards the sky while one of the vines had slid in closer over her womanhood and between the folds of her sex. With added pressure, though still remaining gentle, the slick vine entered her in small tipped thrusts and spins.

"You can lie to yourself all you like, but you can't lie to me." He grinned and licked the outer rim of her ear. "Your body aches for that sense of completion, and from where I'm standing, you seem to enjoy what I offer. You'd probably enjoy a lot more if you'd only allow yourself to."

The vines started to pull Leliana down deeper into the water, as Vince continued to keep only her face up-right and at the surface.

"What good is constant sadness? Constant loneliness? If you let him, he will only trap you; leaving you unable to move forward... And no matter how long you shout, he will never turn to look at you the you'd want." He whispered as the vines dragged her downward to dangerous restraint; almost as if have been drowned if she struggled against him, but Vince kept her face afloat. "Haven't you been through enough of that treatment? Wouldn't you like to forget that torment for a while? Forget being alone... Forget his cruelty. His kindness."

He cradled her cheeks and jawline in both of his hands; an indication that she needed to keep looking up towards the sky-or more directly towards his eyes-in order to breathe. Guiding her hand over the hardness of his shaft to touch and hold from under the water, Vince remained towering over Leliana at that point.

"Forget everything... Choose pleasure; not pain. T'is just a small sweet poison... Take it in to your deepest depths." He kissed her her afloat. His tongue glided across her bottom lip, as he nibbled and sought a way through; eventually with a little force if he had to.

Though his capture had not lasted for too long since he was suddenly plucked away and shoved straight down underwater. Vince's vines immediately released Leliana in his panic to search and push himself up the surface. The vines surrounded himself instead and rose Vince up on a rising throne of his collected source of magic.

"How many times do I have to kill you?" Vince seethed almost lazily from his chair.

Though Arlen hadn't said much of anything. His eyes remained widened and locked briefly towards the erect member of Tempest's body which barely received much attention prior to a drowning threat. His face flushed and he looked away, send a gravity spell to flatten the rising throne and squishing Vince back into the hot spring. Once the chair was squished down and Vince went with it under water, Arlen reached down to pluck Leliana out of the water next. He cradled her into one arm while removing what vines that stayed on her.

"Bloody sexual deviant..." He mumbled under his breath while Julien approached the springs next.

"Brother Tempest- ?" Julien called and approached the water.

"Stay back, Julien!" Arlen raised his voice and repositioned Leliana onto his shoulder. "Get back inside... He's just fine!"

Julien hesitated but nodded eventually before turning away and rushing back into the sanctuary.

Leliana's eyes widened when she noticed he grabbed her wrist and stopped her from slapping him. It should have been expected but what came next was a even bigger surprise to her. When she was maneuvered around and forced her to look up. Leliana whimpered and tried to struggle only to find it was pointless to do so. She was too concerned to notice his hardness pressed against her stomach so when she wiggled and arched her hips to escape the threatening vines she felt his member that caused her to gasp before biting onto her pout to stop herself from making another audible sound.

"I'm not lying!" She growled back in response that she was lying to herself of what she really wanted. The last thing she wanted was this. It was too soon, for her no matter what her body have craved! "What my body may want and what I know are best is two different things!" She argued in another attempt to smack him but the connection wasn't met due to him forcing her deeper into the water. She knew if she struggled now that it could easily drown her. Vince wouldn't do that would he? She hoped not!

It was almost unbelievable this was happening. After all it was Tempest who she was looking at and yet this wasn't really him. It was frustrating and a part of her wished she knew how to pull him out like he surfaced last time during their night camping together.

"No one traps me." Leliana argued back as the statement was made. Her legs tried to give pressure to stop him from penetrating in her further but his restraints holding her legs out stopped her from doing so. It was almost like a struggle to see who was strongest, though Leliana was trying to break free to get away. Sadly for her it only sparks memories she had almost forgotten about. Of why she left Kirkwall in the first place. The last thing she wanted was a repeat. Only to have a reminder every time she looked at Tempest that it would cause her to run away.

In a fit she began shaking her head in protest to what he said. It was all she could do until Vince bent down to capture her lips and guiding her hand over his hardness. Did he really think she wouldn't take advantage of this moment? Sure attacking him could have gotten her killed but all she truly wanted was it to stop before it went any further.

Of course Leliana would mutilate his precious cargo… That would be too cruel to Tempest and right now this wasn't Tempest she was dealing with, but Vince. So when he parted his lips enough for her Leliana bit down onto the pout of his lip until she felt a tang of bitterness seep into her mouth. Leliana's eyes were still open and she saw Arlen approaching by now so before he grabbed onto Vince she let him go by releasing his lip and leaning back when he plunged him into the water.

Leliana's eyes widened and she shuffled away once she was free only to be plucked out of the water shortly after by Arlen. By this time Leliana was panting due to the adenine and fear coursing through her that she automatically found safety in Arlen and began wrapping her arms around him. "Thank the Maker you're here…"

Leliana watched the assault on Tempests body and flinched in doing so. Before she could see his naked body further to the extent Arlen had Leliana began to look away to hide against Arlen's chest. The last thing she wanted was him hurt due to Vinces stupid actions made upon her. "Is that really necessary?" She asked upon looking up to Arlen. "What if Tempest awakens?"

When Julien entered the room next Leliana looked to the boy as he left as quickly as he entered. It was probably for the best seeing as how Vince was being an ass. The boy didn't need to be frightened away. Though as she was watching the boy walk away she felt herself being lifted into the air by some unknown force. When she was draped over Arlens shoulder only a little squeak passed her lips as she gripped on anything she could at that point.

"A-Arlen! What are you doing!?" She argued in her light struggle. "Put. Me. Down." Leliana demanded after feeling a warm sensation creep across her cheeks and color her skin to a bright red hue.

Arlen ignored Leliana this time. She was an outsider to all of this and didn't understand. She wouldn't/couldn't understand the way Arlen had understood. If Tempest awoke then he would wake up; if not then Arlen would have to keep trying until he was killed a second time.

Thankfully, Tempest did resurface. His soaked damp hair whipped around his forehead as he spun his head around to catch his breath and shout.

"What in bloody hell-?" He started to question and then looked from the position that Arlen was carrying Leliana. Rather quickly, he turned quiet and a memory of blood against his lip began to fill along the gum lining of his lip. He looked to Arlen once more in question. "-Is she-?"

"She's fine." Arlen spoke much calmer to Tempest; though his iron and stone grip around Leliana did not budge. Kick and shout all she wished, Arlen wasn't going to be put down or released from his hold until he allowed it. Though, he did start to carry her away by then. "Although, I do believe this will be an easier trip for the both of you if I tag along."

Embarrased to have said anything, Tempest sank back down into the springs and watched as Leliana was being taken away. Arlen marched into the hallway of the sanctuary and firmly planted Leliana down by then. His large hands capture Leliana's shoulders in a grasp as he held her outward.

"Are you out of your mind?" He spoke gentle to her; aside from the slight octave that signaled a question, he didn't even sound confused or upset. "I thought it was understood not to confront Tempest so much."

He glanced down and thought for the moment. She did seem to have good intentions; but it still had put herself in danger. Tempest easily awoken on his own, and besides, there were other people there so it was not as if he was unchaperoned.

"I'm sorry the... alcohol must have dulled my senses too much." Tempest called moments before stepping inside after them. A towel wrapped around his waist as he stopped short at seeing Arlen still holding Leliana almost prospectively away from him. "...Did I hurt anyone?"

"No!-No... You just...cleared a room." Arlen told him quickly and held Leliana tight still.

"Ah... Well, I'd better pack if we're to be going soon." Tempest said and then cautious pointed towards Arlen holding Leliana. "Is there a reason for this...?..Or should I ask?"

"I-I-I... just confessed my love-" Arlen stammered and swallowed briefly. "-To her."

"Oh..." It was all Tempest could say, and for the moment, began to step backwards. He wiped his chin and continued stepping away; feeling unhinged. "O-Okay.,, Okay. ...O-Kay! I'm-I'm just-uh-gonna g-go pack-"

He turned and promptly walked right into a wall before backing up and trying to walk down the right path again.

Leliana could only watch with wide eyes as she was packed away over Arlen's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Of course after seeing Tempest wake up Leliana wanted to make certain he was okay, but she wasn't even given the chance to ask a single question before the door was shut behind her and Arlen and she was placed back on her own two feet again. While standing there before him Leliana kept an watchful eye… Or maybe it was a stare towards the door. It wasn't until Arlen grasped her shoulders that Leliana jumped and looked up the man towering above her.

"S-Sorry… I just thought—" She attempted to explain. But even if she did it wouldn't have made any sense. It wasn't as if she was in the right entering a hot spring occupied by men to check on Tempest. But for her sanity she needed to know he was okay… Even if it was unacceptable. "It won't happen again." She corrected herself as her eyes dropped down between them.

It wasn't as if she felt shame in doing such an act, but it she should have thought on the matter of awakening Vince. That whole incident could have played out much worse than it did.

As Tempest entered the hallway Leliana was quick to turn her gaze to him and try to greet him with a smile. Though when he asked if he hurt anyone the thought of him didn't pass her mind but of her injuring his lip by bitting it. She was quick to look at the slight bloody pulp as she bit insecurely on the corner of her lip. Arlen was quick to answer though and Leliana hardly noticed his protective actions as he pulled her closer. Instead she more concerned with what just happened.

"I'll go pack too—" Leliana replied as she broke her silence finally after hearing they were going to leave. It was probably for the best after all. Though before she could escape Arlen's confession of what he supposedly confessed to her stopped her right in her tracks. All she could do in that moment was stand and stare at him in astonishment and wonder why he even said such a thing. For some reason she couldn't protest though due to shock. So when Tempest reacted Leliana watched but didn't say anything although she wanted to correct what was just said. She couldn't the words wouldn't leave her lips!

After it was just her and Arlen once more Leliana looked up to Arlen suspiciously. "Why in Makers name did you lie to him?" Leliana asked as she looked down the hallway of where Tempest left to. "He's going to find out that isn't true."

Of course the more Leliana thought on this the more she was starting to get a headache. After all wouldn't that put her and Tempest at odd ends if he believed Arlen had feelings for her? The last thing she wanted on this journey was complication. "Ugh… And just when I didn't think it couldn't get any better." Leliana muttered in annoyance as she gently pushed herself away from Arlen to go to her room to pack as well.

"Thanks Arlen. For saving me." Leliana said over her shoulder as she stopped halfway through the hallway. "But we need to work on your lying skills if you plan to use them some more… Leliana suggested seriously before continuing her path down the corridor.

Arlen's eyes narrowed slightly from the disapproval of his choice to lie to Tempest. Quickly, he stepped after her but mostly because he was going to check on Tempest. "...To protect you. The more that he believes you're untouchable the less likely either him or Vince will become a problem to you."

Not that he was overly concerned about Leliana, but Arlen was not about to explain things. What good would it to say that Tempest was a highly synchronized abomination-which meant in most cases (excluding of him being drunk, obviously) that he was aware of what his demonic half did. At times he could even take control but usually was brief. What good would it have done Arlen to tell her that he was actually in love with Tempest and that he didn't need her getting in the way?

So he left it the way that it was. Time had passed, and the small handful trotted on horseback along another trail away from the Sanctuary. Tempest's back still felt sore and bruised after Sole demanded his penance. Of course it seemed a little backwards for someone like Tempest to do such: standing before the statue of Andraste and using the nine cat-tailed whip to dance it across his back a couple of times. Even if he struck blood, it was very little and far better than anything his childhood had given him. The point being was that he underwent form of punishment that satisfied the others, and his back still felt warm.

He looked over towards the other horse where Arlen had Leliana mounted in front of him. There were enough supplies added for a separate horse but Tempest hadn't wanted Arlen with them, of course.

"How far were you going to be sticking with us?" Tempest finally asked and then tore his eyes back to the King's Road again. "Not that it matters that much anyway-"

"As far as it takes." Arlen's calm answer interrupted him, and he felt Tempest practically groan in animation behind him. "You know why this is being done. You didn't have your back whipped for Andraste's sake."

"Yeah, yeah-I said I was sorry-Shit." Tempest huffed and then mumbled. "I won't drink so much next time..."

Leliana was hunched over and staring at the neck of the horse most of the ride to where ever they were going. She didn't ask questions because one that would require talking to Tempest and she felt horrible for getting him in trouble with Sole. It wasn't as if Tempest was alone in the hot springs. He could have sufficed without her help. She should have known better, and thought before acting. But with Tempest she found herself worrying more and more about that damn mage. What was up with these mages and her getting attached to them in one form or another? It was baffling to her.

As Tempest was the first one to break the silence Leliana pulled back the hooded cloak that was draped over her head to try and look back at him as he spoke. It was only momentarily until Arlen interrupted him and they 'almost' started to get into a heated conversation. Leliana kept silent at least until she heard Tempest say he was sorry.

"It's not your fault Tempest…" Leliana said softly as she perked her head up to try and look towards him. "It's mine for worrying—"

Leliana wasn't able to finish that sentence though because off in the distance in the bushes she saw something flicker that wasn't natural. As she squinted her eyes she heard a pinging snap. Her eyes widened as she shouted over her shoulder "Tempest duck!" After all he was behind them both and Leliana took Arlen down to the ground with her so they wouldn't be struck by the arrow either that spiraled through the air and went right past where Leliana had been sitting on the horse. Obviously it was an arrow made to hit her and neither Arlen or Tempest.

In a roll Leliana stood to her feet and instead of grabbing her weapon she held out her hands and began approaching the bushes. "I know you're in there, why don't you come out?"

Another arrow sprung forth and Leliana managed to dodge it just slightly as it grazed her arm causing her to yelp, curse under her breath and reach for the bleeding area. "Dammit…" She muttered under her breath. She knew Tempest and Arlen both were probably more willing to attack whoever this was but Leliana attempted to signal them to stay put as she made the brave attempt to get close.

"Or I can have my mage friend here tear you to shreds." Leliana offered, but she didn't mean it of course. Leliana couldn't stomach to see that done to a person actually. But it seemed to work as the leaves of the bushes in front of her began to rustle.

"If your friend takes as much of a step we won't hesitate to burn you alive." The archer spoke as they came out from the shadows. Following them were two mages. "Queen of Kirkwall."

Leliana frowned and started to lower her hand from her wounded arm. Stupidly she took another step and that managed to get another arrow lined up and pointed directly at her. "I don't go by the title anymore—"

"According to the Icon you still are our 'Queen'." Spoke one of the female mages. "He's out searching for you."

"And… What do you want me to say to that? He can look all he wants. But he isn't going to find me." Leliana protested in her growing annoyance.

The second mage didn't find Leliana's attitude amusing though and began to emit a scorching fire within the palm of his hand. "He isn't going to stop! After everything you've done he still forgave you when you should have been punished!"

"I've already been punished. I left even! What more do you want!?" Leliana demanded as she held out her hands in desperation. Even though they seemed like a threat it almost was like Leliana was still trying to reach them somehow. To reason with. After all she fought for these mages, only to break their trust in the end.

"What by being raped? That's not enough for destroying Kirkwall and stomping on 'our' trust. And yet here you are traveling with more mages. Do you have them fooled too?" The female mage said upon looking back to Tempest and Arlen. "Or are they traitors like our once Icon as well?"

The action came so fast that neither Tempest or Arlen had seen it coming. Tempest listened to the command; though while Arlen had taken the physical push away from the horse. An whizzed by and it only left Tempest a bit confused. Of course it'd be a rogue to sneak upon them; but he had no idea of what they would have wanted unless it was some kind of tie to himself or Leliana.

The redheaded woman took charge of the situation; which pressed a nervous knot in Tempest's stomach. He didn't like any of this; didn't like the thought of her keeping him and Arlen from helping at the first initiative. Being forced on the defensive, Arlen held up barriers for Leliana, Tempesr and himself. So the threat of fire was not as fearful in comparison to the arrows. Damn, blasted arrows...

The two mages at Leliana's defense listened arguments that were going on at the time. If it hadn't been for arrows trained on them, their reaction time would have been quicker. For now, they had to wait for an opening. Though once the party had turned back towards Arlen and Tempest, the wait was too long.

"Your Icon gained a city of free mages within the southernlands, and did one thing better by gaining trading rights to other Kingdoms. One impartial judgement is hardly grounds for betrayal." Tempest tiltes his head in confusion and slowly raised his hands in the display of surrender. "For someone who has served your aspirations nearly to a complete reality, I'd say 'Traitor' is too strong of a word."

Though while eyes had been on him, Arlen followed in the motion, but instead twisted his palms. In the reaction to it, the mages and the rogue each were pushed up into the air with force that tripped them on their backs.

Tempest followed in pursuit with the next spell by raising roots from the ground which split the earth underneath the three enemies and wrapped around them; dragging them down into the dirt until their chins met the broken soil. It was a clear signal that he could have buried them alive if he wanted; and that he was still actually thinking about it.

"The grudge is clear to see. You're like children angry over an old wound... I get that. Believe me, I do." Tempest continued then and walked closer; now that he could circle them. "But Kirkwall is not Orlais. The man who liberated you does not wish to go to war with his ruler... So that, technically makes you the traitors to your own liberators, and I am one of them."

Arlen reached towards Leliana and covered her eyes to keep her from seeing much more. He didn't like it when Tempest tortured people; but he also knew that it was probably just the hint of that demon that lurked within him. The bloodmage could not help his adrenaline-pumped tendencies; and if one was to challenge him, they would have to be smart about it.

Tempest stopped back in front of them and frowned. His left hand made a fist and the roots impaled the three enemies; coiling into their insides as he continued over the slightly muted sounds of protruding roots tearing into flesh. "You see, I served your Icon. I still serve him... And if he wants his Queen alive and you insist on threatening her...?...Well... I'm sure you can see where this puts you."

The roots crawled and pushed their way up the three captives necks and penetrated their skulls last. Seeing the blood splattered on the ground did give Tempest a slight notion of gratification. His eyes glittered briefly and he rolled his shoulders back; popping his neck from side to side.

"Alright. We're done here..." Tempest announced and turned away to head back to the horses.

Arlen glanced downward and guided Leliana in her blinded state away from the area next. "Lets go. You don't need to see any of that."

Leliana's eyes widened in shock and fear as she watched the two mages and rouge that were against her being thrown back in screams only to be then buried to the neck deep in the ground. She looked at Tempest and Arlen both helplessly. Even though they wanted her dead, her head on a pike even she didn't want to see them hurt. It was all just a misunderstanding, and even though they spoke hurtful things Leliana couldn't bring herself to hate them even then.

Hopefully Tempest would just leave them buried there, to struggle to get out. So they would have the chance to get far enough away from them. But she couldn't have been more wrong as their cries continued to fill her ears even after they were in the ground. Leliana couldn't help but to look at Tempest who was now in front of her. To try and reason with him somehow but she saw a look in his eyes she never saw before and it stopped her, not from fear, but shock.

Even if she wanted to say anything Leliana felt something cover her eyes. After being caught off guard by these first three attackers her arms began to frail around to hit whoever had a hold of her. But as soon as she was pull to their chest and able to look up she had seen it was Arlen holding her and for a moment her composure seemed to calm down. Not for long though as she heard the gurgling sound of the attackers behind her cease.

"What—" Leliana gasped as she tried to turn, but Arlen's guidance was too much to fight against. "What did you do!?"

Arlen got Leliana as far as to the horses until she didn't budge with getting on the horse. She absolutely refused as she stared off into complete nothingness. A part of her wondered if it would always be like this now? Would some mage always be out to kill her? Rape her? Or even torture her for what she had done? A part of her wished she could have taken it all back, every wronged thing she had done to everyone. Not only were her problems her own but she was leading Tempest in them now, and others too that she encountered.

She couldn't stay. Not if it meant it was risking their existence too. It was bad enough that Anders and her son's existence was threatened if she didn't leave Kirkwall when she did. "I need to go." Leliana muttered under her breathe as she looked at her supplies on the horse. There was a stinging sensation that struck her eyes then. She didn't realize were tears until one crept past and hopefully before either Arlen or Tempest could notice it she wiped it away quickly and casually.

"I-I can't stay." Leliana said more clearly this time as she turned around. A mistake on her part as she saw beyond Tempest the dead bodies and all the blood and brain matter everywhere. It's like this wasn't her first rodeo. But her mind was at a mental break, anything could have triggered her. "I-I can't keep having you protect me—" Leliana's voice cracked as she looked to Tempest with tears glimmering in her eyes. "—I don't want you to get hurt. Or anyone that crosses my path." Leliana's gaze then shifted to Arlen. Even though she hardly knew him, she wouldn't want him hurt either.

"What I had to." It was all that Tempest could say when he heard Leliana's small words of asking what he had done.

For some odd reason he couldn't shake the cold aspect from himself. He had spent over half his life killing people whose views had not agreed with his own, or had not agreed with whom he served. What was a few more to that list, but only a few more? The demon in him empathize; and it was the main aspect of one another that they agreed upon.

Though, hearing her protest of not going with them struck a nerve. He was doing all of this for her, after all, even though she had not seemed to realize it or maybe it was forgotten. Before Tempest could even reach his saddle to mount it, he found himself turning back towards Leliana and closing in the distance.

"Lass, there are good people-loyal people; who would still wish to see you cared after and happy." He paused and then pointed towards his mini-massacre in the soil. "Those people were not one of them, and they surely have not earned your pity. This is all just a matter of weeding out the bad from the good."

Arlen cleared his throat a little and gave Tempest a pointed look. It was something that caught Tempest off guard since he had rarely been given that sort of expression before. In a few glances towards Leliana, Tempest finally followed Arlen's icey gaze and noticed at last the problem.

She was crying. It was the strangest thing to Tempest. He didn't understand it; most due to his upbringing. Why? Why cry for the enemy? The enemy never wishes to understand others, they only hurt and kill others. That's why they were called enemies! They deserved only pain, and death was a mercy granted on a whim. Because that was what enemies deserved; its what they earned.

Arlen had been the one to remain close; to put a hand to Leliana's shoulder, lift a finger to one tear trailing down her cheek and lifting it into a sharing view for observations. From seeking such, Tempest felt out of place and awkward again; as though he was suddenly ostracized.

"I won't do it again, if you don't want me to." Tempest spoke after a moment and stared towards his kills. Raising his hand, Tempest sent magic to soil a bit more and to give the bodies a proper burial. Afterwards, he spoke again. "...We can also change course, if you wish, lass... But until I know that you're in a place that can keep you safe, I'm not leaving. And I doubt Arlen will be leaving anytime soon either."

Leliana looked up to Tempest as he approached her. She didn't even try and make herself presentable even with the tears staining her cheeks as they did. A shock was still coursing through her veins and the more Tempest spoke about the people he ruthlessly dealt with she began shaking her head to protest his explanation. A part of her still believed she deserved this pain, or any form of attack the mages she once had trust with felt was right. But she knew if she tried to explain herself even in the slightest towards Tempest that none of it would make sense. Not just to him, but to anyone she told it to. Because no one was dealing with the sense of betraly she felt that she had done to so many.

"The point is I'm not good or loyal enough for these people." Leliana explained as she held out a hand towards the dead bodies. "If I didn't do what I did they wouldn't be attacking me in the first place!"

As Arlen reached for her cheek and wiped away the single tear Leliana flinched away. The tear that was now on his finger was displayed before her and all she did was stare at it silently before reaching up and wiping her face before another could be seen.

"Fine." Leliana sniffled as she rolled her shoulders back and turned back to the horse to tie her things back to the saddle. She knew Tempest wouldn't have left her alone until they did reach a safe place like he said. He was stubborn, much like her. Behind her she heard the ground start to rumble and curiosity got the best of her that she looked over her shoulder to see the dead bodies buried.

"I-I think…" Leliana sighed as she turned back to the horse. "We should just move on until we find a safe place to camp. I'm not sure about you but I really don't want to stay here."

Eventually the group road horseback to a small village. It was a farmer's sanctuary really, and the locals spent most of their time in the tavern when they weren't out working the fields. It was still mid-day as they reached the small town and dismounted their horses to make their way closer after tying their horses to posts. Leliana would have preferred to carry on but after everything that happened she needed a mental break.

"I guess I'll meet you guys in the tavern." Leliana said over her shoulder in a glance to them both. She really didn't wait for a response as she grabbed her belongings and went off in the direction of the small building that making the most ruckus in town.

After entering Leliana didn't pay much attention to the many stares or one stare in particular she got from an older gentleman as she made her way over to a table and dropped her things on the ground. "Finally a chair." She groaned as she fell into the chair and leaned her head back into the back support of the chair. It was much better than sharing a horse with anyone.

Far off in the corner a man with silver hair and golden eyes was sitting far across the room. He had been looking at Leliana the moment she stepped inside, but she seemed not to notice him. He wore different attire than most of the men in the room. So it did give him a lot of attentions and questions of where he came from by the waitress every time she came to refill his drink. Frustrating since he finally found the person who he was looking for and yet these people wouldn't leave him the hell alone!

Leliana was greeted with the same waitress eventually once she left the older man's side. "Can I get you anything—"

"No." Leliana interrupted before she was bombarded with the list of their specials tonight. "S-sorry. No thank you. It's been a long journey."

The woman nodded. "Of course dear, if you need anything just let me know."

Tempest and Arlen hadn't said much since the idea of leaving the area had been something that they could agree to. Leliana stayed with Arlen while Tempest rode behind them. This had been done avoid tension; and also because since the moment Arlen stated that he confessed his feelings to her, it had seemed normal in a strange way.

Arriving at the tavern and beginning a dismount, the two men heard Leliana inform them of where she was headed. Once she was gone, and after Arlen finished tying the horses, he noticed Tempest taking an interest towards the ground. The bloodmage scattered rocks around with his foot before finding a smoothed and nearly polished piece if sediment in the ground. Rather quickly, Arlen frowned and approached him.

"What?" Tempest started to question and looked back at the rock that he picked up; following Arlen's glance. "Oh this. I know what you're thinking. Don't worry. It'd be a waste to even try it in the mid-day."

"I was not expecting for you to try anything at all." Arlen spoke quietly.

"Some of us like the taste of actual food instead of shoe leather." Tempest sighed and stepped ahead of him as he placed the stone in his pocket. "You just keep your girlfriend company. Let me worry about the money issues."

They walked inside of the tavern; taking a quick notice of the surroundings. It looked like an average meal and mead kind of eatery. Though, it would have been a surprise if there was an inn.

From one of the corners of the room, there was a small crowd playing a game of throwing knives. The object of the game had been to hit as close to the center target as one could; and the skinny Navarran was the one who was winning every time. There was also an elven manager, who stood by to pony up cash. The bag of gold was large and over-flowing; something that appealed to Vince rather quickly-but Tempest remained in control-he just listened and watched while heading towards the bar.

Arlen groaned to himself as he made his way towards Leliana's table. "Don't get too comfortable here... He's got that look in his eyes."

Tempest ordered a shot of the hardest liquor the place had and walked back towards the other end of the tavern.

Tempest spotted the man in recognizable Tevinter clothing. The man was a Magister from the Imperium; and usually only such could have been detected by others of the same place. It was not as if the Imperium was a public park or anything. Though, Tempest in return was not wearing such armor-because his rights were taken from him by his mother-who banished him. Tempest wasn't certain if this man worked with the Icon or not, but after their recent encounter, Tempest didn't feel to confident in taking many chances. However; acquiring money was always something to risk.

So, Tempest played a round, and lost- -though not pathetically. He was a mage-not a rogue-but he could hit a target-it was just not as close or as fast as his opponent.

"Well, you weren't kidding, mate. That was pretty fast." Tempest smiled and tried to keep his eyes away from the large sack of gold that the elf hauled around on his person. A distraction-a quick drink helped. "Alas! I know someone who is deadlier with that blade than you."

"Being fast 'is' being deadly." The Navarran scoffed as he plucked away the knives from the wall.

"Not necessarily." Tempest shrugged and watched him; taking another sip of his shot. "You could be throwing things a day long, and it won't make a lick of difference unless you hit at what you're aiming at."

"Are you trying to ask for a challenge to the death?" The Elf asked curious and eager.

Such a thing could bring in more bets. Of course the crowd was beginning to gather closer and to listen far more curious to his answer.

"Oh, not me... Lass, could I have another drink please?" Tempest flagged down the waitress and then continued on with his story quickly. "I know man who is so deadly, that up North, they call him...The Silent Plains Walker! ...Or, you know,... 'Walker' for short.-Thanks, Lass."

Tempest accept the drink and exchanged his glass with a wink to her. After taking a sip of the drink, he looked back towards the Navarran man. "Aye; I remember when he first set foot on the grassy knoll. He came and spread his wrath like an ominous and flamboyant cloud that spread across the entire land. His impact was so great, that every living creature tall and small shuddered and died within the first contact."

In the background, Arlen smacked his forehead and lowered his hand slowly down over his mouth. "...Andraste, preserve me..."

"And that, mate, is how the Silent Plains got it name." Tempest smiled with pride to the amazed glint in each person's eyes.

"Bah; he doesn't seem so tough." The Navarran scoffed and wiped his blades, each against one another testy.

"Well, I'd imagine you wouldn't be all that intimidated anyway-" Tempest took a long drink and turned in the direction of the recognizable Magister. His mug raised and aimed towards the man. "-because he's sitting right over there."

The crowd turned and looked towards Artemis next. The Navarran's face scrunched in disbelief.  
"Him? No." The Navarran spoke skeptically. "I mean, he was good but not that good."

"You thought he'd show you his true skill? You're small potatoes to him." Tempest rolled his eyes and took another drink. "You need to get his blood pumping first, mate. He'll follow through then."

"Gotcha." The Navarran grinned and flipped one dagger into the air to catch. Meanwhile, the crowd began to place their bets into the large coin bag. After then, the Navarran threw his dagger right onto the other man's table; piercing his sleeve into the wood.

"Damn... We need to go. Now." Arlen spoke to Leliana and tried to hurry her back outside.

"Hey! Walker!" The Navarran called and flipped his other dagger dangerously into the air. "I'm challenging you to the death right here; right now."

Meanwhile once no one had been paying close enough attention, Tempest snatched the heavy bag and soon left out of the building with Leliana and Arlen close by.

Leliana smiled as Arlen approached the table and sat down near her. "I was wondering when you two would show." She said with looking around the room for Tempest next. "Where's Temp—" But her eyes caught glimpse of him and she shook her head watching the mage make his rounds. "Never mind there he is." Leaning back for her chair for support she listened to Arlen as he said she shouldn't become too comfortable. The thought alone was enough to make her pout. "Fine."

Artemis watched with cautious eyes how Arlen and Tempest entered the tavern next. As the blonde male made his way towards his daughter he frowned but held his composure as he watched the other man that entered the building with him. After all he seemed to be drawing a crowd where he went and it pricked his curiosity as to what he was saying. He of course didn't want to blow his cover so Artemis stayed put unlike the rest of the patrons in the tavern and tended to the drink that was in front of him.

As time passed and Tempest game ended Leliana looked to Arlen as he mumbled something. "Is something wrong?" She asked with tilting her head to the side. Shortly after this Leliana looked up to see the crowd start to turn to one man in particular in the room.

Even with how far off Artemis stood from the crowd he heard the conversation Tempest had with the Navarran clearer than he would have wished. Before he could react to the stranger's accusations he was pinned down, only by the sleeve. But it was enough to stall him as he looked to the Navarran in shock. "My name isn't Walker fool!" He growled and began to stand to his feet as he plucked the dagger from his attire.

Leliana gasped to Arlen's suggestion and quickly grabbed her things that she previously dropped to the ground. "B-But—" She protested but it seemed Arlen was determined to leave this place, and she couldn't argue. At least not right now.

Artemis watched as Leliana's brightly red head slipped past the tavern doors, where Arlen and Tempest followed as well. He could have easily stopped them, pushed everyone out of his way to reach her. But he didn't want to blow his cover so quickly. So a fist fight it had to be even with as much as Artemis wished to use other methods of force.

Outside Leliana approached Tempest and ran to where she stood in front of him. "What was that all about!?" She then pointed to the taverns door they left from. "That's hardly fair to pin a group of guys on one old man just so you can get some quick coin. What if he dies?"

"That man's a Magister. He's not going to die." Tempest spoke in confidence. Though he kept to himself of the thought that is even if the Magisterial was killed, or if the Navarran was killed-it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

They rushed to a different town fast and without much incident other than Leliana continuing to fuss at Tempest for his behavior. He had to think lightly of it, of course and refrained from actuallyb  
mentioning that he stole money on top of every thing- simply because he did want to deal with her fussing more.

Reaching the next tavern was probably the best option for everyone. They each needed to relax and drink-and now, Tempest had the expense to do even more of what he wanted.

So, they found a table at the next tavern, which looked just as mundane as the previous one except there had been a live band and a stage. There was not a dance floor, of course, because it was not meant to have been a complete night club in comparison to a restaurant of sorts. However, there were rooms for rent upstairs here-and Tempest as as certain to take advantage of them.

Arlen had volunteered to get the food while Leliana and Tempest sat at the table. For some unknown reason; or possibly for the heck of it, Leliana wanted to practice her test of skills by dodging Tempest's fingers with a dagger. The bloodmage displayed his trust (or maybe crazyness) to her by being her target.

"You should have a few drinks before bed, lass." Tempest smiled and looked down at his hand resting flag to the table. "It'll help you relax better than doing this."

Leliana didn't like leaving the previous tavern in an uproar like they did. It wasn't right. Not for the workers or for the causalities. She tried to release some of those worrisome thoughts (that she had no control over) by using one of her short bladed daggers and striking the tip into the wood of the table between Tempests fingers.

Thankfully for him she had precision and concentration to do this without hurting him. She was actually a bit surprised he let her. Maybe it was because he managed to piss her off not once but twice this day… Perhaps he was trying to make up for it by partipatating in this game that was mostly played by rouges.

"Are you certain that man back at the other tavern was a Magister?" Leliana whispered towards Tempest as her strikes against the table didn't cease. Only quickened. Her mind couldn't wrap around the reasoning as to why one would be so far from their homeland if he was really from the imperium. She would have asked more but she didn't want those around her to hear of what she spoke.

Upon hearing him speak Leliana flinched and slammed the knife deep into the table between his thumb and first finger. The once dull expression she wore was replaced with anger and confusion as she looked up at him. "I don't think so Tempest."

In a sudden movement she braced her hands on the side of her table and pushed herself up from her chair. She left her dagger behind while storming away as she spoke in a scoff. "I don't need a drink. Not now, not ever." She groaned with a roll of her eyes. "Especially not with you again." It wasn't a risk Leliana was willing to take after drinking with him before in the Chantry. Sure nothing happened. But something could have happened. If Tempest wanted to have a good time with a woman, he would have to find it with someone else.

Tempest jumped a little after having the dagger almost stab him. He wasn't expecting such force from the method that Leliana turned him down. She was still angry with him, and the thought made him frown. If she was mad about what he did recently for this long, then he certainly wouldn't let her know what he did that involved children doing his scheming work instead!

"Lass..." He stood up and soon chased after her once she headed towards the exit the tavern. The last thing he needed was for this distance to grow between them; but it felt that with one step forward the they took would have pushed them two steps away.

"Is this about that old man still?" He questioned and shook his head. "You may not like me, or anything I do to help our travels be a bit easier; but sooner or later you are going to have to trust me if we're to get along."

Leliana flinched as Tempest made his way outside with her and forced her to stop and look at him. Was he always this persistent? Or was he just trying to make some kind of point? She soon scoffed at the moment he spoke and said she needed to trust him. He was an absolute numbskull if he didn't see that she did infact trust him. If she didn't she wouldn't have been traveling with him still! Any other woman that would have been pressured by Vince, after recently being raped by another man would have easily left without a single thought. Maybe it made her stupid, since there may be a time in the future that Tempest wouldn't have control and he couldn't stop Vince, much like in the hot springs. But she still put her trust in him.

Leliana stood there staring at Tempest as she shook her head. "Do you really think this is what this is about? Is about that old man or that I don't trust you?" She asked baffled.

"I do trust you Tempest! That's the thing!" Her hands clenched at her sides then and then released as her ridged composure began to lift slowly as she sighed.

"Before you and Joseph found me I lost so much, and so many people. People I'll never see again." She admitted as her eyes gazed into his. "Anders, and my son…." She listed off as her voice died off. There was such a wider list of people she could have added to that. Aragorn who she watched die before her, Fenris who she left hanging dry. But the two people that meant the most were the two she had to let go to protect. She didn't want to have to do that again and the very thought of it brought the familiar sense of tears to fill her eyes. "I lost everyone—I-I can't lose you too."

Tempest flinched a little listening to her. He hadn't taken into much account that she was in some kind of pain on her own. He wondered if she was always this way. Leliana never talked much about her past before; what little he knew was mostly from what others talked about her actually. So, this was insightful.

Howver, it was also saddening. He didn't want Leliana to have been upset, or to worry over so much that she seemed to. Tempest just didn't understand the emotion; and considered worrying a waste of energy.

"You don't have to worry about me, Lass." He said and stepped closer towards her. Reaching his hands comfortably on her shoulders and loomed into her eyes. "Because, if there's one thing I'm good at, its surviving."

Tempest wasn't certain is she truly grasped of what he meant. He felt that she may have needed some extra form of encouragement-something that would help her to believe him. If there was anything more reassuring, it generally was physical contact.

So, he pulled her into an embrace and a kiss. He raked his tongue across her bottom lip as a small request but his arms enclosed around her for security for the moment. When he felt it was safe to pull away, Tempest slid one hand up to wipe away her tears.

"Its going to be alright. I'm real, lass, and I'm here." Tempest told her and searched her expression with caution. "And I'm not going to vanish. I promise you. You can believe in that. Can't you?"

Leliana squinted her eyes at Tempest as he mentioned she didn't have to worry about him. Its not like she planned too. All this time traveling with him did manage to get her closer to the mage on her own emotional level that she tried to keep hidden. The more time she spent the more she wanted to learn about him, and his history. When they spent the night together talking in his room in the chantry for example was one of the most enjoyable moments she had since leaving Kirkwall. But she did fear any happiness to be ripped from her.

After hearing his comment on surviving Leliana looked up to him questionably but before she could speak her lips were claimed by his own. In the past she might have fought this moment but instead she returned the kiss with just as much attentiveness and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't want him to pull away and as needy as it seemed she almost chased after his lips, but caught herself in the act before hand and stopped herself by pulling back, but not from his embrace until he was willing to let go.

From in the shadows Artemis was shuffling his way through the bushes. Ahead of him he saw Tempest and Leliana. But his sights were more so on the damned man who threw a horde of men his way and then left him with a tab to pay! In a growl he almost began approaching the two, but he stopped after seeing the way Leliana reacted to this man.

Leliana smiled from hearing Tempest say he was real, to how he tenderly wiped away her tears. Usually she would have attempted to hide them, but she didn't feel the need to for once. "You are real aren't you?" Leliana confirmed as one of her hands from his neck dropped down and cradled the side of his face. Her eyes kept locked on to his as she nodded in response to his last question if she could believe him. "I do."

Artemis had seen enough of this mushy fest that he started to begin feeling ill. Before he spewed on the bushes in front of him he pushed his way past them and proceeded forward towards the duo. "You." Artemis called out in a gesture towards Tempest. "You're lucky you left that tavern in a hurry because I would have killed you after dealing with that dammed Navarran."

"On my way here I was able to cool down!" Artemis explained enthused. "And I would have let you live, but now that I see you with the Icon's fiancé, trying to sweet talk her… With… What is this words and kisses? Does that work on every woman you try that on or were you hoping you'd get lucky?" He asked as he pushed out his palm and used a gravity spell to push Tempest back until he hit a tree. Thankfully by this time Leliana's arms around Tempest were loosened so she wasn't pulled with him.

"Tempest!" Leliana shouted as she ran over to him and knelt down beside him. "Dammit whats your problem!?"

"My problem is this man is trying to involve himself with a woman that is already called for." Artemis explained from behind her as he lowered his hand and approach the two.

Leliana frowned as she glanced over her shoulder to look at the older man. "You work for Anders? You don't look familiar—"

"I don't work for anybody." Artemis replied as he looked down at Leliana. "I'm just protecting you from filth like this. But I do know Anders and I am helping him in finding you. I found you, now if you'll come with me?" He said with an offering of his hand.

Leliana protested the offer quickly with a slap of his hand. "I'm not going anywhere. Not with you at least. And I'm never returning to Kirkwall."

Tempest wasn't certain of the feeling that he had in that moment. He knew he wanted to make Leliana happy, but he didn't anticipate the repercussions to doing so. There was this feeling that Tempest couldn't quite describe when he saw that smile of hers beginning to form. It was an expression of honesty and sincere relief; maybe even a hint of joy.

No one has ever looked at Tempest in that manner before without being enticed, or to have some ulterior motive; and Tempest was never especially prudent to avoid such complications when the mantle of Fadione's Keeper had been placed upon him. Less so, when most began to regard him as a god. No matter his attempts to dissuade others from such myth-making, he could not deny the imbalance of power it placed between him and everyone else.

After that, he had never been seen for who he was, not truly. Not as Luviar; not as simply just himself. When prospective lovers presented themselves after that, there was never truly any way of knowing their intent, let alone if their consent came entirely without coercion...

Even the casual touches of his comrades- friends he'd known through many skirmishes and conflicts through the ages -came to a stop as fear and awe set in. Even they had not been exempt from the sudden shift in perspective.

He had never disliked solitude, until then. When it became no longer a choice, but an exile.

So, the title had dropped; his name but a whisper to any who knew or helped of his origin. He was alone; and he hated the feeling of being alone. Though, at the same time now, he shuddered and changed his views to the idea. And it was all because of this one expression; her expression. For once, he wanted to hide away from someone.

Tempest wondered then, if she would have ever looked at him this way if she knew of what he represented, and the choices he had done to make him who he was today. Luviar Tempest DeCaedmon-Celestine the God of Man-Forged by Man, the enslaver of innocents, murderer, pirater and pillager of the thousands. She would hate him for his past .what he was; and he knew it.

"Lass..." He started to say and his eyes dropped down with uncertainty. He really didn't know what to say actually-or even if he should have said anything. Surely she's seen-known enough of who he was to feel comfortable around him.

Though the thought was blissfully distorted and pushed away once he heard someone's voice calling to them. Tempest's blue eyes darted away cautiously, but then turned more towards the distinguished older gentleman. Of, he recognized right away of the target he ponzied his scheme off from by then.

"Walker!" The tease was damming, but irresistible. Tempest snapped his fingers and pointed to him as he stepped away. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

He listened then as the man continued, but tilted his head slightly from the feeling of being ridiculed - as if he didn't deserve it when clearly Tempest did! He did just leave the man to fend for himself in a life-and-death situation, of course.

"Well, in my advise to you, mate, you'd probably have to get the ladies slobbering drunk-" Suddenly, something abruptly knocked Tempest's body away before he could finish.

At full force, he was sailed towards something and he hit it hard enough to knock the wind right out of him. He didn't have a barrier put around him, so of course he was caught completely by surprise and full of pain. His only conscious thought was thanking the Ancestrial Blood that Leliana had not latched onto him for the ride.

No broken bones or lacerations; but damn that hurt. What was he even pushed against? A tree? Perfect.

His bare thumbs raked across the bark and recognized the hum of the tree. Only mages who were one-with-creation; or with expressive agricultural-given talent could recognize plants without having to see them. Of course this was hardly a useful tool unless one could wield that organism under their control. Tempest's willpower, obviously exceeded that talent's challenges.

His skin tingled from the ward that soon coated over his body like a second skin; and for the moment, he couldn't take his eyes away from the man. Listening between him and Leliana going back and forth, it gave the bloodmage time to sync his power more expressive into the tree.

Quickly after Leliana had reacted away from the stranger, roots sprung up from the ground and aimed at the Magisterial in order to push him back - or impale him; whichever came first. Though it appeared that the man was dodging and swiftly back. The tree grew vast in response as well and vines snaked in from behind the Magister to ensnare around his shoulders, and quickly next his ankles.

Tempest would have inflicted harm against him at that time-maybe even killed him-but he did promise Leliana that he wouldn't kill again.

"It sounds like the lass doesn't wish to go with you... Can't say I blame her; your type would give even me the creeps." Tempest grunted in between pushing himself off from the tree. "You're lucky I've a soft heart at the moment... So, you'd better take the advantage and go back to the Icon. Tell him he's going to have to ask a little more nicely if he expects to be getting his fiance back."

Artemis was still concerned over convincing Leliana to come with him when he saw from the corner of his eye that Tempest began attacking him next. It should have been expected, but he didn't know this man was a mage or had talents that consisted of using nature around him. Not that it concerned him in the least. He had dealt with other deadly forces than this before.

Leliana looked over to Tempest with concern as he used his ability to attack this man. Not that she blamed him, she didn't expect him to roll over take what assault one of Anders men gave but the fact of the matter she was still trying to get to the bottom of who this man was. For once, someone wasn't trying to kill her and they knew of Anders which meant they knew of what she did as well. Or had an inkling. The last thing she wanted was to harm someone that could have possibly been on their side that was a mage, even if they were trying to return her to Anders.

The older man dodged the attacks that were directed at him with ease that he practically chuckled "Is that all you have—" In the moment of asking that question roots wrapped around him and held him in display before both of Leliana and Tempest both. No matter how much he struggled Artemis couldn't break free (use fire duh!) it seemed as if the vines just tightened around him in response instead.

As Tempest approached Leliana stepped closer to his side and began looking to his chest and back. Seeing if he was harmed in any way from the 'push' the other mage had given him. She was relieved to see he wasn't that a sigh forced pass her pursed lips.

Upon hearing Tempest the other mage began to roll his eyes in response. "If anyone should be giving her the creeps it should be you." Artemis retorted harshly as he lifted his chin in response to nod his head in Tempest's direction. "… I can smell your type a mile away. Nothing but disaster and lies follow you, there's nothing that can clean or mask that stench."

Leliana frowned and then turned towards Tempest where she softened her expression to try and grab his attention. "Lets just leave him. Perhaps tie him to a tree that way we got a head start if we leave now—"

A scoffing notion emitted past Artemis lips then. "I use to think the 'Icon' was useless sack for my daughter, but this man is worse. He'll bring you nothing but problems."

"Your daughter?" Leliana questioned immediately, as she completely ignored the rest of that sentence even with how harsh it was. "What do you mean by your daughter?" She asked as her eyes squinted towards him.

Artemis tilted his head to each shoulder then. Listening to Leliana as he popped his neck. "Exactly what I said." He replied bluntly as he narrowed his eyes on her. "You, Leliana, are my daughter. Now you won't let a beast like this man kill your own flesh and blood will you?"

Leliana didn't know what to say, or what to do. A part of her didn't want to believe him, couldn't believe him because of the fact that she lost her mother so long ago that she thought after that she was all alone. Sure she had Lady Cecilie who fostered her growing up, but it was never like her mother or father she never heard about because stories were never passed down. Maybe was lying, he had to be lying. Obviously he thought of her as someone weak and willing to save him if he said the right words.

But why else would he be so persistent to find her, beside the fact of Anders looking for her. Most mages were in an uproar of what she had done. And this man was a mage. The more she thought on it the more she was starting to believe him.

"My mother." Leliana stated in a nod towards him. "What's her name?"

"Oisine." He replied quick and short as he arched a curious brow. "You have to believe me, I can protect you better than this scum—"

Leliana flinched not only from hearing her mothers name but from hearing this man insult her and suggest she even needed protecting. "Tempest. Shut him up." Leliana pleaded as she turned around to walk back towards the tavern.

Artemis widened his eyes and lunged forward only to be brought back to his starting point. "Dammit Leliana! You need me!"

"I don't need anyone." She stated coldly over her shoulder. "And if you ask me I seem to have done just fine and dandy without your parenting. That is if you're really my father."

Artemis groaned "I am your blood if you like it or not!" In a roll of his eyes he looked away from the back of Leliana's skull to look to Tempest next. "Will you talk some sense into my daughter? Obviously she trusts you for some mundane reason.

From hearing one insult given after the next; it was like shouting to a brick wall for both the Magister and Tempest. Though, that should have been expected. They both shared similar traditions and birthing political viewpoints, at least. So, it was almost like wasting one's breath to shout, other than to test who had the most wit.

"Tsk. Tsk. Highly uncomplimentary, Your Grace." Tempest mocked at the insult thrown about himself so loosely. He folded his arms; knowing the man was sure to have some other tricks up his sleeve, but it was amusing to keep his mouth running in the meantime. He tilted his head and grinned then. "Have we met before?"

Leliana grabbed his attention then and Tempest nearly came close to pouting at her suggestion. He was suddenly a cat being told that he had to put away the new mouse. Such an appeal couldn't possibly last long though! The man had to be stronger, smarter, faster- -at the very least capable of giving Tempest the excuse (or rather Vince the excuse) to test his skills better and kill him or be killed.

The expression hadn't lasted long, and Tempest couldn't get a word in edge-wise either. Not with how quick the man seemed to run at the mouth. For some reason, he truly was annoyed with Tempest for having Leliana with him...

"I got it! Rockford!" Tempest beamed and pointed at him then. "You were the guy at Rockford. You danced with the lampshade on and were shooting back red dust. I did warn you that stuff might make age horribly, but damn!"

His words were drowned though. Leliana went back and forth with the man again. It was a little shocking to hear of their relation to one another. Tempest wasn't certain to truly believe it though. He couldn't find much resemblance there.

The only thing that Tempest did pick apart from their conversation was something that he didn't like. The man called Tempest a beast, and from the word the very glint in Tempest's eyes flashed.

So when Leliana requested for him to shut the man up, he was more than willing to comply. Tempest's fingers stretched in a pop of their own while his magic summoned more vines and roots to stretch and tangle over the man's body. More frustrating and stringy entrapments coated over the man, tangling him up until he looked like a bondaged voodoo doll made of twine and twigs.

"Gladly..." He mumbled then and looked to the man's mouth next.

But he spoke even before Tempest could follow through. Tempest didn't like it when plans had glitches; when his actions were interrupted; or in this soon-to-be case when he became the protagonist in scenarios. When the man redirected towards Tempest once more, the bloodmage flinched with guilt and then angered at himself from the very feeling. Then annoyed at this man for making him feel anything at all!

"Oh, I don't know if it's good parenting to allow someone's daughter to speak with a man as vile as me..." Tempest rolled his eyes then as the tree glowed with more power behind him. "But for you, Pops, I'll see what I can do."

As the vines curled into a large ball to form around the man, another large piece began to lift and and roll into a large knotted shape behind the man's head.

"Ultimately, I believe you have good taste. I would sooner destroy a stained glass window than a man such as yourself." Tempest sighed as his eyes looked over his handiwork briefly before grinning back to him. "However, since I can't have you following us anymore-"

He snapped his fingers another time, only this time in response, the large knot behind the Magister's head struck him, and knocked him out. Afterwards, the knot formed a top to seal the large ball of roots and vines. Using momentum, extra growth, and force, Tempest relied on the tree to throw the giant ball far out of the village and onto a passing river. Satisfied with his work, Tempest then turned away and quickly followed back to Leliana who awaited him inside.

Leliana heard the struggle behind her as she entered the tavern again. But she didn't look back. She knew if she did she probably would have asked Tempest to stop. And she had to be thinking about the long term of this situation. She didn't want or need Anders to find her, and this man who claimed to be her father was obviously helping him search for her if he wasn't working for him. "I'll be inside." Leliana called over her shoulder towards Tempest as she closed the door behind her quickly.

Artemis eyes widened in shock to see Leliana so willing to ignore his need for help. As the vines crept their way around him, they made it absolutely impossible for him to move. Just as he was about to shout out towards the mage for even daring to do this to him he was silenced by one of the many vines by covering his mouth. All that was heard now were muffled sounds as he tried to break free with no success. All he had known was when he was freed from these damnation of vines and could wrap his hands around that mages neck he would have without hesitation.

Before he could plot out his revenge further the senior mage was forced into submission in his unconscious state. What happened to him from there was unknown until he was rudely awakened.

Inside the tavern Leliana approached the bar, where she flagged one of the waitresses down. "I'll take whatever the special is tonight, and be certain to make it ten times stronger than it usually is" Leliana groaned as she pulled out a stool to sit on.

The woman behind the counter went to work, getting Leliana her specialty drink. The concern for her was made known, but Leliana didn't seem aware enough to care. All she cared about was that drink as she watched the woman prepare it for her while thinking about the older mage.

"Psh, father…" Leliana mumbled to herself as she reached for the mug across the short table as it was set down. "I swear these damn people are getting either more stupid or they just take me for a fool."

Bringing the mug to her lips she took her first gulp and immediately regretted it due to how strong the liquor had been. Then again she did ask for it to be ten times stronger than usual. With a disgusted face she set the mug back down in front of her and soon heard the door behind her open.

Curious, Leliana looked over her shoulder to see it was Tempest and not the man who claimed to be her father. Thank the Maker. Instead of calling out to him she raised a brief hand to wave towards him as she smiled briefly before turning back to her drink. She had to admit she was grateful he dealt with the older mage without hesitancy. In a way Tempest was slowly starting to shine on her good side and this made it all the more difficult to have left him as she initially planned to when she got the chance.

When Tempest had spotted Leliana near the bar, it was close to the same time Arlen had returned with their meals. The blonde mage looked towards Tempest, but he was only smiling a look of reassurance to Leliana. It was enough to make Arlen's molars grind down. Whatever he missed, apparently should have been interrupted by him.

Tempest went over towards Leliana happily and sat down from her other side; which left Leliana between them. His eyes glanced to her.  
strong drink, and then the chicken and vegetables Arlen brought.

"Its done; and, no, I don't believe I harmed him much." Tempest informed her proudly and then pointed to her plate. "You know, that might not go well together. You may want to take it slow."

After a slight pause, he scoffed to himself and quickly retreated. For what had he even truly cared if it would make her sick possibly later? All he really wanted was for her to relax and to be happy. If that's what it took then so be it. So, to quickly silence himself, Tempest retreated to his chicken to poke at and eat.

"Is that Leliana?" A female voice from behind them caused Tempest to quickly choke on a chicken bone.

"And Tempest? In the same tavern-?-What are the odds?" The voice continued as its owner-Isabela approached them.

Seeing the quick panic- -the wide eyed stare at his plate, the pounding at his chest-Tempest was sure to die. Suddenly die!-All over a chicken bone that lodged diagonally down his esophagus. He could breathe, but just barely. The pain that it caused nearly consumed all rational thought that even Vince resurfaced in a frantic stand.

Luckily for him, Arlen rushed from his seat and moved behind him to give him the heimlich maneuver. His arms wrapped around his chest from under Tempest's arms and pressed a fist between the center of his ribcage. Squeezing, abruptly jerking back, and pushing to get the foreign object out, until finally the tiny bone marrow shot from Tenpest's lips like a cannon and hit the carpenter's head before bouncing off. Then it ricocheted towards a liquor bottle before at last landing back to Tenpest's plate like a guilty culprit returning to the scene of the crime.

Limp, tired, and feeling his lungs being squished like wine grapes, Tempest patted Arlen's hand and took in a sharp gasp for air. He pushed the breath out in a rush, only to take in another quick gasp.

"I'm alright..." Tempest reassured him and waited until his was put down.

He could feel eyes on him-around around him. It was unnerving and embarrassing. Tempest wished that he could detach himself from his emotions better. He didn't, mind being the center of attention so long as it wasn't for something like this.

No sooner was he placed down had Isabela came rushing over and hugged him. Her large breasts welcomed his dropping arm into a new home from how tight that she smothered him.

"Andraste's pierced tits! You scared me for a minute there." Isabela exclaimed and leaned back to look him over.

"It was just a bone..." Tempest remarked and reached to order a drink to hide behind quickly.

Arlen stared at the woman with a quick annoyance; more-so than even what he normally radiated towards Leliana. She seemed more of a threat; in a since because her breasts were larger and he knew of this woman to match Tenpest's very laid-back personality. If anyone was to take up more of Tenpest's affections it was bound to be her.

"Never thought you'd go down 'choking your chicken,'" Isabela joked brightly and finally released Tempest's arm, and pulling an embarrassed laugh from him, "but you were always the horny one."

"Well, I never pass up a fine way to spend quality time." Tempest shuffled a hand through his loose hair and looked towards Leliana next. "So,... You two know each other?"

Leliana looked to the drink Tempest pointed out about not mixing well with her food. A pout came but she still brought the rim of the cup to her lips to take another unforgiving drink that made her nose wrinkle. "Mmm, but you can hold my hair back if I start puking right?" She teased after swallowing her drink and setting it down in front of her. Soon enough she looked at the food that was set down in front of her and smiled to Arlen who brought it to them.

"Thank you. I'm starved… And I really should be drinking on an empty stomach." Leliana spoke as she took her utensil and began to eat her food more so than drinking her drink first. Leliana wasn't able to take her first bite though due to Tempest starting to choke. She wasn't from what, nor did she hear the familiar-ness in the voice that spoke behind them either. Before Leliana was able to rush to her feet to help Tempest, Arlen was much quicker to get on his feet and for Tempest's sake he was able to dislodge the bone from his airway.

"T-Tempest?" Leliana questioned in concern as she reached for him. Her fingertips dragged across his shoulder, she looked at the bone on his plate and then pulled her hand away once she saw what she was doing. "Try not to do that again you jerk." A blush casted over her features as she shoved his shoulder and then turned back to her plate to begin to pick at.

Her concentration didn't last on her plate though, Leliana's eyes shortly shifted over to Isabela as she looked to the pirate rouge with a smile. She couldn't recall the last time she saw the woman… What was it? In Tevinter when she slipped in her room through the window and asked her and Anders to save Fenris from Alexander. So it didn't surprise her that Isabela had known Tempest as well. The Pirate did have a wide arsenal of connections after all.

It was hard not to ignore Arlen's annoyance with Isabela though. There were times Leliana caught Arlen looking at her for annoyance, she didn't know the real reason why. She just thought it was because of that one conversation they had about Tempest. So she had to admit when attention was no longer directed at her, she was happy. Relived even that she began to turn to her mug and start take a drink. On her third or second gulp, she wasn't counting, Leliana coughed and choked on her drink as she heard Isabela statement of how Tempest had always been the horny one.

She shouldn't have been shocked, Isabela even had sex with Anders at one point, the Warden and probably so many other people she didn't want to imagine. Hell, she even had sex with her. That called for another drink. If she didn't keep aware then this drink would have been her first and last.

After setting down her drink, Leliana looked at them both. "Um, so you two have a history?" She asked hesitantly and then followed to cast her gaze to Arlen to watch and see if his expression would change and give her some type of hint before Tempest answered her.

But previously she was asked if the pirate and she knew each other. The more Leliana thought on it and the way Tempest looked at her waiting for a response seemed to keep her at a silent stand still until she finally nodded her head to respond to him first. "Yeah… Isabela and I go way back… Right Izzy?" She called over her shoulder as she shuffled around to face the pirate rouge. "Um, I think it was back when I was traveling with the Warden that we first met." Leliana commented as she looked up to the ceiling in thought. "From there it was brief encounters in Kirkwall to my little run ins with her when I was traveling with Anders."

Leliana prayed to herself that Isabela wouldn't correct her statement by saying those brief encounters were more. The last thing she wanted or needed was for Tempest to know she slept with the woman. It was an awkward enough moment when Anders found out! Aragorn not so much… Since well… She did sleep with the woman her first time with him. A time and a place she wanted to forget. So she immediately turned to her drink without even touching her food yet…

"Oh, we've done more than just met." Isabela winked to Leliana playfully.

Tempest's grin slowly began to spread, looking between them both. Suddenly, the drink was diluting its appeal in comparison to the two women. "You two had sex?"

"I'll just say we've shared experiences." Isabela smiled with a sense of pride.

Tempest scoffed then and with a chuckle, he leaned back in his seat. "Well that lucky dog..."

"Funny you put it that way-" Isabela laughed and raised her hand towards the bartender for a drink. She came close to hopping into Tempest's lap but Arlen cleared his throat a little. He seemed still unable to keep his glare back though. Isabela glanced in his direction and smiled with more intrigue. "Oh, hel-lo, tall, broad-shouldered, and handsome!"

"Isabela, this is Arlen. But don't get your hopes up." Tempest quickly spoke with a slight gesture towards the blonde muscular giant. "He's smitten with our lovely Leliana."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem." Isabela mentioned and looked towards Leliana next. "Care to share him?"

"-Must you twist the knife you stabbed in my bleeding heart, lass?" Tempest rolled his eyes up to the ceiling but smiled in defeat.

"I like to keep my options open with men." Isabela shrugged and rocked her upper torso against Tempest to leave a noticeable bump against him.

Tempest watched her with a slowly, sizzled and sultry intrest. When Isabela reached to lift her glass to her lips, he moved forward on a quicken impulse to cover the glass with his hand and guide it back down onto the counter. Leaning towards her ear and spoke softer.

"If you'd just allow me, Lass, you wouldn't need other men." He mentioned cool and callous while letting his hand slip away by then.

"Was there a reason we needed to find her specifically?" Arlen was quick on his own sudden impulse to growl in bitterness. From seeing how they began flirting back and forth, Arlen nearly couldn't contain himself from displaying a mild streak of annoyance.

"Aye." Tempest nodded and reached for his drink to have a quick sip. "I'd like for you to stage a killing, lass. Think you have a boat to spare for something like that?"

"You must think I'm made of money!" Isabela scoffed quickly.

"You let me worry about the money." Tempest said with a prideful streak of his own. He turned slightly in his chair and trailed his fingertips lightly down her forearm. "What I need from you are angry grey skins, some gattlock, and cannon fodder. You think you can line me up a stage on open water?"

"You're always nicest when you want something." Isabela hummed and looked away smoothly. "...And you're always wanting something."

"And don't I always make it worth your while?" Tempest smiled and tilted his head. "You always have a price in return... So, name it."

"Fine. I want a book. A specific book." She told him and returned her gaze back to him with a pointed expression that nearly seemed serious. "I want a text of Fadione."

Tempest's smile faltered a little, but he nodded all the same. "I'll see what I can do."

The sentence caused a lump to form in Arlen's throat, but he didn't say anything.

Leliana quickly felt a blush start to fill her cheekbone as Tempest asked if she and Isabela had sex. The one thing she didn't want him to know… And yet, here she was in the middle of it, all over again. She didn't answer though. Just a meek smile was given towards Tempest as she turned towards her food to finally eat before it got any colder. She kept listening to the conversation both Isabela and Tempest shared though. It was difficult to ignore after all as the mentioning of Arlen was brought up. And the lie he told Tempest days ago at the Chantry about loving her…

Again she didn't say anything, but tucked another piece of food into her mouth and began chewing. Right when she started to swallow the piece of food she was asked the question about sharing Arlen that it made her freeze, almost choke, but instead she looked at the pirate in shock. Once she saw she was even the slightest serious Leliana swallowed down the food and forced a smile.

"I don't know Izzy… The man hasn't even given me a kiss yet. Good luck on pulling the 'beast' out of him." She teased as she took another quick swig of her drink and set it down. She watched cautiously as Tempest leaned in and whispered something in Isabela's ear. The sight was enough to cause a nervous knot in her stomach form. It was apparent these two had a colorful history and the more they talked the more Leliana tried to push the memory of the moment they shared together outside. It was baffling to her after all how he bluntly would woo her one minute and then turn to another woman the next. In front of her no less. But he was a flirt. She shouldn't have expected anything less of him.

Leliana glanced over to Arlen shortly after seeing his annoyance with Isabela did cause her to question many things inside her head that she wouldn't speak. As it seemed to her that this was becoming a trend with Arlen, whenever Tempest was around other women…

"A staged killing?" Leliana questioned as she pulled her eyes from Arlen and looked over to Tempest for clarification purposes. "Of who?"

She listened more intrigued than before to the rest of their conversation until it ended with the mentioning of some book. Leliana couldn't help but look between Arlen and Tempest as she sensed some unknown shift in emotion. Again. More questions she couldn't have answered and it just seemed to annoy her that she rolled her shoulder back in a sigh.

"Book, smook… I'm not sure about you party poopers talking about staged deaths and all… But I'm going to go enjoy myself…" She admitted with a point over her shoulder to the dance floor. As her hand dropped, it dropped to Tempest forearm where her fingertips trailed up his arm and towards his chest where she gave him a light push so he wouldn't have been hovering over the table. After this Leliana leaned across him as she casually reached for his drink and pulled it towards her to take a small sip once she leaned back into her chair.

Even though she hadn't finished her drink she lightly pushed his mug back to his chest and waited for him to grab it as she slipped from her chair. "Hopefully I can find myself a suitable partner that won't step on my toes." She said with almost a pout as she turned upon her heels and started making her way to the dance floor.

Tempest leaned slightly back and watched as Leliana made a claim to his drink, and mild grabs for balance. How could he not notice? Though, for him it was a little confusing since he took Arlen's word seriously and with respect. Maybe then, Leliana just had not the chance to for herself. He was left turning and watching her.

"She... did realize about who we were talking about staging that death for, right?" He asked with a tilt of his head to the side.

"I'm not sure of who we were talking about." Arlen mumbled; still in a high embarrassmentfrom that "beast" comment earlier. He'd like to think he had skills, but most likely he would have been awkward in bed with anyone. He wanted to hide but remained too large in body mass.

"Well since you two haven't even kissed yet, what exactly does that mean?" Isabela asked, looking to Arlen; who only groaned in response to hide behind his plate to eat.

"He just needs some motivation. That's all." Tempest announced an excuse tear himself away from the bar then to move.

Tempest walked in a slow pace towards the dance floor; though his hands wandered loosely as he moved. His fingers made a path of spiderlegs up the back of one woman to unhook her clothed bra without her noticing. A table away, and Tempest was already reaching to trail a finger underneath her chin to cause her to look up towards him as he walked by. Magic poured from his fingertips as moved, and then those same fingers curled back to the loosened folds of his jacket as he popped it open, slid the fabric down his shoulders and draped it over an empty chair just before the threshold of the dancefloor.

Arlen glared at him in a quiet rage. He folded his arms stiffly and mumbled. "I really hate him sometimes..."

Luckily at the dance floor, Leliana's back had been turned from Tempest as he approached, so when he traced a hand across her stomach, he abruptly pulled her closer to himself and rested his other hand to her hip.

"Lets make your boyfriend jealous." Tempest spoke towards her ear and then moved around her in fluid pattern to stand in front of her.

With his right hand moved towards her back and to holding her matching one to the air, Tempest dropped low to his knee and pulled Leliana down along with himself. Gradually, guiding her back up and moving away, then turned back to her and repeated the process a second t  
time.

Before too long, he had her back up to her feet and spun her in multiple spin as he moved them both along the edge of the dance floor. It was only when he abruptly stopped and reached for Leliana's knee, had he pulled and guided her waist meet against his own. However, had seemed to be by the underside of her kneecap; a displayed motion that gave him more access to slide up along her outer thigh in a build caress.

"Are you ready?" Tempest teased with a late warning. For, it wasn't long that he had her dancing in back-bends and gropes of ways that made most women stare in wonder. (And one man grind his teeth.)

Leliana had gotten as far as getting one man's attention of the dance floor. But not for long as she wasn't paying much attention to who was behind her, a mistake on her part. As she squealed lightly from the shock of someone grabbing her from behind. She wasn't even able to look down as she wanted to as the voice confirmed who was behind her the whole time… At least it wasn't some drunk fool that she would have to beat off with a stick. Just Tempest, the flirt that she would have to smack around if his hands didn't stay at respectful spots.

"I see I succeeded in catching your attention." Leliana replied, with ignoring the boyfriend comment.

As Tempest made his way in front of her, Leliana's arms lifted up with matching the swaying motion of her body until one hand gracefully wrapped around his shoulder and he took her other hand in his. She couldn't keep herself from smiling as they danced together in sync. The only thing that truly mattered at that point was keeping ones gaze her she twisted her hips between every twist and turn they had taken together or when Tempest had spun her around.

Even when there was a pause Leliana did falter with her gaze into his eyes as he took her leg and positioned it to the side of him. Usually she would have cursed the mage off her, but she practically begged him onto the dance floor in her own subtle manner. After they turned and Tempest spoke to warn her, Leliana followed his guidance in leaning her back, twice before being pulled back up towards him. Where her arm wrapped around his back once more and her breasts pressed to his chest.

She hopped off his hip and while still holding onto him for balance Leliana twisted her body around him and in front of him. In a twirl her back faced him and their wandering dance moves took them to the other side of the dance floor where Leliana pulled away from Tempest's in a turn of her body. Where she practically straddled one of his legs and moved above him seductively before twirling away with just holding his hand. Before he even had a chance to pull her back Leliana spun around and smacked his hand away.

After turning his back to her from the smack Leliana strutted towards him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Her hands pressed to his pectoral muscles, giving off a light grope as her left leg hooked at his hip. Before he even got the chance to grab her though, as she knew he was about too. Leliana pulled herself away stepping backwards with placing her hands at her hips that moved in soft rolls. Once she reached the other edge of the dance floor she practically knelt to the ground and waited till he was close enough to grab at his hips.

Tempest followed in step with Leliana, or maybe she followed in step with him. He was usually the one to take the lead-the one to lure his partner and then guide them into moves and poses required of essentially 'being' his partner. Tempest didn't have to do that with Leliana and it was exciting to witness. So he wasn't as eager to push or pull in these moves, unless it was meant to have been done for show. Rather instead, he allowed her to move freely.

He was able to react quickly, reaching for when she needed and stepping in rhythm to when she wanted. He made her shine, and that was the beauty to the dance.

"Well, Arlen? Would you care for a little competition?" Isabela asked from the sidelines.

"I think I'll pass." Arlen muttered quickly.

"Jeeze. I'm beginning to think you're either not fond of dancing or women." Isabela rolled her eyes in a tease, but Arlen didn't respond.

Arlen was too busy trying to use non-existing mind control to make Tempest fall flat on his face. Of course this didn't work because Arlen didn't have the ability.

Stalking back towards her, once Leliana had knelt down expectedly, Tempest moved his arm wdie brush backwards. Afterwards, he wrapped that same arm around her shoulders and guided her back up. Turning slightly and stiff, Tempest spun her almost to far away from himself and outstretched his hand to tap Leliana's for head lightly. Moving catch the back of her head, by then, he was guiding her into a very low back-bend, which otherwise required trust. Leliana followed through with flying colors.

Tempest helped her back up, but only to have moved his hands to her hips and ushered in on swift stride to be close behind behind her. A quick and flashy tug of a noted grind was eminent, and from there his eyes followed the tail of her hair resting to her shoulder. Sliding his arms up along her forearms; taking his time for the moment because he rather enjoyed her pressed close to his body. It would have been only a matter of time before it would have been noticeable to how much he enjoyed it, in fact. So, he had to take her hand, raising it up and spin her a few inches away from himself.

By this point, the couple had cleared the room. People were standing back in awe and shock of the sort of moves and poses they have not even seen before. It was because the dance was foreign, and Tempest and Leliana both proved well of putting on a show. The men's jaws were dropping and women chewed on their bottom lips and fingernails. Just the very rhythm and stance that the performance allowed increased sexual tension. But Arlen wasn't happy. He knew what havoc such increased tension brought, and if Arlen had lasers in his eyes, the whole stage would have been on fire.

He moved with her, nearing the edge of the crowd again, where Tempest grabbed both of Leliana's arms to face the guy who almost had her in his clutches before. However, from his stance, Tempest had been arched downward and his grip around Leliana's arms were unyielding. He spun her in another tight twirl; giving her the freedom to spin for however long she wanted, but she was to lean back against his awaited knealing pose afterwards.

He moved her hair to one side and rested his head against her collar bone. The position allowed him a quick bite and a lingering kiss to the lightly heated flesh so close to him. Surely, she had been feeling of what excitement that she already brought him, and he followed through with a noted tease. Bringing his face back up, nearly he was inhaling her scent-which, in fact, he was at the time. A behavioral instinct; uncontrolled.

"He's not taken his eyes off you." Tempest whispered in his tone that gradually grew husky. It was meant to be a word , only seemed to pour out as a devil's tease.

Standing back, he danced with Leliana a few paces, dipped low to the ground, a spin, and another following dip before finally guiding her back to the center stage. It was here that he finally lifted her high for the final time, and wondered if she would kick high to the air for him. Which afterwards, Tempest gracefully brought Leliana back down and knelt low with her in their final pose across from one another.

"So, lass... How was that?" Tempest asked with a slow approving grin. Moving his way to stand up carefully, he reached for her next to help her to her feet as well. "Did I step on any toes?"

Leliana couldn't recall a time when she danced like this… Or ever with another person. She had traveled the world so she had seen many exotic dance moves over the years. But she never imagined to find someone as willing and coordinated as Tempest to participate. It was reliving in a sense. Not to mention fun that she had to keep herself from smiling too brightly as such a dance required concentration and poise. If anyone was going to mess this dance up, it would have been Tempest, not her.

There hadn't been a single time Leliana took her eyes off of Tempest either to look back at the bar where Arlen and Isabela were sitting. Or to even look at the crowd who had been in awe of their moves to the tension between the duo. After all tension was needed in this type of dance, to keep bystanders watching and entertained. The only time Leliana did have the chance to see the many expression on the crowds faces was when she faced the man she was pulled from. Not once, but twice. But before Tempest could pull her too far away Leliana gave a quick wink of her eye towards the male for show.

The spin she was guided into by Tempest was unyielding but gracefully put until she finally collided back into his body where her arms found their respectable points on him. But when he did release her hand from her own, the palm of her hand scaled down his face and chest in a slow stalk until it reached his chest.

Her eyes were closed but she felt his touch which sent small chills to run down her spine. When his teeth grazed across her skin it sparked an arch in her body. Soon enough Leliana's eyes reopened when she felt the hardness between his legs. She couldn't help but smile sultry towards him as her hand that was still at his chest gripped at the clothing of his attire and gave a light tug but nothing that seemed out of the ordinary for the dance.

"Hmm?" Leliana asked questionably as Tempest spoke of Arlen not taking his eyes off her once. She couldn't stop herself from gazing into Tempests though as she admitted. "Maybe it's not his I want on me."

It was something even she didn't think she would have ever said. But she couldn't deny the pull she felt between them when she was near Tempest like this… It got her heart racing but no more than the dancing had done as they continued once more to give the crowd a finish move.

When she was lifted up into the air Leliana took advantage, and hoped not to hurt Tempest with the momentum as she kicked up into the air and shortly after landed on his leg. It seemed as all worked accordingly and she was turned around to kneel on the ground practically as one of her arms wrapped around his neck while her other hand held his high up until they were guided down.

Their closeness didn't seem to falter even when Tempest guided her up back to her feet. Which was most needed with the position she put herself in. She didn't know for that matter that her body could move like that… She was a rouge though, so that must have helped somewhere. "That was… Exciting. In more ways than one." Leliana whispered to him as she noted with her leg that was still in-between his legs to rub against his known excitement.

Biting her lip, she looked up and casually began smoothing her hand across Tempest's shirt. It almost scared her how much Tempest affected her. What he was able to pull out, she wondered if he even was aware of it. "It seems my toes have survived this round. We'll have to see how well you do next time." Leliana teased with leaning in towards him to brush her nose against his in her added taunt. She almost turned her head to kiss his lips then, but before a connection could be made she pulled away, and glanced towards his eyes to see his given shock if there were to be one. "Maybe one day I can show you more of what I can do, in private quarters."

Tempest felt himself take in a sharp breath against the tease Leliana applied directly. He knew she learned of what outcome she caused from him, and the only thing Tempest could do was grin with a proud extent of guilt. Very rarely was there ever a time to be ashamed of such reaction-at least in his view about himself; Tempest was mostly proud of his body. He was also known (clearly by now) for little modesty.

With how she teased him and leaned in close, Tempest would have paraded her to the nearest room if he had a key in his pocket. He followed after her; an instinct that ultimately had been left denied. Tempest could only remain still for the moment as his eyes trailed back to look at her defiant and aloof expression. He believed that she must have thought they were still doing the tango, and Tempest scoffed to himself because there was a chance that it was true.

Turning slightly towards her cheek then, instead, he played along. "I'd look forward to it, lass... I'd imagine we both could practice more... reach and flexibility...?"

His left hand trailed down her side as he squeezed her muscles slightly down along the path to where her leg that was kicked in the air (previously) had been.

"And maybe some stretches too. Wouldn't want this getting sore." He practically coaxed in a tone like smooth velvet.

Tempest kept himself pressed against her for a moment longer, and slid across her form in order to reach his jacket then. -Payback, to Miss Attention-Grabber! -He hooked the tag by one finger and flipped it casually over his shoulder. Making his way back towards the bar, other women stared at him in heat.

It was almost like a permanent mark for him, but he didn't suffer alone. Men followed Leliana as well, only their eyes were slightly more subtle in comparison. But it wasn't as if Tempest had somehow, miraculously made himself or her sexy. They were that way on their own naturally. This dance had only made that fact more noticeable. Still, though-such was not his ultimate reward. He had been controlling a few minds in the crowd for a reason, and that reward would come much later.

Tempest guided Leliana back towards the open bar, where Isabela awaited near a livid Arlen. Isabela looked bored though, and she seemed more focused on getting her drink refilled.

"I may as well get sloshed and pass out in a room somewhere. I get the feeling filling out your tall order may be just the thing to accompany my hang-over." Isabela remarked playfully to them and patted Leliana's shoulder; almost in a tease of her own. "Have fun!"

"We'll meet at the docks tomorrow afternoon!" Tempest called to her as she left.

"So...?" Arlen began to question testy to them both, and tapped his forearms with his fingertips. He had yet to drop his arms to his sides. "...Are you done playing around with what's mine?"

"Arlen, I haven't seen you make the first move to the lass, and I've already been naked around her more times than I can remember!" Tempest boasted in a scoff and reached for his beer. "If you don't show me a horse and saddle are already in that barn, I may just ride in."

Arlen flinched and looked between him and Leliana, before looking back to him in noted confusion.

"Kiss. Her." Tempest spoke then dull and again blunt before making a gesture towards Leliana.

Again, Arlen swallowed down noticeable lump in his throat again. He nodded and turned towards Leliana. Reaching out towards her, Arlen moved Leliana to face him, and slowly leaned in her vicinity to kiss her.

It was a move that Tempest had set up pretty proudly.

"Reach and flexibility?" Leliana teased back as she dropped her eyes down to Tempests hand where it slid across her leg and grabbed at softer flesh that it made a noted sigh of approval slip past her lips. "… Now Tempest, where has that little creative mind of yours gone? I hope you're not thinking anything naughty."

Leliana agreed with Tempest silently with a nod of her head once she looked back up to him when he spoke of not wanting anything to get sore. "It takes a lot to get me sore. You should worry about yourself instead." She replied with a lazy hand pressing to his chest that drew unseen lines across the fabric of his shirt. This stopped though the moment Tempest moved and reached for his jacket that was placed on a nearby chair. Feeling him pressed against her in that moment almost caused her to reach out and hold onto him. Giving him the chance to finally whisk her away. But Leliana controlled herself from that urge as she knew Arlen and Isabela were still watching them.

After Tempest led them back to the bar, Leliana slipped from him and quickly returned to her seat in silence. But the proud moment of affecting Tempest as she had done hadn't left her yet. What was even more amusing was no one else knew. Just so she wouldn't poke and pester at Tempest further she reached for her drink and began to sip at it. A mistake as it was started to warm and due to its strong nature didn't make it any better so she shoved it away with a wrinkle in her nose.

When Isabela motioned that she was leaving, Leliana turned slightly and gave a slight wave and tried to ignore the comment of having fun… Which was embarrassing in a sense since she didn't want the pirate to think she was about to have that kind of 'fun' with anybody. After all Isabela had to recall the time she was with Anders. It would have looked bad since Isabela didn't know the full story as to what happened in Kirkwall and that she was no longer with Anders.

In a turn Leliana soon looked over to Arlen due to his statement of asking Tempest what he did. It was entertaining to watch the other man try and play the part of being attracted to her, when he truly wasn't. It could have bothered her, as Arlen was an attractive man, but Leliana figured he was just trying to 'protect' her from Tempest and Vince who resided inside him.

Leliana almost reached out to Arlen then to gently coax away his worries but before a connection could be made Tempest spoke on one thing after another and it stilled her and caused her to glance over to the other mage in shock. Did he really use such a statement that hinted at fucking her? If she didn't have half the control she did, she would have slapped him.

"I can't believe you at times." Leliana replied towards Tempest as she rolled her eyes towards Arlen. A part of her didn't expect him to take on his suggestions of kissing her so when he guided her towards him and leaned in Leliana felt a knot form in the back of her throat…

Leliana almost closed her eyes, almost leaned in return, and almost followed through with this… platonic kiss but she came to an awareness that brought her to put a hand at Arlen's chest and stop him, and her from getting any closer to one another. "Arlen… You don't have to do this… I want you to kiss me when you want to, not when Tempest forces you to." Leliana spoke as she looked to his eyes and then started to lean back to her chair, letting her hand eventually slip from his chest.

In a push Leliana turned back towards Tempest and narrowed her eyes on him in a furious glare. She didn't say a word as she smacked the back of her hand to his chest and shook her head that left her returning her attention back to the bar where she returned her finished plate of food to the bartender in the back and her mostly finished drink that was no longer consumable unless she wanted to be hurling through the whole boat ride to wherever they were going.

Arlen felt something quickly hold his lean back. It wasn't with much force at all, but Arlen was not one usually to go against something that even he didn't want to do. His eyes popped open and his large shoulders seemed to relax from hearing of Leliana's understanding. So, he was grateful to have not been forced, and instead had released his guiding hold from around her.

His head hung low in embarrassment, and his cheeks were beat red. He was just rejected!-Not that it mattered much, but in a certain way, it did. He could practically feeling Tempest's smiling and prodding eyes watching over something he would have considered a failure.

But it was more than that, to Tempest. Through this, he learned that Arlen may have truly confronted her and Leliana must have accepted his request to at least try in-well, Tempest didn't know what to call it... Dating, maybe? The bloodmage had never seen Arlen with a woman before; Arlen never talked to women either. In fact, the only time Arlen had ever left the Chantry was when Tempest asked him to leave with him. Either Arlen was extremely devoted to the faith far more than Tempest gave him credit for, or he was a hermit willing to be alone. Tempest didn't want Arlen to become either types of people. Arlen earned too much, from Tempest, for him to accept that for himself.

"You move to slow-" Tempest started to say and then felt a strike against his chest, that he could only flinch and laugh at. "Ow!-Why are you getting mad at me? I'm not the one moving like molasses around you."

"For some people, there's a certain moment to wait and cherish, you dolt." Arlen almost pouted as he joined in on the hitting, and smacked the back of Tempest's head to ease his own embarrassment. This was something normal that he could relax into doing easily. Arlen's eyes closed and he stiffly moved more comfortable back into his seat.

"Aye, and it was right there on that dance floor." Tempest thumbed over his shoulder; quick to argue.

Arlen sighed and hid behind his plate of food to eat then. He didn't see the point in continuing this conversation without finding himself blurring out something he'd regret.

Tempest reached into his pocket and paid for each of their meals and drinks-including Isabela's, since she conveniently left that to his tab. "Well, gents! I'm calling it a night, before a certain blonde giant beats me to a pulp."

Arlen hung his head, embarrassed yet again; though he didn't flinch when Tempest patted his back as the bloodmage made his way towards the bartender and rent three room keys.

"Here, now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Tempest taunted them even still; then grabbed himself a bottle of blackberry wine and stalked his way to his room.

Arlen could finally relax the tension in his shoulders and picked up his room key. He waited till had cooled down before he spoke up in a groan. "At least he got us separate rooms... I apologize for him. Actually, he's usually a lot worse than this in public..."

Leliana smiled in amusement as Arlen smacked Tempest around as well. The poor mage seemed not be getting on either of their good sides with trying to push them together in a subtle way of his own doing. "Easy… I'm mad at you because you're a total jerk face." She replied back finally in a tease and watched between the boys of how they spoke to one another. For the most part she listened and when silence came over them before Tempest mentioned of leaving Leliana couldn't stop herself from letting out a soft giggle of sorts.

"Calling it an early night? Did I wear you out on that dance floor Tempest?" She teased while tracing the tables lines in the wood as she looked over at him suspiciously. Even if he didn't answer it wouldn't have mattered, as it was all fun and games at this point with their word throwing back and forth.

After he left Leliana kept a watchful eye to where Tempest diapeared off to. It wasn't until she heard Arlen's sigh that she shifted her attention to him with a welcoming smile. "Don't worry about it… I've actually dealt with men 'kind' of like him in my past. So it doesn't bother me all that much." She replied and started to reach for the key Tempest left behind. Her first finger and thumb grabbed the rod part of the key and twirled it around until she brought it below eye level to look at it.

"I think he has a good idea about sleeping though." Leliana chimed… "If that's what he's really going to do." She mumbled and started to slip herself from the chair to stand on her feet once more.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning as well…" Leliana said as her hand patted Arlen's back. As her hand slipped from him she dropped her hand began to turn. "Sleep well Arlen."

After reaching her door, Leliana positioned the key to the doorknob and stopped short of unlocking the door. Instead she looked over her shoulder to where she assumed Tempests room was and dropped everything to approach it… For some reason she couldn't stop herself from doing so. As she reached it Leliana looked around the hallway… To make sure no one saw her before she knocked on the door and waited.

She probably didn't wait two seconds though before believing this was some kind of mistake…. After all what was she thinking? What would she say when he did finally open that door? Hi? Oh yeah… That would go as well as it played in her head. The more she did think on it the more Leliana thought it was best to leave. If he didn't open the door before she turned, she was going to make a mad dash back to her door and into her room where she would have silently cursed at herself for the rest of the night.

From the doorway, Tempest stood, leaving the door ajar. His white silk shirt was left untucked and about as disorderly as his tossed hair. He looked as if he had just recently washed his face in the basin before preparing for either actual sleep or an expertise of some sort...

"I knew you couldn't stay away." He chimed and wrapped one arm around Leliana's waist to pull her into the room before she may have acted on her visualizing second thoughts.

He turned with her, kicked the door closed, and moved to press her against the wall next to the door frame. Having her this close though; instead of rushing himself to have forced himself on her, Tempest took his time studying her responses. Like with any woman, he had always felt a little bit out of his skin and looking in through a window. It was a form of entertainment for him.

"Did you come for another dance, lass?" He questioned, looking up her form in approval. His excitement for her remained pressed tight against her to be noticed as a reminder. "There's no music, but I'm sure we can keep up a good rhythm."

He leaned towards her ear and with his right hand tucked back a few strands of her hair before resting it to her shoulder. There, he pressed in to the muscle and rubbed into a soothing massage. Tempest leaned towards her ear then while taking both of her hands with his, lifting them up and over their heads to press against the wall.

"Stretches first, lass." He teased to her ear and lightly nipped his teeth to the rim with a wide smile. "Lean down. Let me hold you up."

She was caught and in a gasp Leliana widened her eyes as she was taken into the room in a rushed motion that had her quickly pinned against the wall behind her. Leliana didn't even realize when the door had closed but when she looked over to it she immediately blushed and felt her breath quicken between them. It would have been apparent too due to their closeness of their bodies pressed against one another as they were.

Even as he spoke Leliana couldn't keep herself from letting out a light chuckle that made her eyes roll away. "Maybe I did. Funny thing about myself is that it's hard to satisfy me." She teased as her arms slowly made their way to his shoulders to dance in small patterns across his exposed muscles.

As Tempest moved in closer Leliana felt the hardness between his legs still there. Of course it would have made her smile realizing he was still excited from their dance earlier. Before he moved towards her ear Leliana nudged her nose against his while she bit down onto the pout of her lip to keep herself from whimpering out too loudly. The last thing she wanted was to seem needy. Although it might have looked like from an outsiders perspective that she was. But who could blame her? She was human, and like any other person she had needs. Ones that she had been ignoring for some time now.

For some unknown reason she didn't even fight him when Tempest pinned her arms on the wall behind her. Instead she tilted her head to the touch of his fingertip the gently tucked her hair away for whatever reason. "It's going to be hard to dance with my hands up there."

She watched with intent as he moved in closer to her ear and claimed a piece of her flesh lightly with a bite. The signal was enough to send shivers down her spine, as she closed her eyes to the gasp she took between them. It was shocking to her that she gave him this much control.

One of her legs propped against the wall behind her, bracing herself but also giving her the leverage she wanted to grind herself against him in a way that she hoped would grab his attention. As he was grabbing hers. "Hm, I think we can skip on the stretching part don't you?" She asked with her hips arching towards his to see if she could have affected him as much as he did her. Already her body was warming up to him, and where she wanted to run away at first was completely forgotten about due to wanting feel him over her.

"There's far more exciting and adventurous things we can be doing." Her attention soon turned to his lips after her spoken words were said. Along the edge of Tempest's pout Leliana grazed her teeth, and then danced her tongue to taunt. Before any claim could be taken on either of their parts of kissing one another Leliana latched her pearly whites against the flesh and gave a tug to draw him closer to her in a suckle. Her eyes never closed though as she watched with intent through her eyelashes to see if his expression to see how it changed if at all before her.

"Its your choice, but I do feel that you're missing out. There's so much I could... stretch..." He teased her still, resting his head against her temple and trying to keep himself from giving in to her slight swaying and grind against him too easily.

This was a failure on his part. The demon in him sought more physical contact than the games and word-play that Tempest actually enjoyed. By far, it hadn't meant that he didn't want her; though. He simply wanted to enjoy his time. the worst things a lover could do was rush too fast, and yet he had just been saying before about it also being bad to not rush fast enough. Simply put; he enjoyed the foreplay, but found himself agreeing far to eager with what pace that Leliana had wished.

In fact her words were very agreeable, and when she bit his lip, he reacted promptly in the favor of it with a small hum. Reaching slightly back in response, his teeth soon latched onto her upper lip as an equal message to have been sent. He trailed his tongue across what he had captured briefly before he couldn't take the suspense for much longer. Tempest had been aching for her and she knew it. They were past the cat-and-mouse phase that he enjoyed toying with.

So, his hands dropped as he kissed her with more force. He had to retreat his grasp by placing his left hand to her cheek and his right down to her thigh that was raised. Simply kissing her with a force that lingered with passion. His teeth nipped at her tongue and lips; leaving behind gentle reminders that he didn't mind however soft or rough that she chose to be with him.

But his hands would wander. He massaged and groped playfully over her clothing; blindly seeking buttons to slip loose and knots to untie. It wasn't until he had her attire as dishelved as his own, had his lips then traveled down towards her neck and left another playful nip there.

"It sounds like you want to lead this time..." He sighed and abruptly plucked her away from the wall in order rest her hips against his own. With one arm sliding down, Tempest used the moment of the wall to help him in lifting Leliana's other leg to quickly lock behind his waist. He carried her then, turning her towards the bed and kissed her down the path before rushing her onto the mattress.

Lifting his lips from hers, he moaned a little and pressed his forehead to hers. "You might have to earn that right, lass."

Leliana tried to hide behind the smirk the pulled to her lips when she heard Tempests reaction to her little gesture. What she wasn't expecting was him to latch onto her upper lip and give this piece of her attention. It was a shock but nothing to out of the ordinary that made her stop in what she was doing. Instead she let out pleased sound that could be heard by just them… Thankfully, since she didn't want Arlen or Isabela to know that she in fact went to Tempests room to seek him out.

Once her arms were free Leliana took no time in dropping them between them. The shirt which he was still slightly wearing was what she grasped at first and tugged at in a growing need to rip it off… But then he wouldn't have a shirt. So she tried to restraint herself.

When their taunting turned to hungered kiss Leliana's already parted lips let out a sudden gasp before it was silenced by the collision of their frenzy meeting. It wasn't as innocent as their kiss earlier, outside he was romantic and attentive to her less than appealing crying self. To now they were like two people who hadn't felt the touch of another person in ages. That might have been true for her. It had been months since she was given any form of pleasure. But she wasn't so certain for Tempest since he was a flirt. This didn't seem to bother Leliana either like she thought it would. Usually flirtatious men weren't… Well her cup of tea since they were unpredictable. But Tempest managed to pull something from her no other man had before and she wanted nothing more than him.

She wasn't certain as to when Tempest started to remove her clothing, but she started to do the same to him blindly by slipping her hands under his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. All notion stopped though when he nipped at her skin, causing chills to surface goosebumps on her skin.

"T-Tempest—" Leliana moaned lightly under her breath as she felt her body arching for him and moving to his guidance of wrapping her legs around him. When the coldness stuck her back when he pulled her from the wall Leliana wrapped her arms around his neck and curled into his embrace as she sought out his lips to kiss and nibble at.

Leliana only let out a little squeak of surprise when she was guided down onto the bed. But as he pressed his forehead to hers and spoke in a tease towards her, she couldn't help but to smile and slip her hand that was wrapped around his neck previously to cradle the side of his face instead. "You should let the lady take the lead once in a while… It's called being a gentleman." She replied with a brush of her nose against his, after all they were already so close to one another.

"But if I have to earn it…" She spoke once more between kisses against his lips and cheek. "What do I have to do? You can't expect a pretty lady to read minds now can you?" Upon teasing him Leliana's other hand slipped between them, where their ignited and aching sex's had been. She knew he wanted her, just as much as she wanted him. There was so much built up tension between the two that it almost felt like one move would make everything explode.

Before she coaxed him with a touch, Leliana's eyes fluttered up to him with heavy eyelids. "I know what I want Tempest." Leliana whispered up to him, then traced her fingertips across his manhood, over his clothing to show what she meant. Before he would even have a chance to catch his breath though, Leliana curled her fingers around the hardness she felt and began massaging it. "What do you want?"

It was nearly as if all of his cards had been lain out on the bed with him. Tempest couldn't maintain his poker face against someone so straight forward and demanding-Vince wouldn't allow , even if he just wanted to play more. Leliana went straight for his manhood as though she had a mission on her own, and Tempest hadn't missed the initiative.

He couldn't help but to be responsive. A single touch had him eager to leaning forward for more. Her choice to give more attention there left him moaning in delight. He tilted his head slightly so that his lips met hers in another deepened kiss before beginning to lean back.

"I want what you want." He spoke as though nearly lost in his own actions.

In a rush he peeled away his shirt from behind his back and over his head. Winding the cloth into a wad, he tossed it in the corner and moved his hands to her blouse next. Mostly as though for flare, Tempest abruptly pulled the fabric away at her shoulders and off from her. He had the leverage to appear almost rough, because the clothes were already loosened previously. So it wasn't as if they would have ripped.

His hands rested at her breasts and Tempest curled his back to lift the bra from over her perfectly rounded orbs. He showed attention to them for a brief moment, because he was rushed-because Vince had his own needs in mind. It almost seemed like a win-lose because he wanted her to have remembered him as well.

He kissed her breasts in repetition, squeezing them and noticing after a while that there were traces of milk decorating her skin. Tempest moaned to the sight and trailed his tongue the faint traces is new liquid across her skin. She was sweet and wholesome; nothing like the wine at his bedside, but the taste of her left a different type of a headrush.

Though he didn't last there. The motivation had him standing to his feet and shedding away his trousers and boxers beneath in a flash. simultaneously. He reached down towards Leliana's shoulder and guided her to lay on her side at the edge of the bed. Again, his movements to remove her clothing appeared just as primal and urgent as before, because he didn't want a thought of doubt left in her mind of how far he was determined to be- -if she allowed him.

Leliana's hands found Tempest's shoulders and lightly clawed at his flesh after hearing him speak to her. She couldn't keep herself from smiling. "Good." She replied in a sultry tone back towards him. From below him she watched in entertainment as he removed his shirt. It was hard not to stare at the one scar that caught her attention. It always did when she caught glimpses of it. Questions she feared to ask since she not only didn't want to ruin this moment. But she also didn't want to put Tempest at an awkward position of not wanting to answer her.

The tugging at her shirt pulled her back into reality in a sense. Causing the redhead to gasp under Tempest and look back to his eyes once more. His assertiveness only made her want him more, to how she looked at him with a growing need. Did she always seem this hungry for another persons touch or did Tempest bring out this side of her?

Her arms had to drop from his shoulders then as he trailed down towards her breasts. The most sensitive part of her body at this point. The main reason being that her breasts were full with milk for her son she hadn't seen in sometime. During her leave from him she had to keep herself from becoming too engorged by expressing the milk herself. It had been sometime since she had done this and feeling Tempest tend to her in this manner only made her moan loudly.

By this time she was blushing from her face down, because she could feel the warmth of that so said milk dripping down her breasts and then Tempest running to claim it. She tried to keep herself from twisting and turning to give him better excess to it, but it had felt too good to ignore any attention given to her most forgotten spots by a man's touch.

"Mmm, Tempest…" Leliana whimpered under him as she felt her hands leaving his arms as he pulled away. She watched with intent as he removed his pants and boxers that were discarded somewhere in the room. Leliana couldn't keep herself from taking in every inch of his body as she bit down onto the pout of her lip. She wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol, to the moment… But as she looked at him, he looked more attractive by the second. Even with the imperfections on his skin due to the scarring.

Once he moved quickly over her to remove her clothing next Leliana helped in what ways she could to quickly discard of the pesky pants and undergarments. It had been so long since she had been exposed in front of another man that she felt her breathe get caught in the back of her throat as she looked up to him. She knew though, this is what she wanted… More than anything else.

"I want you." Leliana called for him as she rolled on her back and latched her legs around his waist to draw him in closer to her until their hips met…. No connection was made though, but Leliana was able to gently grind her inviting wet center over his shaft. Just the touch was enough to make her tremble and whimper under him. But that didn't stop her from reaching for one of his hands to grab, interlock her fingers with his own and bring the back of his hand to her lips to kiss. Before she pulled away her teeth lightly grazed across his knuckles and her eyes fluttered open once more to gaze up at him. With her other hand she reached between them and let her fingertips glide across his girth until her fingers lightly wrapped around. "You want me too… Don't you Tempest?" Leliana asked as she positioned him directly where she wanted him.

Tempest climbed after her as if been pulled by some invisible leash. His eyes flickered with specs of red shining through; in given proof he had been far more willing to fall under her quick requests- -as far as this had remained concerned.  
He braced himself on one hand and hovered over her; watching as Leliana spoke, kissed and bit into his flesh. The corner of his mouth tilted up in pure speculated interest and enjoyment. He loved the feeling of her teeth and her nails. She could have bit or claws at him just about anywhere and his girth would have twitched to the pleasure of it.

When she asked him; as if for more confirmation, Temoest could barely keep himself from moaning only to how skillfully that she had him grasped and guided.

"Aye, lass." He answered in a mixed compilation of a bubbled moan and a sigh to the warmth that she teased him with; though his eyes glanced downward with amusement before smiling back her. His hips forced their guidance through to entering her by then. "...Whatever you want..."

He began little slow; arching his path deep within her to hopefully keep her enjoyment as equal to his own. Originally, Tempest would have teased and played more; he would have warmed her body up in better preparation. However, he couldn't hold himself back for too long with so much encouragement and sexual tension from moments ago. This would have to suffice. He could always entice her later; make love to her later. As for right now, there was only the primal nature of two bodies that demanded specific attention; and it only seemed responsive through instinct.

His head lowered; stretching her arm with his own from their joined hands so that .claim her lips once more. Tempest was giving slightly increased growls of hunger which sated once his pace quickened over her. His arm that held himself up started to fold comfortably at the elbow. His fingers sought to the nape of her hair where he tugged in a reminder of his current dominance over her. Practicaly the only thing he had over her at the time was his position and possibly prowess.

tore from hers as his hips repeatedly pushed into her delicious warmth; .that moment would squeeze him and coat him with more. Tempest raked his tongue earlobe and flicked it.

"Claw at me, lass... Do to me what you want. What you can't comfortably do to a lover." He moaned the confirmed permission; if she needed it, and continued in the seeking push for that given apex. "I don't just want it; I need it... Like the desert needs the rain."

Leliana body arched against Tempest the moment felt him even begin to enter her depths. She almost forgot how this moment felt, to have that connection and Tempest just seemed to be hitting all the right spot that made her toes curl and caused her moan in soft sounds as the last thing she wanted was for someone to hear her right away and to ruin this moment they had been both craving for who knew how long. Sure Leliana wasn't a nympho, she didn't want to jump Tempest the moment she laid eyes on him. But she did slowly start to feel attached to the blood mage, and it scared her… Not that he made her fearful, because he didn't… But she was afraid to get close to anyone else after what she had been through.

Somehow though Tempest was pulling her out of her shell, in more ways than one… From trusting someone again, to being at her most venerable state. Which she was now, and it felt right.

Leliana wasn't aware to the time Tempest moved to pin her arm up, but she did feel the bounce of her breasts between them with each momentum Tempest pushed against her. Which also forced a whimper to pass through her lips before Tempest leaned down to claim them. Leliana took this to her advantage and wrapped her lips around his, giving off light suckles and nibbles until his parted his lips for her and she could seek out to deepen the kiss.

But he pulled away, and it caused her to whine, and eventually cry out that was laced with an auible pleasure. "Tempest—" She said in a trembled when she felt him tease her earlobe next. Her one hand that was free scaled across his chest straight down the center until he leaned in and she was forced to wrap that arm around his neck and shoulders. Upon hearing him Leliana blinked a sudden awareness of shock that was directed at him. But it didn't last long as it couldn't with his onslaught of attention given to her. It was hardly fair since she was put in a position where she couldn't return the favor much.

Her hips did raise slightly though when he pulled back, so when he pushed back into her there was a deeper reach for them both. As if she wasn't getting tortured enough, but she couldn't help but to enjoy the hidden spot he repeatedly rubbed against when they worked together this way.

"Mmm, yes… Right there." She moaned into his shoulder that was then bit to keep her moans at a muffling sound. She tried not to draw blood though, since she figured Tempest enjoyed pain… But not that much pain. Her other hand that was wrapped around his shoulders gripped at his shoulder blade, and her fingernails made a slow draw down across his shoulder and back as she repositioned her arm around him.

She wasn't sure if it was in her head or real, but it felt as if this form of attention seemed to increase Tempest's thrusting. Or maybe causing the person she was having a making love with pleasurable pain excited her and made her fantasize this. Whatever the case, she turned her attention to his jawline that she kissed and dragged her teeth across until she reached the point of his chin that she bit. Not hard by any means as she was panting just to catch her breath.

"Harder, Tempest… I'm so close." She cried from under him and reached for his neck to guide him down to her lips to kiss or her up to him. Whichever method was quickest. Since she felt her core tightening in knots and her wetness coating them both in a much needed, and wanted release. But still one she fought against even then!

She moaned sweetly for him and moved when he wanted her to; her warmth was an inescapable paradise. Leliana also responded to his suggestions-for whatever she had felt comfortable with, and Tempest enjoyed it. He had been trained to enjoy pain and a great deal-so naturally, to an extent short of punishment-Tempest did like a bit of rough play in bed. The demon in him would have minded even less.

Tempest hummed in delight once more to the new sensation of Leliana's nails scratching at his skin. When she bit along his chin, his cock twitched in more excitement, and soon the momentum of Leliana's breasts were swaying slightly faster in the response. Even without her demands, Tempest had answered upon instinct to her.

His hips were crashing against her own that Tempest hadn't provided much room for Leliana to squirm from underneath him. He feasted on her neck by grazing his teeth along the flesh and sucking the tender area and lastly coaxing the raw spot with licks and kisses. It was a mark of sorts; a lovebite that displayed animalistic ownership; and in that moment Tempest was proud to place it on her.

When her walls began to slowly tighten with need, Tempest became slightly more vocal. His muffled moans buried into Leliana's skin as his body drove deep in his quick rhythm to reach for more. His fingers that interlocked with her own tightened slightly and he returned his attention back towards her.

"Are you about to cum, lass? Let me feel it. I want it." He paced himself between his voice whispering harshly.

She shuddered underneath him, presumably due to his words. Tempest felt of what he could only believe to have been her achieving her moment, and Tempest slowed his thrusting so that Leliana's tremors and wetness could have covered completely over his hardness. Moaning, in approval, Tempest finally released her hand, in order to reach between themselves. He was nearing his moment as well, and he couldn't just unload and fill himself of her. It remained as sort of an unwritten rule; however, he did stay within her to ride out the tremors of her sex until his body couldn't withstand a conscious thought for much longer.

Tempest pulled out from her quickly; burying is tight grasp of her hand against the mattress. His body remained pressing flat against Her breasts in return as well. In a heated rush; and seeming to care less over what sex-etiquette, Tempest sought out Leliana's lips and kissed them as he reached his climax over his stomach. He moaned into the kiss, his eyes remained closed, and moment his rushed goal was achieved; but he wasn't done.

His tongue continued to dance alongside Leliana's own in an endearing manner. What small and well-placed moan that Tempest expresses had died rapidly away. He wiped his cock to Leliana's inner thigh before entering her again and pacing his thrusts.

"More... More, lass." He said once his mouth had the freedom to speak. "You do want more, don't you?"

He lowered his head towards her breasts. His hand that kept her hand so tight had suddenly released in order to help himself to one of her breasts again. Tempest suckled her pulled nipple and after a small tedious mission to harden that tiny spot with his teeth and tongue for pleasure. His hardness returned rather quickly and twitched for that familiar trembling and tightness to squeeze around his eager cock.

"Mmm... Aye, more..." He chanted breathless and rushed his steady pace. "You feel so good. I can't wait to taste your body all over..."

Leliana was trying so hard to hold onto any imaginary thread she could as she felt herself slowly climb to her peak. But no matter what grip she tugged against Tempests skin, to biting on his flesh didn't seem to help. He just kept reaching all the right spots, that made her cry out in soft whimpers and added and much louder moans than before. At this point she couldn't hold back from keeping herself vocal, and she could only imagine it was Tempest mission to make her scream.

Before she knew it her body trembled and her legs around his waist tightened to the point in trying to keep him from moving. But he still did. Leliana couldn't practically hold on any longer and her body gave into the pleasure finally in a harsh, hot wave that washed over her body. When Tempest didn't stop it made the moment even better than she could have thought possible because at that point she couldn't run away even if she wanted too.

Soon cries were muffled and words were unspoken that she wanted to say due to Tempest claiming her lips. A part of her knew he was close as well, so when he pulled himself free to release himself between them both Leliana curled up towards him in a whimper of sorts and nibbled on his lips before the kiss was deepened once more. She of course missed the feeling of someone filling her in that sense, to feel not only his seed, but to feel theirs combined as one. It was an excitement all its own. But Leliana knew how selfish this was, how risky it could have been. So she was relived all the same when Tempest did pull himself out.

Her tongue curled and massaged against his own, leading him back down over her while her one free hand that wasn't holding onto his hand so tight was gripping at his hip. Softly she dug her nails in a shuddered to the touch of Tempest's cock pressed against her thigh. A part of her didn't expect him to be so quick to resume… So when she felt even the tip of feathery softness press against her folds Leliana was brought to an arch as her voice sung another moan for him.

"Yes Tempest, yes." She panted underneath him as her legs repositioned themselves around him so it would give him better access to the reach they both craved. "I want more… So much more. Don't stop."

Her words were one thing, but her body spoke another. Since Leliana wasn't able to recuperate fully after her last climax she felt her walls still clenching around Tempest in spasms. Even though this torturing pleasure was happening to her, and she tried to run away from it at times… She still didn't want him to stop.

Leliana wasn't aware of when her hand became free from Tempest's grasp, but when she noticed him turn his attention to one of her breasts she twisted the upper portion of her body in delight. A mistake since she felt Tempest strike a hidden spot deep inside her and it just threw her back on the mattress where she was before. "D-dammit" She cursed at herself more than him as she shifted her hands up his arms and over his shoulders where she eventually stopped to bury one hand at the nape of his neck, and the other across his back where her attention to give him that exciting pain.

Just when Leliana was about to let her body give into him again, and she was so close that he had to feel it she took the initiative to try and catch him off guard and roll their connected bodies until she was positioned on top of him. She figured he wouldn't let her on top otherwise. After she accomplished her mission she smiled down at him wickedly, but she didn't stop for a second in moving above him. Finally those dance moves could have been put to good use!

The faster she moved the deeper she felt Tempest fill her, the force of the collision of their bodies not only filled the room with a sweet sound, but made her full rounds bounce more freely than before. "Mmm, I think I like you like this." She teased above him with a roll of her hips that met his own. "You feel so good inside me, that I don't want to ever stop." Leliana admitted with laced moans. Her hands soon trailed down his chest and one trailed over the spent cum spilled across his abdomen. Sure some was across her stomach as well… But she wanted to grab his attention.

Through her continued pace she looked up to him in a heated look while her fingertips dragged across the sticky substance to then bring that to her lips to taste. "It looks like I got to taste you first." She taunted in a moan after sucking at her digit. The popping sound that was made filled the room when she pulled her fingers from her lips to position her hand near his head. Her body curled in response to this change as she soon started to dip down towards his neck to leave behind her own subtle marks on him. But Leliana couldn't keep up this pace for long though because whenever she felt herself and him moving in sync her body reacted as it should have with a familiar sense. One she couldn't fight, and one she didn't want to fight.

Tempest grinned merrily to have heard her reactions to his appraisal of her breasts. He would have tried for more; to suckle in nearly in vain since there wasn't much to quench his thirst. Howver, it was more of her moaning and shuddering against him that he truly craved. So having her to remain conscious enough to roll themselves over and take initiative had surprised him a great deal. He thought he would have pulled another orgasm from her soon. He didn't realize how far mistaken his control over her had been.

Before he knew it, Tempest was on his back and looking up at the vixen as she continued to lay a native claim over him. His breath was panting hot and he couldn't take his eyes off her in wonder. Tempest needed to touch her more, even if with her taking this much control left it a little more difficult. He showed willingness to this form of submission and raised his hips away from the mattress when she taunted him, and smiled still.

"There's a lot about me, I think you'd like." He grinned and reached back towards her other breast that he unfortunately had yet to show much attention as he wanted to.

He felt her control unraveling him again, even a little more quickly than before, and seeing her display such appreciation for him, left Tempest moaning low in his throat. Leliana was proving far more addictive with each passing moment. From the way she teased him, to the way that she felt around him and over him, Tempest realized that he couldn't be satisfied until she was just as equally taken with him in return.

"Aye... Aye, lass, that's it. Bite right there." He encouraged and slid his hands down towards her hips.

He was increasingly becoming more urgent and demanding in response to her tightening center as she was noticeably getting close again. Tempest's hands dug their grasp tightly against Leliana's hips. He shifted a portion of his weight to his feet, which turned to press against the mattress. Soon, he regained control from the diagonal angle that he rose to; which aided in rubbing a bit rougher against that sweetened spot Leliana had cried for him to reach. Pushing and pulling with only the force of a man in his desperation to forced his partner over the edge once more. He thought he had achieved the goal for a brief moment, and stilled himself to feel her tightened.

He moaned in response and reached to lift her suspended and hovering her sex above his own as he carefully slid out to rest back against the mattress. His cock landed hard against his stomach with a thud and Tempest had to catch his breath for a moment to position Leliana slightly higher than himself. Reaching downward, he aimed his cock away from themselves and squeezed the muscle. His dull fingernails dug in and in an explosive rush his release shot into the darkness of the room.

"-Fuck... oh damn-mmm... Aye-more... I'm going to claim all of it." Tempest panted and reached back for Leliana to lean upwards a little.

His body slid down without giving her much room to object. Not that he thought that she would. He slide one of his shoulders underneath as well just so that he could have maneuvered better.

With her sitting practically on his face, Tempest wouldn't have wanted her anywhere else. He moved in a rush, flicking his tongue across her clit and stroking the folds of her sex before inserting his tongue to taste her. He licked at her walls in circles; lapping and drinking in her nectar. Tempest reached up with his arms to hold her waist and stomach in a firm place against him, just to keep Leliana from trying to escape the pleasure they both knew she wanted by then. Because from hearing the way she moaned and spoke, there had been no denying of it.

He continued to tasting her even when she squirmed, even when she moaned out for more, even when he fanned his fingers over her clit to rush her ecstasy, and even win his other hand slid further south and prodded one finger into her ass to massage and rub; Tempest tasted her sex, stroked the petals with his tongue and sought which sensations left her creaming over him.

The door opened and two women walked into the room without a word. They carried with them large coin purses of gold, which had been collected and stolen for Tempest throughout the night of his show. Though once they left the gold, they walked towards the bed and looked towards Leliana riding Tempest's face.

"Was there anything else, you'd like?" One women asked while the other stared at a damp trail towards Tempest's abdomen.

Tempest moaned into the constant opened kiss that he was giving to Leliana. It sounded nearly as if he had forgotten about the puppet-spell that he inflicted. Without any word or explanation, he reached out from his hand that kept Leliana's clit under heavy attention, to release the mind control that he had over the two women. He heard them quickly gasp in the shock of what they had walked into. They had no idea of how they even got there.

Tempest lowered his chin away after a moment and looked to Leliana's womanhood in complete admiration. His voice coaxed in in a turmoil of building lust as he spoke. "If you want it, suck it. If not, leave."

One woman blushed and squealed before turning away. She rushed out of the room in her embarrassment; closing the door behind her. The other woman, a well-endowed brunette whimpered a little before stepping to the bedside and kneeling down. She took his length into her mouth and earned an eager arch of his hips towards her.

Tempest returned his attention back over to Leliana by then, moaning against her, massaging and tasting as much as he could of her.

Leliana thought she could have held on longer but she couldn't have been more wrong. Her body reacted to his actions too well and soon she was reaching her peak once more. "Oh, yes… Tempest!" She cried in a grip that tugged at his muscles. Beads of sweat produced on different spots of her body, causing her skin to glisten and cool with the already warmth she felt blossoming inside her. Through the wave of her climax Leliana didn't stop, and neither did Tempest which made it even better. Why they even waited this long of denying one another for this long was beyond her… After all. How many times did she stop him and he stop her? It was too many to count.

After Tempest pulled himself free from her clenching hold she whimpered and turned to claim his lips as she could only imagine where he released himself to this time. At this rate the room would have reeked of sex and she felt sorry for whoever had to clean it the following day. Soon this thought slipped from her mind as her hands trailed up his sides and chest where she framed his face with her hands. Eventually she had to pull back to allow them each breathing room. But she didn't pull that far as her forehead pressed against his. Her eyes spoke unsaid words filled with lust and admiration due to the fact he managed to push her not once, but twice now to her breaking point. And she couldn't have been more pleased as she smiled down to him.

Just when Leliana believed she grasped onto reality once more, shock had overtaken her again by what Tempest said. "A-Again? T-Tempest?" She moaned and watched him as she followed in his guidance to sit up higher. After all she wasn't use to this type of continued pattern! But she had to admit that it was exciting to experience and feel the attention of another man's body against hers. It was a physical attraction anyone that was human would crave if they had been without such pleasure in sometime.

Though when Tempest moved to slip between her legs instead of repositioning himself near her entrance Leliana felt herself breathing harder than before due to the excitement. But it was still embarrassing in a way since she was hovering over his face.

The first strike against her overly taunt and wet center caused Leliana's legs to tremble and then her hands to try and brace herself on something. Anything. She didn't want to grab his head so she dug her nails into the flesh of her thighs and closed her eyes. Hoping it would give her a sense of concentration. But it didn't not due to his actions over her clit and entrance, but with how quick he was to give attention of the least experienced part of her body. Her ass.

Her hips arched the moment she felt Tempest slip a finger into the tight quarters and begin to move the digit inside her. At first it was painful, and it did make her louder than before, but with his other actions of giving her attention seemed to help ease the pain rather quickly and she was able to enjoy this new sensation.

Leliana wasn't aware when the women walked in. So she proceeded as if no one was there, reaching up to grab one of her breasts that were slowly forgotten as she reached between her legs with her other hand to try and still his hand over her clit. After all her legs were shaking uncontrollably by this point that it was difficult to keep herself up, and her sex had been throbbing since the last time she cummed. If she tried to run away she knew Tempest would have pulled her back over him, so slowly she was giving into the attention he was giving her.

She was on the brink of another release, so close that she would have allowed it to happen if she wasn't shocked to the point of squealing when she heard another woman's voice in the room. Her whole body jumped. And a mistake on her part as Tempest's finger was still deep in her ass. "What the heck i-is going on?" She asked in a pant towards Tempest. By this point she saw him pull his hand away and wave it to release the women of the spell hold he had on them. But Leliana thought it was a gesture with is hand to shoo them away… At least it seemed to work with one woman. But as Tempest offered what he did Leliana couldn't stop from feeling her jaw slack.

"You can't be serious." She almost growled, but that died out the moment Tempest returned his attention back over her. If he thought she was going to practically sit here and take this, than he had another thing coming!

Usually Leliana wasn't one for force, and maybe if they met when she was younger she would have been more willing for an added partner. But the fact of the matter was that this was their first time! And he had the nerve to completely ignore her feelings on this.

Without a warning Leliana positioned her sex right over Tempest's mouth with a light force, but she didn't stop there as she reached with her hand that was previously holding her own breast to reach for his nose and plug in with a pinch with her finger and thumb. That should grab his attention and soon, she thought with a smirk down to him. Of course she wouldn't have kept herself over him long though. Just long enough to get her point across of how she didn't share well with others.

Tempest hadn't noticed at first of when Leliana had closed off his air passages until he actually needed to breathe. Of course, in his current state the thought of possibly dying almost would have seemed like the sweetest way to go-if a choice. However, Vince wouldn't even take the thought as a playful consideration, and regardless, he moved his hand from her womanhood to tap against her thigh as his signal to relax a little. Leliana wouldn't do it-in fact, she pushed for the opposite.

That was when he panicked. He slipped his other finger away from her ass and grabbed Leliana by the waist to lift her up. However, it required more muscle strength and concentration than he could produce -not necessarily on a Leliana's will may have been stronger; but because he was getting a blowjob in return and the second woman kept his waist trapped from using any leverage.) There was a mouth around his cock trying to melt him, and he was reaching faster than normal just because he believed briefly his life would have been in danger. Maybe, then, the cultists had the right idea to tame the demon in him with such methods.

He arched higher, nearly gagging the second woman off from him because luckily for Tempest, not many Fereldens were experienced much to deepthroating their male partners. (If he was in Antiva or Rivain, Tempest knew he would have probably died for certain.) He waved towards the woman near his waist by then; using mind control to make her leave the room.

Reaching back towards Leliana by then, Tempest finally succeeded in lifting her up. Though at what cost? His cock throbbed in anger for a release that was denied, and either way he thought he would still die-die because of so much built 'venom' that couldn't be free when he wanted.

"Fine-!" He gasped and shook his head away to free himself of Leliana's hold. The growl that produced fourth nearly sounded as if Vince spoke more in possession of him instead-but Tempest was sober enough to keep the demon controlled.

Finally able to move, Tempest slipped from under her but turned quick enough to slide to her waist abruptly jerk her torso back against him. The their bodies echoed between mixed sweat and spent rapture. The sheets were by now tossed and scatter around the bed and to the floor. Tempest reached between himself and Leliana's backside quickly and rubbed the . back against folds of her womanhood, as he towered himself over her closely from behind.

"So, you want it all...?" He rasped in heat just before roughly thrusting deep into her. His right hand moved to her shoulder afterwards, and he pushed her upper half down into the pillows. "Blight's Blood-you're going to get it all."

He pounded into her in a quick response; racing himself against Leliana's recovery in order to build back his release. However, it hadn't taken Leliana long to have trembled and her knees gave out after a while. Tempest moved faster and wilder against her; pressing with his weight and soon fighting against this angle of weariness and defeat until his cock warned him of the final moments. Swiftly, he had to move from out of her-to leave that tight and shaking prison-and climaxed against her back. Tempest moaned then victory and looked down at Leliana's glistening offerings to him.

"Damn...- Don't think... I'm through...with you." He panted- -no knowing since when the door had closed and the woman had left, but he faintly remembered it. Even from just looking at her in this state, Tempest felt his cock leaping and stiffen for her. He couldn't help his strong appetites due to his treatment as be was raised.

Tempest climbed back over her and pulled her hips towards his own once more. He repositioned her legs and paused briefly to kiss and nibble at her shoulderblades. He reached down and around her to taunt her womanhood soon with the palm of his hand and two fingers to tease her entrance with.

"Once more, lass..." Tempest spoke in a moan to her. "Once more... You're so tight and sweet. I just need it once more."

Even if he sounded like he was begging, he wasn't really. He had her trapped against him with the seductive pin that he held over her. He was clear to mark himself as the alpha and omega on top of her and within. However, for her sake, Tempest was able to think a little more clearly, and he entered her with a gentle ease to rub his stiffness against the certain sweet spots within her, of which he had known by now to memorize.

It wasn't that Leliana enjoyed using force on Tempest. She actually hated it. But he gave her no choice to the matter. Because she wasn't about to be fighting for his attention after she fought with herself internally if she was even going to sleep with him! He didn't know it of course, but it took a great deal of trust from her to even be this intimate with someone.

After the woman left there was a silence there that Leliana added to as she innocently smiled down towards Tempest once she gave him 'breathing room' once more. "Can you blame me? I just want your sexiness all to myself." She teased towards him as she watched him slip between her legs once more to position himself behind her. Finally she at least had him where she wanted him all along. Leliana wasn't one to usually speak of what she wanted. She would give cues and guidance. But rarely words that would make things so much clearer! But she was stubborn. It was a trait she couldn't kick.

Once she was forced to meet his hips and a slap Leliana whimpered and started to look over her shoulder at him. Each push against her folds made her tremble with delight that she just wanted him to finally be inside once more no matter the cost. She would have begged, but her body seemed to have been doing that well enough with how wet her center was dripped down her thighs and coating over him once more when he did brush against her. "I do want all of you…" She rasped towards him as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Don't you want me—"

She wasn't able to finish that question though as she felt him start to enter her in a rush that caused her to curl back towards the pillows when she was pushed down. She gathered in her arms around the feathery softness to try and drown out her moaning. But anyone and everyone in the tavern probably heard them by now.

Before she knew it her sex was clenching around him, causing her propped hips to fall down to the bed when her legs gave out. But Tempest didn't stop and no matter what clawing and tugging she had done to the spent sheets, she still couldn't run away. Not that she really wanted too, but dammit he wasn't making this any easier on her. When he did pull himself out though, instead of laying there like a sane woman would have done, Leliana's hips arched and almost chased after his until she felt his hardness rest against the roundness of her ass and where his seed splashed across her back and warmed up the small portion of her back.

An approving moan passed her pressed lips as she tried to catch her breath. She wasn't aware of him still staring at her heated sex, so when she looked over her shoulder to check on him she couldn't help but to have blushed at his staring and soon enough his words. To show she wanted him as well, she reached underneath her after she was positioned back on all fours to reach for his cock. It was almost too hard to concentrate as she arched her neck back to meet his shoulder when Tempest kissed and nibbled at her skin. But she did manage to finally help slip the tip of his manhood back where it belonged.

"Mmm, just once more?" She taunted back to him as she let her fingertips slide across his girth until she reached the base of him. "Why can't we carry on through the rest of the night… The ship can wait.. C-Can't it?" She asked with reaching his balls to cradling the palm of her hand. "Or better yet… We can continue on the ship too."

It was all fantasizing and dreams, ones Leliana didn't expect Tempest to take for truths since they were in the moment. But given half the chance she would have acted upon what she said as it was what she wanted most.

"You've made me so wet Tempest. Only you… We can't let all of it go to waste." Leliana admitted in a moan as she rocked her hips with his to see how quickly they could reach their next moment together. She was certain she was closer though, almost positive since Tempest was tending to her other sweet spots as well and making her break even quicker.

Tempest moaned in an approval to the response of her touches and alluring proposals. He couldn't refuse the idea that she tempted him with. The grasp she had around him was nearly like an invisible leash that he remained ever eager to have been guided towards. Even Vince remained tame; nearly seduced to the complete action of only sexually pleasing her until his body would give out.

"That's true..." He remarked and slid his stiffness back into her.

He tried to hold her against him; to cuddle and relish the moment of his gradual build, but Leliana's sexual high was pushing him over the edge all too soon. He had to answer to her needy urgency of pleasure, and certainly he wouldn't have any complaint.

"We can try... all night..." He agreed to and grunted in pleasure as his hips rushed against her own.

His words and wishes were perhaps higher than the reality of his body, but he'd still try. Temoest just couldn't explain of why the boat been a bad idea. Nearly all thought had drained away except for him making Leliana's climax match to his own.

Tempest managed to continue in having sex with only Leliana throughout the rest of the night. He simply could not stop; not even when her body betrayed her from moving or if/when she begged for a rest, Tempest was possessed and Vince wouldn't allow him a break once his own sexual peak had been reached. The multiple positions had tested the bed to it's limits, and Tempest ended up continuing with the constant sex until Leliana had passed out from pleasure. At which point, Tempest finally had passed out next to her.

The next morning, the room was permeated with the scent of sweat and sex. It was the same scent that would have followed Tempest anywhere-of course under normal circumstances, there was also the scent of blood. Together, he and Leliana were going to need a bath and he knew it. He just didn't want to move. His muscles were tired-hell, he was tired. Vince had practically took control at one point but the mortal body betrayed his will to even move much. So, he stayed spooning Leliana against him and lazily tracing small circles over her womanhood.

Leliana wasn't certain as to when she had passed out, but when she finally did she found security and protection in Tempests arms. This was one thing she missed the most, feeling another person's body against her, cuddling after vigorous love making. That certainly couldn't replace much of anything else. To think that they would have even spent all night having sex was amusing that even she smiled in her sleep and hummed soft sounds that mimicked a happiness leaving her lips.

It wasn't until the morning rays began to shine in the room and strike her face with its brightness that Leliana began to stir a bit in Tempests arms. There was a small groan, followed by a yawn and then a stretch until she felt Tempest's hand over her womanhood giving her attention.

"Mmm…" She softly sang in a soft tone while carefully turning to face him. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Leliana asked as she finally started to peak from her eyes to look up at him. One of her hands shifted between them and made a slow trail up his chest and soon enough cradled his cheek. Right then and there she was still so exhausted that she could have passed back out in his arms, but Arlen, and Isabela would be waiting for them soon enough.

"How did you sleep? … You did get some sleep didn't you?" She questioned as she started to wiggle her way to his neck to kiss and nibble until her determination brought her to his lips to peck at next. It was the only thing she could do after all given that her body wouldn't move much either anyways. She hoped though it was just a side effect from just waking up. But deep down she knew she was fooling herself.

One of her legs draped over his hips and pulled her closer to his body to keep warm. After all they didn't have a clean blanket to cover with. If she didn't pass out earlier she would have grabbed the one from her room, but that was if her body had the strength to make it that far and back to his room again. "My butt is getting cold." She pouted up towards him as she reached for his arm to guide his hand over the roundness of her flesh. In a tilt of her head she began nibbling on his pout and looking to the door in a sigh. "The others will be waiting for us soon… If they aren't already… I don't want to. But perhaps we should get cleaned up and dressed?"

Tempest heard Leliana's teasing and he smiled lazily in the appearance of sleep. "That's not me... Vince is a tad gluttonous for certain appetites... But, since you asked, ...aye."

He breathed in slowly as Leliana made her way across him to cuddle and place more kisses. He really didn't want to leave the bed still. His hand pressed more against her clit and slightly faster then, since she had shown responsive signs of either noticing and attempting to ignore those actions, or enjoy them. All the while, Tempest was trying to wake up and regain complete self-control. He kissed Leliana's lips once she started to reach his own first.

"I'm not sure..." He yawned and soon the hand slowed with the more effort that was put forth into waking up. "Last night was... strenuous. There was a lot of things that blurred together at some points."

He nearly drifted back to sleep when he felt Leliana moving again and shifting his hands towards other places of her body. He chuckled then and chased after her light nips and kisses that she graciously bestowed to him. He heard her, at least-which pulled him back from sleep-but he didn't want to leave either. He rubbed his hands over the supple flesh and gripped her ass more firmly to press her weight against him. A remaining outlining of his cock remained against her, and with each small effort on his part, his muscles twitched and strengthened for her.

"Do we have to?" Tempest questioned through blinded kisses that slowly were building into something more passionate. "I can keep you warm."

He moved then, positioning her underneath him with soft and sensual temptation. His left hand scaled down her thigh and the following hand framed her cheek. Unfortunately, he couldn't fulfil his true attempts since there came a knock at the door. Tempest ignored it; kissing Leliana still and grinding his hardening shaft against her womanhood. The knock came again, and Temoest groaned in his annoyance; lifting and pressing against Leliana farther into the mattress.

"Come back later." Tempest warned the person; glancing towards the closed door briefly before lowering down. He nipped and suckled against the familiar marked spot (one of many by now) against Leliana's neck. His hips grinded against hers in an unmistakable signal.

"Tempest, we have to get going." Arlen's voice called from the other side of the door, and followed it with another knock.

Tempest pulled away in a gasp for air and rolled his eyes at the growing annoyance. "I will 'murder' you, Arlen..."

The door was silent for a moment, but then Arlen spoke again. "...I don't think Lady Leliana is in her room. She's not been answering."

Tempest sighed then and gave up. He stared down to Leliana and smiled in his defeat. "Oh... I'm sure she'll turn up. Go get a drink and something to eat. I'll be down shortly."

"Alright... Please hurry." Arlen said and the sound of his footsteps walked away.

"Your boyfriend's getting suspicious." Tempest teased her and leaned closer with the whisper before moving away to get dressed.

Leliana smiled briefly and bashfully for a moment as she looked between them when Tempest mentioned it was in fact Vince's impulses of touching her in certain ways. She shouldn't have expected any less though, Vince was a part of Tempest. And after what Tempest told her about him, it was only natural he'd be aware after their love making the night before.

Though all previous thoughts that were there before, and building up to that moment slowly started to drift away as she felt Tempest's hand rubbing more vigorously against her clit. Leliana couldn't stop herself from digging her fingernails into him as she curled into his chest. Before she got the chance to mutter even a single word she leaned back to feel the capture of her lips against his and it was one which she deepened and nibbled on his lip after he pulled away.

"You're so bad." Leliana sighed as she finally felt his hand slowing down and it gave her the willpower to open her eyes and look at him as he spoke about his sleep predicament. "Heh… Well if we don't 'bump' into each other one the ship I'm sure you'll be able to catch up on some of your sleep."

From her position Leliana glanced over to the door with a dreaded sigh. The words Tempest spoke were tempting to take advantage of. Because she would have rather been in this room with him too. For as long as possible. It had been too long since she felt anything but worry and despair that last night was like a mini-vacation for her. "Tempest…" Leliana sighed against him as she turned in an arch of her breasts rubbing against his chest. "Mmm, dammit. Sure they can w-wait-!" She spoke calmly which only resulted to a girlish squeal as she felt him roll on top of her. As she felt Tempest grab her leg, where she positioned it on his hip and leaned in to kiss her neck, she couldn't help but to have let out giggle and wrap her arms tighter around him.

Each kiss he had given her was returned and then added with an enticing nibble to keep Tempest chasing her. After all she got the point last night how he enjoyed a little pain to his game, and she was one always willing to give into it as she liked it as well. Not only to do to those who she slept with, but to be done to her as well.

Though as he turned to the marked areas on her body that he made on her through the night Leliana couldn't help but to have leaned into the curvature of his neck and whimper pleasingly, before turning back to give him attention once more.

But Leliana didn't get that far, as the knock on the door made her glance to it. When she saw no one come in though she returned to Tempest where she kissed and sucked at his shoulder and her hands around his back scraped down his spine. She wasn't really listening to the conversation Tempest was having, but she noticed it was Arlen speaking. She was half tempted tell the other man away but when Tempest leaned away to look down to her and spoke of 'her' showing up sooner or later made a blush color her cheekbones.

"You're an ass you know that?" Leliana said in disbelief after she heard Arlen walk away. Soon after she reached and pushed on his shoulder playfully. "Now I have to figure out why I didn't 'answer' that door."

In a roll of her eyes she watched in disappointment as Tempest made his way off the bed to get dressed. Soon she followed with swinging her legs off the edge in a dangling kick, but all froze when she heard the statement of 'her boyfriend' getting jealous. In a quick reaction Leliana grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and tossed it to his head wadded up. "You know you can stop calling him that any day now." Leliana groaned as she glanced around the room for her clothing. Soon enough she found her bra and panties, which she was quick to put on… Sadly it looked like any bath either of them had planned would have to wait. Since Arlen was determined for one reason or another to leave this place. That didn't mean she couldn't make herself look half-ass decent though… So she improvised with what was in the room. The last thing she wanted was more death glares from Arlen if he found out she slept with Tempest.

After getting dressed Leliana walked over to the mirror in the room to check over herself. Though once she started fixing her hair in place she noticed the several marks on her skin that were still exposed due to her shirt not covering them. With a glare to the imperfections, to her turning around to brace her lower back to the vanity, she began to look at Tempest as the guilty one… Because after all it was his fault! "Now how do you expect me to hide these?" She asked in a point towards her shoulder as she blinked at him slowly due to her annoyance. "I swear to the Maker I'm going to leave ten times the marks on you next time we do anything!"

From the first accusation, Tempest couldn't help but to grin. He didn't think he left her choices too narrow, after all, but it was cute to him to see the redhead so quickly flustered. He may have only just a taste of his decadent delight so far; for Leliana appeared even slightly more annoyed with how Tempest teased her about Arlen. He caught the fabric thrown at him, and spun the article of clothing around his finger before flinging it back towards Leliana's direction, though landing to the mattress.

"What's the matter, Lass? Is he too slow to your liking?" He teased right where he knew it would hurt (if Arlen had heard him) and shortly regretted his words. He reached for his clothes by then and began to put them on amidst his self-reflection and any attempts to correct himself. "From what I know of him, Arlen is a kind man. Quiet and kind. If you do plan to speak to him directly, do so gently...? He suffers enough already."

His eyes hadn't reached hers then. Tempest certainly didn't feel himself more worthy or deserving than any other challenger for Leliana's affections. He was simply responding to the much-needed female attention that craved for a man's in return. That was not a cause for worthiness, and it didn't place Tempest in a position of deserving anyone either. He stole his moments and affections-living constantly in the moment for his carnal pleasures-and if given the opportunity, he would steal them again.

Such a thought brought him from his melancholy; especially when Leliana mentioned of there being possibly a "next" time. Enlightened and playful, he stepped towards her and traced with his eyes towards the markings that he left on her. "Just say a sucker-fish attacked you. It looks like it, anyway."

He trailed his fingers across one darkened love-bite on her shoulder and mimicked the motions of a fish's mouth, sinking in almost towards it, only to quickly dodge away any potential smacks-to-the-head, and turned for a quick dash to gather the gold that was left for him.

He walked towards the door by then and waited until Leliana was dressed before placing his hand to the doorknob. "I'll check the hallway and tap five times if the coast is clear. Just wait a short while before leaving, and I'll keep lover-boy preoccupied."

Afterwar, Tempest left and checked for signs to have been alright for Leliana to leave. Once that was finished and he gave Leliana the all-clear signal, he returned to the bar and diner to reach Arlen and to get something to eat. After so much spent exercise, of course one would be starving! He ignored the constant stares that Arlen was hi even him once the order was made and his plate was paid for; Tempest knew it was a look of accusation for one thing or another, but Tempest always received that look from him that it rarely affected him these days.

"More soveriegns?" Arlen asked without making a bold statement; but he was certain that Tempest knew that of what he was asking.

"Aye." Tempest answered between bites.

Arlen sighed and looked away by then. He didn't say anything but the low groan of disapproval came from him like an unsettling nerve.

Tempest paused in the, mid-chew of his biscuit and looked back to Arlen by then. "You know, you're the only one moping over it, and I don't understand why. They had a nice show. They should compensate their entertainment for it."

"Is your dancing partner getting any compensation then?" Arlen questioned and shifted his piercing eyes back to Tempest.

Tempest grinned then with the thought of it and returned back to eating. "Aye. She's satisfied with her share. So stop being so gloomy, or you'll scare her away."

Arlen glanced away and returned back to his thoughts for the moment. For Tempest's sake- -for whatever his purpose was- they needed to make certain that Leliana was at least safe. "We need to find her. Isabela's already waiting at the docks."

"Well look the early bird who caught the worm!" Tempest cheered and raised his head up brightly. "So, did you make a pass at the Pirate Captian too?"

"No." Arlen quickly answered- -faster than he wanted to.

"Ah; waiting to show your loyalty to the little redhead, aye?" Tempest grinned mire and returned back towards eating. "Good thinking. I get the feeling that wildfire will have a tad jealous streak to handle if ever stirred."

Leliana watched Tempest curiously that her right brow began to lift when he twirled the piece of fabric around before tossing it her way. Although it flung past her Leliana still moved slightly to the side to avoid it. She went as far as watching the piece of clothing land on the mattress before the rouge was stuck with shock by Tempests question about Arlen being too slow for her liking. Even though she knew this was Tempest teasing Leliana couldn't stop herself in feeling she was put in an awkward situation. After all Tempest and Arlen were close friends. But Tempest thought Arlen had feelings for her, when in fact that just wasn't the case. A part of her wished she could avoid these odd feelings of Tempest teasing her, and just tell him the truth. But in the end, perhaps it was best Tempest thought what he did.

"Actually his pace is just fine." Leliana replied as she gave a light shrug of her shoulders to slide off the uneasy settling she was previously feeling. "… There isn't many men like him that actually appreciate the sight of a woman over needing to be all touchy feely." Leliana turned her back to Tempest by then and finished getting dressed. Leliana just nodded her head silently as Tempest explained parts of Arlen that he knew. Though when Tempest mentioned Arlen suffered Leliana couldn't help but be pricked with interest, but she didn't question it.

Even after the silence filled the room between them a part of Leliana wasn't even aware Tempest started to approach her. It wasn't until Tempest spoke that Leliana slightly jumped around to try and face Tempest, only to find that he was directly behind her. "Pff—" She huffed when he mentioned the sucker fish, which ultimately turned into a gasp the moment Tempest pushed his fingers into the bruised mark on her. With her other hand she did try to smack away the persistent mage but he moved too quickly for her that her hand guarded the bruises from another unknown attack.

"I'll just get you back." She said with a frown as she watched him grab the bags of gold and then make his way towards the door. It was a reminder of what all happened last night, and what slowly made her hands drop back to her sides as her expression softened. But what mattered most was that he was leaving. She was half-tempted to drag him back into the room, to do what she planned but Tempest could have seen past her hesitation to keep him from leaving, and that was the last thing she wanted. Which only meant she would have to figure out another way, and another night to get close to him like this again without Arlen finding out.

"Alright." Leliana said with a nod as she looked to the door and then over to Tempest with a forced smile. "I won't keep you boys waiting long."

Once Tempest left and gave the signal that it was clear for her to leave, Leliana snuck out of the room, and past the men out of the tavern to at least get half-way cleaned up. She made this quick though since the last thing she wanted was to leave Tempest and Arlen waiting longer than nessasry. After this was done Leliana rushed back to the tavern, and walked casually towards the table she saw both of them sitting at. Both of their backs were facing her, but Leliana didn't hesitate in reaching over Tempest's shoulder to grab one of his biscuits to eat for herself.

"I see how you boys are, eating without the lady which your traveling with." She said with a sigh as she squeezed herself between the men to sit on the bench with them both. "Psh, see if I ever wait for you guys when my meal is cooked and you two aren't around." With that tease Leliana took a bite of the biscuit, and before pulling her hand back that held the piece of food her thumb was used to wipe away any crumbs. After she swallowed her first bite she turned her attention towards Tempest. "You were done eating right?" She asked with a small twist of her fingers that held the biscuit.

"S-Sorry." Arlen stuttered and quickly bolted to his feet. He turned to her and looked towards the ground with a humbled bow; as if he was suddenly scolded. It wasn't as if he felt any dire need other than his embarrassment to act upon it at the time.  
Tempest rolled his eyes towards him and then turned away as he prepared to take another bite of his biscuit before Leliana swiped it away. He ended up biting into only air and paused at his realization before looking at the culprit.

"Aren't these lands known for waiting on the bread-winner of the household to come and sit before eating?" Tempest asked in a tease and watched as Leliana took complete claim over his plate shortly afterwards. Not that he truly minded, but he did raise a mild dramatic fuss of loss. With a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes, he waved down the cook for another plate while Arlen moved to sit back down alongside Leliana's opposite end.

"You know, in my family, the women and the runts were the ones to eat last. Luckily for me, I was an only child." Tempest remarked openly and returned to a new plate brought to him.

Arlen didn't add to the conversation. He was certainly not one for talking about his childhood so openly. He was a little surprised to see that Tempest had even made an attempt. Nevertheless, he quietly went back to eating.

When they reached the docks after leaving the tavern, they were able to see Isabela decked out in her pirate outfit. The long blue trench coat hugged firmly to her curves, but remained left open to reveal her treasures nearly on frontal display. It was as she had always done as far as her taste in clothing was concerned; but her mannerisms aboard her ship were always different than when she reached ashore.

She gave orders in vulgarity, nearly as loud and rough as a true-born captain would to his crew. She was strict and loud in her rulings, and she barked her orders in such a way that showed she would not take any lip from anyone.

It was a sight that Tempest was familiar with; for he had known of "Captain Isabela" far more than he had known of the "Rogue Isabela," in a sense-and it was the only way to really out it. Split personality; with a touch of inner hidden agendas. There were times when Tempest would have given nearly anything to learn of what went on in that trifling mind.

"Well, there she is." Isabela announced towards the medium sized ship and hopped down the docks after barking her orders in a tone worse than any two-copper earning sailor ever could  
muster. "I call her, Seabiscuit."

"Seabiscuit?" Tempest nearly laughed and looked at her oddly.

"What?" Isabela raised an eyebrow at him and folded her arms. "She's not my ship and I don't see you coming up with anything fancy."

"We can work out the details of the name later." Tempest reassured her and skipped a few steps ahead towards the sailing vessel. "For now, I'll have to cut the small talk short for a little while."

"The crew and previous owner of the boat will be expecting payment shortly." Isabela reminded him and called after him louder.

"Can I at least see what I'm paying for, lass?" Tempest asked innocently and turned around in a backwards trot along the boarding plank. "I'll give you the money. I promise!"

Isabela watched him with her coy smile still and braced her hands up onto her hips. "And there he goes... Anyone have an idea of what he's really up to?"

"It's usually best not to know what he's doing." Arlen frowned to her and guided their way onto the ship moments later.

"S-Sorry." Arlen stuttered and quickly bolted to his feet. He turned to her and looked towards the ground with a humbled bow; as if he was suddenly scolded. It wasn't as if he felt any dire need other than his embarrassment to act upon it at the time.  
Tempest rolled his eyes towards him and then turned away as he prepared to take another bite of his biscuit before Leliana swiped it away. He ended up biting into only air and paused at his realization before looking at the culprit.

"Aren't these lands known for waiting on the bread-winner of the household to come and sit before eating?" Tempest asked in a tease and watched as Leliana took complete claim over his plate shortly afterwards. Not that he truly minded, but he did raise a mild dramatic fuss of loss. With a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes, he waved down the cook for another plate while Arlen moved to sit back down alongside Leliana's opposite end.

"You know, in my family, the women and the runts were the ones to eat last. Luckily for me, I was an only child." Tempest remarked openly and returned to a new plate brought to him.

Arlen didn't add to the conversation. He was certainly not one for talking about his childhood so openly. He was a little surprised to see that Tempest had even made an attempt. Nevertheless, he quietly went back to eating.

When they reached the docks after leaving the tavern, they were able to see Isabela decked out in her pirate outfit. The long blue trench coat hugged firmly to her curves, but remained left open to reveal her treasures nearly on frontal display. It was as she had always done as far as her taste in clothing was concerned; but her mannerisms aboard her ship were always different than when she reached ashore.

She gave orders in vulgarity, nearly as loud and rough as a true-born captain would to his crew. She was strict and loud in her rulings, and she barked her orders in such a way that showed she would not take any lip from anyone.

It was a sight that Tempest was familiar with; for he had known of "Captain Isabela" far more than he had known of the "Rogue Isabela," in a sense-and it was the only way to really out it. Split personality; with a touch of inner hidden agendas. There were times when Tempest would have given nearly anything to learn of what went on in that trifling mind.

"Well, there she is." Isabela announced towards the medium sized ship and hopped down the docks after barking her orders in a tone worse than any two-copper earning sailor ever could  
muster. "I call her, Seabiscuit."

"Seabiscuit?" Tempest nearly laughed and looked at her oddly.

"What?" Isabela raised an eyebrow at him and folded her arms. "She's not my ship and I don't see you coming up with anything fancy."

"We can work out the details of the name later." Tempest reassured her and skipped a few steps ahead towards the sailing vessel. "For now, I'll have to cut the small talk short for a little while."

"The crew and previous owner of the boat will be expecting payment shortly." Isabela reminded him and called after him louder.

"Can I at least see what I'm paying for, lass?" Tempest asked innocently and turned around in a backwards trot along the boarding plank. "I'll give you the money. I promise!"

Isabela watched him with her coy smile still and braced her hands up onto her hips. "And there he goes... Anyone have an idea of what he's really up to?"

"It's usually best not to know what he's doing." Arlen frowned to her and guided their way onto the ship moments later.

Leliana smirked in amusement when Tempest explained of himself being an only child. "It looks like we at least have one thing in common." She replied teasingly as she took another bite of the food she had stolen from Tempest and swallowed it shortly after. His commentary on how women and children were the ones to eat last caused Leliana to roll her eyes away from the mage though.

"Careful what you say there Tempest, remember it's usually the woman cooking the food that you're eating." She playfully reprimanded with a wave of her finger towards him.

It wasn't soon after that Leliana and the two men left the tavern to find Isabela. To no surprise she was already waiting for them at the docks. Leliana watched the woman pirate with a wide smile how she went about with shouting orders to all her men. There had only been a few times Leliana had seen Isabela like this over her very flirtious and open personality. So it was fascinating how the woman could switch from one role to the other so easily.

Leliana was too busy looking around after Isabela approached them and began pointing out the ship named seabiscuit to really notice. Though when Tempest scoffed in amusement, Leliana couldn't help but to look to the mage with an added curiosity at his expression that he held towards the ships name.

"I like the name." Leliana spoke as she nudged Tempests should just moments before he made his skip towards the ship. "But I'm not the one paying for it… If you rename it, make sure you don't name it after someone you've been involved with, those are too many names to go through." Leliana teased as she watched Tempest walk away, but still stayed by Arlen's side, following him to where he led.

On the ship that Tempest was approaching was Artemis… Or as Tempest called him… Walker. Little did the fellow Tevinter know that he had been in this small shit hole of a town watching Tempest and figuring out where in the hell he was taking Leliana. When he heard over Isabela's boastful voice that there was a ship for the other mage, Artemis took it upon himself to speak to the captain before Tempest had gotten the chance. Of course when Tempest would have walked up he would have probably thought he was making small talk with the former captain. When in fact he paid him for the ship, acting like the prospect buyer that was supposed to be Tempest in the first place buying the vessel.

Artemis gave a light pat to the captain shoulder before turning around to face Tempests approach with a bright smile. "Hey look who we have here! If it isn't the man himself that decided to toss me away in a cocoon." Artemis said ecstatically as he held out his arms to his sides in his stalk towards him. "I hope you like my ship! I just bought it off this wonderful man, and he gave me such a great deal too!"

In a swing of his arm Artemis wrapped it around Tempest shoulder to lead him onto the deck of the ship to show off his so call prized possession. "You see a little bird told me how you had your sights set of sailing out of here. But the fact of the matter is, I can't let you do that. If you like it or not Leliana is coming with me, there might be kicking, maybe even yelling. But I'm personally done with the games and done with giving you these freebies. So you have two choices. Either allow me to take my daughter back to ever so distraught husband, or you will put those you care about in jeopardy. By making me do something, I really, really, don't want to do."

As Tempest made his way up to the deck of the ship, he saw Artemis finishing an obvious deal with the previous captain of the ship. Tempest didn't need a translator to any amount of that body language to know of what was happening beyond his approval. There was a twinge of mixed feelings that struck him, that Tempest certainly didn't want to convey, but in the midst of his stunned acknowledgement to what was transpired, he couldn't help it. He was annoyed, and that annoyance fueled the demon under his skin like a foaming adolescent, mixed with a little bit of bewilderment that the old man even reached back into town so fast.

It wasn't that he was foiling his schemes, so much as it was the simple notion that something was taken from him-something that Tempest wanted and saw potential in at the time. Tempest didn't even care about the boat, (and he was certain that neither had the other Magister), but it was the fact that it was taken from him. He was greedy, after all...

Besides, incidences like this were what Tempest was supposed to always prepare for in case they occurred. It was a faux pas-a minor setback at best, but the old man duped him and from the look on Artemis's face as he came to greet him, they both knew it. So, Artemis earned the expression pulled from Tempest's usually steely egnimatic appearance.

"Aye. Enjoyed the ride did you?" He questioned back in a matching snide remarked; though bit his tongue from mentioning any threats to have him sent out into oblivion for a second time.

Tempest could have played ball all day-and the demon in him was stirred enough to almost try. But as long as this man maintained the support of the Icon, Tempest's arm would have continued to feel a little twisted behind his back. He was not an idiot. So for the moment, he was caught off guard with plenty he wanted to said, but chose in his better interests not to speak. Tempest tried to ignore the way the man put soon put his arm around his shoulders. His smile frozen in a pleasant false of security that any true bard could have unraveled to reveal just how revolted that he truly felt right then. His eyes darted away to the woodwork of the ship instead as he was being dragged farther onto the main deck; a direction that suddenly had not felt as eager to welcome him as it should have.

"And a fine ship it is..." Tempest nodded promptly to the previous statement, and tested his urgency to strike him with a darted glance of his blue eye. "Funny. I didn't picture you as much of a sailor."

But of course his patience was diluted with every breath the other man took. Of course the old man was still coming for Leliana; and it was so obvious that it didn't need to have even been said. He was giving Tempest the curtasey of a warning now. It was not something Tempest should have taken lightly either-he tried his best not to underestimate the capabilities and sincerity of others who threatened him in such a way.

Artemis was new to the fold; an unknown element to the lands that Tempest roamed, but he certainly was not new to the exalted one's world. Magisters didn't travel much, but Artemis didn't really appear to be the type cooping himself up in a tower for lengthy studies and experiments. He bartered with Captain for a deal-as he claimed-so he must have known the ways of the world outside of Tevinter. Either that, or he was not as coin-savvy as Tempest automatically gave him credit for being.

Tempest looked back towards Leliana from afar, and with the thought of her being taken from him-two toys by now that amused him-he was certain that his jaw turned into iron. But he had to swallow it. He had to bite-the-blade; if for anything else than to buy himself some time.

"You've-" Tempest began and moved at that point to shrug off the man's false welcome while trying his best not to seem offended as much as possible. He knew The Game (as Orlesians put it) pretty well but it took a greater deal of effort on his part to portray what he wanted.

"-bested me, Your Grace. I do not see any move I can make in this round and to still come out on top. And games can only amuse me so much as well..."

He turned then and made a quick direction for the boarding plank. The sooner he was off the ship by then, the better-because Tempest was still fighting the urge to sink it right then anyway.

"But what do I tell her? Are you planning to ride on board this ship; somewhere in the shadows? Waiting to pounce on her unsuspecting form and sail back to Highever on your own?" He paused then and folded his arms almost defiantly and his smile tugged a little tighter at the corners. "If you greet her as boldly as you did before, we both know how smoothly that will go. You may just lose her again, and then neither of us will know of where she will end up."

*****

Isabela soon spotted the markings left across Leliana's skin. She grinned and pointed to her. "Looks like someone's been having fun last night. You'll need to give me details later."

Arlen glanced towards her but it was brief. He probably would have questioned of what she meant but watching Tempest speaking with another unknown male caught his attention rather quickly. He didn't like how close the man got to Tempest. He didn't like him arm around Tempest either. Very rarely had people ever earned a privilege to touch *his* admiration, without Tempest's given consent and this stranger claimed freely and openly while the ex-slaver clearly seemed to have trouble in keeping from grinding his teeth. It was unnerving for Arlen to even witness from this distance, and Arlen could only stare with his piercing iced hues and watch until he learned of who the man was later.

Artemis scoffed a little that soon turned into laugher when Tempest asked if he enjoyed his 'ride' of where the lovely mage sent him. "It gave me time to reflect on a lot of things. And one thing I started to feel was how much I missed you!" He joked as the older Magister finally took the chance with Tempest to look over the ship he just purchased. Of course he wasn't much of a sailor, hell… He hated open water, but he had to buy time and the best way to do that was to throw Tempests plans through a loop.

"Your right. I'm not." Artemis replied on the sailor bit as he reached up to cup his chin with his other hand. "I could never grow one of those full beards and pull off that true sailor look. You though. I can see you doing that just fine. But you might need to put some meat on those scrawny bones of yours."

As Tempest pulled away and directed his sights over to Leliana, who Artemis wasn't aware was so close, made it to where he looked towards his daughter as well. He briefly smiled, but before he was too venerable he shifted his expression and glanced back to Tempest as he admitted defeat. Not only this, but explained how well Leliana would go with him. Willingly. If there ever had to be a time to use force Artemis wouldn't have hesitated, because he was on the mission to take her home where she belonged and not out traveling freely with a bunch of rift rafts.

"Your Grace? Are we on formal terms now? No more Walker, or any other name which we can come up with?" Artemis asked with a hint of shock in his voice. He held out his hands as he watched Tempest with the distance put between them, even if it was a little bit given on his part. Usually people didn't like their personal space invaded and Artemis found it amusing to make not only Tempest uncomfortable, but anyone he could. "Fine, I guess Luviar will do for you."

"With Leliana… You don't tell her anything. She hasn't noticed I'm here, so keeping a little secret from her shouldn't be all that hard... That is unless you haven't already fallen for the cheerful red head and that's why you want to keep a watchful eye on her." He joked since he doubted someone like Tempest and his personality would never put himself in that position. "But you have to know, not making a decision is a BIG decision. Once you make it, be sure you don't go back on your word. I. Don't. Like. Liars." He whispered as he inched towards the other man to 'claim' his space as his own.

"Now… Go get your group and board this ship. I won't be waiting for you forever, and if you try to run I will catch you. I might look old, but I promise that I'll keep you on your toes."

-

On the docks Leliana glanced over to Isabela curiously as she was previously watching Arlen and trying to prod at him. After all he was the quiet one, and she was the talkative one. Of course she would try and pull him out of his shell so to speak. But all that came to a halt as Isabela asked about the marking on her. On instinct Leliana reached up and covered one of the few spots with her hand as she brightly blushed. "I-It's nothing r-really!" She explained in a stutter with a close of her eyes to try and remember what Tempest told her to use as an excuse.

"It was a s-sucker fish." Leliana said as she opened her eyes to look back to Isabela with the most convincing smile she could have given since she was put on the spot before two people. Being afraid Arlen would look caused Leliana to glance over at him again, but she had seen his attention was completely on something else. Thank the Maker. But she didn't look as to what it was, since she was preoccupied with convincing Isabela what those marks were from. Obviously she wouldn't believe they were from a fish! But she had no other excuse. "Y-Yeah I thought they'd be healed by now! But I guess that fish did more damage than I expect…"

He was moving in close again with continued threats that Tempest didn't find amusing at all. The most alarming had been when he mentioned Tempest's true name and so casually that he couldn't decide if he would have puked or gauged out the Magister's eyes for putting that name to a face.

No one knew his name outside if Tevinter; unless they had intentions of either killing him or dragging him back to a form of servitude as a Slaver again, or perhaps to drag him back to that cult that mistreated him in the name of some twisted holy deity. Neither fate sounded appealing.

"Oh, don't sell yourself short. There's plenty I would like to call you, but I do believe humbleness should be shown when fairly due." He responded in a steady stare and steeled his rushing adrenaline. The worst thing he could have done was allowed Vince the anger to flourish as the demon wanted; he was far more a problematic enemy than the old man.

Though after listening to him, it had been Tempest's turn to scoff, and the mage folded his arms. "You expect me to blindly hold your hand through this trip? Your issues are with your daughter, Your Grace."

"Though, as much as you seem to enjoy cradling my balls, you don't need nor want me involved. So if you plan to keep your hands full of me, you'd best prepare to wait in line." He said and with a roll of his eyes, turned and walked down the plank. He was certain then the old man would have waited and hid where he was supposed to until the ship traveled out to high water. "I've got patrons to answer to, and if luck is willing, I intend to continue that work. Savvy?"

Though by then Tempest made it towards the others. He saw Leliana's quick embarrassment of hiding the marks he had left. It was cute in a devilish sort of way. A shame he couldn't parade around those markings after just making them.

"Mm-hmm. I know those fish can be a hassle when swimming in deep water." Isabela teased back and folded her arms. She would have prodded for more but finding Tempest's approach abd Arlen's rush to speak to him more attentive.

"What did he want?" Arlen questioned him quietly.

"Nothing beyond boasting." Tempest hushed him and looked towards Isabela. "The transactions been done. And you said you needed something from me in return. Correct?"

"The text to Fadione." Isabela nodded.

Tempest flinched a little as if a visible shiver coursed through him, and Arlen seemed to match the feeling.

"You... do know there's more than one, lass...?" He questioned and then quickly sighed before she could effectively answer. "Well, it doesn't matter. We see what we can come up with; but we will have to leave now."

His attention then turned to Leliana and he smiled playfully. "Which means we've come to our farewell. Your ship awaits, My Lady. The crew is paid to take you into Antiva, where you can hide among introverts for as long as you wish. Mind the Qunari and gypsies, though."

Artemis gave a light shrug of his shoulders. "They're just names right. And this is clearly all done for fun. One must live once in a while, you never know when you may be snuffed out." He replied back with a fold of his arms over his chest. Seeing as how Tempest was quick to move away in a sense, Artemis just watched and arched a brow to his explanation of Leliana to his other duties that required his attention.

"Very well." Artemis chimed as he started to drop his arms down to his sides. Although the blood mage had made his point clear of not joining him on this voyage, he knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw him. "It would be a shame not to see your face again, try not to get yourself killed." He teased and started walking backwards until he turned upon the balls of his feet to face the opposite way to make his way somewhere, where Leliana couldn't see him when and if she boarded. He had to hope Tempest wouldn't tell her, and that was a big leap for him to even take at that moment since the young man was selfish in his own way. Both he and Tempest had that one thing in common and it seemed as if each of them liked to be the victor.

On the docks Leliana shifted her eyes from Isabela when Tempest made his way over. The blush that she wore so vibrantly began to turn a shade darker as he smiled like he did. Hearing Isabela even playfully mock her made the situation for her even that more embarrassing that she tried to turn away from the attention. Thankfully all that unwanted attention was given to Tempest and Arlen though soon enough. Making Leliana sigh with relief as she stepped closer to listen.

When they spoke about 'he' Leliana had merely thought they were talking about the captain, and no one more since she wasn't as intent as Arlen with watching who he was speaking with on the ship. She was grateful to hear though that Tempest managed to get the ship. "Great now where too—" She started to ask as the mentioning about this book was brought up again as some form of payment. Leliana quickly looked to Tempest and then Arlen, seeing their expressions she knew they were hiding something. But she couldn't pinpoint what.

It was interesting to watch how Tempest easily shrugged it off and carried on casually with the conversation like it didn't bother him. It was almost like he was a talented rouge by how smoothly he spoke without allowing his emotions to affect him. Ugh… If only she could have done that moments ago when Isabela asked her about the marks. She could have cursed herself just then, but as Tempest approached her, Leliana was brought to look up to him immediately and greet him with a smile.

A smile that faded quickly the moment he explained they were parting ways. "Already?" She asked in a dull tone that was quickly shifted the moment she cleared her throat. After all it was what she wanted. She just never expected it to be 'this' easy. She actually expected Tempest to lead her straight back to Kirkwall. But he had done the complete opposite and she couldn't have been more grateful.

Without a word or warning Leliana wrapped her arms around Tempest, giving him a tight embrace that lasted a few seconds before letting go and holding him by the shoulders where her hands slipped back at her sides. "Here I thought I'd be stuck with you longer… Both of you." Leliana said as she turned to Arlen next and hugged him next.

"You better come visit me after you find this thing which you're looking for." Leliana instructed over to Tempest with a squint of her eyes towards him, as if she would have found him, skinned him alive if he didn't do as she asked. After all with everything they had been through, with him helping her and building this friendship, made her hope this wasn't the end.

"You'll make sure they see me again right?" Leliana asked towards Isabela as she grabbed her things and then approached the pirate to give her a final farewell to her as well.

Afterwards Leliana slipped past the others after saying her short goodbyes to make it over to the ship waiting for her. After all she couldn't remember the last time she visited Antiva, so it would have been an adventure all its own, and an exciting one to become settled into a new place. Maybe not to set roots, but somewhere to start.

Tempest was caught a little off guard from Leliana's embrace that he found himself automatically freezing before actually returning the gesture. He felt that familiar feeling stirring between his lungs again- -that same warmth th a bothered him before, and Tempest wasn't certain if he even enjoyed the feeling or not. It was unnerving; but he at least had an idea of what it was. He just didn't want to acknowledge it too much, because that would create problems.

She was going to make him burn for her even still, when she was gone.

Tempest cleared his throat a little and snuffed away the thought rising of simply taking her away even right then. He couldn't waste this opportunity to at least try in creating distance from the old man. After all, an unknown element was unpredictable, and Tempest despised the unpredictable. He needed time to send resources out; time to learn of this new person that threatened him so carelessly and openly. He didn't like threats, and didn't take kindly to them.

"I'm sure that we'll see each other again, lass." He reassured her and watched as she moved then to hugging the others afterwards. He was strangely grateful and saddened at the same time. Arlen and Isabela returned her hug much more genuine and fast.

"Don't worry. I know people in Antiva. I'll be able to connect you three again." She added with a bright smile and waved her off.

The ship sailed all the way out into high water. The course had been set and prepared to have made changes if and when Artemis had the nerve to sneak into an open view and make the necessary changes with the ship's quartermaster. There was not any land in sight for endless miles and the sea opened up to its own new world with its own new rules.

It was within this moment, a much larger and well-enforced vessel made its approach. The ship was backed with iron protective plating and oars at its underbelly. The front mantle showed the image of a nude woman in prayer, and the black flag of the skull and crossbones indicated quickly of a pirate ship.

People from the medium sized vessels were quickly scrambling about to mind the cannons and prepare for the ship's approach. The cannons began their blasting at each other long before the pirate ship came closer, but the cannons that hit the armored plating just slid off. The medium sized vessel, in return began taking harsh blows and the wood went flying; knocking away some of the men off of the boat as well.

"Captain! She's stuck! Something's preventing the Seabiscuit to move anymore!" One of the crewmen wailed in fright to their Captain, who was minding the helm.

"That ship's too fancy for a pirate ship." The Captain snarled and drew his blade. He then shouted to his men to those who could at least hear him. "Arm yourselves, mates! That bitch is gonna board us hard, and it may take every last one of you to send their mage-ridden and slave-biting asses back to the bottom of the sea!"

His men cheered him onward as soon planks were boarded to them. Magisters and Templars alike were boarding the vessel. Swordfights were breaking out and the battle had appeared evenly matched until the mages unleashed powers to their advantages. Then it appeared that the Seabiscuit was quickly losing the fight.

Artemis and Leliana nearly crossed paths when the older Magister made his way to change course. Of course, Leliana didn't take in much of the men's appearance around her. She was too busy going elsewhere. But before Artemis could reach his destination or Leliana could open the door that lead to the cabins the start of shouting became apparent around them. Causing Leliana to look over her shoulder and Artemis to groan as he looked at the towering pirate ship.

"Oh of all days—" Artemis cursed as he looked to where he last seen Leliana to see she vanished. "Damn woman's gonna get herself killed." He continued, figuring she went to help the crew. Instead of looking for her, like he should have done, Artemis was distracted by the flying wood and dodging that to reach the pirates who were attacking the ship.

Leliana wasn't far. Following the lead of the other men where she could, and what they would allow of her to fight alongside them. She wasn't given much of an advantage though since she was on a mans ship and many sailors thought of women as something to protect, not for a woman to protect them.

Just as Artemis pushed back the last enemy he huffed a breath past his lips that followed with brushing his silver hair out of his eyes to search for Leliana. Not far off he saw her holding her own end in a sword fight with a Templar, just as a smirk pulled to his lips a sword came crashing down towards him which Artemis blocked, twisted and kicked the man back with the sole of his foot. Ultimately kicking him over board, which added to the shouting around them.

"One down, couple dozen more—" Artemis said to himself as he stepped back to feel water sinking into his boot. For a quick second he looked back to see the ship taking in water and quickly that the Magister groaned and scanned the area to look for Leliana again. But when he did she was nowhere to be found. Or at least from the last place he had seen her.

"Dammit…" He cursed to himself, darting forward to only be caught up in another fight with some other pirate that boarded their ship.

On the other ship Leliana was being carried to unconscious. When she was fighting the one man that was carrying her, another snuck up behind her and knocked her out. Giving the men the advantage to do what was asked of them. Once to safety the sailor took Leliana a room he could put her where she could be guarded just in case if she awoke and decided to attack them.

The battle remained a loosening side for the smaller vessel. The Seabiscuit didn't stand a chance in naval military tactics and it's numbers were equally small. The Captain, among many other members of his crew lost their lives. Artemis remained among the few to have still been standing. However, magical restrictions and glyphs weakened any uses of magic on the field immensely. The Templars of the pirate crew saw to that. So the members of the smaller members were captured eventually and tied to the front mast of the ship.

The Pirate Captain stepped from the fighting crowd around him as their energies stilled. He was just as bloody as the rest of them. He wiped the blood from his forehead and bushy black beard and waited till his third shipmates in rank finished scouring the ship and returning back to him.

"There's no gold, Captain. Just a loud redhead in the ship's quarters." One of the shipmates grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Kicks like a mule. Had to belt her a couple if times..."

The Captain bellowed a laugh that seemed to sour on his final moments. He put his sword away and looked toward the remaining crew members that were tied to the masts in magical and physical restraints.

"Damn... I looked forward to having something soft, but we don't even have the provisions to feed new recruits." He bellowed and turned away. "So I don't need to be the one to tell you lot what happens next!"

"Take the last of the provisions and set up the bombs!" The quartermaster announced as the Captain passed him by.

The other pirates moved quickly to follow their given orders. The men had split up and in a frenzy began to strip the boat, laughing and taunting the tied up sailors who cursed and spat at them. Soon, they returned back to their much larger vessel and started to sail away. The Seabiscuit exploded quickly due to the bombs of gatlock powder that the pirates had left behind. Many sailors had lost their lives; including a redheaded woman, who matched similar features of Leliana. She was dressed in the same clothing as the Queen of Kirkwall to so that the rumor would spread like wildfire.

**********

The pirate ship had sailed for two days since it's grand attack. The sad reality was that they had little to show for their efforts. However, it wasn't truly the merchant-goods that they were after. Their prize remained resting in a locked bedroom. By the time their guest had awoken, the quartermaster remained at the doorway with a clipboard and a lit candle attached to it, as if to help keep his work well-lit. He smiled behind opal specs to her laying form and momentarily dipped his writhing quill into the ink well that was attached to the clipboard as well.

"You're awake. Good. Captain Ruark will be pleased." He started to announce, and walked over towards the chair and vanity in her Leliana's small cabin next. "He's having dinner right now. He said, when you're feeling hungry, your welcome to join him, as long as you wear this-"

His attention then turned towards the chair that was holding up a red velvet dress with tapered sleeves and a gold trimming.

Leliana wasn't aware of how much time had passed or where she really was. All was a blur as she started to stir awake in a cabin she clearly didn't recognize. The fear that coursed through her ran hard that it made her spring up from the bed. Little did she know she was hardly clothed underneath what covers she was given. After all it was pirate ship. So when the blanket slipped and she felt a cold breeze strike her bare lower-back she clenched at the fabric to hold it close to her chest. Once she looked down under the covers she was certain to feel shocked or sick, because for the fact of the matter she felt both.

Then there was a voice. Leliana quickly looked to the man and squinted her eyes while doing so. She was half tempted to grab whatever was closest to her and toss it at this person as 'things' were slowly starting to come back to her from the fight on Seabiscuit and how she was eventually knocked out. The knock on her neck was aching and proof enough for that.

"Captain Ruark?" Leliana repeated questionably as she reached back with her hand to rub the sore spot, in a flinch she looked back at the man and soon frown at the suggestion that was made of her accompanying the man for dinner. Her attention went to the dress anyways, as it was directed for her to look that way anyways. But she felt ill to her stomach that even a suggestion was made.

"Where are my clothes…? I'm not wearing those, and I'm defiantly not having dinner with someone that dragged me on this forsaken Pirate ship… What's your plan anyways? Ransom? Kirkwall hardly has two Sovereigns to rub together. You won't get anything." She groaned with a roll of her eyes away.

The quartermaster grinned and slid his hand away from the chair as he turned back towards the door. "The Captain thought you'd possibly refuse... Your clothes have been thrown to the sea. You wouldn't be needing an attire so familiar to wear anymore. Any other questions, I'd suggest that you speak with the man who's actually in charge."

He paused then and rested his hands on the doorknob. "Since you won't dine with the Captain, wearing that dress, then by his orders, you'll have the privilege to dine with the rest of the crew. Naked. Either way, we're not going to have our company ignore the hosts."

He opened the door and three other men stepped inside with heavy chains in their arms. They reached for Leliana and wrestled her down onto the bee to put the irons around her neck, wrists and ankles. Though none of this remained left as an easy task and no man was left unscathed.

"Didn't want to see the boss, did she?" One of the men questioned while the largest man hoisted her form up onto his shoulder.

"More fun for us, eh?" The man carrying Leliana teased in a robust and hearty laugh right before firmly slapping her bottom.

"She is only out and about, to dine, gentleman." The quartermaster reminded the small parade of sea-dogs while they barked and tipped around their newest amusement. It was a sight, the quartermaster ignored by pushing his eyeglasses further up his nose. "...Lets try and act like follow the Captain's orders around her...?"

"I won't need attire that's familiar anymore!? What does that even mean?!" She growled and clenched on the sheets tighter around her. The more she heard from this man the more it seemed to just upset Leliana further. And if he thought being vague or not answering her questions further would force her to seek out the captain than he was wrong!

Just when the doorknob was reached for and the other men came walking in, Leliana eyes widened in shock. As the quartermaster spoke how she would have to eat with these dogs instead of the captain a protest almost came but the crew approached her and forced her into chains that caused her to curse, spat, and fight the whole way until the men eventually vectored their way with chaining her and holstering her on the shoulder of one man.

"Let me down you good for nothing—" The slap on her ass silenced her before she could finish. But this didn't stop her in kicking her knee directing into the mans chest and stomach, or anywhere she could really reach. Amidst this a blush colored her cheekbones, but more so out of embarrassment of how ruthlessly she was being handled and she could do nothing about it while she was in these chains.

She doubted if she even agreed now to have dinner with the captain that it would be accepted. At least with one man she would have a better chance at defending herself, instead of a crew of men.

"You know damn well these men just won't 'dine'!" Leliana argued as she struggled some more, but the chains restricted her still from moving at free will. Her gaze then turned to look to the dress as she sigh in an aggravated huff before looking back to the quartermaster. "I'll have dinner with your captain, but you need to let me get ready in peace! I don't need an audience!" She said in hopes to come to some compromise with the men. If they allowed her it would have been amazing, but she had to at least try.

The quartermaster seemed rather pleased with how quickly Leliana had started to change her decision. Now, if there had been a way to change her tone, then maybe he would have thought twice about keeping her around longer for himself. But the idea had no place in his mind since they were to have shoreleave pretty soon anyway. There was already a sea wench waiting for him with his name somewhere on her plump ass.

"Now that's not polite! Turning down great hospitality is just bad manners." One of the pirates teased.

"And after we brought a full plate of sausage too!" The second pirate to her left added while the other men laughed.

"You had your chance to make a choice, lass, and you just made it." The quartermaster spoke to Leliana in response and then looked towards the crew, who paused in a brief worry that they'd have to put her down. "She's relinquished any position the Captain would have given her."

"That's alright. We've got plenty for her." The pirate carrying her boasted just before hauling her away.

Hands groped at her skin, boosting her into the air and fighting each other to caress, pinch or pull at whatever they could touch. There was no mercy for her breasts or bottom as her body was twisted and pulled eventually from the larger man's hold. They hoisted and nearly tossed Leliana's nude form into a seat at their large cedar table. Some of the men were eating already, and some of them were still piling their plates. Their eyes were all locked towards her. One of the pirates reached for her fork and lifted it into the air to attempt in feeding her.

Leliana narrowed her eyes in a frown as the quartermaster spoke of her "offer" eating with the captain was no longer an option. "That's not fair! You never said if I didn't choose to eat with him that I would have to eat with these dogs, naked!" She argued the whole way in a fit of shouting as she was carried out the door and into the mess hall with the other men. Each hand that was laid on her was fought against with every inch she was given to move, but the men never seemed to let up and Leliana wasn't one to stop fighting back after everything she went through either.

She wasn't aware of the many set of eyes on her until she was forced to sit down in one of the empty seats and look at everyone, who was also looking at her.

Quickly her gaze casted to one man and she sneered away while mumbling. "What are you looking at?" Though she clearly knew what, most of these men probably had been out at sea so long that they hadn't seen another woman in Makers name how long. It was disgusting being ridiculed to imagine what they were thinking, since their eyes spoke more than any words could.

Just as she looked away the utensil that one man was holding was put in front of her gaze offering whatever food they were serving. If this was a whole different situation, and she was dressed she might have accepted it but she refused and looked up to the man with an unwanted stare. But before he either forced her to eat it, or smacked her for defiance Leliana acted on impulse and leaned into the man. Thus coaxing the man towards her with a softer expression, and gesture that was an act to get him closer. Once he was close enough she leaned her head back quickly and slammed it forward, directly colliding her skull into his.

For a moment she saw stars, but she didn't let this be seen as she leaned back into her chair with a smirk. "Keep your food to yourself. I'd rather starve." She spat towards the men as she closed her eyes awaiting retaliation, and to calm the throbbing she felt within her head.

The man attempting to feed her was soon head-butted and he quickly leaned away in a loud curse while the other men laughed at him. The should have known it would not have been easy to tend to their 'guest' but the pirates were excited to even see a woman-a naked woman-plus, they were pirates. Their manners were highly lacking as the sea had washed away a gentleman's nature.

"Looks like the redhead's got a bit'a harpie in'er!" One of the men surmised in a loud laugh.

"We can fix that-" One of the older men cholted and reached for the chains that shackled Leliana's wrists.

In a rough tug, he pulled her torso across the table. The plates and food remained scattered and smeared over Leliana's body and around her the edges of the wood. The men laughed and pinned her arms and shoulders down, despite her thrashing while the older pirate raised his hand up high and struck at her pass in a loud smack. It echoed but the laughter and cheering drowned away most of it.

This carried on for a short while until for a moment, there was a sudden stillness in the entire room. The Captain had entered the mess hall after so much noise, and no one suspected him since he was only dressed in a white undershirt, slacks and rubber boots. However, he did still carry the wide brimmed hat that had a flourish of color by a long red feather. The red sash that tied around his belt loosely kept his sword - which had now been unsheethed.

Captain Ruark had a firm iron grip on the forearm of the older pirate that spanked Leliana. They're eyes met-one of shock to another of harsh steel. Without a word, the Captain pulled the man to one side of the table. The other pirates gave room like the parting sea as Captain Ruark slammed the other man's forearm down onto the table.

"C-Captain-Captain-don't-!" It was all that the older pirate could mutter.

Captain Ruark raised his heavy blade up and slammed it down onto the other pirate's wrist and into the wood of the table. The older pirate's hand was separated and left onto the table while he in turn hollered and sobbed at his severed limb. The blood that sprayed loosely was quickly oozing across the table and into other people's food as they still gawked and spoke up in fear. The Quartermaster hid behind the Captain and pointed to one of the healers that sat with the group; giving a silent order to stop the man's bleeding before he possibly killed over.

Ruark looked back towards Leliana's form then and reached with one hand to her shoulder. He abruptly pulled her to her feet and looked back to the sailors around him.

"I hope ye scurvy dogs learned ye'self a lesson." Ruark announced to them as the voices died down around him. "The next hand I catch harming her will get tossed to the sharks! We're practically at the port and about to dock; so unless you want to jump ship and swim to the shore for a two-copper fuck-tent, I caution you to remain patient."

He then pulleda silk handkerchief from his pocket and tossed it to Leliana's bosom for her slower reaction time to give away abd catch it.

"Wipe yourself down, lass." He offered almost in a callous manner.

Leliana expected as much of an assault but when it happened she couldn't keep up with everything that happened. From being tosseled around to being chained by the wrists and pinned was too much for her to fight against. Every push, kick, and scream she had done to fight against this was only met with more force from the men around her.

"Let me go!" She spat as a mixture of food smeared across her bare body and hair. "I swear once I'm free I'm going to kill every last one of you!" It was infuriating and disgusting how much these men were like pigs and she would have said so if there wasn't an interruption from the captain himself.

Leliana didn't know it was the captain though at first. But by the way he stood, to the way the other men cowered around him made her quickly believe that this man was of some higher standing then the rest. As he walked forward, behind him she saw the quartermaster and right then the crew member that was being dragged away didn't have to mutter a word of his title, as it finally clicked it was infact the captain.

She watched in horror and even a bit of bewilderment how the captain corrected one of his own crew for her. After all she was just a woman, and the last time she checked pirates used, abused, and tossed away women without a second thought. So when this man acted this way it did bring question, but either way she was thankful for the moment he intervened. She almost felt bad that she wanted to kill this man before, but all of this could have been an act as well to get close.

Eventually Leliana's eyes tore from the crew member and looked down to herself in embarrassment as she tried to wipe away the caked on food across her chest even with her bound wrists. When the captain approached Leliana glanced up in a blink and caught the handkerchief just in time to realize the offering he gave her, along with his announcement that they were close to shore.

"W-Where are we headed?" Leliana asked in a squinted her eyes towards him curiously and used the silk cloth to try and clean herself as best she could. "Or should I say you?" After all Leliana expected herself to be some captured prize. That these pirates would then get a payment from either someone that wanted to kill her, or Anders since she suspected he never stopped his searching for her.

"Oh, and thank you for… This—" Leliana said with a gesture at the handkerchief. "—and that…" She continued with a nod of her head towards the pirate that had his hand recently cut off. Her arms then bent at her chest to give herself some form of coverage as she thought more on where they were heading. "Can I get dressed now? I don't care if it's in a burlap sack even… I rather not have more eyes on me once we dock."

Ruark raised an eyebrow towards Leliana, after stealing a few glances of her for himself. It was a small reward; but he'd rather accept that then steal something of which he'd surely be punished for later. Ruark was in no position to cross boundaries, and he'd be damned if his crew attempted anything further.

"Aye; that dress is stating to look mighty fine an option now, is it?" He questioned in a tone that almost would have been a tease if it were not for the scruff in his voice. "Since I heard you turned it down, I've had to lock it away back into its trunk... And I'm afraid we're plumb out of burlap sacks."

He lifted his hand away from her shoulder and tucked his sword away before moving to reach down to the table. His attention moved towards lifting the severed hand up by the middle finger with his second finger and thumb.

"This is coming out of your fee; so there's no need to fret. It is a shame though..." Ruark stated and dangled the chunk of meat, muscle, and bone in the air before turning away. "A man works with his hands. They're the second worst things a man can lose."

"Captain, if I may..." The Quartermaster stepped beside him and extended his hand out to accept the flesh. "Reaching Kadara Port would prove problematic for a chained down, naked, woman."

Ruark sighed then and tossed the hand to him instead while the other men continued to stare and gawk. "You're right, of course... Put that thing in a jar, and bring that dress back out. Mayhaps, the little woman has changed her mind."

The Quartermaster grimly caught the hand and carried it with swift nod upon his leaving. With that, Ruark turned back around stalked Leliana's form before reaching down and pulling out a chair for her to sit down in the meantime. When he felt the other pirates' eyes still , he soon turned to them and barked. "Don't just stand around with your hands at confused peckers! Clean this mess up! Send out some real food!"

In a scramble, the pirates scurried along to reach the floors and the scattered food. They clearly did try to obey orders, since underneath his temper remained promises of riches, if they would just believe in him, and follow.

"We're heading to Kadara." He spoke quickly to Leliana then and made a path for himself to sit next to. Not many royals get the privilege, so you should feel lucky."

Leliana looked up from her gaze that was previously casted down to look up at the captain as he spoke to her about the dress. In a quick response she nodded her head some and glanced off to the side where the other men were still watching them. "Yes it is… I hope it's not too much to ask to get it out of the chest?" She replied with a forced smile as her arms kept their crisscrossed position over her chest to at least give her what privacy she could have even though most of the men around her had seen her naked body already.

She watched as the captain took the hand he recently severed from the man's appendage and displayed it towards her while speaking. "At least he was lucky enough not to lose the first worse thing he could have." Leliana joked as she tried to make light of the situation. Surely it was no laughing matter for the man with one less of a hand though.

After the captains last orders were barked at the crew Leliana looked to the quartermaster as he went off to fetch the dress she was embarrassed to say she denied before. The thought of having some sort of fabric on her to keep her warm on this blighted ship seemed more appealing with each passing second that she watched the door like a hawk until she saw that familiar red dress.

While waiting, and watching the other pirates clean the mess Leliana made her way to sit back down on the bench. At least by this position she was able to hide more of her figure, but once the captain moved to sit next to her, Leliana was moving away at least to give them both respectable room for one another. "Kadara?" Leliana repeated curiously as she arched a brow to his confirmation on where they were headed. "Why are we going there? Isn't the place just filled with more pirates and exiles? What am I going to do there?" She asked, figuring her questions now were starting to become bothersome. But she couldn't stop her curiosities from asking away.

By this time Leliana saw the quartermaster returning with the familiar dress and the smile shown on Leliana's face couldn't have been anymore brighter. She would have turned towards the man and taken it right out of his hands but given she was still chained she couldn't do that. So she looked at the captain for aid, yet again. "You think these can come off now?" Leliana asked hesitantly as she offered her wrists slightly for him to take so he could unlock the shackles.

Ruark scratched his unruly black beard after seeing Leliana's actions turn a little more humble and appreciative, if not embarrassed for turning down his first offer. Everything could have went a lot smoother than this but it was her actions that in turn caused him to react. The same could have been said for now, as he nodded soon and raised an iron key from his pocket.

"If I allow this, I want no funny business from you from here on out. Understood? Act up again, and I'll tame that fire out of ye myself." He told her with a wave of the key before unlocking the shackles.

He did set her free; though, letting the chains fall to the floor and giving her time to dress much to the other men's dismay and verbal disappointments. All of which in response, the Captain waved off and snapped at them for not fulfilling the rest of his orders.

"You're right. Kadara is the paradise for exiles, pirates, smugglers and the like." Ruark answered while Leliana rushed to pull the dress on by then. As their plates of ham, biscuits, and gravy came to them, he continued. "Its also going to be your new home until the Charlatain says otherwise."

Ruark returned back to his plate and started eating. "He or She is the one responsible for keeping you around, lass. Not me... So, in short, you're now officially dead. Best ye stay that way if ya want the world to leave you alone, aye? Makes smuggling a lot easier for a corpse."

They were able to eat at last in peace until the announcement of reaching the ports of Kadara came. By then, men were crowding the railing ship and rushing to get off in order to-Well, get off. (XD) The pirates had little concern over Leliana by then since their Captain made it painfully clear that they were not allowed to touch her. Captain Ruark later escorted Leliana off of the ship and onto the docks.

The island had proved to be a hidden uncharted piece of land that stretched far for a healthy and small settlement. The problem to it was population control, and so pirates that came and go was a benefit to its borders in the end. From the sandy bank, Tempest walked towards them. He seemed almost alienated from Leliana at the moment; eyeing her from afar.

"...That's the slave?" Tempest questioned him; almost as if he was uncertain of who he was even talking about.

"Aye. The Charlatan said she's worth fifty million, sovereigns." Captain Ruark announced with a proud grin at his accomplishments, and rested his arm on the hilt of his sheethed sword. "But I'll happily take fifty."

"I've got twenty." Tempest informed him.  
"Twenty-five." Ruark immediately haggled back.

"Twenty-one." Tempest answered next.

"Twenty-three, and I'll forget the incurred damages she caused her new master." Ruark said then and folded his arms.

Tempest's haggling grin faltered a little, and he looked back towards Leliana. "You caused damages on a pirate ship?"

"Aye; forced me to take a man's precious hand." Ruark answered for her and shrugged. "I may as well need a new crewman."

Tempest smacked his forehead and dropped his head downward. The sun was beating down on him, and he didn't like playing Ruark's charades for too long. "Fine...Fine... Damn."

Leliana glanced to the chains once more until she was finally freed of them. Her hands that were unable to sooth the marking on her wrists quickly reached for those sore spots to massage as she nodded finally towards the captains terms. "You don't have to worry about anything." Leliana replied as she quickly got dressed, but listened all the same about her supposed death that occurred. It made her wonder what the point was to do this, after all what would a group of pirates benefit from by setting it up to look like she died? She would have asked but she was more concerned on getting dressed and feeling at least half-comfortable once more.

Even when the food was served Leliana wasn't all that hungry due to everything that happened to her on this ship. But she didn't want to come off rude after the Captain kindly freed her of those dreaded chains. So she nibbled and poked at her food until it was announced they could get off the dreaded ship. The whole time leaving it, Leliana stayed close to the captain's side. Not because she wanted too, if given the chance she would have escaped this hell. But the captain did show her kindness, or at least the best kindness a pirate could give.

As walked the docks Leliana glanced around her new surroundings in wonder and amazement of the new scenery. It wasn't the most beautiful thing she had seen, but it was something new and a change which she needed to get past what she recently dealt with. She would have continued to savor the moment and look out even further, but the sound of a voice she recalled filled her ears and she was called to turn towards it to give it attention.

Before she saw a face though, she mustered to speak out the name. "Tempest?" It was a whisper that held shock, a tinge of betrayal and disgust as she continued to listen to him and the captain barter over her like she was some piece of meat. If she didn't have the reflexes she would have puked right there in front of them both, but instead Leliana bit her tongue and what she felt with the rising sour taste in her mouth was a metallic taste from blood coating her taste bud of where she bit herself.

After Tempests attention was directed towards her, asking if she really did cause damages. Leliana couldn't bring herself to say a word, only her stare burnt holes through the blood mage with a disappointment. She waited a moment longer until the captain was paid and stepped back to start to approach the mage. Hopefully before he could stop her, Leliana made a quick movement to forcefully push Tempest back on the chest with the palm of her hands.

"You lying, good for nothing—Bastard—and I trusted you!" She yelled with curling her fingers into a fist with her right hand to strike Tempest before he had the proper time to recuperate from her actions. For some reason she wasn't really thinking, as they were still on the docks and she could have easily pushed him off and into the water if she wasn't careful. But she didn't care, and went even further with grabbing his shirt and pushing him further back even with what force he gave back to hold her back.

Several of the pirates that left the ship beforehand stopped in their stalk off the docks to look behind themselves to see the fight for themselves. For some it was entertaining, others it was a shock the red head still had fight left in her.

As Leliana noticed she was being held back to keep her from attacking him, she retaliated in rearing her head back and slamming it into Tempest's. But even this didn't stop her verbally yelling at him. "Do you even have any idea how many people you've killed!? That you could have gotten me killed!?" She shouted and paused just to catch her breath. "I should have never left with you in the first place when I first met you that was a damn mistake!"

"I can explain-" Tempest tried to say at first but he clearly wasn't going to get anywhere.

Tempest couldn't get even the first word in as Leliana pushed him back and began to punch him. Her fists swung as hard as they could and the force, of course, had pushed him back. Tempest wasn't a warrior at all-but even with a rougish strength, he still would not have turned on her. So with little option, Tempest was having to retreat into the ocean. He tried to stand his ground by holding her back and blocking attacks, but Leliana was proving to be a challenge to overcome without having to use an equal amount of force.

"Wait, lass-hold still. Hold still!" His softer words soon shifted slightly more hash after grunt, and grimace from having to struggle against both her and soon the water.

When he finally had manage to hold her back, they were struggling over the option of who would have possibly drowned who. Tempest knew that anger would have fueled Leliana, but he didn't anticipate this much! He had to retaliate, and managed to pin her against his knee and force her head downward towards the water as a threat in return.

"Are you going to hold still?" He questioned bitterly but Leliana's angry rant continued. Tempest grumbled a spell for the seaweed to aid him into growing from the ground and tying Leliana's hands securely behind her back with thick, lush and slimy tendrils; such that would prove tough to break.

"By the Blood, lass..." Tempest bit back his scowl after finally hearing the hooting and hollering, and even laughter from the pirates around the boats.

"Atta lad!" Ruark cheered after him heartily and folded his arms at the spectacle. "Gotta keep that twat-a-poppin' if ye want the beatings stoppin'!"

"I think we'll be using-" Tempest announced back as he hoisted Leliana up onto his shoulder to carry her out of the water. "-your ship a while, Captain."

Ruark clicked an unpleasant noise with his lounge against his teeth; then turned away. "Stay outta my chambers, Smuggler. I know where you sleep."

Tempest ignored the prattle and carried Leliana kicking and screaming back onto the boat. The ship was mostly empty, save for the few guards and the quartermaster left to maintain it. Surely there was a sound-proof cabin or quarters to slip into for a quick chat; and it would be better-done here than on the ports of Kadara. So, he found a room, and kicked the door closed with his foot. Reaching to place Leliana into a chair, he turned her tied up form towards him.

"Alright... Aye, lass. I've killed. I'm a killer; killing people is what I do, and I do it well." He explained with little remorse and finally eased his hold from around her be core stepping back. "But you 'need' to let me explain... I had a mission to complete, and it was not easy. If I'm to still remain on good terms with every one of my contacts, you had to disappear. So, I did what I had to do."

Leliana didn't want to hear Tempest's excuses for this, as that was all it was to her and all it ever would be. What he did, what he allowed to happen to her was all on him. No one else, and she didn't know if she could get past this, if she did it would have taken time which Tempest probably wouldn't have been patient in waiting on, since other matters were of his concern.

Once she was bent over his knee and forced so close to the ocean waters that she could smell the salt filling her nostrils, Leliana's actions did calm, but she still did nudge a bit and curse under her breath. "Fine!" She growled back and shortly after complying she felt the seaweed tangle around her ankles, that only seemed to make her yelp in surprise before noticing it was of Tempest's own doing.

Around her she heard the cheering and if she could have rolled her eyes any harder they would have stuck in place by her annoyance with these pirates from being irritated that even Tempest chained her like some animal as well when she recently just got free! Sure she might have been acting a bit over the top with attacking him, but in her mind he deserved it, and so much more.

"Don't you dare think to take me on that ship!" Leliana argued. "I swear if you do—" Leliana said which was cut short by the air being physically pushed out of her when Tempest holstered her onto his shoulder to carry her onboard once more. Of course she didn't go willingly. She made the largest scene she possibly could, not to just 'try' to break free, but to make Tempest look like the ass which he was.

None of this worked in her favor though, at least the breaking free part. As she was soon alone, and in a room with Tempest. One that made Leliana look around before settling her eyes on him and where he held onto her core where she was quick to notice where the water soaked up to. But this didn't seem to bother her as much as it seemed to bother her that he was even touching her. "I can't believe you… After all the time we spent together, traveling together, building what… A friendship, just to tear it down? Why is that Tempest, it can't be all because of a damn mission!"

Leliana sat there struggling with the seaweed around her in small grunts before she spat. "Screw your contact's and screw you! You didn't see how many people died on that ship, that ship you put me on! Letting me think it was 'safe' somewhere I could go to start anew!" Rolling her eyes away she slammed her back against the base of the chair and tried to stretch the bindings. At this point she didn't care what pain it caused or if it made her bleed. "You didn't even care what would happen to me on the pirate ship! What did happen!"

"Psh, I bet your going to have me killed next aren't you? –After all you gotta finish the job!" She stated coldly with a roll of her eyes up towards him. "Or better yet have someone else dirty up their hands. Right? So you can line your pockets with the most coin. That's all I'm good for right? The highest bidder gets the Queen of Kirkwall, or in this case… The lowest bidder. Then once you're done you all get to stand around and watch me bleed out."

Tempest could only frown more at how violently she reacted. He didn't seem to have been making any progress against her temper. Then again, why should she? He put her through such emotional turmoil that he didn't even understand. They were practically from different cultures-different worlds even-so of course a person with so much emotional turmoil and trauma could not reason with someone completely stoic and platonic over the issue. Tempest hardly even saw it as an issue, but the more Leliana's anger remained present, the more wrong he was beginning to realize he was over it.

"Lass, stop it-stop-" His eyes hardened from the sight of her struggling.

He was growing more concern once she started to take her frustrations out on her own head next, and Tempest was done negotiating over the matter of keeping her calm- - far from it since before he dragged her onto the boat. So he grabbed onto her head next as though to hold her motions steady.

"Look, it's over! They're dead. They played their part. It was nothing personal." The Bloodmage reinstated. "You, on the other hand, are just going to make me do something I'll later regret; so calm this shit down."

But Leliana continued, and with each accusation (despite whether true or not), Tempest felt an odd sting in his chest. It was something that he could barely describe as a betrayal-as if the guilt had not been enough to settle within him still.

"I didn't believe that was going to happen, Lass. That was all Ruark." He tried to reassure her, but it hardly seemed worth the breath. "But I do know that he is capable of keeping his men line tighter than any other known Captain to this date. I was pressed between time available and making a believable event. Ruark was my only option."

She was just so angry that he couldn't believe at how much. If Tempest had not already been holding her head upright and in a firm restriction to keep her from continuing to injure herself, he may would have slapped her to shake away the sense of shock she seemed to be under. However, he was holding her and his hands threatened to shake her instead; so he abruptly released his grasp from both sides of her skull, threw his arms into the air and stepped back before he actually did cause her harm.

"I would never do anything to hurt you." He automatically responded before he could even stop himself then and listened as her words burned holes into his ears. Tempest winced and his shoulders slumped as he slacked in arguing the accusations. "No... No. You think I'd do that? That I'd have a part in actually letting something like that happen to you? Lass, I-"

He had to pause for a moment, in trying to find the right encouragement. After all, reaching out to her wasn't much of an option, and Tevinters in general had a large difficulty in expressing their emotions to others. Reaching back, he covered his own eyes briefly and struggled slightly before lowering his hand and looking back to her.

"You know. You that's not true. I wouldn't allow it." He cautiously reached out then and touched her cheek. "You mean...the world to me... Everything that I feel for you; it's been so real."

But Leliana wouldn't listen. In fact she appeared sickened; as if learning of some ugly swelling truth that lain hidden underneath a healing scab. After all, despite however estranged that Tempest appeared to have been from his own culture, he was still an Imperial. He could not completely escape the detachment of his emotions from logic anymore than he could have tried to add them to his choices. It left him stuck in the middle of that paradox; making him appear even more of a monster to those outside of the Imperium and a weak human being to those of the Magistrate. Of course from seeing her reaction only brought more disappointment and thinning patience from Tempest in return, and his hand dropped down and away from her once more.

"Do you think this has been easy for me?" He finally questioned and his seething rose slightly at her. "Do you have any idea how 'hard' it's been just to keep you alive? You cannot fathom what's been lost because of this! The sacrifices I've given; the decisions I've had to make-but I did. Because that's how I live. I'm a survivor."

As Tempest grabbed her cheeks to still Leliana's fighting nature to somehow break free did cause the woman to flinch and calm her down if for a moment. Her eyes met his, but they still held a hurt more than an anger towards him. Leliana tried to listen to him, but every word that entered her ears were more painful than the last. She thought she had control of her outbursts of hurt turned to anger until she heard his words that stirred her too deeply.

"Oh of course you didn't know it was going to happen!" Leliana argued right back with that frustrating still boiling inside her deeply. "It's never 'your' fault right? It's always the other persons."

Leliana was seeing how trying to talk, find reason with Tempest, or maybe some closure for herself was failing miserably. No matter what she said, Tempest had a reason for what happened. Or that he didn't know. He had to have known! At least this is what Leliana thought since 'he' put her in this predicament. If they were to travel together after this, and until they either parted ways when she was in a familiar place than she was going to keep her distance and make sure not to trust him again like she previously had.

What probably upset her most right now was how shut off from his own emotions by what he had done. Sure he was Tevinter, and that nationality was… Different by all walks of life. But for some dammed reason she thought 'he' was different. A good different. It was clearly a mistake on her part to allow herself to get close to him on a friendly level, and one that wouldn't have happened again if she could avoid it.

Just when Leliana had thought she heard it all. Well, all of what she could take she was stunned with the words that Tempest maybe admitted to, hell maybe this was a lie too. But he seemed sincere and she couldn't look away as he reached for her cheek once more that she whispered the single word "Wait…" Her eyes darted around the room then until they eventually fell on him. "Even though you've been lying—To everyone—About everything! You're saying your feelings for me are, what— This isn't real Tempest, and it never, ever will be. How can you even say that after what you've done?" She shook her head away then to look away, as her lips parted but a single word didn't come out when it seemed like it would. Instead there was a cracked silence until she had the strength to come up with the words she said. "Even thinking about it makes me sick."

Leliana felt his hand leave her again and with her eyes closed still her body gave off a small shiver before hearing Tempest's tone in his voice rise in anger, or maybe it was from what she said to how she reacted. But clearly that was just a small price he had to pay to feel, after what he did to her. "I never asked you to keep me alive Tempest! Not once! So in all this, it just makes you a damned serial killer, don't sugar coat it to make out to seem you're a 'survivor' because you aren't."

In a pause of her words Leliana shook her head, as tears began filling her eyes for some unknown reason even to herself. "There's one thing I learned through all my traveling with you." Leliana stated with a nod of her head towards him as her eyes gazed over his body. "I wouldn't like the real you."

Tempest didn't believe words could hurt him so much and so quickly. The pit of his stomach just wanted to twist and engulf his sinking core. Air didn't seem to fill his lungs as fast as he would have wanted either, and for the moment the world had slowed to a sludge. Tempest had this feeling before once-and he hated it as much then as much as now.

It was a realization that Leliana was turning against him; or at the very least certainly not about to trust him with anything anymore. He destroyed that bridge since using her in his direct game. Though, that was how he handled a lot of things, it didn't make the decisions any less difficult or consequential.

"One day," He started to say and rubbed his thought to the entire process, "you'll understand why I must do things this way."

His eyes dropped then and thought more on the seaweed that kept Leliana bound down. Without as so much as a word, he moved behind the chair and started to remove the bindings.

"Until that time, I suggest that you stay on Kadara and away from the open ports." He continued by then until she was free. "When the rumors in Ferelden and Kirkwall start to spread about your death as something certain, then maybe we fan talk about smuggling you back in-bit that's only if you choose to go there. You've really not given me an idea of where you wanted to remain in the end of all this traveling."

Leliana quickly rolled her eyes away when the mentioning from Tempest was said that 'one day' she would understand. She would have scoffed even, but she looked up at him from the corner of her eyes to see his hurt and shock. She imagined it was because of everything she had said. But didn't he deserve it after everything he put her through? After how much trust she gave into him, just for him to spit upon it? It wasn't fair. Just like it might not have been fair for her to hold such a grudge so strongly. But Tempest had to know he 'had' to be truthful with her if they were to ever get past this. Right now that seemed impossible.

She watched with intent eyes as Tempest moved around the chair to begin removing the vines around her wrists and then her ankles shortly after. Once her hands were free she was quick to rub at the spots on her flesh to sooth the pain she caused herself as she listened to Tempest's suggestions of where she should have stayed.

"And where will you be?" Leliana asked finally as she started to stand from the chair and there she took a few side steps to make her way around the blood mage. She realized then he could have done so much worse to her for acting the way she did, after all he was Tevinter and a blood mage. Two things she had very little trust in anyways, but he was obviously less physical than her. For that she had some sort of respect.

The thought of Anders finding out she was dead didn't sit well with her. But she had to do it for his safety, for her son's safety as well. It was better this way, even if they might not have thought so if they knew the truth. "I'm not certain as to where I want to go…" She replied on behalf of the questioning of where her travels were going to lead her. Beforehand she was going to go to Tevinter to hide away, thinking Anders wouldn't look there. But if he thought she was dead then she didn't need to go to those dreaded lands.

"I have to go somewhere, where others people don't know me. If someone recognizes me word will get around that I'm alive and Anders will bite at the bait second he hears that." She said to herself as it was more thoughts leading to the end of her spoken sentence.

Leliana quickly rolled her eyes away when the mentioning from Tempest was said that 'one day' she would understand. She would have scoffed even, but she looked up at him from the corner of her eyes to see his hurt and shock. She imagined it was because of everything she had said. But didn't he deserve it after everything he put her through? After how much trust she gave into him, just for him to spit upon it? It wasn't fair. Just like it might not have been fair for her to hold such a grudge so strongly. But Tempest had to know he 'had' to be truthful with her if they were to ever get past this. Right now that seemed impossible.

She watched with intent eyes as Tempest moved around the chair to begin removing the vines around her wrists and then her ankles shortly after. Once her hands were free she was quick to rub at the spots on her flesh to sooth the pain she caused herself as she listened to Tempest's suggestions of where she should have stayed.

"And where will you be?" Leliana asked finally as she started to stand from the chair and there she took a few side steps to make her way around the blood mage. She realized then he could have done so much worse to her for acting the way she did, after all he was Tevinter and a blood mage. Two things she had very little trust in anyways, but he was obviously less physical than her. For that she had some sort of respect.

The thought of Anders finding out she was dead didn't sit well with her. But she had to do it for his safety, for her son's safety as well. It was better this way, even if they might not have thought so if they knew the truth. "I'm not certain as to where I want to go…" She replied on behalf of the questioning of where her travels were going to lead her. Beforehand she was going to go to Tevinter to hide away, thinking Anders wouldn't look there. But if he thought she was dead then she didn't need to go to those dreaded lands.

"I have to go somewhere, where others people don't know me. If someone recognizes me word will get around that I'm alive and Anders will bite at the bait second he hears that." She said to herself as it was more thoughts leading to the end of her spoken sentence.

"I will be continuing my work that remains separate from the task of keeping you hidden." He answered and eventually made his way back around her. "It'll be just a routine pick up of some merchandise that a buyer was looking into. Arlen and Isabela have been sent together to poke around some old ruins farther off the path to this city."

He listened to her and nodded some, after a while-taking into account of what he already knew-but apparently something that Leliana was only recently acknowledging. "...Well... When you find that golden patch of land to settle down, let me know of it, aye?"

Tempest tilted his head to the side, in a signal for her to follow him out of the room and soon off of the ship. He didn't believe there would have been anything in the Captain's Quarters this time around to go poking into anyway.

Instead, Tempest lead Leliana to a sturdy boarding home that remained a lot different than the regular taverns and whore-houses that the island was actually filled with. He stopped at the front door and extended his hand as an invitation for Leliana to walk past in whichever regards that she chose. He ignored what glances had been stolen to them back and forth-after all, Leliana was new and the leaders of the island had not even the chance to judge or welcome her yet.

"You'll be staying here once I finish speaking with Madame Felicity about it." He explained and lowered his arm a bit later. "-And, no, it's not a whore house, so you won't have to worry about that sort of thing."

Leliana nodded some to the suggestion that was made that she would have to tell him of this 'place' whenever she found it. Something like that would have taken time, with her travels on her own, from with Aragorn, then with Anders and now Tempest brought her to several places where her face would have been familiar to those in the small towns. Even the big ones would be hard to hide in. But she tried not to think on those places right now. She already had a headache and she didn't want to make it worse with thoughts she didn't want to think of right now.

As they left the ship and went to a smaller dwelling of a home Leliana looked at it suspiciously as she stepped inside and saw several eyes looking towards her with question. It wasn't no luxury living, but she didn't need such since she could accommodate to these living situations eventually.

"I didn't think it was…" Leliana replied quickly as she looked over to Tempest finally when he announced that this place wasn't what most women thought it would be. "If it was you wouldn't be standing. Or breathing."

It was a joke and a light one made even after their intense fight moments ago. But she meant every word of it. Because if Tempest put her in 'that' kind of situation again she would have made him regret even thinking about it.

"How can I trust you to come back?" Leliana asked with an arch of her brow. It wasn't as if she was worried he would return. She would have found her way off of this forsaken island one way or another. But Tempest did squash what little 'connection' of trust they had with his last choice of actions that she couldn't help but to question him before he left her sight again. And a part of her hoped she wouldn't have to find a way off of Kadara alone. "And your words don't mean shit after what you pulled last time. So don't think you can sweet talk your way out of this, this time."

He laughed a bit uneasily by then as Leliana joked; and surely the meaning in her words had not been missed either. He was about to make an inquiry with one of the women standing in the corridor, but Leliana's urgency stopped him. He paused in his stance-half about ready to step away but being held back from an emotional need of some sort. Tempest smiled to her then and relax a little.

"Worried about me already, are you?" The question teased and with a wave of his hand, Tempest instructed her to follow him once more. "How about you just come with me then? I'll show you it's just a mundane routine for me. Then you can return back to the boarding house."

He really didn't have the time to persuade her to stay put anyway-not that she probably would have listened. So, Tempest took her to the nearby tavern. The building was a bit more most other known bars, for certain, and it mainly was because the female dancers were behind cages. Some stripped while other remained clothed to an extent. It really depended on what was hidden behind the curtain of those separate rooms, and to what the customer fancied.

They stopped at the bar of the place, where a female bartender in clad cotton peasant clothes, and long brown dreadlocks was wiping a glass clean. She raised an eyebrow at Tempest's arrival and placed the glass down.

"Well if it isn't the nastiest rat in the shithouse." The woman greeted him and gave Leliana's approach a noticeable nod. "Who's your friend?"

"Just a new recruit. I'm preparing to show her the ropes..." Tempest raised his hand slightly and nodded towards Leliana then. "This is Uminuclious Olleg, but everyone calls her Umi. She's an information broker, of sorts."

"If the pay is good." Umi leaned back then and folded her arms. "Speaking of which, you owe me for that job."

"I know." Tempest shook off her annoyed glares with a laugh. "Let me make it up to you. I believe there's a bottle of Antivan Wine, I am willing to part with. You know how quick that sells around here."

"I'll think on it." Umi studied him cautiously and reached for a rag to wipe down her with. "So, what are you here for this time?"

"Just information." Tempest said and reached in his pocket to place a coin pouch onto the counter. "I'm looking for a dwarf with grey hair and an eyepatch over his left eye. Seen him around?"

"Yeah the guy stuck out like sore thumb. He thought he was blending in." Umi laughed and rolled her eyes. "He was in here not too long ago talking to your latest ex."

"Damn it." Tempest frowned and looked away.

"Don't flatter yourself." Leliana replied quickly as she rolled her eyes away from him. She saw how Tempest offered for her to come along with him and she accepted it rather easily as she was curious as to what the blood mage was up to since they had been separated. It might have been less than a week since they were actually side-by-side but a lot had happened for her, she could only imagine what occurred for him during that time.

As they entered the tavern Leliana was looking around herself, but more so the women that were caged. Upon seeing the men act like animals around them, trying to either grab at what they could or say vulgar things made her winch and look away in disgust. All the more reason to leave this place the sooner instead of the later. These men weren't good for nothing, and saw women as replaceable goods. The last thing she wanted was to run into one of them in an alley and have to fight them off. She wasn't worried about doing so to one, but a group of men were a bit more difficult.

Upon hearing the bartenders words about Tempest, Leliana couldn't help but to scoff. "Now that's a compliment." She teased towards Tempest in a nudge as she approach the bar with him and took the nearest seat. When attention was directed to her next she looked up and blinked over to Tempest as his explanation came of who she 'was' to him. At least she didn't have to come up with some kind of story.

"Its nice to meet you Umi." Leliana said with a smile as her gaze shifted over to the woman as her title of sorts was explained to her. "It seems this one" Leliana stated with a nudge towards Tempests shoulder. "Owes everyone a little bit of everything, doesn't he?"

Leliana tried to play her part on being friendly and civil with Tempest, even though she was still irritated with him to an extent. Being angry though wouldn't have solved anything, and being upset in front of others would have caused awkward friction that Leliana wanted to avoid. So for the most part she played along as the happy recruit as Tempest labeled her with.

"I thought that wine was for me though." Leliana pouted over towards Tempest which eventually turned into an amused smirk. Since obviously they never spoke of her claiming this 'wine' but she had to put Tempest on the spot of having to pay Umi with coin instead of materialistic things. After all it would have made it more difficult for him. People weren't made of money unless they were royal or had an inheritance.

Leliana wasn't certain if Tempest would bite though, and she didn't push the matter. Instead she leaned back in her chair and listened to the conversation of which the two were having about some dwarf and one of Tempest's many ex's. Which was quick to make Leliana sigh, as it seemed there was no escape from Tempest and his entourage of past ex's.

"I swear can we ever go to a place where you 'haven't' slept with a woman?" Leliana asked in whispered groan towards the mage. Her expression softened shortly after as she leaned into the table where one of her elbows rested against the table to support her weight as she shifted in a turn towards him. "What's the dwarf have to do with anything? Did he steal your girl or something?"

"Wait. So, your trying to give me promised goods?" Umi quickly caught on Leliana's forked path to her progress with Tempest, which did make the Bloodmage sweat a little.

"Fine, fine. I'll pay you in whatever you want." Tempest smiled nervously and lifted one hand slightly in defeat. "Just, please, let me get business taken care of first. Its kind of important, Lass."

"Every shipment is important around here..." Umi sighed.

"I promise." Tempest emphasized again. "I will make it worth your while. But I need time-"

"I'll believe you when I stat seeing results." Him stated flatly and Tempest sighed graciously in return.

Of course, the Bloodmage heard Leliana's whispering to him about just how many women he's already slept with and raised a slight eyebrow to her. Since she was already ticked with him, there was no sense in really trying to deny too much. But ultimately, he didn't know which would have benefited him. "Do you want an honest answer of a smuggler or a politician?"

Her question that soon directed between Tempest and Umi rose and the bartender smiled widely after that. "Marcella managed get information one of Tempest's old contacts. It sounds to me like someone's been drinking on the job."

"Please. I keep my work at a three-drink minimum. I know not to be drunk around that woman." Tempest rolled his eyes as a disgusted sneer decorated his face. It was one of the few times that he ever held such an expression towards a woman. "And she was never anyone that I dated. We went to the tavern and just had a few drinks. I can go to a tavern and have a drink, can't I?"  
"Sure, sure." Umi rolled her eyes in return and looked back down at her rag as she went back to cleaning. "Anway, he didn't seem all that impressive to her beyond business. He seemed a bit shifty though. Maybe, he was the Charlatan."

"Anything's possible." Tempest retorted back thoughtfully. "...Any idea where they were headed?"

"The dwarf said something about the Skull Coast. You may could still catch them before the transaction gets finalized." Umi answered with a shrug.

"I'll take my chances. Thanks, Umi." Tempest nodded and soon a good away from the bar.

"Yeah, whatever. Remember. Anything I want." Umi reminded him with a wave of her dirty dish-rag.

"Come on." Tempest spoke to Leliana then and motioned for her to follow him out.

"I'll pass. Keep your dirty little secrets to yourself." Leliana replied to Tempest as she gave him a warning look before turning to the table to trace the embedded lines in the wood. It wasn't as if she really cared who Tempest slept with. But it rather bothersome that she was in that category now. What was she? Just another tally mark to put up on his board to see how many women he could lure into his room? She tried not to think on it though, as thinking on it only got under her skin more.

As Tempest mentioned only having three drinks during his work-time, Leliana couldn't help but to laugh lightly under her breath as she cocked her head towards him. "You sure are ballsy tonight aren't you?" Leliana asked with suspicion since she didn't believe a word of which he said about that drink comment. "You defiantly have more than three. Stop your fibbing." Leliana playfully warned with a arch of one of her brows towards him.

The conversation slowly made a turn towards the dwarf, and as it did Leliana listened without saying a word. After all she was just here to see what Tempest was up to so she could 'maybe' trust in him to come back for her when those rumors were spread across Thedas.

"Great, that place sounds lovely." Leliana said more to herself as she heard the mentioning of Skull Island. A part of her was regretting coming now. All she knew was if they ran into any danger she'd be quick in 'pushing' Tempest towards it and leaving his ass behind. Far behind. "Does any place around here sound uplifting. Or is all gloom and doom?"

Though before an answer could seem to be made Leliana saw Tempest start to move from the counter to take his leave. When his gesture was made to have her follow, she had done so but not without giving a goodbye wave towards Umi. Since she doubted that would have been the last time she had seen that woman. It wasn't until they reached outside that Leliana crossed her arms over her chest and followed somewhat behind Tempest, but also closely to his side.

"So…?" Leliana asked curiously as she made a quick skip so she could actually walk beside him, look up to him and see his expression after she asked this. "Did you sleep with Umi too? Or is she one of the lucky ones not to be caught up in your mess yet?"

The question made Tempest almost pout with a bit of confusion. He could never understand why women asked questions that they didn't want to answers to. He wasn't certain of what Leliana was looking for in it either; other than a possible wound to somehow hurt him.

"Easy now, Lass." He forced a chuckle and looked to her in studying her expression. "Don't tell me you're jealous..."

After a moment he looked away and smiled all the same; finding a comfort in hiding behind his regular facade once more. "Umi prefers business over pleasure. And despite how the other women of the island try to appear, there aren't that many like that around here."

He then raised a daunting finger to the air; proud over a separate fact entirely. "And I do keep my drinking to a three-drink limit when working. That'll be the best way you can tell if I've got business of my own to run, without having to ask."

He took her towards the Skull Coast, where there had been plenty signs of dragon-looting, but no actual legendary beast. The thought baffled the more permanent settlers, which earned the sandy patch of territory it's name. It was a cluttered wasteland of bleached decay that proved a good seedy-spot to hide imported goods.

It took a short while until the remaining trail lead them to an abandoned building. At last, Tempest had seen what he was looking for, and without giving much consideration to where they were, he hurried to open the box.

"Perfect. Maybe we've gotten the jump on-" He paused and saw that inside, the box was empty. He looked confused once more, and the lid slid from his grasp. "-Nothing? There's nothing here... I don't believe this. Either they've beaten us here to the exchange or there was never any cargo to begin with!"

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually." A voice thickened with a heavy Antivan accent spoke.

A woman in tight leather straps and iron plating walked into the room. She was short for her height, with equally short black hair and a light bronzed tan. She wore a little bit of make-up but not too flashy to overpower her natural beauty. Seductive and innocent; misleading in nature and with a direct intent of using such tools to her whim.

"Marcella..." Tempest mumbled and the lid in finally dropped.

The woman smirked at such a given reaction and folded her arms across her chest. "Still slow. Still bumbling. Eager to please. You could never resist a big pay-out."

"What can I say?" Tempest shook his head with a glare. "I'm a greedy man."

"That's why you don't have any friends. You're selfish." Marcella scoffed while other archers and raiders peeked into view from behind the furnishings, and proving that Tempest and Leliana were surrounded.

Leliana gave a light laugh as she was asked if she was jealous. Since that clearly wasn't the case. Even if they slept together once, which was wonderful in its own way… Not to mention they had been traveling together for some time now. But that still didn't mean she had some type of 'feelings' for the blood mage. At least this is what she told herself (when in fact there probably was).

"Please…" Leliana said with a scoff as she folded her arms over her chest. "Don't get your hopes up too high, you're still on my bad side remember?" She reminded but still listened on the explanation of Umi and her place on this Island. At least she could find herself in being around Umi without becoming sick with hearing how she 'fucked' out Tempest's brains numerous times. "I could care less who you've slept with. Lets just get this little ex problem of yours taken care of, shall we? And try not to piss off any other woman. We hold grudges for a long time."

As they reached their destination Leliana kept a watchful eye around them. With a name like Skull Coast gave her an uncomfortable feeling. It wasn't until they reached the abandoned building and walked in that she felt a little more at ease and shifted her eyes over to Tempest. He was running towards the chest and her hand was quick to reach out towards him.

"Tempest, it might be a trap!" She warned quickly and took a step towards him, but it was too late and he already grabbed the chest to look inside. When nothing sprung and no one came out to attack them, Leliana sighed with relief and dropped her arm. "Makers breath, I swear you're trying to give me a heart attack—"

She didn't know 'why' she cared so much. After everything he had done, what he planned behind her back. Maybe a trap would have been satisfying to watch spring on him. But she was a rouge, she couldn't just let him blindly walk into something.

When Tempest mentioned of there being no cargo, Leliana frowned and started approach him. "Maybe it is a trap—A different one—" She whispered when behind her she heard a voice speak and call for each of their attention. Leliana jumped out of shock of thinking they were alone, when they really weren't. As her body turned to look behind themselves she saw the woman standing there with a proud look.

"So this is Marcella…" Leliana announced as she heard Tempest give notice of who it was, even if it was a mumble. "I swear, you could have given me a heads up that your ex was Antivan…" Leliana said in a turn towards Tempest as she smacked his chest in disappointment. Since there was a known fact, at least for her. That Antivan's were more of a pain in the ass to deal with, if they were an ex. At least Fereldens weren't as… Crazy.

But there was one thing while listening to this banter back and forth between Tempest and Marcella. And that was how she mentioned of Tempest's own selfishness. That much was true and even though Tempest was standing right there, and she was obviously on his side, she still couldn't stop in nodding her head in agreeing with Marcella. But she wasn't about to get in the middle of their little spat. Whatever happened between them was obviously still gave Marcella a sore spot. It needed to be resolved, if possible and Leliana wasn't going to be the awkward one to mention the job they were supposed to dealing with over relationship matters.

Tempest caught the expression of Leliana's agreement and frowned momentarily. "Ouch."

"You must be losing your touch, Tempest." Marcella smiled in amusement and unsheethed her sword from behind her back. "I've always known you to be a smooth talker."

"Cut the shit." Tempest snapped at her with an annoyance and folded his arms. "I'm done entertaining the both of you; now I want answers. What's this all about?"

"You've been taking all the good jobs in Kadara." Marcella raised a slight eyebrow at him and mused slightly. "Its gotten even more than my attention."

"So what?" Tempest shrugged. "The local smuggling gang is out to milk me now?"

"Something like that. The Charlatan's cross with you. We're following orders." Marcella shrugged and aimed her sword at him; with the given command to her soldiers. "Move in."

"...Shit..." Tempest sighed and hung his head.

For a brief moment, it looked like he was giving up, but just as the raiders began to shoot arrows, slabs of rock shot up from the ground, penetrating the floorboards and impairing the men as well as blocking the arrows that was coming their way. Tempest grabbed Leliana by the arm and guided her with him to look for cover.

"Stay out of sight!" Tempest told her.

"What the-? No!" Marcella scolded and climbed over the rocks pillars to land on the other side. She swung her blade and diagonally across Tempest's back, and immediately, he hollered in response.

The gash tore open and his aura of being a Bloodmage was quickly revealed. The red and black miasma that surrounded him pulsed over his skin and through his veins. It was enough to have stunned Marcella since she had not known this part about him.

"B-Blood-Blood-" She stuttered and stepped back while Tempest had recoiled in his stance in the process.

His eyes flickered between shades of crimson and gold once Vince quickly breached the surface. In a heaving seethe, his body slumped and gushed quickly with blood that poured down his back.

"Satisfied?" Vince taunted and gulped down a spasm of pain before rushing towards her for an attack.

His outstretched hand produced a blood-spasm spell that came close to hitting Marcella upon contact, but the little woman jumped out of the direction and deflected him with another cut at his arm. Of course to this, Vince only laughed and chased after her by then, pushing her attacks on the defensive.

"You're just making me stronger." He taunted and eventually came within reach of clamping his hand around her throat.

Leliana looked between Tempest and Marcella in shock as she ordered the men around them to approach and attack. "Uhh Tempest…" Leliana whispered uncertainly as she held her hands out defensively as she awaited some kind of approval from Tempest to attack Marcella, but when one didn't come and he clearly hung his head in shame was a shock to her. Leliana stood there before saying his name once more with a deeper concern. "Tempest!"

Before Leliana was able to defend herself and Tempest, and probably fail miserably since they were outnumbered. Tempest acted on the defense before grabbing her to drag her away just in time. Behind one of the many rotted furniture pieces that was turned over on its side in the building was used for cover and before she could stop Tempest, convince him somehow to just 'leave' this place with her, he was already gone.

"Dammit Tempest—" She cursed and would have said more if it wasn't for her hearing him scream soon afterwards. Hesitantly in fear she began to look around to see if Tempest was even still standing after such an expression. Not far off she saw him and with it Leliana saw the familiar aura pulsing around him much like a heartbeat. But her eyes didn't keep a steady gaze on Tempest alone, soon she looked to Marcella and saw the shock she held of seeing Tempest like this. It was shocking to her, that if these two were together like Umi said, that Tempest kept this part of himself secret. And yet he never hesitated to show her.

Shaking her head, Leliana ignored everything Tempest told her and stepped out from behind the rubble and slowly approached Tempest from behind. She heard the hint of Vince's tone in his voice that she knew the demon had a hold of him now and there was little to nothing she could do, but the second she saw him reach for Marcella's neck and try and strangle her, or break her neck. She had to do something. It might have been foolish to have done so, but she didn't want Tempest to do something he'd later regret. Or even something Vince would have done. It will would have been by 'his' hands so to speak.

"Tempest…" Leliana whispered as she quickly shook her head before correcting herself. "Vince… Let her go. She's obviously knows now that you're not one to be taken lightly. It will just backfire on you if you kill her now. More will come after you." Leliana warned.

From behind her one of Marcella's men were approaching from behind Leliana, and since Leliana was still standing directly behind Tempest—that gave Tempest no room either to see the enemy's stalk towards the rouge and himself, unless Leliana somehow made a connection with Vince and made him face her. But that was doubtful. The man could have tried to take down the blood mage where he stood, it would have been smart to. But the man turned towards his companion, Leliana. By driving his dagger into her lower back on her left side. Making Leliana's whole upper body arch forward and stumble forward in a gasp.

"For a rouge she's not very observant is she?" The man asked as he reached for the hilt of his blade to tug Leliana back towards him. In which made her yelp out in pain before trying to fight against him even if it caused more damage. "Now… Let Marcella go, or this is the last you see of this firecracker—"

"Fuck you!" Leliana spat as she regrettably dashed forward so when she did the blade the raider was holding onto would have been pulled free from her through anguished screaming. Of course this would have caused more blood loss, but Leliana didn't care, she was assumed to be dead anyways. So in a turn she faced the man and threw a punch before he had time to process what she did, and much harder than she hit Tempest earlier that it made her kneel to the ground afterwards in a pant, next to the man she knocked out.

"And if I don't kill her, I'll still get more of the same." Vince responded to Leliana's warning and his fingers squeezed tighter around Marcella's neck.

He hadn't noticed the remaining raider that came from behind; but he did hear Leliana's scream. Vince tore his gaze from Marcella to see the commotion. He saw Leliana in danger and his eyes flashed in a glow in response. He could have still raised another spike from the ground to kill him, but Tempest had a careful side, and his concern clicked in full gear after acknowledging the gravity of the situation. Sure, his spells were fast, but a blade could still be faster-or so he feared-and Tempest rather would not have risked much more.

However, Leliana freed herself just split seconds after Tempest had managed to retake control. His grip around Marcella's neck loosened. In turn, she struggled and gasped for air until she finally could pull herself away.

"Lass! Hold on..." Tempest turned his attention to her as he reached to where she remained kneeling. He looked at the injury and for the moment, forgotten about everything else.

Marcella slinked back into the shadows and shouted at them. "You haven't heard the last of me, Tempest! The Charlatan wants you dead! He will see you dead!"

Tempest rolled his eyes from the warnings and sent the knocked out raider one last glance before placing the palm of his hand against the man's skull and driving a spike of matter through his brain for an instant death.

"Aye, aye..." He mumbled and tore cloth from the other man's uniform to use as a tourniqet for Leliana's wound. "I've had enough of this Charlatan too. Come on, Lass. Lets get out of here."

Still bleeding profusely, Tempest moved her to the front door. He nearly collapsed there and fumbled for a red stone in his pocket. The gem glowed as he started to talk to it.

"Skull Coast has been compromised. Repeat. Skull Coast has been compromised." He huffed for air. "Keep records of the Antivan Marcella, on file for Information Brokers."

Afterwards, he found a horse to help carry them both back towards the city. Leliana had helped where she could since Tempest was losing blood and on the verge of passing out. He returned back to the boarding home where Felecity patched them both up fast.

In the room, Tempest laid on the window bed at his side while Leliana remained laying in the full bed. They were both bandaged an nd cleaned by then with two bowls of soup waiting for them. Though, for the longest time, Tempest remained in thought and didn't speak. It had been when only he thought Leliana started to fall asleep, that he started to mumble.

" I should've killed her... Damn it." He frowned. "I knew I wasn't popular but to let it go that far... Its inexcusable. Unforgivable."

"Tempest—" Leliana gasped with a glance up to him to see that he quickly was letting his guard down with Marcella, and thus letting her go. "No—don't-" She tried to argue against his compassion about her injury. "You're hurt too…" In a reach Leliana tried to look at his back to see exactly how much he was bleeding, but she couldn't lean too far in without feeling a tinge of pain.

In a glance up Leliana watched as Marcella ran off and for a moment she silently cursed to herself for allowing that to happen. Perhaps if she did just stay back all of this could have been avoided. But who's to say the raider wouldn't have went after Tempest instead, and got wounded twice? At least this way he was still alive. She might have been pissed at the blood mage, but that didn't mean she wanted him dead. At least not yet. (XD)

Before she could stop him, Tempest finished killing the man she knocked out. Which wasn't something she agreed with by any means, but she understood as to why he did it to an extent. "… Yeah…" She whispered upon looking up to him. "Lets get back. You need to be checked out. I'm more worried about your wound than my own." She explained in her slight struggle to get up after the tourniquet was put on.

Once they made it to the door Leliana saw Tempest's struggle to stand, to walk, to even breathe. She tried not to show the expression on her face to show how much it worried her, as she carefully lead him out of the abandoned building until he found a horse they could ride on back to town. Which didn't take long. Thank the Maker, and once they got there Leliana made certain Tempest was the first to be patched up. He wasn't the first one to injury but also the one that got the worse of it and she would have felt horrible if for some reason he didn't make it out alright.

After being patched up Leliana fell quickly asleep in the bed. She didn't realize how exhausted her whole body was from the pirate attack, to finding out Tempest was behind it all and having to having to beat the crap out of him for it for it. When she did finally fall asleep she began to have a vivid dream, that it made her begin to sweat and rustle between the sheets. In a lunge she woke up but not without cursing under her breath. When she reopened her eyes and moved her hand from her forehead, she saw Tempest and smiled briefly to see him not only awake, but okay. It was probably the first time she gave him a genuine smile since she met back up with him.

"Your up." She announced, obviously missing all what he first said before she awoke. In a straighten of her back that made her groan as she tried to focus on his bandages, then her own that covered her abdomen area, while the more reveling parts of herself was covered with a bra and the blanket at her waist. "It looks like your bleeding stopped… Good. You had me a little worried back there ya'know."

"Aye, lass. I've been through a lot worse than this." Tempest reassured her from the window day-bed. His smile returned to hers in response. "I'm not exceptionally good with any healing spells but the island does have a few healers on standby. They will patch us up pretty quick. No need to worry."

Tempest looked back at his hands as they remained idle and stretched out near him. He didn't understand anything of what was going on-but no. That was incorrect. He did know that this was just a power struggle within the ranks. Now, with Marcella still in the picture and even aware of his other half, there was even more danger to keep.

Tempest studied her for a moment longer then and his smile faded. "Back there at the Coast, you actually tried to reason with a demon... Why did you interfere? She needed to die."

Leliana's smile was forced then as she looked over to Tempest as he spoke about the healers. A part of her wished there was more she could have done for him before he got hurt. Everything could have went so wrong, more so than it already did. "Once they come." Leliana spoke on behalf of the healers. "I want them to take a look at you first. You were injured more than my little flesh wound." She teased. "Figures, men always happen to get the worse of it. So they can pout and get what they want afterwards."

In a lean back Leliana's hands braced herself as she looked up to the ceiling. It wasn't until she felt Tempest's eyes on her that she flinched due to the surprise of it and glanced back to him curiously. "Hmm?" She hummed until he asked why she interfered. For a moment she stared at him, almost as if she was staring through him due to the shock of being asked a question. Because the fact of the matter was that she acted on impulse and she didn't figure Tempest to be asking 'this' so soon.

"I had to try." Leliana admitted as she glanced away and gave the best shrug of her shoulders that she could. "I'm not afraid to 'interfere' and if it meant stopping you, Vince, or anyone from making a mistake you may later regret is worth it. Right?" Leliana explained, thinking that Tempest would disagree. But a part of her hoped he saw her reason and at least took it in for some thought, as that was her purpose anyways. "It doesn't matter why I did it anyways. I can't stop you in the long run from doing what you want. You're stubborn like any other man I've known."

"Yes it does. It does matter." Tempest stared at her harder still, and moved carefully to sit up.

"If there's something you don't agree with, you can't let people make decisions around you that you feel would influence you in some way. Especially if it's me." Tempest paused then and looked down; uncertain of how to explain himself, or even if he should.

He didn't want her to begin hiding herself, or of what she truly thought, from him. On the other hand, Tempest didn't want to appear so open that he'd be walked on, in return. He had to remind himself that she still had an involvement with someone else before him-even have a son. There was history he could not surface, much less break through to avoid. Tempest already tried in expressing himself once and her anger squashed his hopes flat. So, he remained feeling like a caged wildling, consumed with distrust but in desperation for her to have trust in him again.

"If-if you're upset, I want you to tell me. If you disagree with whatever it is that I'm doing, I want to know." He explained finally an folded his arms. "It doesn't mean that I'll simply agree and follow what you wish, but that's not the point to speaking your mind. You have the option to put your foot down because if you don't no one's going to do it for you here. Shout or no one will hear you. And I- I want to hear you."

"Woah, woah, woah. What are you doing sitting up?" Felicity walked into the room and fluttered her sell fan over her plump face. The auburn haired mistress lead in a few healersnear the region and pointed towards Tempest.

"I'm fine. Nothing I couldn't handle." Tempest responded automatic as his eyes darted towards the woman with care. He didn't shoo away the healers though as the approached, and pulled at the bandages to see the wounds.

"By the Maker!" The female healer gasped and inched back from the sight of his injuries. "Those scars-!"

"Yeah... Try not to touch those, alright?" He sighed then with a roll of his eyes. "Not like anything can be done about them-it's the fresh mark that's a pain, lass."

The moment Leliana saw Tempest start to try to sit up on his own and succeed she flinched in trying to push herself up quickly to stop him. She was uncertain how to do this though, since every man held a stubbornness about them. Tempest was no different, and she clearly didn't want him to hurt himself further or lose more blood than he already did.

Leliana would have interjected with words to stop him even but his words kept her frozen to the spot on the bed, staring at him in surprise. From when he said that he wanted to hear her voice, that it was alright even if he didn't agree with it had shown her a different perspective of Tempest that she wasn't aware of. Slowly it gave her some respect for the mage that was broken before. Not that this made everything better, but it was clearly a start.

Leliana nodded her head and smiled she spoke in a whisper. "Tempest—thank you—" But before she could finish even that sentence the women walked in and the shock in Felicity's voice made her jump since she didn't expect someone to just be barging their way in so unexpectedly. In a flinch, Leliana looked over to the woman and sighed. At least someone was putting Tempest in his place even if he didn't take the warnings too seriously about moving around so quickly.

"I was going to smack him back down." Leliana joked as she looked over to Tempest and smiled genuinely. "You might be fine… But you still have to be careful. I'd prefer 'not' to lose you over some little blood loss. If anyone gets to take you out it's me."

As the women moved over Tempest and pulled the bandages back Leliana watched as their expressions changed, to the tone of their voices. Much like Tempest, she wasn't amused but for different reasons. Since she saw it rude for the woman to even express such shock when healing someone that was already in pain. Sure Leliana had seen them herself as well, but she never wanted to pry information from him about the scars. It wasn't her place to know about them unless he was comfortable and willing to tell her.

"If you ask me scars give a person more character, and a story to tell." Leliana interjected as cheerful as she could to lighten up the mood, but given her own wound it was difficult to do so.

"At least if that wound, once it's healed turns into a scar you can blame it on me." She joked towards Tempest with a soft chuckle. "If you weren't too busy trying to make sure I was safe, I'm sure you'd be untouched."

"You may have a point there, lass." Tempest mused over the thought playfully. "Looks like you're in greater debt than I thought."

"If you do smack him around, make sure that he feels it. He won't learn otherwise." Felecity folded her arms and walked towards his side once the healers were done with him.

"Ah. Giving me memories of home already. That's why I cherish returning here." Tempest smiled and started to move to hop off of the day bed.

He would have made it to the floor, if it wasn't for Felecity moving fast in front of him. With her massive size, she pushed him back into the bed by then. "Sit down."

Tempest laughed upon losing his balance and winced, looking up at her. "...Easy. I recently just healed... Or did..."

His eyes looked towards the female healer who avoided her eye contact from him. Apparently seeing so much damage to his back startled her nerves a little to being uneasy.

"You're important to this place. For trade-sake, I have to agree with your new friend." Felecity answered and pressed him gently back into the mattress with one opposing arm. "So, for once, stay in bed."

Tempest sighed dramatically by then and grinned at her. "The one line I never tire of hearing... Aye, mum. I'll stay 'til my nerves stop twitching."

"That's all I can ask." Felecity nodded and looked towards Leliana while the healers worked to patching up her wound next. "So, looks like you got a cut of Kadara's action around here. You wouldn't think that honest trade even happens in a place like this, but it can certainly thrive. It's just a matter of what price people are willing to make."

"This wasn't a matter of price. Marcella made a fool of me." Tempest explained in a short summary to what happened and Felecity laughed.

"Marcella always makes a fool out of you." She responded in a quick retort that earned her a heavy stare from him all the same.

When the healers had finished their job and took their leave, Tempest waited a moment longer before turning on his side again. "Felecity. I don't trust many people. I'd like to think that I could trust you... What's been the recent news on the Charlatan's transactions?"

Felecity made a creased frown from thought and shrugged some before stepping away from Tempest's bed. "Nothing major. It's like he's been on some automatic responses. Wheat and barely, here; cotton and wine there... No alarming goods by any means. Why?"

"I..." Tempest paused in a wince and glanced away. "...may have caused a forgery or two."

"Are you daft?" Felecity's jaw dropped in shock and a quick temper. "Messing with the Charlatan's ledgers?"

"Point being- -my companion, here, needs a place to stay. She's become a target and I have to fix that mistake." Tempest responded quickly and nodded his head towards Leliana then. "Believe me, if I had another option, I'd use it. Please. I've got nowhere else to keep her... And as things stand, there's no telling what the Charlatan wants with her now."

Felecity took in a heavy sigh and forced a smile. She closed her eyes briefly and then looked to Leliana. "Well, lass, it's really up to you and what you want. I'll welcome you, of course, but not because he just decides to throw you at my doorstep."

"Oh, just walk all over me." Tempest poi Ted sarcastically from behind her.

"Don't get your hopes up too high there Tempest. Remember you have a larger debt to me. It's going to take a while to repay that." She teased back with the same expression he gave her.

In a turn Leliana faced Felicity and smiled with amusement when she nodded her head. "I have a feeling he wouldn't either. If I have my way he won't be sitting for a week. Its catching him that will be the hard part—" Upon pointing this out Leliana saw how quickly Tempest jumped from the day bed and was then pushed back down. It resulted in making Leliana chuckle as she looked away. It was amusing whenever she saw Tempest being put in his place, so to speak by a woman.

"I'm glad someone's able to put him in his place." Leliana said with a sigh as she looked up to the healer as she approached to heal her next. After it was done she gave an appreciative nod of her head to her. But she saw the woman was still distraught from seeing Tempests scars that it did cause Leliana's expression to fade. "T-Thank you…" Leliana said in a soft tone as she tried to make the woman feel more at ease with showing they appreciated her help.

Soon enough the conversation Tempest and Felicity were having with one another grabbed Leliana's attention more so since the topic was about her staying under Felicity's protection so to speak. When Tempest first mentioned the idea of staying with this woman was when she was still hurt, and distant with Tempest, she wanted to get as far away from him as she could at that point. So she was for the idea. But after seeing him practically risk his life for her own by protecting her did make her worry for him to leave alone. At all. A part of her worried Marcella had too many men for Tempest to handle on his own, or even this so called Charlatan that Tempest pissed off.

"As much as I would love to stay, and appreciate the offer—" Leliana said towards Felicity in a glance that held a smile. "I… Feel I should leave with Tempest. At least to keep an extra eye on him. I'll keep other on my back so I'm not attacked again." Leliana joked as she knew Tempest would give her that 'man' look that shows he disagreed about her coming with him.

There of course was one way she could convince him before he could rant and rave that she shouldn't have gone, and it might have been cruel since it was in fact a guilt trip. But he deserved that, and so much more lately that she shrugged it off before it bothered her. "I mean… Unlesssss you don't want me to come Tempest. Then I will stay. But from my position. I think you owe me." She admitted with a glance towards him as she gave a pout to add to her dramatics.

Tempest stared at her when Leliana turned away the offer handed to her. Of course he did not approve of her tagging along with him and it was clearly plain on his face. He couldn't protect her if she chose to embrace danger! Tempest didn't understand why she wanted to make his position even more difficult, but he was literally to tired and even winded to really argue over the matter. For now, he needed rest-wanted rest-and Felecity wouldn't allow him peace without it anyway.

"Its your funeral..." He shook his head and relaxed his side back into the mattress a bit more. He closed his eyes and before he had even realised it, his dreams began to take over him.

*******

A full day had passed before Felecity finally believed Tempest's assurances and complaints about bedsores if he and Leliana didn't get up to stretch. He needed to check the streets outside anyway; to understand the playing field and it's condition since he had left the island's games.

It took a few weeks of regaining his bearings in the shadows. He made deals and crossed paths with other Charlatans in alleys and chipped corners; searching for where Marcella was hiding. He kept Leliana to his side and at times when he needed the complete privacy, distracted her with other versions of folk lore to immerse herself into by requesting a song or a dance for the audience to end up watching in closer awe than himself. Of course he was certain that he hadn't fooled her completely so he needed to test his distance from at times carefully. Either way, he eventually found the information that he needed for the time being. As luck would have it, Arlen returned as well. Isabela didn't.

"Did she recover what she wanted?" Tempest asked Arlen as he came to sit down at the table. His eyes looked back towards Leliana on the stage for the moment and took another drink.

"She decided she didn't want it anymore." Arlen answered quietly and slid a bound text with encrusted gems into the cover.

Tempest closed his eyes in a forgotten memory of pain and lust as his fingertips grazed across Tue cover. Sparks of electricity tangled his skin with promises of ancient magic waiting to be dove into mad ripped from the very pages; stripping a man's soul raw in the exchange.

"Anything different here?" Arlen asked then and looked towards Leliana on stage next.

"Marcella's in hiding. Its becoming a problem." Tempest responded and then finally looked to him. "She's trying to answer to the bigger deals in Kadara. Of course nothing too huge gets past the Queen of the Port so Marcella's taking that frustration out on me."

"Any other traitors?" Arlen mumbled.

"Dead. I dealt with that when she ambushed me. With any luck, she has not any time to recruit anyone else to murder me." Tempest smiled grimly.

"Slavers, Priates, Arls... The whole world is slowly attempting to kill you." Arlen lowered his head. "I don't like it."

Tempest scoffed and leaned back in his chair. "Are worried about me too?"

Arlen raised his head quickly and stared at him. His frown then suddenly increased.

"Relax. No one's getting the drop on me again now that I know I'm a target." Tempest rolled his eyes and reached back for his drink. "Besides, I didn't come all the way out here to make friends."

"We could use less enemies." Arlen reminded him which only seemed drowned from a grumbled hum in response.

In truth, Tempest blamed Joseph for this web he was thrown into. Tempest was more than willing to have continued in a black and white service to the Icon. Now, he was stuck in the middle with Grey. Tempest didn't know how to handle a Grey arrangement much; which was ironic to his lucrative business usually-but when it came to his reputation, Tempest was always a bit cut and dry. He had to be.

"Handle the matter of our missing Antivan, will you?" He asked Arlen and the muscular blonde mage nodded quietly before slipping back into the back exit of the tavern.

Moments later a disheleved Anders came pushing throughout the creaking doorway. Tempest froze in mid-full box his drink and looked behind the mug towards the medium built male with surprised eyes. He was here-here!-in this very tavern! This wasn't even on the map of any Ferelden's knowledge. He was certain that the rumors of Leliana's death had spread clear and wide by then. How could Anders have even found them so fast-much less process the thought to do it?

"Leliana? Oh thank the Maker-!" Anders moved, wading through the empty tables and chairs like a cyclone headed for one directed intent, and for the moment there was no defense from him. After all, Tempest was in no preparation to keep the man from seeing her-and in the process make himself another target. Again.

Leliana wasn't aware as to when Tempest left her to go speak with Arlen, as the people around her were too much of a distraction. Obviously it was becoming a new thing for her whenever she was around Tempest that people blocked her path. But she tried not to think much on it as it didn't bother her, as long as Tempest stayed near. Which she eventually saw that he didn't venture too far.

Of course before Leliana could leave the group surrounding her, Leliana heard her name spoken from a familiar voice that struck at her chest like a ton of bricks. When she looked up she had seen it was no one but Anders and in that moment her mouth dropped open and she couldn't say a word. It wasn't as if she had the power to stop him either from approaching her. He found her. But of course that brought question as to how!? Last she knew she and Tempest were on some uncharted lands and Tempest faked her death.

All thoughts that were running through her head stopped the moment she felt Anders arms wrap around her and hold her closely to his chest. At first Leliana was hesitant to return the favor, afraid that if she had done so that something bad would happen to him, her, or that this was all a dream in itself. But she took the off chance and slowly started to wrap her arms around the midsection of his torso. Her head leaned into his chest, and slowly her eyes came to a close as she listened to the familiar sound of his beating heart.

Before long she felt tears starting to fill her eyes and stain her cheeks that it caused her to bury her face deeper into his feathered cloak. "A-Anders!?" She said in a muffled tone as she didn't dare to open her eyes and look up at him. She probably looked like a mess and she hated looking so venerable! After all she never thought she would see him again. Touch him again, and yet he never gave up for a moment looking for her. It caused her heart to swell with love and fear that this moment would be taken from her too quickly.

"I can't b-beileve you're here… How did you find me?" Leliana asked in broken words as she lifted her head finally to look up to him. But not before trying to wipe away what tears she could. Those hands of hers did reach for each side of his cheeks though and held onto him as she examined every bit of his features to take in for memory. "I missed you—" As her hands slipped down, her finger nails lightly dragged across his stubble until her arms were able to wrap around his neck.

"So much—" As her eyes locked on to his, the memory of why she left in the first place started to replay in her head. And as quickly as she was loving a devoting towards him moments ago, she started to become distant very quickly. It was probably seen in her face as her arms started to drop from him, and slowly she began to back away with her gaze that was casted down. "I—You shouldn't be here. Anders…. I'm sorry for leaving. I really am, but you have to know I had no other choice." Thankfully by looking down Leliana was able to shield away her tears from him. As the once happy ones were replaced by sorrow and regret. "I-I had to protect you, and our son. You being here just puts everything at risk…"

"It doesn't matter." Anders was quick to dismiss the first question to how he located her. His arms remained tight around her form, afraid that if he let her go he wouldn't be able to hold her again. "All that matters is that I found you."

He pressed his chin to rest over the top of her head as Leliana continued in her small and broken words of relief and spent agony. Anders knew even then that letting her go would have been too soon. The world had stopped for him, for the moment, and he didn't care who watched them. He paid no mind to the lingering stares and noted glances-an entire world of windows that remained on the outside of his order of priorities and attempted to look within them. The only thing he cared about was Leliana-his Leliana.

"I've missed you too." He responded just as quickly and sighed with relief.

Tempest remained among the quiet crowd of those disappointed to have seen the lovely wallflower taken and her attention directed elsewhere. However, his heady stare was due to more than a simple and petty jealousy. He didn't have a plan for Anders to have been here. It was yet another obstacle to work around. It wasn't impossible- but Tempest didn't like having to continue in plotting around obstacles. His lies and under-dealings were already stretched pretty thin. Tempest gulped down a few more swallows of his alcohol, watching with shaded eyes to see Anders moving automatically for a claimed right to have shared a kiss the distraught lass. He didn't fully understand it then, but a familiar feeling seemed to prick at the fine hairs from the back of the bloodmage's neck even then. He had to place his drink down by then and approach them soon...

But Leliana hadn't returned the affection. Rather instead, she dodged Anders a bit in her attempt to slip back a few paces. He wouldn't let her slip away too far again. His hands clasped around her forearms and held he firm.

"What are you talking about.-You had no other choice?" Anders asked as his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Leliana, we've talked about this. We both knew the risks of being together... Now, I've been searching everywhere for you. For the love of the Maker, don't turn and run from me again!"

"Perhaps you two need a private room...?" Tempest suggested and spun a ring of keys around his finger before tossing them to Anders-forcing upon the other man's instincts to release his grip on Leliana and catch the hurling objects. Once he was closer, his voice then softened a little in volume. "Mind you, you're not in Ferelden anymore, mate. Every time you say her name so openly, you're inviting another pirate to attack you and take her."

"Isn't that what you did?" Anders turned his sights from the keys in his hands and then t Tempest.

Tempest raised an eyebrow at him, as if shocked of the accusation and folded his arms. "I don't your information came from, but it's obviously flawed... I was nowhere near the boat she was on when it sailed off. I've been here; finalizing deals that you-might I remind you-had left me swamped with to handle..."

Tempest paused and casted Leliana a sideways glance before continuing. "I paid for a crate of raw lyrium, and what I got back instead was her. In my position, are you about to tell me that you wouldn't have spread the same rumors as I? You'd be lying to yourself."

"You could have sent something." Anders stretched and clenched his fists. "A word-or something-a raven-"

"Ravens die and loose lips sink ships." Tempest retorted with a slight raise his voice briefly before lowering his arms and pointed towards the door towards a private room. "Keep that in mind before you babble anything else around here."

Anders bit the his cheek, and stared towards the private room. Tempest did have a point- -as much as he hated to admit it. So, he reached -*down for Leliana's hand to take her with him. Once they were inside of the room, Anders locked the door and rested by the door frame. His eyes watched her carefully as he remained guarding the only exit. After a moment, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his noise before continuing.

"Alright. Tell me why being around that guy, and in this environment, is necessary..." Anders said patiently. "...and start from the top."

Leliana was stopped from back away and when she noticed she looked up from her gaze between her and Anders to glance up at him. She couldn't help but to flinch due to hearing his words trying to plead to her about not turning away from him. If only he knew how much she didn't want too. But so much had happened since then, and she obviously had to think for more than their own benefit. Thankfully before she could even get a word out Tempest approached them and interjected his own words between them. It was probably a good idea of what he offered of speaking in a private room. Since it seemed the more time that passed, the more people seemed to be looking their way.

Before Leliana could say even a word Anders took her away and all she had done was give a hesitant look towards Tempest and a slight wave. Her attention was on Anders soon enough though as she watched him block her path intentionally or not to stop her from leaving the room. In a blink she looked from the door and towards Anders with a timid smile as he asked what he did right off. He was nowhere close with being vague. And she knew for a fact she couldn't tell him everything that happened between her and Tempest. That wouldn't have only been a mistake, but crushed him.

In a glance she looked towards the door as her mind wandered to 'him' or less vaguely, Tempest as she tried to figure out her words from the top. "You have to know I didn't want to leave you… Or Baelfire." She explained as her eyes shifted back over to him and her hands held out to her sides defensively. "But after the attack on Kirkwall people were upset with me. They blamed me. I couldn't allow those people to retaliate against you for something 'I' did."

Leliana shook her head and began to twirl upon her heels to walk to opposite way from Anders. "Everything I've done since I left is to protect you from my poor choices. And I'm not asking for forgiveness, I deserve everything that has and will happen to me. You or Baelfire don't."

"It's why I haven't returned. I never planned to return. When I left Kirkwall I was alone and wandering in the forest where Tempest, and Joseph found me and they helped me. Which I didn't want… But Joseph was stubborn and Tempest was forced into taking me 'somewhere' safe." Leliana explained with a roll of her eyes. "I was planning on ditching him. But he's a little harder to slip past from. So when he faked my death, which I didn't know about by the way! I was brought here, and I haven't gotten the chance to leave yet due to damn pirates, being stabbed, and keeping my identity hidden. It seems like everyone is hell bent on either killing me, or taking me back to Kirkwall. Where even more people are irate with me."

Turning back around Leliana attempted to face Anders again, this way if the gap between them was closed she could reach for him, hold him again and at least have that familiar sense of 'completion' she felt when she was in his arms at least one more time. "You have to go home Anders. To our son." She whispered as Leliana leaned in towards his cheek and pressed her lips against the structure of his jawline. "You need to let me go."

Anders was feeling his heart sink with the more that Leliana attempted to reason with him for allowing her to stay away from him. It was torture to have her within an arm's reach and still to feel as though they were oceans apart. Anders couldn't allow their relationship to just end in such a manner. He wouldn't allow it.

"You can't ask that of me. Not after I had just found you." He said and found upon instinct that his hands were gripped around the small frame of her back. "Leliana, please... I love you."

He inched back and looked to her eyes then as he spoke softer. "I'll always love you. I can't be expected to just let go of everything that we shared. We can start over. We'll weed out those who don't agree and damn them to exile! I don't care of what anyone else thinks. Have I ever cared before?"

The more Leliana listened to Anders the more it felt like a dagger was being plunged into her chest even further. Truthfully she didn't want to push him away. As she still did love him, and she feared a part of her always would even after he left (if he did). Since of course feelings weren't an easy switch to turn on to off with just a mere thought. She and Anders had a history unlike any other, and as he reminded her of it brought more pain course through her.

"A-Anders—"Leliana gasped, which was soon muffled by the embrace Anders brought her into.

A part of her wanted to push away, but of course the other part of her won valiantly and her body melted into his where her arms eventually wrapped around Anders back and she let out a shaky sigh while listening to his words. Before she knew it tears were filling in her eyes as each of them leaned back. But Leliana tried to hide this expression by looking down between them. Since the last thing she wanted was for him to know how hard this was on her.

When she was certain of the fact that she could speak without a break in her voice, Leliana began to look up as an uncertain smile casted over her features. One of her hands that was at Anders torso slipped up to reach towards his cheek and hold there as she pondered on what to say next. After all Anders promised her so much, and repeatedly confessed his love to her. It didn't go unnoticed for a second.

"I know you would. And I love you so much for what you have given me, and still would. But Anders, I can't go back." She admitted hesitantly before leaning up towards his lips to kiss in the start of an innocent kiss. In that moment so many emotions opened up that she couldn't control. Ones she thought she believed to have control over. But she was wrong, and as the kiss deepened so did the gap between them. It was defiantly one she didn't want to pull away from but she knew she had to for whatever deeper reason inside her.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered as her hands that pressed to his chest pressed harder for leverage to walk away finally and make her way to the door. There was a pause at the door as she held onto the knob to turn. "You know I had this all planned differently if we were to cross paths. You were going to get an earful for dealings with Tempest and Joseph. Something I've learned about since I left Kirkwall… But that damn charm of yours always gets the best of me." She said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes that did cause her to turn around finally to place her back against the door. "So tell me Icon, were you ever going to tell me about your suppliers? Or was I to always be the naïve queen of Kirkwall?"

Anders heard her words but her actions spoke differently; as though motivated through love and memories-things that he desperately wanted to keep. He was more than eager to have returned her kiss, and more than eager to have returned her loving nature. Anders was vexed by her; nearly consumed in wanting to have kept her through nearly any method that he could that he would have done anything to convince her to return with him.

However, she was pushing away and still with mixed signals that Anders was grasping her arms in need until her force seemed more noticeable to him. She managed an escape and headed more towards the door. Then he heard what still remained on her mind-something that Anders wasn't entirely certain about, but he was willing to compromise nearly anything.

His mouth dropped for a moment and then he reached up, pressing his fingers to cover and savor the taste of her confused and fleeting passion. It was an expression that clearly reflected his mind running on two front wheels.

"I was hoping to have the time to explain them to you once your goal and mine was realized. To give the result of their labor a chance to shine forth." He tried to excuse himself but wasn't too certain as to how to explain-or even if she really wanted to hear it-or if that would have only placed him into even more trouble by her. He spoke fast and chased after her. "I can get rid of them. We don't necessarily need them anymore anyway."

Leliana looked up from the ground to set her gaze on Anders that held a shock in her expression as he explained himself so calmly to her. "You're kidding right?" She asked with a squint of her eyes towards him. "Not an ounce of their 'labor' as you call it was something either of us should have been proud of!" Leliana argued as she held her hands out on each side of her.

"The point to all this is that you even asked for their help, or accepted it. Whatever you did it wasn't right!  
Leliana pointed out as a frown pulled to her expression next. But before she was able to fully dig deeper into this situation they were dealing with she was taken back with a gasp as Anders approached her quickly and grabbed her. She was only able to look down to his grasp momentarily before glancing back up to his suggestion next.

If he was truthful from the start, and suggested this then maybe she could have gotten past this. But now she felt herself pulling away from him even then. She didn't know why either. It's not like she had the room to speak on the behalf of truthiness. Since she kept being a spy from Anders through the whole time during their relationship. But of course that wasn't the topic they were speaking on either, thank the Maker.

"I… Can't leave. And I won't." Leliana finally spoke as she looked up to Anders with a gut wrenched feeling due to what she planned to say next. "If you are too stubborn to realize that then so be it. But I 'm finished with this conversation, just like I'm finished with you."

In a rush Leliana turned to grab the doorknob and let herself out of the room as she felt the knot in her stomach twist tighter and tighter with every step she took back down to the tavern. This in itself created wave of heat splash across her face due to the emotion and tears filling in her eyes. But before she got too much attention drawn towards her, she wiped away the tears before they had fallen, and made her way outside away from the crowds of people.

"Did I say labor? -" Anders cleared his throat a little and glanced down. "I meant volunteer with pay-"

However, he couldn't explain himself out of any form of trouble, it seemed. Leliana's words were final and she slipped away from him yet again. His heart twisted into more knots, and his eyes widened-staring at the door that was quickly pushed into his face. Leliana was leaving him, or rather, she had already left; and Anders just could not understand it.

From out and into the bar area, Tempest had spent his time speaking with Umi, just to kill time for the moment. Arlen had left to find more information on Marcella, if he could; which left Tempest a moment to relax and enjoy a bit of free time. This was soon squashed as well from seeing Leliana running off yet again.

He smiled politely back to Umi and sat his drink down after a large swallow. "Would you excuse me please."

"You better pay for that!" Umi called after him.

Tempest waved her off with a guilty grin. "The man still in that back room will pay. Promise!"

Umi frowned once Tempest was gone. Moments later, she spotted Anders stepping out next and she hollered to him. "Hey! Your guy just tried to skip his tab again! Time to pay up!"

Anders looked confused and tried to walk past the bar, but she took Tempest's empty whiskey bottle and smashed it against the counter. Then she pointed the sharpened end towards him to stop him in his tracks.

"Okay, Okay! I don't have time for this..." Anders sighed and frantically inched back.

Once Tempest reached Leliana at a pacing distance. He trotted after her and kept just at her heels. "I take it he didn't take too kindly to the story, aye? Where are you headed off to now, lass?"

Leliana didn't hear much of a door open from someone following her. So when she heard Tempest's voice she paused in her escape as she didn't know how to react. Her actions became frozen as she stared at the ground before flinching against his asked question. Before she realized it she turned to face Tempest and blindly sought to wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace. For a moment her whole body shuddered against his as her eyes that were filled with tears had began to slip some out onto his chest where she buried her face.

"I—I" She attempted to say, which only came out in a blubber of broken words as sadness rang in her voice.

She wasn't certain as to how to answer it, since the truth of the matter was that she didn't know where she was headed. Anywhere but here seemed appealing though. But the more she thought on the matter of where she could go. The more she realized she didn't have that many choices. The thought of it just created more frustration, desperation, and sadness. Before all this madness that she created for herself, her life was good, complete. But deep down she knew that was just a dream that she soon would wake up from.

She didn't want to let go at that moment, that her grip tightened further, and further until she couldn't hold tighter. It seemed to be the only thing that calmed her from the emotional wreck she put herself though, and it gave her a sense of sanity too. She feared letting go of the only person that made this whole thing better would hash those feelings out once more.

After she managed to calm down enough, Leliana tried to look up to Tempest even if she looked like a wreck with tear stained cheeks and a flushed face. But her hold around him didn't loosen. "We need to leave." Leliana stated quickly as she nudged him in a tug towards her. "Please Tempest, I can't stay here. –And, and I d-don't want to leave alone." She explained as her eyes shifted down between them with uncertainty. After all she didn't expect Tempest to agree to this mad idea. After all he still had to deal with Marcella. Not to mention they both just got over that blow up they had when she got off the pirate ship. But one had to hope, and she didn't take Tempest to be the type to hold grudges.

She was holding him so thight and so sudden that Tempest couldn't ignore her despair in the slightest. How it shocked him-as if suddenly slammed with a ton of bricks onto his shoulders to carry. How he disliked seeing her this upset-or any woman for that matter. They would always be his weakness because women expressed their emotions vividly and fluidly in comparison to their counterparts. Being a Tevinter Exile, Tempest could shun away only so much emotion, and he thrived on admiration and happiness the most.  
"Lass...? Was it something I said?" Tempest reacted to her fast sniffling and rushed explaining. He frowned then and reached up to return the hug. "Uhm... There... there, now."

He felt his stomach roll over in knots with how poorly he tried to console her. Tempest reached up to help in drying her tears once she had calmed a little. "...That was piss-poor, I know... I'm not exactly equipped to handle a woman's tears; unless they're tears of joy."

Not even the slight joke seemed as cheerful as it should have been; though and Leliana looked up towards him with a new proposition. She wanted him to basically drop everything that he was working on- again- to disappear with her. With such an expression, there was no way Tempest could have refused her. He couldn't bring it in him to have possibly destroyed what little hope and light that she had left.

"Alright." He said after a stiff nod, and tried to reinforce his usual confident smile. "We can leave right now."

Through from the tavern, Anders had finally managed to step outside. He saw how close Leliana was holding Tempest. It nearly appeared as though she just ran straight into his arms. Anders felt his shoulders square on their edges as he tried to fold his arms-a maneuver at the given time to keep himself from unleashing a wave of magic against Tempest. After all...Leliana was right in the other man's embrace.

"So, that's how it is, is it?" Anders huffed dryly and shifts his weight to one side.

"What?" Tempest asked with a raised brow and looked briefly towards Anders. Why was it that everyone thought they were an item? Had he really reflected that much of an ownership over the Icon's lass? He frowned once more, but couldn't inch out of Leliana's hold. "Oh, no... Contrary to popular belief, she truly hates me! Besides, I wouldn't have her cry like this in front of me, if she were mine."

Anders felt his frown and guilt increase to his added confusion. "Leliana, this cannot be your true choice. Think of our child."

When she felt Tempest move towards wiping away her tears she leaned her head towards the palm of his hand in an automatic reaction. She didn't realize it until she felt her own nerves calming and began to smile up towards him. His explanation of how he didn't deal with tears and women very well at least put a smile on her face until she realized how comfortable she had become with Tempest. But even then she didn't want to pull away. It was the only thing that felt safe and without a form of judgement.

A part of her wasn't expecting Tempest to agree to her suggestion of them leaving, that she was on the verge of apologizing for saying such a thing. After all she couldn't expect him to drop everything just for her, after all they were nothing but traveling companions. Sure they had that 'one night' but that's all it was, was one night. She didn't expect anything more out of Tempest, and she didn't want another close relationship like that again so soon.

"Tempest—" Leliana whispered as she looked down between them briefly. But as she heard his response of agreeing to leaving with her paused her in her tracks both verbally and physically from responding back due to the shock.

Before she could even get a word in back towards Tempest, or even let him go finally. She heard from her side of someone else stepping outside. Feeling caught, Leliana quickly looked over in shock and speechless as she saw who it really was that walked out. "Anders-!" Leliana stated what her mind was screaming as her grip accidentally tightened around Tempest.

"That is how what is?" Leliana asked dumbly as she looked over to Tempest and then looked back over to Anders with a guilty smile. "This?" She asked again with a chuckle. By this point Tempest jumped in with an explanation to try and make things better, but it seemed the choice of words just made it worse as she scoffed upon hearing him say she hated him. Not to mention that last sentence struck a nerve that resulted in her looking up at him with surprise.

Soon enough her attention was pulled back to Anders and his confusion, and possible hurt though and her hold against Tempest was loosened. At least at this point he could have been free to protect himself from Anders rage as she stepped away from Tempest by a few paces.

"I am thinking of our child… And you." Leliana replied defensively with her hands held out. "Ever since I left Kirkwall, everything I've done is for you and him. To atone for my rash and idiotic decisions from before that I kept from you for years."

Leliana felt her own anger rising at this point and before it got out of control she took a breath to pause her thoughts, and words before they were spoken. For a moment her eyes casted down between them in thought before glancing back up hesitantly. "No matter what you think, there is no 'choice' I have made. Did you forget our little spat in the tavern? If I didn't want you to have a hand in those dealings, do you really think I would involve myself in that manner with him? … Tempest has been nothing more than a partner, a friend, and someone who has helped me… Disappear even if I didn't agree with the methods." Leliana explained as she looked over her shoulder towards Tempest as she recalled exactly what he put her through recently with those pirates. It was of course something she was still upset about, but she did get him back in a sense.

"You can believe what you want though." Leliana said as she looked back to Anders. "Because it doesn't matter. I still stand by my decision, and I won't be returning to Kirkwall."

"That wasn't a spat, that was... having a conversation." Anders tried to reason with Leliana gently even though she clearly spoke of where she stood.

He just couldn't believe that he was in yet another argument with his significant other. He wasn't even trying to argue; though he couldn't nudge away the jealousy and heartache that he felt attempting to overwhelm him. Anders turned to look at Tempest next, as to quickly deflect any response away from Leliana at that point. He was shocked, and he'd rather not continue to see her in any lime-light of blame.

"This is your fault." Anders said and unleashed a wave of ice spikes in his direction once Leliana had stepped away enough.

Tempest barely had enough time to react; using his magic with a sweep of his arm and raising up a wall of the very earth. It was a method used from controlling old roots from underneath the sand. Tempest carefully peeked his head out from the other side of the wall in concern and confusion.

"Me? What did I do?" He questioned; only to have his own running mouth cut short from having to run and dodge Anders's fire attacks next.

"Its what you didn't do!" Anders scowled and turned in a chase after Tempest with his fire aimed on him. "You should have just brought her to me from the start!"

Tempest was running in zig-zag patterns and small tumbles; that (granted) we're a little slow, but effective for a short period of time. Once Anders began to close in on him; however, Tempest ducked low and spun around to capture the other mage's wrists. He looked at him in a demanding expression. "Look, mate, I'm getting a little tired of people trying to kill me lately. Let's just take a breath and-"

Anders reared back next and slammed his forehead hard against Tempest's cranium as a defense mechanism. Stunned, Tempest hollered in pain - which followed shortly by Anders also beginning to holler in pain. The two mages of essentially light and dark stumbled and rubbed their sore new injuries.

"Ow-shit, Mate!" Tempest winced and started to pout. "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know!-I panicked! You had my hands..." Anders groaned and started to whimper in return.

"Bloody hell... Its bleeding, isn't it?" Tempest huffed under his breath as the familiar aura of bloodmagic lit lightly over his skin with the tingle of access energy. He couldn't help but to cradle his forehead and walk in a small circle in order to try and raise his head up again.

"It better be!" Anders snapped at him while looking up quickly after losing his balance a little.

"Oh, shut up..." Tempest groaned back. "My eyebrows are one of my best features, you twit! ...Let's stop playing around for a moment."

Returning back towards Tempest, Anders punched him across the face, right at his cheekbone. "I'm not playing around!"

Tempest stiffened and winced from the hit. Slowly, he reached up to wipe away the next opened wound from any dangling blood before looking back towards him. "You're making this really difficult not to-"

Anders snarled, and struck him quickly again before Tempest could try anymore reasoning. Though by then, Tempest had, had it with being a punching bag. He dodged the following swing and rammed his knee forward to bruise Anders's testicles. The rotten move caused the blonde mage to double over in pain and with a silent gasp.

Though Tempest didn't spare a moment to stop. He brought his left hand towards Anders's arm to hold him still while punching him fast two times in the chest. Then he pulled his arm back and slammed his right elbow onto Anders's back. Anders fell down into a growing collection of vines onto the ground.

Anders couldn't holler. He was too busy gasping for air and groaning in pain. However, he did recognize quickly of what was to become of him. The vines ensnared around his limbs, twisting him to face towards the sky and stretching him openly into a spread-eagle pose. All of it had been done, for the momentum build-up of witnessing the following wave of vines that quickly rose high into the air and then turned downward to plummet towards Anders's eyes. The blonde mage found his voice at the last minute while the vines came to a sudden halt, just inches before his sights. Anders thought for a moment that he was going to be seriously injured, at the very least.

"I'm going... to make this... very clear." Tempest wheezed for breath and nursed his few injuries delicately. "...I don't like fighting, Mate-I'm a bad fighter... But I'm an excellent killer-and I enjoy killing."

Anders couldn't look away from the sharpened roots that were aimed so close to his eyes, in order to have seen Tempest. He understood the warning-for it was rather obvious that he was not to be under-estimated. Tempest didn't get where his was simply by riding on other people's coat tails. (Although, coat-tail riding did help Tempest.)

"I've had my temper tested pretty thin lately... So stop trying to piss me off." Tempest said after a gulp for air.

Leliana saw the hurt on Anders face and she hated herself for even putting him through this emotional turmoil. It was one reason she planned to never return to Kirkwall. Because she didn't want to face him, and tell him it was over. But here she was having to face her biggest fear and it killed her since she still had love for him. She just knew they couldn't put back together the broken pieces. Why couldn't Anders see that too?

He was always the stubborn one of the two of them, and it showed rather quickly as he took how his anger against Tempest. Even though she was far enough away to avoid the ice attack, Leliana couldn't help but to jump and yelp in surprise away from it. She should have expected much of an attack. After all he did worse to Fenris when he found out about her becoming close with him during his tranquil state. But it was still a shock and made it so her jaw slacked open with a brief silence before catching a glimpse of Tempest dodging the several attacks.

"Anders!" Leliana shouted as she ran towards him. But she didn't get close enough since she didn't want to get in the way. Get struck, as that would result in more guilt for Anders.

"D-Dammit Anders! I told him, begged him practically not to take me to Kirkwall! He was doing as I asked!" Leliana argued back as she frowned to his rant towards Tempest.

It seemed like nothing was getting through to the mage though, as she was ignored even when he passed by to chase Tempest down. When the gap between them was closed a part of her hoped this madness between them would end, that somehow Tempest would reach through to him when he grabbed Anders wrists. But she was wrong yet again. Upon the head butting moment, Leliana flinched away in her own pain that was felt for them.

She wasn't sure if to approach them at that moment then because she hoped that the pain they felt would have literary knocked some sense into them both. That they would stop this madness! But she couldn't have been anymore wrong when she witnessed Anders punch Tempest again across the face. "Anders please-!" Leliana yelled as she had clearly had enough of this as she began approaching them both. But before she reached either of them she saw the fed up look in Tempest's eyes. The aura around him should have been waring enough to back away. But Leliana learned of Tempests restraint, and obviously he was holding back until now to attack back.

Knowing this Leliana tried to make a slower approach towards Tempest, but she wasn't able to even call out his name yet as he made a strike against Anders most delicate area. The move alone made Leliana's mouth to drop open until she looked to Anders and saw his pain. "Tempest! C'mon not you too!" Leliana said frustrated and in worry as she watched in complete horror as Tempest defended himself.

Watching it she was in shock and it was probably best since it was the 'only' thing holding her back from stopping them both. If she did intervene she probably would have gotten hurt in some manner by accident. But that wasn't her concern. Seeing both Anders and Tempest in pain, bleeding, and not giving up made her stomach turn into knots and caused her knees to become weak. It wasn't until the familiar vines came from the ground that Leliana was able to budge from her position.

"No—Tempest… Please don't." She practically cried in a rush she ran over to Anders, but stopped short of standing behind Tempest. This was due to hearing his explanation to Anders of how he was a killer, not a fighter. It at least gave her a bit of hope that he wasn't going to 'hurt' Anders, but in fact scare him from attacking him any further. It might have worked but that didn't mean she agreed with the methods! What if he wasn't able to control himself to 'stop'? After all Anders kept attacking him.

"If you don't let him go right now Tempest, you're going to have to worry about someone else 'pissing you off.'" Leliana suggested as she reached to smack him behind the head. Of course the hit was less than what he recently endured, but she wasn't about to let either of them get away with this. Especially Anders when he got free. He would have gotten the most earful from her. Because not only was this dumb, but he could have gotten himself killed.

"And you!" Leliana said with a point to Anders… Okay so maybe she wouldn't have waited until he was free. Could he blame her? After all he scared her to the point of thinking she'd physically lose him forever. She didn't just need him, but their son too! The very thought alone increased the amount of tears filling her eyes. "What were you thinking!? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Not that I think you'd kill him." Leliana said in a whisper towards Tempest. "At least I hope not."

In a turn back towards Anders, Leliana frowned and started to fold her arms over her chest in her own defensive mechanism. After being this close Leliana was able to finally see the extent of the damage they had done to one another and Leliana let out a nerve wrecked sigh past her lips. If she allowed it her whole body would have been shaking at this point due to the rush of fear they both caused her.

"You both are assholes." Leliana stated furiously. "Do you have any idea how it made me feel seeing you two fighting each other when there's no reason to do so!?"

Tempest flinched briefly from the smack that Leliana gave him. He rubbed the back of his head and looked to her as if a little stunned and annoyed that she down-played his attempt at terrifying Anders. The man needed to to be shown where he stood on the matter.

"What the-" He glanced away and lowered his hands at that point. "I suppose you're expecting me to just 'take it' then?"

"No reason?!" Anders huffed and finally gave in to the pulling of the vines.

Tempest glanced down and guided Leliana away from the area. "Lets just go. Before this gets worse for everyone."

Even with the look Tempest gave her, Leliana didn't budge from her own stance of disappoint and added anger that he acted this way. Which was amusing in a sense if one thought on it. After all Tempest was a blood mage who had an added passenger inside him too. He easily could have done as he pleased to her. But Leliana had more faith in him that he would have done the right thing.

Which he did. He could have easily killed Anders too like Tempest did those bandits that tried to capture her that one time. "No, not take it. But perhaps be a bit nicer?" Leliana suggested with a forced smile. After all, Anders did keep up with his own antics that lead him to being pinned down and threatened. But that didn't mean Leliana liked the method any more or less.

In a glance over her shoulder Leliana looked back to Anders and flinched due to his words. After all he did have his own reason, as stupid as it was, to attack Tempest. Right then it made her clearly wonder if Anders would ever really back down from trying to convince her to leave with him. Not only did that put Anders in danger to fight with Tempest. But Tempest in danger too. She obviously didn't want to take that risk. So before she took another step with Tempest, she stopped in mid-step and let her grip around Tempest slip as she soon looked to the ground.

"I-I can't…" Leliana stated as she looked up to Tempest. "… I won't be leaving with either of you. At least not right now. I just—" In a pause her eyes shifted hesitantly around before looking back to Anders. "… Need a moment. Please Tempest, let him go. I will be back shortly to handle all of this. Just try to avoid killing each other in my absence?"

Before either of them could protest the thought Leliana looked back to Tempest and gave him a bit of a nod of her head. She expected him to respect her wishes, as Anders was always the more stubborn one and would want to seek her out no matter the consequences. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this Tempest." She whispered as her hand eventually lifted from his arm so she could finally leave the area, she wasn't aware of her hand being there until now that it made her hesitantly clear her throat.

Hopefully after she left she could find a more secluded area on this island to collect her thoughts, along with everything that occurred today. Little did she knew she would have been followed by someone in the shadows. Usually she was more aware, but after all the strenuous things that happened today. Could one blame her?

Tempest felt a sudden tightness in his chest each time he heard Leliana pleading him; not just because of the tone of her voice but also because she was pleading him to done something he didn't currently agree with. Then again, that may have been a lie. Tempest didn't really want to have been put in this situation to begin with. His aggravation of the notion as already brought to a head. Anders already saw him as a threat and that was the last thing Tempest wanted to appear to him as.

He couldn't look to her at the moment; feeling her grasp slip from him. She was turning away and declaring she needed time to think. Tempest wouldn't deny that; not this time-when every option had finally been laid out before her. He didn't believe it to have been right for himself to stand in the way of that.

He had waited until she was gone from their sight before he had released Anders. The other mage rolled away on the ground; pulling away the vines as if they were the most vile creation he ever had the unpleasantly to physically come into contact with.

"I can't believe you let her go!" Anders huffed in shock and pushed away the roots as he marched past him. "We're not done discussing-"

"I'm not letting you follow her. Not right now." Tempest stated but remained looking away at the moment.

Anders paused from the abrupt challenge and turned, looking back at him before returning to stand in front of Tempest. "Just who do you serve, exactly?"

Tempest's eyes squinted at Anders for a moment, but he didn't respond. It was certainly a question to contemplate at the moment. The Icon gave him orders that required of him to return to here at some point, but it shouldn't have been this soon. By now, Anders knew that.

Instead, Tempest turned away from him and started to walk back towards the tavern. "Give her some air, mate. She's been smothered since she left Kirkwall."

"How do you know anything about that?" Anders questioned more harshly before his accusations quickly followed, before trying to figure out where Leliana had went. "You know nothing about her. You don't know her like I do, and you never will."

*******

Marcella had managed to capture Leliana while she was on her walk. The battle of two rogues fighting hadn't lasted long once Marcella's hidden traps were sprung. She managed to have tied Leliana up and was forcing her to walk with her towards a large cave on the beach.

"Keep moving," Marcella ordered and prodded Leliana with a spear to her back. The redhead's hands were tied behind her back; forcing her to walk wherever that Marcella directed her. "Because of you and Tempest, I've lost all my resources. Now, I'll have to barter with the Charlatan for more men to kill him."

Leliana tried to look behind herself to look at Marcella. But everytime she did it seemed like that damn weapon was pressed to her back again and that was one uncomfortable feeling she didn't want to repeatedly feel. "Oh I'm moving alright." Leliana growled as she rolled her eyes away from the ground to look up at the sky. She wondered in that moment of how long she had left both Anders and Tempest both, clearly they would start looking for her right? She knew Anders would eventually get curious. But clearly Tempest was not much of a worrier like Anders.

"You know they'll come looking for me." Leliana said in a light chuckle as she adjusted her shoulders back. "All you're doing here is making it so much easier for me to kill you."

Why Marcella thought to even capture her to get close to Tempest was beyond her. Did this woman really think like most they ran into, and believe she and Tempest were close? If she did than she had a rude awakening coming since it was clear Tempest and her were nothing more than traveling partners. Not that she was complaining, since any relationship brought complication. Just look at what she had to endure with leaving Anders. Clearly Leliana didn't want to drag someone else into her life just to hurt them by having to leave again.

"What are your plans anyways?" Leliana asked curiously. "It's not like telling me will spoil it for the main attendees."

"It's pretty simple... The Charlatan has been wanting to meet you. So, I'm going to sell you to him." Marcella responded with no hesitation other than the thickening of her antivan accent. "What he does with you his business. As for Tempest, I'll be luring him into another trap to find you and this time, with what new reinforcements that the Charlatan will give me, I'll be able to take him out quickly. And if that other man gets in the way, I'll have him taken out too."

The two went deeper into the cave and soon discovered an entirely new civilization of pirates, dug pushers, and smugglers. Each were grouped within their own station of practiced talents, and they were either making bargains with a "fence" importer, or they were at competitions with one another and making bets on the winners.

The fact that Leliana was being guided in by tied down ropes and at spear-point was hardly anything to raise a brow at. In the cages further back, there were all sorts of goods that ranged from drugs to prostitutes, and sometimes things that even appeared to have been forced labor.

Marcella took Leliana to the main building and held back her spear at her side. "Open up. I've come to see the Charlatan. I want to make a deal."

A woman with dark black hair stepped from the doors and stood before the entrance as if to have kept it blocked. "What do you this time, Marcella? Something important, I hope...?"

"The Charlatan has been looking for the Queen of Kirkwall ever since rumors spread about her being marooned nearby." Marcella answered and used the blunt end of her spear to strike the back of Leliana's legs in order to make her drop and kneel before the woman. "I've brought her to him. For a price."

The woman stepped forward and clasped Leliana's chin to force her to look up at her. There was a studious glare in her eyes and a slight frown that grew. "She's not a Kirkwaller."

"No. She's not." Marcella confirmed and looked down at her. "I had to do a little digging on this one. The Queen is Orlesian and certainly not a mage."

"Orlesian? That's interesting. And clearly a good reason to why it's been so difficult to find her. Most of us were beginning to believe she was dead." The other woman said and finally released Leliana's chin. "Well, lass? Are you Orlesian? Speak up."

Leliana quickly sighed when she heard of Marcella's plans of selling her to this Charlatan person. I guess the whole plus side to all this is what Leliana would finally get to meet the damn person. Hopefully it wasn't one of those people that were put on a pedestal when really they were an old man, with stinky breath, a scruffy beard, and pot belly stomach from having one to many ales. It was probably the later over the more appealing version though. That was probably why this Charlatan fellow had all these people working for them… Cause they were too lazy to do it themselves.

"Great… Being sold off once more. I can't wait…" She chimed as excitedly as possible, which was obviously faked. But her attempts didn't seem to make matters any better for her since Marcella was still trying to take control.

As they reached the cave and walked further inside Leliana curiously looked around. It was shocking to her how they had so many supplies, people and just a community own here right below their noses. It made her wonder exactly how long Marcella had been watching her and Tempest. "Not bad… Hey you don't need any help do ya?" Leliana asked mockingly over her shoulder and then laughed. "Just kidding, I just wanted to try out some of your toys you got down here."

Obviously Leliana was trying to get under Marcella's skin to irritate her, its not like she could have done it any other way than with her words. But as they reached the door Leliana kept silent and looked to the sphere that recently was used to jab her in the back. It was a shame her hands were tied, if they were she would have tried by now to make any kind of escape. Even if it risked her life since the last thing she wanted to be used as was as a pawn.

As the door opened and the woman behind it let them in Leliana looked around the room, but then a surge of pain shot through her leg when Marcella obviously struck it and caused her to curse in pain and go down to her knees as she wanted in the first place. She had to hold back in say any rotten words, how she wanted too as well. But the other woman grabbed her chin before then as to examine her.

It was almost amusing to her in that moment as they spoke back and forth on how she wasn't a Kirkwaller, but an Orlesian. It amazed her every second she listened to these two speak because they spoke as if it if was unnatural for the Queen of Kirkwall to be foreigner. Sure she always considered herself Ferelden. But her accent obviously made others believe she never left Orlais.

Even when the other woman approached her and asked her if she was really Orlesian Leliana couldn't help but to smirk. She could have easily answered at that point. Given it away by her accent, but she didn't. She rebelled instead against the women and quickly spit in the woman's face to show she wasn't going to speak or easily comply with either of these two.

The woman arched back for the moment to wipe away the spit and then slapped Leliana across the face.

"She is Orlesian. She wouldn't shut up earlier." Marcella reassured to keep the focus on trying to see the Charlatan.

"She's got spunk. The Charlatan likes that." The woman said and cocked a grin finally.

"So open up the doors. I came to make a deal with the Charlatan; not some two-bit smuggler." Marcella scoffed and folded her arms.

"You know the rules. No one knows who the Charlatan is." The woman stated as though repeating an old message.

Marcella's back straightened then and her chin shifted outward. "I came here to find the Charlatan- -the real Charlatan- and to make a del to get myself more men and resources. And I'm not leaving till an arrangement is made."

"You want an arrangement? Fine." The woman said and turned away to the other side of the door and shifting it behind her.

Just when Marcella thought she may have blew her chance, the woman returned back outside of the building and handed Marcella a piece of paper before crossing her arms defiantly. Marcella looked at the paper in a little bit of confusion.

"What's this?" Marcella asked.

"Directions to the Charlatan. The true founder of our organization will be waiting for you there, at that location." The woman answered with a slight nod.

"Why can't I meet him here?" Marcella asked on the brink of a complaint.

"Obviously, the Charlatan does not wish to raise an awareness of his or her identity to the people that serve him or her." The woman explained with a roll of her eyes.

Marcella groaned and turned away, dragging Leliana along with her.

*******

Moments later, at the tavern, Anders was clearly concerned and asking people around if they had seen Leliana. Most had said "no" which raised his worry. Meanwhile, Tempest had seemed to have been taking the thought of Leliana missing all in stride. She did say she wanted some alone time, and Tempest was willing to give that to her.

"How can you just sit there and drink?" Anders asked him in disbelief. He watched as Tempest took another drink, and Anders frowned in disgust before reaching over and taking the mug away.

"Hey-" Tempest started to pout.

"Regardless of where Leliana chooses to be, isn't it your job to keep her safe?" Anders demanded from him.

"She's not a mage, and I'm not a Templar assigned to her." Tempest shrugged and looked away. "Nor have I been knighted to a specific station of any royal family. So unless you plan on paying me a little extra, mate...?"

"That's extortion!" Anders scolded and turned while downing the stolen drink.

"That was mine." Tempest pointed out, causing Anders to quickly spit the ale out. Tempest sighed with a pout. "What a waste..."

Arlen walked into the bar and stood beside Tempest. He leaned against the bar and lowered his voice to a mumble. "I found Marcella. She has Leliana."

"Well that was convenient." Tempest piped rather cheery; almost as if expecting it.  
"Marcella? Who's Marcella?" Anders demanded quickly next to them.

Tempest ignored him and continued with his conversation. "So, what she does she want?"

"The Charlatan-" Arlen started to say and Tempest instantly laughed with a dark chuckle; so Arlen continued. "She wants more resources... and men...namely to destroy you, I'm guessing."

Tempest laughed more and started to stand up. "I see..."

He didn't mean to seem so cold hearted, but Tempest found it too funny. He had spent this whole time trying to weasel Marcella out of hiding, when finally she poked her head put of her hole on her own instead. Sure, it was at a risk, but the risk was small.

"I don't!" Anders demanded, now more annoyed and concerned than before. "Leliana's in danger, and you're laughing?-"

"Relax. I have everything under control." Tempest smiled and turned away. "Marcella wants the Charlatan? I'll give her the Charlatan."

***********

At the new cave that Marcella took Leliana to, the area was dark and a little damp. Marcella was not pleased with the accommodations to say the least. She half had thought the whole new stream of directions was bogus. Of was only moments later that she heard the shuffling sound of someone approaching the cliff-side in front of them.

"You look like you're waiting for someone." A voice said before stepping into the light.

Marcella looked up to see that it was Tempest. She frowned with a sneer and aimed her spear at Leliana's throat. "I should have known information would leak out..."

"Oh, no, lass. No information leaked this time." Tempest shook his head innocently and paced the edge of the cliff-side. "You've raised enough hell to wake even the dead, with your demands for the one true person who inspired the island's organization. Well... Here I am."

"I don't believe you." Marcella pressed the tip of the blade closer to Leliana's neck by then.

"You don't have to. You have been an eyesore to the ports for too long; and more importantly, you have something that I want." Tempest shrugged and then turned as he stopped in his tracks. "And I always get what I want."

"Don't you think for a second that I'm giving her up easily!" Marcella scoffed with a frozen sneer.

"Oh no... I know your grudges quite well." Tempest shook his head then and smiled. "I would rather us skip the red tape in all this... You want an army to kill me, I want to kill you... Why not we stop wasting time and just settle this now?"

Marcella slowly inched her spear slightly away from Leliana's neck by then and took a more trusting stance, but remained guarded next to her. "I'm listening..."

Due to the strike across her face Leliana cried out in a grunt of pain. So much was expected after spitting in someone's face though. Not to say she wasn't proud of doing as much, because she was beyond thrilled that she got at least that much in after everything she had been having to endure with asshole people lately. Since clearly she had much to complain about. Was it too much to ask for one calm day where she could drink away all her damn problems? Guess not.

Before Leliana knew it she was dragged to another area. Truthfully she was getting just as fed up as Marcella was with this hide and seek game they were playing with this Charlatan. Why did they need to hide? Were they really that much of a coward to not show their face to the people that worked for them? Of course these questions wouldn't be answered, and Leliana didn't care either way. But it clearly didn't make any sense to her to have people working for someone and never make a face-to-face contact.

"Your friend hits hard." Leliana said to Marcella as they walked deeper into the wet and cold cave. "Makes your hits feel like little a pillow fight with my girlfriends." She added in a teasing tone that was purposely made to get under the woman's skin. Leliana couldn't believe she even tried to stop Tempest before from killing her. That in itself was a mistake and something she wouldn't take for granted a second time if it came up.

"You want to go a second round. I'll let you have the first hit. Right here…" She said with a pause to turn her cheek towards her where the other woman slapped her. "Right where she hit me so maybe I can feel what you give me next. C'mon what do ya say—"

Before Leliana could try and piss Marcella off further Leliana also heard the footsteps from above them and it paused her long enough to look up and fixate her eyes on the shadowed figure. In a squint of her eyes that she tried to focus did no use until the voice echoed around them. The person didn't need to step into the light as she knew right away of who it was. After all she just left him moments ago, and here he was. It clearly made her wonder how he knew to come here.

But she wasn't able to ask any questions as the blade against her throat was pressed so quickly against her flesh that she had to lean back. Hesitantly she gulped down the knot forming as her eyes shifted over to Marcella in a frown. "You know this isn't very comfortable." Leliana mumbled over towards her, which she expected to be responded with a less than appealing gesture. At this point she didn't care though, as the woman couldn't hurt her worse than what she had been put through in the past.

It was hard to listen to the conversation Tempest and Marcella were having with the blade against her throat. But she did at least hear of Tempest admitting to being the Charlatan. Perhaps not in those exact words. Since the man loved to be vague at times, and the three of them knew of what he was talking about. Of course this made her think more on how never told her this little tid bit of information. Was it just a ploy to get Marcella out of her hole, to capture her, so he could finally do in with Marcella as he wanted all along? He couldn't have been using her again, at least he better not have been! Because the mage would have gotten another beating.

When the spear was finally taken from her neck Leliana lowered her chin as she was finally able to breathe properly once more instead of being swanned out and forced into a position she didn't prefer. Her eyes settled on Tempest next as she gave him a little smile. "Hey Tempest!" She boasted cheerfully. Behind her she carefully tried to loosen the ropes that kept her wrists tied together. If she was able to at least get enough wiggle room she could have maneuvered in a way to at least have a fighting chance with her hands still tied but in front of her.

When the silence grew between them Leliana looked back and forth between Marcella and Tempest. Only the dripping sound of droplets of water hitting the ground was heard until Leliana finally spoke. "Hm, what?" She asked abruptly as her body shifted to work more on the ropes behind her. "I should kill everyone and escape?" Leliana asked innocently with a look of dumbfounded-ness as she pinned her gaze more on Marcella at that point. Before the woman could respond though Leliana smiled and shifted her body again. "Sorry… It's the voices." Leliana cocked her head to one side to notion the voices coming from there and to make Marcella believe she was really crazy. When Leliana gave her enough pause to think on that a soft chuckle passed her lips next before correcting herself as she rolled her eyes. "I'm just kidding! … That's not what they really said…"

But Leliana didn't give Marcella room to respond as all her wiggling and twisting gave her enough room to take her hands that were tied behind her and jump in the air to where she could rotate her arms to where they were in front of her once more. Even though she was still bound, Leliana interlocked her fingers to where they were one large fist. Leliana used every bit of her strength to strike down against the back of Marcellas neck next in an attempt to knock the woman out. The act wasn't done for Tempest, but to clearly take out her own frustrations on the woman of what she put her through.

Tempest could only smile a little and gave an encouraging nod towards Leliana once she had called out to him. She didn't appear to have been afraid in the least (which was a relief to him because Anders may would still kill him over all this), but there was a red mark that painted her cheek. Of course he was not happy about that; and neither would her lover.

She started almost talking to herself which did bring up an odd pause between Tempest and Marcella at that point. Marcella turned to her in a fit of aggravation and confusion at that point.

"What the hell-?" She started to ask until the strike against the back of her neck came.

Tempest flinched visibly but couldn't help the slight grin that he still had. After all, there was a slight interest to seeing two women that he slept with to be fighting. Though he knew Anders would not stand for it long, and the sound of the mage beginning to rush forward caused Tempest for hold his hand back in a signal for him to stay still. Because Marcella would kill Leliana for sure then if she noticed other people were there. So, Tempest watched as the antivan woman rounded her grip onto the spear in her hands. In a broad sweeping motion, she smashed the weapon across Leliana's legs to trip and rushed to shove the blade towards her head in a deadly strike.

"Marcella!" Tempest shouted at her to regain her attention. The action worked well enough in time, and Tempest folded his arms. "Use that blade on her now, and I'll remove my offer from the table."

"You've offered nothing!" Marcella snapped up at him and blew a breath to clear her wild hair from her face.

"I offered to settle things." Tempest reminded her with his broad grin still.

"How?" She demanded and inched back a little when Tempest revealed a dagger from his sleeve.

Tempest threw the blade in a flip, with its tip aimed down into the sand. "A duel. You and me."

"A duel?" She repeated and her eyes looked back to the dagger. Her back straightened and she attempted to lean back to the balls of her heels once more.

"I don't like the threat of someone attempting to take Kadara's ports away from me, lass. You want better jobs, you'll have to raise the status of your profession. You will need to take over the island just as I have done." Tempest shrugged in his explanation and leaped down to the ground level that they were on. "So. Here's what I propose. We will see who draws a blade the fastest. The loser drowns in their own blood, and the winner takes everything; the island, the ports, and the girl."

"So, we're still set on killing each other." Marcella mused and moved cautiously towards the blade.

Tempest glanced towards Leliana to check and see that she wasn't hurt too badly. He shrugged then and looked back to Marcella.

"Two people killing each other is better than a lot of people killing each other." He said. "We don't have the population to survive a full blown war of espionage and piracy, lass. And I grow disgusted with the thought that when most of those men could be making me rich instead of slicing each other's throats."

"Point taken." Marcella agreed then and took the dagger from the ground. She stood back up then and placed the blade into the loop of her belt. "The Charlatan must make a hefty sum."

"Aye." Tempest answered with a tug at his lips, and began his turn to guide Marcella away from Leliana. "But it's never enough for my appetite."

Marcella made her move then; reaching for the blade to draw and throw at him. "You're still selfish-!"

Before she could throw the blade, an arm stretched from the shadows and grabbed a fist full of Marcella's hair. The hidden person jerked her head back and revealed a blade with a separate hand. The sharpened blade pressed to her throat and sliced open a gash so wide that Marcella's blood ran thick and fast down the front of her smuggler's coat.

Tempest tilted his head and watched with amusment then, as Marcella's body convulsed against the person who was holding her-at least until she got an eyefull of his highlighted moment to cheat his own challenge. "Aye; very."

The person pushed Marcella down and crowded over her then; revealing into the low cave light to have been Arlen. The blonde muscular male viciously stabbed the woman numerous times in the back; severing a crack of bone that clearly would have been her spine, and keeping a precise aim to where her heart would have been.

Tempest stared down at the deed; for he had to look. He had to witness and make certain that not only Marcella was dead-but there was no way a necromancer could successfully bring her back. By the time he couldn't watch anymore, Arlen's repeated stabs had began to slow, and the front of his garments were covered in her blood.

"Arlen..." Tempest started to call to him and swallowed away a small lump growing in his throat. "Arlen! That's enough."

Arlen finally stopped after a while; nearly as if being pulled from a trance on his own. He looked up towards Tempest then; expecting and waiting much like a faithful servant would have done for their master. Because he would have anything for Tempest; if he'd only command him.

"Are you certain they weren't followed?" Tempest asked him then, and paused to the sound of Anders rushed down from the cliff-side.

Arlen shook his head then and answered verbally and soft. "No one."

"Good. Get her out of here." Tempest smiled again and turned to see Anders rushing to Leliana.

"Leliana! Oh, thank the Maker!" Anders praised in a sigh of relief, untied the ropes that bound her, and placed a healing spell over Leliana's forehead to quickly soothe down the rest of her body. But his complaints were only beginning to rise as he turned and scooped at Tempest at the same time. "Why didn't you do something sooner? She didn't have to be injured in all of this!"

Tempest held his hands up innocently and glanced towards Arlen as the other blonde mage dragged away Marcella's body in order to dispose of her. "First of all, it would be better to be injured and healed later than to be killed, aye? Second; I did not want to risk the chance that Marcella actually did inspire another follower to turn against me, and possibly strike after she was killed. I have plenty of enemies, mate, and I operate better by knowing who they are."

Leliana couldn't help but to scream in pain when Marcella struck her legs which caused Leliana to fall to the ground. When she reopened her eyes due to hearing Tempest's voice yelling at her, Leliana had seen the blade so close to her head that it would have ended things quickly, and at least painfully. Leliana couldn't help but to smirk up at the other woman. "Oh you really need to stop using that nasty weapon Marcella. I told you to use your hands, and that you'd get a free hit!"

Leliana could only imagine how much Marcella was being driven insane not only with her antics but Tempest's as well. It was amusing to watch to say in the least to see her getting under the other woman's skin. But from here Leliana was interesting in what Tempest's offer was to Marcella so being quiet now would have been for the best. Even if she had a clear idea of what was going to happen.

When the blade made a connection to the ground Leliana looked back up to Tempest with a frown as he explained a fight to the death. He really wasn't going to risk his own life for a few ports, the whole island, and even herself. The very thought of him risking not only his existence but hers made her frown to he mage. The look was probably enough given that she didn't even have to speak a single word to the mage even though she wanted to with how upset he made her right then.

In a careful shift of her eyes Leliana watched as Marcella approached to pluck the blade from the ground. She wasn't aware of the person behind both of them, so just like Marcella was shocked in that quick moment so was Leliana as she let out a squeal and jumped back when Marcella was dragged back and attacked. After all, Leliana believed for a second attack to come. But for her, and see as she was still incapable of defending herself as she normally could did put worry in the back of her mind. But soon enough the shadow figure stepped out of the shadows and Leliana saw it was Arlen. In a mouth drop Leliana looked back up at Tempest. A part of her couldn't believe the expression he held. After all wasn't he once close with this woman?

When Tempest started to call out to Arlen, Leliana hesitantly shifted her gaze over to the crushing, curdling sounds next to her to see Arlen completely cover. A sick feeling began to shift in her stomach and she for one didn't hear anything until Tempest's voice became sterner and caused Leliana to straighten her shoulders back in a jump. She couldn't help but to be silent due to the shock of everything that just happened so quickly. There wasn't a single word heard between Tempest and Arlen. The only thing that pulled her out of her trance was Anders running towards her.

"Anders?" Leliana whispered as she shifted her head some to the side. As her wrists were untied she began rubbing them, after all she used a bit of force to try and remove them. "What are you doing—" She began to ask, but when the healing spell was brought to her wounds Leliana closed her eyes to the familiar sense of feeling and smiled. "Never mind… Thank you."

Leliana's own gaze shifted over to Tempest next as Anders began chewing him out. She couldn't help but to smile due to Anders worry of what could have happened. "It's alright…" She said with a pause so that her hand could rest on top of Anders. "Most of hits I got were for pushing their buttons one to many times. I spit in a woman's face. So it's expected to get smacked around a bit for it." Leliana joked as she rolled her eyes away.

When Tempest made his way closer, Leliana narrowed her eyes on the other mage and began to frown rather quickly as assumptions began playing in her mind. "Did you plan this all along?" Leliana asked as it was one question her mind was screaming. "Just like the pirate ship ordeal… Did you purposely put me in danger without a warning?" She continued on as she stepped away from Anders. This wasn't done to give him the cold shoulder, but because she wanted to read every expression he gave when he answered her. Just in case if he tried to sweet talk his way out of this conversation.

Tempest appeared shocked that Leliana would even accuse him so quickly; even if the reaction was justified. "How was I to know the lass would have taken you? The last I gathered from her impression was that she pitied you and despised me. I should have been her first target."

"I wouldn't trust him any farther than I could throw him." Anders remarked behind Leliana as he stepped to guard.

"Oh, aye! I'm a liar and a scoundrel and I also have Imperial blood in me, so I must sell slaves and betray everyone-let's not forget that." Tempest remarked as his eyebrows arched high in sarcasm. He then point at him and continued. "But you signed contracts with me, knowing full well of what I am. So don't stand there and try to make yourself appear better of a person than me."

"I don't have to listen to this." Anders sneered at him and attempted to guide Leliana away with him.

"Of course not! Its easier not owning up to your own faults, isn't it, Icon?" Tempest quickly mocked behind him.

Anders reached back around then and punched Tempest across the face. He watched as the bloodmagic pulsed around him and Tempest spat out blood from the sore spot against his jaw. Anders shook his sore hand in return briefly before pointing at him.

"You don't know the first thing about what I've owned up to." Anders warned him and huffed. "And that's for getting Leliana hurt."

Tempest glared at him but after a moment nodded and looked back at his hand to check and see if his lip was still bleeding. A busted eyebrow, a busted lip, and bruises along his shoulders and chest proved enough that he's had his fair share of fighting to last him for a month-if he could avoid it. Tempest wasn't about to push for anything else since there was no point to it.

"I did not mean for any of it to turn out this way. I just..." Tempest paused and glanced towards Leliana before looking down briefly and then back to Anders. "...liked the way she looked at me once."

Arlen returned and had removed his blood covered shirt to reduce the shock of his appearance. He paused at seeing the reducing tension by then. Clearly he had missed something. He looked towards Tempest in question, but the bloodmage quickly shook his head and turned from him.

"Good work... We're done here." Tempest reassured him and took the lead out.

It wasn't that Leliana was irate with Tempest due to what happened, but disappointed more than anything. If he did know she was walking into a trap, and willingly let her yet again was slowly starting to get on her nerves not to mention her trust for him was tested once more. But during her time with him, she had to admit to herself she had seen a whole other side to Tempest. She knew he wasn't what he appeared to others. It made her wonder why he put on this 'almost' act when he really didn't have to. Was it to keep people at a distance?

Leliana wasn't able to think much on this as Anders guiding her away caught her attention more and she began to look back at Tempest as he yelled at Anders. It was true. Anders did involve himself with Tempest, knowing what he had done and was willing to do. Anders also had blood on his hands much like Tempest did. But the point to all this was there was no justification to arguing about it. It wouldn't get them anywhere.

When the hit struck Tempest Leliana gasped and grabbed Anders other arm to hold him back from attacking him further. "Anders, please. Not right now." She pleaded as softly as she could. Knowing that tensions were high she didn't know how Tempest would react. So when Tempest didn't react as badly as he could have a sigh of relief passed her lips and she looked to him the moment their eyes made contact. Listening to his explanation of how he wished this had a whole different play made Leliana feel uneasy with guilt and raw hurt due to seeing Tempest venerable in that moment. There was nothing she could have said in that moment to make things better and Leliana knew it. Which just made her feel worse.

As he walked past Leliana watched his back for a moment before shifting her gaze over towards Anders. She didn't say a word. Instead she gave a little tilt of her head to follow her.

When they arrived back at the tavern Leliana looked around the pub to see if any eyes were directed her way. After all the island wasn't that big, people talked, and she wanted to make certain her identity was still unwraps. Since it seemed more people than she was comfortable with wanted to capture the queen of Kirkwall.

"I'm not sure about you boys." Leliana spoke to Anders, Tempest, and Arlen. More so Arlen as he was shirtless and somewhat still dirty. "Perhaps you should clean up before you get every girls attention in here. As for me... I'm getting a drink. I personally need one after tonight." She said with a sigh and walked over to the bartender.

"Sounds like she's talking more about you." Tempest tried to tease lightly to Arlen and gave his muscular forearm a smack.

Arlen flinched a little and swallowed down a nervous gulp before looking towards him in return. He did just murder a woman-not one completely defenseless-but still a woman. She was even Tempest's most recent ex-lover in Kadara, at that. For Arlen, be didn't see how Tempest could appear so...unphased by his actions. It was like something filthy and twisted that he swept under the rug to the darkest corner of his mind. Arlen was probably going to have to do the same if he wanted to keep his sanity.

Tempest watched Arlen between short glances, and then looked towards Anders who still had been staring at Leliana the entire time. He could tell that the Icon still cared deeply for the lass, and his emotional turmoil earned his right to be near her for the time being. Tempest was...essentially afraid to have really came between anything that was there. Even if he wanted to, it complicate things, and she didn't want anymore complications any more than wanted him return. Tempest had to respect that as well...

"Come on. I'll go with you to the bath house." Tempest told Arlen; disregarding any subtle glances he may have given of his departure away to Leliana in that process.

Arlen suddenly had seemed hopeful, if not relieved in some manner or form that Tempest could not understand. He followed him without a word, but a grateful smile to his face, as though he was being rewarded at last for his deeds.

Anders watched the two leave the area to venture to the unknown location to have freshener up. He mumbled under his breath then, "Odd couple..."

Looking back to Leliana, he watched her sit at the bar and attempt to relax. This placed Anders almost at an odd position as well. He wanted to try to talk to her still-to do anything that he could to have her return with him; because he needed her, wanted her to return with him. So, he approached as casually as he could and leaned next to her.

"At least things turned out well enough..." He began and looked down at the bar's serving counter. "You're not going to run from me again are you? ...I was really worried..."

Leliana looked over her shoulder to Tempest as he started to leave, but before her eyes could focus on him alone she saw Anders staring directly at her. The act alone was enough to make her blush and turn around again to make her way even more quickly towards the bar stool that she began to sit on and wait for the bartender to come and take her order.

When she heard footsteps start to approach Leliana's eyes closed for a moment as she took this chance to catch her breath. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but her heart was racing and her fingers fidgeted against the serving counter to tap on. It wasn't until the person's body heat made a connection to her skin that Leliana finally opened her eyes to look over. It was no other than Anders, as she thought it would have been. He obviously wasn't going to give up, and it had always been one quirk of his she loved even if it had been annoying at times to.

"Yeah… No one got—" Leliana began to reply, but stopped herself from finishing that sentence since she almost finished it with killed. That wouldn't have been appropriate, so in a clearing of her throat Leliana straightened her spine and looked over to Anders as he asked his questions about her running off again. Him even asking that question alone was enough to make Leliana feel uncomfortable. Because she knew for a fact that she would have to run away again from him if he thought she was returning to Kirkwall.

In her silence she began to shake her head and turn towards him. "Anders." She whispered as one of her hands reached to cradle the side of his jawline and cheek. There her thumb gently rubbed across his stubble, in which caused her to lean in towards him. It almost seemed as if she was finally willing to kiss him, and it would have been appropriate seeing as how Anders mentioned his worries and of how he missed her. But instead Leliana's forehead pressed to his and stayed there.

"I'm done running." She lied even with how much she hated doing it. "It seems every time I do I just get in more danger than before." She replied as her hand that was holding his cheek moved so her arm could wrap around his neck instead. Truthfully she had to admit to herself that she missed being held by him. Loved, and given attention by him, in a way no one else knew how. There was nothing more that she wanted than to be where she belonged. But something still didn't feel right, and Leliana couldn't ignore it. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy this moment with Anders though.

Leliana eventually slipped past to where her forehead no longer pressed to his. Instead she turned to his cheek to kiss in her own silent and subtle way of apologizing. Eventually the trail of her lips led her to his neck where she buried her face. "I'm sorry Anders, I never planned for things to happen this way, and I never wanted to worry you." Leliana explained as her grip around him tightened. "If I could take every wrong thing I've done back I would. But we both know that's impossible."

"I just know right now I don't want to be anywhere but 'here'… In your arms… At least for tonight." She admitted as her other arm moved to wrap around his back to hold herself to him. This required slipping off the bar stool but Leliana didn't mind as she was able to be close to the one person that loved every bit of her. "Because we both never know what tomorrow may bring."

Anders smiled peacefully and great fully accepted Leliana into his arms. He hel her close to himself and allowed eagerly to which access that she wanted to take. Slow and with endearment, as it was; Anders cherished every moment. He was glad to have kept some sort of connection still with her, and he wasn't about to let it go.

"I love you." He told her quickly and lightly rubbed his cheek along hers as they held each other in that warm embrace for a few moments longer. The world could pass them both by, and in that moment, Anders would have rather remained standing still.

"I love you so much-I can't imagine anything without you." He attempted to rationalize in soft spoken tones; for he didn't want to have made a scene, but he did feel that she needed to hear him.

Anders's arms shifted downward as he drew Leliana close and swayed gently to the slow rhythm of the piano playing in the father background. His hands vibrated gently with a familiar warmth that he pulsed through her in the hopes of helping to soothe her previous tensions.

"Stay with me," he murmured in a growing hypnotic tone and kissed along her neck. Anders left a trail kissing towards her cheek then and next to he chin. "Please?"

At last, he had claimed her lips for his own and the passion that trickled down in a racing effect nearly had seemed to pour out in constrains expressed kiss. Because he believed that he could remind her of how much that he needed her, and of how much he knew that she still loved him in return. With that boosted confidence, Anders lifted Leliana off from the ground and cradled her as her away to one of the taverns back rooms.

***************

It was moments later when Tempest and Arlen had returned, cleaned and dressed slightly down for the evening. Their coats and outer armor had have the blood and dirt (among other forms of filth) washed from them. Though when they looked inside, they hadn't seen Anders or Leliana. The initial and logical thought would have been that they left without a word. It would have seemed the most likely.

"Well... That's one less trivial matter to worry about." Tempest beamed out loud and stated an obvious notion without actually wording it out.

Arlen knew what he meant. He didn't have to even question him. Arlen could look at Tempest and see the disappointment and even worry that still lingered behind those shining blue eyes. It pulled at his heartstrings to see him this lost. It left him to wonder if he truly had some sort of hope the situation would have turned out differently.

"Should I prepare for a trip to the ports-?" Arlen started to question him.

"No. Just get a room for now. You've earned your sleep." Tempest reassured Arlen brightly and handed him his outer armor and coat as well. "Hang these to dry, and grab yourself a bottle of wine to help you. We'll head back to Joseph in the morning."

Arlen nodded then and gave Tempest one last questioning look before turning away and down the hallway. Tempest was finally left alone. Finally; the bloodmage was able to answer to the gnawing and scratching of the demon within him. He could hear Vince laughing in his own head and spewing venom of how Marcella deserved so much worse.

Tempest didn't know how he truly felt on it. He knew she wouldn't have stopped hunting him, under one title or another. So, it was better that she was killed- but Tempest should have been the one to do it. Arlen was not even directly involved and somehow, Tempest knew the other man would have suffered more than himself. Tempest had put the killing on Arlen's shoulders; made it his burden. If he never forgave him for it, Tempest would understand.

The bloodmage walked over towards the piano stiffly and motioned for the previous player to scoot away. He appeared tired and needed a break anyway. So, Tempest obliged and casually graced his fingers along the keyboard; taking his time to allow the other man to reclaim his tips from the jar on the piano's side and travel to the bar. In this moment, Tempest found a sense of sanctuary. The waitress would hover around nearby and offer him drinks in the exchange allow him to play-so long as Tempest continued to play well.

The demon in him didn't want to have played, but seemed complacent for as long as the drinks continued to float his way. In the meantime, Tempest kept his fingers busy; reclaiming his possession of his own muscles and striking each key until a symphony erupted from his exercise. He couldn't stop the wave of emotion that pushed through his playing; couldn't stop reminiscing on Marcella. He mourned her in his own way- -as one quick emotional turmoil unleashed lime a sneeze and then to soon be pushed away and forgotten.

Because Tempest was alone even when he felt that he knew her. She betrayed him-just as everyone did, and everyone will. He was alone, even when he was surrounded by others, and it took a strong facade to keep himself close to them and still separate from them at the same time. It was the same with lovers as it was with friends, and especially family. -And all of this just made him envious to be a Magister even still- -because Magisters didn't feel the emotions that Tempest strained to hide. They were not suppose to feel them.

Tempest continued to play as his eyes stung with an estranged wetness. Quickly, he attempted to channel that emotion through his playing; striking the keys stronger, but still keeping the same pace and flow of the sultry melody. The tune turned soft and sad as he played and other women soon flocked around the instrument to crowd next to him. However, for once Tempest struggled against the urge to have even looked up. Because through this exercise, was only method he knew to keep himself from breaking down into tears and weakness. When the playing had ended, Tempest felt his forehead hunch over and press against the top of the instrument. He reached blindly for his drink and took a sip.

"That was beautiful. What's it called?" One of the women said and wrapped her arms around Tempest's shoulders.

Tempest reached up blindly again and peeled the woman's arms from around him. "Unforgivable, lass."

"Awe. Did someone break your heart?" A second woman asked and sat down on the seat next to him.

"You could say that..." Tempest answered and reached back for his drink again. The demon in him seemed quite content for the moment, in the indulgent thought of another liquor infused orgy. Why ruin that chance by fighting against his host's fast track (intentional or not) towards it?

"Well, I know the best way to mend that is a more upbeat song. "One of the women suggested."

Tempest sighed and stared back at the keys to strum his fingers down each note, before backtracking his pace. He tried to think of a song that was faster and more hopeful, but he couldn't seem to escape this form of melancholy-even with other women and liquor flocked to him so easily when he played.

*************

Anders had Leliana on the bed with him,. were still cuddling. His left hand shifted down between her legs where he sought the familiar places he knew. He kissed her in passion and held her close; just as he had been doing for moments ago.

In that moment of hearing Anders sweet confessions of love to her did bring her eyes to stinging uncomfortable feeling to them. She wanted nothing more than to drown in those words and just forget everything that happened. That she made happen. But it still played in the back of her mind like a dark scene. She hated herself for it, and she feared a part of her would never forgive herself. So how could they have moved past this even if they wanted?

Leliana wasn't aware of how tense her body had been at that point until Anders actually pulled her in closer and used his magical abilities. Upon feeling them Leliana couldn't help but to hum in approval as her arms around him tightened but every other muscle he attempted to soothe was accomplished in its own way to make her more relaxed. Somehow he always knew how to make her feel better, as if she needed no one else but him in that moment. He was proving this by the words he said that caused her to smile and the lips his pressed to her skin. Before she knew it soft sighs of approval passed her lips and she tilted in a manner that would have given him more room to kiss where he wanted.

In a nod of her head Leliana looked towards Anders as if giving him permission when he asked her to stay with him. It was something she wanted more than she could explain. For so many nights she dreamed she would have this moment again with him, but she awoke to find it was nothing more than just that… A dream. So a part of her feared this would all be the same. Her mind began questioning everything in that moment and it wasn't until their lips connected that Leliana was drawn into the reality of things. She was proven this was real, just as what they shared was real, and she clearly couldn't hold herself back from complying to each other's needs for one another.

When they reached the room, Leliana didn't move to remove any clothing from herself or Anders at that point. She wanted to savor this moment with him, and remember each action taken this night with only him. As they reached the bed, Leliana felt herself being guided down and she took this moment to bring Anders down with her. Her softness of her rosey lips parted in the slightest and suckled in his pout to coax him closer towards her. While doing this one of her legs wrapped around his hip while her other propped to the side of him. In this position she already felt the growing bulge between his legs and every time their bodies would connect in the best manner a light sigh of a moan pushed past her lips that were pressed against his.

"I want—" Leliana rasped as she moved her hands down his back and neck of where she was holding previously to tend to other areas of his body. But then she paused. It wasn't due to what they were doing, or close to doing though. Instead far off Leliana heard one of the saddest tunes in the distance. In a break of this kiss which caused Leliana to gasp, she turned her head to look to the door with a frown. "Do you hear that?" She asked in a whisper. Eventually she turned to look towards Anders, she knew for a fact that the one playing that song wasn't the pianist that was playing before. This person was far more talented, and it was almost heart wrenching to hear it since it spoke volumes.

The song itself was like it was calling her to go to the person playing. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn and she knew if she ignored it, that she would always been curious as to who it was. "Please forgive me…" Leliana said as she lean up to Anders to kiss his lips briefly. "But I need to go check on something." She explained as a forced smile appeared across her lips since she hated to leave him like this so suddenly. "I promise I'll be right back."

After leaving the room, Leliana closed the door behind herself slightly and fixed her attire before making her way down to the tavern once more. As she stood at the stairs she saw at the bar that the former pianist was sitting down and taking a drink with the tips he earned. Leliana couldn't help but to smile due to her assumptions being right that there was another person playing. As her gaze shifted so did her shock as she had seen who the person playing was in fact Tempest. The shock of it caused Leliana's jaw to drop. After all Leliana didn't assume any of the women around him were the ones that knew how to play like that, even if it was astonishing that Tempest knew how to play so beautifully.

But the more she stared at Tempest from afar the more Leliana had noticed how far he seemed to be from everyone, to the hurt in his eyes, and lastly to how he wasn't giving any of those other women around him attention. It was right then that Leliana could see how much Marcella's death affected him. Even if he tried to hide it from everyone else, she knew this had to be the reason.

Leliana could have easily left him to his own devices at that point, after all it wasn't like he was alone. But Leliana couldn't do that, not to him and everything they had been through. So before she knew it she quickly made her way down the stairs and towards Tempest. Of course she had to ask some of the women to make room for her to grab his attention. But some at least seemed kind enough to do so without question. "Tempest?" Leliana whispered softly as she leaned forward to catch a glimpse of his eyes as her other hand reached for his shoulder to grasp. Due to his state she expected as much to shock him with her presence. So she smiled to greet him with some positivism before making her way to sit down next to him.

Anders couldn't understand why Leliana stalled with him even then. She was distracted and he wasn't. Anders tried to seduce her in what ways that he knew how, but Leliana wasn't swayed.

"No..." His answer came to her in a whisper and he kissed along her neck.

However she was already sliding underneath him and escaping. Anders groaned when Leliana accomplished her goal-away from him-and the mage pouted while curling the pillows underneath his chest for support.

"But-" He started to plead and stopped himself as she turned away and left. Anders sighed heavily and curled away quickly on the mattress.

****************

Tempest had appeared somewhat still off in his own world. His fingers were still playing a lulled melody that kept him entranced to the notes. When he heard Leliana's voice, he almost didn't believe it was her. So, he turned his head and blinked past the light sheen of mist to his eyes to see her blurry face greeting him. His eyes widened and his playing stopped on one note.

"Leliana...?" He asked and smiled in his surprise; blinking away what small sadness he held just in order to retain a moment of clarity.

It was her; and Tempest started to smile more. He automatically scooted across the seat in order to give her more room to be comfortable, while the other women had to shift slightly to gracefully allow the same accommodation.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" He asked and his arms slacked; relaxed to his sides.

"You know I could ask you the same thing." Leliana mentioned as she was asked why she was here. After all, if it wasn't for hearing the piano she probably would have been as intrigued to come out. Sure that left Anders alone to his own devices, but she knew he would understand. Because clearly right now she saw the feelings plastered across Tempest's face. Any intimate time that was about to occur with Anders could have been put on hold as she needed to be there for Tempest. After all, he did lose someone once close to him even if he didn't want to admit it.

Her eyes shifted down to his fingers then as she watched him play the last single note and with it brought a bit of a smile to her face. When she first entered the room she was surprised to see it was Tempest here, and not off doing his usual chasing skirts to bury and hide his emotions. In a way she was drawn to him in that moment of hearing him play and watching him, because even though he physically wasn't that far, he felt so far away and she wanted to let him know she was there for him. Truly that's why she was here. But she decided to put it in simpler terms since she didn't want to upset him more in case it bothered him that she acknowledged his pain.

"I'm here for you." Leliana admitted as a concerned expression came over her. After she gave a short pause she dragged the end of her index along the keyboard, but not hard enough of course to press any keys that would make a sound. As she reached as far as her arm would go, she didn't take her eyes off of him as if she was concentrating on every move, gesture and expression he made. "I though you could use a friend."

Even with the other women around them it seemed as if they weren't there. Her complete focus was on Tempest right in that moment. As she was determined in making him feel better, if not feel better, than perhaps not leave him alone so he would drown himself in his own sorrows.

Tempest's jaw slacked a little, in more surprise. He was stunned from her concern and then remembered that he must have looked pitiful to her. Still, he couldn't help but to smile at her in that moment and directed his sights more towards her fingers along the keyboard.

"Um... Do you play?" He asked after reseting his jaw and following to where she was taking her fingers.

He didn't want to focus on himself, or of what loss he felt, obviously. The thought alone was tormenting and confusing. He played his song,and tried to believe that all of his emotions on that issue was channeled out. Having Leliana with him now was a pleasure and a surprise that he couldn't easily give gratitude over. Doing so, would have shown that he needed someone or that he may have been vulnerable.

Leliana quickly saw how Tempest was quick to turn the conversation around. She didn't mind, but she had to admit she wished deep down that he didn't shut her out. So to not push she tilted her head with uncertainty since she really hadn't touched a piano in years. Not to mention played. She couldn't recall the last time.

"Actually… Mmm… No…" She was quick to reply. But even though she said this she smiled and began shaking her head in protest to even the thought of it. "More like I haven't played in years." Leliana said in correction as she looked back to Tempest with that same smile.

"Compared to someone like you… My playing is minuscule." She explained but knowing Tempest wouldn't be satisfied with this answer she looked down at the keys and her smile faded to a uncertain look as she gritted her teeth. For once she was actually genuinely nervous to open up and show him something she was horrible at. But in the back of her mind she could only think how this could somehow make Tempest feel better if she played with him. So she positioned her hands at the correct keys and focused on them as she spoke.

"When I was younger, Cecilie made me take a few years of lessons… To try and, uh… Keep my mind off of other things… But… This… Is all I remember." She said as she pressed her finger down on the first high toned key, followed by the next in singular patterns that rose with each one she pressed. The music that filled the room was more cheerful and uplifting than Tempest's previous one. But it was also less skilled as well. Really a five year old could have played this tune.

In a pause she looked over to Tempest with a bright smile cascading across her full lips. It was uncertain if this smile was due to the happiness it gave or if it was from the nervousness it caused playing in front of him. She could see the shocked expression over his own face and she couldn't help but to laugh lightly as she shook her head. In a hope he wouldn't she turned back to the piano and repeated the pattern once more.

Tempest looked back up at her and watched as Leliana answered and seemed to visibly almost squirm as if he would scrutinize her. Howver, it was far from the action. She amazed him in everything, from her recognizable achievements to what she may have even considered a fault.

"No?" He questioned and looked towards the keys that she was soon playing. There was a small pause between the moments that she struck the keys and awaiting of what he may would have said next. "You're kidding..."

To his astonishment, Leliana was in fact telling something true about herself. She was opening up to him in a way that people rarely did to others. He recognized that Leliana was showing him, in what way that she could, that she did care about him and it wasn't because of who he was, what he represented, or that she intended to cause him harm. It was relief; she was giving him a sense of relief from himself and from the rest of the world.

"Alright." He mentioned softly, as though agreeing to help in someway.

Soon enough, his hands made fluid motions across the keyboard from his end of the piano. His fingers picked up their own pace to match the upbeat rhythm of Leliana's soon. It became a harmonizing duet and the song spoke of joy and hope in its coupled melody.

Tempest was happy-genuinely and honestly happy, and he recognized that it was a feeling that he hadn't felt often. He seemed to have felt it more when he was around Leliana, though, and it was among the many feelings that she drew out of him time and again. It wasn't just the emotion in itself but the sense that it was pure and raw; things that he normally could divert, escape, or cloud up. He couldn't seem to do so as easily, when the emotion centered around her.

The women around them started to sing to the lyrics of the song and the small crowd clapped their hands to the timed beat. Everything appeared brighter, and despite the few women who trailed their hands across Tempest's neck or shoulders, he hadn't paid them much attention at all. His focus was towards playing the instrument and smiling to Leliana. He enjoyed her company for it felt honest and without any performed expectation.

Though, like all good things, the song did end and there was an applause around them. Tempest felt the world center and focus around himself and Leliana, and he leaned towards her; resting the side of alongside hers. Of course, by then Vince was growing impatient, in noticing that his wants and needs were being stalled. It showed as much when Tempest's hand automatically lifted from the keyboard by then and took his glass of hardened liquor for a drink. His senses would have been dulled eventually anyway, but the drink surely would have rushed it.

"Thank you." He expelled after a stiff swallow of the alcohol and looked at the glass in his hands. Tilting it back and resting the same hands towards the keys, Tempest lazily turned the crown of his head slightly more alongside Leliana's in return.

From the hallway, Anders had finally got tired of waiting on Leliana to return to him on her own. Of course he worried and his mind wandered since she did leave him not once but twice. He was beginning to think the worst, and he had to see for himself.

In the faded shadows of the hallway, he watched as people crowded around the piano, saw the light-hearted expressions on their faces as they sang, and he noticed all too well of how Tempest leaned his tipsied state all over Leliana. Anders felt brushed aside, from seeing how happy they appeared to have made one another. It was aggravating and heart-wrenching to bare witness.

Anders was so distraught and fueled with bitterness that his hand that pressed against the wooden frame, sunk into a cinged and engraved imprint. He hadn't even realized that he was slowly burning the wood due to channeled and controlled elemental magic. Anders was too far envisioned of burning Tempest alive, that not much else seemed to catch his attention.

Now, he was left with the choice of approaching to drag Leliana back with him or to return back to the room on his own. Ultimately, he turned away and headed back towards the room instead; because he knew if he confronted them now it only been worse than before, and he would just drive Leliana even faster and further from him.

Tempest hadn't detected the bitter eyes glaring at him, nor had he smelled the faint lingering smoke-mistaking it for what the hearth burned away instead. His eyes closed and he relished in the feel of having someone that tried to genuinely care for him, next to him and he slowly realized that Vince was growing impatient, and clawing at his mind again. Leliana would hate him soon, or Vince would use her.

"You should go, Lass." Tempest sighed and closed his eyes. "My resolve slips around you..."

When Leliana heard and saw from the corner of her peripheral that Tempest joined her a wider of a smile began to pull at the corner of her lips. Every chance she could take her concentration off the piano to look at him, she did. Of course this took confidence on her part too. It had been too long since she played a tune, but since this was a simple melody, she was able to be free to do what she wanted.

From seeing Tempest shift in emotions from sadness to happiness made Leliana happier than she could describe. It was moments like this with him that she was able to see a part of himself she knew he didn't openly show others. Just him taking the chance to show her was a risk for him and she knew it. Just like it was for her since both of their past had some form of pain in one way or another. Then being around him, like this, made every worry, question, and moment she was angry with him dissipate into thin air. She wanted it to last. But no song could have continued that long.

When their fingers came to a halt Leliana looked over to only Tempest, not recognizing the people. Or more importantly the other women around them. As she saw him start to lean in, a part of her wondered if this was even real or that maybe she was imagining things. It wasn't until she felt the pressure of their heads connect that Leliana blinked in reality and with it came an odd enough venerable state as she closed her eyes.

As she felt him move, her eyes opened to watch him reach for his glass and take a drink. Before he successfully set it back down though Leliana reached for his hand and took it for her own possession for a moment to take a drink as well. After all, with that playing she needed something afterwards. When she reached to set it down. On the side of her she heard him thank her, and the notion was enough to make her smile. "Your welcome Tempest, I'd do anything to see you smile."

From where they sat Leliana didn't notice Anders. He had the advantage of still being far enough in the shadows and truly the only focus she had right now was on Tempest. She didn't know how, or why, but she felt connected to Tempest in some manner. And that wasn't just because of the one night they spent together. Somehow he always knew how to pull a smile out of her when she really didn't want to, he protected her, and was there when no one else was. So of course she wanted to be there for him like he was for her. It was only natural.

In a move of her arm she reached up to touch his cheek, to cradle and allow the tips of her fingers gently drag across his jawline. Just as her forehead moved to press against his she focused her blue orbs onto his own. In that moment it seemed as if she could have easily read him, and dived deep into his mind with how strong her connection was with him. But then his words stalled her completely, both physically and mentally. Her hand that was against his cheek slowly dropped to his chest and she couldn't help but to lean back and look at him in a curious nature.

"Tempest?" She questioned, as she could tell by his tone and words spoke different from his actions. She knew he didn't want her to leave. He couldn't have wanted her to. But as he finished his thoughts to her, she felt a small knot starting to form in the back of her throat. Since clearly she never believed herself to have so much of an effect on Tempest.

"It would seem we both 'slip' around each other." Leliana teased to make light of the situation. After all she didn't want to see his smile fade. Not so quickly. Than she had to ask just to be certain. "Are you certain you want me to go? I—You know I trust you right?" She asked with a raise of one of her sculpted eyebrows at him.

Tempest laughed some to Leliana's tease and opened his eyes to look down between them. He listened to her question still, and he paused, knowing the answer he wanted to give, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"That's..." He winced a little and drew her in towards him. "...what I'm afraid of."

He kissed her then; unable to resist the temptation any longer. She would have known of his intention sooner or later anyway, and it would have been something that he could not control. His left hand reached for the side of her face; keeping her tilted towards him as his kiss fueled with more passion and intent.

When Leliana saw his eyes open and fixate on her a vivid blush began to color the structure of her cheekbones. It was a light tint though, to perfectly accommodate for her porcelain like skin. She didn't know why, but the warmth of it caused her to shudder against him and almost tilt even closer.

Leliana was about to pull away and apologize for her own closeness, after all he just told her she should have gone moments ago. So she didn't want to seem desperate to him, since that clearly wasn't the case. She was just acting accord to her own body signals. And plus, she never wanted Tempest to think she was like any other women he involved himself with. She wasn't the type to just throw herself just at anyone. As there had to be some type of trust and connection there. And even with as much as she tried to deny it, she was slowly starting to see how drawn she was to this man.

"You afraid?" She teased as she bit her lip due to the action he took to bring her in close to him. "Now Tempest—" Leliana was close to teasing him again, but before she could have she was captured in the best way possible. By his kiss. The act of it was enough to make her eyes widen at first and her hand grip and tug at the shirt Tempest wore. But even she couldn't deny him, a part of her wanted to, while a whole other part needed this moment like she needed the air around her to breath. It was as if they were the only two people in this room, hell, the building, and the only thing that mattered was each other.

Without taking a second for granted Leliana followed Tempest's gestures of guiding her how he wanted in their kiss, but she didn't stop there. In a tilt of her head she deepened the kiss, which parted her lips and sought out other areas to seek with her tongue. Soon enough hers found his own and she couldn't help but to have moaned into the kiss as she flicked and playfully taunted her own tongue against his. In a maneuver of her own body, and a push on his chest/shoulder to turn him, she began to swing one of her legs over his lap where she straddled the mage on the pianos bench. And she didn't stop there… Her hands that held at his shoulders for support when she climbed on top of him made their way up his neck. Where her fingertips buried into the nape of his neck and along his hair line.

Eventually Leliana had to pull back to catch her breath, and it was probably the best idea seeing as how this would led to more if she continued. Again, she didn't want to be 'that' kind of woman to Tempest. So as much as it killed her to do so she pulled back, but not without rubbing her nose against his in a playful manner.

"I hope I made you feel better." Leliana whispered as she couldn't contain herself, and leaned in to nibble the pout of his lips. In a suckle she pulled away and looked up at him innocently through the lashes of her eyes. "But if we continue this, we both know where it will lead—and I'm not sure about you. But I know we shouldn't do this right now. We've both had an emotional day… You more so and I wouldn't want to take advantage of that." Leliana explained truthfully. Sure it might have made him feel better in the moment to be intimate with someone. But how would he feel afterwards? Would he regret it? She didn't want him to regret any moment of their time spent together.

After a moment her forehead pressed to his, and her eyes closed. "I'll see you in the morning?" She asked, uncertain, but hoping he'd be there waiting for her. When she reopened her eyes she carefully made her way to stand up. A part of her figured he wouldn't leave without her so she didn't give the mage much time to answer before giving him a little wink of her eye before she left the tavern to go back to her room.

As she reached the room, she walked in without a second thought and closed the door behind her. Instead of noticing she wasn't alone Leliana leaned against the door, looked to the ground, and raised her hand up to her lips. She could still taste him there, and it was slowly making her imagination go wild with having the imagery of his smile, to their kiss replayed in her mind. She would have thought deeper on every detail of Tempest, but not that far off she heard some shuffling of someone nearby. It startled her to quickly drop her hand to her side and look up much like caught deer in someone's sights. Soon enough she saw it was Anders, and by his expression he didn't look too happy.

"I'm sorry that took longer than expected." She apologized quickly as she stepped forward hesitantly. A part of her worried then that he possibly left the room and saw her and Tempest. "I was—uhh—never mind it doesn't matter… What matters is that I'm back now. Right?"

Tempest he truly expected to have been pushed back or gently coaxed away to a calm state. So this moment of acceptance caused his heart to race a bit faster. His eyes closed, following into the motion of Leliana's body to help give her support and approval the moment that she took more lead into their action. His tongue clashed alongside hers; savoring the warmth and sweetness of her mouth and the lingering taste alcohol that mixed with her.

Her small moan sang to him and the rush in his blood calmed the demon from lashing out into actions of its own. Tempest felt that he needed her body with him; wanted her with him, because he was so stressed and he lacked better methods of handling it. So, as she moved gradually to straddle him, Tempest was eager to cater to what she seemed to wish. His arms tightened more with the physical need as his mind clouded through the emotional desire. He rocked her hips slightly against his own, and bulge increased rapidly to the response clearly of wanting her. Tempest could have lost himself completely within the moment, and he wanted to so much.

But she pulled away from him, leaving Tempest dazed and his muscles tense for some kind of form of a soothing release. He looked up to her expectedly; a little confused but still visibly willing. He listened to her and recognized then that she was in fact finally going to take heed of his earlier suggestion to leave him-because she would not like him-and he struggled to keep his arms from shaking. He didn't want Vince to have been released just yet, but the demon was sensing an unspoken agreement to have been broken and Vince would have had Leliana's back pressed to the piano's bench and moaning more underneath him if he had complete control.

"Oh, aye-" He answered to her breathlessly and leaned in to try and claim her lips again, but Leliana leaned away; gently holding Tempest apart as well as she began explaining to why they shouldn't continue.

Even then, she cared for him, and his heart swelled. Tempest looked down then and nodded in agreeing with her-not because he wanted to, but because she seemed to have wanted to. Vince had plenty of choices, so losing Leliana at this point in time had not been a total loss for him in comparison to slipping control back to Tempest completely somehow. So, with a slight force on his part, he released her and allowed her to leave him.

She walked away, leaving Tempest to sink back into the arms of the many other women that crowded him; pulling at his clothes and laying false claims over separate parts of his body. He had not cared anymore as the spark clouded into dust the moment the person who showed a true concern had left. Vince rejoiced in the fading memory of it and reacted quickly upon impulse due to his awakening; cradling one of the women's head to his thigh and tilting his head in an available access to another. It wouldn't be long before they carried him away, and in one form or the other, his stress would work itself out.

************

Anders had been sitting on the bed; still waiting for Leliana's return. When she had, he remained staring; unable to tear away that harsh gaze that he had before. She spoke to him but at the same time said nothing of what went on or why it was so important to set aside their as a couple, to have been sitting down with that spineless bloodmage...

Granted. Anders was jealous; and he was so much so that he was silently fuming with magic nearly tearing at the surface of his skin, but he felt that it was justified.

He wasn't even certain if he wanted to have continued from where she had left him-alone, and craving her so much that body ached, like a fool twisted and left to dangle at her will. If Anders had brought up of what he saw, it would only lead to arguing more, and possibly make it even more difficult for her to return with him. Anders was a compromising man. He believed everything happened for a reason, and that life always tested the living. So, if it took compromises in order to reach his goal to have Leliana back, then of course he would try. But it wouldn't be easy; he was angry and he never hid anger well. He could have always blamed it on her constantly leaving him though...

Anders stood up and walked towards her. He leaned close, in a step that would have ultimately caused Leliana to back up against the door. Anders closed his eyes for the moment and inhaled the scent of that other man drowning in whiskey and even other women tainted over his lover's skin.

"Stop talking..." He told her and claimed her lips for his own. He had almost felt forced by his own decisions at this point, but Anders wanted things to rekindle what seemed lost, or to search for why it was gone.

His hands pawed in need at her skin, tugging at her blouse, stretching the material to the point that it would tear if she didn't cooperate to his will in removing the clothing. His lips separated blindly from hers, but only for that brief moment of having the shirt removed.

Leliana couldn't help to notice the hurt on Anders face. It was expected for her to be able to read him without trying. After all they knew each other for a while, and in that time she grew fond of his little quirks and expressions. Once they became a couple, after he wasn't hesitant anymore, she learned so much more about him. Very rarely was he able to hide something from her due to their time spent together. But right now he wasn't hiding anything, and she saw the anger, the hurt and the disappointment. She wanted to question it but she watched with a questionable look as he approached her.

"Anders?" Leliana whispered as she stepped back when he hovered above her. After all he was much taller than her more petite, and short stature. As it should have been. When he didn't answer her, and instead closed his eyes, Leliana couldn't help but to tilt her head to the side.

It wasn't until he asked her to be quiet that she felt her jaw unhinge which caused her lips to part in a soft sound. Before she was even able to ask what was wrong. Since something clearly was, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know truthfully. But her lips were claimed and as much as she missed him, his touch, his attention, and the other subtle things, she was still shocked. Utterly, most defiantly shocked. As this wasn't like Anders… At all… But she couldn't bring herself to push him away. She had no reason to do so and she didn't want to. It might have seemed… Unfair or wrong of her to have been all over Tempest one moment and then Anders the next. But there was no denying things were complicated. In a manner Leliana never thought possible.

Only for a moment her body fought against him, as it always had done to tease Anders. By pulling away with what room she was given to do so. While her arms that were against the door began to stretch out and reach for his torso. Here her hands ventured to find openings to begin the process of removing his clothes. But before she got too far she felt the forceful tugging of her shirt, and a small ripping sound that came with it. It wasn't anything that made a mark on her clothes, but the tiny fibers were being stretched to their limits.

In a gasp, Leliana looked down and stepped closer to Anders not only to hopefully stop him from ripping her clothes, but to guide them both back towards the bed. "These are my only set of clothes." She whispered towards his ear as she parted her lips just enough to have access to slip his ear lobe between her teeth. She didn't stay here though, as the warmth of her lips puckered and left a trail of wet kisses down his neck and jawline. "If you rip them you owe me a new pair of anything I want."

Leliana wasn't following the rule very well of being quiet. But Anders had to know by now how defiant she was, right?

In a turn of their bodies Leliana made it to where her back faced the bed, and as she took a few more steps back she felt the edge brush against her calves. There she stopped and pulled from him to sit down. But this wasn't done without pulling him closer to her as her hands still were planted firmly at his hips. She wanted to hear what he wanted more than anything, to hear that familiar sound of only him calling out her name. She knew of one way of doing this, and as determined as she was to turn that frown upside down she began to unfasten his coat to open it. Of course there was still the obstucal of his pants and undershirt. But this didn't stop her as she leaned in while looking up at him. Every move she made to close in on him, she also started to raise up his shirt. Once she was close enough she focused on his abdomen that was exposed to her and began leaving a trail of moist kisses in no set pattern. She was only determined to reach one area of him. That required her tugging down his pants, but only in a subtle manner as she wanted it to be unnoticed until the very last moment.

"What do you want Anders?" Leliana asked as she pulled away from his stomach by just an inch and blew her breath across the wetness she left behind from the saliva that was on her lips. When a part of his lower hip was revealed to her she nudged herself in and lightly grazed her teeth across the flesh of his skin. Every excitement she alone caused him, and looking down and seeing his hardness brought on her own excitement between her legs that she desperately tried to ignore. "I know what I want." She whispered as her lips pressed against his girth that was still covered by his pants, but just barely. From her position she looked up to him as innocently as she could and began pulling down his pants the rest of the way if he allowed her.

Anders had stiffled a small groan to the feeling of Leliana's warm breath with when she warned him. How too easily he closed his eyes and leaned more towards her once Leliana claimed his ear and then began to mark him elsewhere with kisses.

He moved with her then; lulled and into a frenzy to have had her clothes removed swift and deftly as possible. She in turn was guiding him more toward the bed, and all that Anders seemed to have mostly done, was hum in an agreement to her mentioning of him buying her new clothes.

He hadn't realized it at first, but Leliana was taking complete dominance over him yet again, and Anders fell quickly into that compliance. He was almost way too eager to have pleased her-to show that he was worth the attention she once gave to him. However, even then he struggled for that sense of dominance and couldn't decide if it was right. She should have been shown that it was wrong to have kept him waiting. -Shouldn't she? Anders was not that confident in any for of discipline. Truthfully, he even hated the word; but anger in him was only just beginning to soothe away.

He chased after her then; kissing from where he could reach her. Leliana's question had stunned him at least, and before he knew it, Anders was confessing to far more than he wanted.

"I want you. Just you." He told her and rested his hand gently over her head; running his fingers through her bright red hair.

Seeing her innocent gaze looking up at him softened his bitterness a little, and he thought back on the notion that maybe he had jumped to too far of a conclusion. It was not like he had seen anything -wrong- but Anders didn't know and wouldn't know.

"I want us together... I want you returned to my life in the manner it was before all this chasing around... I want us to make love as normally would." He leaned forward then, pressing his forehead towards her and his voice softened, though still determined. "I want to kiss your neck, run my hands down your back and pull you up her to lay under me. I want to trail my your breasts and to nibble at you sides and belly till you squirm with laughter."

He paused and kissed her forehead while attempting to guide her up and more on top of himself; straddle though-for the time being, if he could. "And you thighs-I would warn to worship and lavish with teases. I'd kiss between your legs until you'd call my name for more; only to leave a part of my so deep inside that you'd remember my love for you to its fullest extent."

After feeling Anders hand caresses the back of her head and run his fingers through her hair, Leliana began to lean her head into the palm of his hand. She couldn't keep from smiling then as his words replayed in her mind of how he confessed how he wanted her. It was more than she could have asked for, and she knew she didn't deserve his love. Yet she was taking the chance, one more chance that maybe Anders was right. She almost believed in that moment she could return home with him, begin again and have his love. It was a dream of hers really, she fantasized about it more than she would have admitted to even herself.

In that moment she couldn't have asked for more. So when Anders continued his sweet confessions. She couldn't help but to close her eyes when his head pressed to hers so she could fantasize every bit of detail he had given her. Imagining making love to him again made not only her womanhood throb, but her legs close which accidentally excided her and caused a audible moan to come from her lips. Her arms that once were holding onto his sides shifted to grab around his neck, where her fingertips buried into the length of his blonde hair which felt moist due to sweat that was caused from their excitability. Leliana could only imagine how clammy her back and other parts of her body may have felt due to her pores producing more than usual.

Leliana didn't notice, but when Anders mentioned he wanted to kiss her neck, her mind imagined the thought and her body reacted accordingly by tilting her head. When he said he wanted to run his hands down her back, this caused her spine to arch, making it to where her body pressed against his. Lastly when he said of wanting to run his tongue on places of her body Leliana couldn't help but to have let out a whimper that was muffled by the bite she inflicted on her pout. But she knew Anders could clearly still hear it, dammit, she could hear it! How embarrassing…

It had been so long. Too long. Since she felt him against her that she ached for it. "Anders…" Leliana was quick to cry out as her eyes reopened to look up at him. But by this time he leaned in and kissed her forehead. She didn't notice when he started to maneuver her, but in a blink of her eye and she was on top of him, straddling him. Between her legs she felt his hardness pressing through his pants. A part of her worried to grind herself against him at all. Because she knew if she did, she would have let out a louder moan than before. To him she probably looked sex crazed, and she didn't want to be seen in this manner to him. She had to control herself somehow…

But Anders was just making this harder on her, cause not only did their new position bring new tension but he began telling her more of what he wanted to do to her. Those legs of hers couldn't help but to tremble when she was given the thought of his warm, wet lips touching her there and teasing her until she screamed out for more. She knew for a fact if he 'fucked' with her that way now she would have lost her mind very quickly.

Eventually her legs couldn't support her knelt position to its extent much longer, and to give some relief she relaxed her legs. While her hands held at his shoulders this brought their most interesting parts to touch and without a second thought her hips grinded against his. "Oh Anders, I want you to do all that to me… And more…" She rasped as her hands gripped at the muscle over his shoulders. "… I miss feeling you inside me. Making love to me. Being rough with me… I miss it all."

Leaning in she nudged her nose against his, and wanted to kiss him in that moment. But she knew if she did it would be like throwing explosive on a fire. So instead she leaned her forehead against his and looked down between them before looking back up to his eyes.

"It's been too long since we've been joined hasn't it? Remind me of every touch, and how far only you can push me to the edge Anders… I need it. Please?" She practically begged as she curled towards his shoulder and nibbled on his flesh. While she did this her hands moved to his chest to finally start removing his renegade mage robes piece by piece until more skin was exposed and she could have tasted him more.

Anders reciprocated by kissing Leliana's neck and trailing his gentle kisses down towards her shoulder in return. He breathed in her scent that lingered with the scent of the tavern and tuned out as much that could until it was just the two of them. Her words praised in a high approval and Anders couldn't have been happier to hear them. He wanted to have been lost into the belief that he was the only man for her; that what he saw was just to cheer up a friend (-maybe not even a friend; but someone her soft heart pitied-?); and that the world could finally repair back to the way it should have been for them both.

He moved abruptly, once he was given enough permission and the coat and shirt had been removed. He then pinned Leliana onto the bed underneath him. Anders moaned into her neck and reached down between them to fondle one of her breasts into his hands. He remained gentle and slow, arching his hips along hers and showing just how excited that she had kept his body leaning into becoming. Grinding against her and carefully sliding down between each rhythm, Anders reached her breasts to show more of his attention to. His right hand reached down to her buttocks, to keep her lower regions pressed to him in an arch from which she couldn't escape.

"I love you." He told her full confidence and rolled one of her nipples between his lips; suckling her breast and rotating the other to her sighs of pleasure.

He purposely moved his torso in gentle swaying motions from side to side, to keep the lingering reminder that he intended to show attention there as well; though not before he had both of her mounds in a perky position for him to play with later. Anders's body slid down gradually at last as he kissed and licked her skin along the way down.  
"And you love me, don't you?" He questioned and teased her by trailing his tongue along the connection of her inner thigh and warm womanhood. He paused, to suckle the tender flesh there and licked the area again before proceeding to her next side. "I know that you miss me... and you miss this... but I want to hear you say it."

His hands remained fondling her breasts from above him, and his fingers gently pinched her nipples between softly rotating them. Anders smiled to the sound of her breath and turned his cheek to rest (and rub) his stubble against her already taunted and more intimate of areas. He did so just to see if Leliana would still jump to him or gasp or plead or concede.

"Do you love me?" He questioned again and after a moment, turned and abruptly left behind one slow and pressured lick against her clit.

Leliana's hands were starting to trail across Anders chiseled chest to draw invisible lines of where his chest and abdomen connected. She still remember vividly where each line, each scar on his body was without looking and how she loved it when she felt him tremble against her when she touched him this way. It was enough to make her breathing hasten and make a soft contact against the side of his face and neck as he already closed in on her.

"I've dreamed—" She began professing, but found herself squealing suddenly as she felt Anders shift them both around to where she was laying on the bed next and he hovered above her. Leliana couldn't help but to giggle, as her hands that gripped at his sides loosened and traveled to his back where her nails gently scratched at his back. It wasn't made to be anything painful though, but soothing since she knew Anders wasn't the type for pain.

Before she could finish her unspoken words as she wanted to she felt Anders grasp one of her firm mounds and begin to rotate it like he did. Her whole body arched, and trembled with a need. Just when her eyes started to close, they rolled into the back of her head and on instinct her nails dug deeper into his skin. "Oh Anders, yes… Yes…" She cried as her body started to curl to hopefully claim a piece of him as well. His neck, lips, anything, but then she felt the grind he made with their hips which only pressed their sexes against one another briefly. It was enough to throw her head back down into the mattress through as she let out a whimper of not receiving what she wanted, what they both wanted… After all he had to of noticed then how wet she was because of him.

Just when her body trembled next, she felt the rise of goosebumps surface all over her body. She felt tingly even so when she heard Anders say he loved her she had opened her eyes and looked down at him. As if to clarify if that's what he really said. It seemed their eyes connected for a brief moment before Leliana threw her head back when she brought up her hand to lips to begin bitting down on her first finger to keep herself quieter.

How she wanted to scream. She needed to. But she also didn't want everyone in the damn tavern to hear her either. So this is why she tried to brace herself by self-inflicting pain in a sense. It might have worked? But right now it didn't seem as if it was doing any good.

When their hips were pressed against each other again, and Anders seemed to taunt her 'again' with that motion. Leliana couldn't help but to arch her hips against his, partially hoping for some kind of connection to be made, and also to entice Anders as well with her warm and wet inviting center. Something had to give! After all she was physically and mentally caving, and if she didn't know any better Anders was enjoying this all too much.

Just when her legs were going to lock around him even tighter Leliana felt him start to slip even lower. Her hand around his neck had to let go, but it didn't go far as her fingers buried into his hair instead. Each kiss, lick was enough to get her head swimming and before she knew it her hand dropped from her lips and she was letting out smaller whimpers. Through them she heard him question her love for him again and Leliana looked down at him with a questionable look. "Anders? Of course—Mmm dammit! Will you stop that I can't answer with you distracting me!" She whined as her head pressed back down onto the mattress.

When he licked her inner thigh she knew directly of where he was headed, and her caused her heart to race, and her blush to brighten and travel even further down where it colored her collarbone. Without her mentally thinking on it too much, her body began to curve away from him. As she knew deep down if he started there she wouldn't have been able to hold out much longer.

Then she felt his stubble, which had almost been a trademark by how he always seemed to tease her with it. Causing her to gasp and her hips to relax at least for a second. That didn't mean her chest was any less relaxed though. Because with each pinch and rotate he gave with his hands, she tried to escape the pleasure that came with it.

Again she heard his voice, and it questioned her yet again. She knew then that he was asking for his own sanity. After all could she blame him after recently leaving him at Kirkwall, and even more recently in this room when they were close to doing what they were doing now? She guessed not. But still she felt horrible for making him feel as if he needed to question her love for him.

In a part of her lips she looked down to him, and started to reach for his jawline between her legs. But before she could make him look up to her she was struck with the touch of his tongue against her. Leliana reacted in biting her lip and cursing to herself in her head as she felt deep inside her of her walls clenching once for the climax that was close to the edge.

"Da-Dammit—Anders…" Leliana rasped as she pried her eyes open to look down at him. Once she believed she caught her breathe after his evil little pleasurable attacks she tried reaching for him once more to have him look up at her. As this was done she didn't hesitate to smile as her fingertips slid across his jawline and stopped at his chin. Even though it was just three words. Leliana couldn't stop herself from feeling a sense of swelling in her chest, which cause a mist in her eyes. For so long she loved him, wanted him, and was drawn to him. So saying it now was like she was feeling all those feelings all over again, because truthfully. She never thought she'd be able to again.

"I do love you Anders…" She admitted once she knew she wouldn't stutter on her words. "More than you can know. And I'm so sorry for ever hurting you when I left. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked in a soft tone, as she was even afraid at that point of what he might have said. "Let me make it up to you tonight. Everything I did, anything I made you question. Tonight let me make up for it? Please?"

Anders raised his head up slightly so that his eyes had matched Leliana's in return when she spoke. He smiled a devilish as a blue light of electricity sparked and reflected up from the pupils of his eyes. It was a about as dark of a look that Anders could make without giving away his intentions.

"You will." He promised and redirected his attention back to what task that awaited him.

His pulsed with warmth and vibration to course through Leliana's breasts as he resumed to tease her, drawing her body into an almost imagery of a warm bath. The warmth surged was meant to pleasantly surge through her body like water. While Anders had resumed to licking the tiny nub in front of him; slow at first for a building effect and then gradually picking up the pace to his rhythm as to show he had not forgotten in what ways he knew to please her. His lips wrapped around her clit once he noticed her increased sighs, and he suckled the muscle-tugging gently and letting go before softly lifting his hands and glided his touch down the length of her stomach and towards her hips. As he did so, his hands glowed with a separate spell of static electricity, leaving behind a feathery tingle from wherever he had touched.

He grinned and flicked his tongue against her clit in another strike, only this time a very tiny jolt of static electricity sizzled from his tongue. Rief and fast. Afterwards, he finished by licking the strike in his apology and soon turned his tongue more towards her center, where he finally had tasted what his efforts produced. His arms stretched and wrapped around her by then to keep Leliana's body from wiggling away from him. After all, she may not have even enjoyed his little trick. It Anders wanted to try anything to keep her, even if it meant trying new routines in the bedroom.

Leliana saw the spark in Anders eyes and with it grew suspicion on her part. But she didn't question it. Instead her hands smoothed up his arms in a coaxing manner and traced along his forearms. "I will huh?" Leliana teases as her toes ran up the side of his ribs to try and tickle him. "I think you just like to keep me waiting."

She noticed very quickly of the warmth and vibration against her breasts that she could no longer hold her head up and had to bury it back down into the mattress. Her small whimpers transformed into more vocal moans that were still soft, but they filled the room. The hands of her that held his arms tried to keep him from moving too quickly, as she knew if he did she would have given in too soon. And personally she didn't want that. But Anders had a mind of his own, and no matter what tugging she had done, he seemed determined with his focus. Which only excited her more in other areas as well.

While laying on the bed Leliana tried to keep her own actions at bay from seeming too needy. But when Anders talented mouth worked against her, she couldn't help but to have fidgeted away, or tried to. Sadly though she was distracted by his touch next moving over her stomach and to her hips. Soon her moans came out as pleased hums of him wanting to touch more of her body like that. "Don't stop… Anders… Please don't stop." She practically begged.

Her whole body felt like it was on the edge of a cliff. Given her position, it was possible to feel this way since her ass was right at the edge of the bed and Anders was where he was, practically feasting on her. The more she thought about how animalistic he had been tonight the more it seemed to build her up to her climax. This was the worst time to be fantasizing about the shift of how Anders was acting because when she felt his tongue with the added jolt it caused her how body to melt. Both physically, and mentally. Leliana's moans filled the room even louder than before at this point, as it was obvious Leliana didn't give a care who heard anymore. In reaction to his actions her hands reached for his head to stop him, but he wasn't stopping. She was soon cumming all over the edge of the bed in her whimpers at that point, and trembling. Her grip against his hair was the only thing keeping her from pinching her legs together to block him from continuing.

Leliana was breathless and trying to focus on something, anything at that point. But Anders, damn him, he licked directly over her center which caused her to moan among her whimpers. Without much thought her hips tilted, but not away, but towards him as she knew he was trying to taste what he successfully spilled from her. "Oh Anders." She whined as she lifted her already loosened hands from his head, and one in particular to cover her eyes. "Why have you never used that 'trick' before? Afraid I would never let you come up if you did?" She teased in a peak down to him as she giggled at her own joke. "I knew I was close… But that… That was hardly fair."

He smiled to sound of how satisfied that Leliana had seemed to be, and pulled politely so as to give her a moment to rest. Much to his relief, she clearly seemed to have enjoyed his efforts with a high praise, and ultimately that had been most of all that Anders wanted.

"Something like that..." He answered back with a chuckle, and rubbed his cheek against her inner thigh one last time before moving to stand up.

As she continued to talk, Anders had removed the rest of his clothing, letting his slacks and undergarments fall to the ground. He took advantage of Leliana's relaxed state and leaned back in between her legs from the foot of the bed. Reaching down with one arm, Anders slid his hold of her from underneath Leliana's tailbone and propped her up slightly so that their sexes had met in an angle. Though, he hadn't stopped there as he slid his hardness inside of her and moaned to ecstasy of how she felt around him.

"I'll make it fair..." He promised in a swoon and gradually thrusted his hips to hers; keeping her torso locked into his grip for stability.

He continued to take advantage of how wet and slick that Leliana was around him. The feeling was so good that from nearly each thrust, he found himself moaning softly with pleasure. Howver, he had to concentrate, at least for a little while for his following spell. A series of pulsed vibrations that centered around the very muscles of his manhood reached to touch and rapidly increase in a massage of Leliana's welcoming inner walls.

It wasn't something that he did often because the spell itself required concentration and it numbed his body a little; preventing him from experiencing nearly as much pleasure as he wanted. However, this action had never began with being about him or his needs. Anders was showing how much of a "giver" that he could be as a lover. He wanted Leliana to be reminded of all the carnal desires she was missing by leaving him, and that it would be a mistake to ever attempt it again; even though it was an action that he could not continue for too long.

"Oh... Maker... Leliana!" He called as his thrusts increased and his vibrations had diminished.

Anders was soon pinning her more into the mattress by then; driving deeper and striving to make her confessions just as loud as his own. He toppled over her; kissing her lips in a heated frenzy as he moved. His tongue sought her own in a moment lost to everything else except to how good that they both felt when he was deep inside her warmth. Anders moaned more in his approval, though muffled, and pulled away to kiss a soft trail to wherever that his lips could touch across to her face in order to reach her ear.

"Come home... Please?" He pleaded and tried to negotiate even within this action. Heated words that coaxed with lust and desperation field his inner train of thought to reach that pivoting.  
moment still.

"If you love me-Maker!-Oh, Leliana-you'll come home... And I...love you-!-You should... come home. I want you home, Leliana... Say you're... coming home."

Leliana shivered due to the touch of Anders cheek against her thigh. Oh how she missed that about him. Sure plenty of men had stubble, but did he have to look at her in that manner and do it? It just turned her on even more than if he just rubbed his cheek against her.

When she felt him finally start to climb on top of her a bright smile pulled to her lips. But then he had to pull away to remove his clothes… Those darn forsaken things. Right now she despised them since if they weren't wearing any then they could finally be joined and in the position they had both been craving. So for now she had to satisfy her urges with watching him underdress. Which was a show all its own even if he didn't make a big deal about it.

"You're so sexy." She said and looked from his chest as he climbed on top of her once more and looked to his eyes. Her eyes widened a bit with excitement as he tilted her hips to his and her much needed need so they were angled in the perfect position. She didn't expect him to move so quickly, so when she felt his hardness start to push between her folds a hard gasp had pressed past her lips. Which soon transformed into a hummed moan as she locked her eyes with his the moment her hand began to slide up his arms. So one of her hands could run down his shoulder and back and the other could become lost in the nape of his neck where his hairline started.

From hearing his promises of making what he did fair, even if what he did was pleasurable. Was enough to bring a smile to her face for a short moment before she became breathless with his thrusting. "Oh you better…" She teased and tightened her legs around his hips so that if she wanted she could guide him in her own way of where she wanted him to thrust.

But she couldn't. Not because she didn't want to, because she couldn't due to feeling something she never had before. The puzzled expression was probably seen on her face as she looked up to him. Wondering if he was causing this vibration deep inside her, but Leliana couldn't even bring herself to question it. She was breathless and her moans spiked into a much louder sound, due to the pleasure Anders was giving her. The hardness of her nipples brushed against his chest then as her spine arched, and her legs had no choice but to loosen due to the trembling that was caused by this.

"Oh Anders. Yes right there… Whatever your doing, don't stop… Don't stop." She practically cried as her hips tried to roll against his, or anything. But he had full control at this point and she hardly had the strength to lift her ass from his grip. Just when she believed to have a little bit of control. A little bit of sanity left, she was proven wrong, and lost it all in that moment. All because of his dual pleasure torture. The wave that came over her as she cried out made her tingly body tingle more as her inner walls spasmed around him repeatedly.

Eventually though she noticed Anders had pinned her, and the vibration came to an end. Thank the Maker, otherwise she would have been a hot mess.

Sweat was splotched across her forehead and chest as she tried to catch her breath. But due to the new dominance Anders did, she cried out even louder than before. Even though she wasn't allowed to touch him anymore, she was able to kiss him. And her kisses were less than gentle as she nibbled, suckled and tugged him closer towards her by the pout. It was one way at least she could tone down her voice, but not for long as Anders soon turned his lips to other places on her body which caused her to shudder and try to run away with no success.

"I never want to let you go." Leliana panted as she looked up from her bouncing breasts in a blush. "I always want you inside me—" She began confessing. But soon upon hearing his own requests of returning home with him made her speechless until she blinked and whimpered against him.

"Oh Anders… I want to." She admitted as her arms tugged gently to try and break free from his hold. Leliana was able to slip one past that he had less of a grip on to reach for his cheek as she wanted to guide him towards her lips again. "And I love you so much… Dammit do I love you." She said with gasps breaking between almost every spoken word. "But I-I can't leave." She pouted as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, then his neck. "Not yet. Not until I know its safe for both of us and our son. Until then I can't come home." Leliana explained in hopes that it would make sense to him and not hurt his feelings. She fears he would pull away so much that her hands reached for him to hold him while her lips turned to his ear to nibble in her soft sighs.

Her words stung him, but Anders couldn't pace himself anymore. She pulled at him with kisses and soothed his distress with sultry kisses. Anders was wrapped completely up into her, and his previous plan of persuasion was somehow lost in the heat of their passion.

"But... But I want you-" He pleaded breathlessly and moaned in defeat.

His hands gripped her by the side and her shoulder far more possessive and strong as he increased his speed to thrust within her-soon losing his argument or even train of thought. Leliana's body had just felt too good for him to deny, and he missed everything so much from her sighs, to the way her legs locked around his back.

"Come home... come home... come-come!" Anders rasped and felt his muscles lock up. His release shortly afterwards sprung through him by surprise.

For the moment, he just remained there on top of her, within her, and holding her close. He could barely concentrate on anything other than his breathing. He tried to keep from squishing her down from underneath him, of course, but there was a moment of shock and disappointment that ran through him at the moment.

She told him "no" even after everything he attempted. Anders tried begging and pleading. He threatened with discipline and offered forgiveness. He even attempted to bargain with his own body-which was something neither himself or her seemed to have any complaints about. He knew that she still loved him-or rather, he wanted to believe it was so. He didn't want to think that he was just forcing himself on her to build up to what would cause a backwards effect, or no effect at all!

"Safe..." He breathed the faintest memory of what she would have willingly agreed to. He turned his head slightly and looked towards the racing pulse from within the side of her neck. "You'll come home when it's safe?"

"I-I want you too—"Leliana cried as her body trembled against his when he didn't stop. After all she was still recuperating from her own climax and it felt as if she was riding on that wave of pleasure still. When he grabbed her even tighter, she did the same by clawing down his back and shoulder, the two points she was holding at. His pleas for her to come home was something she wanted to hear for so long now, that it sung in her ears and caused her to whimper even more. She just wanted to give in and say she would, but she knew she couldn't.

Her legs tightened around him one more time, and as she felt the rush of his own release fill her the whole upper half of her body curled towards him. "Oh Anders, yes…" She cried all while a moan sung past her lips until she pressed those soft lips of her against his skin. She wasn't certain, but it felt like she reached a third and final climax of her own, that or her last one was still tail spinning out of control as Anders finally had his release and calmed down.

When Leliana noticed he was relaxing against her to catch his breath, she knew he was trying not to squish her. The notion alone made her giggle. A mistake as she felt her walls still around Anders quake and make it to where she whined. She missed this so much. From them making love, to him laying on top of her being her protector. That she wrapped her arms more lightly around him and held him closer towards her without it being uncomfortable for both of them. Her legs didn't unhook though from behind him, as she didn't want him to pull out. Not yet. She meant it when she said she wished he and her could be connected like this forever.

As the silence grew between them Leliana turned her head to look over to him and to run her fingers through his hair. It was noticeable then to her how much their bodies were covered in sweat, from their own, to mingling with one another. In that moment though it didn't bother her, no matter how sticky it felt. Instead she was more concerned with what was on Anders mind. She could have guessed, but she hoped her words didn't sting all that much.

Then Anders repeated one of the few words she said. Upon hearing it Leliana froze and looked to him. Only after a few moments did a faint smile appear. "Anders…" She whispered as her hand pressed to his chest to give them each space. A part of her didn't want to talk about this, especially after their very intimate moment. But she knew he needed clarification, and who was she to keep that from him? The very thought of it made her swing her legs away, and sit away from Anders at the end of the bed though. There she contemplated on just how to tell him… Everything.

"I-I was raped Anders…" She said with a strain in her voice, as she never really said it out loud to really anyone. Sure she told Tempest bits and pieces, but never 'those' exact words. "It happened before I left Kirkwall. The one that did it was a mage and one of your followers. And who's to say something worse won't happen if I return? The guy has to have others that think like him. It happened because of what I did. He told me if I didn't leave or if I came back he would hurt those I care for most. You and Baelfire." She explained, almost giving the man who did that to her an excuse. After all she took all the blame in this situation as she thought it was all her fault.

"I'm still getting attacked by random bandits at every turn… And I can't just ask you, or assume you can keep an eye on me at all times. That wouldn't be fair. Not to me. Not to you. Not to the people that are still loyal to you either." She said in a reach for his cheek to touch. "I love you Anders. So much. But I can't expect so much out of you when you already have so much your dealing with already."

She pushed him back shortly after their lovemaking. It was a gentle guide-away, but still something that he didn't want. Just moments ago they were sharing each other's breaths and declaring their sworn love for one another; and now so very rapidly she was pushing him back. The frustration of him not understanding was even shown through her.

When she explained more, Anders hadn't known what to have said. Quickly the question if he had done something wrong by possibly forcing himself on her was tangent in his mind. She hadn't seemed to have regretted his actions, but the dramatic shift in the mood had just swayed so suddenly, that he was left unsure of what to think.

Somone had mentally scared her and physically abused her willpower in the worst of ways. Even more poisonous, was that it was a mage-a person who stood under Anders's own banner! Now, she was clearly too afraid to return home to him. To force such a terror upon her; it was unforgivable.

"Who was it? Do you remember what he looked like or if he had a name?" He asked, feeling his anger rise to the thought. It wasn't directed at her of course, but -again- he couldn't hide his anger.

Though she didn't seem to quick to answer. Maybe she hadn't known; or maybe trying remember such things remained raw for her. He wouldn't push, of course, but now he was a bundle of emotions. All he wanted was for his lover-the mother of his child-to be with him so that their family could be whole again.

She reached for him then, and all Anders could do was frown. His arms wrapped around her and he held her close to him.

"I don't like this. I don't like it all-but..." He felt tears sting his eyes as he buried himself closer into her neck. He couldn't allow this sort of thing to last for long. He needed her back, and it was killing him that she wouldn't let him protect her. "-I'll make everything safe for you again. I swear to it."

Leliana saw Anders anger and as much as she loved to see him care this much for her, it also hurt. Because now he knew one of his own people. Who he counted on betrayed him in one of the worst ways possible. She had to close her eyes at that point to collect her thoughts. But when she did the face of the person who attacked her was vividly shown in her head. Somehow Leliana reacted normally to this, or as normally as one person could and groaned when she opened her eyes.

"No… I don't remember what he looks like." She lied. Because the truth of the matter was that she didn't want to talk about it. Not right now. Not after they just made love. "Maybe I can in the morning though? I'll see what I can come up with—"

In a surprised yelp she jumped due to Anders closing in on her neck and speaking to her there. It wasn't a sound of being frightened though, but mere shock. Once she heard him, and his promises Leliana leaned her head into his and smiled. "I'll hold you to that." She practically teased as her body began to turn to face him. Soon she saw the tears he began to shed, and it made her stomach turn into knots. But Leliana wasn't one to point something out. Since she never wanted to embarrass him accidentally. So one of her hands pressed to his chest, to push him back on the mattress and she followed with laying next to him with her ear on his sternum. Right there was home to her, listening to his beating heart.

It cleared her mind, and she was able to finally able to close her eyes without seeing 'him' when she felt herself becoming too cold though. As they were still naked, Leliana laid one leg across him and spooned him practically from the side. "I miss this too. You're so warm. Handsome… And romantic." She said with a nuzzle of her cheek against his chest. "Oh and protective even if I don't let you be." She joked lightly as she looked up at him in a blink of her eyes.

"I love you, I don't know how I ever got so lucky to be with you." She said and planted one of her hands on the center of his chest to raise herself up and lean over him. Her lips pressed to his, and her hand that was on his chest cradled the side of one of his cheeks. Making it to where her bare breasts pressed firmly against his chest. But as she pulled back and retreated to the nook of his neck, and she breathed in a sigh of relief that also took in a small form of his scent with it and she smiled.

"Let's get some sleep. I think I know some blondie that's going to be sore tomorrow." She mentioned as her lips pressed against his neck and her hands trailed down the side of him that her hand was reached to.

Anger, frustration, sadness, and even disappointment; these were the main emotions that still coursed through Anders after their moment of making love, and it wasn't right. All he knew was that he didn't want to let Leliana go. He pulsed his familiar warmth spell within her body d the moment that he felt a shiver and reached for the blankets to wrap themselves up into. For now, he could hum a verbal approval to the praises she gave him and kissed her forehead-for he could easily take such words from her finally as the acceptance that he was so quick to doubt over.

"And I love you too... My beautiful, seductive, and even stubborn lover." He forced a smile then and cuddled her close; attempting to distract his own thoughts by tickling her ribs for just a moment before they both could relax to sleep.

The night passed quietly and in the morning, Anders awoke first to a startled jolt. He stretched he stretched his arm out desperately in the fear that he had lost Leliana again. However, she was right where he had last remembered-where she should have been-sleeping next to him and happy. Of course, he knew it wouldn't last long. He knew she would leave again and he couldn't stop her. Frustrated with the thought, Anders got up and dressed to head to the tavern for a drink.

Down at the watering hole, Tempest apparently had been knocking back a few hardballs to accommodate his highly cholesterol breakfast of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast with jam. All that Anders saw was a predicted stomach ulcer and a massive heart attack, if the guy was lucky. The man didn't seem to take well enough care for himself-healthwise-just enough to get by. Anders-being a healer-couldn't keep such information solely to himself upon his approach.

"You know that's just going to make you sick in the long run." Anders told him and waved his hand down to gesture for a drink, upon reaching the bar.

"I'll worry about my health, mate, you worry about yours." Tempest responded back and downed the last of his eggs and glanced to Anders after seeing the beverage being handed to him. A grin of  
amusement quickly perked up. "Oh-hoh! The healer being hippocratic, I see."

"I'm not adding a pile of grease to my misery." Anders retorted back and sulked back to drinking.

"Ah. The misery. Usually an ugly coyote requires someone you'd actually regret sleeping with." Tempest beamed and leaned back as he looked at him. "After so much sniffing around her barn, I can't imagine you'd regret finding an entrance."

"She's not going home with me." Anders did his best to ignore of what he felt was a proverbial jab to his side and continued to drink.

"Wha-Not going?" Tempest repeated, confused.

"Yes, not going-I tried everything." Anders explained.

"Obviously not, or she'd be tied up and halfway to Kirkwall." Tempest mumbled.

Anders spat his drink out in coughs. "Excuse me?"

"I know a thing or two about women, and that one- ?- You have to be firm with in your intentions." Tempest nodded and went back to eating.

Anders just stared at him in disbelief for a moment. "...Have you 'met' Leliana?"

"She's got her own mind and likes to have it challenged. It's inspiring, really." Tempest must a little and then turned his seat to look at Anders. "Oh, alright... I can't stand that pitiful look, mate. If you want her back, here is what you'll have to do."

While Tempest plotted with Anders, Arlen had walked from the hallway, towards the tavern area. He looked questionably towards the two who were suddenly talking. Of course, he always felt that Anders and Tempest were slightly on the edge with each other; so seeing this was admittedly awkward. Arlen didn't even know what Anders was even doing around the island still. He should have left. As he approached, he began to hear the last of what was being planned.

"I can't do that-That's- -That's mass genocide!" Anders erupted in shock.

"Not if they deserve it! ...And certainly not if they were planning to do you harm anyway." Tempest argued back but continued to eat. "You just said her reasons for leaving was because people threatened to do you harm. Well, who's to say they won't find another reason out of spite? They may just decide to kill you for using a 'salad fork' for your dinner."

"What?" Anders asked confused by then.

"The point is they're still alive," Tempest continued despite the interruption, "and that is a threat to you. They have to be dealt with; regardless if your woman returns home or not."

"What's going on?" Arlen asked was closer.

"A change of plans. We'll be heading back to Sole instead." Tempest brushed him off quickly.

Arlen studied him; knowing from the way he wouldn't look at him directly, that he was planning something that he didn't want to go into detail about...but Arlen hated being left in the dark. "Are you going to tell me why?"

"Not here; and not now. You'll find out later." Tempest answered and reached for his glass.

Arlen moved quickly with his hand to cover it and stared back at him bitterly. The two continued in that stare, because Arlen was showing that he didn't like remaining as another pawn to him, and Tempest was remaining strict in his decision. Anders only glanced away and took another drink, since it wasn't his place to speak. He didn't know them well enough, for one; and also it just remained kind of awkward.

"I'll tell you everything, when the right time comes." Tempest insisted and closed his eyes momentarily. "I promise."

Regretfully, Arlen moved his hand away then and allowed Tempest to continue his drink.

Leliana fell quickly asleep and all due to that was because of being next to Anders once more. The only negative effect was that the next morning came much sooner than she had preferred. When she awoke she reached for the spot she knew Anders to be, to only feel a cold spot next to her. Her eyes pried open, looked towards the area and pouted.

For a moment her fingers traced the lining of the sheets as she thought of everything that happened last night. From making love to Anders, to telling him everything that happened before she left Kirkwall. She wondered if they could have moved past this. She was almost hopeful of it happening. Because there was nothing she wanted more than her family back. Since for so long they both fought for each others love, and one thing or another always seemed to step in the way. Maybe this was just another test. Another hurdle they had to go through together to see if they were strong enough to endure it. Leliana liked to believe they were. She was confident that they were one of those couples that would grow to be old together. Thinking about it even brought a smile to her face then. But she couldn't sit there fantasizing for long. So in a jump out of bed Leliana began rummaging through the room to find her clothes and get ready for the day.

Walking down to the tavern Leliana quickly saw Anders, Tempest, and Arlen. In a skip to her footing she approached them quicker, but only to stand behind Anders to trace a finger up his spine. "You didn't wake me up." She teased in a whisper to his ear. "I thought you'd give me a surprise at least."

At the end of her tease she quickly turned away, and hopefully before Anders could grab her for whatever reason. She looked at the table next that they were sitting at and shifted her head to one side. "No food for the one lady you're traveling with either?" She lightly reprimanded Tempest. "Your never gonna learn." She said with a snatch of his toast that was in his hand. It was the closest thing she could grab after all without leaning profusely over him.

In a bite of the bread, she made her way around to the other side of the table to sit down. Soon she saw Arlen still standing and without hesitation she started patting the spot next to her. "You're going to turn into a statue over there if you stand any longer… So…?"She said with looking back to Tempest and Anders. "What were you two concocting before I came out here? And don't say nothing, cause you're a horrible liar Anders." She teased towards the mage and looked back to Tempests plate. Eventually he would catch on. So before he did she reached across the table and snatched a piece of bacon next before smiling brightly towards him.

Anders felt his back straighten from her touch and the lingering tingle that it sent down his spine left him in a blissful acknowledgment. He looked over to Leliana and reached for her but she slipped from his grasp, leaving him to pout a little in the confusion. He didn't understand why she escaped from him then, but he wished that she would have returned with him.

She hadn't caught Tempest's real attention until after she swiped his toast. In which case, he looked up from his plate, nearly to the point of a protest. "Lass, I told you before: just order something. You don't have to take my breakfast. A man needs that."

She didn't seem to give an answer; though. Her sights had remained inviting towards Arlen instead; who obliged but not without having to tear his gaze physically from Tempest in that moment.

"We were just uh..." Anders glanced down, and tried to think fast.

"Deciding the best course of action for Kirkwall." Tempest answerd for him.

"Right. Thank you," Anders started to say, and then unfocused back towards Leliana. "I ...have to go back... There's a lot I must answer to now. I'd like to take the time for you to see me off properly, though."

"You don't need all of that Tempest. You'll make yourself sick." She replied with taking another bite. But this time of the stolen bacon in her grasp.

She then looked to Anders who looked to have been trying to keep something hidden from her. She didn't know what it was but it did make her at least perk an eyebrow up. "Uh huh…" She practically hummed as she was still chewing and she didn't want to rude and talk with her mouth full. When Tempest answered for Anders, Leliana looked at them both suspiciously. But she knew if she pushed that both of them would push back and she wouldn't get answers… Stubborn men.

In swallow of her food she gave a light nod of her head. "Sounds like you got your hands full then." She teased, but as Anders started mentioning of going back… To Kirkwall, Leliana's playful persona started to fade. She didn't want him to leave. For one he just got here, and two she thought they would have more time. It probably was seen on her face how upset she was by this news. But when she felt her brows knit in frustration she shook it off in a sense and forced a smile upon her lips.

"When will you be back?" She asked in a tilt of her head, expecting him to come back was only natural after their time spent together last night. "You are coming back right?"

In a blink of her eyes she focused on what Anders said next. About wanting her to take the time to see him off properly. As the suggestion came to her questions began to fill her mind and she couldn't help but tease him. All by reaching under the table to rub the inner calf of his leg with her foot. "Of course… What did you have in mind?"

From the first question of if he was coming back, Anders remained hesitant and didn't answer. It was almost as if he couldn't. As if he blurted out something that he shouldn't. He didn't want this endeavor to turn out this way. It was mostly her choice, and Tempest had left a valid point despite if and when Leliana would even consider returning home.

Such of a train of thought was interrupted from the feeling of something brushing against his calf, and Anders knew from the tone of Leliana's voice by what it was. He quickly looked down basically and his throat ran dry. Why did she have to drive him so crazy? Why couldn't just came with him? He knew the reasons, but it just wasn't enough. If she kept this up, it was just going to make leaving all that much harder-which was what she wanted.

"N-Not that, but..." Anders started to say and kept his eyes staring more towards the table.

Tempest looked between them in a studious gaze before pointing to Arlen. "I think these two need some time alone... Come on."

Arlen followed Tempest's glance before nodding and standing up. This had left Anders some time to have cooled his blush down a little and to explain more appropriately. He cleared his throat some and looked back to Leliana as he started to reach for her hands.

"I didn't mean for it to be right now but... I guess there's no time like the present." He tried to joke, and it was dry. Pausing again, he glanced down and forced a smile. "I was on borrowed time coming out all this way, Leliana. You knew that. If I am to ensure a future for us to be together, then I have to go."

In a glance away, Anders shrugged afterwards. "Besides, Baelfire is probably tearing down the Viscount's Keep as we speak."

When Anders was hesitant on answering her and Tempest was quick to give them space. She looked down to the table where Tempest's plate was and pointed at it. "Does that mean you're done with this?" It was a tease mostly. Since most the things on his plate were things she couldn't and didn't want to eat anyways. It would have made her sick. It seemed like she didn't get an answer though and she lightly shrugged her shoulders before grabbing the rim of the plate to pull it towards her. "Fine… It's fair game then." She mumbled more to herself as she started to reach for the utensil.

Before Leliana could though she saw Anders hands and how quick they were to grab her. Any grasp she had on the fork slipped and left behind a soft clang sound between them before she looked up to him. She knew he didn't want to leave as she looked at him across the table. She also knew he didn't want to leave her here when he left. If she could have she would have made everything right for him, to return with him, but it just wasn't possible right now. They both knew that right?

Upon hearing his dry joke Leliana arched a brow at him and scoffed. "Please… You know your work can wait. It's been without you for how long now?" She asked upon looking up to see his smile. Just seeing him there, sitting across from her, and smiling melted her heart. She swore if they were alone she would have climbed over that table, then and there. The very thought of how he even excited her then pulled a smile even to her lips and her fingertips to rub across his hands.

But this happiness didn't last long from hearing Anders insist he had to go. Reluctantly her hands pulled away from his, and dropped to her sides where she stared at the table momentarily listening to him also point out the fact of Baelfire. Their son, the child she should have been there for. It felt as if her heart was in a vice and attempting to strangle out the last beat so the next once couldn't come. She hated herself for having to leave him. Sure he had Anders, but any child needed their mother too.

"Oh I'm sure he is too." She replied in a strained voice as she forced herself to look up with a smile. "He… Is so much like his daddy. And I miss him so much. Just like I do you when we're apart. Promise me Anders… When you see him that you'll give him a big kiss and hug for me? Never let him forget how much I love that squishy face of his either."

Leliana knew right then if Anders asked in a certain way for her to come home with him right then that she would have agreed to do so. This was due to all of the emotions she was dealing with at this point. Not only was she hurting Anders, but Baelfire too and she didn't like it one bit of how it made her feel. Since to her it was like betraying them and that's one thing she didn't want to do, especially to her son.

Her emotions were plastered all over her face, but before she allowed them to get the best of her she reached across the table. Grabbing Anders by the collar of his feathered cloak and bringing him in closer towards her. "You better not keep me waiting forever." She whispered against his lips as her forehead pressed against his. Once she captured his eyes with her own that had a hint of tears glistening them. With a flutter of her eyes closing she tilted her head to claim his lips in a brief passionate kiss.

As she pulled away her hand moved to his cheek, and her fingertips scaled across his jawline until her eyes opened to look up at him. "If you drag your feet I swear I'll make you regret it." She teased as her nose nudged against his briefly.

Anders tried to remain happy for both their sakes. He knew she was hurting from the sound of hee voice, but he didn't know how else he could handle the situation. He begged her to return with him and each time she refused. He couldn't keep pleading since it seemed to have damaged her a little more each time. Tempest's way may have proven something, if he'd chance it.

"I'll make this as fast as I can, love." He promised her and nudged his nose back in a light response before pulling away. His hands remained locked to hers as he felt strained to even the thought of letting go. "I'm doing everything for us, love. Please remember that."

He cradled her hands against the his cheek, and then kissed her fingers in high admiration upon the moment that Tempest and Arlen began to return. Anders looked to them and nodded. "Alright. I'll be leaving, but I want you two to watch her."

"I'm sorry you two can't- -" Tempest paused in what appeared to have been shock. "-what?"

"You heard me." Anders retorted and shifted his annoyed glare back at Tempest. "Leliana is my wife. She's the mother of our child, and she remains as my lover. If you do anything to jeopardize her well-being like yesterday, you had better pray I don't hear wind of it."

Tempest leaned back a little concerned and nodded to him. "...Aye, aye, mate."

"Good." Anders nodded and started to stand up.

"Oh, but we do have errands to make. So, I guess we'll be... hauling her around?" Tempest asked in a shrug.

"If you have to. But I want my wife protected." Anders answered, leaving no little imagination to how he felt before leaving.

Tempest rolled his eyes away upon Anders's departure before returning his patient smile back to Leliana in between taking back his plate. "Could have mentioning you were anchored to that ship, lass."

Leliana couldn't keep from smiling even when Anders gave her bits of his attention. She wanted to believe his words and that he would be back quickly. But she knew how things in Kirkwall were. She knew it would take him time to make the changes that needed to happen for her to return, and she was willing to wait if need be.

"I know you are love…" She replied softly, as she gave a small giggle to the gesture of him rubbing her hands against his cheek and kissing her fingers. She didn't even notice Tempest and Arlens return until Anders spoke to them and it caused her to look over to them.

As the demands were made of protecting her Leliana couldn't stop from rolling her eyes away and shaking her head. "You know I can take care of myself?" She asked in a mumble. That annoyed look faded quickly though when Anders gave her title after title of what she meant towards him. She didn't know why but every time he called her his wife and lover it made her heart race a bit faster.

What she didn't expect was for Tempest to agree so easily. The only part that annoyed her was when she heard Tempest state they would be hauling her around. As if she was nothing more than unessarry weight they were carrying around. She didn't know why this upset her. But it wasn't as if she couldn't have protected herself. In a cross of her arms over her chest she looked to the blood mage. "Glad to hear that my presence is appreciated." She replied to that statement.

It wasn't until when Anders started walking away that Leliana watched for as long as she could until he walked out the door and closed it behind himself. Her expersion changed with it, from previous anger of what Tempest said to sadness of seeing Anders leave for good. It felt like a piece of her was leaving then and that was the best way she could describe it.

It wasn't until she heard the scraping of the plate Tempest pulled back into his possession that she even looked back in a blink of her eyes to see what the sound was. "You really can't be that hungry." She said with a roll of her eyes as she glanced away. "And anchored? What does that even mean? To him?" She asked in a point to the door where Anders left. "You've known my past with Anders. Why does it surprise you? It doesn't make you jealous now does it Tempest?" She teased as her crossed arms dropped to her sides.

"Jealous?" Tempest laughed and looked away as he popped the last piece of bacon into his mouth.  
He shook his head then and grinned before looking back towards her. "No, lass. Not I. I'm probably the least jealous man you'll ever meet."

After all, she said it best: he knew of her relationship to Anders well. The fact that she and Tempest shared a kiss or two, or even a bed once only meant that he was just a bounce-off guy. Which didn't offend him-except for knowing the small fact that she had no interest in actually leaving her previous relationship. Otherwise-why have a bounce-off guy at all? It didn't make sense, and that was the only thing that got under his skin-he'd tell himself.

Tempest then pointed towards his blonde muscular bodyguard, who remained quiet while watching them. "Arlen, on the other hand, I've seen him bend a guy into a pretzel just because he looked at a girl funny."

Arlen twitched his nose a little and folded his arms.

"Are you still hungry? You could have the rest of this, or order something else. We're not staying here long." Tempest informed her after scooting the plate back to Leliana for the moment, and then reached to finish his alcoholic drink.

Leliana nodded to Tempest and him explaining of his non-jealous tendencies. It was amusing to watch him, and hear him explain himself away when clearly he was hiding something. She wouldn't prie of course, but it still intrigued her to wonder deep down inside.

"Keep telling yourself that Tempest." She warned with a wag of her finger towards him. "But when you find the 'one' person you're supposed to be with… There will be no stopping the jealously at one point or another."

It was amusing how most people believed they could run from their emotions. It wasn't as if they could choose which emotions to keep and which ones to ditch. But there was also no point in trying to explain this fact to Tempest either. Leliana knew that because he was one of the stubborn ones. Much like she was. It was probably why the two got along so well. Among other things.

It wasn't like she planned it this way either. If she knew Anders was going to show his face so soon she probably wouldn't have acted the way she did around Tempest which led to sleeping with him. It wasn't like she regretted it. But she knew Tempest was also different than other men, he liked women, many women, and she assumed she was just another woman to him that night. If she wasn't then why did he offer those other women to join? Sure they had their moments of intimacy without having sex. Just like last night, and deep down she knew she shouldn't have kissed him. But Tempest always made her feel so comfortable that she couldn't stop herself.

Being around Tempest made her feel so different than when she was with Anders. Which also made her feel a bit guilty too when she thought on it. But in the moment it felt right.

When the plate was pushed her way Leliana looked down at it and pulled it closer by the edge to bring it in. "A bit." She replied upon reaching for the fork to finish whatever Tempest hadn't eaten. After all there was no point in wasting money if there were left overs. But when she saw Tempest reach for his alcoholic drink she began shaking her head. "You know you're asking for an early grave if you drink this early." Leliana pointed out as she covered her mouth with her hand to hide any food while she spoke.

Leliana pushed the plate again once she finished the food, as there wasn't much left. Her eyes shifted around the room then, only to retreat back to Tempest. "Well if you're ready… So am I." She said with a wipe of her mouth and began to stand up. From there she gave a nudge to Tempests shoulder before taking the lead towards the door. "Whoever reaches the horses last has to buy the next round of drinks when we stop."

Tempest scoffed at her and soon downed the last of his drink. "Joke's s on you, lass. We're headed to a dry-land location."

All the same, he still humored her and chased after her towards the horses; leaving behind Arlen who lacked the momentum to really run after them. He was still somewhat bothered that Tempest wouldn't tell him of what was going on.

They took aboard a ship that had set a course back towards Ferelden, to port near the Chantry that Arlen and Tempest had been familiar with. The ironic thing about the idea had been that Tempest and Arlen were supposed to have been wearing Chantry robes-garments that they rarely dawned simply because it would draw far more unnecessary attention when they left their Chantry. Still, Sole use to always scold them when he saw they were not in the armor-Arlen, especially, for they were to remain as their guardians. A Chantry that was derived from the Imperium and has changed its views was insulting to the True Divine, and it would need protection.

Though, on the boat, they trio remained for the time being. It was a vessel filled with men who were physically well built enough to maintain a larger ship than what the were currently on. The men were boasting with jokes and arm wrestling each other-making bets as challenged each round.

Tempest was among the few tavern wrenches who stole passages through selling their bodies to cross the ocean. It wasn't an uncommon thing; but the fact that Tempest remained the center of attention was beginning to aggravate even other sailors who had accepted those said-wenches. Nevertheless, Tempest had tendencies that he couldn't control. He also had an attraction about him that remained nearly irresistible to any thrill seeker or those wishing for entertainment. Tempest thrived in such environments, and his Imperial blood sought to be the center of attention whenever he could.

So of course, Tempest was dancing on table tops, stomping his feet to the rhythms of the sailors' clapping, while the other few women who stood with him were putting on a show of teasing between flirting with the other men and strip-teasing to a certain degree of clothing.

All the while, Arlen sat in a darkened corner. His eyes glared with coals for eyes as his scratched the table in front of him; clawing into it.

"Aye, the sailor jumped fast when the sailor jumped quick! The sailor was lead by his tiny prick! Did not see the candle stick, so up went the flames and down went the ship!" Tempest sang while dancing and ducking between the women's legs as they twirled over his head and then jumped when they made broad sweeps under his feet. He spun away and played even more into the part as the women spun around him and seemingly flirted.

"Oh fair maiden, oh fair maiden, how true thy beauty be!" Tempest continued and then suddenly turned and acted as if he was trying to escape while the women pretended to be monsters by moving their arms like giant jaws. "Oh fair maiden, no fair maiden! 'Tis siren's teeth I see!"

The man laughed and banged the fists on the table while Tempest ran off; followed by three giggling wenches determined to tackle him to the floor. Though, one man in particular, who was watching with a fuming jealousy, reached down and picked up one of the women that toppled onto Tempest. "Alright, you half-naked she-devil! That's enough coddling the client's cock for one night."

"Aye! The clown needs to breathe!" Tempest dramatically pleaded and swam, his arms up into the air while the other two women giggled and attempted to stand up on their own.

On the boat Leliana mostly kept to herself the whole time. One reason why was because of what happened last time she was on a vessel full of men. Sure she wasn't alone this time. But she didn't want to chance it. The second reason being that her mind was still stuck on Anders and wondering if he had made it back safely to Kirkwall. After he got there what was he doing to make so she could come home? So many questions. As they weren't answered before he left.

For now Leliana was sitting next to Arlen. It wasn't until she heard the scraping of his fingernails against the table that she looked over to the blonde male curiously. She almost questioned if something had been bothering him, but the abrupt singing caused Leliana to jump and look over to Tempest. Not that far off she saw the blood mage dancing on top of tables and women catering around him. She didn't take into account this was bothering Arlen though. Instead she rolled her eyes away and tried her best to ignore the song that filled the room. That was impossible though since Tempest was so boastful.

"He sure knows to have a good time at least." Leliana said as her elbow nudged Arlen to try and snap him back into reality. But nothing seemed to faze the man until Tempest made his way off the table and back his way towards them. All she could have done in that moment was shake her head.

"I doubt the last image they want in their mind." She said with a pause to point to the men around them. "Is you singing and dancing. If you want to call 'that' dancing…" Leliana taunted as she stood up from her seat and made her way over to Tempest to shove him aside in a playful manner. "Watch and learn and maybe it will benefit you one day." She teased with a turn upon her heel that caused her to run her hand through her hair.

In a fluid motion she walked towards Tempest, and stopped a few feet away. After all this was training purposes for him. Each of her hands pressed at each side of her hips and skimmed up each side of her torso, right under her breasts in a pattern that ended when she moved her body. She stepped to the side, her legs parted and bent at the knee. Her hips rocked, and the rest of her body followed in unison from her arms to her head whipping like she had done this routine a thousand times.

But she didn't stop there as she took a step forward and with it her upper body followed with her left leg until she brought it back into a proper position next to the other. In a pop she dropped down to a crouched position and her legs parted. As her shoulders rolled back, her stomach rolled to the non-existence music around her. Her left leg at that point turned to her right which caused the lower half of her body to turn with it. In a twitch of her body her leg pulled back to separate her legs once more, but her right repeated what the left one did after that. In a grab of her shins she perked her ass up in the air and in a flip of her hair she started standing up once more, sliding her hands all the way up her rather skin tight pants (how she was dancing in these was beyond her).  
It 'almost' looked like she was done with her one leg in front of her and her hand still holding onto it, but her other hand was still moving up her ribs. As she reached along the side of her breast she stepped forward. By this point her whole body rocked in a seductive manner, even when one leg was raised momentarily she didn't stop until it was kicked back down to brace herself for her next move that came with raising one of her arms in the air. Her other arm kept to her side, holding to her hip as she rolled her hips. When she dropped her arm from the air. Her body turned and bent over once more with her hands to her thighs. Her legs bounced back and forth between one another as one hand held onto her knee and her hand that was holding onto her hip. Which moved in a circular dance of its own around her hip/upper thigh as her legs that were still bent at the knee moved in a rhythm all their own. In a lift of that same leg she stepped forward and gave Tempest her back.

She didn't even look back as her hips cocked back and forth. To give off the curves of her body more she had her hands raised up and buried into her hair. But in a drop down she leaned down and grabbed her legs again that brought her to turn her body to the side once more. Each of her hands took hold of her knees as if to brace herself when her hips gave a roll, a thrust and even a push until she met the ground practically in her tease. It was a place she didn't stay long as she stood back up and turned to face Tempest and walk over towards him, practically out of breath and a bit of sweat misting her skin.

"Think you can keep up with that?" She asked curiously as her hips at that point didn't stop as she reached for his shoulders to grasp onto for leverage. When she leaned back from him, her chest popped back in a tease as did her retreat in stepping further back from him. To test him and see if he would follow after her.

Tempest could barely even laugh because he was so tired; given with as much jumping and hollering that he did. "No, lass. You've seen me dance before; that, there was showboating."

However, she clearly had something specific in mind as she shoved past him and flamboyantly took control to the center of attention. Of course, Tempest sank promptly down into .the wooden chairs and propped his head up against his slightly formed fist which linked to his elbow and the arm of his chair.

Though the more that Leliana began dancing, the more that it became not only Tempest's immediate interests, but to other rugged sailors as well. Every swinging curve of her body and slight bounce she had offered was beginning to produce more hoots and hollering from across the table. Some of the men had stared with slacked jaws, and others with springing nosebleeds. Others clapped and banged their hands against the wooden surface of the table, as to produce some sort of rhythm for her to keep to; seeing as it was somewhat of an unspoken tradition for their entertainment.

Tempest didn't seem to mind such behavior; for it was something that was nearly expected. It didn't make him any less wary, but regardless-he had been taking the sight in stride and for the most part with a poker face. He was still catching his breath, so he was still breathing pretty harsh but there was a chiseled look of interest that lingered in his eyes. After a moment or two, he straightened his legs in order to slouch a little more comfortable into his chair-showing by then that he had no intention of moving from her sexy spectacle.

Of course, it would have been difficult for any man to resist not to stare and take in the pleasure of Leliana's dancing. It was a delight, and Tempest knew of it well before her attempts to show him. Among her, the women, and liquor that floated around in his head; it was all quickly calling for Vince to come forth and the demon scratched at the surface of his control to have been freed. For Tempest, this was like waving raw meat in front of a wolf, and as he lifted his head his chin lifted as to underline the hidden image of him licking his teeth.

He almost didn't want the dance to have ended, but when it did, Tempest smiled more and more like a predator; as to quickly have accepted the challenge. He hadn't said anything though; since Vince was practically struggling to have surfaced just for this pleasure's indulgence. His hands braced themselves upon the armrests of the chair as though he was about to have stood up.

"Oy, lass! Ever put those moves to the mattress?" One of the sailors stood up from the table and grabbed Leliana's wrist to pull her towards him. "Why don't'cha ditch this clown? I'll have that twat o'yers poppin' in an' outta the sheets twice as hard!"

Tempest's slow stature immediately shifted into a move so fast to his feet that his chair was suddenly knocked down behind him and to the floor. The echo surrounded the room and everyone saw the flash of anger that quickly melted from Tempest's features- -turning them back into a calm demeanor. It almost appeared as if he was trying to hide the emotion until it was ultimately gone.

"Excuse me." Tempest forced a smile by a twitch of a smirk and then it too was gone upon his approach. "I know we've all had a bit much to drink, so I can see the confusion here... But there are still plenty of other inkwells willing for you to dip your pen into."

"An' what ye be? Her bloody funny escort?" The guy laughed and nuzzled his ale breath all over Leliana's shoulders.

"I am, actually-" Tempest smiled again as he pulled Leliana away from the man and directed his pull towards Arlen, who ultimately caught her. "-And you're being a horse's ass."

Tempest quickly sucker punched the sailor, knocking him nearly sideways into the table and striking blood from the other man's cheek. The sailor shook his head for the moment before lurching back with his fists bounded into the air.

"Ye bloody whoreson!" The angry sailor shouted back just before the two locked into a fist fight.

After a few taken hits, Vince had finally surfaced and was more than happy to show how feral he could actually fight. He didn't just punch below the belt; he twisted, clawed and choked in any way that he could get his hands on the man; and he laughed at the pain he inflicted. This only pushed the other drunken sailor to fight harder and so the two continued and tore each other for blood.

The hollering and befitting arose quickly next while the wenches ran to other patrons to watch over them. Arlen held onto Leliana and watched to make certain that Tempest/Vince wouldn't arouse anymore added danger. It was difficult to brake up any fights Tempest ended getting into because eventually he would lose his cool and become Vince-as he recently did. Vince wasn't fighting with his fists anymore. He grabbed the man and pressed him to the floorboards of the boat and started to smash his face against it.

This continued until blood splattered and the hollering increased for more. Arlen couldn't watch though; and he set Leliana aside to pry Vince off from him. Vince's springy limbs flew back wildly as he tore through the air to continue.

"That's right! A whoreson, I be-a whoreson that just kicked your ass!" Vince cheered and quickly scowled at Arlen for holding him back. "Get off me, ya' bloody corpse! Anyone else want some o'this? I'm right here!"

Leliana looked down to Tempests hands and saw how he gripped each arm rest. The sight was enough to pull a wide grin to her lips as she started to reach for one of his hands then. But a connection wasn't made. Instead she was being pulled back, and the force of it caused a surprise yelp to leave her lips just then.

The voice behind her was enough to make her shudder as she closed her eyes in disgust. "That's none of your business!" Leliana argued as he struggle against the man was shown. Even when he called Tempest a clown Leliana couldn't help but to have scoffed as she looked over her shoulder. "You have no room to talk… He's more of man then you ever could think of being." She knew saying something like this could have backfired on her very quickly, but she looked unafraid as a smirk pulled to her lips.

But before a response could be made the response of Tempest standing up abruptly caused Leliana to jump but for a whole different reason. The sound of the chair hitting the floor was enough to make anyone come to a pause. Even then Leliana couldn't find herself to come up with the correct words as she was defended by him. In a way she never really had seen before. Just him acting as quickly as he did made her chest tighten from an emotion she couldn't pinpoint at that moment.

When the alcohol from the pirates mouth made its way over her shoulder and into her nostrils Leliana couldn't help but to have gagged between the conversation Tempest and him were having. She didn't notice but, in another quick movement she was pulled away, and slowly she was starting to feel much like a rag doll being tossed around. It wasn't good since she was already feeling woozy. But when she met Arlen's embrace she looked up to the taller man and for one he smelt much better than all these buffoons and for that she was thankful with a smile. "Fancy meeting you here." She tried to joke as she repositioned her feet to stand on her own, so she could give Arlen the room he needed, but she didn't step far as she didn't trust any of the other sailors around her.

What did she expect anyways when it came to dancing like that? Most of these men had probably been without physical touch from another woman for some time now. So of course she should have thought this through. But she didn't and now Tempest had to be the one to protect her. Which she was almost certain he was getting tired of doing.

After the first hit, Leliana flinched away but she couldn't stop herself from peeking through her fingers when she raised her hand to cover her eyes. "Tempest… "She groaned and gritted her teeth. When the sailor charged Tempest next and lashed out with his words Leliana dropped her hand. But this time to try and stop this madness before anyone got seriously hurt. But Leliana didn't reach him soon enough until Vince took over. And it was noticeable when that demon took control. There was no stopping him at that point. But that didn't mean Leliana didn't want to try!

It wasn't until Arlen finally grabbed Tempest/Vince and began dragging him away thatL stepped in front of him to try and break his rabid stare of death he was give the sailor. Hopefully if she succeeded then his foul words would cease to exist too.

"Dammit will you just calm down!?" She pleaded knowing deep down that her words would probably mean nothing to Vince since he was a demon, but she wasn't about to let everyone hurt each other either. In a press of her hands to his chest, she tried to help in aiding of pushing him away and hopefully to some other part of the boat. Not to mention to also calm him. Maybe if he felt a gentler touch he would take it down a notch for her. "You can't be doing that! You're going to start an all-out fist fight and no one needs to get hurt here… Lets… Just go somewhere else and cool down for a while alright?"

Vince gritted his teeth while Leliana and Arlen dragged him away. "Why am I being the one hauled out? He started it!"

"I'm sure you think that..." Arlen grumbled while carrying Tempest out.

Though, it was a good thing that they managed to get Vince out of the room-for more than one reason. Arlen dragged Vince to a cabin, where he closed the door and locked it from the outside, involving his magic. Vince practically pawed at the door afterwards and attempted to talk back to freedom.

"Alright, ghoul... I can take a hint. I was out of line-I see that now." He told him through the door.

"I'm not letting you out until you calm down." Arlen responded back.

"But, I am calm." Vince argued as gently and sickening sweetly as he could.

"I want Tempest back. Then I'll know you're calm." Arlen answered and leaned against the door.

"Damn it, you sack of bones!" Vince slammed his hands against the door. "I AM Tempest! How many times are we going to have that discussion?"

"Until you are calm." Arlen told him and looked towards Leliana. He then tilted his head towards her and with doin so, left a signal for her to walk with him.

Leliana stood back at the point she saw Arlen start to shove Tempest/Vince along and into one of the few cabins that was on this boat. Her arms eventually folded over her chest as well, when a sigh came she looked up hesitantly to the notion of Vince calling him the odd names of a ghoul. Before that he called him something else in the other room. She looked over to Arlen at that point as if to see his reaction when he said it but Arlen seemed unfazed and only cared for Tempest to be back in possession of his body.

This made sense… She had this same argument with Justice when Anders and the spirit were one. Funny enough Justice said the same thing as well… Saying he was Anders when she demanded for Anders to come back. Just like Vince said he was Tempest when Arlen asked the same. At that point it should have made sense to her what Tempest meant to Arlen. But for some reason Leliana brushed it aside. Since she thought the two were nothing but good friends. Right? The questions that could have come within that moment fluttered away when Arlen gestured at that point for him to follow her. Which she did.

Eventually her arms dropped though and she looked over her shoulder before setting her sights on Arlen in concern. "I'm sorry for making 'that' happen…" She apologized quickly. "I was just trying to have some fun. I can't stand sitting on my hands doing nothing after a while. Once I'm cooped up I guess I get out of hand… So what happened here is my fault. Hopefully the other men aren't too bent with what he did." She thought out loud to herself of how Vince reacted.

As a pause came over her she took a larger step to where she walked ahead of Arlen, and in a twirl she began walking backwards. This way when she talked to him, she also faced him. "What's Vince's deal anyways?" She asked bluntly, knowing such a question might come off as odd. "I mean… He called you a ghoul, a sack of bones, and a bloody corpse all within that short time… What does he mean by all that?" Leliana asked curiously in a genuine manner as she tilted her head some to the side.

Arlen listened to Leliana and watched her as she moved to follow him. They walked down the length of the main haul and paused at the next sections of cabins. She continued a bit until a short silence drew between them, and before he actually chose to spoke, Leliana questioned something that remained a little raw to him to speak about. It momentarily sucked away the air in his lungs and Arlen shivered within his skin.

"It's nothing important..." He mumbled; since he didn't want the same reaction expressed as Isabela had given once before, when she found out of his condition. His chin raised slightly and turned back towards her; pushing that guidance with his pressance by leading her back to a wall.

"Even with other women at their sides, they couldn't take their eyes off you; I couldn't. And I've been watching for too long." He said and propped one arm against the wall as he looked down at her closer.

His left hand reached up and cradled her cheek gently; underlining the trace of her bottom lip with his thumb. Arlen's eyes lowered to stare at her full lips in admiration; but there was a twinge of sadness and even a noticed jealousy underlining the gaze; as was studying her more than anything else. Trying to determine what made her so 'special' that others just wanted to flock to her.

"If you truly wish to make up for it, you could start by easing away this tension." He stated and moved to kiss lightly on her forehead and then smaller kisses towards her ear, where he paused again at the connection of the flesh and her neck.  
There, he closed his eyes, and nibbled and suckled gently over the area. His left hand lowered from her face then and rested to her hip; pulling her smaller frame abruptly close against his much larger and muscular build. The wind whipped at his cotton shirt pushed back against his stout build to reshape his form in the moonlight, but it could not soothe the raised temperature in his skin. Arlen released his light tease and blew softly warmer air against the rim of her ear.

"You're a beautiful woman, ...on a ship, ...filled with lonely; selfish men." He told her in a soothing rumble or his voice. "Surely you don't think that you wouldn't have an affect on them... And no one's here now to rescue you."

Leliana turned her head some to the side that allowed her to look over to Arlen as he mumbled back to her in response that what Vince said was nothing. But deep down she had felt like it wasn't. That he was hiding something from her. But she wasn't going to push for answers. It wasn't her place, and it wasn't like she and Arlen were that close. Sure she liked to consider them friends after traveling together. But she knew their connection was nothing like what he had with Tempest. Some people were like that. Closer to others than with some people, and as she understood this, she also respected it.

What happened abruptly though, and came to her as a shock was when Arlen made a move to pin her against the wall. Each of her hands braced herself against the wall behind her as she looked up at the much taller man in front of her. When he propped an arm next to her, Leliana looked at it, before finally retreating her eyes back to him in shock due to his words. A small chuckle was all she could force out as she straightened her spine against the wall in attempt to give them both space. "Y-You don't say..." She stuttered as she gulped down a knot in her throat which felt parched at that moment.

Even the subtle thought of him watching her also put her on edge. After all she knew that white lie he told Tempest about confessing his love to her was a lie. She figured it was merely to protect her from Vince. But here he was again, and taking a more dominate approach.

When his hand made a connection to her cheek, and he rubbed his digit under the pout of her lip Leliana relaxed. But only a bit if it was even noticeable at that point. She was listening to him and seeing the expression in his eyes made her question so many things. But for some reason she couldn't form the right words to say.

For some unknown reason she didn't stop him at first when Arlen leaned in and claimed a small piece of her flesh. The tremble that came from her body was real, the sigh that expressed past her lips was as well that it practically frightened her. In a press of her hands against his chest was the only thing she could bring herself to doing.

"Arlen?" She questioned and tried to lean back with what space she was given to look up at him. "We... This..." She tried to explain, but when words didn't come she began to shake her head. "I'm sorry, but we can't you know that... Right?"

In that moment she bit the pout of her lip and tried to slip from him. "After all... We have to keep an eye on that cabin door. There's no telling if Vince might break through if he gets angry enough." It may have been an excuse at that moment, but it was also something they had to take into consideration since Vince would have gone after those sailors again to take his angry out on. The last thing any of them needed was unnecessary bloodshed.

Arlen was a sensitive man, and he noticed subtlety better than most people. His only problem; Howver, was that he didn't know what to do with it. He noticed her small reactions to his equally small advances and it a little shocking to him. Arlen never considered himself as a success to earning another person's approval over his shown affections before-he never even tried. He didn't believe himself worthy of it; as though he was not suppose to receive such. So, to have it displayed, for him-because of his actions-it in turn placed him a bit on the edge in response.

Thankfully, she moved underneath him and gently pushed for a signal of space. The muscles in Arlen's left arm straightened to a more comforting hold as he looked down at her quietly. His piercing bright blue eyes darted over her; studying her, as if searching directly into her souls as she spoke. Whether she knew of his intentions or not, she gave him a graceful way to back out of his own dare. He wasn't certain of how far he could have actually pushed himself, because his body had not felt the touch of anyone in so long, it was nearly a frightening experience -and in truth, Arlen wasn't certain if he even wanted to find out his own limits. The last thing he wanted to do was to feel a harsh rejection, or to cause the same harm he had once known.

His eyes traveled down between them then as she started to squirm in his hold; like a shakey branch being tugged from the wind yet still connect to the broad trunk of an oak. Arlen knew then that she was correct far more than she might have known; but he wasn't certain understood his actions-in which case, it would have been nearly pointless anyway. So, he nodded silently and his arm near her waist slid away to relax and release her. His lips pressed together thoughtfully, but he didn't look at her.

"Go to your room, Leliana. Get some sleep." He spoke in between clearing his throat a little and moments later, he had tested his glances before looking at her. "I'll watch over him. I always do."

Leliana looked down to the hand Arlen had on her waist, and watched as it slipped away. It was surprising to her to see how easy that was… It almost made her believe Arlen was testing her. Or something. To see how she would react when he came onto her. He never showed admiration to her before… Well… Besides that one time Tempest practically forced him to try and kiss her. So that didn't count in her mind at all. She was half tempted to grill him with questions but when their gaze wasn't met she felt a tinge of guilt.

Guilt because she feared now that she may have hurt his feelings a bit. Dammit… She wasn't sure what to think. Why did men have to be so confusing and sporadic? In that moment though she tried to capture his gaze, with no success until his suggestion filled her ears and he looked up to her. Right then it had been so hard to read him. But she couldn't stop from nodding her head in response.

"A-Alright…" She practically whispered as she looked at the door behind Arlen of where Vince was trapped behind. "Just holler if you need any help." Leliana was about to leave then as her body turned. But then she stopped to look back at Arlen. She wasn't certain what was bothering him. But she didn't like it, and she wished she could have helped in some manner. Knowing Arlen he would be too stubborn to accept any company at that point, so she leaned in towards him and grabbed his shoulder. In that subtle approach her lips lightly brushed across his cheek in a gentle kiss until she pulled away slowly to look up to him to see his reaction. If he would become mad, sadder, or neutral to the fact of what she just did.

"Goodnight Arlen." Leliana said as her departing words with a smile. She didn't wait for a response as she turned away from the silent giant to then retreat to a cabin of her own for the night.

Arlen stared at the wall for the moment, assessing of what he had done and what he attempted. He had not noticed the light brush of her lips to his cheek until the feeling was nearly gone. He looked up towards her slowly as his eyes widened, and his fingertips touched his cheek. She spoke to a little more and he blinked upon the recognition of what had just happened.

"...Goodnight." He smiled a little and nodded, watching as she turned quickly away.

He walked back to Vince's door then, to stand watch. Arlen wasn't certain if he should have thought on it at all. It was just a goodnight kiss. It hardly meant anything-if anything-than a sliver of pity or understanding. He would not entertain the idea that it could have meant anything more.

From the next day, Tempest had calmed down at last and Arlen had let him out to look around the boat. It was more than obvious from the stares that lingered as he walked by. It made Tempest a little uncomfortable. He saw the women cowering a little and the men were glaring a little testy his way as well.

"I can't believe I did all that..." Tempest groaned and hung his head a little.

"Vince did all that." Arlen disagreed.

"Why didn't you pull me back sooner?" Tempest stared at the floorboards still and paused a moment as the silence grew between them. He nodded then and frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. You did well, Arlen-Thank you."

The next morning when Leliana woke up she went to the room where Tempest was locked away to him not in there. Arlen wasn't around either so she believed things went smoothly, and Tempest regained control once more. It would have just been helpful if someone informed her of this! That way she could have apologized for what happened. After all she took the blame in what happened. Since it was her dancing that enticed the other man to go after her and that resulted in Tempest having to step in. Anders did ask him to keep an eye on her. Obviously Tempest took that seriously.

As she made her way out of the cabin area she saw Tempest and Arlen next to one another. It was a relief to see Tempest not smashing anyone's head in the floor board, and Arlen not looking so worried.

She quickly approached him them next and grabbed Tempest's shoulders once she was close enough behind him. Instead of Arlen having the worry wart look, Tempest had it and Leliana couldn't help from frowning in confusion. "Hey you two." She greeted with a forced smile as her hands dropped from Tempests shoulders.

"What's wrong?" In a glance around them Leliana saw the stares, from fear to anger aimed towards Tempest. "Oh..." She mumbled as she pinched her lips shut due to the awkward situation. "Right... When are we leaving this vessel? Soon I hope?" In a step, Leliana walked around Tempest so she could face him as she spoke next. "... You know... I didn't mean for there to be a huge brawl. The people here can't hold a grudge forever now can they?" She asked hesitantly as an uneasy chuckle slipped past her lips when she thought on it more. After all they were talking about sailors here... Men. Of course they could. But Leliana was trying her best to look on the bright side of things, and help lighten the mood.

"If I ever try and dance again you have permission to tie me up okay?" She said with a nudge against Tempests shoulder.

"Lass, I'm the one who acted far out of line. I'm the one who should apologize." Tempest remarked and closed his eyes once he spoke those words. His hands hid behind his back and as they walked. "Vince is difficult to control, but that is no excuse for being unable to regain my self-awareness. I am better than that-I shall be better than that in the future."

"Either way, we don't have to worry about anyone approaching Leliana from now onward." Arlen mumbled close to them.

"I set an impression, did I?" Tempest opened his eyes then, almost amused.

"Lets keep things in perspective-it was not your finest hour as a mage." Arlen cautiously reminded him, with the intention of quickly striking a blow to Tempest's growing ego.

"Right..." Tempest sighed then and rolled his eyes before looking back to Leliana with her new invitation. This had cheered Tempest up a great deal, and he smiled as he reached out to her with wiggling fingers. "Lass, if you dance like that again, I won't be acting on your permission."

Arlen continued to stare at Tempest harshly after then. It seemed things were back to normal-or as normal as one would have it when traveling with a womanizing bloodmage...

The ship continued its sail onto the next port, and in between that time, Tempest had managed to make amends with the crew just because he didn't like being stared at and ostracized so openly. He needed people to at least pretend to enjoy his company rather than attempting to avoid him as if he had the bubonic plague. In a short time, the wenches were back to their giggling selves, the sailors were back to chanting sea-lore with Tempest, and Arlen had been back to his quiet self and gritting his teeth every time a woman rushed to sit in Tempest's lap or reached to feel one of his limber muscles.

Once they did reach the port, Tempest was in a rush to reach the land. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Well, I don't know about you two, but the sea-legs are still pretty strong in me."

Arlen and Leliana followed shortly behind him to reach the ending docks.

"I'm thinking we should book a room before heading back to the Chantry." Tempest announced.

"Afraid Sole will chew you out again?" Arlen questioned which caused a pause in Tempest's stretch.

"Not afraid. Just dreading it." Tempest answered with a shrug. "Besides, I think the seasonal fair will be starting soon."

Leliana looked down to Tempest's wiggling fingers and playfully smacked at them which resulted in her trying to dart away in a sway of her body. This way he couldn't catch her if he was even going to attempt it. After all things between them had to be made fun and a game most the time to keep each other entertained on this endless journey of bouncing back and forth between towns.

When the ship docked Leliana looked at the town from the vessel before skipping after Tempest when he made his way off. In a playful pounce she braced her hands against his shoulders and then pushed herself off him to then twirl around the bloodmage happily. "Ahh, it feels so nice being off there. No more being cooped up with a bunch a men. I only have to deal with two now!" It was a tease but she still gave Tempest and Arlen a wink to show she was just messing with them, and that she really did enjoy their company. Even if Tempest had an extra passenger that was out of hand.

After hearing Tempests suggestion of booking a room Leliana looked at him a bit curiously. She would have preferred to keep walking, to get where they needed to be. But obviously there was another reason Tempest wanted to drag his feet, and before Leliana could ask why Arlen questioned him.

She was almost about to push and nudge Tempest to forget about the room and just carry forward, since that's all that he was dreading. But when she heard the mentioning of a seasonal fair a spark in her eyes lit up and she quickly changed her mind about leaving anywhere so soon.

"I think that's a good idea!" Leliana said as she moved to walk in front of the boys. But she twirled around so she faced them, and she walked backwards. "We can have a little bit of fun. Stretch our muscles in a sense that doesn't have to deal with brawling with a bunch of strangers." There she went again, teasing Tempest as they did just finish with dragging Tempest away from that fight the other night. But she didn't say it to be mean, more so to make light out of the problem that occurred.

"C'mon, lets hurry and book this room so I can get cleaned up… I'm not sure about you two but I don't want to smell like a sailors wench when I go to this fair. And you two need to get cleaned up as well." She offered in a nod of her head for them to follow more quickly.

Tempest couldn't help but the nervous chuckle when Leliana mentioned about the brawling in her tease. He was still a little embarrassed from it after all. He didn't like Vince taking complete control and missing off those that traveled with them-but Vince simply just did not care about anyone or anything and it clearly showed.

Making their way to the inn that Tempest was insisting upon, they managed to find a room for cheap. It was one of Tempest's many connections, so that helped in the end. This gave each of them time to relax and prepare for another night out which occurred soon at the festival. Presumably, Tempest and Arlen were supposed to meet back up with Leliana later after she had herself prepared as well. It gave Tempest and Arlen some free time, and Tempest enjoyed observing the crowd. For him, it was a playing field or an arena to study.

This moment of study ended when a boulder suddenly came crashing towards Tempest's feet. He stopped and looked at it before looking to a man farther off who was staring back at him. The crowd had made a clear passage towards him. So, there was no denying on who had thrown it; but from the look of the man, he didn't seem prepared to deny anything anyway.

"Just keep making friends where-ever we go..." Arlen muttered under his breath and folded bis arms.

Tempest casted Arlen a proud glance from over his shoulder and looked back to the man. "...You dropped your rock."

"You don't remember me, do you?" The man shouted back in a thick Starkhaven accent.

The question caught Tempest off guard and he tilted his head curiously. "Do you always start conversations this way?"

"What about the Maiden Fair of last the last solstice? Do you remember her?" The man growled and fisted his hands at his sides. He looked towards the other people around them before looking back to Tempest then. "Penelope was her name, but I bet you don't even remember that much."

"The drink does kill the memory, mate. And I've had my fill in a year's time..." Tempest shrugged with a laugh then and mused. "Penelope... Penelope... the freckled lass with the pigtails, was she?"

"That's right-my wife!" The man practically barked at Tempest and even from that distanced managed to sober the grin a little from Tempest's previous memories. Stalking from side to side, the man continued. "You stumbled from the larder, reeking of sweat and her perfume. A foul stench so thick I had to throw out all the food for an entire month!"

Tempest laughed heartily for a brief moment and shook his head. "No, I don't-"

"You turned my wife into a whore. You turn all women into whores!" The man continued over Tempest's attempt.

"Hold on..." Tempest laughed a bit more and raised his hands up into the air. "If I did anything to your wife, she clearly was left in her own mind and freedom of will afterwards."

"I didn't toss my boulder at you to hear your useless prattle! I challenge you!" The man barked again and turned back to facing him.

"To what? A..." Tempest paused and looked back at the boulder near him in confusion. "-rock throwing contest?"

"First you insult my marriage and now you insult my family's traditions? I demand honor! I demand justice!" The man snarled back angrily.

"No,no, I'd throw your stupid rock back at you; I just can't lift it." Tempest turned to the side and looked up at the massive weight. After all, he didn't want to announce himself as a mage in order to move the boulder with magic. The man actually pushed him in a tight position.

"Let me do it. I can crush him and won't miss." Arlen offered quietly, but Tempest looked to him and shook his head in thought. Too many people-and Tempest didn't want to kill the man anyway. He just had to think.

After separating Leliana followed to where Tempest managed to get a cheap room to see where they were staying. Once this was done Leliana took off to get ready for this fair that they were supposed to go to. Before going to get cleaned up, Leliana went to find something clean and new to wear since she didn't have the time to clean what clothes she had. Plus, it had been sometime since she last bought something for herself. So, she assumed she deserved it.

From browsing around one booth that was selling a variety of items Leliana had found a dress that had been inexpensive but still stunning in its simplicity. As she snagged it, Leliana turned to the man to pay for it before leaving to go back to get cleaned up.

The rooms they rented out had no accessibilities to get as clean as she wanted there, so Leliana had to go to the public bath house. Which wasn't as packed as she thought it would be considering there was a fair happening that day. She just thought, that maybe she was one of the last people to get ready for the event, and she preferred it this way. At least she could get ready in 'somewhat' privacy.

After scrubbing her skin clean from the dirt, grime, followed by washing her hair completely she moved from the tub to grab the towel to dry off. It wasn't until she had her hair towel dried and her body dried that she began getting dressed in her undergarments. In a toss of the towel, Leliana began to approach the dress she left hanging nearby to pluck it from its rack. There she held it out in view for a moment longer before slipping inside it. All along the upper half of her body the fabric formed to her body, along the front was a floral design in the same peach color as the dress. Although it could be seen by far away, it couldn't be see exactly what the design was until one was close enough. Cascading downwards her dress flowed down in sheer peach right to her knee caps, and would have twirled around her if spun around even in the slightest to turn around.

Once she slipped on her sandals next she stepped up to a mirror in the room to fix her hair in the proper places and brushing it where needed. It wasn't until she heard the commotion outside the walls begin to rise that Leliana picked up her belongings to bring them quickly to her room and to find Tempest and Arlen.

She figured them to be getting ready still, so she went to the fair on her own. There she passed by several booths selling so many eye appealing things, games to play to win prizes, and not to mention so many people were around her that she wondered if she would ever come across the two men.

In the crowd that was watching Tempest and this man argue. Or more practically this man barking at Tempest for some challenge was intriguing one younger man in particular, no older than around his teenage years. His blue eyes pierced Tempests back as his longer blonde hair pushed in his face due to the wind. He didn't know why but before he knew it he raised his hand and from afar made it to where the man across from Tempest had lightning course through his leg and either bring attention to Tempest or the man that began hollering in pain.

Before attention was brought to him the boy drifted back into the crowd. No soon after Leliana came running in. She made her way over to Tempest and looked over to the man in pain with concern. Her expression then shifted over to Tempest suspiciously, even though he never exhibited elemental form of magic before she was quick to assume he had something to do with this.

"What did you do?" She whispered in a small voice so she wouldn't be heard by the others around them. "I swear I leave you alone for a minute! And you manage to get in trouble."

The crowd had leaned away from the instant flash of lightning, that seemed to spring out of nowhere and struck the man. The accuser was soon shouting in pain and grabbing his injured leg. Tempest smirked a little from the sight-even if it wasn't his work (or even an intention)-it was still something he could enjoy to watch.

"That was not good." Arlen reprimanded him in a whisper.

"I didn't do it." Tempest mumbled back through gritted teeth.

"Mage! Mage! I bloody-well knew it!" The man scooped in his shouts of pain.

"And this is why: because it would be stupid to draw that kind of attention to myself." Tempest rolled his eyes then, in a brief glance towards Arlen. "Step back a little."

Arlen obeyed without a second thought to the demand, but he couldn't keep from staring in confusion and concern as to what would be happening next.

"Bewitched! Sorcerer! Defiling Heathen!" The man continued to scowl, and the worse the insults were becoming since they were still in unfriendly territory for mages anyway.

"How dare you! You're about to add an occurrence of faith as an insult. How much further are you about to spit in the Maker's eye?" Tempest bolstered back just as flustered as the injured man was.

"Is there a problem here?" One of the guards asked just as Leliana reached up to Tempest nearly at the same time.

Tempest barely had time to even glance to Leliana, and his mouth dropped from being unable to compliment her as he had wanted to. Now, he had to put on a show-again.

"This man, I accuse of slander! Possibly even a mistaken identity." Tempest huffed and folded his arms. "I am no mage! Had anyone seen me actually cast anything? I suppose any other works of the weather, these people blame them on swamp witches too!"

"It's broad daylight, and you struck me with lightening, you bastard!" The injured man snarled and started to pull himself up.

"You insulted me one time too many." Tempest shook his head. "Perhaps the Maker wanted to warn you not to pick on a Lay Brother."

All eyes reverted back to Tempest again, and the guard asked what seemed to echo in everyone else's minds after what boasts he has already given so proudly. "...You're a Lay Brother?"

"Aye." Tempest cleared his throat and straightened his back. "...I'm not proud of my checkered past, which was why I converted years ago. 'Eyes sorrow-blinded, in darkness unbroken  
There 'pon the mountain, a voice answered my call.'"

"Okay-" The guard started to say.

Tempest continued. "'Heart that is broken, beats still unceasing. An ocean of sorrow does nobody drown. You have forgotten, spear-maid of Alamarr. Within My creation, none are alone.'"

"I get it." The guard interjected.

"'Lo! My eyes open'd, shining before me. Greater than mountains, towering mighty, Hand all outstretch'd, stars glist'ning as jewels. From rings 'pon His fingers and crown 'pon His brow-'" Tempest continued until the guard shouted at him.

"Alright! Maker!" The guard flinched and shook his head. "I don't even care."

"Well you should, mate." Tempest glared back at him. "Accusing one of your own faith is a serious offense. At the very least, he needs to be in a cell until his temper cools down."

"Wait a minute. I get struck by lightening and now am about get thrown in jail?" The man demanded bitterly and marched towards them.

"No," The officer frowned at him. "I'm not throwing anyone to jail because the offense is rather petty to a clergyman-"

"Lay Brother." Tempest corrected the guard.

"Whatever." The guard rolled his eyes. "And I'm not a Templar, so I'm not about to toss anyone to the Circle either. Now, both of you just go on two different sides of the fair, before I change my mind and lock you both in the same cell!"

The man glared at Tempest before walking past each of them. The guard had then waited a moment before giving Leliana a polite nod and then began to address the rest of the crowd to relax and enjoy the rest of their time at the festival. It was only a few minutes later that Tempest finally started to relax. Arlen was pinching the bridge of his nose, with the signs of a headache obviously forming.

"Well... that was a close one." Tempest joked, he flinched after hearing Arlen groan from behind him and shrugged. "What?"

Leliana looked to Tempest and retracted her arm from reaching out to him for a moment when she heard him suddenly say he was… Of all things… A lay brother. She had to keep herself from laughing just then, or even letting her mouth drop open in shock. But when he began reciting a chant she couldn't help but to scoff in amusement from hearing something so familiar leave his lips. Of all people... Did he have to make it seem so natural?

In a step back Leliana reached back with her hand to rub her neck as she looked over to Tempest when he was begged, and shouted at by the guard to stop his antics. Even she was thankful when he gave up the act Since she didn't know how much more she could take with listening to it all with a straight face.

Leliana looked over to the guard then who nodded at her and made sure there wasn't going to be another scene. Leliana replied silently as well with a nod of her head as she smiled towards the man thankful that he didn't in fact take Tempest to the nearest cell since it could have been easily assumed he did attack the man. But Tempest was a good con-artist, at least they didn't have to waste money this time to bail him out of any holding cell.

Once Tempest spoke his relief Leliana couldn't help but to have slapped the mage across the gut with the back of her hand to reprimand him. "You know that could have turned out much worse!? You're lucky they fell for it." She sighed with a roll of her eyes to look towards Arlen next. "Is there any place safe that he—" She paused to point to Tempest. "—Hasn't slept with someone's wife?"

"—Nevermind don't answer that. I don't want to know." She said quicker than she wanted to since she truly expected there not to be a place that existed. Tempest was a man that liked to have fun, with multiple women, after all she experienced that practically first hand. "Let's just enjoy the fair, shall we?" Leliana suggested as she turned to Tempest next with a growing smile due to seeing both had taken her advice and got cleaned up for the evening they had planned. "Considering what all just happened, at least both of you do know how to clean yourselves up."

Leliana looked to Tempest for a moment longer until a loud popping noise from some fireworks within the fair occurred. It caused Leliana to jump and look over to the sound to see small firecrackers going off due to the result of children. "I guess that's a sign, lets go." Leliana said with a bright and genuine smile pulling to her lips.

Back in the crowd the younger trouble maker had been watching Leliana since the moment she walked up to Tempest. He recognized her to a much younger version of his mother. So that must have meant the man… He practically saved was indeed Tempest, and the mage who he was looking for. In a growing annoyance Baelfire gritted his teeth and followed the group to where ever they may have went.

Tempest flinched from the hit that he received and looked to Leliana suspiciously; as if he didn't understand why she reprimanded him even then. Clearly he had troubles understanding a few hidden sensitivity rules and some that were plain common sense. He had his own rules that he followed; the world just revolved around him. So when Arlen scoffed at Leliana's question (as though she should have realized by then of who they were talking about) Tempest looked towards him next with the same expression.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He questioned, but he didn't seem to get anywhere for an answer.

Fireworks exploded in the nearby distance, and thankfully, Leliana's attention soon shifted towards the moment of the evening. She guided them towards the direction of the sound, and happily for the change of attention, the two mages followed after here.

They spent a grand evening within the crowd at that time. Tempest played a few of the arcade games; some involved a beanbag toss and others that were archery. Of course he sucked at most of the archery ones, but the beanbag game lead him victorious. He won Leliana a medium sized teddy bear that was black with blue painted button eyes. It wasn't as fancy as the gigantic stuffed unicorn head on a stick that Arlen won her for playing that ridiculous arm wrestling contest, but at least it wasn't a consolation prize. Plus, Tempest got to dunk a man in a bucket of water in the process; so he had full enjoyment of that.

The three huddled together, amongst a crowd that was watching the children playing with the remaining fireworks. The colors were shining bright into the evening sky once the sun was beginning to set. Though for Tempest, most of the attention had seemed to focus more directly towards Leliana next to him. He would have reached for her hands, but each was full with holding one of her gifts. So, instead, he wrapped his arm around her waist and slightly leaned her away from Arlen.

"I don't believe I would have had as much fun without you here." He spoke softly and carefully so that Arlen wouldn't have noticed right away. After all, he didn't want the arcane mage upset with him, but Tempest still enjoyed his little game. "And I haven't even the chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight. For the longest time, you took my breath away."

Arlen hadn't heard much over the fireworks, but his attention soon lingered towards a young man who was steadily watching them while trying not to seem conspicuous. Arlen dabbled in these sort of sixth-senses before, and he was quicker than Tempest sometimes (because Tempest gets distracted a lot on the surface) by detecting when they were being followed of in the middle of a plot for sabotage.

Throughout the evening Leliana was entertained by watching either Tempest or Arlen playing the games they choose. It was amusing to watch Tempest try his hand at archery. Of course, seeing him fail miserably made her step in and try to help him where she could but obviously she wasn't the best teacher. The arm wrestling match Arlen participated in made her cheer at one point and cringe at another after seeing the other men walk away with their loss as their only prize. Through all this Leliana wasn't expecting much of anything due to Tempest's win with the bean bag toss or Arlen's arm wrestling match… But the more she thought on it. Either of them holding a teddy bear or a unicorn on stick wouldn't be very manly. Of course, they had to give it to someone. Plus, she had to admit she enjoyed the gesture of being given something by both of them.

As the day was slowly closing to an end Leliana watched the children with both Arlen and Tempest on each side of her. In that moment, she couldn't help but to have thought of Baelfire, and wondering how he was doing. Of course, he was too young to play like these children here. But eventually he would come to an age that he was able to run, and play like the rest.

She felt eyes on her, and when she looked over to where she felt them coming from she saw Tempest staring directly at her. Her head shifted to one side curiously as she giggled in amusement before looking away to look back at the children. After all she didn't think anything of it. It wasn't until she felt something warm and soothing grab her waist that she glanced down to see it was Tempest. In a light blush, she turned her head to look over to him even if he already pulled her in closer. The warmth of his breathe was enough to send chills down her spine, that she had to close her eyes momentarily. But the smile on her face showed she appreciated his words more than she could put into words. After she reopened her eyes she shifted her gaze to look back at the children playing so their shared closeness wouldn't bring anyone to question it.

"Is that so…?" Leliana teased as her lips curled into a brighter smile than before. "My presence has 'that' much of an effect on you?"

Of all times for him to compliment her, it had to be then… Her once sarcastic personality shifted as did her eyes as she mumbled. "Tempest!" In slight shock. How was it that he affected her so much? How come moments like this with him felt natural? Or maybe the better word for it was wanted? She knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't stop herself in that moment by shifting the toys in one arm and using her now free arm to wrap around Tempest in return.

"Thank you…" She whispered back to him as her head leaned into his shoulder. "I wasn't sure if to dress up. But if it's grabbed your attention… Then it's done its purpose."

Suddenly a booming sound echoed around them, this one caused Leliana to jump more noticeable but due to holding Tempest she was able to react by looking up to the sky that was becoming darker with each minute that passed where the noise came from. There was a light emitting from the skies of a reddish color. As it faded smoke took its place until a second firework took its place and with each one it lit up Leliana's face brightly with the radiant colors reflecting from her eyes.

"Its… So, amazing." Leliana whispered as her eyes never were taken away from the fireworks in that moment. "I never want this night to come to an end."

Tempest smiled brighter to the way Leliana squirmed in embarrassment in that moment. He always took a delight in seeing how his words could affect others so much. Though with Leliana, it had meant more to him, because he knew-or he wanted to believe that his flattery truly had meant something more to her as well. He liked seeing her happy, and he came to terms with wanting to be the one to have earned such from her.

He laughed some, and moved his head slightly to allow her to rest hers more comfortably to his shoulder. His cheek rested against the side of her head, and his eyes nearly began to close in savoring the moment: the feeling of her warmth pressed against him and the scent of the lingering soap in her hair.

Howver, the abrupt fire words distracted him and he looked up to watch as the sparks of fire had lit up in the sky. He made a mental note then, that the tiny explosives were containing gatlock; the powerful powder that the Qunari never wanted Thedas to have. It was a rare resource. The fact that it was being used so publicly was a bit alarming now that Tempest had thought about it; but he didn't want to think just yet. Leliana remained distracting for him-her breath, her words, were distracting and he just wanted to remain near.

"We can make it last as long as we wish." He told her and nudged his head downward as though he attempted to have made a move towards kissing her.

He came close but the sudden back-handed smack that Arlen gave to Tempest's chest alarmed him enough to instantly pull away and look to him in a bit of annoyance.

"What?" The bloodmage started to question, but his slight tone soon muted to see the direction that Arlen was pointing.

"That kid." Arlen started to explain and pointed at a teenaged version of Baelfire from between people in the crowd. "He's the one that caused that trouble earlier. I can see the charred remnants still on his fingertips from that lightening."

"Oh?" Tempest perked up with a sudden new curiosity and even a lingering thirst for revenge if it became applicable. He eased from Leliana's hold and began to walk forward. "Well. Lets say 'Hello' then."

The two mages walked between spaces of the crowd and attempted to give a chase, but the young lad had already spotted them coming and he was a good few paces still ahead of them. When the chase lead towards the forest, Arlen and Tempest had ultimately lost the boy. They were not trackers- -at least ones- -so when the teenaged youth wanted to be gone, it was unavoidable.

"Damn it." Tempest sighed in an exasperation and looked into the thick of the wilderness for a moment longer. "Well... He's not going to be found unless he wants to be."

Arlen gave an auditable grunt that he disapproved.

"He's probably just some kid unsure of his power yet." Tempest offered an explanation and tried to wave off Arlen's worry.

"Still dangerous." Arlen argued.

"I'm not worried about the kid; I'm worried about the gatlock." Tempest blurted his thoughts out loud and paused to have met Arlen's stunned gaze then. Tempest gulped a breath of air from running and straightened his back. "It's here. It shouldn't be... Only two places it could have come from, and I don't like the odds."

Arlen nodded silently then; showing that he understood. Gatlock was a dangerous powder that was used in bomb making. The fact that it was in fireworks so subtly was clearly a version to advertise its presence as a self-selling commodity. The right (or wrong) people would have noticed it and sought the distributors. It was important because it would have been similar to smuggling lyrium-two powerful resources that could be used to persuade armies and weigh in victories of wars.

"Lets go back..." Tempest told Arlen and started to walk past him then.

In that moment with Tempest everything felt right, and as if it were only them and the countless people around them didn't matter, the beauty of the fireworks did matter. What did was each other's company. The added pieces to this moment just made it better. This alone made Leliana more willing to turn to Tempest as he bent downward to kiss her lips. Or so she assumed. At first the notion of it made her heart flutter and her eyes widen. But his words were soothing and made her relax in his arms naturally.

"I would like that…" She whispered back in a response towards him as her eyes began to close and her hand clenched at his back, gathering what fabric that was there. Before even a connection was made though, Arlen smacked Tempest and the sound was enough to mentally push Leliana back into the reality of things. Her eyes widened and in quip she leaned back in her retreat from the mage. It was probably for the best, but that didn't mean the blush that appeared across her cheekbones lessened any. She was almost certain Arlen didn't see what was happening, but it was embarrassing that Tempest had this much of an effect on her. She could see why so many women were attracted to him. Was she like the rest?

She had to fight it. After all Anders was trying to fight for them to be back together again. Although how crazy she thought this was, she still wanted to give him a chance… She knew she couldn't do that if she kept getting distracted by Tempest. Why couldn't she fight him?!

Leliana was too busy thinking about this that she didn't hear Arlen's warning about the boy that was following them. So, when Tempest moved to walk away, she watched them both for a moment longer before sighing and turning back to the fireworks to watch alone.

When Balefire saw he got the attention of the two mages he calmly backed away in the crowd. Where he hid, while doing so he concentrated on his powers and created a second image of himself. Which would eventually fade, but he used this to lead Tempest and Arlen away from Leliana. Thankfully it worked in his favor and he waited a few more moments until they were out of sight to begin approaching Leliana.

Once he got close though the young mage stopped behind her and practically froze while staring at her. (For some odd reason Leliana didn't feel the eyes on her) He watched as she fidgeted and examined the teddy bear Tempest won her with a smile and the Unicorn on a stick. In his time he only had his memory of his mother, and that alone wasn't that strong since she left him when he was still so young. So seeing her now was so surreal. His grandfather warned him he might have been effected by seeing his mother again, but he never imagined it to hit him 'this' hard.

Baelfire wasn't aware of how much time had passed until he looked around to see Tempest and Arlen approaching again. "Shoot…" He growled under his breath and snuck away once more, failing at mission. Only to have to do it later.

Leliana looked over her shoulder then, as she heard a voice behind her. But when she looked no one caught her interest of who might have muttered a word. Instead she saw not that far of Tempest and Arlen nearby. In a quick approach Leliana walked up to greet them warmly as she looked over their shoulder from where they came from.

"Find what you were looking for?" She teased with suspicious look to them both. "What were you two after anyways?"

Upon walking back, the two had noticed Leliana asking curiously of what was going on. Arlen had appeared as though he would have told her, but Tempest cleared his throat a little as if a form of an obvious signal to Arlen not to have said anything after all.

"Its nothing, lass." He told her and directed for them to return back towards the fireworks. "We thought we saw someone we knew."

They remained watching the rest of the fireworks that evening with little interruptions from that moment onward. They returned later back to their room to rest; this time each were sharing the same room together-mainly because of was cheaper and even safer that way. Despite how it might have appeared on the surface, ultimately, the safety is what mattered the most.

Once they traveled to the Chantry in Mirothus, they came to witness of the remains and devastation. The building was turned to ash and rubble. The trees were burned around it to the ground. The people there were dead around the ground. There had not appeared to be a living sole alive, and the air smelled bitter with dead and charred flesh.

"By the blood..." Tempest mumbled and nearly fell off from his dismount of the horse.

For a moment, he just couldn't move. He didn't even know what to think. His mind raced at who could have destroyed his safe-haven. A million answers came to his mind, and most were not even plausible but Tempest was truly devastated at the moment.

Arlen was as well. He couldn't speak at all. This had been his home, his purpose-his everything since he was revived. Now, it was nothing; it was gone. He failed again just by not even being here.

"Sole? Julien!" Tempest started to call and began to search the front gardens for them. Each Lay Brother he passed by, caused his voice to break a little more into a noticeable sob. "Sole! Julien-Please-!"

Arlen frowned and moved to dismount his horse next. He glanced to Leliana then before moving away. "Stay here. If you notice any danger, run."

Before long, Tempest turned to rush into the building's remains, and as soon as the doors nearly closed behind him, a gut-wrenching howl emitted from him. The sound echoed in sorrow and anguish from deep in his core to what he saw. He couldn't stop the sound, and barely even realized that it was even coming from him. His knees fell weak, and down to the floor he plummeted.

"Tempest?" Arlen rushed to the fallen building and cautiously opened the door to look inside.

The remains of the building were stained with blood and rusted metal. Inside, Clergymen and Lay Brothers alike were murdered with multiple lacerations and burns. They looked tortured and some were even tied to the pews. From the centerpiece mantle had been the worst. Sole was mounted on a crucifix, stabbed with swords through his abdomen and his chest. His head was wearing a crown of thorns that penetrated around his skull. His robes were stained a deep red from constant suffering. Young Julien was dressed in the same forms of torture and death; only he was lain half naked on the prayer stone; draped in a cloth that crossed up to his shoulders.

Arlen reached down towards Tempest for comfort but Tempest violently pushed him away in his now sobbing state. He banged his fists into the burned floor, collecting mud and ash from his sobbing. So, Arlen turned towards the bodies and began to check them instead.

While riding horseback to the chantry once more Leliana got sudden whiffs of strong smoke that something was burning in the distance. The smell was enough to sting her nose and scrunch it. She didn't mention anything about it since she figured both Tempest and Arlen smelt the same thing. There was no point in pointing it out to either of them.

As they got closer to the chantry Leliana squinted her eyes and saw the shambles before them. It felt as if her heart dropped, time stopped, and sounds around them weren't there. It wasn't until Leliana saw from the corner of her eye that Tempest was dismounting his horse in a fight to the ground that she was drawn back… And to look at him, with concern and worry. For some reason though she couldn't speak out to him like she wanted. Her voice just wouldn't come.

In a glance Leliana looked over to Arlen next, who approached her slightly and gave her, what seemed orders to stay put. She silently nodded her head at first, knowing it was probably for the best even though she wanted to help someway.

Leliana watched then as Arlen stepped inside. She dismounted her horse next and as she was about to grab the reigns she heard one of the most horrific sounds ever in her life. In fear, she dropped the reigns and ran to the doors of the Chantry. But she did so carefully not to step on the dead bodies. They might have been gone in spirit. But she wanted to respect their corpses since they obviously went through a great deal of pain that she couldn't have imagined.

Out, further in the forest Baelfire was watching Leliana run towards the Chantry. In a frown, he kept watch from a distance. Just in case if someone decided to step forth and bring more terror to the Chantry while his mother was inside. Of course, he didn't like the thought of her entering a burning building, but he believed it would have held up for a while longer… Or hoped.

Leliana was less gentle with the door as she barged in. By the time she entered she saw what Tempest had seen and with it tears began to sting her eyes so deeply that she couldn't hold back the ones that had fallen and stained her cheeks. After all Julien was just a boy, and Sole was a man that showed her kindness when he didn't have to. She didn't understand how someone could have done this to people so kind!

The sobbing she heard from Tempest pulled her red eyes away from death and to him. She watched and flinched as he rejected any comfort from Arlen, and even so she wiped her tears before approaching him slowly. Each thudding sound that was made due to Tempest slamming his fists caused Leliana to flinch, but even then, she didn't stop her attempt to reach him. She remembered Arlen telling her to stay outside… To wait. She only hoped he wouldn't be upset with her for running in when she heard Tempest. How could she not? It felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest, and she worried for Tempest in a way that was indescribable.

At first, she didn't reach out to touch him. She just knelt beside him and kept silent to let him know he wasn't alone. That she was there. She had done this by looking towards him and waiting until she felt it was the right moment to speak.

"Tempest…" She whispered softly and slowly reached out to touch him. If he pulled away she would have done the same to respect his boundaries at that point though. "We will figure out who did this… And we will make them pay. I promise you." She said in almost a sniffle as she tried not to look back up to Julien's dead body. But failed to do so and to keep her composure for Tempest's sake she had let out a shaky sigh. "Take my hand…" She offered with her hand held out to him. "We need to get out of here and give each of these people a rightful burial. They deserve that much. But first you need time for yourself. To process all this."

Tempest flinched from Leliana's touch bit he hadn't pushed her away as abruptly as he had done to Arlen. Tempest just didn't have the strength to do it. He felt frozen in time, or as if the world itself had stopped. He would have just lain down and died right there if his body physically gave out. Everything he had ever cared for, believed in, or strived to keep thriving was gone. Just gone.

"I... can't move right now." Tempest eventually responded in a shaky breath.

His hands fisted into the burned pieces of the carpet as he collected ash and soot. His eyes glared down at the back of his hands and his shoulders remained hunched. He could feel Arlen busily moving back and forth to putting the fire out with wind spells; which hadn't been the best choice, but he didn't have much elemental strength against fire. Tempest knew Arlen was doing all of the work, but he couldn't move-he just couldn't.

So, Arlen, remained to be the one carrying people out of the building, digging the graves, healing each one and giving them proper burrials. Arlen was more capable at keeping his emotions in check better than Tempest. Arlen didn't have a demon in him that was currently preying on his emotions and offering him promises for revenge in exchange for even more power and control. Because Arlen could not picture the demon actually caring even half as much as Tempest did for these people.

It wasn't as if they were warriors or even poorly equipped merchants striving to defend themselves. They people of a faith; people who did good deeds. They took in the sick, nurtured the wounded, and stayed on neutral grounds in wars. The only thing they could ever be accused of was for changing their religion against their originated cultural beliefs. So, they had no enemies because their home was a sanctuary-they were good, honest to good people. And yet, they were just sheep to be slaughtered for an unknown agenda.

"They did nothing." Tempest sobbed quietly and then raised his voice in an angry shout. "Nothing!"

Tempest was angry and in mourning from everything: the fact that the Chantry was attacked, and that they didn't even defended themselves. They probably had even tried to offer their torturers and killers their hospitality. They may even prayed for them while their throats were being slit. It made Tempest sick, and instantly was mentally dragged back into a time and place that he wished was forgotten.

A place where he was the sacrificial caterpillar trapped in a hollowed cocoon, where cultists did unspeakable things to body and chanting for their 'god' to rise forth and to morph into some glorious instrument of their salvation. Tempest was there now, and he couldn't escape. The whip carving into his skin, hands in places he'd never imagined controlling his anguish, the knives that cut into him to drain his blood for power, and the hot searing iron used to cartorise the wounds and to brand him as theirs.

He knew what it was like to be owned, abused, and mutilated and then told that it was out of love. He knew of the exact torture these people endured and it made him sick. His scars were burning now, even without the fire that was put out.

"Lass..." Tempest rasped as he trembled with each shaken breath. "...Leave me... Please."

Once Arlen returned, he escorted Leliana out. He tried to reassure her where he could, but he couldn't look at her right then. Too many things were going through his mind.

"I'll get him out." He told her gently and left her to stand near the horses to watch for them.

Moments later, Tempest shouting again. The door had opened and Arlen was carrying Tempest on his shoulder. The bloodmage was frantic, angry and feral in his attempts to have not been moved. Tempest clawed and clung to scorched wood posts as he was being dragged by.

"NO! NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME-I WON'T! NO!" Tempest howled to the woods and cried out between his mixed voices of his own and Vince. The duel tones in his throat vibrated promises of destruction if he was not left alone. The new violent outbursts could have woken the dead.

Arlen placed Tempest down on the ground in front of Julien, who Arlen had healed to the best of his ability from the appearances of his mortal wounds. Tempest was landed on all fours, staring at the boy, and he cried. He turned to Arlen and clung to his slacks in desperation, looking up to him for hope.

"Please-Arlen." He pleaded as the tone from Vince quieted down just a little. "Please, don't make me. I've bled enough! By the Blood, I've bled enough-Don't make me do this-I'm begging you!"

"If you don't then bringing me back as no meaning." Arlen told him quietly.

Tempest's jaw slacked open and for a moment, he couldn't speak. He and Arlen were once at a major crossroads against one another. Arlen hadn't seemed to understand that Tempest needed him-now more than ever; since he was the only remaining person he felt that he could confide in.

"He's DEAD, Arlen, I can't." Tempest tried again and shook his head before looking back to the boy. His tears streamed down his face in agony. "I can't again..."

"He may still be dead," Arlen told him and rested his hand on Tempest's shoulder, as he started to sit down next to him, "but at least he will be in this world a little longer. He will know joy and the love of a family for a little while first."

Tempest stared down quietly at Julien's body; nearly forgetting of Leliana watching them. He wiped his eyes briefly and finally the tears had began to slow down. When he spoke, his voice croaked. "...You... really want this?"

Arlen hadn't said anything, but instead, took Tempest's hand and placed it in the direction of where his horribly stitched up abdomen was. Tempest looked up towards the sky and closed his eyes as he took in a long and ragged sigh.

"Lift up your shirt and lay down next to him." The bloodmage told him, but he didn't express anything more of how he felt on the matter.

Arlen nodded then, doing as he was told. It was revealed then, that the terrible patch job at his side still hadn't healed. It wasn't infected, but it looked like it never would get better. He laid down next to Julien's body then and awaited of what Tempest would have done.

Tempest reached into his side sheath and pulled forth his dagger. He looked back towards Julien briefly; untying the knot in his clothes to lower it down to the boy's waist. Tempest looked away briefly then again, and with force, stabbed the boy's abdomen. He tore the dead flesh, cutting a diagonal incission, and Tempest's hands began to glow as he worked. He moved next to Arlen, cutting him open as well while trying to ignore the painful sounds of Arlen's breath getting caught in his throat.

The stitched area was clear a mortal weakness, and it revealed that being struck there could have possibly even ended Arlen. Yet, here Tempest remained, sitting there and cutting the man open. Tempest had to concentrate. He couldn't allow his emotions to get in the way of his concentration or else he would fail and lose Arlen too. Things like this were he didn't want to do it-why healers should never operate on those they cared about. Yet, here he was, and his glowing hands searched into Arlen's wound, pulling something within free.

Arlen struggled against the ground; trying to keep himself from lurching forward and tossing Tempest across the desolate yard. He gave a silent growl of his pain, squinted his eyes shut and looked away so that he couldn't see. Finally, something was being torn, and Tempest pulled free of what looked like a piece if paper. Tempest moved fast and placed the paper into the boy's wound next. Tempest placed over both Julien and Arlen where their matched injuries remained, and left his dagger at the floor next to him.

"Lass...!" He called in desperation from over his shoulder. "...I can't heal them. I need... something to sow them shut. I need... I need something... needle and thread..."

Leliana didn't like seeing Tempest like this at all. It was a side of him that he had yet to reveal to her. Although everyone had their moments of despair, sadness, and hurt. She never thought she would have been one to experience Tempest's. But he had no choice, it's not like he could have hidden his emotions right now, and she didn't want him to. She wanted to comfort him in what way she knew best, but even when he flinched away from her, she felt her heart drop. Then he spoke, and the words saying he couldn't move squeezed her heart to a new level. He was completely broken, and she knew right then there was nothing she could do for him even though how much she wanted too.

Seeing him cry made her want to reach out hold him, even if he thrashed away. Watching him confess these people did nothing wrong caused Leliana to gulp down a knot in her throat. If she said anything, she knew her words wouldn't have helped. So, she listened to him and stayed by his side in hope this was comfort enough for him to know he wasn't alone.

It wasn't until Tempest requested for her to leave that Leliana retreated her touch from him. But not because she wanted to, but because there was shock that hit her. Along with respect for him to have his space. "… Tempest…" She whispered as the tingly feeling of tears filled her eyes once more. But she quickly wiped at her eyes to hide this from him if he looked to her before she was guided outside to where Arlen took her.

"Arlen… I'm sorry…" Leliana replied in a mutter of shame, as she didn't listen to him for staying outside in the first place. She wasn't certain if he heard her, since he was walking back inside by now to retrieve Tempest.

From inside she heard Tempests verbal fight against Arlen. From hearing it, she couldn't help but to have looked away, and when she did she was shocked to see little Julien nearby. She blinked in shocked and almost took a step forward to his small lifeless body, but Arlen dropped Tempest next to it that she stopped and wiped her eyes.

She wasn't certain as to what was going on or what Arlen was asking of Tempest at first. Due to Tempests begging, she looked to Arlen who showed little to no emotion on his face. Leliana assumed that Arlen somehow wanted Tempest to bring back Julien, but knowing Tempest wasn't a healer confused her to the point that she couldn't bring herself to approach and question them. Instead she watched as Tempest's composure changed and with it he told Arlen to lay down next to the boy. Watching them both almost made her believe this wasn't real.

When she saw the gruesome, unhealed incision on Arlen, she felt her jaw unhinge, and she tried to recollect if Arlen was hurt so badly on their travels to receive such a mark. She couldn't remember a time, since if this happened before they met, then It would be healed by now right? She wanted to ask so many questions at that point but she couldn't bring herself to as she watched in horror how calmly Tempest not only cut into Arlens aware body, but Julien's lifeless one.

She was so lost within that moment that it wasn't until Tempest called out to her that she jumped both physically and mentally back into awareness. After all she was staring down Arlen's struggle, so if it wasn't for Tempest calling out to her she probably wouldn't have been able to do as he asked. It only took her a moment rummaging through their belongings to find the needle and thread Tempest asked for. After finding it she ran over to Tempest and knelt to his side, but only so close so she could give him space to do what he needed. She didn't understand, but she wasn't about to ask questions when Arlens life was on the line.

"Let me help you." She offered as both of his hands were busy holding the gashed wounds both Arlen and Julien had by now. Leliana was no near as calm and collected as Tempest, but she took a deep breath and at least threaded the needle for him. "I've never had to patch someone up. So, if you want to start on one, I'll hold my hands where yours are on one of them in the meantime." Leliana offered as she held out the needle for him to take with what forced smile she could make even with the tension that was building in that moment.

Tempest looked up to see Leliana returned across from him with the needed essentials. His face was drained from any outward expression and his cheeks were flushed pale with magic being rapidly draining from him. He nodded some to her help; clearly more than willing to have welcomed it at this point.

"Aye. That'll do." He encouraged and waited until she was ready.

With her help, Tempest hand sewn both Arlen and Julien up. Arlen came first in Tempest's priority, though, because he was visibly still with them in the waking world. However, he hadn't finished his work-and neither had the glowing around himself or his patients had ceased until his work was completed.

He could hear Arlen beginning to groan from the pain and it twisted Tempest's gut into knots. The good sign to this-at least-was that Arlen was making noise; even though by then he had passed out from the shock. Afterwards, Tempest looked to Julien next. His hands sparked with electricity as he tried to jump-start the boy's heart again.

The first couple of shocks caused Julien's body to flop lifeless-as Tempest knew it would. He cursed in draconic as he continued. Sweat started to form under his hairline and trail down the side of his face; cooling a visible line into his facial hair. Then, by the sixth time, he suddenly stopped and wiped tears from his eyes. He thought he saw Julien's chest moving on its own, and the sounds of slow and labored breathing.

"I told him... I told him a thousand times-" Tempest mumbled to himself until he leaned over and pressed his ear to his Julien's chest. He paused then, listening for a heartbeat and smiled to Leliana. "...We did it."

At last, the worried breath left him, and Tempest raised up, leaning against the back of his knees and looked towards the sky. His arms dropped to his sides and for a moment, all he could do was breathe. How sweet and foul the air tasted all at the same time.

"I'm not a healer, lass." He reminded her after a few gulps of air still. His head lowered and he wiped away the sweat and tears-knowing by then that he must have looked like a mess. "What I learned came from mostly... wars and across the sea... I have no gift for living tissue, that I'm aware of, but I can anchor a soul if the soul is willing to be anchored. It's not necromancy because it requires different things, but it's... got its similarities."

He looked down towards Arlen then and nodded some after rubbing his hands on his knees. "Arlen was the first I did that to. His body died for me, and I... I anchored his soul to his flesh. He's been a walking corpse for... well over a half a year now, but natural decay has stopped and reversed itself into a form of biological stagnation... And now Julien will join him for as long as Arlen remains with us."

He looked back to his hands and curved his grasp carefully around the needle and thread. They needed to find a place to rest for the night; and Tempest didn't feel like resting among this place, if he could help it. They needed to be breathing cleaner air at the very least, and when Julien woke up, he certainly didn't need to see what had happened to the Chantry.

Leliana helped it what ways she could. Which she thought wasn't much since clearly Tempest knew what he was doing from using the needle and thread, and hadn't the slightest clue how to sew someone's wound like this. As useless as she felt, she didn't stop in watching what Tempest was doing. Hoping to learn what she could if she ever had to do this. Of course, she hoped she wouldn't. But in their day and time, there was no telling.

She also saw how hard Tempest exerted himself. Leliana really couldn't recall such a time that he looked like this, and truthfully it killed her in a sense to wanting to help him more. But she just didn't know how and it bothered her. Once Arlen was finished and breathing once more, Leliana scooted back for Tempest to work on Julien next. She watched with concern if this was even going to work. When the jolts of electricity spasmed Julien's lifeless body she cowered away. She couldn't watch, he was just a child, and it was heart wrenching to witness.

It wasn't until there was a silence and Tempest speaking move that she looked through the corner of her eye to see Tempest resting his head on Julien's chest. This intrigued her to look over to him with the short pause he gave, before finally admitting to their success. Her heart in that moment couldn't have been happier as she smiled back at Tempest but probably more brightly than him.

There weren't many words that could be said in that moment. Although he said 'they' did it. It was obvious who took most of the toll from bringing a child back and making certain Arlen didn't die. All she had done was hold Julien's wound shut, and thread a needle. Anyone with half a brain could have accomplished that.

She wasn't' completely certain how Tempest managed to pull off such a task. So, when he leaned back to relax she looked to him with a curiosity that brought answers. Some of which she didn't understand at first but the more she listened the more it made sense. For a brief moment, she even looked over at Julien and Arlen in shock to hear how not just Arlen was a walking corpse but so was Julien. She probably had an expression of shock that was undeniable on her face, but she couldn't help it. The glance down at her hands was a sobering moment for her by seeing the blood on them and processing what she was just told.

"Why did you never tell me before?" She asked curiously as her hands wiped against her pants of her legs since it wasn't like they had the cloth to clean up with at that moment. "… Not that you've had the chance. But… I would have never guessed that happened to Arlen..."

Leliana shook her head then, not out of disbelief or anger. Where other people may have stood, but out of everything that occurred within this short amount of time. When they were going to the chantry, this was the least she expected to happen. "Perhaps…" Leliana said in attempt to break the growing silence. "We should get out of here. I'll take Julien on one horse while you take Arlen?" She suggested and made her way to stand up from there. "They shouldn't be resting on the cold hard floor if we want them to recover quickly."

Leliana slowly made her way over to Tempest first though and held out her hand for him to take. She gave him a warm smile then and waited for him to take her offer. "Plus, I bet you're hungry after all that work… Once we get settled I'll make you something to eat… And these two boys as well. Hopefully something they can hold down too when they wake up."

Tempest scoffed to her question of why she hadn't mentioned anything to her about Arlen before. Once she shrugged a little to the obvious of why he hadn't said anything due to poor timing, Tempest smiled wirely-nearly too weak for an actual explanation, but instead ready to give dry wit.

"Oh, aye, lass. I could just see the introductions going much smoother that way." He rolled his eyes towards her and tilted his head to her. "Hello; my name is Tempest, I'm an abomination that works for Anders's secret lyrium trade. You can trust me that we'll be safe all alone in the woods, because I've an excellent skill bloodmagic!"

He paused then and tapped Arlen's boot; glancing towards him next. "By the by, this is my traveling companion. Arlen, my experimental Living Corpse."

It grew quiet between them then, until Leliana suggested to have gotten something to eat. He sighed with gratitude of the new idea and reached her hand in the process to standing up. A warm place to sleep and food did sound something worthy to continue moving to have. Besides; anything would have been better than staying in this place.

"Aye... That sounds good." He agreed and stiffly moved his sore muscles to working on their own again.

He helped Leliana pack and mount herself back upon her horse with Julien, and later he did the same for Arlen. He stayed down at the ground and helped to lure the horses away from the Chantry afterwards. They traveled for some time together in silence; not really knowing of what to have said to one another. Though Leliana had clearly wished to help and to have reached out to Tempest in any way that she could, Tempest remained quiet and even a bit more distant than usual in any conversation. His mind was busy when he was so quiet-which normally would have been a dead give-away for him if it wasn't for acknowledging that he could clearly have been in mourning still.

They made it to an opened spot to camp. Luckily, they had the supplies to camp for a few nights, and this was one of those emergency times. It was a spot near a river which had been perfect for fishing and cleaning up. Tempest took the liberties of cleaning up, spear fishing with using his magic to impale unsuspecting trout and swimming by to pluck each one free for a meal later. He kept his mind and body busy so that he wouldn't have to think on other things anymore. Leliana helped with building the tents and building the fire while Tempest collected the firewood. Once everything had been finished, there were two tents set up: one for the men and one for Leliana for her privacy. Arlen and Julian had been placed in the same tent to rest for now-which was expected.

Once Tempest had returned, he was drenched in only his cut off undergarment (which was basically silk boxers) that clung to him. He returned to the fire with collected spears of fish to place on the skewer over the fire.

"Here you go." He offered proudly and stuck ends of the sticks into the ground; angling the fish over the flames to cook. They still squirmed a little, but otherwise were beginning to roast. "Stick-on-a-Fish. A campfire delicacy of the ages!"

His eyes glanced towards the tent that Arlen and Julien were sleeping in and he smiled some before pulling a log underneath him to sit down by the fire and dry off. He didn't want to put on his clothes while still remaining soaked after all.

"They'll wake up in a day's time." He reassured Leliana next and then looked back to the fish with a sigh. "And they'll be hungry...so we'll have to spare a few for them for later."

Leliana gave Tempest a serious look then as he summarized both himself and Arlen to her in the most sarcastic of ways. It was amusing, but he didn't need to put on an act. She knew he was dealing with enough already. The last thing she wanted was him to crack jokes when he didn't really feel up to it. But she didn't say this. Instead she rolled her eyes away and began to cross her arms over her chest. "Well you have a point." Leliana mentioned as she dropped her hands again, this time to help Tempest up.

When they successfully gathered their belongings, which wasn't much since they didn't unpack when they arrived. She mounted her horse and waited until Julien could be safely handed to her without having to worry about ripping his stiches open. After all they just went through all that work to bring him back. The last thing they needed was to lose him or either Arlen due to moving them to a safer place.

When they arrived at the campsite, Leliana carefully dismounted the horse with Julien. After this was done she did her best to quickly make a bed for Arlen and the boy so they would be more comfortable. Even if they were asleep, and healing, she didn't want them to wake up when they did in more unnecessary pain. It wouldn't have been fair. It wasn't until she had the tents set up and them inside that she felt more relaxed and able to focus on what else was needed. Which was the campfire. When she stepped outside the tent she saw Tempest already laid a small pile of firewood for her to make a campfire with, and with a smile she looked over her shoulder to where the river was. Right then she saw from afar how Tempest was fishing, and with everything that happened she couldn't help but to smile before turning to the pit.

After the fire was accomplished Leliana looked up from the spot she was sitting to see Tempest approaching with the food he caught. A smile pulled to her lips until her eyes were forced to look further down his chest due to him coming closer. Along the lower half of his body she saw how his clothing stuck to him in places that it made her cheeks to brighten. She glanced away then and quickly that it was probably noticeable by Tempest if he was looking at her, but she didn't think of this. She cleared her throat next and nodded as he placed the fish over the fire, Leliana then positioned them where they needed to be. When the fish squirmed, she couldn't help but to squirm away a bit before waiting until they finished to accomplish her task.

"That's good…" She replied to his announcement of both them waking soon. It was a relief but she still couldn't bring herself to look up at him while he was like that. For the meantime, she looked to the occupied tent and sighed to seeing how cramped it was with just two individuals in it. She didn't want to be selfish and keep their healing time prolonged due to bumping shoulders with one another practically. So, she closed her eyes momentarily and when she believed to have a new sense of calmness she forced herself to look over to Tempest.

"You know…" She said with a break in her sentence that caused a silence to come over her. But she made this seem natural as she reached out to the fish to turn them over. "… That tent seems like it won't fit you all. If you want you can share mine with me? … After all it's not like we haven't shared a bed before anyways." Leliana joked as she picked up one fish that was on the stick to poke it randomly to see how done it was. Obviously, she was fidgeting due to the unsettling nerves she was experiencing. She didn't understand how Tempest did this to her, and she needed to figure out why before it became a bigger problem than it was now.

Tempest listened and watched as Leliana fidgeted with her offer. His smile remained calm; and though there was a chance that he could have teased her over the fact, he left the idea alone for now. It was as though the energy to do was just drained for the day. Tempest did, after all, go through an ordeal that would have probably haunted him later. It may would even take him a little time to even feel like his old self; although, he really hoped not.

"Thank you, but I-I think I'll just sleep outside." He excused himself from the offer and darted his eyes around the area. "Besides. Someone's got to keep watch, right?"

He looked back towards the fire then and grew quiet again. His mind kept racing back to the gatlock; just knowing that it had something to do with the destruction of his Chantry and it's people. He couldn't prove it, or quite make a connection yet, but the bodies remained imprinted in his mind along with the guilt for not arriving to their rescue sooner. He could have made it in time, if he had only thought to do so-but Tempest didn't want to face them and that had cost more than what he wanted to lose.

"Thank you for your help earlier... I would have been... useless without you." Tempest sighed again and ran his hand over his face; pinching the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "...By the Blood... I would have been a terrible Magister too, with that outlandish display. Magister's are not suppose to show their emotions so strongly. I guess I'll just have to chalk that up to one of my many failures..."

He dragged his hand down his face; covering and then unveiling an attempted grasp back to his regular self. He needed to feel normal again.

"I'm better, now. Really." He stated after a while and forced his smile once more.

Leliana looked at Tempest with an expression that just held 'really you're sleeping outside… Again. Do you not remember what happened last time you did that?' She couldn't help but to have shook her head to his words. Because really, Leliana didn't believe there could be any more harm done to them. After all the worse had already happened. Whoever burned the Chantry to the ground and murdered everyone was long gone, or probably too exhausted to hunt them down as well.

"You know last time you slept outside it 'almost' didn't end well for either of us." She warned cautiously. "I can handle myself with you, but if you go crawling in there with Arlen and Julien, it might not end too well for them if Vince decides to play a little visit. Plus… You have to be exhausted after exerting yourself so much. If anyone takes watch it should be me. Not you."

Even when she explained this she saw the expression on Tempest's face as if he was thinking about something else. She wasn't certain as to what it was, but she had an idea. That was, that he was still dealing with the pain of seeing so many he cared for slaughtered worse than dogs. Before she was able to ask him some form of question or push the idea further that he needed rest she was stunned by his gratitude for helping him earlier… If what any of she did was helpful. The thought made her scoff and put the fish she was holding back on the fire to cook more. "I hardly did anything. Support maybe, but that's about it. So if I helped in that manner, you're welcome." She replied more quietly as she looked up from the stick the fish was pierced with to look towards Tempest.

It almost seemed there would have been another gapping silence between them. But Tempest surprised her again, this time by admitting he would have been a horrid Magister. Usually she would be one to deny what one said and reassure them, but instead she nodded her head in agreement as a smile pulled to her lips in amusement. "You're probably right." She teased as she raised her eyebrows up in a playful expression towards him.

Giving a pause for thought, Leliana stood up and picked up the log she was sitting on to plop it next to where Tempest was sitting. She sat down next, but not without bumping her shoulder into his on purpose to mess with him. "You're too much of a softie under all those layers. You just hide it real well… And you know… There's nothing wrong with that. Right?"

A part of her had a fear he was dreading the memory of what happened today when he ran his hand down his face. This caused her to bite the pout of her lip, until he spoke and she rolled her eyes in return due to his stubbornness. "It's alright to cry more than just once about something that happened. Things like that take time to heal inside us. If you didn't know already. I am here for you Tempest." She offered in a soft voice as her hand reached for his own.

Her words surprised surprised him. As if the weight of his own mortal curse could have been lifted from such a small agreeable sentence. While under any other circumstance, his exposed failure would have been something to have been ashamed of, she accepted it with a light-hearted retort and a shoulder-nudge for a warm-hearted expression.

Tempest found himself smiling again; a genuine smile, and he laughed unexpectedly. The feeling shuddered within this skin; almost foreign and shy from even being released-but he did, and it felt refreshing.

He looked down to where she had touched his hand and listened to how welcoming and forgiving Leliana had remained to be. Acceptance from her had always seemed to be such a simple thing. Tempest didn't have to behave in a certain manner with her-or rather, he has yet to have a need to do so. Being around her had made the world seem brighter; with a hopeful impression that all old wounds could have been healed, made as though they had never been, and everything could have been viewed through Leliana's clear blue eyes. Tempest was easily swept away and smitten by this strange understanding of the world-or rather, he yearned to have had hers instead of his own understanding of it all.

"Its alright, lass, I..." His voice drifted some upon looking towards her. Slowly, very slowly, he felt a gravitational pull towards her by then. His eyes glanced down to the imprints of where her teeth scraped her lip. "...I just don't want to cry anymore."

Tempest kissed her cheek softly, and paused for a moment to await a reaction. However, he hadn't waited long before lightly kissing her lips next. It was a strange yearning, pulled from the stress and desire to have been shown the form of love and acceptance that he wanted. Of course, Leliana could have pushed him away at any given time, but he wasn't about to refuse her company or affection.

His arms wrapped around her soon and abruptly as he pulled her into his embrace by that point. He kissed her with a gradually growing passion then, and cuddled her close. Clearly enough, he sought an affection to have kept him distracted and to fulfill that long-misplaced ideal understanding of what it meant to have been loved in return. However, Leliana didn't have to love him, or even accept him and he still would have been fine. He could easily back away and apologize a thousand times over if she refused him.

Leliana's eyes met Tempest's with a deep concentration when he drew in closer towards her. The feeling of her heart beat faster in her chest made her head feel light, her stomach flutter with a sense of butterflies and the bite on her lips to clench. She half expected him to kiss her lips, so she closed her eyes to prepare herself from seeming too needy? Maybe that was the word. But her head wasn't processing things right at that moment.

So, when she felt his lips brush against her cheek, a soft sigh passed her lips as she leaned into him. Slowly her eyes began to reopen, and for a moment she believed that's where their moment would stop. "Tempest…" Was all but a whisper she could say until her lips were captured by his. For some unknown reason, she couldn't fight it. Instead she accepted it, like she did him and began to close her eyes once more.

In a blinded search her hand reached to cup one side of his face. While her lips parted to deepen the kiss they shared with one another. Everything that was either awkward due to what happened earlier, to things that were made difficult seemed to dissipate and lift from her subconscious. All that mattered in that moment was them and what was shared between them. She wasn't certain about Tempest, but knew she didn't want him to stop no matter how complicated this made things.

When she felt Tempest pull her closer, Leliana slightly maneuvered in a way that allowed her to be able to sit on his lap sideways. Her kiss wasn't broken during this time, and the feeling of his undergarments soak into her pants seemed to not bother her. As she started to wrap both her arms around his neck at this point, and pull away. But for a whole different reason all its own.

For a moment, her forehead pressed against his as her eyes were open once more and looked to him in true question. She might have wanted him for some unexplained reason. But she didn't want to force herself on him, or have him make rash a decision. So, in a reach for one of his cheeks once more that was given less attention than the other, she began to lightly scratch her fingernails against his facial hair. "Are you sure?" Leliana asked, as this would be her only question that hesitated her. All for the sake for him, since she had known what she wanted. Which might have been wrong to feel such. But she couldn't deny the pull she felt when she was near him. The only time she felt free of such and urge was when she was in his arms.

Leliana accepted him, and was in fact returning of what passion that he quietly requested. Quickly, he moaned in a muffled tone between delighted of the acceptance and a constrained impatience as she maneuvered over him. He needed her body pressed to his in so many ways.

However, she had pulled back and the sudden jump to other conclusions rushed his mind until she spoke. Tempest was momentarily left in a daze, and still partially expected to have even been slapped. His throat ran dry as Tempest listened to her with baited breath.

"Aye... As I've ever been." He told her and his eyes darted into hers; envious still of that clarity she maintained over him.

He drew her .him and kissed her lips with the same passion as before. His hands scaled up her back around her waist. His lips crashed into a frenzy against her own and his tongue searched to dance with hers in a mutual understanding. Tempest was given about as clear of a confirmation as one could get, and he was not about to release her.

He pulled slightly back. His lips left a trail along her neck as he nibbled a path to the side of her neck and proceeded to leave a mark of his own. Having her only in his lap and fully clothed had left Tempest wishing quickly for more. Before he believed that such physical signs were beginning to have been noticeable, Tempest secured his hold around Leliana's frame and stood up.

Forgetting everything else; the fish, his clothes, and even the thought to keep a watch for outside, Tempest had carried Leliana into the tent. Once inside, he unfolded the tent's door to close it and carefully placed Leliana to the make shift bedroll.

He hadn't wasted no time either; reaching for her shirt and lifting it away from Leliana's head. His hands made fast work of her bra as well before reaching out to touch and massage her. Tempest kissed down her collarbone. He gave attention to her breasts, suckling them and cherishing the warmth and weight of them in his hands. With each small pressure forward, Tempest was guiding her to lay down so that he could finish undressing her.

He needed her completely undressed before him to admire her beauty, and all that remained was her slacks and final undergarments. Tempest reached for them next while kissing a path all the way down to her stomach. He carefully removed the clothing as though he was mesmerized by her beauty.

"You are the most pure woman I've ever known." He told her, and kissed a light trial between her knees and thighs, leading towards that clear connection he had teased of eventually giving his undivided attention towards.

Leliana couldn't keep herself from smiling at that point when Tempest confirmed to her with the simplest of words. There was no stopping either of them at that point, unless there was some disaster that would occurre around them to bring them to a halt. But there wasn't, and Leliana couldn't have felt happier in that moment with him.

With their lips reuniting, Leliana automatically let out a small whimper. As expected since when she felt his hands over her body and them having that chance to relish in one another as their kiss deepened, she knew she didn't have to hold back anymore. She didn't want to. Her whole-body language had changed within that moment too. Her hands that were planted against his chest when she gave them some momentary space when she questioned him, began to relax around his shoulders. One hand scaled up his neck and into the nape of his hairline where her fingers tangled in his longer hair.

When she felt him pull away, her body arched to be closer to his. But when she felt him closing in on her neck her head turned to one side to give him more access to the spots he wished to give attention to. What she wasn't expecting was for him to bite her. Even with as gentle it had been, it caused her to jump and gasp all in one motion. "Tempest—" She whispered in his ear that she nibbled after along the lobe of his ear. Her hold against the back of his head even tightened until the small pain subsided.

Before she could catch her breath in one shallow gulp she felt herself being lifted and carried away. Her eyes opened to the feeling to see Tempest taking them both to her tent. "T-Tempest!—The fire, the fish!" She recalled towards him between kisses they shared. But it seemed such words weren't a concern and slowly her fears of being burned alive by the campfire were slowly diminished as Tempest's attention pulled her back to him, as it should have.

There was a moment she let out a giggle between their kissing, as she was laid down on the like-cot behind her. She didn't want to let him go… But he was working at removing her shirt so she didn't fight him in process, as she didn't want to prolong feeling his skin against hers. The upper half of her body curled towards his then, where she nibbled along his shoulders at first and then kissed the flesh there in forgiveness. It wasn't until she reached the point where his neck connected to his shoulder that she placed her lips over him and began sucking forcibly to leave her own mark on him.

She was about to work on removing his undergarments as it was the only piece of garment he had on, but before she could reach she felt his hands, and mouth at her breasts giving attention in a way that it made her moan arch again in response. To keep herself from becoming too loud she bit onto her lip and cursed silently in her head. Sure Julien and Arlen weren't about to wake up yet, but she didn't' want to take the chance!

The cold air hit her even inside the tent, and caused her to shiver as she watched Tempest make his way further down her body. Leliana felt the goosebumps rise then, and her nipples harden even more so. She knew of where he was going and trailed her fingertips along his shoulders and neck, then into his hairline. When she felt him trying to remove her slacks, she helped in what manner she could by rotating her hips and shimmying out of them as best she could in the small quarters.

When she heard his compliment, a light blush colored her cheeks once more while looking down to him. She felt her heart skip a beat and unable to say much as she truly wanted too. After all he caught her by surprise, and even though he said this she took it hard to believe. As Tempest had involved himself with several women, what made her so pure unlike the others?

Such questions left her mind though when she felt him begin to nestle further between her legs. Each of her knees bent accordingly as her fingers tangled in his hair to sooth and tickle him. "There you go..." She replied as a that colored to her cheeks from earlier deepened and radiated down towards her chest. Softer moans expressed past her lips as she spoke next. "Complimenting me again…"

Outside the tent Baelfire had snuck up on the campsite. He just caught up to the group, so he didn't see Tempest or his mother enter the tent together. In totally oblivion he thought everyone was asleep. So, he first made his way over to the fire pit and plucked a fish from the dying flames. "Foolish Tevinter, he's going to burn down the whole campsite." He mumbled to himself and went to sit down on a nearby stump to warm up while he ate. It wasn't until he took his first bite that he heard a girlish sigh coming from the tents, he wouldn't have looked over if it sounded innocent. But Baelfire couldn't help but to have become sick to his stomach as he stared at the dark tent. The fabric of it rustled about giving him sign that something, or two someone's were enjoying each other's company.

"You… Have to be kidding me." He said in small whispers so he wouldn't be heard, as his arms dropped to his sides in disbelief of what he was witnessing. Maybe not with his eyes, but with his ears, and that was just as bad! The young mage was half tempted to have lit the little tent on fire, and probably would have if his mother wasn't inside.

Along the edge of the tent he saw one of Tempest's foot peeking out just a little bit. A thought passed his mind, and before he missed his chance the blonde male extended a hand towards that direction, letting off a small electric spell to 'bite' his foot. Before he got caught from doing this, or had to endure more pain to his ears, he kicked dirt over the fire to put it out and left the campsite to go back to his own bed roll. Hopefully that far he couldn't hear what was going on.

Tempest left a long a slow lick along the length of her clit. A gentle indication of his intention as well as a tease to excite her. He looked up towards her; barely making out the shape of her face but knowing that even in the dark she must have appeared bashful.

"I mean it." He reassured her and lifted her right thigh over his shoulder.

He hadn't stalled anymore from there in his efforts to please her. He wanted her to feel as confident and beautiful as he saw her to be. He wanted every other thought to leave him-everything except her; so then his attention focused only and completely onto her.

He kissed the front of her womanhood, licking in fast and pulsed rhythms along her clit. A few times, he suckled the mound and pressed with one finger within her; searching for each spot that made Leliana twist, swoon, and sigh. He wanted to give as much attention as he could.

Though, he was too far lost after a time of piling so much pleasure from her. Tempest had not noticed that his foot was left hanging out of the tent, even. So when he felt the sudden shock, he yelped in his surprise and lurched forward against Leliana's waist. His chest pressed tight between her legs as Tempest recoiled his foot and loomed over his shoulder.

"The bloody hell...?" He mumbled and felt his cock twitching hard against the sensation of pain striking him into the right mood.

Tempest had to ignore it, though. As much as he wanted to answer to it, he was more curious as to what 'bit' him from outside. With a hard-on (stiff enough to hunt with) Tempest stood up and peeked his head out from the cracks of the tent to look around. His cock stood a full erect and poking away out from the opening of his boxers-something he could have been proud of if he wasn't suddenly paranoid.

"I think something just bit me but-" Tempest mumbled as he strained to see that the fire was put out too-strange, "-I don't see anything... Must have left."

Leliana didn't, or maybe couldn't hold back any longer due to Tempest's attention. It slowly became easier for her to relax and let out the moans that not only she wanted to release, but ones Tempest probably wanted to hear too. Her whole body at that point felt tingly in places as she arched a squirmed. After all she felt how close she was, and when he inserted one finger she whimpered before trying to 'run away' in a sense.

"Oh Tempest—" She moaned as her hands grabbed at the back of his head. "—Tempest, don't… Your going to make me—" Leliana cried helplessly, as she felt her toes curling while her feet dragged across the fabric of her bed roll in attempt to hold on to what control she had left before she reached her climax. Leliana wasn't able to reach her peak though, which wasn't a bad thing in her mind persay. But she did moan to Tempest's added pressure, and his spoken words.

She glanced up at that point and blinked in confusion as he pulled away from her. Leliana gave herself a moment to catch her breath before curiously following him. She had been so close and drowned with this sense of needing him that she didn't really comprehend what he said… She heard his words, but he put her in a position of wanting more from him, and she wasn't about to wait.

"It was probably nothing…" She whispered as she crawled over to him on all fours, thankfully he was still looking out the tent by this point. But Leliana had her sights along his boxers. She couldn't help but to blush due to seeing his girth. But once she neared close enough she went to her knees and began tugging on them to free him from the constricting boxers. She took no time next in gently grabbing his hardness that she flicked her tongue against the tip to grab his attention before taking in his manhood. Leliana expected this to catch him off guard, so she looked up at him as she pulled away when her lips formed and suctioned around him.

"I want you to come back… Come back to me Tempest." Leliana confessed sweetly as she moved over him once more, her tongue cradling around his hardness, and every time she reached the base of him she turned her head in a side to side motion before pulling back to the tip of his cock to twirl her tongue. Feeling every inch of him, to every ridged perfection caused her to moan against him.

Her other free hand moved to his hip to guide him back to the bed roll for him to lay back down next. So she wouldn't hurt him in a process, she had to pull away from his hardness, but she still teased him by kissing up and down his length in moist suckles while her hand worked over him. "I think its your turn to do the moaning." She teased up towards him with a stoke of her hand. "After all you got me allll wet and didn't finish. I say that's terms for sweet revenge, wouldn't you say?"

Leliana parted her lips again, this time her teeth lightly grazed across his softer flesh. But it was done so she wouldn't hurt him, but give him a sense of pleasure instead. After all, she didn't forget he enjoyed it 'rougher', she only hoped this wasn't too much before she couldn't to try and help him reach his peak before hers.

He heard her, but still looked outside. Perhaps the paranoia had still remained deep within him. Though it was quickly diminished from the sudden feeling of her warmth and wetness. He swallowed and his back straightened; unable to keep searching into the night. He had to see what the vixen was doing, what he saw had set his heart to his throat, twisting in a fit of lust.

He stiffled a moan and reached down to cradle the top of her head affectionately. Her hair was as soft and red as rose petals. Her eyes were twin pools of rapture and her mouth-by the blood-He could write sonnets for days on just her mouth alone.

"Leliana-" He rasped and did moan audible enough for her to have heard him at least.

Tempest couldn't argue; nor wanted to. She made the most sense in that moment than anything else. He was lead by her to the bedroll soon enough, and more than putty under her control. Vince certainly had no complaint, and Tempest's eyes had already began to glaze over. Leliana knew just how to have treated him and the very thought to it was an aphrodisiac in itself.

"Lass... I think I'm past that point..." Tempest rasped and traced his fingertips shoulders. "Don't have me suffer...? I need all of you."

Leliana was relieved to see Tempest complying to her in that moment. She wanted nothing else to give him then her undivided attention and surge him with pleasure that would just make him remember this night for days or even months to come. After all there was no telling what would have come of them, whatever this was, was obviously complicated, and a headache at times as it was enjoyable too. But she wanted to make the best of their moment together that they shared. She didn't want to ever forget him.

In a pop of her lips she released him from her onslaught of pleasure. She looked up at him innocently then and tilted her head to one side. Her hand though slid up and down his harness to keep him on edge. "I don't think your past that point… Not even close." She admitted and flicked her tongue over the tip of his cock, feeling it twitch caused her to smirk. "You haven't given me what I've wanted… And you know how stubborn I can be. So you either lay there like a good future Magister or force me to come up there… But we both know what you'll do."

She was obviously teasing him, and testing him all in one fellow swope. A part of her wanted to see if he would force her, or comply. But she didn't give him half the chance to do so as she began to bob her head over him. Her hand was used to massage what length she thought she couldn't reach. But once she heard him become more vocal, Leliana became more enticed. Her hand placed around the base of his cock, as she suddenly began deep throating him and then making her way to the head of his erection. She was only able to do this a few times though before she had to pull back and catch her breath and give her jaw a break.

"I want to taste you, all of you, Tempest—" She confessed in a nibble against his thigh. "Then I promise you can have me anyway you wish. For as long as you wish." She promised in a heated tone, before returning to pleasing him in what ways she was learning he liked best.

A sharp sigh pushed from his chest to the feeling of how Leliana's mouth had remained over him. He was wound so tight that he thought be may would have burst regardless if she complied to his request or not. She was ruthless; with her own agenda in mind and it left Tempest wondering if part of it had truly had to do with him whimpering and pleading like a virgin. It was rather embarrassing, but he had been through so much drama that it this point he was nearly too emotionally drained to fend her control away.

"That's being naughty, lass." He breathed and tried to push the sensation of her stroking his hardened length to the back of his mind. He moved then carefully to begin in sitting up; because her tease of calling him titles that he could only dream over, seemed to challenge him.

"You're being a bad girl-" He rasped and reached out, grabbing her shoulders and attempted to pull her up towards him.

However, Leliana ducked away slightly and quickly took his length back into her mouth within that split second. Tempest was unable to control the slight dip of his head backwards ; but he was able to keep himself from arching into her welcomed seduction at least.

"-Oh, Lass-Damn...!" He rasped and his hands loosened gradually in their defeat.

Slidding his touch downward, for he had to grab onto something-anything at this point. Tempest held her left hand as his panting slightly became more noticeable and vocal. Leliana had a form of weight and control placed over him to where he couldn't move her easily enough. He felt tortured in the sweetest sense, but yearned for that release even more. He couldn't make up his mind if he wanted her to stop or to keep going, and either way he was nearly about to cry out.

"Lass, please! I can't- -" His words drifted off from the feeling of her finally giving him a moment to recollect his thoughts.

He was nearly about beg but he wouldn't have a clue as to what she wanted. So when she admitted of desiring of something in the form just raw sexual defeat, he had to turn his head to the side and moan slightly louder than before. His eyes looked back towards her and his cock twitched far more in an agreement. Of course Vince had no complaints whatsoever to the terms. He was about as happy as a lark! And Tempest had no reason to really hold back much anymore.

Therefore, it hadn't taken long. Tempest held his breath and reached with his free hand to have steadied Leliana's movements. He couldn't keep from spilling his pleasure to-wherever that it landed. He couldn't see much but he was certain from the feeling of it that he still remained in her mouth. He finally released the breath after a while and loosened his grip from her hand; simply to help hold her head in place.

"Bad... Bad girl." He taunted her with a grin; and waiting for a moment until he believed that she was ready before guiding her head back to bobbing over his slick length for a short while longer. "...I do adore... bad girls... Don't move."

He moaned then looking down to her and rather quickly between his guidance and seeing when her eyes met up towards him, that his length reformed it's girth and eagerness. When Tempest felt himself ready, he plucked Leliana off from his length, and rolled with her until he was on top, and over her.

Tempest pulled her knees together and draped them over his shoulder. Then his attention went down to adjusting only his tip within her while her thighs remained pressed around his already slick and hardened length. He hummed a little, turned his head to kiss and nibble where he could along the side of her matching knee, and slid his thumb over her clit to massage in a quick and pressured pattern.

"You shouldn't play power games with me..." He teased; only taunting her entrance with small thrusts and vigorous foreplay. "I'm a sore loser."

Hearing him try to talk sense into her, to go up to him was amusing to say the least. Did he really think she was that easy? When she had a mission in mind she was determined to see it through. Which might have been selfish in a sense, but wasn't everyone selfish at one point or another in their life? Especially now she couldn't help it, since every lustful cry she heard emit from Tempest only seemed to excite her more. By the time she was finished she knew she would have been a hot mess, and there wouldn't be anything to bring her down until she felt that connection she had with him only once before.

Just as Leliana was about to reposition herself, to give him more pleasure, she felt Tempest reach for her, and hold her still. She almost glanced up, but then she finally felt what she wanted to strike the back of her throat and slightly fill her mouth. A moan all its own came from her as she swallowed what he released and then began to smile to his words of calling her a 'bad girl'. She would have replied but she was surprised to feel Tempest start to guide her in a way to continue. Which she complied after the short shock of it.

Only a hummed noise came from her, to tease his tingling member in a new way while she 'cleaned' him up in what way she could while pleasing him still. When she saw their eyes meet when she did this a light blush cascaded across her features, one she tried to hide. But she couldn't for long, since she wasn't left to tend over him long, and it made her pout as she came off him in a pop of her lips when he pulled her closer and under him.

In a giggle she worked with him, instead of against (as she thought of doing for fun) when he positioned her legs over one shoulder. She couldn't help but to watch him with a sultry gaze as her hands searched and reached for him where they could. The position he choose would give her less choices to touch him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. What she wasn't expecting was for him to position himself so quickly near her entrance. She was so wet that it drove her insane in a sense. Right then she wanted nothing more than to feel them joined. The whimper she gave and the arch of her hips were signals she was giving him, to show how much she wanted him.

But he didn't move, instead he turned to kiss and nibble her knee. Which caused a shudder to emit from her petite body and whimper much like a helpless cat. She didn't understand his point. Was he purposely driving her insane for what she did!? She couldn't think on much thoughts long though as the sensation of his thumb distracted her to the point of taking her breath away.

"T-Tempest!" She gasped, as it was the only thing she could bring herself to say at that point as her body curled a bit, even with the restricted position. It was another attempt to 'run away' from the pleasure, but now she couldn't.

Between trying to catch her breath and scratching at his chest she heard his words teasing her next. She tried to laugh it off, but failed with one chuckle before moaning due to his small thrusts beginning. Of course, she wanted him to go deeper and much harder at that point, after all she was at the edge with them teasing one another, and yet here he was teasing her again! It wasn't fair!

"I think you like it…" She teased back to him in smaller pants between them. "Sore loser or not, you like it when I push you… Otherwise you would have stopped me. Or you would punish me right here… Right now." And there she went again with tempting him, pushing him. Just to see how far she could go with him before he gave in. "… After all you said it yourself… I'm a bad girl." She taunted him with a mingling moan in her voice. "Show me how you treat a bad girl Tempest." Leliana pressed as her hips moved a bit in according to his. It was an attempt to speed things up, but since she wasn't given much room to maneuver, she couldn't do it long.

"And here I thought I was punishing you already." Tempest mused down at her and watched as her rounded breasts bounced a little more each time she noticeably attempted to encourage a rougher response from him.

He didn't mind. He actually enjoyed it. Like any Imperial, he preferred a sense of control then, and having Leliana visibly year for him was practically icing to his sex-cake. To ensure that she would not have gotten too frustrated with him for long, Tempest decided to give her what she-or rather they both-had wanted.

He straightened his stance a little to the back of his knees and slid into her as far as the given position would have allowed. He held himself there for a moment; gripping one hand to her waist and his opposite arm around her legs. Slowly, he withdrew but it was only to ram himself harsh and fast within her once more. Having her so wet and easily accessible for his practice caused Tempest to have been more vocal and he hummed his approval clear and simple. Gradually, his thrusts over Leliana had began to increase and his positioning of her legs had changed slightly. He shifted them more to being around his waist and balanced himself on one hand while the other slid towards her tailbone to lift her torso up to have met him.

Faster and deep; not necessarily pulling away but simply trying to reach that one spot as much as he can before Leliana could scream her bliss. Before he felt the tight clench of her pull and draw away his rushed amount of pleasure in return. Tempest felt himself unravel after then, and he reached for Leliana's kiss in that final moment.

"I don't think you could handle what I do to bad girls." Tempest moaned upon tearing his mouth from their kiss and twitched his cock within her.

He tuned his head to nibble at her neck, squeezed her ass in his cupped hand and resumed back to thrusting in slow movements once more. It seemed as if it was all he could have done to keep himself from losing his mind; because he barely was even slowing down, as if he hadn't been with a woman in ages when such a condition was clearly false. He was moaning softly into her neck, reveling in the sighs that he pulled her and scraping his teeth against her skin. His remaining roaming hand left her ass for the moment and scaled up to her breasts, fondling one and teasing the hardened nipple that he found.

"You feel... so good, and I need more... More...just a bit more, lass." Tempest swooned to her ear and kissed a trail back towards her lips. His thrusts turned more demanding and controlled again; pressing Leliana back against the bedroll as he moved.

Such repeated actions had been one of the reasons as to why normally Tempest took on multiple partners to satisfy him, or he never stayed attached to one woman; his natural state of an insatiable appetites could wear down one partner quickly. However, Leliana hadn't seemed weakened by him yet, and Tempest was hopeful that she wouldn't mentally break. He couldn't bare it, but his hunger -as savaged as it was-remained demanding.

The more Tempest pushed forward the more Leliana began to moan louder. She wasn't aware just how much she ached for him just until he gave her what she wanted. Her toes began to curl at that point, as her legs bent over his shoulder to hold herself in a position that would have helped in giving them the most pleasure. But this was also driving her crazy in a sense as well, since slowy she was creeping back up to her peak of where Tempest had left her before looking out the tent.

"Yes, right there. Tempest, right there." She cried as Leliana felt her breasts bounce between herself and her legs due to his vigorous movements.

She was so close, biting her lip and whimpering through it. A part of her worried if did cum that he would stop, and she didn't want him to. They had just begun! But then she was suddenly repositioned which caused a gasp all its own release from her as she looked up at him questionably. It seemed as if this helped in regaining some control, and she didn't have to fear of reaching her climax. Plus, she liked this position better for now. As she could reach him better, touch him and kiss him in places she couldn't before.

Once her legs wrapped around him accordingly she hummed a approving sound from her pursed lips. One of her hands at that point wrapped around his back to hold, while her other reached for his cheek. She felt him grab her by the tailbone then, and figuring he would have gone with a slower pace she had started to curl up to meet his lips. But fail, as she was pushed back both physically and mentally when he picked up his speed and force.

"T-Tempest!" She moaned as her hand scratched down his back in a slow attempt to hold on to what control she had left. But there wasn't much there and before she knew it she felt her core tightening and herself becoming even wetter than before. When Tempest wouldn't stop she let out a gasping cry until she felt him release inside her as well. At first it shocked her so much that she looked up to him, but she didn't say a word. The kiss she was met with distracted her from the worries that passed her mind at that point, that she let out a sound that sang of how much she was pleased by this. Since feeling him, all of him in her was more pleasurable than she could put into words.

"You seem to think that you know so much about me Tempest." She teased back to him as he mentioned she couldn't handle what he did to bad girls. "… How about you test me? And you'll find out just how much I can take from you."

Her arms around him at that point tightened around his back as her head turned to give him more access to spots he wished to reach. At that point, she felt him start moving over her again, and Leliana whimpered once before trying to join in with him. But with her given position, it was a bit hard. So she turned to his opposite shoulder after to give the same attention she gave the other to earlier. This time she wasn't as gentle as the first time though, and bit into him accidentally from the wave of pleasure she was still riding on. It seemed like it never ended from her first climax.

Eventually she had to pull back though to catch her breath, and when she did she saw the teeth mark she made against his once perfect patch of skin. A blush colored her cheeks as she turned away from the mark in a moan to seek out his lips that spoke to her next. "… No Tempest… We feel good." She corrected as her lips pecked against his once then twice. "And I never want it to stop." Leliana confessed as her hand against the back of his mid-section pulled him closer and her hips tilted to have him reach further. Her moans increased with this as she arched her back, connecting their chests momentarily.

"I want you to claim my whole body… Make love to me like it's the last day your given the chance to fuck anyone ever again." She begged with her hand that was previously against his cheek/neck region reached down between them to play with herself for a moment, before feeling their connection which only seemed to excite her more from feeling every ridged perfection of his length. "Oh yes Tempest, I need you, I need this so much." She said before leaning forward to bite the pout of his lip.

When she bit into his shoulder, he hummed the approval of it. His cock twitched within her to the delight of that pain as well. If it had not been for his abuse, he probably wouldn't have enjoyed it as much, but he was trained to like it-even when he didn't want to admit it.

His pace gradually picked up again, and Tempest regained his rhythm. He was driving into her for that familiar warmth all over again, and it was exquisite. He was panting into her neck, and earning each sigh and moan as a rewarded bonus to the feeling of Leliana's soft skin underneath him. As if he could ever have denied himself of her pleasure for too long, his softer- -nearly inaudible-moans agreed with her offering.

He turned in time to have kissed at her upper lip and straddled her waist. Tempest was increasingly losing himself into pounding into her. It wasn't only for his benefit anymore, and she was tempting his willpower too easily. So, with an abrupt pull back and guiding Leliana with him, Tempest straightened her to have sat in his curled lap, essentially, and to have taken all of his length, and deep an strong as gravity itself would have guided her. This gave Tempest a grinding advantage, which he exploited to no end. It did slow his movements a little, but he enjoyed it all the same.

"Aye... Aye, alright." He finally agreed openly and kissed her in amidst of his hunger.

The ground sprouted new roots around them, and sinewy vines sprung clean from within those to slither and coil around Leliana's torso in the process. Like flexible limbs, they wrapped around her breasts to massage and tease them. They wrapped around her thighs as well in a reach towards her clit to rub and her back entrance to tempt and gently prod. Some even wrapped around her waist to lift her and move her body on its own accord, as if Tempest had been lazy about it; but the truth to it had been that he was on the verge of standing, and upon reaching up he felt himself hit that next peak. He held her close; squeezing her body against him and came in shudders.

"Leliana... I need to taste you." He moaned and slid down her body; trailing his tongue as he went and nipped at her breasts before reaching her sides to bite, and then her bellybutton. Once he where he wanted to be, Tempest slid his right hand behind her and without warning prodded his pointer finger into her back entrance while his thumb massaged its way into her womanly center. He sucked o. Her clit in between the actions; trailing down the mess that he was obviously making, but keeping an intent to have been drenched in everything their lust together provided.

Leliana focused her sights on Tempest at the point she felt herself being moved to a new position he wanted. It was so quick that when she felt the new reach it gave him, Leliana couldn't hold back from moaning a bit louder than before. She noticed this and blushed, as she even tried to keep her vocals at a minimum by biting her lip on one corner. Her arms at that point relaxed against his chest as her hands held at each of his shoulders. She used this grip to start her own rhythm over him, which clearly wasn't as hard, but more sensual. As when the gravity pulled her down, her hips tilted in a small roll to reach the base of his manhood.

She hardly heard his words when he agreed to what she said earlier. Leliana was far too busy concentrating when she wasn't moaning and trying to catch her breath. All this came to a slamming stop though when he captured her lips and that alone made her shoulders curl into him, and her pace to speed up momentarily.

It wasn't long until she felt something foreign around her, and curious as she was, Leliana pulled from the kiss to look down to see vines twisting all around her body. At first there was a fear that struck her until she realized it had been Tempest commanding the vines to do his dirty work in a sense. Knowing this she looked up at the mage and shook her head once before feeling the vines cradling around her breasts and reaching other neglected parts of her body.

"T-Tempest—" Was all that she could manage to cry out before a gasp for air interrupted her from her own lips. She wanted to ignore at that point how each root that Tempest somehow had control of began to tease her clit, and breasts. He was just pushing her to the edge and then nudging her just to see how long it would take her to break! She swore by this. So when she felt the other vine reach her untouched back entrance and tease in a way she never thought to be pleasurable in that sense, she couldn't help but to have looked at him in a heated gaze.

The palm of her hands scaled down his chest and scratched at his skin, where she stopped at was around his nipples before trying to roll her hips. This was a mistake though as she felt her own inner walls start to constrict around him in her release that made her cry out in pleasure. Not soon after, she felt him begin to release inside her for a second time. Her whole body at that point melted into his, as she whimpered into his shoulder while trying to regain herself.

Thankfully Tempest was holding her, and she could do the same as she felt sweat sheen her forehead and her warm breasts press against his chest. She smiled to this and almost began to kiss along his neck in gratitude until she heard his words that stopped her from antics. "T-Taste me?" She repeated, stunned as her expression on her face as she watched him in shock make his way down to her lower regions. Right then she couldn't hide the blush as she swore it ignited her whole body at that point! After all, Leliana tried to be modest, but Tempest requesting something like this made it difficult since she was now a mess in more ways than one!

She wouldn't stop him though… As much as she was dreading the thought of him lavishing in their combined juices, she just couldn't stop him. So she tried not to think on it. "Your absolute horrid." She teased as she was about to reach for his head to run her fingers through his hair, but his bites caused her to arch, gasp and turn into him instead. The hand that slid behind her wasn't even noticed until she felt the force of one of his fingers enter her from behind. The sharp gasp she gave as her body curled was her first reaction until she became accustomed to the foreign feeling, and slowly with it her body begun to relax and accept the pleasure. Of course, his thumb entering her center helped as well. But oddly enough, she couldn't deny how much her body enjoyed this type of attention either.

"Tempest—" She whined with her hips rotating for him before she continued. "T-This isn't f-fair!"

This was probably amusing for him to hear though, after all she begged for him to do his worst to her, to make it seem like this was his last night. Although she had said all this, she couldn't have helped but to have wanted everything he had to offer, good and bad, even it took the rest of the night to accomplish. She might have seemed to had enough, but she was just getting started, as she knew Tempest to be as well.

She was squirming and trying to break free on her own. Surely, the embarrassment of the position was getting to her. Tempest enjoyed the way he could shock her; turning her skin to that lovely shade of crimson simply because of his appetite. Even hearing her pleading was an excitement for him, and his cock twitched with a hardness that equally sought more attention.

"I don't care." He rasped between wrapping his lips around the tiny nub, suckling and mentioning his labored hand to piston faster within her.

He had control over Leliana's lust, and he preferred it that way. His arm moved faster and rougher so as to keep her breathing shallow and concentrated for him. How he enjoyed even the taste of their mingled juices together; for signified even more of their union and relished in the sheer desire of the entire act.

He moaned in the approval once he felt Leliana beginning to clench around his offering to her. Remaining still for the moment, only to add pressure upon which endogenous zones that his two digits could touch, Tempest slowly licked at the secretions that came flowing down over his hand. It was his reward to plunder, and he would take it gladly.

Tempest removed his hand at last, after then, only to have a slightly larger in size vine to slither around her back entrance to prod and slowly thrust its way to the hilt of her body's easier acceptance. Dropping to his knees, Tempest bent the vines under his whim to gradually and gently turn Leliana to her side before bringing her down to the bed roll with him.

"I'm going to make you cum," He spoke in a growl as he moved impatiently to lift her left thigh; wrapping it over his shoulder and keeping Leliana pinned and spread open for both the vine and himself to thrust into her two most overwhelmed pleasured orifices, "...over and over... till you can't care about anything else."

Tempest did everything in his power to have done just that; because he could. Because he was tired of feeling alone. Because she understood or tried to understand of what he felt constantly: that inner rage never soothed, hunger never filled, thirst remaining parched, and lust never sated. She could have a taste of his world-just a little taste-and maybe then he wouldn't feel so alone.

Tempest bit his lip and moved within her at the same pace of his added vine. His extra help surrounded, squeezed and massaged anywhere that could have been accessible from the neck down. Her shoulders, breasts, thighs, waist, and clit all were receiving some form of attention to a degree, and Tempest would not let her escape.

"Aye... That's it, lass..." He cheered her on in a low rumbled tone from his chest. Her tightness began to clench around him again with a new tree of warmth, and Tempest's speed increased. "Give me what I want."

Faster and deep; trying to cling to his final moments and enjoy the ecstasy that he pulled from Leliana before the control over everything finally unraveled and he filled her with all of his frustration. Tempest's climax left his back stiff for a moment, and his concentration on his vines had nearly all stilled. He was breathing hard by then. Sweat slid from his face, down his neck and along his chest to cool against the stagnant air around them.

Talking in gulps of air, Tempest looked down to the mess that he turned Leliana into, and he smiled wickedly. He lifted her leg and gently turned her over to her hands and knees after then. With his back arched, he carefully lowered just slightly to kiss and bite a long trail from the her neck and down as far as he could reach along her back without having to pull put from her. Slowly, he moved within her at almost an agonizing pace-because he needed just once more-the last one. It proved him to be a liar from his previous declaration of it being a final moment of sexual bliss, but Tempest was a liar anyway. Besides; he wanted to hear her moaning for him, and to feel her body writhe only for him for just a little longer. Just a little longer...

Leliana could have cursed at Tempest, begged and argued for him to stop. But every time she believed to have the words at the tip of her tongue, she felt them leave her and instead came a moan louder than the last. Why he needed to torture her like this was beyond her. She didn't think he would ever stop so when she felt his hand slip away Leliana was finally able to catch her breath. But not for long since she felt the dreaded vine press against her back entrance. Her body wasn't accustomed to this, that it made her back arch and twist in way to try to escape it at first. It took her some time, but after a while she could find what Tempest did pleasurable.

Which also meant Leliana could no longer hold back what sounds that produced from his antics! After all this she would have been surprised if she could walk, let alone wake up before Arlen and Julien. But as quickly as the worries entered her mind, they had left when she felt Tempest guide her back down to the bed roll with him.

The expression she held was a look of question until she felt his length re-enter her, with her leg over his shoulder. After this her eyes shifted to a heated gaze as her hand reached for his chest to scale down until he began thrusting and causing her to writher away. With each jolt of movement, she felt her breasts bounce in delight and her pores produce more sweat. At this point she wasn't certain if it helped cool her down or did nothing.

"Is that a promise?" She replied in a sultry tone of voice as she looked up at him when he confessed he would make her cum. She could have easily denied it. To trigger him as any man would be with a defiant woman, but she knew how close her body was and her pushing Tempest would just push him to act more wild…

There was nothing else in this world she wanted more than to focus all her attention, and pleasure so she could give it to Tempest. He usually was no where close to the type she was attrached to, but there was something about him, that she knew he showed no one else, that intrigued her. Leliana wanted to know all of him, and remember him. Being with him these past few weeks proved to her how much she enjoyed his company, and she wasn't certain if she could take being separated from him. Was she getting emotionally tied to him? … Nah… She couldn't have. After all she had Anders! Her son. A home. Everything one could wish for and more. It wasn't like Tempest was a stable partner anyways… He proved this countless time. It was just his nature and she would have been idiotic to think otherwise. But she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be with him when they were like this.

Tempest had almost been like a drug to her, she didn't want him to stop. Even with her position she tried to grip at him from the awkward angel. Kiss him, if not persuade him to lean down closer to her lips. But she could only do so much. She lost count of how many times she moaned his name, or cried it out even in pleas for him to continue hitting that spot she liked. It almost felt like she was losing her mind when she felt her core tightening around him, and Tempest spoke in demands which excitded her more. So when his pace pick up her legs tightened in a attempt to hold on, but she wasn't mentally able to. Since when she felt his own release fill her yet again, she met her own peak in unison to his. She was trying to catch her breath at that point with him but she was moaning too in defeat before trying to reach for him.

Her hand almost touched his cheek, and then she saw his smile through the darkness, as her eyes did adjust. "You're so—" She said until she felt Tempest start to let her leg slide, so he could begin to turn her. When she felt Tempest didn't even stop she whimpered before shuddering against his love bites across her back. "—Bad…"

"T-Tempest…" She moaned in a whisper with her hips arching and dropping down to meet his in unison. Which was a mistake for one reason, she was still recovering from her most recent high. But she couldn't bring herself to stop. Not when he showed so much desire, and gave her this much attention. It alone sparked a lust that was just for him. While her hips still rocked against his, Leliana took the chance when he was still bent over her to take one of his hands, and carefully so he could balance himself on his other arm when she led one of his hands towards her breasts. With her hand over his, Leliana squeezed his hand so it would do the same to her mound.

"I want to feel you." Leliana whimpered as her head even turned to look over her should as best she could even with the restricted position she was in. She would have kissed him if she could have, but Tempest would have had to notice her need and lean closer to her lips as well. In the meantime, her hand that was against his previously moved between her legs, as her other hand braced herself. Between the folds of her sex she touched where their sexes had been connected and traced her fingers across the base of his cock. "Not just here… But everywhere."

"I know you want it too…" She hummed in a pleasing manner before dropping her hand and grabbing his once more to direct it towards her rounded ass where she still felt the vine. Leliana was so happy he didn't see her face because she knew by now how flushed it was from the heat pounding on her cheeks. She never, ever requested something like this, from anyone. But as of right then she couldn't deny the pleasure that came from it, and although it was exciting this way, she also craved just him and what he had to offer no matter how vulgar one thought it to be.

Tempest panting so much by then. The exertion alone left him almost questioning. If he had heard Leliana's words correctly. He had already probably invaded uncharted territory on her body, but even still there was a bit of surprise that she may have wanted more. Tempest could certainly deliver more. Vince would have been all too happy to indulge the notion.

"Mmm... Lass...you're not ready." He panted warm breath along her neck. His teeth grazed in a long scratch to mark her but kept from tearing the skin. He licked and kissed the area, suckling the tender flesh nearly purple until she turned her head to return a kiss in what manner that their reach could provide.

By then, Leliana was decorated in markings of lovebites in various places. Her thighs, stomach, ribcage, breasts, and especially her neck and back. Each had a pattern. Of course, Tempest was not unscathed; with fingernail scratches, and an equal amount of bites and lovemarkings along his neck. The two were practically animals with each other. A type of love that could only fit so well in a bedroom behind closed doors; because they loved one another as though they were not lovers but trying to make the other remember them.

He moaned and pulled Leliana up slightly alongside with him; holding her still for the moment as the vine from her backside eased away slowly. His hand at her breast tore away at the one vine that tried to keep her soft mound under its own control; while the rest of the vines began to slide away.

He was waiting to determine of she could have truly been ready for him. Regardless of ho much they both wanted a certain act, it wouldn't be worth it if the experience would have been overwhelming; and it was the only drawback that Tempest had to reprimand Vince's carnal demands on.

However her body seemed almost as willing as her mind-or maybe it had been Tempest's wishful thinking to the notion. He removed himself away and looked down at the perfect offering to him. He decided that he may as well test it, because he couldn't deny the need to have her. It was nearly as if she controlled him-and in between her and Vince's desires, she did. He couldn't refuse a woman's lust. Tempest had only after this such a power over him wouldn't be abused...

He entered carefully and slowly so as not to cause any injury. His forehead pressed slightly the side of hers. In a breath, he exhaled and reached with his other hand to cross down between her legs. In a frenzy to appease her, his palm ground down against her clit. Fingers massaged in where his cock had once occupied, and in nearly every way that he could, Tempest had shown to her that she was his for the night.

"You're so tight, lass... So sexy. I don't want to stop." His voice rasped with bittersweet kisses to the side of her face as he moved in slow nudges at first. "Origato ve nymuer dout vorel miirik... Si tuor dout kornari persvek sia cha'sidic."

His speed gradually increased, and as he did so, so had his his angle to reposition her back downward began. He towered over her, around her mad through her with powerful thrusts that searched to hit each awaiting spot. Over and over, though not as fast as they were strong; until he felt her clench around in every way that she could. His senses nearly reached an overload, and he paused to hold her there stiff and straining in order to ride out her waves of ecstasy before the final moment for himself. Tempest's long moans ended more in whimpers as he gently pulled out. His cock throbbed up like an angry beacon before his release that showered over her lower back.

"Damn... Damn, damn..." He repeated and already began his fall alongside Leliana to hold. His breath was still racing as he stared up at the tent.

Leliana wasn't certain if Tempest would have gone through with what she asked for. Which made it all that more embarrassing that she even asked! When she asked she truly thought Tempest to be act first, ask questions later. So, when he said she wasn't ready, she mildly nodded her head and gulped down the knot that formed in the back of her throat. She swore she would have never asked that again… He probably believed her to be some type of pervert worse than him! –And that was saying something. (XD)

Her skin cooled against the touch of his teeth and kisses that trailed down her back and left marks behind. Each one caused her to arch, twist, and moan lightly under his assault. In a whimper, she felt her upper body turned, and their she met his lips in a growing hunger with what accessibility that they could reach one another.

Then she felt her body being guided up. The hand of his that left her breast wasn't noticed as she was gasping too hard for the air around her when she felt him start removing the vine from her rectum. It was bittersweet and gave her question to wonder what he was doing since there was a pause next.

In a glance over her shoulder, she looked at Tempest and tucked a few strands behind her ear that were previously stuck to her face from sweat. She didn't say a word, just gave an approving hum when she saw him looking down at her. Half tempted to tease him, Leliana smirked and began to part her lips. But before she could even speak a single word she felt the tip of his cock press against her ass. The pain and pleasure that surged through her at that moment made her gasp and even, almost run away from it. After all this had been her first experience, minus the vine Tempest used beforehand. So, she couldn't control herself.

But the more Tempest pushed the more, Leliana felt it easier to accept all of him. Her cries twisted into a breathless sound of ecstasy as she rocked her hips back to the base of his manhood. All her movements came to a halt though the second she felt his hand travel between her legs. Then her once calmer moans transformed into a louder song from before. After that point Leliana could feel how her vaginal walls tightened around his fingers, on the verge of her slow climb to her peak.

Between the moment of bliss, she heard him speak, and she couldn't have agreed more with him. When he spoke in a tongue she didn't understand though, she almost looked over her shoulder at him in question, but his kisses stopped her by fogging her thoughts. But even then, she couldn't stop herself from saying. "Don't stop… T-Tempest… Oh please, I need you every night. You just feel so good—"

A gasp came from her lips at that point when she felt him speed up and reposition her, if she didn't know any better she would have said this gave Tempest a deeper reach. Her face buried into her bed roll, her hand clenched at the tainted blankets, as all that was heard was her muffled whimpers. At this point she couldn't even bring herself to rock her hips with his, as she was so close at this point. Closer than she thought. As when she felt him push strongly against her pleasure point, she could no longer hold it together. The wave that came over her petite body practically made her try to escape his hold. But Tempest was holding her in place and thrusting still. At that point Leliana couldn't hold back the louder sounds that came flowing past her lips in waves. Even when he pulled himself free, Leliana was still whimpering and shuddering against the splattering his release made across her lower back.

Unlike Tempest it took Leliana a moment to recollect herself. After all she was covered in sweat, cum, and probably even dirt from being intimate outside. So before laying with him, she reached for a cloth to clean up the mess he made along her back and then tossed it aside far away so neither of them would roll into it during the night. "Mmm…" She hummed as her crawl was made towards him. When she laid down, her leg draped over him as her head and hand rested to his chest. In a glance, up she leaned towards his jawline to kiss. "Thank you Tempest, that was exciting and wonderful. But I must forewarn you… If we keep going on like this I may never leave you alone." She teased with a trace of her hand against his chest.

Tempest laughed in exhaustion as he felt Leliana snuggling up to him. He welcomed it clearly; since he had his arm wrapped around her for comfort.

"Hm. Why, Milady, I do believe you are trying to keep me seduced." He taunted merrily then in a voice as innocently as he could.

This was what he needed; to forgotten even what was bothering him so much. Oh, he still had a grudge over whoever it had been to destroy his sanctuary, and the souls within would still haunt him; however, the thought of using his power and straining Arlen as he had done, doesnt quite weigh as heavily on Tempest anymore. He smiled to Leliana and turned slightly to face her.

"You've been Heaven Sent, lass. Thank you." He admitted; choosing his words carefuly.

The was because to his understanding, Leliana didn't need complications. Nor did she really even 'need' him. So, he showed of what gratitude he believed was allowed, and he kissed her forehead. Tempest's arm draped up as he cudled her and kept her close in between falling asleep for the evening.

The next day, the sun was shinning brightly with very little chances of any rain. Arlen and Julien had awoken by then. Julien was picking at the left over fish curiously-though hungry, he wasn't brave enough to eat what was left overnight. Arlen was trying to revive a fire that had been snuffed out last night, and his mind was also busy with getting something to eat-something fresh and not covered with sand.

From the tent inside, Leliana and Temlest had been still snuggled together for warmth and possibly other reasons. At some point in time, one of them retrieved a blanket to wrap aroumd themselves into their bedroll. Tempest had snaked his hand around Leliana's breast and was massaging what his fingers could touch in his sleep. His hands almost acted as if they were under a reflex to grope the person next to him-something that Vince had done before, since he was usually more active in some sense when Tempest was asleep.

Leliana rolled her eyes and nudged against Tempest's chest with her hand when he said she was still trying to seduce him. She couldn't help but to giggle at the thought as she then traced her fingertips across his chest. "Mmm, maybe a little bit." She said truthfully, in a whisper as well since she started to yawn against him. Leliana didn't realize it but her body, and willpower were ka-pooped. She couldn't even budge if she wanted to! But teasing him would have been worth it alone.

In that moment, she closed her eyes to beating sound coming from Tempest's chest. It wasn't until she heard his voice fill her ears and echo from his chest that she looked up to him a bit. Upon doing so she felt the kiss on her forehead and smiled.

"There you go again with those compliments." She replied and leaned in to kiss along his jawline one more time. It might have been wrong to be so endearing with him, to even share the same bed with him. But it felt right, and she felt safe in his arms at that moment that she didn't even want to let him go. Soon enough she fell asleep in his arms, and before she knew it morning came.

Leliana was spooning with Tempest behind her the next day, and wasn't even fully awake when she felt Tempest (or who she thought was Tempest) kneed her breast in a manner that made her lightly gasp for air. After all his hand was much colder than her rounded orbs and she couldn't stop herself from arching to the delight and reaching for him in return. All forgetting that Arlen and Julien were with them, and possibly awake by now.

With her ass pressed against him, Leliana reached between her legs to grab Tempests manhood to coax towards her and rub against her folds. For some reason she was still wet, or perhaps Tempest's attention already had done this to her. She wasn't one to complain, but she knew after they got up she would have needed to get cleaned up thoroughly.

"Good morning." She whispered to him over her shoulder as she rocked her hips against his growing hardness to hear a response from those lips of his. But this also resulted in Leliana letting out her own pleased sound in a quiet manner. "Mmm, did you sleep well?"

His hand around her breast lifted and lightly pinched her nipples before covering the soft orb back over with his palm again. A hum of agreement echoed back to Leliana's ear for the confirmation. With a breath inhaled, Tempest's eyes had still fluttered closed but his hands were moving of their own accord. His left hand slipped between them both and guided Leliana's grasp in what tightened pace to please him.

The voice was a breathless moan that merged into a whisper. "Don't move."

Within seconds, that hand guided Leliana's back to her hip. He kept her braced towards the bedroll, as he soon guided himself back into her warm folds. Soft and gentle movement ensued; as to have reached that same fulfilment from last night. The quiet sigh of approval gave away then to the winning ownership of what he had, and Vince held her tight as he thrusted against her.

The sounds of Julien talking to Arlen came from outside. It was something mentioning about a fire being started or if they should just focus on packing up the tents instead. No response vdrbally from Arlen; as nearly expected.

Vince lifted his hand and covered Leliana's mouth as he whispered into her ear. "They'll hear you."

Vince moved more and faster against her; trying to achieve that deep entrance Tempest once experianced before, all the while moaning more to her ear. "When we get back to the castle, I'm warding all the doors so I can make you my pet. And I will taste you everywhere. You'll be mine."

Faster and rougher Vince had went; earning the slick reward from Leliana's previous wetness. He strove to feel that same tightness clenched around him upon reaching a pivot of ecstacy that Tempest was able to achieve. Tempest had been able to so Vince had not seen why he shouldn't.

But there was a rustling sound and before Vince had known it, he was pulled away from Leliana and pinned down in a choke-hold from another man's elbow. Frantic and angered, Vince looked up to see that Arlen had came in and interrupted his chances. Vince scowled and gagged as he squirmed but otherwise seemed to have been rendered helpless.

"Don't worry." Arlen reassured Leliana from over his shoulder by then. "I do this to him all the time when he needs to be controlled. Tempest trusts me so, he's probably letting me attempt in knocking him out."

Arlen continued with pressure in his choke-hold until Vince couldn't keep his eyes open. Limp and nearly lifeless, Tempest's body remained still Arlen's arms.

Arlen glanced back over to Leliana within that time and then quickly looked away. She was wrapped in only the bedroll. Arlen didn't realize how long he had been out, but appareny it had been too long. He felt guilty; as if he could have or should have saved Leliana somehow.

"I'm sorry..." He finally said, and looked back to Tempest's nude form and quietly moving to dress at least bottom-half.

Leliana couldn't keep herself from smiling when she felt and imagined through touch alone how Tempest's body reacted to her own actions. She didn't expect it to have been Vince in possession of Tempest's body at this point. If she did she probably wouldn't have pursued or allowed such actions to take place. Although she knew she could defend herself quiet well, she just trusted Tempest more than the demon inside him.

She should have known though, from the tone of voice changing would have been signal enough that this wasn't Tempest she was dealing with. But she was still half asleep, and she couldn't deny the urges her body was signaling every time Tempest touched her. It was like sparks igniting an old flame from last night's passion. When the whisper of his voice reached her ear, to not move, only a whimper came back from her in a response as she felt herself being maneuvered to his preference.

Her legs wrapped around him, as did her arms. So when she felt him start to slide back into her so easily, Leliana frowned due to the shock of it as a pleasurable sound of ecstasy came with it afterwards. "Oh, yes… Right there. Right there." She whispered against his lips to claim afterwards and nibble at as she pulled away. Just as she was about to look up at him, she felt a pressure against her lips that caused her to become frantic for a moment before hearing his warnings. Outside the tent she heard Julien and a bright blush came across her features then as she realized the two were finally awake. She wasn't sure if she should have tried to stop him at that point. Even though she didn't want to stop. She knew he didn't want to either by the way he continued.

When he moved faster, Leliana cried out in muffled moans against his hand. Her hands scaled across his back, scratching and tearing at the flesh just for the attempt to hold out a bit longer. But she was so close that her eyes rolled back, and closed listening to him. She wasn't sure what was more exciting. Hearing his promises, or hearing his moans in her ear. Right then she wanted nothing more than to reply, to scream out his name. But every ounce of wetness that he pulled from her had to suffice for now.

Just when she was about to reach her own peak, she felt all that being taken away from her when Tempest's body was pulled away so suddenly. From this she was able to breathe again, not mention let out one last moan before panting to catch her breath. It was so much of a shock that she didn't have to look around the room long enough to see Arlen was the one that barged in and 'saved' her. Or at least that's what he thought. Leliana took no time in reaching for the blankets and covering her eyes with wide eyes as she looked over to Tempest, then Arlen, and back to Tempest again.

"A-Arlen?" She questioned quickly in a disbelief when he explained what he was doing. "Control him? What do you mean by control him? Who?" Leliana asked even though she knew the answer deep down. That Vince was in power, while Tempest slept. Otherwise Arlen wouldn't care as much… Right? But she had to still deny it, after all she thought who she was being intimate with just seconds ago was Tempest, not Vince! Just thinking that she didn't know didn't only make her feel horrible for thinking it was Tempest, but that it was Vince and she was enjoying herself!

She was so lost and embarrassed in this thought that she didn't even see Arlen looking at her, and then away until he said he was sorry. The word was enough to bring her back and look up from the blankets around her to look at Arlen with concern. "Arlen… This isn't your fault—" She said upon looking down to Tempest's body and grimacing to its slow fight dying out. "You shouldn't have needed to stop him… You just got cut open, less than a day ago! … What if you hurt yourself—Wait—Did, you? You didn't open your wound did you?"

"I'm fine..." Arlen responded quietly, and pressed a few fingers towards his side just to be sure.

Though he was not going to mention it, his stitches did have a rip in them, but the dead blood wouldn't flow out as fast or normal as if he were alive. There was no smell or scent of decay either-which worked a lot in his favor. Walking around in a body like his; it would be disasterous for him to have had animals following him to chew on his leg or nibble at flesh wanting to fall away. But the only area that he had that said-problem was the stitched area-an area that could never heal where-as the rest of himself could.

After a moment of adding a little pressure, much to his wincing, he stood up. He noticed by then that she was covered very securely with the blanket, and it left him to wonder briefly if he had done the right thing barging in. Vince-or who he pressumed to have been Vince-did have her pinned and muffled. It was a sight that Arlen could not have simply ignored. But if he was wrong; then he had just let his jealousy get the best of him.

"He'll be fine too." He spoke after a while and kept his eyes to the floor after then; quickly turnig away to leave the tent. "You should get dressed and come eat."

Arlen walked out with his sights on Julien. The boy had been gathering berries and apples, which he began to cut up on a metal tin. He then squished the berry juice over the apple slices before carrying the tin over the fire to cook. It might have been an unusual treat, but the sweetness of both fruits contrasted one another.

"Everything alright?" Julien asked while looking up at him.

Arlen groaned nonchalant and pulled himself to sit down upon the log. For a few moments, surely he would have time to relax. But Arlen did not know how wrong that he was. The sound of a carriage came strolling into their direction. Arlen began to sit up while Julien looked up from his cooking. The carriage came to a halt about a yard away and the door opened up.

Alexander stepped out; eyes peircing towards the sun before looking towards the small tent and two people huddled around the campire. His eyes looked more towards the tent before returning his sights back to Arlen in particular.

"I'm looking for the Queen of Kirkwall." He announced bluntly and stepped towards them.

Arlen blinked at the sudden demand for attention. He didn't recognize this person for one, and another-he was acting too familiar for an Imperial out of his element.

"Surely, no one with that title would be-" Arlen started to excuse the suggestion before hearing a quick and loud scoff to silence him.

"Stop with the lies." Alexander eyes and raised his voice and sights towards the tent. "I've been sent by Kirkwall and her people to retrieve the accused. If I am to waste anymore time, it will be due to my enjoyment of destroying everything in my wake until I find her!"

"We're travelers. We don't have your damn Queen." Arlen slowly snarled and starter to stand up then.

"Arlen-?" Julien questioned but when he saw Arlen make one hand gesture for him to come towards him, Julien quickly rushed to move behind him.

"Then I see you've made your choice." Alexander said and his hands turned into fists.

He marched towards him but Arlen raised his hands first with a wave of gravity. The spell knocked Alexander briefly to a hault-nearing a moment when he'd almost kneel; but Tevinters never kneel. The Magister popped his neck from side to side and slowly strained to push himself back up to standing.

"Not bad... Now, its my turn." Alexander announced.

Suddenly, Alexander moved as if lightening itself-nearly completely disregarding the gravity spell upon him. His hands coated with electricity up to his arms once he reached Arlen. He grabbed him, sending jolts of electricity through him. With each punch, he aimed the spell towards Arlen's chest. The action quickly weakened Arlen more clearly.

Arlen waited until Alexander's punches had slowed; possibly expecting a confession of some sort. The force mage groaned and grasped Alexander's Tevinter cloak desperately to keep himself from falling. Without warning, the blonde muscualar male throttled Alexander to the ground then, and snatched a knife that was scattered to the ground by the campfire. Arlen hollered in a stetch of his muscles and popped stiches to bring the blade towards Alexander's neck-or head-anywhere really...

Alexander reached with one arm to accept the damage in his forearm, but his other hand reached for the wound that was obviously bleeding by then. He conjured a spell of a purple blade of pure lightening and stabbed Arlen into the small opened pocket area of the wound.

That stopped Arlen nearly completely. His one ultimate weakness was exposed. Alexander could kill him with that simple strike, if he had only known. His breath caught in a tight gasp deep into his throat, and his eyes grew wide, staring to the ground. Arlen was falling and weak after then.

Alexander laughed; unwittingly as he retracted ths lightnening back into his palm. He rolled Arlen off from him and snarled at the pain of the dagger that was left in his arm. "Well... That was invigorating! Too bad I don't have the time to really play."

"Still... You picked the wrong target; you're fighting a man who has killed qunari twice your size for a living. Because of that I'll go easy on you..." Alexander boasted more upon standing to his feet. He circled the campfire while dislodging the blade from his arm then, and looked towards Julien, who remained frozen in fear. Turning his focus on him next, Alexander bent his back slightly to reach his eyelevel and raised the bloody knife between them for more intimidation. "What about you, welp? Have you seen an exceptionally pretty redhead traveling with you? Don't lie to a Magister, now..."

"I don't-I don't-I-I just woke up." Julien sobbed with wide eyes of fright and fell to his knees; tripping over a log as he scooted away.

"Right..." Alexander straightened his back then. "So, the tents need to be checked..."

It was something Alexander would have checked anyway, but he did-in fact-enjoy this interrogation. Such preying upon the determined and unsuspecting sharpened his skills as negotiator for radicals.

Gasping for air, Arlen stretched his arm towards the fire. He managed to pick up a log that had one end coated in fire. Arlen threw it at Alexander's back; causing the Magister to curse in his surprise and spin around.

"I'm the one you're dealing with, Magister!" Arlen managed to raise his voice in a scowl but he couldn't find the strength to stand just yet. He just needed to buy his energy just a little more time to regain a bit of strength.

"Indeed." Alexander answered after reaching down for the log covered in with fire at the one end.

He dragged it across the grass; with luck that nothing caught on fire as he went. Taking his attention back to Arlen, Alexander began swinging the log onto him like a club. He aimed for his legs and waist, since somewhere around that wounded area tended to keep him exceptionally weak. Arlen holldered and rolled from side to side, trying to put out the fire once it started to catch on his clothes.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Julien cried and ran towards Alexander and tried to pull him back.

"Off me, welp..." Alexander huffed and grabbed Julien by the air before quickly throwing him off to the side. In one final heavy swing, Alexander brought the log down onto Arlen's back and broke the wood in half.

Arlen's thrashing stilled once the beating had stopped. He could hear the Magister laughing, and the sound of something being throw into the fire. It was probably the log. Arlen just needed a little more time... Just a little more!

"Would you look at that... You broke my toy." Alexander mused slightly and patted the hardened muscle of Arlen's arm and started to lift and drag him towards the fire as he went. "You wouldn't mind reaching back in there and getting me another, would you? Since you got me the first one..."

Leliana looked over to Arlen again, but this time more hesitantly as he gave her relief that he was alright. Even if it was a lie, she didn't know. So she truly believed him to be okay. But that also didn't mean she would allow him to exert himself either. Just as silence grew between them and attention was brought back to Tempest, and being labeled 'safe' to be around once more, made her nod her head in response. She had an inkling then that Arlen knew more than he should have. Sure he walked in when she was being intimate with Vince. But she worried he also had suspicion about her involvement with Tempest. Which would make it the second time they shared a bed like this. But if Arlen wasn't going to question it. Leliana wasn't going to spill the beans about either times Arlen wasn't fully aware of.

When the mentioning of food was made, Leliana nodded her head again and looked down as Arlen exited the tent. For a few moments, longer she kept silent and looked to the clothes of her own, and what was left of Tempest's around the tent. She almost reached for her bra that was next to Tempest, but stopped short of looking over to him. Instead of grabbing the garment she softly traced her fingertips across his jawline and down his exposed chest.

Watching him sleep made her feel a tinge of guilt, due to the fact of what happened between her and Vince. She didn't know why. After all Vince was apart of Tempest. Just like Justice was with Anders. Probably not the best analogy. But two inhabitants did share one body. What she didn't understand was why she didn't feel this much guilt after she slept with Anders. Because before sleeping with him recently, she slept with Tempest. Shouldn't she have felt guilty after making amends with Anders that she slept with Tempest? Instead she felt different. As if she was placed in the middle and neither one of them knew how much of they affected her and were pulling her.

Leliana wasn't certain of what this was between her and Tempest. But the more time she spent with him, the more she knew it was becoming more than a friendship or a fling. Truly that frightened her, since she wasn't looking for any of this. Or asking for it.

There of course wasn't much time Leliana could think on her drowning thoughts. As the sound of carriage pulling up called for her attention. She was uncertain of who it was, so she quickly got dressed and peaked through the tents folds to look outside. She didn't need to though as the voice she heard and recalled was no other than Alexanders. The sight of him was just an added confirmation to grit her teeth as she watched him carefully and quietly from afar.

She didn't understand as to why he was here. After all she figured he would stay in Tevinter and keep making people's lives hell, and stay the hell out of hers. But she couldn't have been anymore wrong. So, when she heard Kirkwall sent him, she only imagined one person to have given him those orders, and that was Anders. Just the thought of him asking Alexander to do anything that involved her made her heart drop and her throat tighten with nervousness. She wasn't certain as to what lengths he would go to, to retieve her. So Leliana hoped he would be fooled by Arlens word's of her being no where near their campsite.

But Alexander was no fool. Anders probably even told the Magister that she was traveling with two men, so it was probably put easily together since one of those men was outside the tent. While the other rested next to her still. That was right… Tempest… If Alexander came this way, and found Tempest in the tent with her, it would have caused only more unneeded friction. So, in a quick turn she began nudging Tempest to try and wake him. But she was only able to do one nudge before hearing he commotion of fighting outside begin.

Leliana couldn't keep herself from gasping as she peaked out the tent again and soon grimaced to the sight she was seeing of Arlen not only fighting to protect her location, but fighting to save his life. She was much like a deer caught in headlights watching the fight ensue, that it wasn't until Alexander injured Arlen against his wound and retaliated against Julien that she looked back over to Tempest to make sure he was still sleeping. Somehow, he was. At that moment, she knew she had to leave, and that meant leaving him. She knew she shouldn't have felt this way. But she couldn't help it. Just like she couldn't help it to lean into him one last time (what she thought would be the last) and kiss him innocently against the lips as her other hand cradled his cheek. When she pulled back her eyes fluttered open then to look at him and make certain he didn't stir awake.

"Goodbye Tempest." Leliana whispered as she pulled herself away from him and quickly made her exit from the tent. Her eyes squinted due to the light change but soon shifted to where Alexander was standing, which wasn't far from her. To lead him away from the tent, she stepped to the side and asked. "What do you want you pig?"

"Oh wait… That's right. Anders sent you as some kind of loyal lap dog to retrieve me! I told him I wasn't going to return until it was 'safe'… Just in case your pea-brain doesn't get it… I won't be returning with you either just because Anders wants me back sooner rather than later." She snapped towards him as her eyes shifted over to Arlen next and with it her expression softened to concern. "Now…" Leliana stated in a softer tone before looking back to him. "Leave Alexander. Be a good dog and tell Anders you failed."

Alexander paused in his dragging and looked towards Leliana once she exited the tent. His grasp dropped and a his back straightened; despite many taunts that Leliana threw at him. Alexander smiled patiently and walked towards her instead.

"My! Don't you have tongue like a whip..." He tilted his head once he came closer. "For a fugitive on the run. I'm not here under Anders's orders. I am here on behalf Kirkwall and her people."

A clear excuse; but one that would remain left undebatable.

He reached back into his pocket and pulled away wrist restriants into view. Alexander jerked Leliana by the shoulder and then the wrist before he slapped the metal on her opposing wrist. Rather quickly by then, he was guiding her back towards the carriage.

"You have been charged with treason by the Cabinet." He explained dryly as they marched. "Anything you choose to say can and will be used against you until your given trial."

Arlen rolled to his side to witness Alexander taking Leliana away. He would have tried to use a spell by now, but Alexander had Leliana too close. He didn't want her hurt; plus Julien started to move towards them next.

"Don't take her!" Julien started to plead and clasped his hands together.

"Sorry, welp-" Alexander was not sorry. "-This Queen's done wrong. People are always trialed and punished whe they have been bad."

By this time, Tempest had awoken groggily. . .Leliana but couldnt anywhere. So, he stuck his head ouf of tent.

"What's going on?" Tempest's question was swept across the camp fire toeards.

Alexander paused, looking back over his shoulder and thend to Leliana as steadh glance. "Looks like you've been more bad than I thought."

"You're a horrible liar Alexander. I know why you're here, stop playing this game." Leliana replied as she looked down to her wrist that was bound by the cuff Alex put on her. She watched curiously where the other one went, expecting it to go to his wrist, so she couldn't run away. Or her own to limit herself from attacking him.

When she heard Julien behind her though, and begged for him not to take her. Leliana had smiled to the younger boy to reassure him somehow that she would be alright. "It's okay Julien. Just watch after him for me. Make sure he's okay?" Leliana pleaded as she nodded over to Arlen. The last thing she needed was for Alex to attack Julien as well and put him in a life and death situation after Tempest and Arlen both went to great lengths to bring the boy back.

Though upon hearing Alex again, Leliana rolled her eyes and looked over to him with a look of disgust. "You have no room to speak. Between you and I, I would say you're the worse one. Let's just get this over with shall we? Best to get back to Kirkwall before—" Leliana wasn't able to finish that sentence though since the sound of Tempest's voice entered into the conversation next. Oh, how she prayed she was hearing thing. She didn't even want to look back, but did due to the shock of it to see him obvious to everything and awake. So, went that plan of keeping Tempest under the rug so to speak… She could just fell Alex's eyes on her after witnessing a man poking his head out the tent after she exited it moments ago.

"Look at this, the worm has crawled out!" A new voice said as the stepped into the campsite. He expected Alex to react horridly and attack him next, after all he was a Magister so Baelfire raised a hand and paralyzed the man, along with Julien and Arlen as well. He saw the fight ensue between the two men, and he didn't want any interference from either men. Or boy.

In a stalk, he approached Alex and snatched the cuff that Alexander was holding to free his mother from his grasp. From there he let her step aside as he scanned his eyes across the Magister in a curious manner. It was as if he was examining his features. He was much younger in this world. Then again this was the past to him… "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He whispered with a pat on his shoulder before turning. "Glad you could make the show."

After regaining her footing, Leliana approached Tempest after checking on the others. It seemed whoever this person was had everyone but them under some spell. She just didn't understand why her or Tempest weren't affected. "Look… We appreciate your help. But I have this under—"

"Control?" Balefire interrupted as he turned around to Tempest and Leliana while removing his hood. Reveling his true identity, even if he didn't give a name. Revealing his face took great risk in front of all these people. If his father was standing next to him now. It would have been like looking in the mirror, but at a much older version than him. But the more he looked at these two the more his guts turned which made his upper lip raise. "You both look so adorable…" He said with a sneer as he scoffed next. "You see I'm not here to help either of you. But do something much more fun. A game of sorts actually."

"A game…? Wait… Do I know you?" Leliana asked as she took a step forward.

Baelfire raised a hand towards her next "Ah, no, no, no… That's close enough. I need you right there—" Suddenly Baelfire concentrated on the ground behind him to raise it up behind him to create a wall, one that would keep the others stuck if gravity pulled them. Next, he turned and focused on opening a portal right next to Leliana and one that began sucking her in immediately. He felt himself losing his footing a little to this and quickly managed to raise the ground next to him as well to create a pole like structure to hold onto as he watched.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Leliana cursed as she looked at the portal with wide eyes. She wasn't sure what it was, that she quickly tried to grab onto anything… But there was nothing but the tent around her and even that was losing its stability! Eventually she landed on her ass in her struggle and began skidding uncontrollably towards the assumed death trap. "Tempest! Grab onto some-!" Before being able to finish her terrified words, the portal sucked her in and her existence was… Just gone. But the portal stayed open.

"She's gone Luviar…" Baelfire shouted over the waves of gravity breaking the sound barrier around them. "Somewhere you can't even reach her now. Unless… You go in there after her. But you won't. You never have been the brave, or heroic type have you?"

Alexander, Julien and Arlen were each frozen in place due to some type of spell. Of course, Arlen couldn't have done much anyway due to his injuries but Julien remained frightened and he would have rather tried to calm him. Alexander remained in his stiff position; somewhat embarrased that a tween had outsmarted him through an element of surprise. He would surely not have that happen again-if he still lived.

"I don't think I know you." Alexander responded; wabting to have shrugged away the touch but couldn't.

"Arlen?" Tempest rushed out by then, in question after seeing him still stuck in the fetal position close to the fire. Thankfully, he had been dressed. He stopped then and looked in confusion  
towards the other. "Can someone please tell me what is going on here?"

His words were ignored, and rather instead, Leliana and the young man were begining a conversation but it didn't seem to hold much water. The young child clearly had been a mage, and he clearly had more control over what was happening in that moment. Tempest inched his way towards Leliana to check on her next, since there was nothing he could do for Arlen or Julien at the time.

He couldn't get a word in either. A spell was summoned and the next thing Temoest and known, he and Leliana were being pulled into what looked like a portal of some type. Now, he was cling to her sleeve and sliding off the ground.

Tempest reached for anything, trees, bushes-anything! The sudden fright of falling kept him from casting his magic as quickly as he would have liked. Roots snatched securely around his bleeding left wrist after thorns had scratched his arms nearly to shreds.

"Hold on! I got-" Tempest started to shout as he looked back to Leliana.

But he watched her vanish and his eyes widened with a slacked jaw. He didn't hear the fabric tearing, but it must have because his fingers were still clutching to something soft. Tempest just couldn't look away from the portal to check.

"LELIANAAA!" He hollered his terror and anguish at his failure and his concern for her.

The young man's taunts rang in his mind more than his ear, and Tempest knew he was right. Tempest had a great fear of dying and this sort of heroics (if one could call it that, since it looked like Leliana was already gone), usually was not something that Tempest acted on personally. But he didn't have the time to think beyond a hesitation.

"Damn it-damn it!" Tempest scowled and looked back to the tangled roots at his wrist. Using his magic, the roots had loosened and his body soon fell into the portal next.

There was a brief moment Leliana couldn't see anything or hear anything. She was stuck in a void of darkness until she was pushed out and collided to the ground on all fours. She felt the breeze of air strike her skin. It wasn't cold, and it wasn't hot. Part of her was too afraid to open her eyes as she thought doing so would bring her to a realization that she didn't want to face. But then there was the sound of wildlife rustling around her. Birds chirping and braches crackling due to the wind. Curious Leliana peaked out of one of her eyes and then the other to see she was no longer in the forest with everyone, but somewhere else. Here it seemed the land was more lush and filled with agriculture that she shook her head almost believing this was a dream. Maybe she was dead!

In a glance and a turn of her body, Leliana began looking for Tempest, the boy that created the portal or anyone really. When she didn't see anyone at first she felt her pulse race and her hands began to shake. "Tempest!?" She called out hesitantly and turned some more. "Anybody!?" Leliana was so rattled with nerves that she couldn't help but to think she was still alive… When one was dead they didn't fear anything right? That meant she was 'somehow' transported to this new land… But then came the biggest question of all… Where was she?

It looked like there were no towns nearby, at least not for miles. But Leliana knew she had to find shelter. In step forward she made her way forward, but she wasn't able to take more than a step as from the corner of her eye she saw something posted on the tree eye-level. Curious she turned to it and was surprised by the face she saw. It was the Hero of Ferelden… Well not yet technically. Since this flyer was made before then, and only Leliana would know this.

Leliana couldn't believe her eyes, because not all that long ago he died… So if we was seeing this, and it was real that meant she somehow jumped back in time? But how was that even possible? There had been so many questions swimming in her head that she didn't know where to begin. How was she even supposed to get back!?

In a snatch of her hand, Leliana grabbed the piece of paper and tore it off the tree to bring it closer to her. Her opposite hand traced the drawn portrait of Aragorn as she wasn't sure to believe this was real or fake again. "This is a cruel game…" Leliana growled to herself as she recalled on the boys words of putting her through some type of game. "But if I play by the rules I should get out of here… Right?" Leliana wasn't even sure how she could have won at this game, but that didn't mean she would stop. She just had use some wits and find the right people to help her get back.

Before she started to fold the piece of paper to put it away, Leliana heard the familiar sound of the portal opening again behind her. Coming out of that portal was the last person she expected, that all she could do was say his name. "Tempest?!" In a rush she ran over to him next and knelt down beside him where her breath soon became a loss to her due to the shock of seeing him here with her. "Y-You came?" She asked puzzled as she was stunned looking down to him. "But why?"

At first, Tempest couldn't see and it left him to wonder if his shouts were even still his own. He couldn't hear or see anything; and so reaching Leliana had almost seemed hopeless. He thought if he fell in, he'd be right behind her, but he wasn't. Tempest didn't even know what was happening and he was increasingly afraid. Maybe if he'd focus on reaching Leliana instead of regretting his decision, that this endless falling would stop.

Suddey a light opened up from behind him as his body twisted around, trying to focus magjc from anywhere at this point. Instead, he couldn't concentrate and landed hard on his back against something unforgiving, but certainly appreciated-land. Even better, he was hearing Leliana again. Tempest groaned a little at first; trying to lift his head and then give up. He tested himself to open his eyes and look around.

Was he in the Fade? It didn't feel like the Fade. He knew at least that he wasn't in a world that he left, but he could not see the fabric of reality stitched in between folds of the Veil here either. The seams were either woven too tight, or this wasn't the Fade at all. Plus, there was no haze or glare that which any mage could easily detect. Then perhaps it was a Void of some kind? Tempest didn't know.

He had heard of a world called the Soul Carin where captured spirits would be incased in gems, and then those gems would react as a conduit between a desired source of magic and an object or a weapon. It was a Magister's trained method to override the dwarven and tranquil attempts to make enchanted objects. However the practice was so taboo due to the fact that it involved human souls, that it was mostly banned in major parts of Thedas.

But that still didn't answer to where he was unless it turly was a Soul Carin of some type, and he was in fact trapped in some warped version of a fantasized paradox! Or maybe-which would be more likely for him (and his pride) that the cult's prophecy about him had finally rang true. He was dead-but his soul was everlasting and a God. Perhaps, he was taken to the paradise in which he was meant to rule. Well, the prophecy said it...!

-But he was hearing Leliana's voice... Did she have to sound so shocked that he was there?

"Ow... I was begining to wonder about that myself..." He groaned and blindly shook his head from side to side. Tempest paused then and cautiously reached up to touch his face before finally opening his eyes. He saw Leliana's shocked expression, and then back to the light scars on his fingers.

"Well... So much for the body restored back to its perfection after death-I'm still scarred all to Hell." He pondered outloud and then carefully began to sit up and look around. It was a dissapointment for him, to say the least.

"And... I would have thought my molded paradise would have included a huge bed with satin pillows, a river of wine and nude exotic women eating fruit from the tropics."

Tempest looked back to Leliana and his eyebrows perked up almost into a pout. "At least you're here, but you're still clothed... Maybe death just replays the lasting few bits of one's memory."

He sighed then and started to stand up. Tempest reached for his shirt as he be started to remove it. "Ah well... No time like the present to start enjoying a bit of Heaven, eh lass? Take your clothes off and get on your knees..."

Leliana couldn't believe what she was hearing from Tempest. Did the nim wit really think he was dead? Okay sure she might have thought the same thing before. But she quickly figured out otherwise. All she could do at this point was stand there, watch him, and listen to his banter. It wasn't like he would have allowed her to get a word in anyways. So she waited as patiently as one woman could with her arms soon crossing over her chest. To make it seem like she was listening to him, Leliana began nodding her head. There was a brief moment she peaked through one of her closed eyes to his hands that he complained about being scared up to see the blemishes still marking his skin.

"If you ask me—" Leliana started to say, but bit her pout to silence herself before she spoke further. "Never mind."

Then Tempest began speaking of this so called paradise… Of women and… Well every mans dream. She couldn't help but to shake her head though in disgust. A part of her at that moment was half tempted to leave him there. But then Tempest eyed her. Which caused Leliana to stop in her tracks and look at him with a puzzled look.

"What?" She questioned as her arms dropped. His eyes… Those damn eyes. They were always so damn memorizing. Leliana felt much like a helpless little doe that would have been taken down by the hunter every time 'he' looked at her in that manner. It was embarrassing how easily he affected her. Did he see it? She wasn't certain. But she hoped not! The less he knew the better.

As he stood up, Leliana's eyes followed him and widened next at what she was hearing leave his lips. He couldn't have been serious about any of this!? Then again this was Tempest she was dealing with. But he was being overdramatic if he truly thought they were dead. "You're a damn idiot!" She said in annoyance as she approached him and smacked him across the cheek. Her other hand at that point shoved the bounty flyer to his chest and dropped once she was certain he would grab it.

"Stop being a perverted drama queen. We're not dead… We just got sent to a different time." She explained hesitantly towards the end. Leliana wanted to make sure Tempest was looking at the flyer before she continued. So, she didn't sound as crazy to him. "Somehow… We got sent to the past. That bounty was made." She said with a point to it. "When I was traveling with Aragorn… If we were even still in our time that bounty would make no sense as Aragorn is dead now. Well—Not now, but in our time. Right now, he's alive…" In a shake of her head, she began looking around them.

"Which brings the biggest question. Where are we, and how do we get home?" She asked out loud, which wasn't meant for Tempest to exactly answer. But if he had an idea it would have been great. The only thought that came to her mind was how that young man seemed to know them both. And for some reason the boy hated Tempest. Which wasn't surprising, a lot of people probably hated Tempest. But this hated looked different in the young man's eyes. As if there was some history there left untold. "Did you recognize that kid at all? It seems like he knew you… You know you really need to stop pissing people off. Because I'm seriously getting tired of being dragged into your crap."

He heard the words curse him out a little and Tempest paused in removing his shirt. He looked up just in time to see Leliana's angered face before slap struck his senses and stained his cheek. Tempest looked away and verbaly winced before giving a final enticed coo.

"Interesting... Looks like my mirage of the lass  
is spot-on too!" He grinned in a tease just before the poster hit his chest.

Tempest had to react on instinct to have caught the poster then and looked at it. Leliana was talking about some time leap that he nearly couldn't fathom. Sure, he would have been open minded about a lot of stuff, but within reason. Deciding that even if Leliana was correct, then how were they supposed to get back to their own time?

"Are you sure, Lass...? Maybe it was just forgotten out here..." Tempest looked up once more and tapped the paper on his hand. "Maybe we're both just in the same Soul Carin or false reality, and we are wasting our time talking when we could be having mind-blowing ethereal sex... Why else would my fantasy world look like the Obsedian Iles?"

He turned then and started to walk in a seperate direction as he pondered outloud. His left hand stroked the five o'clock shadow and patch of overgrowth on his chin. "At least I think this is the Obsedian Iles... If it is, there should be a dirt path from this direction. It could take us into town."

The notion for sex was not intentionally lost, but rather instead replaced with the curiousity of figuring out where they were. Besides, Leliana (or the mirage of) was not about to agred with his decision and that had been obvious. So, the two had set off for the journey through the forest to reach the path in order to find civilization.

It had always been a little patch of paradise for Tempest; a place where society made sense. It was a place where the strong took what they wanted and the weak sought protection. Tempest was just barely making a name for himself behind the flow of coin, which wasn't easy in such a land. He had a lot to prove of himself and Tempest was hungry for the power.

The town reaching the edge of the ocean was almost the same as Leliana had seen before. The air still smelled sweet with stale ale and whorish perfume. People filled the streets shopping for their wares between the docks and small shops. Some couples were even having quiet-or semi quiet-trists in the alleys.

By the docks, next to the Shipping Manifests, was a stage crowded around a lot of people. On the stage, was an elven woman dressed in torn rags and Tempest-who hadn't seemed to age much at all due to his bloodmage genetics- trying to obviously raise the bidding price for the elven woman.

He was selling Fawn, a City Elf that Captain Mad Eye had caught while sailing over seas. At that time, Tempest had made a deal with Fawn, with promises to have freed her-but he was also working for a Captain who had a short temper and eager to make a lot of gold. Despite how it looked at the time, Tempest was still very much involved with having the elf free, but she needed to be patient.

Still; it was not a sight for Leliana to have seen. Standing next to Leliana, Tempest-her trusted confidant, Tempest-had seen himself and quickly the memory of it returned. His eyes widened and he took Leliana's shoulders to spin her towards himself, hopefully before she had seen the fiasco.

"Alright, I believe you." He told her, while trying to keep her looking to him and his eyes alone. "But there's something you need to know about me, lass. Whatever you see today-whatever you hear-there's a lot about me that's changed. In my world, there was a lot of things I was forced to do until I was able to govern myself. But I've grown; I swear it. Certain things, I don't do anymore."

He waited until the auction had been over before Tempest could relax, and watched his past self leave from the stage. He was probably off to collect the coin and head to one of the taverns. Seemingly, it looked like he would have been eager to drink and piss away the coin, but there was always a bribe to pay or an arrangement to be made-and coin proved nearly as influential as bloodmagic so long as one had a good judge of character.

Tempest cleared away the nervous lump in his throat before finally releasing his hold on Leliana then. "...I've most likely rushed off to make a few deals and get drunk. That elven lass will be free by the morrow, if my memory serves me well, but I kept nearly over half of the profits."

Leliana listened to Tempest with an added interest as he mentioned his thoughts on where he thought they were. During the course of her own adventures in life she had yet to been to or ever hear about this Obesedian Iles. Since she wasn't about to agree with the stubborn mage about this being some type of fantasy world. It had to be real! Otherwise they were probably dead somewhere else, or stuck in this place. Leliana knew one thing for certain. She didn't want to be stuck on an island forever with Tempest. They had things that required their attention back home!

So when Tempest took the lead, to this so called town, Leliana had followed close by or behind Tempest. While they were making their way through the market stands Leliana looked at each on briefly, taking in each crafted trinket, and edible morsel before coming to a halt by running directly into Tempests back. Only an omfp sound had passed by her lips as her hands braced against him before stepping to the side to stand next to him.

When she saw Tempest's attention being so drawn to something, Leliana had followed to where his eyes had went. Not that far off she had seen Tempest that it made her jaw slack open. She was too much in awe to actually see him, the past him, not that far off from them. Which begged the question. Why were they brought here? Leliana curiously looked back at Tempest (thus not paying mind to the dealing) but by this point Tempest grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Wh-What are you—" She questioned in attempt to look over her shoulder at his past self one more time. But failed in her chance as she was brought to shock instead by his words. Because he actually said he believed her. At that point Leliana couldn't contain her smile as she shoved his shoulder next. "See you should never doubt a woman." She teased and looked up to him as he explained of his past deeds being nothing compared to how he was today. The thought of it made her scoff. Not out of disbelief though, but out of pure enjoyment to tease him with.

"You know…" She stated in a short pause as her hands pressed to his chest, where her digits carefully fixed the lining of his clothes. "We all have our skeletons. Believe it or not, I have my own… So—" Leliana then looked up from her hands to gaze into his eyes. "… Know nothing you might have done would ever make me judge you. It's what you do with your life now that counts."

Curious, Leliana dropped her hands and looked back the where the 'other' Tempest has been walking off too. In the meantime she also listened to what Tempest told her of what he had planned for that night. "You're an ass for not aging much… But still cute at least." Leliana commented as her eyes shifted to the ships at the docks. "I assume one of these vessels were yours at one point right? Or close enough to call your own?"

By that point Leliana pulled back and twirled upon her heels to face one of the vendors. After walking up she plucked one of the many peacock feathers from what she assumed were free and turned back to Tempest. The merchant hadn't been yelling at the top of their lungs at her yet for not paying so she approached Tempest. Seeing he was still distracted or trying to process everything still, she reached over with the feather and dragged it across his neck to tickle him.

"You know…. I was thinking for a while now that all we have to do to get home is to find the person that taught that boy that spell. Right?" Leliana then cocked her head to one side, pausing and dropping her arm to the side that held the long feather. "I doubt anyone on this island has that type of abilities. So we have to widen our horizon so to speak. What if… We… Kind of steal one of those ships?" Leliana asked in a nod of her head towards any one in particular. "Well it won't even be stealing if we borrow it. From you." She stated with a point to his chest and an eyebrow perk. "All we have to do is get your former self all drunk and forgetful. So you don't remember this beautiful face…" She said with a playful smile. "Then you can take charge of a ship in his place and we can go where we need to go. Just so things aren't messed up too much, due to our involvement, we can lock him up in one of the rooms until we board off the ship! Great plan right? I mean what could go wrong?"

He was a bit releaved that she had understood his worries, at least. Not that Tempest knew everything about Leliana either; though. He knew the basics and may have been all that he needed to know about her.

His thoughts drifted from her words when he felt something tickling his neck. Of course, he squirmed a little, but didn't laugh. He was practically trained to be resonsive, but his eyes looked a little more concerned at the object he was being teased with. Eventually, Tempest reached up and halted the feather's teasing with his left hand.

"I'd imagine the worst has already happened." He sighed and stilled her hand then before returning the feather and began walking. "Well, since I don't have anything better planned at this point, we may as well go with your idea. Just don't wave that feather around..."

Tempest took Leliana to one of his favorite taverns in his ypunger years. It wasn't a brothel but it was close enough to have possibly been one. The women were far more loose there and cheap. Tempest had always felt at home there-and naturally, he other younger self had been there as well.

The room was lit by a hearth lined up to the second story building. Minstrels played songs about the famous pirate Black Beard who was a terrible gambler and had a short temper. People were either drinking and playing cards, or singing drunkly with the minstrels. Barmaids searched the crowd to pick pocket and serve mugs of ale.

Tempest and Leliana managed to slip inside with no trouble or possible detection of some former identity-which in this place it worked for Tempest. He was already regretting the plan, because he knew how old self was-especially during this stage of his life. He was sulking over a heartbreak and not taking it well at all. So, Tempest knew what himself was capable of when heartbroken and enraged; it was not a gentlemanly he'd keep.

"Alright, there I am, over in the left booth." He ponted while leaning up against the bar. "I am rather dashing, wouldn't you say?"

He muses at himself-the younger more sarcastic and low-wit version of himself sitting in the booth. He was playing cards and was surrounded by three other wenches-who watched him and giggled at each crass joke he made about stealing another man's sword or how he leaped from the boat just to swim to them. He had ready started on drinking too; which proved a plus in everyone's favor but his own.

"Now, remember-as long as I'm-" Tempest grimaced slightly and rolled his eyes from the scene to look towards Leliana, "-he- is drinking, everything should be fine. You may have to deal with Vince but as long as there's a cup in his hand, it won't be as disasterous. I'll find Mad Eye and work a little bloodmagic on him to 'negotiate' our terms for a passage and that should do the trick. All you have to do is keep that man, there, distracted until I return."

Following closely behind Leliana pouted merely on the thought of losing that feather that Tempest put back. Did he always have to ruin her fun? Okay maybe not always. But enough that she felt distraught about it at that moment. But soon enough more pressing matters were present as they reached the tavern and found a spot to sit down at where Tempest's younger self wouldn't have been able to see them. During that time Leliana watched Tempest and the women who paraded around him like… Well wenchs. It was as expected for Tempest, at least that part of him never changed. He was always chasing skirts.

Upon hearing Tempest, Leliana looked over to him and tilted her head uncertain even in her own plan at that point. "I don't know about this… What about preserving the future?" She asked due to the fear rising up. It felt like there was a hand around her throat due to how nervous she was. But on the outside she looked fine. One of her many talents as a bard.

When Tempest complimented himself next, she rolled her eyes towards him and shook head. "So conceited… I swear." She mumbled and then jumped from hearing Tempest's other self cheering. Obviously the mage was winning at whatever game he was playing.

Leliana's eyes had been on Tempest across the room at that point while she listened to the Tempest she knew across from her. Explaining in detail of what to expect, since there was always a possibility for Vince to rear his head. She had to be truthful with herself though. She didn't like the thought of separating from Tempest in this world. There was no telling what could happen. But this was partly her idea, and they had to do it if they wanted to get home and to their time.

"Okay…" She whispered with uncertainty. At that point her back straightened and she moved her hair back to look down to her chest. If there was one thing she learned about Tempest, was that he loved eye candy. So she had to make herself presentable for him in the most appealing of ways she could with limited resources. Her hands at that point went to her chest and tugged at the already low cut blouse she wore to bring it down more to show more skin. After this was done, she maneuvered her breasts to a point that it gave herself more cleavage as well.

Leliana hated exposing herself in this manner but she wanted this to work and she would have been ready if she didn't look up and see Tempest's expression of shock. If she could read his mind, she knew he would have asked what she was doing.

"I have to make sure he stays occupied right?" She asked with a twirl of her hair with her index. When she looked back up at Tempest she couldn't help but to smile devilishly as she spoke with a lean of her body towards his across the table. "It shouldn't be difficult… Both you and I know… I'm his type." She whispered in a taunt while standing up from the bench.

Tempest looked from the corner of his eyes to Leliana before doing a double take at her course of action. Of course, he was looking at her in shock. He came close to reaching for her blouse in the attempt to pull it back up but stopped himself in case he may have groped the wrong thing.

"Wh-What are doing-?" He could barely get the question out before Leliana gave him a well-timed explaination.

In truth, he wasn't certain how he should have felt from her given remarks in regards to his taste in women. He didn't have a particular taste that he knew of, at least-but then it could have easily been a mocking insult as well. Either way, it didn't matter because he was more concerned for her safety than anything else.

"Lass," He said and took her arm quick to turn back towards himself and stopped her, "I'm not saying you don't... know him. Just ...remember I'm not-I mean, he's not-the kind of guy you might think. So, be careful? -And gentle."

He flashed a brief smirk from the corner of his lips then, but it looked a little strained. He was obviously going to have to work fast. For now, he left Leliana to make her move-and hopefully it wouldn't lead to anywhere than to getting the other pirate and slaver slobbering drunk.

Leliana's eyes shifted over Tempest as he spoke in what seemed concern. From feeling his grasp against her arm she looked down and smiled before looking back to him. As cute as it was for him to show this she couldn't help but say what she did next in a tease. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous." Afterwards there was a silence between them, as there was nothing to say after that point. Tempest needed to get to work. As did she. Leliana waited until Tempest left the tavern until she pulled her hair back once more and began to approach the younger Tempest across the room.

She moved in quickly and with force, doing this she thought she would grab 'his attention better. That she placed her hands on the table and leaned over it. Focusing her sights directly on the younger version of Tempest. "What are you boys playing?" She asked in a seductive voice that was made to draw his attention away from the other women and to her instead. It seemed like it worked in her favor but she wasn't certain for how long since Tempest liked the excitement of multiple partners.

It seemed Leliana was quickly accepted into the game. She didn't bother in playing though since she didn't want the chance of accidentally having a better hand than Tempest and winning over him. She wanted him to enjoy her presence and not be bothered by it. So she cheered him on much like the other women did. Probably even more so than they did. After all she was attempting to keep him preoccupied with her presence. It wasn't like he was one to complain either for a woman hanging all over him. Eventually the game did come to an end and it seemed the women had left for one reason or another which left Leliana alone with Tempest. From his winnings the two acquired a bottle of rum and sat one the same bench together where Leliana poured them each a drink to start off with.

Her eyes at that point had been on the small shot glasses, making certain not to spill too much of the rum on the table. When this was done she set the bottle down and reached for one of the shot glasses to hand to Tempest. Finally her eyes met his and the silence between them broke with her speaking first. "I never have seen someone play so well at a game like that in sometime… Quite impressive." She complimented and pulled back her hand once she knew he had ahold of the drink she made him to grab her own. Little did this Tempest know that she wouldn't be drinking with him, since whenever 'they' got close Leliana couldn't contain herself. So the last thing she needed was alcohol making her judgement hazy.

"There is actually one thing I would love to know." Leliana pondered out loud as she set her small glass back down to reach for his hands to trace a finger across his scars that were visible. "I want to know about the burns at your hip…" She asked with a genuine curiosity as her eyes casted down to where she knew it had been from seeing it before. But he wouldn't know this. So before he was able to answer her question too quick she looked back up at him. "Oh yes, and the rumors I've heard that you once had angel wings!" With a light shrug of her shoulders she pulled back to grab her glass again. "You hear so many stories…"

At the card table, Tempest had looked up to see Leliana approach. He clearly had already been drinking a little but not enough to haze him. He had been heartbroken recently by one of the fiercest Captains of the Thedas Waters; Isabela. The entire ordeal had left him questioning back and forth of his morals, or lack of, but he maintained a small goodness in him under all of that piss and viniger. Tempest could hide a lot, except for his. The dark circled under his blue hues were nearly to the color of bruises from lack of sleep. If Leliana had ever wanted to see his rock-bottom, this would have been it.

"Have a seat." He offered her lightly before the games began to play.

They gambled for fun and money; though Tempest had seemed to have been winning the most. The luck played in his favor-or perhaps another person's skill helped him to feel a little better in the mix of his intoxication. In either case, he was winning a lot more and the demon of greed wanted to keep playing so long as he had a pair of tits next to him and he was still winning. The flow of rum increased and after tiring out most of his guests, Tempest found himself alone with the Lass of the Evening; and she was a rare beauty.

Her question of his insignia brought with it a blurry and crass remark. "The snakes? If you're lucky, lass, you may get to see the third."

He hadn't began any story-that had been certain. Most women saw the insignia and word of mouth traveled around the islands like dung beatles over a steaming pile. She cut him off quickly, thouhh with questions next about his burns on his back. It wasn't in so many words, but he knew ofnwhat she meant. She had his attention by then. Not everyone knew for a fact about his back.

Leaning back in his chair, he pondered while stroking lightly over his facial hair. "Funny... You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You clearly know a lot about me, whereas I don't even know your name... Are we just to be two ships passing through the night?"

It had been his turn to banter and flirt back; publically tracing his fingers along the low neckline of her blouse once the redheaded woman leaned close. Instead of making a reach for her breasts-of which he was mostly oggling-Tempest reached up and took her shoulder.

"You know, speaking of ships, I've got grand one to show you." He said as he started to get up. "She's almost as beautiful as you."

Leliana smiled as she seen the expression plaster all over his face. She had him curious and a wondering who she was. It was amusing playing him this way since he hadn't a clue in a few years from now how he would meet her and they would begin traveling with one another. She just hoped everything from this night, her being with him here now, would be forgotten. Since she wasn't supposed to be here in the first place! During this time she was in Ferelden. Probably impaling Darkspawn in the head with arrows. Among other things… Things she rather not think on or worry about since it was her past. She couldn't alter it if she wanted too.

The last thing Leliana wanted to do was give Tempest her name, and have him remember it even if she got him shit-faced drunk. So she pushed his glass to him and watched it carefully. "Now captain where would the fun be in that?" She asked curiously with a glance between them as she tilted her head somewhat to the side to his next comment. "Passing closely by I hope?" Leliana teased as her eyes shifted to look back up at him with added interest. She knew he had to know of what she was talking about even though she had another motive in mind.

When she felt his hand reach out to her chest, closely to her skin, Leliana looked to his hand and blinked once to the realization of his touch. Her body reacted quickly by her skin forming a small amount of goosebumps that caused her to bite her pout in the process. When she saw him start to look up again she smiled to put on another mask of sorts to keep him from thinking anything further than what he already was.

It wasn't until Tempest took her shoulder that she leaned into his guidance just a bit and listened to his suggestion. He was speaking in whispers, and complimenting her in a manner that didn't surprise her. Tempest was always smooth with his words unlike most men that just came up and smacked a woman's ass to get their attention.

But when she saw him start to stand Leliana quickly reached out for his leg to guide him back down to his seat to sit down next to her again. "Wait…" She pleaded softly back to him in a whisper herself as she didn't want attention drawn to them. "What about our drinks?" Leliana pleaded as her hand reached for his glass to hand to him that was still filled with rum. "That is if you can hold your rum… The ship will still be there when we finish."

Having her place her hand on his thigh, lead to gradually bringing him back down. Tempest watched her and tilted his head with a drunken amusement before reachinf back for the rum to pour once more. The two continued drinking then, and the conversation had eventually struck back up in the middle of the moment.

"You asked about the markings and she scars earlier... Well, Lass, since you're special, I'm not one to keep a woman in suspense! Everything you've heard is all true." He announced between pouring themselves to drink more. He winced then and laughed. "Except for that slave-marking crap. I've never - in my life - served without recieving payment... And you probably ready can tell I'm a Tevinter Imperial."

He poured their drinks again and snuggled closely to the woman; snaking his left arm around her waist and his right hamd to her drinking cup to help het drink, He watched her and then looked more towads her neck as Tempest guided her. into his hold. He leaned close and whispered to her.

"Does it frighten you, lass? That I'm more animal than human? Or does it just challenge you to tame me?" He blew his hot breath towards her ear and slid his left hand down between her thighs to grab her from underneath the table and fondled her in the booth in private. "I bet you can't do anything except beg... I bet you pur like a kitten."

He rubbed the area wear he touched and nibbled at her ear. His voice turning slightly more husky by now and found a delectable earlobe to, nibble. "Tevinters... We trained to withstand pain at an early age; to get off on it when inflicting or reciving. So, you don't have to worry about getting me too drunk, if that's what you're afraid of, lass. I'm a grown man."

He returned back to his drink by then to drink more and smacked his wet lips together in a loud exhale as hs turned almost studiously towards Leliana by then. "But now I am starting to think that you're trying to get me drunk, which is usually my tactic."

Taking a moment, he started to stand then and slid his hands away from her before reaching for the bottle of rum. "And by this point, Lass. I'm thinking about carrying my rum out the door. Whadda-you say we set sail? Come on. You'be clearly spiked an interest in me and if I'm not blunt enough by now, the feeling's mutal."

He moved backwarss then; teetering drunkly and almost walking into chairs. "Come on back to mh ship, lass. Join me for nighcap?-Or am I going tp have to find someone else?"

them in fear it would bother him in some way. But it seemed the booze tore down that barrier and this younger version of Tempest was more open. So when he spoke, she looked at him with interest. Her elbow at that point propped against the table and her hand braced her jawline while she looked at him to keep what eye contact they had.

"Interesting… I do like my foreigners. Is it true Imperials are exciting behind closed doors?" She teased and reached for her glass. When Tempest tilted his head back to take his drink, she threw hers over her shoulder, acting like she had drank hers before setting it down on the table empty.

The rouge was too interested in watching Tempest pour them another glass with a dreaded thought of wondering when he would stop. He had to been close to passing out from the drinking! And personally she really didn't want to be the one to drag him back to his ship since she wasn't about to leave him behind to drown himself in whatever was bothering him. Even though he didn't say he was distraught. She could still see something under all those layers not sitting right with him.

She wasn't able to think much past this as she felt an arm snake around her and pull her closer. At first Leliana let out a surprised yelp and reached for the table to brace herself from being pulled too close but she failed and felt Tempest right next to her. It wasn't like it was anything new to her! She had slept with him before, twice matter of fact. So she didn't understand way she was so hesitant now. It was probably due to the fact that anything that happened between her and him could have altered the future. And although Leliana was trying to get him so drunk he wouldn't remember, there was still that worry.

Upon hearing his words of asking her if she feared him, Leliana had let out a giggle that was mixed with nervousness for another reason than fear. Leliana was close to replying at that point, parting her lips to do so, but she felt his hot breath that it caused her to gasp instead and curl into him. "… I guess you can say I do enjoy trying to tame those that seem un-tamable." Leliana replied in a cock of her head towards him, so she could have given him a look that held added interest as he spoke on his own thoughts of her being some type of beggar. "I guess you'll just have to find out for your self now won't you?"

At that point Leliana's hand reached for Tempest's chest as her fingertips danced across the center, beginning at his sternum. She only got a few inches down before feeling his hands where they weren't supposed to be in a public setting, that it made her whimper next to him. Thankfully she muted herself from being too loud and bit her pout and clenched at his attire for other reasons unknown. When Tempest paid attention to her ear, Leliana kept herself from leaning towards him. The last thing she wanted was to seem needy. But even this younger version of Tempest had control over her without much work on his part.

As he spoke Leliana listened to him reached between them to grab his jawline to gently push him back. When she knew there was a distance there, Leliana turned to look at him with a smile while her digits gently rubbed against his stubble. "You are a grown man. But I'm not the one getting you drunk. You're doing that all on your own." She teased as she watched him pull away to stand up before he grabbed their bottle in the process. When he wobbled around Leliana glanced down to his jelly legs with worry. The last thing she wanted was for him to hurt himself so she quickly stood up next to stand next to him and wrap an arm behind him.

There was a hesitation there that going back to the ship wouldn't have been a good idea. Would Tempest have been done and ready for them? He did say for them to stay here, but Leliana couldn't keep his younger version preoccupied much longer and she wasn't about to let them meet face-to-face alone if it was avoidable.

"I doubt you could find anyone else that could handle you. I for one am up for the challenge." She whispered over to him as a hand pressed to his chest to brace him, but also tease him from time to time when she reached his nipple to tickle. "Lead the way captain, take me to your quarters."

He growled a little with a tone of approval as he leaned his chest and shoulders more towards the touch of her hand. If he had anymore rum in him, he probably would have braced her against the nearest table and exposed her breasts to suckle on right in public. It was an island of piracy and smuggling, so it was not as if anyone would have cared for her safety to the matter. So, it was good that rationaility was still a factor in his drunken decision making.

Tempest guided her outside towards the street and as they walked arm-in-arm, Tempest had clearly been leaning slightly more onto her for balance. He was quick to teach her a few songs in his native cultic tongue; which were old lullabies in truth, but every foriegn language sounded like a love song in some sense. At this stage of his life; Tempest had clearly been more exposed of himself-trying to prove to the rest of the world his worth. This was because whether or not he'd ever admit to it, all he's ever strived for is acceptance and to be loved. He's experianced it like the desert waiting rain, and hoping for a flood.

He was turned towards her slightly at one point; whispering to the promiscious woman in his arms, of lies to the translations of those lullabies. At one point of impatience, his hand from around her shoulders, slid down towards her breasts and reached to pull one out to expose and play with. However, she giggled in a taunt and gently tugged his hand away with words to save that for later. She turned then and headed towards the docks.

"We'd best hurry or there won't be much of a later to have." He forewarned and chased after her. Though after a moment, she stopped to mention about needing to rest. So, picked her up quickly and carried hsr while rum in one hand. "Oh, no need. I've carried barrels od rum heavier than you!"

He laughed heartily from the cheer and made to the ship at last. Although, again, the woman started to struggle, so had put her to the ground and braced her against the anchors. Lost in a moment between kissing her, had lifted her legs and sat her on top of the winding mechanism of the anchor.

"There... made it to the ship..." He said and traced his hands up along her thighs as he nibbled at her bottom lip. She tasted like ripe strawberries which went into a strange contrast of him possibly tasting and smelling of rum.

moaned slightly; trying to coax her to relax until he was suddenly tugged away by one of the sailors wanting to talk to him.

"You changed your clothes again?" The pirate asked him, stunned.

The question was ignored while watched his redheaded mystery run from him and head towards the Captain's Quarters. "Look, mate, we're all supposed to be on shoreleave, and at the moment I require a little privacy. So take a whore to bed somewhere and leave me be."

It was almost shocking to Leliana to witness Tempest act this way with her. When they accidentally almost were intimate the first time, Tempest was the one to stop them. Not once. But twice. Of course now they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. But that was beyond the point. Since then she believed Tempest didn't come onto as strong as the other women was because he didn't find her as attractive. It might have seemed silly now thinking on it. But through most of Leliana's younger years she was never rejected.

Thankfully for both of them Leliana had more of an awareness to hold back on certain activities that Tempest had wanted to participate in. It was amusing and almost embarrassing how he exposed her. But thankfully no one was around to see so she casually played it off like it was nothing. Much like other women may have acted if they were with him. But Leliana put more of a tease in there to keep him intrigued to keep carrying on to the ship in a chase made by herself running from him playfully.

When they arrived Leliana looked to the vessel with wide eyes. It was beautiful like Tempest had mentioned before. But the other reason she had looked at it was due to the fact that she was looking for F. Tempest. He was no where around. Which meant he was either below deck still, or hiding somewhere.

Leliana didn't even notice it, but Tempest snuck up behind her. Causing her to jump and look over at him. She was quick to smile to him and even quicker to feel that fade when she felt her being lifted into his arms to be carried onto the ship. "Ah, wha-what are you d-doing!?" She shouted as she feared the worst happening. That Tempest would fall overboard while having her in his arms. Since he was still drunk and didn't have the best balance still.

But he proved her wrong and they safely made it on board to be safely put down once more where she was greeted with a pair of warm lips. Leliana had tasted the rum that still coated them, and moaned between baited kisses. As she felt his hands near her thighs, Leliana reached from them and interlocked her fingers with his while her other hand cradled his jawline. Soon enough she was giving into his advances and was more willing to accept what attention he was giving than struggle or push him away. But there was one person that did interrupt them and in a timely manner. The pirate.

Leliana opened her heavy eyes to look towards the other pirate and smiled wearily as she casted her gaze to the captains quarters. "I think I was promised a nightcap… You'll know where to find me." Leliana whispered with a bite to his ear lobe before she pulled away and went to the room.

Once inside Leliana closed the door and not far from her saw F. Tempest standing in the room. As if he was about to leave to go get her. Her eyes widened at that point as she stepped closer to him and put her hands on his chest. "You're still here!?" She asked with a sigh and dreaded tone. "I tried to keep him away for as long as I could… But you—I mean he—is stubborn. He'll be down here in any minute you have to hide."

In a press to his chest Leliana tried to guide F. Tempest to a hiding spot. Or something, but she didn't get far until she heard P. Tempest's footsteps coming closer to the door. In a curse muttered by her own lips Leliana turned and rushed back to the door where it opened and P. Tempest was on the other side. "There you are!" She cheered as her hands grabbed at the collar of his shirt to turn him around in a wobbly manner so his back would be facing F. Tempest. With her foot, she closed the door behind them so they wouldn't be instructed further either since there was no telling what would happen. "I almost thought you forgot about me." Leliana admitted in a pout as she loosened her grip once she knew he had his back turned the way she wanted.

looked up, shocked at first to match Leliana's look towards him. Her question came and he stepped from the desk. "I was just finishing the shipping coodinates. What about you? What are you doing here?"

She quickly answered in a hushed tone, and looked at her confused. "By taking him back to the ship, lass? The whole plan was to keep him away."

He sighed some and moved as she quickly pushed him to hide. It was a good thing too because was coming inside. He looked at his past self while hidding quietly dark. It felt like his times sneaking out of windows from married wives.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long-" started to say before he was rushed into a kiss.

snuck around him but paused at the closed door-left to wonder why in the bloody Void would Leliana close it since he had to sneak out...

Leliana broke the kiss and spoke to ; and he smiled drunkenly. His fingers slipped to the bottom of her blouse and trailed up to push it above her breasts.

"My appologies... A lady such as yourself deserves my full attention." started fo say and moved back to kissing Leliana then. His hands moved to lift Leliana and placed her on a clean side of the desk.

glared at watching how eager himself was to tear openings into her clothes. He would have ripped the seams if he could! Yes, when he was drunk he was eager but he never thought of himself nearly as animalstic. He was practically growling and nipping at Leliana's shoulder. could not take anymore. He stepped behind his past self and snatched him by the arm.

"Excuse me-" said and punched hard across the face, knocking himself out to the floor.

Leliana sighed naturally and giggled due to Tempest's touch. Even when they kissed each other Leliana tried to keep an eye on where F. Tempest had been so she wouldn't accidentally bump them into one another. "Oh, I'm a very patient girl… Most of the time." Leliana whispered against his lips before biting his pout to draw him closer to herself. Between them she felt P. Tempest pay attention to her breasts next that caused her to gasp and squirm away a bit before accepting the touch he gave there.

With a nudge of her nose against his she cooed a soft sound while her hands gripped his shirt tighter to bring him into her. "You sure talk a lot once you have some rum in you… Just kiss me already." She practically begged in a smooth voice before kissing him again when she felt herself being placed on the desk.

Leliana did at least separate her legs for him, so he could be closer. But she didn't wrap her legs around his waist. Instead her hands buried deep into his hair and clothes in ravishing manner before P. Tempest was pulled away from her. Their kiss was broken in the process and all Leliana heard at first was the smacking sound of their lips separating before opening her eyes to see F. Tempest pulled his own past self off of her. Just seeing the sight (as quick as it was) made her mouth drop open in shock. Because she for one feared dearly what could have occurred if he saw himself, drunk or not! Plus he hit himself which was odd in itself as well.

"W-What are you doing!?" Leliana asked as she hopped off the desk and fixed her shirt before looking down to P. Tempest knocked out. "How in the Makers name is THAT not going to have consequences?"

When her arms dropped from the point she gave to Tempest's knocked out body, Leliana began to kneel down to P. Tempest to check on him first before they figured out what they were doing with him. "Man… Did you have to hit him so hard? " She asked with a distraught tone before standing back up. "… What are we going to do with him now? It's not like we can leave him down here to wake up and see… You."

"Don't wory about it, Lass. I'll just blame the rum..." started to say amd paused a minute after Leliana's question raised a good point.

The couldn't have himself on thr trip. It would have been a struggle just taking Leliana on board. Tempest had bloodmagic that was pretty high, but he didn't want the chance of pushing it. He almost wished that Leliana took him to a room somewhere but then he'd probably not find her in time. Tempest thought then maybe he could sneak him back into a room somewhere.

"I got an idea. Take off your clothes." Tempest said while removing his cloak. then and looked back up at her and paused withal a realization that she wasn't in a dress and that made a difference. "Wait... Nevermind. Just... uh... stay in the room and don't open the door for anyone. I'll take care of him."

Tempest looked around the room and spotteda trunk. He turned and sifted quickly through the contents-with luck Mad Eye had left it open. With even greater luck, he spotted a dress. He didn't know why Mad Eye had it in his belongings but that didn't matter. He returned with the dress, carefully stripped his past self down to his socks and umdershorts, and pulled the dress over his past self's body like a dishtowel. Lastly, he added the cloak over his passed out body, and especially rose the collar to cover his head. Tempest then hoisted himself onto his shoulder and reached for the other clothes upon coming back up.

"I'll be right back." He told her reassuringly and left.

Tempest had plans to sneak his other self back to a room, toss the clothes to a floor nearby and leave himselt tied up to a bed. He'd most likely blame the rum anyway. Tempest luckily didn't have any problems, so returning was a lot quicker. When he did return to thd boat, he carefully knocked to have been let inside. Tempest then took Leliana out Mad Eye's room to be with him in his seperate quarters. He closed the door behind themselves and pressed his forehad to the door.

"I cannot believe... I did that to myself..." He mumbled quietly and sighed before turning around to face her. "Well, we have a safe passage at least."

"What!? NO take off your clothes you sicko!" Leliana protested as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to him in the process. Little did she know that Tempest came up with another idea, because by this point she was ignoring the mage and not listening to another word he said. From the corner of her eye though she saw as Tempest rummaged around and it called for Leliana's attention to glance over at him to see what he was up to.

"What are you doing?" She questioned bluntly as her arms dropped and watched him approach his younger self to de-clothe him. Leliana wasn't sure to have been shocked or amused watching this. But it was a mixture of feelings, and when the result came to P. Tempest wearing a dress she couldn't help but snicker lightly to herself. She didn't dare say a word and piss off Tempest either.

After Tempest left, with his younger self Leliana did at least what she was told. It wasn't until she heard the familiar voice of Tempest's that she dared to open the door and sneak off with him to another room that would be safe for the both to hide out in. But even as they entered Leliana didn't bother Tempest. Instead she walked as far as she could into the room until she was in center of it all looking at the craftmanship of the ship. It had been some time since she last had been on a beauty this size, so she took in its uniqueness for the moment.

It wasn't until she heard a small banging of Tempests head hitting the door that Leliana looked over her shoulder to him and giggled to his statement. Her approach was made next in a skip of her feet to then prop her chin lightly on his shoulder as her hands grabbed at his sides with her hands. She didn't notice of how intimate this embrace could have been from someone looking on the outside, in. As Leliana was just trying to make him feel better about his choices.

"Well… I doubt he will remember any of it. He'll most likely think I ditched him and he got lucky with some other woman." Leliana suggested as she tilted her head a bit to try and look over his shoulder since she was still standing behind him. "This whole thing has me talking crazy. I can't wait till we get back to our own time, and there just 'one' of you to deal with."

By that point Leliana pulled back so Tempest could turn around if he wanted at this point and so they could discuss their plans. But the pressing question that weighed on her mind was what Tempest was dealing with in this time of his life. Not just anyone could see the change in him when he was upset. But slowly Leliana was becoming aware of these quirks. Maybe one day he would have told her but she really didn't want to pry and open old wounds

"You know… If there's one thing I've learned through all this so far is that what you and I have… Whatever 'this'…" She paused to point to themselves back and forth. "Is… Us. Our thing… Maybe it goes just beyond 'two ships just passing in the night'…" Leliana tried to joke, seeing as how she and P. Tempest used that term just shortly ago. But as of right now it fit them so well that that she had to use it if Tempest didn't know the reference from earlier. "I don't know why Tempest… But I can just let my guard down with you, the funny thing is I can't do that with anyone else. It takes me so long to trust someone, to open up to them, to be just… Close."

In a reach, Leliana grabbed Tempest's hand and rubbed her thumbs over the blemishes she had grown to appreciate. "You Tempest make me vulnerable in the best way possible."

Tempest heard her behind him and that one remark left him laughing in a sad chuckle upon when she turned him towards her. "Am I really so terrible?"

The questionwas left unanswered as, he assumed it was so but didn't mind. Tempest knew of himself to be-quite a workcase for women to handle. They either chased him or chased him till the point they gave up on him. He certainly had made it clear he wasn't the settling down type. Even so, with the way Leliana was speaking next, the more of a lump seemed to form in his throat.

She was seeming emotional again; only this time she appeared to have seemed comfortable-even safer around him with opened emotions. It wasn't something Tempest wanted to feel in return-that thoight process that he actually needed another person's approval to be happy-that he needed Leliana in ways he could barely grasp. The need for emotions was disregarded, ignored and frowned upon. If he was to ever reclaim his titles, he was not supposed to feel as much as this!

All the same, his breathing felt deeper, his palms were a little sweaty and his heart raced just a little. It took Tempest a moment to realize that this was a feeling of personal nervousness. Of course now he had to detefmine if it was her that made him nervous or was it the thought of her feelings towards him.

"I don't believe this..." He said as his glanced lower to floor and then lifted his eyes back to hers. "It appears you make vulnerable too."

That confession had not helped whatsoever with the way Tempest was feeling now. He was supposed to have been putting her on a Throne in Kirkwall. It was a throne that didn't exist now, but it would in time. The sudden guilt of having her thrown into another mix of things had struck him. Perhaps that kid (whoever he was) had saved them! Maybe it was a sign that they shouldn't return.

"Lass... Do we have to go?" He asked after a while and his eyes reached back to hers.

It seemed like a dumb question now, of all times. They did so much work just to get on board that sabotaging the plan by leaving, would have been illogical. But there were things Tempest could have done in this setting. He could rewrite history-well maybe not everyones since that did not interest him; but his own-and live even wealthier than before. Of course at some point it may would also mean facing himself down, and killing himself-and that was a downfall to the plan.

"Its just that... There's potential to this. Power." He didn't want to admit the dreaded fates and fears that begining to sense upon if and when they returned back to their own time. Playing in the past just sounded nicer.

"You know you don't have to say it back just because I did." Leliana teased as Tempest replied back with her making him vulnerable too. There was a part of her that didn't believe him when he said that. After all, how did she make him vulnerable? He seemed to have more of a grasp on life, and what had to be done. Unlike her, whose whole world was falling apart before she met him, and still was in a way since she missed her son dearly. It killed her being away from him.

If Leliana payed attention to the signals Tempest body was giving, Leliana might have seen he was telling the truth. The sweaty palms for an instance and the way he breathed were all signals she ignored. All because she didn't think she was worthy, not just of him. But anyone. If Anders did return for her, she didn't know if she could have felt right going back to Kirkwall after all that had happened.

With the growing silence between them, Leliana was merely looking to their hands. It wasn't until she saw this being a small form of intimacy reaching out to him, that she began to pull her hand away from his. Subsequently Tempest asked his question next of them staying here. The curiosity made her look up from the gap she left behind to look in his eyes in return. For a moment she squinted her eyes as if processing what he asked of her. He really couldn't have been serious? Not only would that affect their time, but this one as well. There was no telling what could or could not have happened.

Even though it did sound crazy, Leliana understood as well. There was much Leliana could have done differently if they stayed. But of course both of them would have the same problem. Eventually they would face their other selves sooner or later. Knowing this, and knowing what could have occurred made Leliana shake her head in protest very gently. Afterwards one of her hands reached to touch Tempest's jawline so she could have pulled him back to her, to the reality of what was right.

"Tempest." She finally said in a soft tone, which was added with the very gentle scratch of her fingernails against his stubble. Before diving into this mess she thought on the words and bit her pout in the process. After all if Tempest wanted to stay, he could have. But she really didn't like the thought of leaving him behind to ruin whatever was to come his way in the future, in their time. When Leliana believed she had the right words she looked back up to Tempest with a smile.

"I know power seems like it would be worth it to stay here. But it isn't everything. We need the people we love and care about us around too. Back home, our home, Arlen is waiting, Julien is waiting. For you." Leliana said as she paused and thought on who else was there, where they left Arlen and Julien. Alexander was waiting for her. Just the thought of it made her sigh as she dropped her hand down to Tempests chest. "And… Alexander is waiting for me, to bring me back to Anders. I don't get why that idiot even asked that horrible man for help… He knows how much I hate him." Now Leliana was thinking out loud, because just for that reason alone she didn't want to go back… But she knew better.

"So, even I don't want to go back Tempest. But I know for us, and our future that we have to. I'm sure in our time anyways that you'll gain so much power that you don't know what to do with it all." She teased with a shove to his shoulder. "I have faith in you."

Tempest listened to her answer and his eyes drifted downward with disappointment. He knew it wpuld have been her answer. There was no true reason to have expected anything different, but for his over imaginitive reach of trying, he wanted to think it could have been different.

He held his tongue tight at the mentioning of Alexander specifically as well. Tempest almost wanted to admit that he knew about him-that he was part of the method to retrieve her; but Tempest remembered quickly of the last time she reacted to one of his ploys. Besides, it was not as if he condoned the method that Alexander took to interrogate either Arlen or Julien. There should have been a limit to such behavior; and Alexander took it too far. It could have very well been that he was following Anders's orders instead, but for some reason Alexander did not seem much like the type to bend any knee to a Southerner for any excuse.

He chuckled almost nervously from Leliana's following observation that seemed to narrow back towards him. His body moved like gelitin from her playful nudge and his nerves were becoming a wreck all over again.

"Aye..." He managed to strangle out and cleared his throat. His eyes trailed away then and he stared back at the floor. When she rested against him, his arms reached out and held her close.

What was it that made him so... weak? He could wrestle down warriors, and even lock arms with highest players of The Game and remain as cool and calm as a cucumber. A playful nudge from Leliana, and Tempest practically falls to pieces. His world narrows down to her completely; wondering of what she was thinking, what she was feeling, and if any of it would have been impacted from him. There was so much paranoia; so much care and concern over her that it filled his mind.

Tempest didn't like that feeling. He had it before and the memories were brought to him fresh in this time-frame.

"Leliana, I ... I wasn't just saying things just to agree with you. You have to know." He told her and guided her head to turn more comfortably against his chest.

He did this so she could hear his heart still racing and even feel the warmth radiating off his skin from the physical contact. It was a rush of emotion, but it was an unwanted emotion. He knew she would not have wanted it either. It would have caused too much complications and pain. Tempest didn't want that for for either of them.

"You going to have to do something about it soon, lass." Tempest sighed and smiled hopeleesly towards the ceiling of the vessel. "Its a gnalled root festering and twisting me on the inside. The longer it sits, the more difficult it will be to pull out... And that man you saw tonight, I don't want to be him again."

His thoughts trailed away briefly, but Tempest held her close until he couldn't stand that feeling filling him up anymore. He took in a heavy breath and eased slightly out of her embrace.

"It was an idiotic implication... You're certainly not at fault, so... You know, forget I said anything." He told her and quickly beamed, as though more than eager to have changed the subject. "We should get you to bed! Don't worry. I'll stay up and keep watch..."

He turned soon, and took her towards the cot he remembered. Turning to flip down the cover with his left hand, he pattee the pillow in a light fluff to follow to afterwards.

"It's probably best that I do, anyway." He reaffirmed the notion.

This was because if he stayed in that room then, he would have only made a bigger fool of himself. He was already walking a tightwire of emotions, to keep himself from dropping to his knees and swearing to deliver anything she could have ever wanted just for the promise that she'd touch him again. Leliana was a Queen-or going to be a Queen. She was married - or may as well had been married - to a war General and an Icon of his time, hell-bent on trying to change the world. Tempest's reputation was not that impressive or widely known, nor would being around him really improve her well-being. By the Blood. Tempest was not even sane! He was an Exile. A nobody.

He ducked away then with a spin towards the door; taking what refuge that he could to avoid squashing away the rest of his dignity. He would leave her thoughts to herself so that he would not intrude on her anymore than he already had.

************

There had been no problems from casting off. Most likely was still knocked out or hung-over in the tavern's inn. Tempest filled in quite nicely for himself. He stayed by the Captain's side and helped in barking orders when appropriately. He was the ship's navigator, after all, ane though not one the crew originally took orders from, they had fought Tempest before and he showed he could haul his own weight plenty of times when needed...

The mid-evening sky had turned an odd shade of purple. A fog started to collect around the ship as they continued to sail. An eeire tone was filling the air as the ship started to pass by a few jagged objects protruding out of the water. It was an obvious ship graveyard with the way that masts were collected into a pile, and the rotten wood that still remained floating and soaking up the ocean.

"Are we still going the right way?" Mad Eye questioned Tempest from the helm of his ship.

"Of course we are." Tempest stated while still looking through a spyglass. "I just-"

"Man overboard! Man overboard!" The pirate from their crow's nest had called.

"Not one of our men..." Mad Eye mumbled-as if he could keep a close eye over his crew.

Tempest, though, had paused to the melody of some sort of enchanted song. It hardly sounded like it came from a seductive female anymore than it from an enchanted flute. He couldn't quite make of the tune. His eyes then shifted over the side of the boat; catching of something that looked like fins in the water.

"Did you hear that...?" Tempest paled and looked back towards Made Eye then.

"Hear what-?" The Captain barely had the question out before it seemed that Tempest nearly went into hysterics to block his ears in a physical display.

"Shit-I know why the graveyard's fresh-Shit, mate, cover your ears!" Tempest shouted and moved to run down towards the deck to alert the rest of the crew. "Sirens!-Sirens! Cover your ears! Don't look'em in the eyes!"

If the creatures got on deck, they would have been doomed. Tempest could withstand hearing their hypnotizing song-but it would have been increasingly difficult to resist any trance if the Sirens captivated their eyes. It was just that much harder, and Tempest was an expert in mind control.

"Its not a damned siren! That's-" One of sailors began to exclaim but he was already leaning over the railing of the boat. "Oh, wow..."

One of the feminine creatures surfaced from the water with an angelic face covered in a scaley glitter. Her skin glistened like freshly formed porceline, and her eyes glowed a yellow enchanting hue. Her hair was as black as the abyss down at the bottom of the ocean, and those tendrils covered over her shapely nude breasts. However when she stretched foreward for the pirate, she revealed her demon-like claws - morphed webbed hands and sharp forearm and.  
elbow fins.

She hissed and opened her mouth three times as capable as any regular human could, and her entire face had seemed to split apart-slidding down the direction of her ears to fold back and reveal a true and more horrifying face instead. It was a face of freshly smeared blood and sinew. A hardened marble of nothing but molded meat and teeth. Rows and rows of sharp; bloody teeth.

The pirate seemed entranced; still ready to dive into those cursed waters. But Tempest tugged him back before that giagantic mouth could close around the other man's head. The pirate shook his head; still coming out of the trance he was under carefully. He looked towards Tempest; the man responsible just then for saving his life and he couldnt move or even speak.

"She-devils! Bloody she-devils!-Cover your ears and don't look at her, damn it!" Tempest scowled at him and reached for the other man's blade. "Drop the sails and pray for a gust of wind somewhere."

Tempest moved towards the side of the boat then and stabbed the tip of that sword right in the soft platting of the siren's forehead. She screamed an awful piercing sound and soon sunk back under the water below. Tempest pushed himself away and .towards the rest crew while three more sirens began to climb up along the walls of the ship. They tried to rock it with their weight and strike at the wood to cause leaks. When their backs arched, their long bat-like wings protruded out from between their shoulderblades. Pushing off from the walls of the boat, they flew in circles around the boat; revealing their fused lugs and serpent-like tail.

"They're angels...!" Another pirate exclaimed in the mirth lof his entrancement from the maidens songs.

Tempest smacked the man's forehead and steadied himself to prepare and aim for when and if the creatures would swoop down towards them.  
"They're fucking sirens, you bloody imbecile!" Tempest scowled at him and swallowed nervously towards the creatures as they flew. "...And they're matured... We must have sailed right into their fucking breeding nests...or worse, the nests for their young."

"How is either nest a worse nest? A nest is still a nest!" The pirate exlcaimed a drew a blade to follow his lead.

"Well..." Tempest shrugged with a brief grin. "At least in one of those nests, they'd be less likely to hunt together and more likely to suck your dick."

"Either that's a bad joke or you're sick as fuck!" Another pirate exclaimed right before the creatures began to swoop down and the fighting soon took place.

Leliana saw the nervousness riding among Tempest's emotions when she nudged him and tried in what ways she could to boost his confidence in returning to 'their' time. A part of her wondered why he acted this way around her when he was always so boastful other places. But when they were alone, Leliana had seen another side and one she was starting to pick up cues on that she assumed he didn't show others so openly. So maybe the Tevinter was venerable because of her like he said after all. Just when she thought Tempest had been kind not to hurt her feelings, he was being genuine. It made things more difficult for them now. That much was certain. Since neither of them would have been good for each other. They were much like two different sides on a coin. Not to mention she had other obligations and a family to somehow return to.

But no matter how much the other tried to deny it, there was the fact that there was a chemistry between the two of them. It was building past just the intimate phase and that's what scared her, and probably what scared Tempest too. Or so she assumed.

Standing there before him alone felt like there was a knot forming in her stomach, she would have taken her chance to pull away at that point but she felt some force pulling her. It was Tempest, pulling her into his chest and into an embrace. She could have easily fought it, but she didn't. Instead his words cauhght her off guard, along with his actions. She was speechless and frozen.

There was only a slight tripping of her feet until she collided into him where a blush began to form across her cheeks. Once her head rested to his chest she heard the raging heart beat thumping against her ear and the body heat of his core temperature warming her up. Even with how awkward this placed them, Leliana was quick to return the embrace by wrapping her arms around him. Her feet stepped in next to regain a better footing next while her eyes closed. But her eyes didn't stay closed for long as she heard Tempest's voice again and it called for her to look up at him, but not lift her head away from his chest in the process. In a blink of her eyes a bright smile pulled to her lips as reassurance to his statement.

"From what I've seen you don't have to worry about ever being 'that man again'…" She repeated as her hand against his back traced along his spine with her fingertips. "You just being aware that you don't want to be that man is proof how much you've grown."

With the growing silence between them, Leliana tilted her head to one side to try to catch a better glimpse of his eyes. But failed when she felt him pull away from her suddenly, emotionally and physically. It was obvious Tempest was struggling with these emotions just like she was. Neither of them knew where to go with them, but they were there and unavoidable when they were near each other. They could have tried to bury them, but they would still be there festering. So it was probably best Tempest did take watch, as she took the bed first as he suggested. Even though she knew he was doing this to keep a distance between them. For now she didn't fight the idea and let him lead her to the cot where she sat down and looked up to him before he stepped away.

"My protector now are you?" She teased in a playful manner since she wasn't aiming to hurt his feelings at all but make a tense situation less stressful. "Be sure not to get too distracted out there. I'm sure if you get tired you can get some rest yourself. I need you alert and well, not dragging your feet. The sooner we get home the better." Leliana mentioned last as she yawned before turning towards the covers of the bed to at least get a bit of rest. If Tempest decided to come to bed as well to get rest than the door would have been open. Hopefully no other men on the ship would have caught her off guard though.

-*-*-*-*-

It felt like Leliana didn't get all that much rest as when she was suddenly woken up she was hearing shouting and it was from Tempest screaming at the men in the lower decks. She didn't hear much but from what she could hear from the tone was that Tempest was distressed. In a groan she pushed herself up from the bed and let her legs dangle from the edge. From there she began rubbing her eyes and yawned until she heard a screeching sound come from outside the ship. The sound was enough to stop anyone in their tracks. Leliana included, that she looked over her shoulder where there was small window. On the other side she saw a glimpse of one of the sirens before they disappeared again.

For Leliana this was a first and caused her to jump to her feet and turn around to face the window as she backed away to watch it as she grabbed a weapon. There wasn't much in the room she was in so she didn't find anything without stumbling at first. But eventually she came across a bow and a quiver of arrows which she swung over her back.

Leliana quickly made it outside where all the commotion was happening. Outside the majority of the men were becoming entranced while the rest were trying to fight off the cursed sirens. "Tempest!" Leliana called out in a shout at first. At this point Leliana didn't care of the attention that was drawn to her by the other crew members, what mattered to her was finding him. In the process, she tried to help the men that were in distress as best she could until she could find Tempest. But the sirens kept coming and the screams they gave off were a throbbing pain that felt like an ice pick to the ear. No matter how much she wanted to cover her ears to guard them, she knew she had to find Tempest.

"Tempest where are you!?" Leliana yelled out again as she stumbled back from a pirate running past her and striking her shoulder. Behind him had been one of the sirens that Leliana quickly gave a killing blow to the skull.

The more time that passed the more Leliana feared for the worst on Tempest's behalf. Maybe he fell over? Maybe one of the sirens got a hold of him in their trance? Did she take too long? "Dammit Tempest answer me—" She called out one last time, while trying to break her way past and horde of men fighting. Just when she did she saw at the helm of the ship Tempest next to another man, and for a moment her whole body was given the moment to relax and catch a breath. He was okay, sure he had a few scrapes. But it was alive and that's what mattered most to her at that point.

In a gulp, she began to lower her weapon to start her sprint towards him, but before she could even get a step in she saw from behind Tempest one of the sirens clawing their way up the ship to reach for him next. "Watch out!" Leliana shouted as she raised her weapon to aim it to Tempest's way. From his angle it would have looked like she was aiming for him. When in fact she wasn't, but instead to the siren that she aimed her arrow to and penetrated its hand to the deck before it grabbed Tempest or anyone at that point. In finishing the job, Leliana rushed over to Tempest's side next and took one of her arrows to strike down with into the sirens head for a quick kill.

"Miss me?" Leliana taunted towards the mages way as she removed both arrows from the siren to use again if needed, before kicking the monster overboard and into the water. "You better have or you would have been some fish food."

Tempest hadn't seen the siren coming after him nearly until it had been too late. He caught the enchanting hue of her eyes and for a brief moment, he stood still. Then came the abrupt screach of death-and it was cut short due to the arrow in his captor's head. In a blink of an eye, Leliana was there. She almost teased in her greeting as she had kicked the siren over board.

"Aye-aye, I am." Tempest answered to her and looked towards the one of the mothers wrap her tail around the mast. Tempest and pulled the Captain's dagger from his vest pocket. "I hate sirens..."

"Oi! What are you doing-?" The Captain started to say, but Tempest had already thrown the knife.

The knife atuck in good aim, right at the creature's throat. She gurgled and gagged as a spray of blood gushed out from the wound like a fountain. Her body toppled and turned as she hit the floor of the deck hard. Her large wings flapped uselessly to get back into the air but the sailors started to jump onto her with their axes and blades already pierced her to the floor-if need be.

"Hold her down! Hold her down till she starts showing the horn, then rip it off!" Tempest coached them, and looked back to Leliana briefly. "Give them cover fire."

Before another word had been said, Tempest moved towards the railing of the helm and leaped off from it in a high flip. Tempest proceeded in his training of battle to fight his way through to the farther side of the boat.

He reached the siren as she started to crawl, scream, and plead her way to her elbows desipite the quick slaying that the pirates engaged with. The horn on her forehead started to protrjde outward and glow. The collection of a crimson beam channeled engergy there at the center of the bone and was preparing to shoot outward.

However, Tempest reached the area before the attack could initiate. He stomped his foot to her neck; crushing and choking her as he bent down to collect the knife. It was nearly a grim scene for the siren still did look half-human. Tempest acted though as he hadn't cared and stabbed the blade to the siren's forehead. She screamed an outcry that remained unholy and full of terrors while Tempest took full control of the horn and carved it out from her head.

He straightened his back afterwards with vicorty at grasping the bloody object. "Got it-"

No sooner had he cheered this, had another siren's tail wrapped around his neck. Tempest growled in anger and struggled as he was being airborne.

A seperate group of sirens began to climb onto the ship in their desperation to feed-or possibly feed their young. They reached for Leliana and the captain with their demure charm-a visual display of loveliness that was difficult for any mortal to resist.

Tempest was getting lifted higher into the air. He tried to blow the horn but was soon tossed like a ragdoll to a seperate siren in the air. The horn dropped from his possession to land somewhere on the boat. He cursed in Tevine and arched his back into a curve to swat the blade in his hands at the beast. It was luckily a connection, so Tempest was greatful that he didn't have to use magic yet. (Because that would destroy his other self if the crew knew he possessed magical powers. They'd turn against him and disown him.)

So, down Tempest plummeted towards the ocean after being carried nearly that far off. "I HATE SIRENS-!-"

*Splash!* The ocean welcomed his back hard in a backwards belly-flop; which was actually a version of the broken jacknife. Once he had hit underwater, he was gone, and the men were left with the horn to defend for themselves, but no one seemed to know what to do with the horn-or why it had been so important. Thus, by now, it was discarded amongst the crew as they tried to defend their lives against the monstrous sea predators.

Leliana rolled her eyes away from Tempest at that point as he eagerly agreed to seeing her arrive when she did. She couldn't respond though as the tail of the siren wrapping around something caught Leliana's attention to look over to it. By that time, she heard Tempest speak of how much he hated sirens, which made her chuckle lightly under her breath.

"Here I thought you would like them." She replied with grabbing another arrow from her quiver. "They do have a womanly figure after all." Leliana teased as she released the arrow she positioned towards one of the many sirens that were trying to make their way onboard. Thankfully it seemed none of the crew noticed her yet, so Leliana helped in what manner to hold the ship in their possession. After all she didn't prefer to be fish food on this day.

When Tempest ordered his calls towards the crew and then looked towards her, Leliana gave him a puzzled look and dropped her guard. "And what are you going to do?" She asked in a worried tone, since she rather of had him closer than out of her sight. But Tempest moved too quick at this point and went to fend off the beasts. Which called for Leliana to turn back to give the crew cover from and sirens before they got close.

Even if Leliana wanted too she couldn't look back to check on Tempest to make sure he was still alive. Or at least still aboard the ship. Since her attention was on the buffoon of men for a crew to make sure they didn't lose more men then necessary. Behind her though, Leliana heard one of the sirens cry. It wasn't until Leliana was certain that she could pull back to look over her shoulder to see what happened to get a visual on what was happening.

After killing one of the closer sirens, Leliana glanced over her shoulder with a loss of breath to see Tempest across the ship holding some object. For a moment Leliana sighed a sigh of relief and almost began to smile to see he was okay. But it was too soon for any victory as Leliana saw the tail before Tempest reach for him. Immediately Leliana began to run towards Tempest, but there were too many men around to make it there in time. "Tempest!" Leliana shouted once as she shoved her way though. "Watch out!" But by that time of making it past the crew and sirens Leliana witnessed Tempest being flung into the water like a rag doll.

In that moment, it felt like Leliana's heart stopped and without notice she ran to the railing of the ship to brace herself to look down to the water. "Tempest!" She called out again in hopes he would emerge from the water. But what came up the side of the ship instead were more sirens. "Dammit—" Leliana hissed as she stepped back and used her bow and arrows to impale ones from getting on deck. But while she was walking backwards Leliana tripped over something, losing her bow in the process. At first, she didn't see what it was as Leliana landed on her back. In a groan Leliana began to open her eyes to see Sirens making their way towards her and quickly. Leliana panicked and tried to search for her bow, but instead she grabbed onto something else more foreign. When Leliana looked to it to see it was the horn  
Tempest had before. In a panic and maybe part instinct Leliana brought the horn to her mouth and blew on the object which created some sound.

Leliana had her eyes closed at this point as she was blowing as hard as she could for one, and two she expected to be dragged down to the sea. But when she didn't feel anything grabbing on her as it should have been, Leliana opened her eyes to see the sirens not only retreating. But retreating in pain. When Leliana saw this result she stopped for a minute to look for a close by crew member to toss the horn next to. "Keep at it. I'm going after Tempest." Leliana instructed as she grabbed the nearest blade on deck and jumped off board and into the abyss of water to find Tempest.

Being under water had became a gamble for both the sirens and Tempest. From down there, no one could tell that the bloodmage could weild magic, and Tempest relied heavily on the seaweed and undergrowth of the ocean floor to tangle and choke the creatures as they came after him. However, Tempest was still a mortal man, and as one he needed air to breathe. He was lucky enough to have timed his breath just before his head had hit the water, and he could manage it for a few more minutes while under the remaining pressure, but the fighting still remained as a struggle.

His body glowed from the power that he was using, and the light portrayed like a beacon for the sitens to follow. A small group of three that remained stubborn (despite the horn that was being blown from the shallow water and on the ship), in pulling Tempest farther downward. The two sirens at his waist were clinging to him, digging their claws into his sides and sinking their fangs into his ribcage. Tempest's imediate first fear was if those teeth could possibly puncture a lung. He nearly released a holler already, and a small bubble of precious air escaped him.

His arms moved slow due to the heavy force of water that continued to remain as a challenge if physics against his muscle mass. Tempest was pushing their heads away and summoning more seaweed to entagle them; to pry the first two off of him. However, the third siren used her claws and tore right into his pectoral muscles next. The blood blossomed like a flower bursting with color and the ocean quickly attempted to drain him. Blood tended to thin fast when underwater, but the more that he bled, the more powerful he bacame. With his mind control ability shifted onward, Tempest was telepathically exploding the brain matter of the third siren that was on him.

He was soon coated in a mixture of blood and flesh-a yummy soup for shark bait; if there were sharks in the area. Somehow, Tempest doubted it though. He wanted to stay postive-or at least hopeful that he wouldn't get eaten.

Reaching back to the water's surface, Te,pest threw his head back and quickly exchanged the need for fresher air. Right afterwards, he quickly coughed at the stench of the monster-blood and brain matter that he was covered in. A bath was more than desired; and still one of the last things on his mind. Due to his affixiation, and because he was surrounded by breasts (monstrous origins or not) Tempest hadn't noticed at how Vince was responding to it all until he found a little calm for himself. At the same time, he was a bit whoozy from the fight as well. Blood rushed to his loins and out of his body, but never enough quite returned to his head.

"Oh, for-Really?" Tempest groaned at the stiff hard-on pressed to his pants and stared up at the dark clouds rolling across thr sky. He heard the horn still blowing, and was thankful that someone caught on the idea at least. He didn't have to worry quite as much...

From the corner of his eye, he saw something red moving towards him. At first, he thought it was another siren. He turned and with his unstable magic prepared to unleash the next wave of telekenetic energy, but he recognized the fluid crimson in the water had not been blood from a fresh wound at all-but rather hair. It was Leliana! He barely managed to cease the energy in time and inched slightly back in his floating, as a precaution as she started to surface.

"Have you lost your bloody mind, lass?" He questioned tiredly as spots came before his eyes. He was loosing too much blood and fast, but he was trying to hide the fact and pushed her with weakening attempts towards the ship. "Jumping in monster infested waters... Confirming any and all suspicion to the crew of you-get your ass back on that ship."

After diving into the water it wasn't long until Leliana ran into her own trouble as well with the sirens trying to attack her as well. Some grabbed at her arms, ankles and shoulders to drag her under. Some were successful for a short time. But thankfully she was better equipped and could fend off the sirens. But this wasn't to say she didn't come out unscathed either. Afterwards there were scratches and pressure marks that would eventually turn into bruises. But it was nothing Leliana hadn't dealt with before.

Leliana didn't give herself time to breath as she began looking around the area for Tempest when the sirens ran off and hopefully for good now. In a twist Leliana faced the other side of the open waters to shout out. "Tempest!" In hope to hear something in return. When nothing came it felt like her heart stopped. Her whole chest tighten that it made her feel as if she couldn't breathe. The water around her was becoming darker and the more Leliana looked at it she noticed that dark color was due to the tint of blood swirling with the muck around her.

"Tempest! Dammit—Where are you—" Leliana huffed again in desperation as she turned to face another way in her search and swam further away from the ship. Each second that passed felt like a eternity, and slowly Leliana was starting to fear for the worse.

But then, out of nowhere, Leliana heard not only someone surfacing from the water, but them gasping for breath. In a frantic state Leliana turned towards it and saw immediately it was Tempest not that far off from her. If her heart didn't stop before, she was certain it did this time as she was struck by shock that he survived. Not that she didn't have faith in him to fend himself. But the more time that passed, the more she worried. Now that, that worry was dissipating and her nerves were in shock, Leliana began swimming towards Tempest as quickly as she could. With hope that another siren wouldn't latch onto either of them and drag them under.

Within seconds Leliana reached Tempests without a hassle and without seeing his fear at first when he believed her to be a siren. Though once she reached him Leliana saw the blood and noticed right away that it was coming from him and tried to reach out to him to help in what way she could but Tempest was either too stubborn to notice, or care as she was gently pushed towards the ship.

"T-Tempest!" Leliana growled as she looked over towards him with added concern. "Your bleeding. Be careful! – And did you really expect me to leave you to fend for yourself?" She huffed in response as she wasn't about to fight him and make his wounds worse than they already had been. "You might be a pain in the ass but you're not going to die on me."

Once they reached the ship Leliana quickly climbed back on deck and awaited Tempest to follow. Though once she reached the top and passed the railing she saw a few curious looks glanced her way that caused her chuckle nervously and regret not listening to Tempest's warnings. The one time he had to be right. It had to be now. Of all the damned times. In a groan she pretended to be 'invisible' to the men instead by not saying a single word as she began wringing out her clothes as she stepped past, or tried to past the men to get back to the cabins.

"And what do we have here? A woman on board our ship?" Asked one of the crew men as they grabbed ahold of Leliana's arm to stop her in her tracks and bring her closer.

"Shit—" Leliana whispered under her breath with an added yelp as she looked over to the man with a steady glare. "If it wasn't for this woman half of you men would have been eaten alive. Now if you don't mind I would like to return to my room to get these wet clothes off—"

"Oh I can help with that." Cheered the man with a tug of Leliana's arm to try and lead her away. "That and many other things."

Waiting for Leliana to have climbed back on board, Tempest had followed pitifully and weakened. He was still rapidly bleeding out; to the point that he was dizzy. He groaned and turned to his side, trying to hug whatever warmth that he could but the water from the depths below had already froze him down to the marrow.

"Fuckin'-Sirens..." He mumbled and breathed heavily between coughs for air and choking out water.

His hearing had been fading in and out as well, but he certainly felt the abrupt coldness from when Leliana had moved away. He looked from one eye past the salt water stinging his sight, to see one of the pirates attempting to force his pressance upon her. Tempest had seen the sorted behavior before, and it wasn't just from the crew that he traveled with - but also from fellow slavers as well. The flashbacks and spots to his eyes was proving too much; that Tempest couldn't control the glowing tell-tale of a bloodmage running through his veins. (Not to mention of what was staining out onto the deck.)

Tempest stumbled forward upon standing up and jabbed the pirate nearly in a blinded side towards the man's temple in order to have him release Leliana. His arm extended then, grabbing him by the collar and turned the man to face the edge of the ship's railing.

"You scurvy little shit!" Tempest seethed and pressed with all his might to topple the man overboard, if he could have. "Do you really want to get your dick wet that fucking bad?"

"Tempest!" The Captain shouted and stepped down from the helm.

The man of a much broader authority waded through the crowd and scowled at the extreme sense of mutiny almost trying to take place. Though, he did pause briefly much like the others, who recognized the obvious signs of magic glowing from Tempest's skin, and the smoke that pooled around him like a sickening smog. Tempest looked diseased and about as deadly as he truly had been; which gave everyone room to pause.

"Tempest, back off. Now." Captain Mad Eye barked again, but had yet to draw his sword on him.

Tempest snarled and flung himself away to push the man back towards the remaining crowd that stared at him in fear. When he pointed at them, they cringed and trembled in an expected attack-but nothing came.

"Ungrateful slobs-all of you! We're still in the middle of a fucking sirens nest, and you have the supidity to worry about a pair of tits!" Tempest scowled from his clumsy stance. "She's not a slave, she won't be treated like one on this ship or any other, and if you milk-sops want to stay alive, I suggest each of you take turns blowing that damn horn and rowing this ship out of this area fast!"

"Who do you think died and put your sorry ass in charge in charge? You're almost half-dead yourself!" Captain Mad Eye warned him.

"So are you." Tempest retorted and paused to wipe away the access water from his face.

Mad Eye paused for a moment in thought nodded before scowling back to his crew. "Well, you heard him. Its not like we moved from the hell-hole! Get your sorry asses in gear and back to work!"

The crew groaned, but moved all the same while Tempest finally began to lean more to the railing to keep from collapsing to the floor. He felt the Captain's eyes still watching him with the given remained clear still. They knew each other well, but Mad Eye didn't enjoy his authority being upstaged either.

"I'm sorry... It shouldn't happen again." Tempest grumbled and tried to control the magic around him to cancel it out and try to pin the thought on just an illusion from fright and momentary madness.

Leliana was too busy struggling to get away in any way she possibly could from the man. So, when Tempest even began to step in and take matters into his own hands. She hadn't noticed such until she saw him from her peripheral. "Tem-" Was all but a broken whisper as she was cut off by the sudden hit he gave to the pirate trying to drag her away.

"T-Tempest!" Leliana called out clearer as she ran over to him in fear for his own safety since he was already bleeding as it was.

The man on the other end was unable to move or talk, or so it seemed. The railing Tempest had the man pressed against, kept the pirate from being able to get much of a word out for protest.

"Please Tempest, don't do this… Its okay really. I'm fine." Leliana pleaded in hope he would stop for his own well-being. She didn't know what else to do. Tempest was a stubborn man. One of the most headstrong she had dealt with. She just hoped she could reason with him somehow. If she could just break his concentration of death on the pirate and instead focus on her, she knew she could persuade him let this all go. But thankfully Leliana didn't have to worry about any of this, as the captain of the ship stepped in when needed.

Right away Leliana sighed with relief as her grip that she didn't know she had on Tempests arm loosened to look back at the captain as he approached. For the most part, she kept silent. Figuring it was best since she was around a bunch of men. Most of which that didn't have manners. Though when Tempest let go of the other man, she watched as the pirate stumbled back to his crew and tempest acted as if his wounds were superficial. Anyone that knew better would have known how close Tempest was to passing out but it seemed most of these men just feared for their life. Probably best since Tempest didn't need to thrashed around anymore than he had.

Once Mad Eye began barking his orders to his crew, Leliana slowly approached Tempests side without hesitation. His blood magic or anything of the sort that was about him didn't scare he one bit as it might have the crew. All he was to her was Tempest, so without a word she offered him some support if he needed it. Which he did, the real question was if he was going to take it or not. "There's no need to say you're sorry about anything." Leliana said to him in response as she eyed the crew around them working to sail the ship from the nest and to their primary destination. "You need to get patched up Tempest, c'mon… Let's go get you to the cabin… Okay? You won't be use to anyone dead."

Leliana didn't take no from an answer from Tempest. As she lead him to the room, she grabbed a few things that were needed along the way. Alcohol, for drinking and sanitizing since there was no telling if there was any fresh 'clean' water to clean Tempest's wounds. As well as some bandages. As the two got to the room Leliana led Tempest to the bed and waved a single finger to him as if ordering him to stay. "Don't move…" She instructed, as she dropped the belonging that were needed on the bed and looked to Tempests torn shirt that clung to his skin.

With a reach, Leliana pulled out her knife and began cutting his shirt off from the top to the bottom, until she reached the center and could tear the rest down. "I swear you're an idiot…" She grumbled in a wring towards his wounds that she took a peak at before gently, and carefully removing the rest of his shirt. "Going off like that. In this state... What were you thinking?"

Leliana reached again, this time to grab the bottle of alcohol that she opened. "I would look away if I were you." Leliana warned before pouring the alcohol over each wound to disinfect before she could do anything further.

"You did see me being thrown to those icy depths against my will, aye?" Tempest managed to question in between Leliana chewing him out.

He didn't have much strength to reallg argue against her opinion to the matter though. In fact, most of his recollection to the battle itself had seemed like a blur due the bloodloss. The only thing he tried to keep a focus on was to keep Vince from taking over in some form of a frenzy. He knew that Vince probably would have-and in doing so would have gotten himself killed. Tempest didn't like the thought of dying...

His thoughts were soon interrupted from the sting of alcohol that poured over his deepest wounds. Tempest winced and whined like a toddler recieving their first implication of pain. His right hand lurched to grasp Leliana's thigh firmly while his left sank into the blanket next to him. His reaction was pathetic for a soldier-but Tempest was drained and the pain only inflicted other responses instead of simply pain.

He was already hard from his swim with the sirens, and Vince had no intention of tuning down that reminder. Plus, Tempest responded positive to some forms of punishment. His cock pressed tighter to the hem of his slacks's optional opening, and Tempest's growling from that given pain had seemed to smolder into groaning of pleasure. Tempet took the bottle finally and drank a few swallows for himself.

"-Aye, lass. Do it again... My dick is so hard by now; I could hunt with it." He muttered and massaged Leliana's inner thigh. Tempest's fluttered to a close peacefully as he spoke drunk. "A little... Higher... Must you do that right now? C'mere."

Leliana couldn't have jumped any higher than what she did when she felt Tempests grip against her thigh. A grip so tight that it made her yelp due to that surprise more than that slight pain that came from it. All this time Leliana was unaware of Tempest's hard-on. After all she was more concerned with making certain he didn't bleed out and die right before her eyes. So, when she looked down to the grasp he had, and saw the lining of his hardened cock, Leliana had forced a gulp down her throat.

"Tempest… You need to contain yourself." She responded back as she noticed the gap between them began to close and the alcohol escape her grasp. Not only this but she felt his hand massage her thigh, which caused a soothing sound of pleasure to pass through her lips. After all she was still in her wet clothes from head to toe, and just feeling the warmth of his hand made her body ache in ways she didn't need right now.

Leliana almost began to lean to him then, with a search for his lips through her heavy eye lids. But when she looked down she saw his wounds again and whined before pulling back. "You need this taken care of. Then you need rest. You 'don't' need to do any vigorous movements that will cause you to bleed out more."

In a reach towards his cheek with her hand Leliana leaned in to kiss Tempest's cheek, then his jawline, and his neck lastly. Each kiss led her to lean closer to him and able to reach across him also to reach for the bandages that were on the opposite side of the bed from her. "If your good." Leliana stated with leaning back to get the bandages ready by unraveling them. "Then you might get a surprise and this 'surprise' doesn't require you to do anything. So, I don't have to worry about you even more than you managed to make me worry." Leliana explained as she began wrapping the bandages around him in a process that seemed never ending with how many wounds he had.

After she was finished, Leliana tossed the remainder of the bandages to the other side of the bed. Her eyes were fixated upon the bandages until she tore them away to look up at Tempest with a worried expression still. "Don't struggle." Leliana informed as she pressed gently on one of his shoulders to force him to lay back on the bed. In the process Leliana climbed on top of Tempest gently to straddle him. Each of her hands at that point cradled both sides of his face as she leaned in to kiss his lips gently at first, until it ignited with more passion. Those same kisses lead to her trailing down Tempests neck again and lower towards his chest. Places where she knew didn't have wounds, until she reached the hem of his pants. This, of course, called for her to kneel at the edge of the bed where she looked up to him momentarily with a curious nature. This soon transformed into a mischievous smirk as Leliana playfully nipped at his slacks where Tempests hard on was.

"I'm not sure if you even deserve this… After everything you've put me through." Leliana teased with a tug that was gentle yet still forceful to begin removing his pants.

A groan escaped Tempest as Leliana responded with a sense of rationality that he lacked. He couldn't help it though with little blood returning to his brain; being more replaced with alcohol. It didn't take much of course because his system was empty already.

"You worry too much." He pouted in a whimper.

So when she leaned to him with kisses floating around him, Tempest's breathing increased slightly. He tried in blinded attempts to return what given affection that he could and smiled when he heard her final agreement. He moved to sit up when she guided him to do so, in order for the bandages to be put on. Trying to ignore the dull sting of his injuries due to the alcohol seeping into them, Tempest hissed slightly betwwen his teeth and took another drink.

"Aye, I'm always good, lass. You should know that by now." He quickly teased and placed the bottle to rest near his hip. Moments later after she finished, he gave little protest as she started to guide him back down towards the mattress.

He wanted to hold her, and Leliana was teasing him with this distance she continued to keep. When she straddled him, Tempest was quick to lean up and return her given kiss. He tried in a rush to have pushed for more, in any signal that he could give. His tongue licked along her bottom lip, temoting her to give in to an unspoken request; his hand from at her thigh slid more towards her backside and groped the flesh there accordingly. But she was moving downward and Tempest could only trail his hand up along her back as Leliana moved on a path of her own. He took a final sip of the whiskey and placed it on the nightstand closest to him by the bed.

"Aye, lass; well deserved." Tempest tried in reassuring her and lifted his hips in the quick rush to help in removing those wet clothes.

There was a small sense of relief the moment that the region around his loins had been freed from constrainig clothing. Tempest was quick to grab himself right at the base of his length and angled it more appropriately for some form of receptive attention. He was clearly eager and locked in that needed haze to have physical contact-any form from Leliana at that considerable point, for he didn't want any nightmares of sirens or to have Vince grow impatient.

Leliana's breathing was caught in her throat as she felt the similar and softer touches from Tempest around her. There was no denying how much she craved for his attention. But Leliana defiantly had more restraint that Tempest, and she wasn't going to let him do anything that would have made him bleed out even worse. So when she felt him even becoming too excited, and moving too much to aid in the process of removing his pants caused Leliana to look up at him. Her expression was a disappointed, annoyed, blank stare. Her hand slapped at the bareness of one of his hip in a playful notion that still held some kind of punishment.

"Don't you remember I told you 'not' to move once we got in this room? That still implies to right now too." Leliana reminded as one of her eye brows perked up in a curious manner to see if he was listening now. Why he had to be so stubborn was beyond her.

Other matters were more pressing though, as Leliana noticed when Tempest was quicker than her own self to take hold of his girth and display it to her. The very audacity of his behavior was enough to cause Leliana to let out an amused sound past her lips. While her hand took hold partially over his own and around the thickness of him.

Leliana wasn't certain as to when Tempests hard on appeared, but she wasn't about to let him wait long since it was noticed his patience was stretched thin for one reason or another. How he even had the stamina to still be awake for this was crazy enough. He should have been knocked out from the blood loss. So a part of her hoped. Prayed even that Tempest would have his sexual desires sated and would be able to sleep after this.

In moving over his hardness Leliana parted her lips slowly when she reached the tip of his manhood to taunt first with a flick of her tongue. Probably not a smart move on her part, since she felt his body tense for a moment. In response her other hand that was free from holding him, smoothed up the side of his leg and hip. It was her own subtle attempt to sooth him before torturing him more. Leliana didn't stop there, as her full attention was at tip. Where she swirled her tongue around him before closing her lips around the softer part of his hardness to suck next.

When Leliana believed to have tortured him enough she used what wetness was around him from her saliva to maneuver her hand in an up and down pattern along his length. After the second or third time of doing this she dipped her head down further and took in most of his length. Her tongue cradled the base of his cock perfectly as a suction as with each movement she made back up her hand went with so Tempest wouldn't have a moments break.

He cooed in a pleased hum when she slapped him; ignoring the empty glare that Leliana attempted to intimidate him with. What was there to worry over, by then? He believed he was already going to recieve what his body needed, so taking a little delight in her decipline could easily be overlooked.

She placed her mouth over his hardness expectedly, and Tempest inhaled as much that his lungs could fill with air. His muscles tensed and slowly loosened upon feeling Leliana run her hand along his side as well. Carefully, Tempest started to exhale and center his focus completely towards his eager and responsive erection.

"Aye... Like that-" He started to breathe and felt his voice hitch in his throat once Leliana started to tease him more. His eyes closed tight as his hands searched to find the top of her head. Tempest's fingers threaded through her hair in the lazy attempt of massaging her scalp, as well as having something for himself to hold onto.

He held back a moan; feeling his cock twitch under her control and Tempest hungered for that given release soon. Thankfully for him, Leliana was nearly just as prepared to deliver what he wanted, but after a while her hand proved more problematic than a complete enjoyment. Tempest wanted more - to feel more - or maybe, it had been Vince(?) but he didn't know for sure. All that Tempest knew was that he was driven to his instincts, and nine times out of ten, he acted on them.

His head dipped back in a slow moan and with his left hand, Tempest tugged Leliana's away from his cock. His right hand tried to enforce more control over her head; keeping Leliana closer to the base of his manhood in a deepthroat. With that lewd behavior, he kept her there until he felt and heard her reflexes for needed air. She gagged over him, and that tight uncontrolled suction of his cock was something exquisite and stolen. Of course due to his current arch, there was added pressure to his wounds in his chest. The clotted blood rushed with a seepage of fresh blood to stain the bandages more, and the excitement caused Tempest to twitch and thrust his hips a little more into that welcomed warmth past Leliana's throat. He couldn't control the reaction for that blissful pain, but the dulling throb that left behind it did calm him just a bit. He released her for the moment-despite what he would have done if he had the strength-and hummed a pleased tone as he sunk back into the mattress. The drizzle of precum glistened down the head of his cock and slowly trailed along the rigid shaft.

"That's good." He mumbed and opened his eyes to see by then his hands had left Leliana's touch for the moment. Once he realized it, Tempest reached back for his stiffened cock and held it in her direction again. "Lets try again..."

Leliana looked up for a moment when she felt Tempest start to guide her hand away. At first she was curious as to what he had planned. But such thoughts didn't last long since her curiosity was sated when she felt Tempest guide her to take in more of his length. At first Leliana struggled, like any normal person would have done due to the shock. Along with trying to verbally protest. But that was impossible to do at the moment. Leliana truly believed she wouldn't have been able to withstand much more. But after a few moments of hearing Tempest's excitement Leliana turned over to his manhood in a more acceptable manner to maneuver over him.

But Tempest was still holding her there. It was constraining that she couldn't move much and even she was human and couldn't hold back the occasional gag or loss of breath. It seemed Tempest knew this and pulled her off just in time causing Leliana to gasp for the air around her and his lower regions.

"You're…" She panted with a short gaze to him. "An ass." Leliana finished before looking back down to him where she saw the pre-cum coming out. This time Leliana was no where near shy at this point in their… Well whatever this was. So she made no hesitation in taking the winning as a prize with a lick of her tongue up the shaft of his cock.

Tempest didn't have to tell her a second time or even the first time to 'try again' as she already began to reposition herself. When she parted her lips for a second time she wasn't as gentle as she was the first time. In a form of her own bittersweet payback she didn't give him what he wanted, instead she grazed her teeth across the hardened flesh before finally nipping the tip in a manner which was made to be playful. "That's for not giving me a fair warning." Leliana started as her hand reached for his ass next and pinched it where she could. "And that's for soaking your bandages already."

"Matter of fact—" Leliana said to herself as she began to sit up and look around the room as if she was searching for something. "Stay here, I'm going to find something." She announced and left the edge of the bed to find what she looking for. In the process, of course, she began removing her own pants and shirt due to how annoying the felt on her body. When she came back to the bed with nothing but her bra and undies on, Leliana hid the belonging behind her back and meekly smiled towards Tempest.

"You trust me right?" She asked uncertainly with climbing back on him and putting the things over his head so Tempest wouldn't bother to look if she distracted him with her attention elsewhere. That attention was first placed on his lips that kissed in a growing passion. All the while her hands searched for his own and brought them to pin them over his head to tie in place with the rope she found. This had to be done quickly, of course, since Tempest would fight it. But she wanted to at least try.

"And that. My dear Tempest, is what you get for… Well I don't know what. It's just something I've been wanting to do." Leliana admitted as she shrugged her shoulders to the thought. "At least this way you can't move and cause yourself to bleed more."

After mumbling that Leliana trailed kisses down Tempests jawline again, and neck then chest. Until finally she reached his lower regions once more and took ahold gently of his member to position him where she wanted. This time Leliana wasted no time in parting her lips and taking in every inch she could comfortably at first. But Tempest had made it known very well how much he enjoyed her deep throating him so she acted before he was able to arch his hips again. After all she didn't tie his ankles down. But just to make sure she pulled her hand that was hold his girth to hold his hips down with a slight force. Between each dip she made and turn to suction in different ways, Leliana gave off an audible moan that became more noticeable every time she reached the tip. She knew he had to be close that she didn't stop for one second. Instead she became more vigorous with determination.

Tempest laughed when she cursed him out; for there was nothing he could do except to have claimed the blame to it. He opened his eyes slightly and shrugged as innocently as he could. "I'll behave next time. Promise."

However, Leliana was clearly seeking out more for vengence, and Tempest hadn't realized it in the least. He grew quiet from the moment he watched her soft tongue directly lick along his shaft, and he tried his best to keep from taking full control on his own. She was doing everything that Tempest enjoyed, and even more. He couldn't take the delicate treatment for long-it just wouldn't work for him if he had been treated too gently. Tempest needed to feel each experiance, and in most cases the rougher or more contact, the better-with the exclusion of complete brutality or something only a Reaver could handle.

"Mmm... That's much better, lass... All the way down." He moaned in appreaciation, nearing his reached peak a bit faster than before.

He started to reach for and, soon between stiffling a moan and arching his hips, Tempest felt a sudden jolt of pain around him that he could only describe as delicious. His breath caught in his throat once more and his head threw back against the mattress, but Leliana left him just before another mark of his primal need started to slowly seap downward. He barely heard her words then and could only jump and wince from her pinch.

"L-Lass, I was so close-!-" He exclaimed, although uncertain as to why he should even announce himself as if to reward her in that fashion. He huffed for air; feeling the sweat form and mingle with the sea water on his skin. His eyes watched her in heavy excitement as she moved around with more ideas. "...Its alright to use teeth, you know... I don't mind a nibble or scratch-just... follow through, for bloody sake."

His eyes rolled back and he rested his head to tue mattress again once Leliana requested his opinion of his trust for her. He sighed and tried to ignore his cock twitching at an angle from his stiff position towards. "Aye, lass, I trust you... But if you keep this stop-and-go nonsense up, I'll probably fuck you till you can't walk."

She climbed over him, and Tempest only uad a short moment to realize to his approval that she was wearing far less clothes than before as well. She kissed him and Tempest was eager to return the kiss. His hands returned back to her waist as he scaled territory across her bottom; pressing her against him and grinding that hardness there. But there was a slight struggle there, that Tempest eventually had given in to her. He couldn't really fight much anyway.

"La-a-ss." He warned as his hands were suddenly tied together above his head. He pulled his arms to move a couple of times only to realize that he was stuck. He listened to her next reasoning and pouted. "That's hardly a reason at all."

His breathing quickened again as Leliana returned back to catering to his remaining attention. It was torture too close to home and memories. Tempest tried to keep his head from thrashing to side to side as Leliana remained over him. He didn't want to entertain the idea that it would have even give her satisfaction just to see how far she could have tortured him. He was reaching so close by then; soon desperate to have reached for her or at least have touched her. It was to no success and hearing her moan only added to his pleasure and mixed anguish.

"Leliana..." He attempted to warn in a different nature by then-almost pleading. But he suddenly had struggled to arch instead, and filled her mouth with his given climax.

His muscles remained tight and slowly flexing to relax back into the mattress afterwards. Taking in a few deep sighs, he looked towards her lazily in defeat. His quiet moans turned slightly more audible, but only for a second as his hips slid down and away.

"You are talented, lass..." He praised with a wide grin. "But somehow, I feel cheated... You can untie me now."

Tempest's thrashing was not just pleasing to her in an erotic form all its own but also amusing to in a sense. It may have been cruel to take advantage of this situation. Tempest was weaker than usual due to the fight with the sirens. So that meant she could get away with more. But she also didn't underestimate Tempest either. She knew if he really wanted to he could have used every bit of strength he had left even if it wouldn't be mindful to do so.

Which was another reason Leliana tried not to let Tempest get too excited. The last thing she wanted was to use up the crews supplies to continue to patch up Tempest, and in the end have none left when they reached port. So even with as maddening it might have seemed for Tempest, Leliana did try to keep his best interest at heart. Any time she felt he was maneuvering too much she did try and calm him in what manners she could while still concentrating on other parts of his body.

The time spent doing this didn't matter, Leliana even would have prolonged it if she could somehow. But when she felt the warmth of his release not only fill her mouth, but the back of her throat as she was close to deep throating him again. A whine followed afterwards due to the shock as she made a suction to the tip of his cock before finally swallowing what Tempest gave. Her right hand at that point grasped onto him next and in a firm grip she stroked her hand upwards to gently express the remints of his cum to lick away with the tip of her tongue.

He still felt tense to her, and it caused Leliana to look up at him as her hand let go of his girth and planted on the side of him instead. Her stalk was made then to climb on top of him and look up at the bound hands he mentioned. She thought about it for a moment, and it probably showed on her face as she expressed as energetically and all giddy like when she shrugged her shoulders. "You know I could Tempest." Leliana mentioned as her eyes shifted to his to lock her gaze on him. "But where would the fun be in that?"

With how crude that might have seemed Leliana had leaned down anyways in a reach towards his lips to capture for her own briefly. As when she pulled back what she expressed for doing this wasn't out of being cold hearted, but truly for the better qualities. "How many times have you fantasized about tying me up? After all this isn't our first round in the sack." Leliana teased with a nudge of her nose against his own. Obviously she was stalling for one reason or another. After all she managed to please Tempest, and even with how persistence her own needs were, she didn't want Tempest to force himself to do things that could be more harm than good.

"Andddd I did say you would get one surprise. Are you trying to get your cake and eat it too Tempest?" Leliana asked suspiciously as she leaned back and positioned her sex directly on top of Tempest's hardness. The warmth that radiated between them both caused Leliana to tremble and sigh. Thank the Maker he couldn't feel the wetness between her legs that was from her own excitement, since her clothes were still wet from diving into the ocean. She knew for a fact he would use that as ammunition.

"Tempest—" Leliana whispered hesitantly while gazing down to him, Leliana felt her heart skip a beat then as all rational thinking left her mind. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about Tempest that Leliana truly adored. No matter how much she tried to fight it, or swat it away, she was faced with it again. It was becoming a frustrating pattern since she didn't know what this feeling was. It was more than just lust, and that's what scared her the most.

"To hell with it…" Leliana groaned while gazing into his eyes Leliana began to lean down to Tempest and comply with the idea of untying him which was as easy as pulling one end. The rope was soon tossed to the side as she cradled one side of his face and gently dragged her fingernails across his stubble. Leliana assumed she didn't have to say a word since it was undeniable how much they wanted one another right then. So there was no hesitation on her part anymore on holding back as she searched for Temepsts lips in a heated frenzy.

His eyebrows perked up at the mentioning of Leliana pondering openly over her options. Tempest's smike was twinged with a look of bewilderment which mostly was given to entertain her thoughts in the process. After all, Tempest didn't mind playing the gimp once in a while (so long as his own pleasure had not been withheld) but he did prefere to be the one in charge. It was a part of his greedy nature, of course. Vince, in retrospect, absolutely demanded to have been the one giving orders-so it was rare (though compliant) for Tempest to have even remained at the mercy of someone else.

"Aye, lass; although, you being tied up and me being tied are two very different things." He answered her taunting question after a while and paused for the moment to stretch in a tahntimg pose of what he presumed as the irresistable sacrifice that she wanted. "But I never understood that saying... Of course I would want to eat my cake. Its my cake."

He heard her whispering hos name, rather for more attention or perhaps his taunting underneath her had left the impression he wanted was unknown. Still, he liked to have thought they were having the same thought patterns by then. Tempest rocked his hips slightly against the warm flesh of her thigh and her soaked underwear. The wet fabric left a slightly rough texture that felt rather interesting to toy with...

"Hm?" He hummed promiscuiously and closed his eyes to turn his head.

Tempest chose not to give her any further enticement than of what he was already continuing at the moment. He tinally had heard her agreement to his unspoken suggestions by then and it made him smile with pride.

At last, she moved to remove the rope and lowered back towards him for a kiss. Tempest turned his head back towards her blindly and returned the kiss just as eagerly; reassuring her needs that he was not about to disagree. His right hand trailed back down towards her panties, where his fingers hooked both ends of the fabric from between her conviently positioned cheeks. He pulled at the fabric tightly there, as to wedge her underwear right along the sliver of her crack; a tiny punishment for still wearing them before climbing on top of him. They should have been disgarded in his opinion...

He nipped at her lips and pressed his left hand across her back to hold her close. The minite that she began to move between kisses and an attempt to regain comfortability over him, Tempest's arms had tightened and he tugged playfully at the fabric to create a slightly annoying friction for her.

"What were you thinking by still wearing these?" He teased with the given indication of her panties and continued the slight tug back and forth.

That hand slid a little further downward to grab the collection of that gathered fabric in the middle and with a slight jerk that caused an audible small rip, he moved it to one side of Leliana's thigh. His hips arched and rocked by then until at last his tip had met with her entrance. He moaned a little then, in his given struggle to hold Leliana still and guiding her waist down in a slow thrust so that she could take all his hardness in.

Leliana knew everything about this had been wrong, she and Tempest were obviously playing a risky game. Sure, they might have been in a completely different time-line, with chances of getting caught of being intimate were slim to none. But even after they returned home Leliana didn't see either of them stopping. They had several chances to put an end to their secret encounters. But neither of them took advantage of those chances. If Leliana was truthful with herself, she didn't want time with one another to stop. She didn't want to leave him either if that time ever came.

The way he held her to the way he kissed her was something she wanted more of. Slowly she was craving it more and more often. Her whole body tingled with excitement when she felt his hands reach for her undies first and start to pull them aside. When they were tugged in between her ass Leliana whimpered between them before nibbling back to his lips in a manner which he did before her. Her lips were about to press against his in another growing, hungered kiss but she heard Tempest ask his question next. This caused her eyes to open more and look down to him with amusement.

"I'm wearing them still to get you hot and flustered." Leliana teased to him as she curled towards Tempests jawline and neck to nibble there. "It seems like its working—"

Upon hearing the rip of her under garments Leliana paused and looked down between them in slight shock which eventually turned to a pout when she looked back to Tempest. "These are my only pair here you know!" She whined, which wasn't something that lasted too long. Due to the fact she felt Tempest take matters into his own hands when he guided themselves to be connected. In that very moment of feeling their joining Leliana couldn't keep from holding back the soft, whispered moan that slipped past. She tried to hold it back. Seeing as how she was the only female on this ship and she didn't want Tempest to have any altercations with the crew.

Each of her hands didn't grip at his chest as she would have normally done. But instead were placed at both side of him where she could brace herself. Her arms shook due to the pleasure, and the strain that was put on them as she slowly began rolling her hips down to meet the base of Tempest's manhood. At first her pace was slow for two reasons. One to taunt him, and the second was to prolong this time with Tempest as long as possible. Not to mention, she had to be careful that Tempest wouldn't make himself bleed out more by moving too much.

"Tempest—" Leliana moaned as her pace began to increase over him. Her hand reached for one side of his face as she bent back down to claim his lips. It was a brief kiss that she ended to turn towards the lobe of his ear to latch onto in frustration. Her legs began to tremble and it wasn't due to how cold the room was either. But from the built up of enticement that Tempest had to be aware of by now by how wet and easily accessible it was for their connection was made. So naturally she fought the idea of getting anywhere near her peak just yet. Even if Tempest was known not to stop after the first round. She didn't want him to know how easily he was able to reach her limit, already. Or be close to it.

So, in the process of trying to catch her breath Leliana slowed down her pace, but she also reached to hold both side of Tempest's face as she leaned down. The soft petals of her lips crashed into his own in the beginning of an innocent kiss. When she opened her eyes to lock her eyes to his, Leliana couldn't keep herself from smiling as she pulled back. "I don't want to leave this cabin until we dock." Leliana admitted with softer moans as she braced herself with one arm and reached between their crashing bodies to feel their throbbing connection. "I only want to feel you here."

He chuckled to hearing the whimpering and warnings Leliana was quick to give him after the tearing of her underwear was heard. A grin remained there, that he couldn't wipe off as he spoke. "If you want to keep them, then don't tease me with them."

His growl softened by then to the rhythm that Leliana had coaxed over him. Tempest raised his hips in that silent agreement each time; rekindling his hardness to stiffen and arch more. There was no power struggle as of yet because there was a similarly and clear goal in mind, and most of all because her body felt good to him. Tempest wanted that connection in any form he could recieve it for as long as it lead to his pivoting moment of pleasure. He enjoyed the way she said his name, the feeling of her tightness around his cock, and how she nibbled and clawed at him with nails, teeth, and tender kisses in ways to attempt in keeping him seduced. Of course, it didn't take much but he didn't want the known easiness of his aggreements to have been made into a habbit.

"Aye, lass..." He answered to her voice and loosened his grip around her form to allow her more freedom over him.

Tempest found shortly that in doing so was a mistake. Leliana was suddenly slowing down her pace again, for whatever reason, and it was gradually driving him mad. He moaned at the feeling of her wet warmth coating over his cock, and sought to kiss and nibble along Leliana's neck as she came close.

"Why ... do you fight it so much?" He rasped and tightened his hold back over her again to regain control.

She paused to kiss him and Tempest shuddered at feeling her hand touch his hardened length partially embedded into her. She was still toying with him-or at least it had felt like it-and Tempest was losing his patience with being played with. So, he reached down to take her hand to move it into his capture, and had to shift his hold from her underwear in order to grab her waist from the crook of his elbow and remaining arm.

"And what about what I want?" He asked in a voice that laced with lust and frustration.

Tempest groaned once more as he suddenly increased his speed from underneath Leliana, and held her waist firmly in the air. His teeth gritted as he was clearly arching in rougher and faster thrusting in order to reach that one spot Leliana had appeared to have tried in running away from. She squirmed against his hold of course, but Tempest was too enticed to make the same mistake twice to give her that same control again.  
Finally, he felt that pivoting ecstacy from her: the squeezing convulsions around his shaft, slipping effortlessly and pulling with a suction that sukmoned his hardened length to stiffen and quiver in response. He moaned in approval and mumbled praises in Tevine just before rolling over with the remaining strength that he pinned her to the mattress instead. The movement tore at his gash along his ribcage from where the sirens had bit him, and Tempest hissed in response. He tried to have kept her attention busy and hazed between kissing him and giving her lust to him.

But it was his turn for his mind to be working, and Tempest pounded fiercely into her as he pinned her hands above her head; until at last he had caught up with her given climax. His face burried into her hair and his right hand reaching for the discarded rope while Leliana's moment of calmness. He took advantage of that moment and tied her hands together and tied them to the bedposts.

"I fight it because to see 'that' look on your face." Leliana replied with a tap on his nose with her own. It was obviously a joke, or perhaps she was telling the truth since she did seem to like to push Tempest to his limits. A part of her even wondered how much she could get away with him until he couldn't take anymore. So in making more subtle attempts to please him in other ways Leliana went to Tempests neck to nibble and suckle. The whole time during this process to leave her own temporary mark on him she kept a slow pace with her hips. Hoping it would be succfient enough until she regained her composure.

But then Tempest pulled her arm away from their joined parts and it caused Leliana to pause in what she was doing. Instead of fighting it like she could, Leliana stared down to him. His words caused her to tilt her head at him as the genuine question popped into her mind. "And what do you want Tempest?" Leliana teased with a rotation of her hips that made her let out small gasps between every few words that she spoke.

What she wasn't expecting (but should have) was for Tempest to take full control of her. His grip around her had been so tight, and Tempest was moving so vigorously from under her that it did cause Leliana to try and run away. But there was no success in doing this. Any chance she had before of trying to hold back from being quiet was far gone now too. The walls in this ship were probably not very thick. So if anyone was within distance she knew they heard her, which had even been more embarrassing for her when she had to show her face.

Her face that was buried into the nook of his neck nudged towards the connection of his jawline and earlobe to fiercely kiss as she tried to catch her breath through whimpers. "Tempesttt, this isn't fair!" She cried in a struggle of moans again to try and run away from the onslaught of pleasure. "It feels so good, but damn, y-you're going to break me."

The wave of pleasure hit her hard and long. No matter what, after that point she felt like she was not only melting into his chest, but unable to move even if she wanted to. Her whole body trembled as she felt between her legs the spasms that occurred over Tempests embedded length. Among that she felt his own girth on the brink of its own twitch inside her which caused Leliana to twitch and mumble uncoherent words.

"That—" Leliana spoke briefly. "Was—" Leliana wasn't able to finish her sentence as before she could she felt Tempest start to roll over and trap her underneath him. In a growing fear he might hurt himself Leliana tried to stop him, but Tempest was too quick to distract her with kissing her instead. Even though she worried, Leliana wrapped her arms around his neck carefully and buried her hands into the nape of his neck to deepen the kiss they shared.

Each of her legs at that point bent at each side of him accordingly as she wasn't about to fight him too much yet on this idea. Because there was no denying how much they both wanted this and each other.

When Tempest moved over her again, this time more fiercely than before Leliana broke their kiss which manifested into the beginning of her sounds of ecstasy filling the room once more. "Oh yes. Right there." Leliana cried out in attempt to bend up to kiss him, but failed in doing so from Tempest being so rough. The force was so much that every movement they made Leliana felt her perky breast that were still entrapped in her bra bounce. The very thought of it made her blush as she rotated her hips by raising her legs higher so Tempest could reach deeper if he so desired.  
Not even seconds later Leliana felt Tempest's release start to fill her. She wasn't running away before, but after that she gasped for the air around her before trying to twist away from the pleasing pressure.

As Tempest began to rest on top of her momentarily Leliana closed her eyes and tried to catch her breathe. In that moment she couldn't keep herself from giggling when she felt his breath against her neck. "Wore out already? That was just round two." She said in another teasing manner. Which seemed to be replied with what she didn't expect. Being tied up. In a growing shock and slight worry Leliana looked towards Tempest with a pout that was put on for show.

"You aren't going to spank me now for teasing you are you?" Leliana asked with a perk of one of her eyebrows towards him. "If you leave marks I'm entitled to leave a few on you." She stated as she tried to tickle him by running the base of her foot across the back of his leg. In a stretch of her leg her foot reached his next to drag her toes across the bottom of his feet. "I promise to be gentle if you do."

Her teasing words made him laugh between his heavy breathing. Tempest waited until her questions seemed to almost show hints of worry. She even attempted to bargain and Tempest pushed himself slightly off and away from her. His hands pressed down towards the crease from where his thighs connected to his hips, and he grinned with a flash of victory and excitement in his eyes.

"Entitled, you say? Now, that's a good one... You're about to learn the difference between us when captured." He told her and slid his hands down towards her thighs next.

Tempest squeezed her muscles there; massaging his touch and giving her thighs a little jiggle before at last raising his hands high into the air. He cupped his hands so that the sting he brought down from his slap wouldn't have been as painful as it might have looked. The trick had to make it look bad but to remain alluring still. His aim remained at both of her sides from here her ass remained protected still.

"See, lass. I told you..." He teased and looked towards the night stand. Leaning to that side, Tempest moved over Leliana's left leg to grab the remaining aIcohol before repositioning himself back in front of her. "I don't mind a little pain, as long as I'm promised pleasure-but you... seem pretty keen on denying my that pleasure until you just can't maintain your control as the one in charge anymore."

He took a long sip of the rum and licked his lips, looking down towards Leliana's opened flower before him. His left hand reached down and vigorously moved over her clit. Tempest took another drink as he continued to watch her squirm against him. His hips arched in a slight thrust so that his cock slid into her, but he didn't move anymore beyond that. He wanted her moist entrance reminded of the hardness that she continued to toy with, now to know that it was not under as much of her control anymore. Instead, he pulled more pleasure from her by showing overwhelming attention to her clit.

His fingers moved faster until he felt the signs around him in showing that she was nearing a climax-or perhaps his massaging over her clit was growing her excitement to a third new hieght. He bit his lip then and pulled carefully out from her as his fingers had suddenly stopped. Instead, he used that same hand to expose Leliana's taunted and massaged flesh to the open air. Her tiny delictable nub had been bright red due to the firm attention and blood rushing towards her loins. Of course, Tempest grinned with approval and curled his back, scooting down to run his tongue along her clit to tease instead.

"If you can't be a Master, lass, then perhaps you shouldn't be a Master." He teased and held the rum bottle high above both of themselves.

He did this to remind Leliana of her weakness beneath him and of the extra sensitivity that he pulled from her. Much like the known water torture of the Arcane Magisters, Tempest dripped the rum in slow drips onto Leliana's forcibly exposed clit. However, he slid his into her to taste themselves and the rum as it dropped from tall hieghts onto her flesh. He'd keep her on that enticed brink for as long as he rum in the bottle or for until she came onto his tongue. Either way, she wouldn't have his cock bring her that pleasure again until she begged for it.

Leliana watched in amusement and silence as Tempest maneuvered her legs to a hold. She didn't expect him to go ahead with slapping anything on her body. So when she even saw the notion of him raising his hands into the air, Leliana began to widen her eyes. The connection that was made was less painful than she expected but it was still one that made Leliana jump and yelp once. When her eyes opened after the contact she shifted them back to gaze into Tempest's icy blue ones. Soon a pout plastered over her features next.

"So rough. I guess I need to teach you some mannerism's in the bedroom." She said playfully but also sarcastically since just moments ago she did ask if he was going to spank her. So, in a sense she did ask for this form of treatment.

When Tempest moved over her to grab the bottle of alcohol Leliana felt their connection still that gave a slight reminder of friction when he moved. There was a whimper that passed through her pursed lips, but nothing more since she didn't want to give Tempest even a bigger head than he already did. Even through this slow torture of not being able to do what she wanted, or to move the way she wanted, Leliana still listened intently. She couldn't help but to giggle in amusement to his words as he spoke about her control. "You caught me, red handed…" She stated with a innocent shrug of her shoulders.

With an intense stare Leliana watched as Tempest took his drink of the rum and looked down between her spread out legs and directly to her sex. The realization of it was too focused on his end to ignore. She was about to try and grab his attention soon by calling out to him since the more he concentrated on that part of her body the redder she was becoming.

"You're such a pervert…" Leliana mumbled as she looked away with a turn of her head. Though once she did this she felt Tempests fingers begin to massage her clit in a way that it enticed her body once more. She couldn't help but to have squirmed in protest and whimpered with pleasure among trying to verbally beg him to stop. But he didn't. When she felt his hips thrust once Leliana moaned in response. Either he did this to toy with her more, or keep her from being able to move as easily. Leliana wanted nothing more in that moment for him to continue moving, but even she knew deep down that these were hopeless wishes.

Her legs around his waist tightened as her hips arched to his torso. For a second she looked down to their connection and whined. "Why do you do this to me?" She asked briefly before watching the horror of him starting to pull away. Why in Makers name would he pull away? So many questions unanswered popped in her mind. But none were spoken as the moans were the only thing she could voice. When she saw Tempest start to position himself between her legs, Leliana bashfully looked away as the red tint that was over her cheekbones flushed down towards her chest as well. The single lick he gave first caused her whole body to tremble, and her back arched until she sighed and could relax back onto the mattress.

Her hands might have been tied but Leliana held onto the rope with her hands as support through this time. It was the only control she had from keeping her body from jumping too much or arching when 'she' wanted it to. Her thoughts were too much in a fog at this point that Leliana almost didn't hear his words. Thankfully she caught the last half of his sentence and chuckled as she nudged her forehead on her arm to wipe away the sweat.

Leliana looked down to him after that and smiled. The rum bottle was the least of her concerns as she did trust Tempest more than he probably knew himself. "Then be my Master Tempest. Do as you want to me. I want no one to claim my body but you." Leliana replied as she jumped to the first droplet of rum connecting to her body. She didn't realize 'how' much Tempest exposed her until that moment, and it was enough to make her want to hide somewhere. But she was trapped and exposed in most ways men wouldn't have done to a person they were intimate with.

The way Tempest pulled each sigh from her effortlessly and managed to draw her to her peak numerous times was maddening. She wanted so much to have stopped him in his endeavors and grabbed him by the shoulders. So, at that point she could have coaxed him to come back over her, and take her all over again.

It was obvious it was words that Tempest wanted. Each time she looked down to him, it seemed their eyes locked and Leliana could swear she could read what he was secretly trying to express to her. "Ah dammit, you're not just a pervert, but a jerk." She said in another squirm of her body that turned to try and escape his assault. "I know what you want, a-and you're not getting it. I won't… L-let. You. Win." She expressed breathlessly with closed eyes that were shut tight. When she reopened them, she swore she saw spots, but these were the least of her concerns as her whimpers were more of hindrance that kept escaping even with how much she tried to fight it. "Mmm, the only way we both get what we want is if you untie me."

Tempest heard her and couldn't help but to smile. He had Leliana spread before him just how he wanted, dripping the rum where he wanted, and teasing her with his tongue how he wanted. The taste of the rum splashing down and scattering into little droplets over his pallet was simply the needed aphrodisiac to his lewd actions all the more. In time, the further that Tempest continued with it the excersise, the more desperate she would have became. Water torture normally wasn't used for such a purpose; nor was it commonly directed over the genital region but as Leliana had announced before - Tempest was a pervert, and quiet proud of the term so long as to came from his victims.

"A Master is never concerned about what his pet wants, lass. He is only concerned with what he wants." Tempest finally answered her once he believed he that his own deviances grew to their own forms of impatience. He moved then to position her legs onto his shoulders as he continued im his proud boast. "And the only thing I really want... is to enjoy my pet."

He poured a harsher splash of the rum onto Leliana's clit by then, and lapped at the liquid as it made its trail downward. Tempest's lips enclosed around the tiny nub and he suckled the swollen flesh that begged for a given release. Over and over again, his tongue pulsed in between suctions onto the tortured spot which left it enough to have driven crazy any other woman he had known.

However, regardless if Leliana had begged or pleaded for anything, Tempest still would not have listened. He scooted up by then, which in turn had lifted Leliana's hips in into the shape of a backward "L," and her ankles remained to dangle helpelessly behind his shoulders. Tempest smiled menacingly and poured the rum in a few more hefty splashes down the front of Leliana's stomach, around the edges of her womanhood and lastly a large gulp directly in her entrance.

"Besides, I hear its not healthy to ignore what you truly want. So, if you truly want to do something, you probably should do it." Tempest advised while looking back up at her with a wink, and then held her body close with the same hand that held the rum so that she would not squirm away.

He tried to maintain eye contact with her right then as he lowered his tongue down first into her center. He tasted the rum first, since the liquid was pooled up, though quickly beginning to escape from him. So, Tempest had to chase after the taste, enclosing his lips around her center, sucking back in the juices blended of her, himself, and the rum. He pressed the bottle to rest against her clit on purpose as he continued in his feast and rubbed the smooth glass surface over her remaining gems to where he could. He moaned against her sex lovingly and worshipped every tremble and spasm her body produced whether out of shock, excitement or pleasure for him. The fact remained that it was for him, and it was to he treasured.

Pulling back, once he had lapped and swirled his tongue within Leliana's quivering hole till she was to his belief of being clean and himself satisfied, Tempest nipped and bit at her outter flesh, suckling there with light lovebites as well. "This may become my favorite rum..."

He moved back even further by then; repositioning Leliana's legs off from him and gathered the blankets of the mattress to form a medium sized pile underneath her ass to keep her position at an angle. Moving then, Tempest drank down nearly the last of the rum, and straddled Leliana's upper chest.

"Now... What else can the Master play with...?" He teased and rested the bottle on Leliana's chest.

His eyes took an interest to her breasts by then, and his hands followed in his pursuit. Tempest took both of her nipples into each hand, pinched and tugged in errotic gestures before resorting back to playfully slapping the small breasts and then grabbing them to make them jiggle for him.

It was so hard to concentrate on what Tempest was saying at that point. But she did hear him saying something about a master and that must have meant she was his pet at this point. The gesture of statement was enough to make her chuckle which was drowned out by a moan when he repositioned her legs over his shoulders for a better angle. "Oh Tempest, please you have no idea how much you're making m-my body ache for you."

Feeling the splash of alcohol hit her skin was like being dumped with a glass of cold water as her whole body seized for a second to let out an outstretched cry. He was slowly brining her body to another climax but when he managed to do things like that she was brought back to the bottom of it all to start over. It was nerve wrecking, and truly she didn't know how much more she could take.

If it was possible Leliana would have bit onto her fingers at that point to keep herself from making too much noise. But this wasn't possible so she turned her head to the side of her arm and tried to let that muffle her moans. But even that didn't seem to help. "I-I'm not ignoring a-anything." Leliana whined back in response as her chest rose high and dipped back down in deep breathing patterns. When she looked back down she saw his eyes on her and the intensity of it made her bite her lip to keep the whimper at bay.

No matter how much Leliana wanted to fight the knot that was growing in her core and was working its way to combust, she just couldn't. The numbness she once felt shifted to a tingled feeling that made her body quake and her vaginal walls clench. All that was there to grab onto was Tempests tongue, and there was no way in controlling what her body had done. She tried to squirm away with her aspirated sounds. But nothing was successful to the point of getting away from the onslaught of pleasure. Tempest had her trapped. Both mentally and physically.

As blissful as it was to experience Leliana was thankful Tempest began to pull away at that point. She was too busy closing her eyes, trying to concentrate on her breathing instead of looking at that smug look she knew he had on his face. "You are—" Leliana squealed with a paused due to the bite he inflicted over her which caused her to jump.

"T-Tempest!" She whined before withering away from him when her legs were positioned in another fashion. She watched with curiousty as he placed the blankets under her and then took the drink of rum. "Not saving any for me?" She pouted towards him that was added with a tilt of her head.

From Tempest spilling the rum on her Leliana felt her skin sticking together from the sugar in the alcohol. Whenever she moved her legs she felt overwhelmed with just being plain dirty that she knew she would have to wash up after this somehow.

"Mmm, when are you just going to give in? You can't deny your pet forever. Can you?" Leliana teased back to him as she watched his stalk towards a new part of her body. When his hold was taken against her breasts Leliana arched her chest towards the palm of his hands as in unison a moan followed with it. She never really had gotten the chance to catch her breath, that by the end of this Leliana wondered if she would have the strength to keep up with him if and when they stopped playing these games.

Speaking of games, if Tempest thought she was going to give in easily to his toying than he was wrong. There was one thing Tempest had yet to learn in full depth. That was how stubborn she could really be.  
With another whimper of hers filling the room Leliana looked up to Tempest with a flutter of her eyes, when she did. Her front teeth clenched onto her pout. "For a Master… You're treating me rather kindly." Leliana thought out loud towards him. "If I was truly your pet wouldn't I be on all fours while you show me your dominance? I know you want to fuck me Tempest, and I want you to fuck me. Show me how a true master treats his misbehaving pet."

Tempest liked it when she squealed his name in surprise. It meant that he had done something she didn't expect from him, and at times that could have been something well deserved. He turned the bottle then and poured another splash over Leliana's breasts after her meantioning that she may have wanted some as well. For a moment of playful thought, he nodded and tilted the bottle carefully towards her mouth to drink.

"Well... Since I'm in such a good mood, I'll share this time." He told her and watched as her throat moved in between swallows; timing him to tilt the bottle away so as not to have her choked by any means.

He finished the rest by then and returned his attention to her breasts; playing with them idly while listening more to her negotiation. Tempest saw it more as her complaints though; since she clearly was not getting the full extent of her pleasure returned to her. Despite this being seen as a problem to other forms of equally agreed sex, for Tempest to see the her noted attempts of discussion to do as she wished meant that he was getting her attention. So, he complied in showing the same by listening.

"Well, for a pet you've really not misbehaved... Then again, maybe I am punishing you already." He teased and looked down towards his slightly hardened member. "You seem to want this cock awfully bad... But not bad enough."

His attention then turned to place the opened smooth nozzel of the glass rum bottle into the moist entrance of Leliana's awaiting womanhood. With his opposite hand, Tempest latched onto both of her nipples, in somewhat of a stretch (since her breasts were small) to pose them together.

"You haven't really told me where you want to be fucked, or reassured me that you won't prolong our ecstacy if I was to ever fuck you the way that you want. As a pet, you've only proven to drive my understandings to teach you communication without leaving you broken. So, you'll have to give a little to recieve a little, lass."

His hips arched and rocked from over her while his hand with that held the empty bottle continued to push and move within her. He moaned a little; pleased with the way her soft breasts still managed to give him the needed stimulated attention that he desired.

"See, lass... As much as I love that tight pussy of yours, I haven't given your breasts much attention lately." He teased darkly while looking towards her. "And you have yet to say, 'Please, Master, fuck my sweet, tight pussy,'... or... anything along those lines-really..."

"Not bad enough?" Leliana repeated in a whine. "What do you want? Me on my knees, while I worship you and your cock as its displayed before me? We both know I can't do that in this position or tied up even." She rationalized towards him, hoping her hints would cause him to cut her loose in a sense. If this was done, maybe, just maybe she could gain some control again.

The thing with Tempest though was that he had other motives in mind. Leliana could tell just by looking at him. She would have questioned him, teased him even to get some kind of answer, but she suddenly felt something foreign start to slip between her folds and embed into her. She knew it wasn't Tempest, as the object had been too cold. So such a feeling called for her to look down in a whimper.

"T-Tempest?" She moaned quietly under her breath as her gaze shifted back up to meet his eyes. She was relived to feel him give attention to each part of her body. Even when he grabbed both of her breasts to play with she couldn't keep herself from moaning, or arching her spine in a manner that would display herself in a manner of how much more she wanted him. At first, she didn't believe him when he said he didn't tend to this part of her body enough. But when she felt him show attention she realized just how much she ached for his touch there.

Leliana didn't understand why he had to be so descriptive with what he wanted her to say. All they were doing to each other at this point were playing with each other's power to see who could hold out the longest. Some might have said she had lost by now with how she begged him to fuck her moments ago. But even that wasn't good enough for Tempest and his rather stubborn personality.

She couldn't help but to have chuckled helplessly when he spoke again. At that point Leliana was between a rock and a hard spot and it felt like nothing she said would have worked in her favor. Because she thought she couldn't put together the proper sentence. Or one that would be acceptable to Tempests standards.

"Do you really think I could deny either of our needs at this point? I don't care where you decided to fuck me. It can be at the helm of the ship with everybody watching as you bend me over and take me. I don't care as long as I feel your cock in me over this bottle." She explained while trying to catch her breath which seemed like a lost cause really.

From within her she felt Tempest start to move the bottle within her. It might have been smaller than him but it was still enough to keep her stimulated and ready for him whenever he decided to stop and give them both what they wanted. Even though, Leliana still felt her body start to near its next edge. She only hoped Tempest didn't notice her extra struggles or whimpering. She wasn't about to give him the gratification of conquering her in this manner. She refused.

"Ah, dammit Tempest…" She hissed with a curl of her toes and closing her eyes tightly. When she reopened them they rolled before focusing on his own. "If you are so fond of my pussy." She started off by saying with a sigh. "Why don't you just give me 'everything' you have to offer… Or do you need my permission to claim what's already yours? You've tasted it, touched it, and fucked it. So, you can see how much I want you. Please Tempest. I'm so wet and I just want to be wetter with feeling you complete me and fill me with that seed of yours."

"I certainly don't need permission from a pet... Is it so difficult to believe I want to enjoy you the way I choose to?" He laughed where other lesser men would have been angry. Tempest had a patience that he tried to keep well excersised.

He looked down towards her as his hips had slowed. His hand from both of her breasts had loosened since he wanted her to stay comfortable. Reaching for her right breast entirely instead, Tempest massaged the weight of her mound fully in his grasp. He rotated the orb and pinched her nipple in a reminder that he was not always gentle.  
Tempest watched with a heated gaze at seeing how much more that Leliana was affected by his creatibility. Of course he had been no different, and he tried to show his excitment for her with his quiet display of his rigid manhood pressed between the folds of her soft right breast and her chest. Surely she had known how much that her sighs and moaning for him had turned him on in the process. So, he moved the bottle much fadter within her to see if he could push her over the edge instead.

"You're reaching... You're so sexy when you beg." He mentioned horsely from a collect rasp of lust in his throat.

In his haze, he tried to push her over the edge, but he couldn't have known from just watching and using a 'tool' on her. He grew quiet and suddenly stopped completely. Without a word, his eyes turned its fire towards the bottle that he carefully removed, and marvled at the wetness that decorated the outer rim and nozzel. Tempest placed it down to the floor and looked towards Leliana as he rubbed his thumb underneath the pout of her bottom lip.

"I suppose that'll do..." He mused and removed himself from ontop of Leliana.

Tempest moved to position himself more appropriately at her thighs. He grasped himself and teased her entrance with the head of his cock, just a little - because he was wanted to tease her for just a little longer but he couldn't for too long. She was too inviting and she did beg a little-he did notice, and of course enjoyed it. He slid himself in slowly pressing her to mattress. Tempest lowered his head, leaving kisses along her chest and grinding his hips to hit that reach they both craved. His lips xenclosed around her right nipple as he suckled the tender area to make her breasts perk for him.

"Feels better than that bottle, doesn't it? You like it much better." He rasped and ground his hips slightly faster against her.

He kissed her and reached down towards lifting her hips and in between shifting for balance due to the waves, Tempest's body slapped against her own. He moved carelessly to the possible need of being descreet by then. He wanted to hear Leliana's praises in any form so much that nothing else mattered. Over and over, until she quaked beneath him and couldn't squirm anymore. He moved towards her ear and nibbled her earlobe as his last few thrusts marked the feeling of Leliana clutching around his manhood like a cushioned wet vice. He moaned in appreciation, feeling his member twitching within her and filled her with his ecstacy.

"Mmm... You've got such a good little pussy." He nibbled along her jawline then before kissing her more. Pulling back slightly, Tempest nibbled at her lips and huffed in his spent lust. "Good and tight-"

Abruptly, he moved again, leaning back and reached for Leliana's right leg. So much manuvering was causing his wounds to reopen and bleed, but Tempest clearly hadn't cared. The more freedom he had, the more he sought to endure all that he could. His eyes practcally glowed from the unquenchable thirst. he was enduring, and the mixture of alchohol and raised vices being fulfilled stemmed Vince partially to the surface without much thought.

However, he hadn't seemed alarmed by any of it in the slightest. He flipped Leliana over even when she seemingly attempted to struggle out of his concern or her displeasure of remaining tied to the bed's decorated headboard. Tempest acted as though he had not cared in the slightest. He was the Master, and Masters chose what they wanted to do regardless if their pet pleaded or threatened. At least; that was the image of it all-anyway. In truth to the act of an equally partnership, the Master would seek the most pleasure out of the Pet; things that they themselves may have even secretly yearned for but could not express their desires openly. In that retrospect, the Pet would have more control than the Master, but it all remained as an illusion based on trust.

He checked in making certain that Leliana's position remained on the pile of blankets so that her ass remained lifted at an angle for him. Tempest wasted no time in grabbing Leliana's thighs -one in each hand- and playfully pushed them apart to have her body spread out of him more. The act alone had been mainly done because he was curious ro see what reaction he would have gotten. From beneath them both, the boat started to shift and Tempest's multi-tuned voice laughed in between slidding himself back into her from behind.

"Finally some waves! This will be fun..." He told her and slid his hands towards her waist to straddle her torso for better control. Pulling back and slidding himself back into that same warmth, Tempest resumed to thrust into her, though gentle and in sync with the slight momentum of the ship.

"You remember the old rhyme... 'Row Your Boat,' aye, lass? Let's hear it." He taunted her in between achieving each thrust and witholding a pleasured moan. "Row... row... row, your boat..."

Leliana didn't know how much more her body could withstand before it broke. She thought or suspected by now Tempest wanted to slightly break her. Which is what made Leliana fight every urge there was to moan, to tremble, or to give any satisfaction that Tempest was winning in this game. But of course, Leliana was only human. She could withstand only so much before letting out some form of approval out.

Without noticing it Leliana slipped a whine when she felt his hand pull away from her breasts and put his attention solely on one. When he pinched it her whole body jumped with a gasp. "T-Tempest!" Leliana reprimanded in a tone that seemed unforgiving for what he had done. But eventually she would have been too drowned by the pleasure to have cared. This happened soon too as she interestingly found her vaginal walls clench around the neck of the bottle for a wanted release. But Leliana tried to fight it by closing her legs tightly shut.

"I… Am… Not… Reaching anything." Leliana replied after hearing his boastful tone.

Why he had to be so confident was unfair. It left her helpless and at his every whim to do as he pleased. She wanted to run away, just because of the mind torture this had been for her. But she wanted every ounce he had to offer. It was a torn predicament she imagined herself being in every time they were intimate with one another.

When noticing his movement came to a stop Leliana's whimpers too ceased to a small hum of her voice. Her eyes opened then to look at him and try to focus through the haze of lust. "What are you—" She started to ask before feeling him start to remove the bottle which caused another gasp to escape her until it was free. At first Leliana wasn't brave enough to look at the remnants that were left behind. But as Tempest examined it longer than necessary she grew curious and looked which resulted in her blushing and looking away again.

"Pervert." She whispered as a peak was taken when he positioned himself between her legs. In a playful manner of feeling his thumb against her lip made her try and 'snap' at him. She probably wouldn't have looked at him if she didn't feel him move in the manner to position himself like he did. By then she saw the bloody bandages and began to pout to the image of it. She wanted nothing more than to say something to him about it but feeling the head of Tempest's girth press against her made her lose her breath. She didn't realize how much she missed the warmth of his ridged cock until she felt it. Then feeling him encase his lips around her nipple made her arch her body to his mouth as a sound of ecstasy passed her lips when she moaned his name multiple times over.

Her legs tightened around his waist at that point, trying in some manner to hold on. But his words of her liking this more caused her to shiver away with pleasure. "Y-You know I do." Leliana responded as she grabbed the rope she was still tied with for support. "Oh yes, I love this so much more. I don't want you to stop."

As she saw him lean down to kiss her Leliana returned it eagerly. Even when he started to pull away from it she chased after him for two reasons. One of them being that she knew kissing him would keep her quieter, and two she wanted that form of affection from him more than he knew. But him moving so fierce caused Leliana to throw herself back down onto the mattress helplessly when she couldn't keep up her strength or being able to breath in a steady pattern at the same time. No matter what she did to try and 'run' away from the pleasure there was no success. Her body was giving in and she felt it before Tempest. When her climax was reached her feet pressed against the bed to try and push away, her fingernails dug into the rope all while her moans were endless. "T-Tempest, no, you—you have to stop—" Leliana gasped with a twist of her body to try and escape him. But she felt then him start to fill her again with his seed, and that only caused her to wither more on the spent sheets.

From head to toe Leliana's whole body was tingling by that point and just as she was catching her breath she noticed the sweat collecting all over her body, but more between the mounds of her breasts. "T-This is hardly fair…" She pouted towards him. "If you are enjoying me so much you should untie me and let me be able to touch you."

Before flipping her Leliana looked to his bandages once more and began to part her lips. Before she was able to say anything she saw the glowing flicker in his eyes. The reminder of Vince. Leliana wasn't able to say anything though before felt Tempest start to pull out of her and quickly turn her over until she was on all fours. In shock of it all, Leliana had yelped before looking over her shoulder as best she could since she was still tied. "Do I really excite you that much?" Leliana asked in a teasing manner as she closed her eyes momentarily to feeling him grab her legs before positioning himself to slip back inside her with ease.

"Oh yes…" She cried into the mess of the blankets and pillows under her. "Do you feel how much I want you? I'm so wet. So sticky from both of our cum harmonizing… Harder Tempest. I want you to go harder." She pleaded as her eyes opened slightly to look back at him. She felt the waves that came shortly after that and moaned even louder with each one. The change of position brought a deeper penetration. So every time Tempest moved forward or she moved her hips to crash into his, her whole body quaked and ran away on response. But she wanted more even then.

"We're hardly on a boat." Leliana rasped back to him. "And I'm not singing anything until you untie me." She added as her hips came clashing against his in a reprimanding way for still having her submitted to him like this. "Don't you want me to touch you? Or are you going to be that cruel and deny your pet that little bit of freedom?"

Tempest felt himself twitch within her as Leliana aided in crashing her herself against him; matching their thrusts. With the added push and pull of the ship, Tempest had been able to stay against that wonderful spot deep within her a little longer than usual. He heard her words and with how much her yearning and vocal pleasure excited him, Tempest was pushed to even fight against gravity itself a little. He gave in to those demands of hers, leading himself to ram harder against her and relish in the tight squeezing that her new depths bestowed.

It took Tempest a moment before acknowledging at last that she was denying him the song he requested. Plus, she had wanted to have been free by that time. He almost hadn't have realized it due to the knot of bliss tightening more into a ball within him; but because she refused him a new twinge of mirth began to build within him as well.

"Hm? What was that?" He questioned in an excited rasp and leaned slightly back to look at her ass directly. "My pet is getting too bold."

He reached back between thrusting and spanked her bottom with a cupped hand to leave a loud impression of the smack and only a light sting to her skin. Three smacks had been enough to turn her peach-hue into a light pink splattered display of his fingers and wrist-but not the entire hand.

"On a ship, ... mmm... you sing, lass." He said while scaling his hand up along her back to drag his dull fingernails against her skin to mark her there physically next. He began to speak -rather than sing-the rhyme as it timed with his thrusts into her. "Row... row... row your boat... gently... down the... stream-oh, row-that's it, row lass...! Row that boat... Merrily... merrily-fuck!"

Tempest couldn't continue playing in this manner for long. The gashes in his flesh were tearing due to his persistant fighting against the momentum of the rocking boat. When the vessel suddenly tugged at an angle, Tempest had to compensate for it in between achieving the desired pleasure. It was mainly because he just couldn't seem to stop. Battlewounds and all, he probably would have 'sexed himself' to death, because even that pain excited him. The blood was mixing thick wirh his sweat by then as well, but he pushed onward.

With Leliana pressed into the matress and her ass still lifted at an angle, Tempest couldn't pace himself anymore over her. He pounded fast and hard as his tired muscles could allow. All the while, he breathed his hot breath close her shoulder and kept himself raised slightly over her with one hand agaist the pillows.

"Row... come and row-Cum, lass, cum for me." He rasped and clenched her hand with his matching own.

Lowering his forehead to her shoulder, Tempest held back his strength for as long as he could until he just couldn't anymore. Vince's hungered demands of lost self-control to her given whims nearly had left Tempest making love like a drunken sailor on shoreleave. Leliana remained tight and so very wet around him, and Tempest loved everything about her entire body. His cock declared the notion even more-so simply from the deep explosion of his release within her warm entrance. All thought of being "careful" about this encounter had long-since fluttered out the window anyway.

Stiff with sore muscles slumped over her-and within her-he moaned in pleasure. Tempest toon the moment of quiet rest to nibble against Leliana's shoulder afterwards. He licked the salt from her sweat and scrapped his teeth against her skin before turning to rest his chin over the mark.

"And that, lass... Is how a Master should treat his Pet." He mused for the moment, giving Leliana one last squeeze from the one hand that he captured.

He reached up to untie her wrists from the rope, and carefully moved to slip out from her to rest on his back next to her. The bandages had been soaked with splotches of crimson which reflected a light crimson glow from his skin again; proving that Tempest's wounds had been reopened to a certain grand degree. Naturally, he groaned and drapped one arm over his eyes tiredly.

"I think... I might have pulled something." He laughed and mused with a broad grin, "Oh, but it was so very well worth it..."

Leliana wasn't expecting as much reprimanding as Tempest gave. So when she felt the first smack she was in the process of guiding her hips back to him before feeling it. The sound alone was enough to make her jump before she squealed due to the shock of his and slight excitement. "D-Dammit, oh yes that feels good." She said into the pillows before feeling the final two smacks. The sting that left behind was just another sensation she craved for him to give her. Slowly he was becoming like a drug to her.

As he explained behind her how on a ship one sang she began to look over her shoulder. "At least you got the term right this time." She taunted with another crash of her hips to his. When she felt his scratching down her body she arched her body and trembled. She didn't care at this point how many 'marks' he left behind. As each one had been enticing in their own exciting way, and she just wanted more.

Even if Leliana wanted to sing along with Tempests melody, she couldn't. For the main reason being that each thrust he took buried her further into the mattress to moan. Her hands at that point were gripping onto anything. The sheets of the bed preferably as she tried to take a grip onto reality so she could hold on longer. Just a little while longer… But somewhere deep inside her Tempest kept pounding and rubbing against something that made her quiver. Her legs were practically giving out at that point and she would have crashed down onto the bed too. But due to the blankets gathered under her she was still propped in open display to Tempest.

"T-Tempest I-I can't… Oh my…. Fuck. I just can't hold on." Leliana cried into the pillows when Tempest began thrusting into her hard and fast. By this point she was out of breath and trying to hold his hand that covered her own. Before or maybe right when he asked for her to cum Leliana felt her body give into once more like the many, many times this night. But this one held a more symbolic meaning for her for one reason or another. She felt truly complete, pleased and happy. It was something she hadn't felt in so long that it almost felt foreign.

Inside her she felt their combined juices mingling inside her. Over her she felt Tempest slump over her back and in response she tried to look back at him. But instead felt the mark his teeth left behind which caused a surprise but pleased hiss all its own to pass her lips. "T-Tempest!" She said with a short gasp.

She knew though reprimanding him now would do no good so she allowed the pain to numb. "Maybe we should play master and pet more often." Leliana teased as she looked towards their joined hands he squeezed before he untied her and allowed her the freedom she wanted all along.

"Bout time you—Ah—" She began to say before feeling his still semi-hardness pull from her. Instead of finishing her sentence she looked back at him with a playful scowl. Since her body wasn't ready yet for any more 'friction'… Not that he would have known this. But she couldn't let him get away with everything.

When she saw him start to lay down Leliana followed in a careful manner. It was noticable how the bandages he was wearing needed to be replaced. But Leliana wanted to wait until the bleeding calmed down, along with his muscle before she attempted anything. "I think you did too…" She replied with a sigh before carefully cuddling next to him. Leliana truly thought nothing bad of doing this since the two of them 'had' done worse together. All she wanted now was to feel him next to her. It was where she felt safest ever since she left Kirkwall.

"We'll change those soon." Leliana spoke as her lips pressed carefully over his chest to kiss in an intimate manner. "I don't want you moving too much for a while. So get some rest… As you should have been doing before you decided to get all frisky."

He hummed in a blinded bliss from behind closed eyelids and underneathe the crook of one outstretched elbow. "Mmm... I didn't start any of that; you did."

He yawned then as he felt Leliana cuddle close to him and gave him loving affection beyond the afterglow. The extra warmth of a woman close to him was nice. "No complaints about it, though..."

He hadn't realized of just how worn down he had been once sleep was tempting to take over him. The rum, excersise, loss of blood, and spent bliss created a cocktail of rapidly increased drowsiness and light snoring. It was a bit that was barely heard, but the last increase of breath left a choke in Tempest's throat.

That had been when he heard Leliana's voice. At least, he thought he heard her; then more words came and he was certain by then. She mumbled a delicate whisper of "I love you" and sealed it with her warm lips pressed to his chest. He felt something a bit heavier resting there afterwards and Tempest realized by then that it was her head; with her ear close and attentive to listening to his every breath and heartbeat; which for the moment was increasingly scary. Tempest almost couldn't breathe with that thought in mind.

She had just confessed to him of an emotion that he could barely grasp into understanding. Yet, when he thought about it, he did push for her to make a decision at one point before this-but he was clearly expecting her to have turned him down. After all, Tempest had no social status to match hers. He didn't have the prestige or appropriate connections publicaly to even really be seen with her. She was a Queen back in their true time-line, and it was something that branded darker and more permenant into his mind from then onward.

He seduced a Queen...not once but multiple times. Her people may kill him, the Icon 'would' kill him... Blood of the Land forbid, she to ever claim to love a man who wore his heart on his sleeve and in addition to the equation, an abomination! Yet, it was not her fault because Tempest could not refuse her-and he knew it. Therefore, this was something that had to end by him. Tempest couldn't fully identify his own feelings anyway, and already he was close to being doomed for them!

He breathed slowly still, and tried to think of a way out of his own mess as he felt Leliana's body relax slightly more against him. It was not as if he could just vanish the next day (as he did to other women in the past), and he was never good at talking his way out of relationships either. Tempest didn't even know what was going to happen once they reached Kirkwall. He couldn't leave her, and its not as if he would; especially not now.

**********

Reaching the ports of Tevinter was a surprise for Tempest. He had thought he had set the course for Kirkwall, but there could have been an equally good chance that he screwed up the coordinates. He was in a hurry and navigation was difficult in the dark. It could have been worse though; he could have gotten them completely lost.

Leliana hadn't seemed to notice much. She stepped outside dressed and ready to meet the day. Of course Tempest stepped outside completely different. He wore a large cloak over himself and a silk mask over his face. He had plenty of reasons to remain hiden before.

Once they reached port Leliana quickly made her way on deck to depart from the ship. She figured this would be best seeing as how she wanted to avoid the pirates as they kept giving her odd glances and stares that made her feel uncomfortable. Sure Tempest was there to be a sense of a protector, not that she couldn't defend herself. But having a man by a woman's side among a sea of men did help.

After stepping foot on the docks Leliana saw they were in Tevinter. Or what she assumed to be. A dreaded sigh passed her lips then as she rather had not been there either, and if she had half the strength she would have smacked Tempest upside the head for it. But instead she was soon blocked from her path by a few guards standing there in silence. "Excuse me—" She said in a soft tone and tried to step forward but instead was pushed back.

In a groan she looked back at Tempest who she had seen was quick to cover his appearance. "Really?" She questioned with an annoyed tone that drifted off when she heard footsteps approaching.

The man that approached was an older individual and as he got closer Leliana began to recognize him from their time. He was the man that shouted and fought for her to listen that he was her father. In that moment of seeing him her mouth dropped open. "You have to be shitting me…" Leliana whispered to herself as she looked down. She noticed then that his attire was different. Instead of wearing more commoner cloths he was covered in a light plated gold colored breastplate. With a cloak that wrapped around his neck and then flew in the wind behind him. Which wasn't much due to the people blocking the breeze. He also looked much cleaner than she recalled. His facial hair was more kept to a standard that was presentable and didn't show much wear of traveling. When she finally looked back up to his eyes she saw him looking directly to herself and Tempest who he was staring at longer than her.

"My name is Artemis Escalus Silvestro Montague, welcome to the Imperium. I've been expecting you for quiet some time now." He announce with looking back at Mad Eye the captain of the vessel they arrived on. "Your patronage will be paid as discussed. Thank you for bringing them here safely."

"Wait—" Leliana interrupted as she stepped forward. The choice was a risky one, since when she did the guards acted as if she was gonna attack. "You had a hand in getting us here? Why?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow towards her and slowly by then began to order his men to stand down "Simple. I knew the moment you both 'arrived'… You want to get home don't you? I can help you as you staying here would just disrupt the natural order of things." Artemis explained as he nodded his head for them to follow.

Leliana didn't right away and instead looked over to Tempest for reassurance. If there was on thing she learned that was to never trust those in Tevinter. The only reason she trusted Tempest was because he was lucky, not to mention he was an exile.

"Come now." Artemis spoke over his shoulder. "I don't have all day. The job of being the Archon doesn't get a day off. You two should feel entitled I took the time to greet you."

Tempest looked to see the people gatuering around them, and then took a closer look that they were in fact soldiers. The scene was looking more and more grim to Tempest. Here he was, an abomination and an exile to the land that had cast him out. Well, to be fair, his mother was the one who technically casted him out but the Archon and his council approved the motion because laws needed to be upheld-and Tempest wasn't the best follower of them.

Tempest just knew that he couldn't show his face back home, as much as he missed it. His eyes scaled the tall buildings of stone and the statues of home. He could see the slaves following close in toe by three steps of their masters as they walked. The air still carried the twinge of old dust and crisp salt - which had been what Tempest could admit to himself he had missed the most.

It left him to wonder where his family was-of and when he may could have the opportunity to...

Hearing Leliana's annoyed voice next to him, brought the bloodmage quickly out of his thoughts. He looked to her innocently and shrugged-uncertain as to what probably annoyed her this time.

"I got chilly." He lied and attempted an Orlesian accent that would have otherwise made a pureblood to the throne think twice.

Seeing Artemis approaching them soon and Leliana turning her anger quickly towards the left a knot to quickly form in his throat. He didn't understand what Leliana was going to attempt in doing and to still remain successful! The man was well guarded, so talking probably been best.

"W-Wait, a second-" Tempest started to say but halted in his tracks as she spoke with Artemis.

The man stared at Tempest a little too long for his comfort. He was half expecting an order given to have Tempest in chains for whatever reason. He would be hauled away to the gallows and trialed for possessing a demon and/or returning back to Tevinter with poisonous obstruction to the land by breaking his exile. Tempest could just see the gillatine chopping off his head... the same one that was used to chop of his father's head -and with Tempest's help no less!

Thankfully, afted what had all been said and done, the man appeared willing to help them after all. Tempest's identity remained hidden and Leliana was looking to him afterwards as if his opinion had really mattered after she had already casted her judgement so openly. Again, Tempest could only shrug slightly and shifted his eyes towards Artemis for her to follow him. He didn't see what other alternative they had at this point.

Though, when Artemis mentioned something about the Archon, Tempest couldn't help the nervois laugh to escape him.

"Right..." He stated in short, but then noticed at just how serious Artemis appeared and it made Tempest all the more nervous. His eyes shifted back towards the guards momentarily and quickly his nervous laughter turned more into an awkward sound of clearing his throat. He stayed close to Leliana though, for he didn't want their decision to have became an extremely bad one by following the man.

"What?" Artemis asked over his shoulder when he heard Tempests disbelief about be him being the High Archon. It was a rarity for someone of his stature to be out in the public, venerable to threats. But Artemis wasn't an idiot and he knew the right steps to take to make certain he was safe. "You think I would falsely announce to you and all these guards that I'm one of most important people in the Imperium? Do you have any idea what people would do to me if I lied about this?"

Artemis left his words there as he lead the way to his home while watching closely to make sure the two were still following close behind. "You still haven't given me your names."

"Leliana…" She replied quietly as her hands clasped behind her and her eyes wandered to look at the tall buildings they passed by. While passing by the slaves and their masters Leliana tried to look away so she wouldn't become upset or accidentally start a scene. It wasn't like she could have changed the way of things here anyways. It would have effected their future if she did anything too crazy

"And you?" Artemis asked as he turned around once they neared the board tall doors that was the entrance to his palace. He continued to walk but in a backwards pace to watch to see if Tempest struggled when he put the spotlight on him again.

"I thought you were supposed to help us? Not know our names… Wouldn't knowing our just affect things more in the long run?" Leliana asked in hope that Artemis would back off on wanting to know Tempest's name. It seemed like it worked in her favor this one time.

Artemis began to nod his head in response and turn back around. "I guess you're right." He replied and opened the doors to lead them into the massive entry foyer. Artemis didn't give them much room to gawk. Especially Leliana as he cleared his throat and nodded his head for them to continue to follow. "Wait here…" He instructed the guards before taking both of the new visitors to the library.

In the center of the room Artemis had a pile of books stacked on one another that were on top of a table. It looked like a great deal of time was spent here researching. But it wasn't clear on what. Artemis continued to walk forward until he stood behind the table and braced his hands against the crafted wood. "Like I said… I've known you would be coming here for a while now." Artemis spoke as his gaze wasn't directed to them, but instead on the table. Momentarily his eyes shifted up once to Tempest and his hidden appearance. "So your from another time are you?"

Leliana nodded her head. "Yes… So you do believe us?"

"Partially…" He spoke, but within a few seconds he raised his hand and concentrated on a lesser spell that consisted of wind and gravity He purposely directed it to Tempests face to push back the hood, and forced the mask from his face if he liked it or not. Once this was successfully done he dropped his hand and a smirk appeared.

"… Luviar. What in the bloody hell are you doing back in the Imperium?" He asked and started to walk around the table then.

Leliana's eyes widened and she quickly placed herself between both men since she didn't know or trust Artemis completely yet. "Look! We're not here to start any trouble. We just want to go home!" She pleaded with her hands in front of her.

"And why would I help you?" Artemis asked with an intrigued expression that made him cross his arms over his chest.

Uncertain how to answer Leliana began to drop her arms. Her eyes shifted around the room until lifting back up to look at him. "Because… I'm your daughter. At least that's what you told me in our time. So why don't we bury the hatchet?"

"Why not bury the hatchet in his skull…?" Artemis groaned as he looked to Luviar than back to Leliana who admitted to being his daughter. There had been several claims, none of which were true. But he had to admit as she stood before him she looked so much like his late wife and lover. Not to mention her stubbornness was another personality trait of that feisty woman that he couldn't deny. He was torn.

Leliana tried not to say anything after that point, even after Artemis's last sentence. The last thing she wanted was to get them thrown into a cell or executed. Plus she could see he was processing all this information and trying to see if they were telling the truth.

"There's a prophecy…" Artemis said with breaking his silence, finally. "That two people from the future will appear. By them trying to get home a power will be awoken in one of them that will start the cause of many dark occurrences… That person is you." He explained directly to Leliana, as he walked past them to go to his other desk that had several potions and what not. There he began mixing some together.

"W-Wait… What are you talking about… I'm not a mage. I can't wield any power… I-I'm boring!" Leliana argued as she chased after him. "You got this all wrong."

"I can assure you I don't." Artemis spoke. "Who sent you here?"

Leliana looked between Tempest and herself at that point. To see if he bought any of these things Artemis was telling them. She for one didn't for a second. "A boy. Blonde hair, teenager. We weren't given a name." Leliana explained as she turned to keep her gaze on him. "Can you get us home?"

"I cannot." Artemis pointed out quickly and confidently.

"B-But why? I thought you could? It's known how well you are with magic—"

"You never let me explain the process. You see with portals… The only way to reopen one, is the ones that use the portal can reopen it. So unless you can use this—" He said with a pause to grab a wand that he tossed to Leliana. "Then you aren't going anywhere."

"Then what are you working on…" Leliana asked curiously to try and look over his shoulder.

Artemis didn't look back instead he began to clear his throat to speak. "A forgetting potion. You see, if you are who you say you are then I can't remember any of this… It wasn't supposed to happen in the first place. I must preserve the future."

"W-Wait… No, what does that mean for us then?"

"I'll put you somewhere safe… Somewhere not even I dare not go. It's where I store my darkest concoctions of magic or ones that are unpredictable even for me." He explained quickly and just as Leliana was about to call out to him to stop him Artemis gave a wave of his hand which then transported the duo to another room deep within the palace.

It was dark and cold. Everything in the quiet room was filled with dust and packed with different decorations, books, papers and more to the ceiling. Leliana looked around with the wand still in her hand and sighed. "Just great… From one damn frying pan to another… It looks like we'll never make our way home now."

Tempest looked from Leliana and then towards Artemis once he addressed him for a name next. His widened a little as he tried to think of a name on the spot. Festuce was a name that came to mind, but only because he the man who sexually assaulted Tempest when he was a boy-locked away in that damn cult. Oscar was another-but also another cult member. The only names he could think of in that split moment were all Tevine names, but they were also names that he wanted destroyed. Then he remembered quickly that his accent given was Orlesian ... ... duh.

"Mike-el-ange" He paused sinced Leliana spoke up to stop him; and thank the Blood for it because Tempest was on the verge of possibly barfing up the name along with the contents of whiskey still in his system.

He never felt more relieved than at that moment to follow as Artemis lead them towards the castle, and then even more-so that the guards were asked to wait in the hall. Finally, they were going to be lead back home. He knew it because this man was Leliana's father-or claimed to be-and he would care greatly about what happened to his bloodline. Certainly, he would.

Once they reached to the library, Tempest's eyes wandered over the many books stacked on numerous high shelves. It would have been a nightmare for Tempest if his task had been to ready any of it. He couldn't read; and scarcely could even write. Tempest always had someone else do those things for him-if and when he absolutely needed it. So, Tempest was quietly hoping that they wouldn't be asked to read any passages of some sort.

In fact, Tempest was pretty quiet throughout the entire visit so far. It was something about home and not having a plan once passing the city's ports that kept Tempest uncomfortable. He had to think even faster on his feet now. Be more alert-self-aware-

His cape's hood was suddenly blown back and the mask removed somehow by the wind. In a quick duck, Tempest tried to dodge and cover his face. However, he heard the intrigue in Artemis's voice. Tempest's game was over. The Archon's question only made more nervous knots tie in Tempest's stomache. Of course Tempest knew by now that he was in the dragon's den-so to speak. All he had to do was call for a guard and Tempest was dead.

"You know," Tempest fumbled slightly and quickly straightened his back once again. There was no point in hiding, now. However, he did move in the opposite direction to keep his distance. "I find myself asking that same question more and more lately."

Thankfully again, Leliana intervined. She was the blessed heroine of the day and Tempest could not adore her more because of it. Of course Tempest would readily hide behind her "skirt" away from the Archon in this moment if it proved to work. He listened to them speaking back and forth by then, and even a few times Tempest had to bite his own tongue to keep from making himself into another awkward position. He especially did so when Artemis started talking about prophecies and about Leliana having dark powers. No offense to the lass, but Tempest didn't believe in fate-nor did he enjoy religious talk outside of the common realm of beliefs. The only thing that really snapped Tempest from remaining as quiet anymore was when Artemis said he couldn't return them home.

"But you said could get us home!" He shouted from shock. Of course technically Tevinter was Tempest's birthplace, so for him-he was home-but that wasn't that he meant. He waited and watched as Artemis redirected their attention to a wand that he threw to Leliana. Tempest followed after her and spoke his mind by then. "Wh-What about me? I'm from the same time 'and' I know spirit magic."

The suggestion fell on deaf ears. Admitedly, Tempest knew some-but not a lot-just an understanding of the art, at the moment. Then Artemis moved away and the more he started talking, the less sense he was begining to make! What would it have mattered if the Archon took a potion to make himself forget his own memories when his meeting with them happened in public? He couldn't escape acknowledging the encounter, at least... and that would just lead the Archon into more paranoia and possible violent temperments later. He might even poison himself accidently, and that would surely change things...

"What are you talking about, 'preserving the future?'-We 'are' the future!" Tempest rubbed his forehead and started to scowl. " And we want to go back to it. Work on that potion after helping us, like you said you would."

He didn't get the response he was looking for; rather instead, the Archon was talking about putting them away like a couple of lab rats! Except for one major thing, that "dangerous concoctions" and "safe" never belonged in the same sentences so close together.

"You scheming self-centered pompous-" Tempest started to snarl in his march forward and soon he and Leliana vanished.

Rather instead for Tempest and his march,.he walked right smack into a statue of a nude female acolyte. Her stone breasts motorboated something awful to the front of Tempest's forehead and he groaned as he winced away from the tall woman. He looked around to while nursing the new injury that he had.

"Well... I was wrong before about this being Heaven... it's Hell..." Tempest grumbled with a sigh and turned to look back towards Leliana. "Only one thing do now, lass... Take off your clothes."

Leliana was too busy looking around the room to find a way out to notice when Tempest ran straight forward into the statue. Hearing him though made her express a deal of pain for him but she didn't give him much knowledge until she heard him ask her to take off her clothes. This wasn't the first time he asked her this. But the second. The first time he believed them to be dead was when they first reached this realm and it made her start to wonder how much Tempest feared death.

"Will you stop being a spaz… I'm not taking anything off. We need to find a way out." She said as she took a few paces away from him. "Look around… But 'don't' touch anything. If Artemis is afraid of this stuff there's no telling what some of it may do to us."

Leliana looked everywhere she could without having to physically touch or move anything. There was truly no way out of the room they were trapped in. No door. No window. No nothing. It probably showed on her face how the stress was getting to her. Just when she thought they were going to go home they were faced with another trail. This one seemed like one they couldn't win. The thought of it made the rouge sigh and halfway through start to groan as she turned around to face Tempest.

"Do you think he was telling the truth…?" She questioned on behalf of Artemis statement that it had to be her to open the portal. "Do you think I would ever be the cause of any darkness that came to the world? To people?"

Obviously his words were starting to sink in. More so than Leliana would have usually allowed. But the more she glanced down to the wand in her hand the more she wondered if he was telling the truth. "If that's the case… If I can open the portal. Perhaps only you should go through it. I can't risk going home and putting those I love in danger." She admitted as her grip tightened around the wand and she looked up to Tempest with a growing concern. The other night she recalled telling Tempest she loved him. It was a feeling she thought she would never experience again… Without noticing it Tempest awoke and pulled her out of a difficult time in her life. He wasn't only there to make her smile, but there to listen to her on late night occasions as well. These things added up and grew over time. Even though Tempest didn't hear her say those three words didn't mean it made it any less real.

"It's a risk I can't take. After all Artemis said this was a place for darkest concoctions and unpredictable magic." She said but when repeating his words she couldn't help but to have grimaced. "So it would be perfect."

"Well, this has been the second time we've been transported to another place and time. You can't blame my natural reactions to it." Tempest let out an exasperated sigh in visual disappointment to her response. She was always so serious; or maybe Tempest was about to lose his sanity.

He nodded in agreement to her suggestions and began looking around the place with her. Though for a place of chaotic and dangerous magic, it seemed pretty empty. The farther that they continued with the timid search, the more that Tempest began to hear Leliana's fears. He was quick to dismiss it even then.

"That's ridiculous..." He huffed and turned to her from across the way. "The man lied to us twice-this time right to our face-and you're about to take his steaming load of backwards hogwash seriously?"

He shook his head; wishing more than ever now that he had some medicinal treebark to chew on in order to ease the headache he was begining to have. Her wand was begining to look more like a decent toothpick to him rather than anything fueled with magic.

"I never should have given that slime the benifit of the doubt. I won't make that same mistake again..." He regarded with a self-reassurence before looking back to Leliana by then and seeing her insecurity growing. So, he walked closer towards her by then as he spoke.

"Lass, my entire mission has been to get you home. Its still to get you home. I didn't follow you into this place just to leave you in it." He said and shook his head before looking back to her eyes. "I'm not leaving this place without you."

Tempest folded his arms then and started to think outloud. "Now, lets try focusing on getting out of here instead of that old fart's silly nonsense... Let me think... Earth weilding is the strongest elemental and phyisical source of magic there is. It can bend bars and break stone... I could probably bust us out of here! That old silly fart didn't bank on that outcome, I bet...!"

He tilted his head then and pondered more outloud. "...Unless of course, this place is a on a floating island somewhere-In which case, it may take my magic a lot longer to concentrate with to use; but still do-able..."

Then he clapped his hands and rubbed them together for a planned mutra to begin a spell. "...Though that also means all of his precious crap could escape this place as well-but screw it! That'll be his problem to deal with."

"That's the whole point Tempest… I don't want to go home." Leliana argued quickly. "… I don't want to stay here either…"

She couldn't help but to have smiled just a bit when Tempest did mention that he wouldn't be leaving her behind. That the reason he followed her was out of his own choice, and that alone was something she needed to hear. Since a part of her believed he was just dragged here against his will. That if he had a choice he would have stayed in Thedas.

It made 'going home' when the time came that much easier. Sure he may have wanted to take her back to Kirkwall… For one reason or another. But she was also tired of avoiding her problems. She knew back home there were people that needed her. People she had to deal with. People she had to help. All of them were counting on her and Tempest to make it back safely and in one piece. There was no telling what Alexander had done to Arlen and Julien… If time passed in the same amount of time as it did here.

With accepting the fact Leliana stepped forward with a smile. "Alright let's get out of here…" She said with a sigh. But just as she stepped forward she looked down to her hand holding the wand. The spiraled piece began to illuminate a bright white color and pulsate as she brought it up closer to view.

Leliana didn't hear much of what Tempest was saying at that point… Instead her focus was in disbelief of what she was seeing. "T-Tempest?" She called out hesitantly to grab his attention from doing anything before seeing what she was seeing. After all she had no clue what would have happened in that moment if she moved. She was frozen solid.

"It's glowing… Why is it glowing? I thought you said what Artemis told us was Hogwash…" She said quickly in a glance up to him. When the rod began to shine brighter it let off a sound much like a small dying explosion before having one steady light between them. The noise was enough to make Leliana flinch away before peeking through one of her eyes to see if she was still alive. She was. Somehow.

"So it is true… The prophecy as he proposed… It's going to happen." She whispered, but it was uncertain if she said this out of sadness or acceptance since her tone was one without emotion.

Not knowing what to do next, Leliana guessed and stepped forward past Tempest by a few feet. There she used the pointed end of the wand like a dagger to slash through open air. Opening before them was a portal that looked just like the one they were pulled into. But this one had no gravitational pull. It just waited for its hosts to go through.

Leliana stood there for a moment staring into it from the shock. Eventually she was pulled back to reality from one thing or another and began to lower her arm down to her side. In a gulp she looked over her shoulder to Tempest where she faked a smile. "Let's go home Tempest…" Leliana called out as she extended her hand to him.

Tempest was just as shocked as Leliana was about the wand suddenly increasing with magic. He looked with concern and moved to remain as close as he could to her because he was not about to let her disappear on him any time soon.

"Well... Once in a blue moon, I could be wrong about one thing..." Tempest shrugged a little in worry. "But that doesn't make everything he said completely true."

He watched as she moved to slice the air open. As she moved back and away from it, so did he. It was moments later that she smiled to Tempest with pressumably hope for a way out. He had to admit that anything would have been better than their current setting, at least. So, he took her hand with the same confidence and hope as they stepped through.

From the other side, once the portal opened up, Tempest had seen the backside of the blonde teenaged male who sent them away for so long. In that moment, everything happened very fast. To prevent another wheel of events, Tempest took advantage of the surprised attack by using vines. to tie him up.

"Got you!" Tempest cheered and stepped around to face him. "Thought you could get rid of us, did you-?"

Alexander was finally able to move on his own. The charge of electricity had been coursing through him and building up for some tims by then. The moment he was free, he turned that energy onto Tempest. "Thank you for the assistance!"

"B-Bloody Hell!" Tempest cursed as he was beinf electricuted and fell down to the ground in quick spasms.

Alexander stepped over him, briefly looking down at him as he passed. "While I'd enjoy to stay to chat and find out... whatever it is you've get beaten up so badly; I do have a scheduel to keep. So... Lady Leliana, if you would be so kind as to accompany me? Don't have me use force-it's unbecoming beyond this point."

After stepping through the portal Leliana stayed behind Tempest. Very quickly she had seen how everyone remained as they left them. Which answered her own questionable thoughts if anytime passed at all. When she looked further she saw Alexander still held against his will and the relief of it made her sigh. But this was short lived since when Tempest attacked the young man it released Alexander.

Baelfire collapsed to the ground in a shout. If he didn't hit his head so hard he would have retaliated right away. But the unexpected attack made it to where he was defenseless at least for a short while. "You idiot!" Baelfire snapped towards Tempest while he tried to ignore the throbbing headache.

Everything was happening so fast. But when Leliana saw and heard Tempests screams she tried to rush towards him. "Tempest!" She shouted in fear his wounds would reopen. But Leliana couldn't reach him as Alexander quickly began to approach her next. Every step he took towards her made her take a step back while her eyes were to Tempest. It felt like her heart was about to pound of out chest from all the paranoia and worry she had for him in that short amount of time.

Eventually Leliana's back brushed up against a tree and soon she was trapped in this cat and mouse game. But if he believed she would have gone willingly than he quickly forgot how much she exactly hated him. "I'm not going anywhere with you…" She spat towards him. When Alexander got close enough she pushed her hands against his chest and shoved him once before trying to slap him across the face. If she ever saw Anders face again she was going to give that mage an earful for sending this jerk to retrieve her.

In a combustion of flames Baelfire freed himself from the vines Tempest ensnared him in. With a roll he stood to his feet and turned to where Alexander and his mother stood. "Letting her go would be the smartest thing to do Alexander… See… In my time, I've heard a lot about you. Looked up to you even. So, don't make me do something I don't want to." Baelfire said as he concentrated on an invisible glyph spell to cast on the ground. If Alexander dared to take just one step towards him than an explosive and paralysis spell would have occurred. The better protected was something he favored over being in the fetal position like Tempest… Somewhere on the ground.

Alexander tilted his head curiously to the stubborn reaction even then. His right arm moved up quickly in blocking the push given slightly. Though, he did move to one side in giving Leliana that room to step forward, he reached back in to control where that arm was going. Leliana turned again to slap Alexander across the face and he in turn spun Leliana around and twisted her arm behind her back.

"I warned you." He sniped as electricity flowed down his arm that connected to Leliana. Pulse after pulse of the magic he fueled through her until her body turned limp.

"Quit it! You'll kill her!" Tempest snarled between gritted teeth.

He started to stand up, glancing to where Julian had passed out and Arlen was nearly hace dead with burns and welps from the burning log that was beaten into him. Though, he shouldn't have even glanced, because a wave telekenetic energy hit him directly in the chest. His body flung back against the broad trunk of a tree and slumped back to the ground.

Alexander lowered his left hand in time to lift Leliana's unconcious form up and onto his shoulder. He turned by then to head back towards the carriage that awaited him, but stopped at hearing the boy warning him in return. Alexander looked down briefly at the collection of magic that the boy placed underneath himself. It was invisible but a fellow mage could detect what vibrated with warm energy signaling a clear warning not to have walked towards the boy. However, Alexander didn't need to be physically close to him to cause any harm.

Alexander looked at him with a dead-panned expression; for he obviously didn't understand nor probably would have even believed him. He raised two fingers and the telepathic energy and the wave knocked Baelfire down to the ground next.

"Awfully loud talk for one hiding behind his own trap." Alexander mused at him on the ground and paced carefully around the gylph's edge. He then raised his given hand across the empty space, sending another spell of telekentic energy collect for his next given attack. "I'm not sure if it makes you smart or a coward... Have you been in war, boy? Ever seen a child scalped on the battlefield? I have."

His collective energy seared straight to the side of Baelfire's temple, digging into the skin and ripping it down to the skull. With each inch across the area, Alexander tugged further and with it, so had his spell to rip an pull the boy's skin down to the bone. He only paused the moment that he felt somebody grab his shoe, he looked down and paused to see that Tempest had dragged himself towards him.

"E-nough!" Tempest huffed.

Alexander rolled his eyes dully away from Tempest and shrugged him off his shoe. "...Go back to your parents, boy. Tell them you fell off the stairs."

With that, Alexander turned away and carried Leliana with him. Tempest tried to see past the spots in his eyes as he moved towards Baelfire knowing that the boy was going to go into shock soon.

"Arlen...!" Tempest begged quickly from behind him. "Arlen, you need to wake up! We need you!"

Arlen groaned and slowly pulled himself to drag himself across the way. His body glowed with healing magic to focus on Tempest and then Baelfire.

Leliana only struggled for as long as she could until the shock of the electricity coursing through her made her pass out. Thankfully her screams were only short lived, she didn't even hear Tempests words until exertion took her.

Baelfire stood there with gritted teeth, and clenched fists wanting to attack. But he knew better. Doing so would have caused Alexander to possibly hurt his mother worse. The least he wanted was for her to endure more than she was going to. His focus was completely on his mother that he wasn't paying much attention to Alexander. Next all the young teenager felt was himself being forced to the ground. The force of it caused him to shout and use all his strength to push himself up. But nothing worked. It was just too strong.

"You can't blame me for trying—" Baelfire chuckled through the pain as he tried to glance up to Alexander at that point. He didn't give in as easily as someone his age might have though. His expression didn't show fear, just a bit of struggle as his muscles spasmed when he tried to push himself up.

All efforts to do so were in vain though as he felt Alexander do something he didn't predict. The feeling of flesh tearing from skull caused the young boy to finally scream in agony and try to thrash around to no success of getting free or stopping him. Eventually the pain was too much even for him and Baelfire screams died out just like his mother's from the pain. He didn't even feel being thrown to the ground. Alexander stopping. Or anything of the sort. If he didn't know any better he would have thought he was dead.

Hours later Baelfire awoke to find himself lying next to a fire pit as the day turned into night. His eyes came to a slow open that blinked a few times trying to focus on the light that flickered in his eyes. The warmth of the fire heated his face so much that his cheeks were becoming a rosy color and gave a slight tingly pain. Instead of worrying about this Baelfire quickly lunged up and looked around the camp. Around him he saw Tempest, Arlen, and the boy Julien.

"Leliana—Where is she…?" Baelfire asked as he tried to stand up but his strength was drained so he was quickly brought back down to kneel with a groan. "D-Dammit I wasn't expecting him to go that far…" He muttered in reaching back to rub the spot Alexander started at to try and scalp him… The thought of why he even stopped passed his mind as he looked around the fire suspiciously by then. "Why did he stop…? It's known that man doesn't have a caring bone in his body… So which one of you convinced him to not kill me? … And more importantly, why?"

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Inside the carriage Leliana slowly began waking up herself as well. The small bumps making her head slip from the wall of the carriage were indentations she was moving, once they hit a larger hole or rock in the rock Leliana practically slipped forward and onto Alexander's lap who was across from her. Instead, thankfully, she awoke and sat straight up quickly with looking around the carriage to see where she was. She had no idea even when she looked outside so she quickly looked to Alexander for answers.

"You know you didn't have to go as far as electrocuting me… Jerk…" She groaned as her hand began to rub the sore spot on her arm. In a glance out the window Leliana sighed as she knew now that she was going home one way or another… If she liked it or not. But the more she took in the scenery the less it looked like they were headed to Kirkwall unless they were going another route that she was unaware of. "Are you even going to tell me where we're going? Or did Anders tell you not to leek any information to me too?"

Arlen was busy in that moment, taking down the camping supplies while Julian seemed focused on a section of flesh on his forarm that apparently had trouble healing as fast as the other previous injuries on his body.

Hearing Baelfire quickly trying to get to his feet only to dizzily be brought back down, Tempest had started to move from his side of the fire to reach the boy and make certain he wouldn't clumsily roll into the flames. He did have a serious head injury, after all.

"Take it easy. You wouldn't want to get up before your feet do." Tempest remarked and held out a flask of wine to the boy.

Of course it wasn't strong, but Tempest did believe even the youth deserved a sip before their brink of death and this boy may have felt like he nearly faced his. Baelfire didn't seem too quick in taking anything from Tempest though, and instead asked more questions which lead Tempest to placing the flask down between them.

"I'd rather not have witnessed anyone killed around me, if I could have prevented it... Arlen's the one with the better healing magic than me, so you'd really have him to thank." Tempest answered and forced a smile briefly. He paused then and looked behind him towards Arlen to speak to him. "When you get done packing, I want you to take Julien back to the monestary. Can you?"

Arlen nodded then and gave an audible tone of aggrement as well.

"Good." Tempest sighed and moved towards the fire; using his magic to put it out. "Then we're done here..."

^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^

"Apparently, I did." Alexander quipped back once Leliana spoke. His eyes followed after her as she looked out the window, as if trying to avoid him. She spoke again and Alexander smiled politely. "Oh? I thought it was clear..."

He looked down at his gloves and tugged at the middle finger from both of them to have them removed. "You will be going back to Kirkwall. You will walk the streets, proving you are present. Later, a trial will be awaiting you. I wouldn't worry about Anders for quite a while..."

He paused and folds his gloves into his vest pocket once his hands were free. Alexander turned then and looked to Leliana directly. The smile he had turned from polite to something almost twisted with motive behind it. "Speaking of the Icon... I'm sure his morale will be crushed to know that you've been off galavanting with his lyrium supplier. What will his depression stoop to if he ever found out, I wonder..."

Baelfire slowly looked from the flask and over to Arlen who he heard about from in his time to give a polite nod to. After all he had no grudge towards this mage… But the one that stood before him. If only he knew how much he wanted to wring his little neck he wouldn't have dared to get so close.

"So you had your hand in saving me after all." Baelfire muttered as his eyes drifted back to Tempest. "Interesting…" He left his words at that and slowly and very wobbly like began to stand to his feet. He wasn't one to sit down and wait to see what occurred… Especially when his own mother was in the hands of Alexander. There was no telling what that man would have done if he didn't do it already.

Baelfire was quick to ignore Tempest's instructions to Arlen as they were the least of his concerns at the moment. But when he heard the blood mage even admit they 'were done here' the younger mage turned around with a glare that could have killed… "You just did not say that…" He growled with a turn towards the other mage before he made his way quickly over to him. "You are not leaving my mot—" He bit his tongue then and tasted the iron of the blood filling his mouth slightly before he allowed his temper to level out.

"You can't leave the woman to fend for herself… You have to go after her! Don't you realize there are countless things Alexander can do to her… That he WILL do to her if you don't intervene?" He said with a tinge of desperation in his voice. "You won't have to go alone… I'll help you. But I'm begging you not to leave her for too long with him."

_^_^_^_^_^_^_

Leliana sat there listening to Alexander and the longer she did the more she became annoyed that she had to be breathing the same air that he was… Why didn't he just kill her? There was no doubt in her mind that he hated her as much as she hated him. She could hear it as he explained what would happen once they reached Kirkwall. But being the queen of Kirkwall she had rights… Right? She could have demanded to see Anders. He was her future husband, if and when the laws were changed… So Alexander had to at least give her that much!

Before she was able to speak her mind on this though Alexander was quick to point out her involvement with Tempest… She almost had forgotten that he saw her exit the tent, with Tempest following after her… Not only was it embarrassing but it obviously put her in a position she couldn't deny.

Immediately her cheeks colored with a bright red hue as she brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "And do you really think my 'fiancé' will believe you… Over me?" She asked as her gaze was brought up to him when she dropped her hand. "Its your word against mine… Last time I checked Anders trusts me, loves me… All you are to him is a useful tool in his fight. So you're easily disposable where I on the other hand am not."

Tempest blinked a little at the outburst that the boy nearly snowplowed him with. He came lime an avalanche at first; almost as if he would have struck him, but he didn't.

"I know it looked bad when he took her, but I can assure you everything is going to be fine." Tempest told him slowly, so as to hope that the sentence had sunk in.

"That man's concern is more over his army than anything else, and their funding is being put through a cycle that the rulers of Kirkwall established. He may be Kirkwall's benafactor, but Kirkwall is his Charge. He has no interest in harming that status, and even if there was a slight remote chance that he did, the Cabinet and the very Icon-himself-would not allow it."

Tempest moved then and stretched recebtly healed tissue and muscle as he turned away and started to help Arlen pack by then. He had to keep his mind busy for the moment. Keep his mind off of thoughts on Leliana by then anyway. He didn't like having her lasting image as her passing out from Alexander's attacks. It made him mad, and of course confused since Tempest believed that brute force did not have to be necessary.

"Shouldn't we be going after her?" Julien asked and looked up from his arm after then.

"She's just a little lost about whats best for her, right now. She has a son too, you know." Tempest answered as he looked towards Julien ans then returned back to packing. "...When she sees him, everything will return back into the right perspective for her."

^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^

Alexander folded his arms and leaned to one side, facing her. He raised an eyebrow slightly amd smirked a little with amusement to her postering. For some reason, she was highly guarded against him, and while it should have been unnerving, it hardly appeared to be the case.

"Can he trust you? ...Can he trust you, really?" He scoffed slightly and glanced away then as he leaned towards her with a softer tone. "Forgive me for saying so, but you have proof against you; marking you a traitor to the kingdom, the mages, and Anders's very cause. In addition to that betrayal, you also ran. Now, we both know how very emotional that man can be, so taking my word over yours really isn't the main issue, is it?"

He paused then, unfolding his arms. Alexanders's lingering hand dropped down by then and rested against her thigh as he continued. "The man has the weight of a liberated land on his shoulders, my lady. He is stessed. Stress can be a powerful motivator. It can lead someone to do things theh normally would not do..."

His hand slis up along her thigh as he spoke then, almost groping her as he moved along. "Sleep with someone they'd normaly would not sleep with... Or mutilate someone or themselves when normally it couldn't even be fathomed. We could test out what that stress will do to him if he becomes... aware..."

Alexander whispered in her ear as he squeezed her thigh a little in return. "But I'm more interested in what stress can do to you."

Baelfire couldn't believe what he was hearing… Why his mother had fallen for this man was beyond him… He was no hero, no protector, no type of man that put the woman first before his own selfish needs. He only cared about himself and it truly showed right now. The rage that was boiling inside him was slowly showing as Baelfire wanted nothing more than to rip off the blood mages face. He hoped he would help… He was his last hope. In previous times Baelfire tried to convey to his father how his mother needed protection and he ignored him just like Tempest had done now… Maybe the saying was correct. One couldn't play god and with the way fate was to deal out their cards. As numerous times Baelfire tried to save his mother, and failed trying.

"The icon is a blithering idiot he won't notice what happens to her… He won't listen to anybody… Just like you! One thing you both have in common is that neither of you listen to what anyone has to offer unless it benefits 'your' own needs. In the end, it will just kill you." He spat as he stormed off a few paces to snatch up his belongings. "If you won't help me I will find a way to do it myself. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Yes, Leliana might have had his younger (past version) self-back home waiting. But little did Tempest know what would have happened to his mother to pull away emotionally. Not only from her own son, but Anders, and everyone. That's why he needed the help. He clearly couldn't help her on his own without revealing his true identity too soon.

The young teen marched off from the campsite at that point to leave the area. But before getting to far he recalled on piece of information he forgot to relay to the blood mage. "One more thing… Keep your guard up. You never know when you may lose not only your life but a limb. It's a dangerous place out there." He stated before turning on his heels once more to face the other way and march off. But deep down Baelfire knew this wouldn't have been their last encounter.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Leliana narrowed her eyes to Alexander as he spoke but she didn't say a word even though what he said bothered her. Of course, Anders could trust her! What was Alexander trying to do? Put doubt in her head that Anders didn't? If there was no trust between them the couple wouldn't have made up on several occasions. Anders wouldn't have looked for her either if what Alex said was true. Anything the Magister said was lies and Leliana knew this from her past experiences with him.

She wanted nothing more than to ignore him. For him to go away. Or stay as far away from her as possible in the carriage. But this clearly wasn't Alexanders motive. As when she felt a foreign touch against her skin… His touch. A short squeal escaped her lips as she tried to jump away.

But he didn't stop… Instead he spoke more, and he moved his hand up further which caused Leliana to try and slip away but there was no where she could physically escape to in the small carriage.

"L-Let me go!" She demanded as her hand reached for his to stop before it got any closer between her legs. "If you think I won't tell Anders this then your wrong…! He will hear about this… And so much damn more… So its I would be concerned over what my stress my do." She growled under her breath.

In the matter of second Leliana reacted violently without thinking and instead of nudge him away she turned her whole body to him and used her knew to ram it between his legs. When his hand pulled away to nurse in between his legs Leliana sat across from him once more in the corner of the carriage. "Keep your hands off me or there won't be anything there left to hurt next time." She warned and began to fold her arms over her chest. It might have been a foolish decision on her part to react so harshly, as Alex could have easily told Anders everything when they arrived, he could have attacked her, but Leliana wasn't about to allow him to touch her. Not like that… Ever if she could allow it.

The blunt force to his legs should have sent immediate pain through the Magister, but he was a Venatori and he was trained to tolerate and even enjoy large quantities of pain. A knew to the genitals (or nearly any particular force against that region really) gave perhape the opposite effect that Leliana may have been hoping for, in that moment.

He groaned a little as he moved quickly to guard the area from any further abuse. A slight chuckle slipped past him and quickly, he moved his hand to slap Leliana across the face. The sting was loud and the contact left a tingle to his hand-that much, he enjoyed. Reaching back for an opposite strike, Alexander slapped her harder with added momentum; a power added with his telekenesis to have backed her deeper into the corner.

"I think I'll put my hands wherever I please." He spoke with amusement and opened his hand outstretched to use his power more.

The force given telepathecly pinned Leliana to the corner of the carriage and kept her arms and legs spread apart wide for an easier access. Alexander avoided from looking at her face in that moment. His eyes roamed over her clothes, which he hooked two fingers around the beltloops of her bottom attire and jerked it down in a strong tug towards her calves. He raises a slight eyebrow to her underwear that was already stretched.

"Hm... I see he has already done a number on you pretty recently. Maybe that's where all his injuries came from...?" He pondered outloud and slid her underwear down next. Alexander slipped his middle finger down and into her entrance; palming slightly over her womanhood and searching her stretched depths. "Yes... Very recently... Well, since you obviously don't care how Anders will react to any of it-and assuming you do live through your trial-we may as well give him something really worth his predicted reactions, shouldn't we...? Since you're willing to gamble on it, then I am too."

The strike that was inflicted on her face caused Leliana to yelp in pain and hit her head on the back of carriage when she was forced back. Her eyes closed with the pain that was soon collecting not over her face but on the back of her head as well. In a groan she tried to push herself up but soon found herself being forced against the wall and ground of the carriage unable to escape. Immediately her eyes popped open in fear as she looked over to Alexander with added fear.

"W-what are you doing—" She asked with a tinge of fear in her voice but she did try and hide it as best she could. "You 'wouldn't dare betray Anders like this and give him reason to want to kill you!"

Leliana looked down where she could even with the telepathic force that was holding her down to see Alexander start to yank her pants down. The force and notion of it was enough to make her squeal and try to run away to no prevail. "You need to stop this! You can't!" She argued through gritted teeth and soon closed eyes as her head turned to look away. She prayed this was all a bad dream and one she would wake up from soon.

But it wasn't and soon she felt her underwear being removed next. She couldn't believe this was happening… To her. By him of all people and there was no escape. She needed to block the thought of him doing 'this' to her but when she heard Alexander even mention Tempest and start to enter even one of her own fingers she struggled with trying to not let out a single breath. She finally opened her eyes which had splots of tears glistening her eyes that looked too the ceiling when she bit the pout of her lip.

This whole thing was wrong… Alexander knew it. Why he even attempted it was confusing… He either wanted to piss off Anders and make it so he went off the edge. Or Alexander just wanted her broken. Which she believed to be truer than the first assumption.

"Who cares what T-Tempest and I did… That doesn't mean you have the right to touch me too." She growled in her struggle to keep from expressing much to him. "… Plus I bet someone like you couldn't even meet his standards. With your ego and pompous attitude… You probably just have a dick the size of your pink finger… If not smaller."

The strike that was inflicted on her face caused Leliana to yelp in pain and hit her head on the back of carriage when she was forced back. Her eyes closed with the pain that was soon collecting not over her face but on the back of her head as well. In a groan she tried to push herself up but soon found herself being forced against the wall and ground of the carriage unable to escape. Immediately her eyes popped open in fear as she looked over to Alexander with added fear.

"W-what are you doing—" She asked with a tinge of fear in her voice but she did try and hide it as best she could. "You 'wouldn't dare betray Anders like this and give him reason to want to kill you!"

Leliana looked down where she could even with the telepathic force that was holding her down to see Alexander start to yank her pants down. The force and notion of it was enough to make her squeal and try to run away to no prevail. "You need to stop this! You can't!" She argued through gritted teeth and soon closed eyes as her head turned to look away. She prayed this was all a bad dream and one she would wake up from soon.

But it wasn't and soon she felt her underwear being removed next. She couldn't believe this was happening… To her. By him of all people and there was no escape. She needed to block the thought of him doing 'this' to her but when she heard Alexander even mention Tempest and start to enter even one of her own fingers she struggled with trying to not let out a single breath. She finally opened her eyes which had splots of tears glistening her eyes that looked too the ceiling when she bit the pout of her lip.

This whole thing was wrong… Alexander knew it. Why he even attempted it was confusing… He either wanted to piss off Anders and make it so he went off the edge. Or Alexander just wanted her broken. Which she believed to be truer than the first assumption.

"Who cares what T-Tempest and I did… That doesn't mean you have the right to touch me too." She growled in her struggle to keep from expressing much to him. "… Plus I bet someone like you couldn't even meet his standards. With your ego and pompous attitude… You probably just have a dick the size of your pink finger… If not smaller."

"What does that even mean!? You're the only one standing in between me and holy fire!?" She asked quickly and in a rise of her voice. When she felt him pull his hand away from her entrance a sudden gasp escaped her without noticing. For a moment she believed to have been safe… That he would have backed off. But she was so wrong… When she saw him turn to the lining of her pants her eyes began to widen and what freedom she did have, her fingers gripped at the cushions in the carriage.

"No Alexander—" She pleaded briefly before biting down onto the pout of her lip to keep herself from crying out. The only sound if any that passed her lips was an exhale of air trying to force its way out her pursed and bitten lips. Leliana wasn't about to give him any satisfaction of getting anything else from her. As this wasn't or never would have been an enjoyable moment for her. She still couldn't believe it was happening.

Her eyes closed tightly shut then, hoping Alexander would stop, but when his pace over her only increased. Leliana knew she had to get free somehow. But being under one of his spells she knew that was practically impossible. Not unless he broke his attention for (at least) a short while. He was human so his carnal desires for pleasure obviously would have override the control… Right? Or so she hoped.

Before she was even able to get free she heard him talking above her about Anders and his position over the people… How she wished at this point she never left Kirkwall. If she didn't she would have never done so much harm to Ander emotionally, and she wouldn't have been in his position either… Trapped and forced to be having sex with a man she despised. Of course if she left Kirkwall she wouldn't have ran into Tempest, traveled with him, and eventually fell in love with him… As she laid there she couldn't help but to imagine his face and the memories they shared… She only wished he would have come now to save her. That he would have ripped open that door and stopped Alexander before he went any further.

All thoughts, and imagery left her mind though when Alexander thrusted deeper into her and caused her to moan, finally. Without noticing it her arm lunged forward to Alex's chest and gripped at his clothing still covering there. As her nails dug in, past his attire and into his flesh Leliana began to open her eyes to focus her glare to him. "If you think… I'm going to ask for your help…" She began to tell him with a pause to spit on his face. "Then you're wrong… I rather die."

Alexander had not been paying much attention to her underneath him by that point-at least until Leliana had spat in his face. He had to pause for a moment and wiped the wet curse while she swore her she would have died first. He looked back at her after wiping the sweat from his face and even then wished that he hadn't regained that form of attention.

Leliana was glaring at him similar to the same look Anna once had. She too had someone else who she wanted to save herself for; a man she swore could have done no wrong- and Alexander was the trespasser over her sacred territory. It made Alexander jealous, because he took her for his wife amd she readily threw her devotion to someone else other than her husband. However, through time and repeated offenses, Alexander managed to break Anna's will against him to some degree. He could do the same to Leliana if he wanted-but that was if he chose to keep her alive first.

At the moment, Alexander just saw Anna when Leliana looked at him, and Alexander didn't like it.

His will over the telekentic spell that he had soon was slipping due to his anger. If he was too angry, he could have accidently caused her brains to explode within her skull, and Alexander didn't want that-nor did he need it. In order to regain a sense of control, the Magister reached up and snatched Leliana's neck. He squeezed her within his grasp, pressing that main artery in her neck to pinch to a slow close and he twisted his wrist so that her face would inevitably be forced to look away from him.

"Then you will die." He growled as his hips increased in speed against her. "Either by beheading... or getting burned alive."

Deeper and harder he moved, reaching that one spot that he needed. The physical toll on her body remained receptive but only due to the friction that was being caused. He couldn't tell if she enjoyed even the slightest of it, but his own ego would have liked to think so. After all, he had been playing with his own prick since he knew how, and other women worshiped him before-so he should have been able to please anyone, if he wanted to.

Yet, this wasn't about her pleasure at all-it was presumably his. Alexander had not meant for the situation to escalate as it did, but a lesson needed to be shown. She was not the Queen, in the eyes of the many; and Alexander had a higher authority over her for as long as that issue remained.

A continued repeat seemed to ensue almost as if it would have not ended-as if the carriage ride had been hell itself for her. But for him, there was hardly any feeling even when he tried to take what enjoyment that he could from her. Her body was warm and that encasing around him felt almost as good as he remembered it with his wife. It had been a while since he allowed such distractions to bother him in this manner. His cock soon twitched and he did what any other barbarian would to a prize they motioned to claim. Alexander groaned quietly and filled her to his hilt.

"...And your little boyfriends will be taking the fall for your death afterwards. Either by accusations or suicide." He whispered in her ear as his thumb finally had lifted from the pulse around her neck; rushing the blood quickly back to her head by then.

He licked her cheek close to her ear and hummed a pleased tone as he gripped her waist in a slight lifted adjustment. Pulling away by then, his spell lifted from her completely, and he returned back to closing away his slacks.

Leliana couldn't believe what was happening. No matter what she did Alexander kept winning in this struggle for power. At least that's what it seemed like it was. Whenever she managed to trigger him in the slightest Alex just forced his authority over her again and again. Her loss of breath was hard to keep up with when his pace over her increased. She knew her body was giving into him when she clearly didn't want it too… But the control and force was even too much for her to mentally hold back from. The guards outside, leading the carriage probably heard her small gasps by then, and that made it even more embarrassing for her by that point. She didn't know if she could have shown her face to them.

Her whole body was shivering from added fear that he would release inside of her… The last thing she wanted was to worry about carrying his child… Before him she slept with Anders and Tempest in a short amount of time so if she did become pregnant she couldn't possibly know who the father was. All worries were brought to a halt though when she felt the grip of his hand wrap around her neck and force Leliana's last breath from her. She tried to struggle to break free. But her strength was dwindling slowly. Not only was she still exhausted from him electrocuting her earlier, but the travels she had with Tempest in the past.

Her hands at least clawed at his arms and her legs around him tried to kick him away. But their bodies already began producing a small sweat so whenever she made a connection her attempt fail with slipping her leg back around him. Which was something she didn't want. Soon she felt him start to fill her in the very way she wished he hadn't. The force of it was so strong not to notice that she tried to squirm away in her gagged squeal.

Laying there Leliana began to close her eyes tightly shut which made a few tears to stain down her cheeks that was closest to the cushion of the carriage and where Alexander couldn't see it. Thank the Maker. Above her she heard his words and didn't even bother to reply by that point. When she felt the lick, he placed next to her ear Leliana pulled away in a tremble. It wasn't until he started to pull from her depths that she quickly grabbed her clothing and sat from the furthest point from him that she could have. At first, she didn't bother to put her pants on… She was shaking too uncontrollably to do so and she feared if she even moved to give him access he would have taken it as an advantage point.

The rest of the ride in the carriage was consisted of Leliana being quiet and trying to calm her nerves to get dressed. Leliana couldn't even bring herself to look at Alexander. She tried to pretend he wasn't there. So that she could be less upset over what happened. She had to be aware also so she wouldn't have fallen asleep. There was no way in hell that she was going to drop her guard around him again.

As they reached the outer gates leading to Kirkwall, Leliana lifted her eyes from the inner walls of the carriage to look out the window. Even with how far it was Leliana looked towards the Keep where she wondered if Baelfire or Anders were there waiting… Outside the carriage Leliana heard the guards commanding the horses to a stop and then the footsteps for them to open the doors. When the light shined in Leliana looked outside and then followed with a carefully exiting.

Why they were stopping outside of Kirkwall was questionable but one Leliana didn't ask about as she stepped outside. Leliana looked to the guard who opened the door and saw the eyes of judgement… Or what felt like judgement. It was probably all in her mind. But that didn't mean it made her feel any better as she looked down to the ground next to avoid any eye contact. There was a growing silence, or what felt like one as she walked forward to allow Alexander to exit the carriage next. From there she let him lead her to one of the cliffsides on the outskirts. At that point, she couldn't help but to have looked at him questionably, but before she could say anything he pointed and almost with that command happened an explosion deep within the city. Leliana quickly shifted her gaze towards the city and felt her mouth drop. Without thinking on her part, she stepped forward and almost lost her footing on the cliff before balancing herself to take a step back.

"No…" She whispered in shock. "No… What did you do!?" She accused and turned towards Alexander next who she shoved immediately for answers. "I thought you said I was supposed to go to a trail! Not watch innocent people burn! W-What if Anders or Baelfire were there!?"

The carriage came into the city for a short time. It was there that Alexander dragged Leliana before the people. He lead her down the street for the people to see her, and then towards the building of where they would be having her trial. However, they didn't go there. Instead, Alexander had taken an opportuned moment-when he saw it-to shove her down the allies and replaced her with a seperate doppleganger to have taken her the trial. Once that had been done, Alexander took her back to a seperate carriage. She had proven comiant either because he had raped her recently or because she knew by then how strong of a telekenetic that he was.

The reached the cliffside, where Alexander had asked for her to step out with him. Together, they had watched as Alexander outstretched his hands towards the sky. He demonstrated then power could manipulate a flashy lightening show, igniting the gatlock that was planted within streets and engulfing the entire area with fire.

As the far off screams quickly died off against the spunds of explosions and of the fire burning, Leliana had almost seemed to step nearly off the cliff herself. Alexander couldn't have that. He reached for her and pulled her closer towards him for leverage, but quickly in her disgust of him she pushed him away in the process.

Hearing her then left Alexander to narrow his eyes and blink, nearly stunned since he didn't understand her rush of expressed emotion. Anna had been the same way. For some reason, the southerners had this habit of letting emotion rule over them the most...

"Innocent?" He questioned with a hard sneer and shifted his eyes towards the burning section of the city. "These people wanted you dead! Some of them conspired to have you killed. Have a little respect to their fighting pride and hate them for it..."

He folded his arms then and paused before speaking again. "...For that matter, you could show a bit of appreciation as well. This is to the fullest extent of how much of a distraction you can be. Anders would burn this city to the ground... and he would readily have me light the fuse."

Leliana turned back to the city to watch in horror of hearing the screams begin to die out. She felt her heart racing in wondering how many people died… Not just because they wanted her dead, that wasn't an excuse. But because Anders hand obviously played a big part in this… She couldn't believe it. She refused to. Sure he might have destroyed the chantry ages ago here in Kirkwall to make a statement. But he expressed his guilt to her numerous times. Even though it 'had' to be done. She never thought he would do something like this ever again. Because this time it killed even more people… People who followed him even. She didn't see it as a heroic act to protect her, but one that was made out of cowderice and fear if it was true.

"I don't believe you…" She replied finally as her gaze pulled away from the flames and focused on him even with the tears that filled her eyes. "Anders wouldn't do this… Where is he I want to talk to him right now… Tell me where he is." She demanded and pushed his chest again this time repeatedly to the point she would have pushed him off the Cliffside if she had to. From the corner of her eye she saw the guards approaching but Leliana didn't care. She just became more forceful at that point to get answers from Alexander.

"That's enough out of you." Spoke one of the guards that grabbed her forearms and pulled her back towards the carriage.

"Let me go!" Leliana shouted as she began thrashing around to break free. "I demand to see Anders and I won't be going with you anywhere until I do! I SAID LET ME GO!"

It had been nearly a month and a half since the burning of the Kirkwall Square. The section of Hightown was beginning to fall into pieces of construction bit by bit. The rumors of the holy fire that rained down from the sky was clear proof that the Maker was angry with all of them. Leliana should not have neen punished at all-or even questioned by them.

In that time, Alexander had kept Leliana with him at his summer home in Asariel. He started to notice Leliana was having symptoms of possible pregnancy. As much as she denied and tried to fight him on the notion, Alexander was already certain and decided to control even her pregnancy. He did a proceedure to abort her first baby and waited till the proof had been taken care of before his continued on-again-off-again of throwing himself on her, until he was certain at least that she was pregnant with his child instead.

There was a swell of pride there. Alexander was going to be a father again. This time time, there wasn't a demon involved. This time, he was certain that no bad luck could curse him. He knew Leliana had the hips for baring children well, and he believed that her heart and emotion was big enough that she'd never harm her unborn. Girl or boy, (though he'd prefer a boy), the child was his to claim for later when the pregnancy was over.

At one point in time, he recieved a letter to take Leliana back to Kirkwall and this time she was to make a public appearance as the Unburnt Queen. It was an order Alexander could not refuse, so he complied and awaited the judgement. In public, he treated Leliana with high regard as a faithful servant close to her heels. Though in private, he went to her with an overbaring force and practicaly dared her to test his dominance against him every time. Of course he was stronger, and twisted, it was how he kept her mentally in line. At least until the moment when she would finally be returned back to Anders for a time or when the public eye neded her.

"I think I feel him kicking..." Alexander mused with pride as he rubbed his hand over Leliana's stomach while in the carriage. "He'll be a strong boy. Just like his father..."

His eyes looked around the carriage and he finally sank back into the chair again. "This brings back memories, doesn't it? ...You, me... and that wonderful discussion we had... I trust that you will heed my warnings this time."

A moment of silence grew between them as he looked back to her and then shrugged with a smug undertone. "...Or not. It'd be almost a shame to find that you wouldn't have learned by now that my advice is golden."

The carriage had soon stopped at the gates of Kirmwall and Alexander glanced out the door window before his vicious grin angled back towards Leliana then. "Well... Moment of truth."

He stepped out and turned quickly to hold the door for Leliana's exit afterwards. Though no one could give any public announcements because Anders rushed past the crowded people to reach her. His arms moved wide for an embrace as he came to hold Leliana in his arms.

"Leliana? Leliana... Oh, Leliana, thank the Maker!" He praised as he held her still and moved to one side to guide her with him. "I've missed you so much! Baelfire's missed you too. Come on. Let's get you inside to rest and to see him."

The whole month in a half with Alexander was complete hell… When she found out she was pregnant Leliana tried to hide it as best she could. But the morning sickness, from her starting to show early on (which was odd) was too much to hide. She didn't want to go through the procedure… Even if the baby was Alexanders from the carriage ride, there was still the main point that this child was still hers. But Alexander believed it to be either Anders or Tempests instead… Why he was so intent on making her pregnant with her child didn't make sense. But no matter how much Leliana fought him after the procedure Leliana lost.

When it was known she was pregnant again Leliana truly believed the child to be Alexanders. At least by then she hoped it would have stopped throwing himself on her to impregnate her… But he was a man with desires of his own so she doubted any of the hell to come to an end.

Even as they gathered their things and traveled to Kirkwall once more Leliana kept to herself… Or tried. When she felt his hand against her stomach Leliana jumped from not expecting such a gesture as she looked down to see what he was doing… he was actually feeling for the baby. It amazed her right then how dedicated he was to his child, but it also rose a vile in the back of her throat with him even touching her.

Before Leliana would have had a comeback to say to him… Usually something along the lines of getting his hands off of her. But the words were something that only pushed him to do more… And clearly Leliana didn't want that… Not again in a carriage. So gently she nudged his hand off her stomach, but she casually made it seem like she was changing sitting positions from a growing pain from being on the road too long.

By the time they reached Kirkwall Leliana rolled her eyes away at Alexander's last words… As if giving her a subtle warning of not saying anything to Anders… There was no benefit on her part of telling him what happened for almost two months… It would have just hurt him to be betrayed like that. Alexander would have wanted her to tell Anders… And she wasn't going to give him that gratification.

As the door opened for her and was held open by Alexander Leliana sighed in annoyance by how he tried to present himself to be this gentlemen to the public. She fell for it once when she first met him. But soon she learned the difference and how he really showed people what he wanted them to see.

Before she was even able to look up from exiting the carriage Leliana heard the sound of Anders voice. Instead of sharing the same excitement as him she looked up with a blank stare until her eyes focused on him and she forced a smile. When arms were wrapped around her in an embrace Leliana's smile dropped as she knew Anders could no longer see it before she returned the hug back. Next to her she saw Alexander still standing near them and she couldn't help but to have glared at the man. How she wished she could have had his head looped off right there with that smug look of his.

"I missed you too…" Leliana replied as she pulled back to look up to Anders with another bright expression that was just as fake as the last. Thankfully for Anders he was so gullible that he would believe anything. "Yes, let's go… I want to see him as soon as possible." She admitted and began taking the first step towards the Keep.

Inside Leliana took no time to search for Baelfire. She didn't care if she left Anders behind or even the stares she might have gotten from the staff from her sudden appearance. After all she was supposed to be dead. Instead Leliana was on a mission. That one lead her towards the room where she knew Baelfire to be. It wasn't until she reached the room and the door that she stopped half short by not grabbing the knob to open the door. She stopped for many reasons… One being that she felt inadequate to be his mother… She had been gone so long and now she was coming home pregnant with another child that wasn't even his fathers. The thought made her physically ill until she put her other hand over her stomach and forced herself to open the door in front of her.

Within the room Leliana saw him in the middle of the room. There he was playing with toys along with a staff member that was watching over him. But when the woman saw her a surge of shock rolled through her bones seeing Leliana and she dropped the toy she was using to play with Baelfire with to the ground. Leliana didn't notice the woman's shock, just like the rest of the staff and instead stood there staring at her son as the woman left the room.

Baelfire looked up by then and began to smile brightly being the young tot that he was. Seeing such an expression made Leliana smile genuinely for the first time in so long that she ran over to the boy before he was able to make his way over. There she picked him up and held him closely to her chest. "Oh my sweet little boy… I missed you so much." She said in between kisses to his temple, cheeks and forehead. Which produced giggles and his mother's name spoken through laughter. "I'm not going anywhere ever again."

Alexander had been following close behind Anders, all the while trying to discuss with him the militia tactics for defending Kirkwall from any other typical threats. However, Anders was naturally more concerned and excited with Leliana being home, that he was hardly listening to much of anything that Alexander was suggesting. It made Alexander smile-even to see Anders happy; because if Anders was happy then their symbiotic funding could continue.

"Are you certain there won't be anymore problems like we've had in the past?" Anders finally asked him, nearly out of the blue.

"We could ensure it by holding a second coronation ceremony, if you'd like." Alexander answered with a shrug. "The Charlatan will have little birds floating on the high winds for anything... unpleasant. Though, I would not worry. The city has been baptized in fire twice by now. Only a complete idiot would make challenge after whats been said and done."

Anders nodded as they walked. "If it continues though we may not *have* a city... Still... I'll have to send the Charlatan my gratitude in higher payments."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about any of that." Alexander mused as he folded his arms. "I feel he may desire to just be a good summaritain for a change..."

They both had stopped at the doorway to see Leliana giving her attention to her son. It was a heart-warming sight to behold for certain. Anders stepped into the room and held Leliana close while Alexander continued to have watched from the doorway.

"We'll finally get to be a family again." Anders beamed happily next to her. He smiled down to Baelfire as he continued to speak then. "We'll hold a coronation ceremony again and everyone will know you are the true ruler of Kirkwall... And the best part is no one will oppose our union again."

Leliana kept holding onto Baelfire tightly even when Anders stepped up to hold her next. The touch was enough to cause her to open her eyes and look to him with a smile that pulled brighter when he mentioned they would be a family again. "It's something I've been waiting for." She said and slowly her eyes drifted to Alexander next to the doorway. She wished he would have left by now to at least give her a little space with her son and Anders. But Anders and Alexander were partners in this fight. So it was only natural he kept at Anders side when he first arrived. That didn't mean she liked it any better though.

When she heard the mentioning of another coronation Leliana sighed. Naturally because there already had been one before this one. Sure, she might have ruined that with doing what she did and she needed to be anointed and approved back as the people's leader. But the thought of having another did annoy her as it did seem draining… Which probably was the cause of her problem Anders had no idea of; that of her being pregnant.

"Alright… A coronation it is… But lets take our time to hold this one… I just want to sit back and enjoy being 'home' instead of having to fuss about a ceremony that will last for just a few hours." She suggested with taking Anders hand in her own. "Lets go spend time together… As a family. No staff. Only us." It was subtle hint that she clearly wanted Alexander to go 'away'… And one she didn't let up on as she pulled Anders along if he wanted to or not. She didn't care if he wanted to catch up, had paperwork to do, or even had to stragize anything. She just wanted to be around people she was familiar and comfortable with. Those two best people had been Anders and Baelfire.

The small family didn't go far of course. Leliana led Anders until it was just them to loosen her grip from his hand. By this point she had to readjust Baelfire on her hip since the young boy was riding her baby bump uncomfortably. "What did you do while I was gone?" She asked over her shoulder as she walked through the halls to lead them to the opposite end of the keep. Baelfire was quick to feel the energy of sadness coming from his mother that he began to swat at her hair and push on each side of her cheeks with the palm of his hands. Leliana gave the boy a tired smile before leaning in to playfully kiss and nuzzle his neck.

The young boy's laughter filled the halls until eventually Leliana reached the garden and opened the door to go outside. There was a gust of wind that blew past her then and caused the folds in her clothes to whip around before she carefully let Baelfire down to run around. Leliana stood there smiling for a moment longer as she watched him before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear when she turned to face Anders.

"Anders… There's something I need to tell you." She said as a few steps were made to approach him. "Remember when you found me traveling with Tempest?" Saying his name even then made her heart feel like it was in a vice… She never really knew how much she could have missed someone until they went their separate ways. It might have only been (almost) two months. But it felt much longer than that to her. She had to clear her mind of him… Anders couldn't see her sadness or question it even… She knew if he did she would have told him everything and that wouldn't have been good for anyone. So with that in mind she looked back up to him with that same bright expression since she had to with what she was going to tell him next. Even if it was a lie. "And how we made love in the room of that tavern? … Well…" She paused to grab his hand and place it over her stomach that was producing the smallest bump but her clothes hid it well. "I'm pregnant."

Anders had smiled happily once Leliana agreed somewhat to the idea of another coronation ceremony. He had half expected to have pleaded and given excuses as to why it needed to be done. However, he could put it off for a short while-for her. He rushed with her out of the room soon; bypassing Alexander as they went. Anders caught the careful glances from him even then but he had not paid much attention to them.

He was happy to spend time with his family again. Being together this way was just as how it should have always been. Only her words for the moment had caught him slightly off guard, but Anders hadn't noticed as much of the sadness behind them as Baelfire had. Children were often more sensitive in that regard. But Anders didn't want to tell her of the things he had been doing. He didn't want to reflect on the battles or the killings in between trying to keep their home safe and trying to find her.

"I thought about you... and I searched for you." Anders responded and looked towards the direction that she had done. "...And when I found you, I begged you to come home. When that didn't work, I did what I had to do that you could feel confident to return."

He kissed her shoulder then as he held her close. "We belong together... I want to do everything that I can to ensure that we stay that way."

He gave the needed room to play with their son. Seeing that much joy in him made Anders smile all the more. When Leliana had turned around next with even more surprising news, Anders's face had seemed to brighten even more. After all, he had first believed that having just Baelfire alone was a miracle in itself! The last he had known about Wardens in general were that they were forged to be sterile. However that Anders became so lucky, he didn't want to question it too much.

"You're kidding. Are you sure? Really?" Anders laughed and picked Leliana in a quick spin around before putting her back down. "That's wonderful, love! I can't wait to announce it to the town."

He then pauses a moment and eased back as his quick excitement soon exchanged into worry. "Oh, Maker! I'm sorry to have done that. I was just so excited... Are you alright? Are you craving anything? I bet you must have driven Alexander crazy throughout the trip coming here. The mages here have been developing a new method to store food cold in order for it to last longer. In addition to canning; I'm sure we can have something you'd like to eat at any time of the year."

Right away Leliana noticed Anders answered her question of what he had been doing in her absence with an answer she already knew. It made her curious as to wonder if he was hiding anything from her then… After all, he never did tell her about working with Tempest and his connects. He probably knew how she wouldn't approve. But that didn't make things any better with how she felt about it. The whole thing felt as if there was a growing gap between them. Leliana wasn't certain if Anders felt it. Since he was so optimistic. But after everything she learned, to him having Alexander of all people to retrieve her made things not sit well with her.

It felt much like an elephant was on her chest as his words 'I did what I had to do that you could feel confident to return' filled her ears. It took everything in her not to blow up in his face. Sure, what Alexander did wasn't Anders fault. He didn't know. But Anders knew how much she hated Alexander. That much was clear.

"You could have gone about it differently." Leliana replied quietly but still harshly without noticing it in her tone until it was too late. "… Err, sorry. Forget I said that. I just am on edge… Pregnancy hormones ya'know?"

Leliana hoped it would have been a good enough cop out for him to believe. The least she wanted was for Anders to pry and her to tell him everything. She wasn't emotionally ready for that and she believed she never would have been. There was too much that happened between them for her to be able to open up like that again.

Leliana was so lost in her own thoughts, that when she felt him kiss her Leliana reacted with pulling away and giving a slight push to his chest. It felt as if she was being suffocated and unable to escape in that moment that her heart began to race until he pulled away. When she heard him say they belonged together Leliana wished she could have believed him. But she just couldn't.

When she felt his arm wrap around her, Leliana let out a surprised yelp before doing the same to hold herself against him. Although it was unexpected and awkward for her Leliana did feel torn in that moment. She wanted to feel the same happiness as Anders but she couldn't deep down. So, all she could do in response was put on a smile even if it had been faked for pleasing Anders this time.

"I-It's fine… Really." Leliana replied as she looked between them and to Anders worries that he might have hurt her or the baby. "I'm just happy to see you so happy… I couldn't ask for anything more."

From the side of them Leliana saw Baelfire looking at them curiously and she would have approached the boy then if it wasn't for what she heard.

"I don't want to talk about Alexander." She snapped immediately and began to fold her arms over her chest insecurely. Of all times for Anders to have brought that man up, it had to have been now. She had no greater hatred for someone as she did for Alexander after what he put her through. "He wasn't much of a help anyways to my cravings… More like a nuisance… But I'll be sure to look to see what we have available. I'm not really hungry right now."

After taking a moment to sigh Leliana approached Baelfire to pick him up again from the spot he was playing at. "I'm going to see if he wants to take a nap." She mentioned over her shoulder as she walked up to Anders where she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Perhaps you should go deal with matters before too many things start piling up." She suggested before leaving the garden and Anders behind.

Things really didn't change as the months passed in Kirkwall. Anders was blissfully happy she was back and oblivious to Alexander taking advantage of her. Due to this stress alone Leliana didn't have the time or the thought to have taken care of Anders needs either. She had no desire to. Just the thought of sex was a turn off for her. Thankfully when she was pregnant last time with Baelfire, her and Anders intimate moments ceased to exist. She figured back then it was because of Anders worrying that he would hurt her or the baby. But then she would still take care of his needs. Now she did nothing to have helped that urge if it was there.

Leliana wished since she was pregnant with Alexanders child that him having sex with her would have stopped. But it didn't. Leliana wished she could have told Anders everything. But she knew if she did it would have backfired. For now, she had to deal with the cards she was dealt.

What scared her most was the fact of when the baby would come and what Alexander would do. Even though the child was his and hers, Leliana still didn't want to have Alexander take that child from her. She had lost too much to lose this child too.  
During the past five or so months the man named Artemis reappeared during her coronation. The two spoke and bonded in a sense that Leliana was only finding Artemis to be someone she could truly rely on. Even though she felt this way, there was no way she could have told Artemis either of what was happening, and what happened between her and Alexander. She was ashamed, and sickened by the fact of it. If Artemis was really her father the last person she wanted to tell she was forced into have sex with Alexander was her father.

On most days Leliana found seclusion away from everyone and everything on a nearby balcony that had one of the 'nicer' view of Kirkwall. If it was even possible for the city of chains. Against the railing is where she sat with the wind pushing up against her back and causing her hair to tossel freely. In her hands was a book she was reading, while her other arm draped across her growing stomach that looked as if was about to burst already due to her petite form.

"And the young prince went against all odds, which included opposition from his family to cross rivers to be with his commoner lady." Leliana read out loud to the baby who was eagerly kicking inside her stomach when he/she heard Leliana's voice. "The prince succeeded in marrying his lady. Where he took her to a new land and became rulers of this new land. He was so in love with his wife that the young prince, turned man named the city after his beloved Mastani."

Anders had waited and watched from afar as Leliana tended her reading to their unborn child. He had been waiting for months-as it seemed-to have just been able to hold his wife again. Though every time he attempted to get close, he had to be called away for some important issue or Leliana would abruptly push him away. For some reason, it wasn't the happiness that he had pictured but he was certainly trying to obtain it.

"Leliana...? Love?" He asked as he came closer. He tried to reach out to her both physically and mentally.

Yet, again there had seemed to be another block. From down slow at the side entrance, a carriage had pulled up. The wood of the wheeled contraption was elven-carved with Tevinter makings down the side of course from so high up, one could not tell that it was iron arm or that the engraved signatures were of twin dragons, it the insignia on banners had been clear enough.

From down below, Tempest had stepped out, wearing the robes of the red dragon. His helmet lowered to cover slightly a side of his face, though otherwise had presented an intimidating image. He turned around just in time to catch a skimpy woman who had nearly literally leaped into his arms. Tempest had to topple back an it for balance before putting her down to the ground.

The woman in comparison was dressed pastel shades of pink and skin tight silks. Her mask seemingly covered the front of her eyes to have made her appear blind, but she could easily see. Her long blonde hair flowed in kinked waves down her back, and her polished pink heels were much higher than average for regular dress and travel.

Anders looked down from the balcony to where they were and blinked curiously. "Oh... I didn't realize the shipping schedule was due this month..."

Before being able to get to the next sentence Leliana heard Anders voice. But she didn't look up to greet him as cheerfully as she normally would have done before. Her long red hair slipped past her shoulders and dropped in her face as her head was still tilted to look down at the book. The gaze she put on the book didn't process the words instead they started to become a blur in front of her eyes. When the footsteps were heard from Anders approaching Leliana closed the book and tucked it to her side.

"Yes—" Leliana spoke just before hearing the carriage behind her pull up. The sound was enough for her to lift her head and look over her shoulder. From where she sat on the railing she saw the door open and coming out was the last person she expected to have ever seen again. It was Tempest. Sure he was wearing different clothes by this point but she knew right away it was him. Immediately she felt her chest tighten as the feeling of pressure weighed on her lungs making it even harder to breathe. That was the last thing she needed too since the baby liked to make it hard for her to breathe already.

In that moment she couldn't even say his name or move. She didn't know if it was because she saw him or what she saw shortly after. That being a woman following him out of the carriage. Every ounce of 'hope' she had quickly vanished, as she looked away. "Perhaps you should go see what they want. Let them know I send my regards." Leliana replied as she slipped off the balcony to stand on her own two feet.

The last thing Leliana wanted was for Anders to request for her to follow along. Sure it was technically her job to have greeted guests. She was announced Queen of Kirkwall once more. But this was Anders and Tempest's dealings. Not her own. She had no place in it.

Just as she started to walk away another visitor road up to the entrance of the keep. The galloping of hooved feet echoed on the rocky surface until the blonde male pulled on the reins to stop the beast. Which echoed another sound of the horse neighing with his entrance. The rider, Baelfire was wearing Tevinter clothing as well to blend in with his 'party of people' so to speak. It allowed him more freedom to maneuver. With its long sleeves and pants. Over that was a makeshift coat that had a raised collar with a small amount of ebony feathers to decorate it. On certain pinpoints of his clothing there was plated sliver armor over his shoulders that transcended down his arms. Across his chest was a tied sash with the faint distinction of embellishments that would have been difficult to see past his robe. But they were still there.

"Did you find her?" Baelfire asked Tempest as he dismounted his horse with a swing on his leg. As he braced himself on one stirrup, he lunged off. "Or do I need to do that for you too?"

"Alright, love...". Anders answered her with ease and watched as she quickly had slipped away from him again. With each passing moment, he had noticed that something had been wrong but he didn't know what it was.

-

From down below, Tempest had managed to peal the woman off from him as he was also greeting the guards at the time. He looked towards the blonde male that was addressing him presumably at this point and his eyebrows twisted in slight confusion.

"Easy, Fast and Furious; we just got here." He said and looked back to the blonde woman who clung to his arm. "Really, Candy, this won't take but a minute. You're probably better off waiting in the carriage."

"But it's so stuffy in there...". She pouted as her nose a little.

"The windows are nearly the size of the doors." Tempest quipped back and motioned towards the carriage.

"Luviar!" Candy exclaimed in her shock. "You are not having me sit and wait in that awful smelly carriage out here in the hot sun just to let the stench of horse dung and sex permeate my dress!"

"If that happens then it's not entirely my fault." Tempest shrugged and turned to follow the guards towards the Keep.

Candy pouted more, folding her arms under her well proportioned breasts, and stomped her foot. "I want this carriage cleaned now!"

Tempest winced and finally turned back to look at her. One could not see her eyes due to the brightly covered mask blocking the view, but he knew daggers of a scorned woman glaring at him when he saw it. He smiled apologetically and reached back to guide her along with him.

"Candy, my sweet little Candy...". He crooned and coddled her shoulders to ease their unwelcome signal. "Of course we'll have the carriage cleaned. Anything you want."

"I want a bath too." Candy slowly smiled by then once she knew that she was getting her way-as usual when she started to raise the slightest disgruntled tone around Tempest. She knew he wanted her blissfully happy.

"Room for two, I hope." Tempest teased back and she giggled; followed by a disgruntled guard who was hearing more than he wanted to hear.

They were soon taken inside and greeted by Anders, who had wasted no time in talking about the expenses involving lyrium trades and money exchanges over smuggled magical artifacts. Of course half of it needed to have been spoken in code due to Candy's presence but over-all, Tempest had not appeared all that concerned.

"I would like to speak with the Queen of Kirkwall at some point before we do leave." Tempest announced lastly after their talks had been settled.

"I'm afraid that may not be possible for some time. She has not been feeling well." Anders told him quickly.

Tempest looked down then and nodded to the bad news. "Oh."

"But she does send her regards." Anders finished then.

Baelfire couldn't happen to roll his eyes any harder from Candy's response to Tempest… Why did she have to be here anyways? Couldn't she have been back home in Tevinter picking flowers and then looking down to wondering why they were gone? Or something of that sort… Whatever the woman did to pass her useless time. Because Baelfire for one didn't see of her of any use here. Just a problem each step of the way.

He didn't know if he should have been disgusted by what he heard between the blooming couple. The last thing he wanted was a imagery of Tempest and Candy doing anything in that carriage. Couldn't they have passed the time as adults that didn't involve sexual pleasureeee.

Soon after entering the keep Baelfire felt out of place. He was quickly looking around to see if anything felt familiar to him. But he left Kirkwall at an early age, very shortly after his father died so he didn't have many memories of this place. Which might have been a good thing. But when his eyes shifted back to in front of him he saw Anders standing before them and he knew right away that this man was his father… In that moment Baelfire couldn't bring himself to introduce himself. How could he? Its not like he had an alias to give him. He wasn't even certain if he ever gave Tempest his real name. They mostly just knew each other by whatever name came from their lips. Baelfires favorite one for the bloodmage had been twat. The expression he gave was priceless.

As they walked down the hall and the two mages spoke to one another Baelfire looked to Candy who seemed to be off in her own world before stepping closer to Tempest. At least the nim-wit was quick enough to ask to see Leliana, what Baelfire didn't like was response given from his father. What even pissed him off further was that Tempest replied with the driest response one could have given… It was drier that a ninety year old pussy. Not that he would know.

How he wanted to hit both of their heads and knock sense into them both right then, but instead the teenaged boy gabbed his elbow into Tempests side and then grabbed him by the arm to whisper in his ear. "Stop being a passive bitch…" He warned before letting go of his arm. Thankfully Anders was always the oblivious sort, or so he was told that he figured he could get away with a little warning before it being noticed.

"Anders isn't it… Or should I call you the Icon?" Baelfire spoke finally to break his own silence as he cleared his throat. "You see we traveled a long way to get to Kirkwall and Candy here loves a good wine—" He paused after seeing Anders look to Candy who was walking with them. Baelfire took the moment to signal Tempest a cue that he better take this chance to make up his own story to escape the group or sneak off while he offered for Anders help. "—And I hear Kirkwall has a huge cellar of some of the best local and foreign wine… Could you possibly take us and give us a little tour, and possible taste test since we can't see the Queen yet?"

Tempest winced some from the elbow jabbing in his side and grumbled under his breath from Twit's complaining. He didn't understand the rush, really. Though, he didn't object when the younger male brought an introduction to Candy and her insatiable drinking habits. The woman was a party alcoholic.

"I should help unpack; I guess." Tempest excused himself while Candy moved giddily away to walk of her own free will for a change.

"Um...". Anders paused for a moment, staring at Baelfire for a moment and then blinked a couple of times. "Uh... J-Just Anders will do. Really, that whole 'Icon' thing started beyond my control."

"Ooo! A rebel vigilante!" Candy cheered and leaned closer towards Anders as he stepped down from the First Chair. "Candy like-y."

Anders blushed a little and chuckled a bit as he raised his left hand to show the silver ring around his finger. "Married vigilante."

It had not been true but it wasn't too far of a stretch to be false. It was a confident way of fending of other women at least; and though he didn't know it at the time-it was also a quick knee to Tempest's gonads. But the comment was made more towards Candy, and the blonde bimbo only cheered more as she displayed the gigantic diamond encrusted ring that may as well had been a bolder on her petite hand.

"No way! Me too!" Candy practically squealed and giggled while giving Anders time to lean back and study the size of the piece-making sure that the ring wouldn't somehow be used as a weapon on him later. "Well, not yet-just engaged-but we're so close!"

"I see...". Anders noted and glanced towards Tempest who was already heading towards the exit. Anders shrugged then and turned to lead them towards the wine cellar.

This had given Tempest time to slip away and find where Leliana had been staying. It hadn't taken long to guess that she was at a higher floor, but he hadn't anticipated Alexander standing guard by the door. The man watched carefully as Tempest approached, only to brace him back physically.

"I was told the Queen was not to receive any visitors." Alexander told him and glanced behind him. "Especially not in her chambers."

"I'm the exception." Tempest said and started to step past him but Alexander held him back still.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Alexander responded back.

Baelfire was one to follow Anders and Candy as they went to the cellar to find the wine. As this gave him time to observe his father, watch after Candy to make certain she didn't drink herself under the table, and to preoccupy the two as long as possibly… Why he even decided to help Tempest see his mother was beyond him… He hated the Tevinter to the very core. At times he wanted to strangle the life out of him. But Baelfire wasn't selfish. His mother needed to confide in someone and he figured she could do that with Tempest… Since obviously she was pulling from Anders. Or so the history was told to him.

Leliana was in her room. She had been laying on the bed with a flowing, long white dress that formed to the upper half of her body and sprawled out in a light wave around her stomach. It helped in hiding how far along she really way. Even though most everyone in Kirkwall already knew she was to be due in two months if not sooner.

Outside her door Leliana had known Alexander had been standing out there taking watch. A part of her couldn't take her eyes from the door as every sound she heard made her believe that he was going to come in. Taking a risk like that would have been stupid on Alexander's part of course. Since Anders could have come to their chambers at any time. But she didn't put anything past Alexander.

She knew she needed to distract her mind and she didn't know any better way than to read the book she had earlier which had been sitting face down on her night stand. In a reach that produced a groan to pass her lips from the awkward stretch, she heard a voice… No two voices. In that moment Leliana froze and listened carefully to hear Alexander and what she thought had been Tempests. But her mind was obviously playing tricks on her. The first person he would come to see wouldn't have been her. At least this is what she told herself.

Leliana was torn. A part of her wanted to go out there to him, to finally see him again. While a whole other part wanted to hide behind closed doors. After he saw her like 'this' he probably would have thought less of her, or even left quicker than he did the first time. Not that she expected much out of him. She couldn't anymore out of anyone. But deep down Leliana knew she couldn't hide forever. Maybe if she saw him he would have left and the torture of seeing him happy would have left with it. Or so she hoped.

In a swing of her legs Leliana stood up from the bed and smoothed her hands across the dress she was wearing. Once she reached the door she hesitated by opening it until she forced herself to grab the brass knob to turn it. A part of her expected Alexander to stop her but she clearly opened the door fully and stood there for a moment behind Alexander before clearing her throat.

"This Queen has a voice and demands that you step aside." She stated, knowing that saying that would have resulted in some form of Alexander getting angry with her later. But she didn't worry as she was carrying his child. He wouldn't do her 'great' harm. "And if you don't mind I would like some privacy, without you lingering near my door."

After speaking to Alexander, or demanding him to go elsewhere, Leliana turned her tired gaze over to Tempest. She might have been properly fed, dressed, and groomed. But there was no denying there had been dark bags under her eyes, which was the result from numerous sleepless nights. "Hello Tempest…" Leliana said as happily as one could in her situation, before pulling on a forced smile that broke the second she realized Tempest saw it. "It looks like we have a bit of catching up to do, don't we?" She asked genuinely curious as she stepped to the side and held the door open for Tempest to step inside.

to see and hear Leliana enforce her demands rather quickly. Of course there was a fire there that ignited gradually. However, if it was difficult to tell if it was some thing driven from pure anger of being contradicted and talked down to or if there was some sliver of jealousy that remained.

"It would be ill-advised to have a man such as him in the chambers of a woman who is promised to someone else." He said and closed his eyes momentarily before carrying his glare back towards Tempest. "Alas, what do I know? ...I have only been married to a cheating slut once before."

Tempest raised an eyebrow at him and turned slightly to watch as he walked away. There was certainly a cold shoulder that the Magister carried, and he tended to carry it boldly with venom a lot. He hadn't said anything though, and returned his attention back towards Leliana as she gave him room to step through; which left him a tad hesitant after certain harsh words remained left to linger for a bit. However, he did come to see Leliana, and nothing was going to stop him of it.

"I ... had to see you." He stated and made his way into the bedroom. "I had to push the restocking day a bit ahead of schedule just to come here; so it's hardly been the pleasure cruise that it seems."

He turned around then and stopped for the moment; taking in the sight of her for the first time in months. Tempest had been awe-struck to say the least. He could see nearly every known curve of her face had remained the same, and aside from her swollen pregnancy, nothing else had appeared to change much.

"You look just as beautiful as ever..." He admired and lastly looked down towards her belly. "I see you have been busy too."

Leliana didn't even watch as Alexander walked away. Deep down she could have cared less of what he thought. Because the fact of the matter was that Leliana and Tempest weren't going to do anything. Whatever they had months ago was gone and Leliana knew that shortly after being forced to leave Tempest. She was an idiot to have thought otherwise, that there could have been something there to build on.

Seeing him again didn't make it any easier either. Seeing him with another woman, presumably happy didn't make her feel confident in any manner either. But she knew she couldn't show that this bothered her since she was to live her own life as Tempest was supposed to with his with the way he wanted.

When Tempest walked into the room Leliana closed the door behind him and forced herself not to lock it as it was slowly becoming a habit for her to do. Behind her she heard Tempest mention that he 'had' to see her, and the words leaving his lips did bring her to smile at least. In a slow turn she began to face Tempest so her back wasn't to him as she listened to the excuses he made to come here.

"I'm glad you came… Even though I might not show it… Or I didn't come to greet you. There just has been a lot that has been going on since we last saw each other." She explained in hope her behavior would be excused.

As he turned around to face her as well, Leliana automatically looked away. Little did Tempest know she felt ashamed for what happened after Alexander found out she was pregnant the first time. Sure she didn't know who the child's father was, but she felt like she could have done something to change what happened. It was one reason she couldn't look Anders in the face either.

His words that filled her ears with compliments made her scoff tiredly as she reached back to rub her neck. "You and I know that's not true." She replied quickly until she felt eyes shift to her protruding stomach. The comment he made her feel both physically and mentally ill that she snapped without noticing it by saying. "Please don't… I don't want to talk about it."

Embarrassed by her outburst, Leliana began to walk forward, and past Tempest to the window where she braced her hands on the sill. Standing there she looked out to the view as larger gusts of wind pressed against her face and pushed her hair back. "You know, at times I wonder and fantasize what it would have been like to stay in the past like you suggested when we were there. There were so many changes we could have made, so many avoided problems." She admitted with her hands gripping and digging into the stone structure of the window. "If I could go back I would."

Leliana was slowly noticing she was saying too much that would raise questions that she began to turn back around. The wind pushed against her back then that made her hair whip around and cause her to run her hand through her hair to brush back. "I'm sorry… Don't mind me. I guess I just missed your company more than anything… Why don't you tell me what you've been up to? I bet its far more fascinating than anything I could tell you that's been going on with me."

He studied the sharp and abrupt almost negativity that Leliana seemed to reflect off at an alarming rate. He had not expected it from her; a giggle or a smile perhaps but not in the way he had seen it. Leliana's reaction lead him almost to wonder if he was mistaken all this time about her from before-but he feared to really question it since she was standing here-and-now with child. Her request to learn more of him was a slight ease in that tension at least and Tempest glanced down briefly.

"Well, I went back to my usual rounds... Smuggling services mostly. It's what I'm good at." He shrugged some and then continued. "I started exercising some of my contacts for the eleven uprising... and my Mother ever-so-graciously is finding a way to punish me through a nuptial agreement that I can't refuse."

He sighed then and shrugged again. "It's not how I wanted things but-...it's where I am."

He looked to her, studying the lines and dark circles of her face. Tempest could only assume that it came from vigorous lovemaking from the night before; a happy couple being together and sharing their love and pride for each other and their growing family. Though, with the way Leliana spoke to him, and distant she appeared it left him to wonder if there was more to it than his usual assumptions to things.

"I thought being with your husband would make you happy...". He stated as he came closer to her and his words softened a little with sympathy. "Why aren't you happy, lass?"

"It sounds like you didn't change much." Leliana tried to tease as her eyes dropped between them. It might not have looked like it but she was relieved to hear that one of their patterns of living didn't change much. Though when Tempest brought up the subject of his mother, and how she obvlious had a hand in this marriage… With the woman she saw him with she assumed Leliana felt a weight lifted somewhat off her chest. Because if she didn't know any better she could have sworn she heard a tinge of hesitance about getting wed. Which was no surprise with Tempests personality. He wasn't the type to settle and Leliana knew this. Why she fell for him month ago knowing this was baffling to her.

"Your mother… Are you two on speaking terms now?" Leliana asked curiously as last she heard Tempest was exiled from Tevinter. But he was wearing the robes of those lands so there was no telling what happened in this short amount of time.

Leliana shrugged with Tempests sigh as he mentioned it wasn't the way he wanted things as she replied. "Sometimes we don't always get what we want." Her eyes then scanned over Tempest. "We just have to live with that. I guess."

When she noticed Tempest start to examine her appearance more so than before Leliana innerly bit her lip and started to shift her eyes away. Did he really have to look at her so intently with the silence that was growing between them. She thought she would be happier when that silence broke, but when he asked her his first question she closed her eyes to shield any emotion from him as she shook her head.

"Anders isn't my husband. " She stated, as it was a fact. But she never said those words to… Well… Anyone. It wasn't safe. It probably wasn't safe telling it to Tempest. But even now she could be easily open with him to an extent.

When Tempest asked why she wasn't happy next, and stepped forward Leliana opened her eyes and instinctively stepped back. It was just one step but enough to be noticed until she stopped. "Is it that noticeable? You know out of everyone in all of Kirkwall you're the first to ask me that question. And as much as I'd like to I can't tell you why. You have a good life now Tempest, a prosperous life. You can't be my hero. No one can." She said with her eyes shifting to gaze into his.

There was a time she wanted nothing more than be able to gaze into his eyes like this, but she knew that not to be possible now. That fact alone hurt so much more than any pain she endured. Was it selfish of her to want him? The one person that made her genuinely feel again? She didn't know and her emotions were twisting and turning in a spiral that she couldn't control. So much control made her slowly step forward where she placed a hand on his chest to see if he would pull away. While slowly she reached between them with her other hand to remove his helm. When it seemed he wouldn't 'run away' she leaned in even closer. Or as close as her swelling stomach would allow before her lips gently collided against his own.

Tempest blinked slightly in confusion to her response as she slipped back by then. The more that she had stepped away the more Tempest had felt his heart twist into knots. He didn't enjoy this sad expression of her, and Tempest didn't know how to rectify the problem. The way she judged his life and future peace was inaccurate but he couldn't correct her for it. Instead he seemed more focused on how she refused him or being capable of helping her, and it made him frown.

"I wanted to be..." He admitted and watched as she slowly returned. back towards him.

She was coming so close by then. Her hands slid up to the half-helmet that he wore and she removed it to reveal the other side of his face; a part he had hidden from nearly all of Tevinter. He couldn't control his breathing by then, and like two magnets Tempest felt the pull between them. The moment that she had moved forward with a presumed kiss, he had matched in her guided pace.

Innocence rushed into a quick need of awakened lust that Tempest knew of to flow between them so well. He raised his hands up to hold her close; needing to her to remain in his arms as their kiss for one another endured through heartache and sacrifice. It may have been their last; or a possible awakening to something else entirely. For all Tempest had known was that he didn't want to leave.

"I've missed you." He said between pulling away to kiss her lips more with added passion.

At first Leliana didn't know if she could have easily accepted Tempests touch of his hands, or lips against hers. After everything that happened she didn't even let Anders touch her. But for some reason this was different. A part of her did try to pull away at first when she felt his hands against her back, guiding her closer into his body and deeper into the kiss. But she fought through that urge with a grip of her fingers against his chest. Her other hand that was still holding his half-helmet slid from her grasp to land on the floor next to their feet. Once her other hand was free she carefully reached up to cradle one side of his face with her hand.

The kiss broke what built up massive mountain of passion and lust that was there between them. Leliana truly didn't believe herself to ever have gotten this chance again with him. Even if it was as simple as this kiss and their last one. At least it was enough to make her forget everything and take in the moment they shared right now.

She didn't want him to pull away, she didn't want to pull away. So when she felt Tempest do so to speak next she let out a little gasp that was produced from her raging heart. It only quickened when she heard his words of missing her that she looked up to him to see if he was telling the truth. She wanted to believe he wouldn't lie to her. But she still felt insecure about everything. That insecurity brought a tinge of fear on what she was about to say next, which also brought the sting of tears to fill at each corner of her eyes.

"I've missed you too." She admitted in a whisper as her eyes closed with the touch of his lips pressing softly against hers in another kiss. "So… So much." She spoke between kissed shared. Her fingers that curled under his jawline tugged at his bone structure to bring him closer. She truly didn't want him to leave. But she knew if Alexander caught them like this it would have been bad for them both.

"Don't leave me." She pleaded softly between moving one of her arms to have access to his neck which she kissed. "Please."

Tempest was eager in returning the joined union. For the moment, everything had just felt right. Even with hearing that Leliana wanted him to stay, Tempest knew that he wanted the same thing. There was so much that wanted from her that he nearly feared she would have rejected him if it.

"Never." He rasped in a rushed answer between kissed and tugged anxiously at her dress.

He wanted that clothing off-his clothing off-and for them both to suddenly twisting in the sheets. He wasn't certain from since when the rush of that desire had sprung to that full revolution, it was here and now. Tempest nearly had not cared about anything else-except for what Leliana would have wanted. If she approved of him later the way that she seemed to now, then his caution could easily have been thrown into the wind.

"I want you." He told her and slid the buttons from her dress through their loopholes to have loosened the fabric. He tilted his lips down her neck as he kissed a trail there. "...Need you..."

He almost would have had Leliana's dress removed before the door had opened behind them. Tempest held Leliana close to him; since it was a reaction more than anything. He looked over his shoulder and saw Alexander in the doorway. It was a startled reaction and a relief at the same time. At the very least, it wasn't Anders. Tempest probably could lie his way through anyone else except that man when caught in this manner.

"Being naughty, are we?" Alexander questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Just like I thought... I'm always right when it comes to these things."

"Your mind must go to a lot of places." Tempest retorted in a quip.

"True... Lets see where the Icon's mind will go when he finds this out". Alexander smirked then and turned away.

Tempest took that turn of his blind-side to his advantage; grabbing Alexander's head, smashing it forward to the wooden frame of the door and then pinning him to it. "I think you're forgetting who you're dealing with. This isn't some back roads area anymore."

Alexander laughed and reached back towards him with sparks tingling his fingers. He grabbed Tempest by the arm and electrocuted him; using that moment to throw him off and to the floor. Afterwards, he readjusted his hair and popped his neck.

"Keep your hands off me, Exile. You're the one who is out of place." Alexander warned him right back.

Leliana slowly kissed along Tempests neck until she reached the center where his adams apple was to nibble at. Behind her she felt Tempest start the process of trying to remove her dress and she didn't fight it. Instead she slipped her hands down his chest to his own worn attire to start removing eagerly yet slowly. His words were everything she needed to hear, that sent tingles up and down her spine and caused her to arch up to his lips. There she nibbled on his pout and let out soft whine.

"T-Tempest… I want you too." She gasped with pressing her forehead against his. There she gazed into his eyes and slipped her hands through his robes to feel the warmth of his chest. He was exactly as she remembered as her fingers traced every line of his muscles and carefully dragged her fingers across his scars.

Due to her pulse spiking she felt the baby inside her begin to kick and cause some unexpected pain. In a winch Leliana moved back in to reclaim Tempest's lips. But just as a connection was made she heard the door open, which caused her to pop open her eyes and look to it. Standing there she saw Alexander, and she knew right away that they were caught.

"A-Alex—" She began to say as a shock of pain struck her. But clearly she thought nothing of it. It was clearly just nerve related. But as the two spoke to one another the more nerve wrecking it was becoming for Leliana. The last thing she wanted was for Anders to find out.

In a wrap of her arm around her stomach she started to open her eyes to see Tempest approach Alexander who started to walk away. Immediately she tried to reach out to him. "No—Tempest—" She pleaded in a step towards him but stopped as the next action Alexander took against Tempest froze her in place. Just seeing Tempest on the ground caused Leliana to lunge forward through the pain. Which caused a yelp all its own as well.

As she knelt down on the ground next to Tempest she looked up to Alexander with a frown. "I fucking hate… Ah—" She growled before the pain and pressure in her abdomen took over and caused her to hunch over. It was then she began to notice her growing pain was nothing to think little of. Due to the stress she was enduring the past five months was catching up to her, and seeing Tempest attack was the breaking point to send her into labor.

"No. Not again. Not fucking again." She muttered through clenched teeth as her fist hit the ground repeatedly. The last thing she wanted to go through was another early labor. But it looked as if she had no choice. "Go get Anders. Bring him here right away… And don't you dare say a word to him." She warned with looking up to Alexander on the verge of tears. "I'm in fucking labor and it's too soon. Too damn soon. Again." She panted between every word spoken. "He needs to be here once the baby arrives."

Alexander looked coldly down towards Leliana as she squirmed and hollered in pain. His only moment of alarm twitches slightly when she mentioned about possibly going into labor. He almost would have turned to take his frustration back out on Tempest for agitating Leliana to such degrees...

Because it certainly wasn't his fault!

He left though when the request was made. This had left Tempest to struggle back to his knees as he looked to her. He was suddenly just as alarmed as Alexander had been. Reaching to take her hand and to help her to where she needed to be-only Tempest had not known anything about delivering babies. He tried avoiding the process completely.

"Lass? Are you alright?-Okay, that's a dumb question." He may mumbled frantically. "Are you sure its-you know? Do you-you need something? How can I help-?"

"Give her some air." Anders voice came.

Tempest looked up to see the healing mage removing his feathered cloak and rolling up his sleeves; as if he had done such before. Of course Anders has delivered plenty of babies before but this was his own child and again, he was just as shaky as when he helped in delivering Baelfire.

"We have to get her to the bed with som clean towels, a knife, and bowls of hot, fresh water." Anders instructed while Alexander had returned with more mages around to help with the delivery.

The deliver had came like a wreck between a flying dragon and a charging giant. A little girl with black hair around the crown of her head was born.

Leliana was breathing heavily as Tempest beside her started to sit back up. A part of her wished she could have helped him. Of course she couldn't move due to the pain though. At this point her whole body was trembling due to the shock of what was happening, along with pain that was coursing through her veins. So when he took her hand to help her up it was done with trail and error since her legs wanted to give out. But they did successfully make the journey to the bed. She just wanted the pain to stop.

When she at least heard Tempest she nodded her head when he asked if she was alright. "Just. Fantastic." She groaned before whining helplessly. By that time she didn't stop holding his hand since she didn't want him to leave. Not yet.

"You talk too much—" She tried to joke towards Tempest, but failed in doing so as another pain surged through her body which brought her legs to curl and her toes dug into the sheets. "Heh, you probably think I'm pathetic huh?" She asked curiously before seeing from the corner of her eye Anders approaching to help her. Immediately she began to look away and loosened her grasp from Tempests hand so he could step back if he truly wanted to due to Anders request.

"He was-Ah—Just trying to help." Leliana explained as her hand covered her face, at this point she didn't know whether to be embarrassed by the audience or not. She only hoped it went by quickly.

In the matter of just a few hours of labor Leliana, and Anders successfully delivered the baby. The request was made to have the others wait outside the room besides the staff that helped. Instead of noticing the color of the babies hair Leliana quickly reached for the swaddled child to hold in her arms. By this point there was nothing much left on Leliana but a makeshift shirt and sheet to cover her lower half. Her face was covered in sweat, and it dampened her hair to where it stuck to her face in some spots.

When Leliana noticed there was a growing silence between herself and Anders while she was holding the child who was making the soft cooing sounds after crying, she looked up. Her eyes scanned over the mage as her lips hesitantly parted. She knew he knew in that moment the child wasn't his. He might not have been aware of things as quickly as others. But he wasn't blind.

"Anders. I can explain." She whispered to him since there was still staff around them cleaning. "Just don't invite any of the others in yet… You need to know what's been going on."

Outside the room Artemis was standing in the hallway across from Baelfire who was sitting next to Tempest, and he was holding his… Well. Mini-self. It was awkward to say the least as the young tot bounced in his lap while he held onto his hands to brace his stance. "So daddy." Baelfire whispered to Tempest, and made it so he knew he was talking to him by nudging his shoulder with his own. "How does it feel to be responsible for bringing someone that's innocent into this unforgiving rotten world?" He asked as Baelfire began to make funny faces to his younger self to entertain the child with.

Anders was studying the baby girl carefully; and he knew deep down of the truth of the matter. However, he didn't want to face it, because facing it would mean that something had went wrong somewhere in their marriage-not marriage, but engagement. Whatever that his relationship was to Leliana, Anders had been desperate to keep it.

He heard Leliana's voice begin in a self-ashamed tone about the child, and Anders tried with what attempt that he could to show in his subtle way that he was willing to play the ignorant part longer.

"Her hair is dark like mine when I was born." He said and pointed to where his more orange tinted roots had been. "Of course, mine lightened up after some time in the sun..."

He chuckled some then and coddled next to her from his knelt position next to the bed. "You know, we never really talked much about the baby before... and now she's finally here. Did you have a name picked out for her already?"

****************

From in the hallway, Tempest and Alexander had still been staring at one another. Just because Leliana had her child, it didn't mean that they were going to stop fighting either. For now, they were just putting everything on pause sense Anders wouldn't listen to anyone anyway at this moment in time.

Of course, hearing Baelfire made Tempest choke on the wine he was drinking and sat up straight. He cleared his throats and mumbled under his breath. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Luviar! Oh, Luviar, darling!" A sweet voice chimed that sent alarms to Tempest to the point he stood instantly up and chugged down his wine.

Alexander raised an eyebrow at the Exile's actions then and snorted with a roll of his eyes. He was not about to stomach the sight of that blonde woman rush into Tempest's arms and nearly knock the Exile to the ground. Love like that wasn't newborn love; it was just sickening. Besides, he couldn't witness any woman with blonde hair doing something and not think of his late wife.

"I heard you helped deliver a baby." Candy smiled and rubbed her nose against his own.

Tempest hadn't reciprocated nearly as affectionately since he still felt Alexander watching him. He leaned back and tried to guide her towards the chair to sit down.

"W-Well, I didn't do much. I just held her hand." He admitted then and leaned back.

"Luviar, I want a baby." Candy poured and cuddled him afterwards.

"They're not puppies, you know." Tempest chuckles nervously by then.

Leliana frowned not because she was upset but because she was confused as to why Anders still refused to see what was right in front of him. He had to have known. There was no denying the child had black hair. Was he just trying to be nice and play the fool for her? Did he really love her that much? Or was there another reason? There was no telling, and by this point Leliana didn't feel the need to have argued with Anders about who was right or who knew what. She was exhausted even more so than she was before this happened.

She almost started dozing off then from feeling the warmth of Anders cuddling them both. When she heard his question of a name she slowly pried her eyes open and looked down to the baby in her arms. "I was thinking Thalia." She said softly as her positioned the small baby in her arms more comfortably. After all she had to be more delicate with how early she was. "… The name—" She mentioned with a yawn passing her lips. "Is supposed to mean 'to blossom' or so I've read. Which I hope for all my children."

"Does that sound okay to you? … I mean we can go through a few names if you want. I would want to hear what you thought of as well, if you have?" She offered as cheerfully one could with how awkward the situation had been between them. "Or we can start allowing guests to come in and see her."

Baelfire rolled his eyes away as Tempest denied the fact of the matter. Little did the mage know that he knew everything there was to know about the baby that was just born. "Don't play a fool Tempest. You'll see. When you go into that room… The baby will already have a name. And you know what name that will be?" He asked curiously while still playing with the toddler in his lap. "Thalia. You know what color her hair will be? Black. Last I checked the Icons hair isn't black."

"Who are you anyways—" Artemis began to ask before the woman with blonde hair interrupted them all.

By this time Baelfire looked up to the sound of Candy approaching them. Her voice was so high pitched that it was ear piercing for Baelfire to want to cover his ears. But his hands were full with holding his toddler self. "I swear does she have a mute button?" He groaned with rubbing his ears to his shoulders. "How do you put up with it?"

Artemis chuckled and watched the teenager expression change to a scrunched expression. What followed that was toddler Baelfire doing the same. For a moment Artemis thought he was seeing double or his eyes were playing trick on him until it clicked that the person holding his grandson, was his grandson. There was no denying the resemblance just then.

"Your Baelfire." He announced in front of everyone as he looked to the teenager across from him.

At first Baelfire wasn't fazed by this statement since he was still repairing his hearing loss. But when he saw eyes glued to him, he blinked in confusion to the older man. "I-I don't know what you're talking about old man. The only Baelfire in this room is this little guy right here… We look nothing—"

"Don't bullshit me kid." Artemis snapped as he stepped forward. "Now tell me what you're doing here."

Baelfire slowly gulped down the knot in his throat. If there was anyone he was afraid of it was his grandfather. Of course, he never was faced with this threatening side of him. But he knew of it and never expected to be on reprecipitating end of it. Growing up he wasn't, now of all times he had to be and right now he knew he was in-between a rock and a hard spot. He could have told them everything which could have ruined everything, or he could have lied and gotten killed for it. If not tortured until he told the truth. The last two options didn't seem appealing. But in all this he didn't see the harm anymore in letting everyone know his identity. The rest they would have to wait on.

"You were always an observant one for an old man… Gramps." Baelfire replied as he bent down to set his younger self down just in case if anyone wanted to get physical for him holding the truth back for so long. "But I am Baelfire. I… Can't… Let you know why I'm here—"

"And why is that?" Artemis asked quickly and harshly.

"Because. My work isn't done. Once it is you won't hear from me ever again. I promise. But I don't need any of you interfering, getting cold feet, or trying to change the future. So for that I'm keeping my mouth shut. You can try and get it out of me all you want. But you won't succeed." Baelfire explain simply with a fold of his arms over his chest as he leaned back to brace his back against the wall. "I ask you don't tell my parents either of who I am. It will just ruin everything I have succeeded at doing so far."

"Then tell us what you're up to, and then maybe you won't have to worry about that." Alexander retorted while watching him carefully.

"You seem to always quick to harp on that sort of threat, don't you?" Tempest mused half-intrigued of his base intentions.

Alexander turned his attention back towards Tempest. He paused in a pointed glance towards Candy who coddled her husband-to-be to no end, and then returned his gaze back to Tempest at last. "When it suits me."

Tempest narrowed his eyes some and his grin turned more devious. Though before he had gotten the chance to speak, Anders had opened the door and stood in the doorway. He smiled and soon all attention had turned to the Icon instead.

"She's a beautiful girl-". Anders started to say, though was cut off.

"When her hair had dried, did it lighten any?" Tempest asked in a rush.

Anders paused to him curious-if not accusingly that made Tempest almost wish he hadn't questioned a thing. "...Blonde babies can be born with naturally darkened hair. It can lighten over time... Maker, it may even turn red. Time will tell for that one."

Tempest groaned; feeling a slight pit in his stomach beginning to grow there. Candy, on the other hand had no noticed and cuddled Tempest more. He felt smothered; and it wasn't necessarily having anything to do with Candy.

"She wants to see other people." Anders addressed openly that made Tempest shrink a bit more in his chair. But Anders hadn't seen it. He was looking more towards Artemis out of respect, and stepped aside for him to enter first. "You're the closest of family. You should be first."

"Well, while that's taking place, care to got outside and finish what we started." Alexander chimed as he adjusted the cufflinks around his wrists.

"By the blood-!" Tempest leaped back to his feet and marched towards him. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"Luviar?" Candy blinked in worry. Within seconds, she followed close behind and held Tempest back. "Luviar, you promised me no more tavern fights."

"This isn't a tavern." Tempest curled his lip in a glare at Alexander's taunt.

"What is going on between you too?" Anders demanded them both, which for the moment was answered with silent tension.

Leliana watched as Anders left her bedside to have gone to the door to open it. Baelfire on the other side was relieved to have attention taken off him in that moment and brought to the other mage. Leliana wasn't aware of the conversation they were having much. But when Leliana heard Anders mention for Artemis to come first she slightly cringed out of pain from trying to sit up. "A-Anders—" She spoke over to him with the very last breath in that moment being pushed out of her chest. Her body rested back against the pillows tiredly as she whined from being so weak that she could hardly even move.

Outside of the room she heard Alexander and Tempest talking. There was only bits she caught onto but she could only assume the two were eager to have continued that fight they were having hours ago. It was the last thing she wanted, since she knew Alexander wouldn't hold back in trying to kill Tempest one bit.

"No… Not my father. I want Tempest to come in first please?" She begged over to Anders in desperation as her arms holding Thalia repositioned themselves so she could pull the blanket from her daughters face.

Baelfire heard every word in that moment that his mother had said in the other room and began to smirk as he looked over to the blood mage. As if telling him 'I told you so' but since Anders was there it wasn't like he could have teased him much on the matter. But he did look to Anders after to see if his expression would have changed from being annoyed to plain anger. Obviously there was only so much one man could have taken until they reached their breaking point and for Baelfire it was heart breaking to see it happening to his own parents before his very eyes.

Artemis who was stepping up to the door stopped where Anders was standing to look at his daughter who was mere feet from him. He wasn't certain to have felt hurt or disgusted that she choose this exile to have come in first. But it was his daughter and the time of celebration for this new life. So in respect he nodded his head and stepped back to his spot against the wall. From there he looked at Tempest suspiciously before shifting his gaze over to the teenaged Baelfire. "I'm not done talking to you anyways. Come with me kid." Artemis informed towards Baelfire for him to follow.

"What about the kid?" Baelfire asked quickly with pointing to his much younger self.

"His father can watch him as his fiancé visits with her guests." Artemis informed, as he wasn't taking no for an answer as he made his approach to the boy and grabbed his arm to drag him away.

Anders's jaw tightened, for a moment when he heard Leliana request for Tempest instead. He didn't want suspicion to cloud his judgment-not here; not now. Even if he had doubted, he still didn't want to be the one to ruin what calm that was established.

"I'm sorry." Anders glanced towards Artemis then and gave time for that adjustment to sink in.

It was actually Alexander's turn to have been somewhat alarmed by what was going on then. It toned down his eagerness at least a tad to keep from fighting as he watched Tempest pry himself off from Candy and gently instructed her to go sit and wait by the bench for now-just in case Leliana had specific precautions.

Tempest made his way to the room, but it took a great amount of effort for him to have passed that threshold. He saw Leliana in bed; coddling her very young and very early baby girl. Tempest didn't know Anders had done it. He had far better healing skills than Tempest , and in that moment it left him surprisingly envious.

"Hi...". He spoke dry and nervous.

He forced a smile that twitched a little as he came closer and the door behind him. He wanted so much to run right then, but felt that he couldn't. Rather instead, he had to endure this predicted twist of reality that Baelfire From-The-Future wanted to inflict on him; for what reason was beyond him. Tempest didn't recall torturing the boy... ...at least just yet.

"She's got your eyes." Tempest said as he came closer. "How are you feeling?"

Leliana was too busy staring at her daughter to even notice Tempest's hesitancy about coming into the room as requested. Unlike the rest of the group Leliana saw no harm in asking Tempest to come first. After all he was there first when she went into labor, and they hardly had gotten the word to actually talk to one another. Even with how tired she was she still wanted to try and excuse for her earlier behavior.

When she heard the single awkward work spoken from Tempest, Leliana looked up and to the side of her to see it was in fact Tempest walking in the room. The sight of it was enough to have brought a smile to her face. "Hi." She replied to give notice that she was aware that he was near.

In a blink of her eyes she looked down as Tempest mentioned she had her eyes… Surprisingly enough Leliana didn't start to take in what the child shared from her parentsappearance as that would have meant she would have to think of Alexander. She truly didn't want to think about him, even if she requested Tempest to come into the room to avoid any bloodshed.

"I guess she does. Hopefully she comes out looking more like me than her father." She tried to joke but instead gave a light roll of her eyes. "I'm okay… Tired… But that's not the reason I asked you to come in here." She said as her eyes shifted to look up into his own. Her hand at that point slipped from holding Thalia and patted the bedside next to her. As if silently asking for him to sit next to her. She knew then that Tempest was purposely creating this divide between them and she didn't like it.

She waited until he made the move to sit down to wrap her arm back under Thalia to hold her securely. "I don't want you to fight with Alexander… I heard you two out there, and the only reason he attacked you was to get at me. It worked. And I am sorry I threw myself at you for that to happen… Things haven't been the best since we last saw one another." She explained as she hoped Tempest wouldn't have asked further beyond what she told him now.

"There is one request I need to ask of you, and I hope it's not too much… I need you to keep an eye on Thalia should anything happen to me. You're the only person I can trust her safety to if I'm unable to be here…" She explained with biting the pout of her lip before looking up to Tempest cautiously to see his expression. She half expected him to turn down the idea, and she wouldn't have blamed him. "But I would understand if what I ask is too much. It's just with everything we've been through, I truly trust you with my life, so why shouldn't I with hers?"

Tempest chuckled a little to Leliana's words and his eyes followed to the direction of her patting next to the bed. He was a bit reluctant even still, and he moved anyway. He was urged on by the guilt at that point, if he chose to remain standing. Besides, it was really that boy's words that had left Tempest spooked-not necessarily Leliana or the little girl. How he wished by now that Baelfire had just kept his mouth shut.

He groaned inwardly to Leliana's wishes about him not fighting Alexander. He knew his last couple of times pinned against the Magister didn't look good but he had excuses for both of them. The first time was just a staged attack and now the "lightening bug" was beginning to get too cocky for his own good. He couldn't explain that much to Leliana because she may never forgive him. It was just another thing she didn't need to know.

The only thing that had hurt him was hearing her apologize as if she had been at fault to any cause of his previous pain. Tempest looked down towards Thalia as he spoke to Leliana. "Please don't take the blame for any of that, lass... It's not your place to regret."

He listened to her speak more then and her words started to confuse him. He soon believed that she was just having postpartum syndrome, which was common for new mothers. Tempest smiled and reached out to hold her by then in his effort to show her more comfort.

"You don't worry about anything except for what that little one needs. Right now, you're her entire world; and that doesn't last long in children-so enjoy it." He mused then as he looked off to the side. "...One kiss and babies start dropping... Damn, I'm good."

Leliana didn't like to hear Tempest ask for her not to take the blame for what Alexander did. It obviously was her fault. She just couldn't tell Tempest why, she couldn't even tell Anders why! Both if not one of them would lose it if they found out what Alexander forced her to do. She couldn't be the cause of them getting hurt by them. She refused it. But seeing as how she couldn't tell him anything, Leliana sighed and forced a smile that was made to show as if she was agreeing with him when she nodded her head. She didn't say anything after that about Alexander since she didn't want to talk about him.

It might not have looked like it, but she was so lost within her thoughts that she didn't feel when Tempest moved in to hold her. Only a small surprised sound was made from her as she breathed in quickly from her nostrils. But as he continued to hold her, the more Leliana started to relax and become safe within his arms. Her eyes came to a close next as she turned her head into the side of his neck and chest to secretly take in his scent as she listened to him. His words caused her heart to race, and she was certain Tempest was aware of it. Even though he probably wasn't.

"Thank you Tempest…" She whispered against his as eventually she shifted from holding Thalia in both arms to one so she could have returned the small gesture of the embrace they shared. "You always know how to make me feel better."

When he made his small joke next Leliana let out an amused scoff which caused her to lean back on the pillows comfortably to look up at him. "I just think my body doesn't like to keep babies in that long. Baelfire was early too. Not to mention the mountain of stress I have been dealing with lately hasn't helped." She responded dreadfully with a shift of her eyes to the corner of the room. But knowing Tempest he would have questioned this so she forced a smile and looked back to him hopefully before he could ask anything. "But we'll go with your excuse. Then I can blame you as to why I'm in all this damn physical pain. Figures. The first thing you do when you get here is send me into labor." She joked as playfully one could after her hours of being physically and mentally drained. After readjusting on the pillows, and holding Thalia, Leliana bit her lip before asking curiously. "So… How long are you staying for?"


End file.
